Aura of the Azure
by trvn
Summary: In an alternate universe where the world of RWBY is combined with the world of Blazblue. What adventures and events will unfold for our young heroes? Will the heroes be prepared for the threat, or will the evil be too overwhelming? CURRENTLY AT VOL 2
1. Chapter 1 The introduction part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) It will be interesting to see how I will be able to combine the world, lore, and characters of RWBY with the characters, and lore of Blazblue. I have several plans for this story and a lot of the long term ideas for this story are in the concept stages so let's see how this goes.**

 **So let's begin the story**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Introduction Part 1

 **(The Station)**

"Man I can't believe that stubborn old bastard is making me go to this Academy. Heh I also can't believe that the Sister at the church is agreeing with him. If I'd have known that it was gonna turn out like this, I would have been a Huntsman all on my own and left when he wasn't looking." A gruff voice had said in a very cranky tone. The owner of the voice is Ragna

"All that talk about how it is all necessary for me to grow and be a better person. I bet he's using it as an excuse to take on the best missions while I am stuck with the schoolboy crap. Heck I remember not too long ago that I was training but before I knew it I found myself coming here." Ragna had said to himself

 **(Flashback a few weeks ago)**

Ragna was in a forest with his trusty blade he calls the blood-scythe. The reason that he is in this forest is because it is all part of his training. The main goal for this day's training was to simple kill all the grimm without using his semblance. Ragna was a bit annoyed at this goal for the training because he felt that it would be too easy for him to accomplish. Not to mention the fact that he has been doing the same training with the same goal for the last several weeks and quite frankly he was getting very bored. However, he also wants to get this training over and done with since this days training is part of the same routine he has grown very accustomed to.

"OK you grimm freaks show up so you can try to kill me and die trying so I can stop this bore fest." Ragna had said while walking in the forest with a deceptive look that he had let down his guard. After a few more minutes of walking in the forest four grimm beowolves had appeared in front of Ragna with killer intent in their eyes.

"All right now this is what I'm talking about. I wish there was at least ten of you but I wanted something to fight so beggars can't be choosers after all." Ragna had said with a smirk on his face. Then in an instant one of the Beowolves had launched towards Ragna only for him to dodge it with ease by rolling to the side.

After dodging the attempted attack Ragna had dashed towards the other three Grimm that was grouped together. One of them had dashed towards Ragna making an attempt to slash him with its claw. Ragna had anticipated the attack and decided to swing his sword at the beowolf. The result ended with the grimm sliced in half before the claw itself had reached Ragna. Unfortunately for Ragna he had found himself between the remaining beowolf Grimm. Though this did not discourage Ragna in fact it instead excited him. The two beowolves that was in front of him had dashed towards Ragna but this time he had blocked both of their attacks with his sword. Then before the last beowolf that was behind him had made an attempt to dash in order to attack Ragna something unexpected had occurred. Ragna had transformed his blood-scythe into its scythe form and then the very second after the sword became the scythe Ragna had slashed at the two beowolves that was in front of him in a speed that did not allow them time to react. Then after the two beowolves dissipated he had turned towards the last Grimm and ran towards it. Then with a single swing the beowolf was sliced before the scythe returned to its sword form.

"Well that was fast so I wonder what's next? "Ragna had said before a loud noise had caught his attention

When he turned to the source of the noise Ragna had noticed two Creeps running towards him. Though before they reached him Ragna had started running towards the two of them. When he got close to the both of them he had bent slightly over and slash at the two of them at a very fast pace. This action had allowed him to slay both of the Grimms at the same time.

"Come on guys there has got to be some real challenge around here! All I am getting is just the warm up." Ragna had said

As if answering Ragna's pleas a King Taijitu Grimm had appeared and had a very sinister look in its eyes while looking at Ragna. While looking at the Grimm itself Ragna was not intimidated by its size and glare if anything he was excited. The reason he was excited is because it has been a while since he has fought the King Taijitu and he has missed the encounter.

"Well it has been a while hasn't it you old snake. Well since you caught me in a good mood, not to mention it has been a while since I came across Grimm such as you. This seems like a good time for me to fight at full power and it doesn't look like my master is around to stop me." Ragna had said before raising his right arm.

As Ragna was tightening his right fist his body started to radiate aura and it was a crimson red color with black traces within it. However, before Ragna could do anything further several slashes had appeared around the Grimm. Unfortunately for Ragna he knew full well where those slashes are coming from and he knew he was in for a lecture. After the King Taijitu has dissipated a short figure had landed from the sky in front of Ragna. The figure is Jubei the master of Ragna and known associate to the church that Ragna is from.

"Well well well if it isn't my student trying to break his training rule by trying to use his full strength after I told him not to. So would you mind explaining to me why I'm not surprised at this?" Jubei had told his student

"Maybe because you knew the boredom would kill me so you figured that I would use my aura to stop the boredom and start the fun. Hence the restriction you gave me for my training which I have been doing for the last few weeks in case you haven't noticed." Ragna had replied in a sarcastic tone

"Dang it kid how many times do I have to tell you? Your semblance is a manifestation of your aura but you also need to develop your own natural skills so you can utilize your aura to its full potential. If you don't develop your skills, then your semblance will be a crutch in the long term and if you don't have the skills then stronger Grimm will make quick work of you." Jubei had said

"So how is me not using my semblance and also forcing me to wear this seal on my right arm that cuts the strength of my aura in half supposed to help me develop my skills any better? Not to mention that I have been fighting only the Grimm for a long while." Ragna had said

"Because you need to understand and demonstrate restraint kid something that dozens of experienced Huntsman has been able to do. You have always been too hot headed for your own good and one day it will lead you into a whole world of trouble. Besides your aura is pretty strong so the handicap can help speed up your training a bit." Jubei has replied to Ragna's chagrin to the hot headed comment

"Well all things considered I'd say you passed let's get to the church to visit your sister and after that well there's something we need to talk about." Jubei had told his student as they were leaving the forest

 **(The Church)**

Whenever Ragna is not out training with his master Jubei he is living at the church where his sister is. The head Nun Celica is the one in charge of all of the affairs of the Church. It is here that Ragna's sister Saya stayed. For years she has always had a frail body but she was still able to help out when she can. Ragna also has a younger brother but unfortunately he does not visit that much ever since he was adopted but the details itself are very complicated. When Ragna and Jubei arrived they were greeted by the pleasant sight of the church. Though it was a far from most of civilization, basic in structure and is located on the grassy plains. It still felt like home to both Ragna and Saya.

"Hey Saya guess who's come back from his training to visit his sister." Ragna had yelled out after he had arrived in the Church

"Big brother it is good to see you again and you've only been gone for two weeks this time." Saya had yelled out with excitement upon see her big brother

"Well it's nice to see you again too little sister. So tell me have you been taking it easy when you help out sister Celica?" Ragna had asked his little sister

"Yes big brother everything has been going pretty good over here while you've been gone training. I'm even making progress with my studies." Saya has told her brother

"Well I'm glad to hear that things have been going well Saya. So do you happen to know where sister Celica is?" Ragna had asked.

"I'm right here Ragna and I'm glad to see that you and Jubei have arrived safely." A voice had said

When Ragna had looked at the source of the voice it was a young woman in the outfit of a nun. Her name is Celica A. Mercury and she has been taking care of Ragna and his sister for years. Originally her duties in the past was restricted to the church but due to some unforeseen set of circumstances she has found herself taking on the role as caretaker to Ragna, Saya, and his brother. However, after a couple of years Ragna's brother ended up being adopted and eventually Ragna's brother had stopped visiting but it did not stop her kind hearted nature towards Ragna and his sister Saya and is still holding out hope that their brother would return to visit someday.

After a few more years Celica had found herself taking care of Saya after being convinced by Ragna to convince her brother-in-law Jubei a Faunus of legendary skill to train Ragna so he can be strong. She was reluctant to do it not because of the task of taking care of Saya alone but because of the danger that Ragna would be in if he followed the path of her brother-in-law. Though nothing serious has occurred in terms of danger much to her relief. After a certain amount of time of their training Ragna and Jubei would come and visit so they can spend time with herself and Saya. Though the visits had started to become more frequent Celica knows why and it involves Ragna.

"Sister Celica it's nice to see you again I assume everything has been going well since we've been gone." Jubei had said

"Yes Jubei everything has been going well. The other nuns had left since yesterday So I have been taking care of everything here. We do not have any problems regarding the Grimm or the occasional criminal so everything has been peaceful." Celica had said with a smile on her face

"Well that's good hate to come and see something gone horrible wrong here like an unexplained Grimm attack. So do you have everything ready like we talked about the last time I was here?" Jubei had asked with a very serious tone in his voice.

"Yes everything is ready unfortunately all of it took more time than I thought but I was able to do it. Although I don't think he's going to like it very much once we tell him though." Celica had said while in a concerned and yet serious tone.

"You let me worry about that I have proved myself to be capable of getting through that stubborn skull of his." Jubei had said

"It doesn't take a scientist to figure out you guys are talking about me you know. After all I'm standing right here while you guys are just chatting. So what is this thing that involves me if you won't mind indulging me?" Ragna had said in an impatient tone.

"Don't worry Ragna everything will be explained tonight so for now just relax yourself." Jubei had said while dismissing Ragna's annoyed look

 **(Nighttime)**

A great deal of time has passed since Ragna had arrived at the Church and he has found himself in a room with both Jubei and Celica. The both of them have a concerned look on their faces as if they were going to tell them something very important. What this something is he did not know but he suspects that it can be anything. Ragna had mentally prepared for anything but a part of him was hoping it did not have anything to do with his brother.

"Well Ragna its time we talked about your future as of now your days of training with me is finished." Jubei had said much to the shock of Ragna

"Wait for real does that mean I can take on the dangerous jobs then and not be stuck with the baby crap anymore." Ragna had said with much excitement in his voice

"Not exactly I said your days of me training you is finished but I didn't say your overall training is done. In fact, you're going to an Academy that trains future Huntsman and Huntresses. The Academy itself is called Beacon." Jubei had explained much to the shock of Ragna while Celica remained calm and neutral.

"Woah woah hold on what do you need me to go to an Academy for? I thought I was doing pretty good with my training well aside from the easy stuff." Ragna had said

"True everything has been going well as far as me training you. The thing is though Ragna is that you need to be taught things that I can't teach you. I can help you develop the skills of a Huntsman but I can't teach you how to LIVE like a Huntsman. I don't know everything and this Academy can teach you things that I can't while also help you grow and become a better person in the long haul. The skills I helped you develop will give you the skills and capabilities of a Huntsman but you also need to develop the mind of one as well and the Academy is a good fit in that regard. Not to mention that if you graduate from there you will be a Huntsman officially." Jubei has explained thoroughly to Ragna while he had that annoyed look on his face.

"OH COME THAT'S GONNA BE 4 YEARS OF SCHOOL CRAP I GOTTA GO THROUGH! Look just give me a tough job I'll pull it off and boom I'm good enough to be a Huntsman minus all the boring paperwork crap." Ragna had said with much irritation in his voice.

"Ragna try to understand Jubei is not doing this to hurt you in fact it's being done so you can learn that there is more to life than just killing Grimm and stopping the occasional criminal. It is something you have to learn and Beacon can teach you better than Jubei can in that regard. He is not saying that you're not skilled but the education can be very beneficial to you." Celica had said in a calm but worried tone.

"Hey there is nothing that Beacon can teach me that I can't learn from Jubei or the streets." Ragna had said but in an even more impatient tone but has some traces of rage in it

"Well I knew this was going to happen which is why I got prepared for this very scenario. Ragna when you calm down meet me outside the Church so we can settle this whole you going to Beacon Academy thing once and for all. Oh and bring your weapon trust me your gonna need it." Jubei had said while walking outside the Church

 **(Outside the Church)**

Ragna had done as Jubei suggested and went outside of the Church armed with his blood-scythe in its sword form. Standing a fair distance away from Ragna is Jubei himself who is standing in a neutral position. To many other people Jubei looks as if he has his guard down and is very relaxed. However, to Ragna who has trained under Jubei for a few years he knows that Jubei is only putting up a false front for his enemies.

"Well Ragna since it looks like you won't go to Beacon willingly then you will go in another way. We will settle this in a way that you will understand and it will be through a spar. The conditions of this spar will be simple we will fight with our weapons only we DO NOT use our semblance. If one of us use our semblance it will be an automatic forfeit. If you win you are free to do whatever you want such as take on jobs that Huntsman normally would take and I will personally vouch for you and your skills. But if I win you are to go to Beacon for the full duration and not raise a fuss about it in any way. Do you find all of those terms acceptable Ragna?" Jubei had said while standing where he was

"Sure it will be a nice change of pace from the easy training you had me go through so let's do it." Ragna had said before charging towards Jubei

Ragna was charging towards Jubei with his weapon in hand. Then as he was charging Jubei was still standing where he was waiting and remaining calm. When Ragna was close he had swung his weapon at Jubei with the plan to beat him in one hit. Unfortunately for Ragna Jubei had anticipated this tactic and proceeded to dodge with ease. When Ragna's attack had missed he had stopped to look for Jubei so he can plan his next move. When Ragna found Jubei he was standing a fair distance from Ragna resuming his neutral stance though what is different is that he has his eyes closed.

"Too slow and predictable care to keep going or do you wanna stop and not risk hurting your pride further?" Jubei had said while maintaining his calm tone

"Tch I'm just getting started that was nothing more than a warm up." Ragna had said while flexing his arms

"Well I tried." Jubei had said in a disappointing tone

Ragna had tried to attack Jubei again only this time his weapon was in its scythe form hoping to hit Jubei with the better reach. Though once again this tactic had proved to be pointless for Ragna. Because Jubei had anticipated this possible tactic and proceeded to dodge each attack with ease while having the extra boldness of keeping his eyes closed as if to mock Ragna with the reality of their gap in skill and experience. This had continued on for a few more minutes until Jubei himself had jumped over Ragna and kicked him in the back managing to knock him over.

"Damn I guess I really am pushing my luck I have to find a way to turn this around and fast." Ragna had thought to himhself

"So are you ready to call it quits Ragna? There's no shame in it after all." Jubei had said in a casual tone

"Don't think for a second that I'm gonna stop here!" Ragna had yelled before he charged towards his master ready to swing at him

Unfortunately for Ragna Jubei had already planned a counter attack. When Ragna got close to Jubei for the swing the short faunus had jumped onto Ragna's blade and then before Ragna realized it Jubei was behind him with his swords drawn.

"Well it looks like I win." Jubei had said before landing on his feet behind Ragna

Before Ragna can fully register what Jubei had said he had found himself in immense pain. Then in a brief second his aura was breaking as he was falling to the ground. Ragna had tried to get himself up so he can continue but he realized that it would do him no good.

"Dang it just let me have one more round that was just a warm-up." Ragna has said while leaning on his sword

"We had a deal Ragna I win you go to Beacon. Don't tell me your gonna back out and come up with excuses now? Because if you are then I can fight you without holding back just to teach you a lesson." Jubei had said

Ragna had dreaded that sentence because he knew full well what Jubei is capable of. Jubei has a reputation for being the strongest Faunus of Remnant a title that many wishes to challenge yet immediately regrets it soon afterwards. Jubei is a very kindhearted individual and also a patient one. His tolerance of the Faunus discrimination that he faces is proof of his patience. Yet hurt a helpless individual in his presence and the next thing they will experience is both fear and pain.

"Fine you win but don't think for a second that I have to enjoy it." Ragna had said finally giving in to the bargain

"Ha ha ha I knew you would see it my way." Jubei had said with confidence in his voice

 **(The Church Entrance)**

It has been a few days since Ragna lost to Jubei and ever since then he has agreed (with reluctance) to attend Beacon. It turns out that Sister Celica has spent the last few weeks getting the registration papers ready so Ragna can properly enroll into Beacon without any trouble. During the time Ragna was training with Jubei the two of them had done some bounty work involving the Grimm. Celica had spent some time visiting several locations so she can get written verifications for Ragna's own skills. Since there are many people who can verify Ragna's combat ability he should not face many problems with enrolling because he does not have a transcript.

"Well looks like you guys won't be seeing me for a while." Ragna has said to his caretaker, master, and sister

"Will you visit often big brother?" Saya had asked with some concern in her voice

"I will visit as often as I can Saya so don't you worry about that. At the very least I will visit more than a certain someone that's for sure." Ragna had said with confidence.

"I will make sure that your stuff is sent to Beacon Ragna. They have the contact information for here so all you have to do is attend and everything will be set. So good luck and be sure to make new friends and stay in touch with us." Celica had said with a smile

"Yes big brother good luck." Saya had said as well

"I'll see you off at the station Ragna I have to take care of some business first. Now don't go running off now Ragna." Jubei had said

"Yeah yeah I know at least with you meeting me there I don't have to worry about getting lost unlike a certain sister I know." Ragna had said before giving a quick glance at Celica

"Well see you all around." Ragna had said before leaving with a wave

After Ragna had gotten out of eyesight Celica had decided to speak to Jubei for a bit.

"Um Master Jubei are you sure we shouldn't tell him? I mean once he finds out he's not going to be happy about it." Celica had said with concern in her voice.

"Oh trust me Celica I'm positive that we shouldn't tell him. That hothead needs to learn to adjust to a surprise once in a while. Besides I like to think of it as payback for all of that poor attitude he has displayed over the years." Jubei had said before laughing

 **(The Station)**

It has been hours since Ragna had reminisced about how he had found himself in his current predicament. It is currently nighttime and Ragna was still at the station and much to his chagrin Jubei still hasn't come yet.

"What's taking so long I swear if it wasn't for the fact that Master can track me down I would have left on my own. But I gotta keep my word no matter how painful it will be." Ragna had said

Just as Ragna was about to get some sleep so he can get his mind off of his troubles he had heard a loud explosion. Realizing there is nothing else to do he had decided to go and see what it was about. When Ragna had arrived he was greeted to the sights of several more explosions occurring around the building. Then the sounds of explosions had started to get louder and louder to a point where a few men in red and black suits had started to run out of the building. Then a blonde woman had stepped out of the building looking around before pouting.

"Well I guess that was a disappointment. Oh well there is always next time." The blonde woman had said.

Ragna did not have anything better to do decided to greet the young blonde. Because he was impressed with how she sent all of those people running from what looked like a fight. As Ragna was walking towards the blonde he had started clapping to the young woman's confusion.

"Not bad it looks like you gave those guys quite a beating for them to be running like that." Ragna had said before finishing his claps

"It's always nice to hear a nice compliment so thanks. So uh mind telling me your name since you did clap and everything?" The young blonde had asked

"Oh my name is Ragna. Mind telling me your name?" Ragna had asked

"My name is Yang Xiao Long but you can call me Yang. So what are you doing around here I doubt you're here for the club." Yang had said with a curious look

"Oh I'm just waiting for someone I'm in the process of enrolling into Beacon Academy. So a friend of mine is supposed to come and help me with the final steps." Ragna had said to Yang's amazement

"What a coincidence I actually plan on attending as well. So it looks like it won't be too long until we see each other." Yang had said before she was walked to her motorcycle and started the engine

"Until next time Ragna." Yang had said before riding off

"Huh so it looks like she'll be attending Beacon as well. Well OK I guess attending this Academy won't be as bad or boring as I thought." Ragna had said before returning to the station

Unknown to Ragna a short figure was watching him from a distance. The figure is Jubei who has a very tired look on his face. Yet did not allow his stance to show his fatigue.

"There's another reason why you have to go to Beacon Ragna. I wish I can tell you but I don't think you're ready at least not yet. You will know in time but until then get stronger and stay safe." Jubei had said in a low tone before jumping down from the roof and getting to Ragna.

 **(Atlus)**

The sound of a swift wind can be heard throughout the training room of the School. At least 25 training robots has been cut into many pieces and the figure who cut them did not look worse for wear. If anything he looked bored because there has been a severe lack of challenge from the training robots. The other students are too scared to fight him because of the stories of his skills which too many people can verify.

"Well done young man you have decimated the training course once again. Not to mention you have managed to do all of this without using your semblance that alone is worthy of praise. I haven't seen a performance this splendid since Winter Schnee." The Instructor had said

"I'm leaving in a few days so I highly doubt you will see me in this room again." The lone figure had replied

"Yes I understand still come back and visit when you get the chance. After all future students can still learn much from your very example Jin Kisaragi." The Instructor had said

Jin had looked at the instructor one last time before he left the training room.

* * *

 **(A/N) The introduction chapters will be multiple parts and it will serve as an introduction to the blazblue characters who will be attending Beacon. Who those characters are well wait and see or speculate.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 the introduction part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I have received some good responses to the first chapter of this story and I am glad about it. I really appreciate the follows, favorites, and reviews I have received so far for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Introduction Part 2

 **(The School Hallway)**

It has been 6 years since Jin has been adopted into the Kisaragi family that resides within Atlus. Ever since Jin has enrolled at the school within Atlus he has excelled at the school from academics to combat training. While it goes without saying that Jin is very accomplished it also left him with little time to socialize. As a result, he has trouble making friends and the friends he does have are few and far between. Currently Jin has found himself getting ready for enrollment for an Academy which to his surprise does not reside within Atlus.

"Well it seems that I still have a few more things to prepare for before I enroll at the Academy." Jin had thought to himself after his session in the training room. Though as he was thinking about what he should do next so he can be better prepared for his enrollment someone had bumped into him.

"Oh sorry I didn't see where I was going." A young female voice had said

When Jin looked at the source of the voice he had saw that it was a short young woman with long blonde hair. The young woman herself is Noel Vermillion one of the few people who know Jin Kisaragi on a regular basis. With the exception of a small number of people Jin had always tried to keep people at an arm's length. However, with Noel Jin has always felt enraged at the mere sight of her even though he could not explain it. Not to mention Noel's clumsiness is not helping things for that matter.

"Noel why am I not surprised that it was you who bumped into me. I thought that you would at least have enough sense to watch where you're going but it appears that you have proved me wrong." Jin had replied in a venomous tone

"Oh it's you Jin I'm sorry I was in such a rush I wasn't paying attention. I'm actually enrolling to an Academy soon and I still have to get ready." Noel had replied in a hasty and nervous tone

"Whatever just proceed with your business I just got finished in the training room so my advice to you would be to use it to hone your skills. I have seen your combat rank and if you don't improve then the Academy you enroll into will be the death of you if not the Grimm." Jin had told Noel in a brutally honest tone

"I understand thank you for the advice." Noel had said

"Oh come on it's not like she's going to be alone at Academy. After all, Noellers is gonna have me watching her back." An energetic voice had said

When the two looked at the source of the voice it was Makoto Nanaya. Makoto is a Faunus that has the traits of a squirrel and has been very energetic with her friends. Though beneath that layer of energy she has experienced many problems in her life especially during the early days of the School.

"With me watching out for her she won't have any problems at the Academy. The main reason is that I'm enrolling as well. Isn't that right Noel?" Makoto had sad with a great deal of confidence

"Right Makoto but don't forget I will be watching your back as well at the Academy. I only wish that Tsubaki can come to the Academy with us." Noel had responded with a nervous tone

"Thank you Noel but I'm sure that the two of you will do fine on your own." Another voice had said much to everyone's shock

All of them looked at the owner of the voice and saw a red haired woman with sharp blue eyes. The owner of the voice is Tsubaki Yayoi part of a noble family and a good friend to both Noel and Makoto who is also a childhood friend with Jin.

"Oh Tsubaki I didn't see you come to us. You have a concerned look on your face is everything OK?" Noel had asked

"I've just been busy getting ready for Atlas Academy and it took up more time than I thought. Don't worry I've been alright if anything I'm concerned about Carl." Tsubaki had said with a worried look on his face

"Wait little Carl is missing?" Makoto had said in a concerned and surprised tone

"Well it's just that I have heard from some of the instructors that he has left the Academy a few days ago. Nobody knows why but he had just recently turned in the paperwork and left. Do any of you know if something was different with Carl the last time you saw him?" Tsubaki had said with a concerned look on her face

"Everything was Ok the last time I saw him. Though now that I think about it he was absent for a few days before I saw him again but I didn't think much on it back then. I hope everything is OK with him." Noel had told everyone

"Well little Carl probably had to move and was too stressed about it to tell us. I wouldn't be too surprised I mean he always has been sensitive. For example, he always panics every time I give him a BIG hug because of how cute and adorable he is." Makoto had said

"Considering your semblance which just so happens to be super strength I would be panicking as well Makoto." Noel had said with Tsubaki chuckling and Jin pinching the bridge of his nose

"WHATEVER." Maloto had replied to the laughter of both Noel and Tsubaki

"By the way what are you doing here Jin I thought you would be getting ready for your move to the Academy?" Tsubaki had asked her childhood friend

"I had some spare time on my hands and I decided to make use of the training room. After that I was bumped into by Noel and kindly advised her to make use the room so she can improve her skills." Jin had explained

"Well then why don't we all go to the training room together? I actually want to see how much you have improved Noel. I also want to see your improvements as well Makoto. Your welcomed to come along Jin I mean I know you have used it but I want you to see how much I improved as well." Tsubaki had advised

"Very well Tsubaki I am curious to see how far you came along since the last time we sparred." Jin had said to Tsubaki's satisfaction

"Wow you can just taste the tension between those two huh Noel?" Makoto had whispered to Noel

"Yeah I know Tsubaki doesn't show it but she must be pretty devastated that she can't go to the same Academy as us. Hopefully things will work themselves and we will still stay in touch." Noel had whispered in an optimistic tone

"Well everyone let's go to the training room." Tsubaki had said

 **(The Training Room)**

The four students had travelled the hallway together so they can make use of the Training Room. However when all of them arrived they had noticed that the room has recently been used and the person in there is finished. When doors opened they all noticed a white haired girl with light blue eyes leaving the room. This woman is named Weiss Schnee who is the heiress if the Schnee corporation.

"Oh hello Jin it is good to see you again. So tell me how have you been doing?" Weiss had asked in a humble tone and manner

"I have been doing well Weiss I see that you still continue to make use of the training room." Jin had replied

"I have improved myself greatly but I still have a lot of room to improve myself Jin. If you don't mind can you spend some time helping me better my skills?" Weiss had asked looking at Jin and the ground nervously

However before Jin was able to give Weiss a response. Tsubaki had stood in front of the young heiress taking a bold stance and tone.

"You had just finished the training room Ms. Schnee so I highly doubt you're in much of a condition to arrange a training session. So I HIGHLY recommend you rest." Tsubaki had said with no signs of backing down her glare on Weiss

"I'm only leaving the training room so that other people can use it after all I am trying to be considerate. If anything SOME people need the training room more than others." Weiss had said returning Tsubaki's glare with her own

"Oh boy I can't believe there at it again." Makoto had whispered to Noel

"Um did something happen between the two of them for them to act like this towards each other?" Noel had asked

"WHAT you have got to be kidding Noellers even I know some of the details. Tsubaki and Weiss has been rivals for years. They always competed against each other and it ended in a draw most of the time. What one lacks the other has in spades and it only adds to their rivalry. Not to mention they are trying to get the attention of a certain someone." Makoto had whispered to Noel making sure the others could not hear them

"You know if your curious about my skills your more than welcomed to spar with me in the training room Ms. Yayoi. I mean our families are friends so I'm sure a friendly spar would not be completely out of the question. Unless you have a good reason to not want to spar with me." Weiss had said in a bold tone yet venomous tone

"Very well I accept your challenge but don't think you big sister will be there to comfort you after you lose." Tsubaki had replied with an equal venomous tone.

 **(The Training Room)**

Tsubaki and Weiss had both stood on opposite ends of the training room with their respective weapons. Weiss is armed with the Myrtenaster and Tsubaki is armed with the family weapon the Izayoi. The both of them are also out of their uniform and in their clothes that they feel comfortable fighting in. It was also agreed by both of the girls that one of the school instructors will serve as a referee to avoid the risk of a biased judging. Makoto and Noel are there in the training room to show support for their friend while Jin is there because he did not have anything else to do at the moment. He is also curious to see how skilled the two of them are as well.

"Are all combatants ready?" The instructor had asked receiving a nod from both of the girls

"Then BEGIN." The instructor had yelled before the two of them dashed towards each other locking blades

Weiss was the first to jump back a small distance and decided to stab at Tsubaki repeatedly to drain out her aura bit by bit and eventually create an opening for a major attack. Tsubaki had used her shield to block Weiss's attacks. Tsubaki suspected what Weiss's plan is and decided to wait for a few more minutes with a plan in mind. Then before Weiss's attack had hit the shield again a strong burst of energy was sent from Tsubaki's shield knocking Weiss off balance. Tsubaki had saw an opportunity and decided to take it by repeatedly attack Weiss with her short sword until she stepped back so she can catch her breath.

"Wow Weiss's aura went down by 10% not exactly the best start." Makoto had told Jin and Noel

"True but that plan had put Tsubaki at risk as well. Her weapon the Izayoi has the power to manipulate energy and her semblance allows her to gather energy from light. When the match started she did not have the time nor the chance to gather energy so her weapon and her aura couldn't get strengthened. As a result, that energy burst had physically weakened tsubaki which can hinder her in the long term of the match." Jin had explained to Makoto and Noel

"So tell me Jin who do YOU hope will win in this spar? I mean between your childhood friend Tsubaki or your longtime classmate Weiss you must have some preference." Makoto had asked in a teasing tone

"Personally I don't really care who wins. I am just here to see how much their skills have improved." Jin had replied in a neutral tone

"Darn I should have known that would not have worked." Makoto had whispered to Noel

Weiss and Tsubaki had continued to fight each other repeatedly with their blades clashing repeatedly. Weiss had decided to step back further and decided to use the wind dust within her sword and blasted at Tsubaki with a strong wind. Tsubaki had used a great deal of her strength to block the wind but she had felt exhausted which is due to her earlier attack. Tsubaki had lost her balance for a brief moment though unfortunately for Tsubaki that moment was all Weiss needed. Weiss had used her semblance which are glyphs and used it to launch herself towards Tsubaki with her sword. Being unable to block she had taken the full force of the attack knocking her towards the back of the training room. When Tsubaki had looked at the display she saw that her aura was down by 15% much to her frustration.

"Ouch Weiss's attack looked like it hurts it's good to see she's not giving up." Noel had told Makoto

"True but now Tsubaki has the disadvantage being physically weakened and having the bigger aura loss. But our girl will pull through this after all this is nothing to her." Makoto had said trying to reassure Noel

Tsubaki had noticed the state of her aura and decided to use her semblance to gather energy from the light in the surrounding area restoring her strength in the process. Weiss had noticed what she was doing and used her glyphs again to launch herself at Tsubaki and deal another decisive blow against her. When Weiss got close Tsubaki had used the Izayoi not to block or counter but to launch herself in the air. While she was in the air Tsubaki had continued to gather energy and landed on where Weiss had summoned her glyph from earlier and gathered a great deal of power. Weiss had used her glyphs to summon a stream of icicles to attack Tsubaki. Using her newfound energy, she uses the Izayoi to launch a blast of energy towards Weiss and the ice stream. The energy blast had gone past the icicle stream to Weiss's shock so she summoned a barrier in response. Unfortunately for Weiss the barrier was not strong enough to block the full force of the blast only a small portion of it. The shock had knocked Weiss back and she had found her aura down by 5% leaving the both of them with an equal amount of aura reserves.

"Now they are evenly matched since both of their aura's is at 85% so let's see who will prevail from this scenario." Jin had muttered to himself

Weiss and Tsubaki had to make their next move and effective one. Weiss has proven herself to be effective with dust and she is able to use her semblance for a large variety of purposes. The flaw with her skills is that it requires her to think of a plan on the spot and some of her stronger abilities require time and concentration. If she is not careful then Tsubaki can catch her off guard easily. With Tsubaki on the other hand she is able to utilize the environment and her semblance can strengthen both Tsubaki and her weapon. Unfortunately, the flaw with Tsubaki's skill is that most of her strategies are straightforward so in an extended fight she can be easily predictable which will require her to find new and creative ways to use her abilities. Though despite their skill flaw the two of them have acquired a high combat rank below only to Jin Kisaragi.

Weiss had used her semblance to launch herself towards Weiss but instead of a normal stab she had enveloped herself in electricity. Tsubaki had used her shield and strengthened it to block the attack. Unfortunately, she since she cannot use the Iayoi and her semblance at the same time a limitation that Weiss is clearly taking advantage of. It was in that moment Tsubaki had decided to use the shield blast she used earlier to knock Weiss back. Unfortunately for the both of them the explosion had knocked the both of them back and had injured them both. With the electric dust and light shield blast neither of them can handle the force and it had slipped past their defenses. The result was their aura's taking a 25% drop since the both of them put too much power behind their attack.

The two had continued to attack each other slowly dwindling their aura bit by bit. Then eventually the both of them was in a position to win with one blow. However, the attack had to land and one mistake could ultimately backfire on them which will cost them victory. The girls had spent time getting themselves ready for their decisive move. Tsubaki was using her semblance to charge up her power and her weapon. While Weiss was charging up her glyphs so she can get ready as well.

"So their next move will determine the victor of this match." Jin had said to himself

Then after a brief moment the two of them had made their move. Weiss had used Glyph to launch a large and powerful sword beam at Tsubaki. As a response Tsubaki had launched her own energy blast towards Weiss. Though what happened next had surprised Weiss as the blast of energy that Tsubaki launched had absorbed her sword beam and continued towards Weiss. When the blast had hit Weiss but instead of injuring her it had put her in a bind. Then with the last of her energy Tsubaki had dashed herself towards Weiss with the intent to finish her off. Then when Tsubaki got close Weiss had cracked a smirk because when Tsubaki was about to attack Weiss a glyph had appeared beneath the two of them and an explosion had soon followed. When the explosion had dissipated the two of them were knocked out with their aura completely depleted.

"I see Weiss knows that Tsubaki couldn't land a strong blow against her from a distance. So she had placed a second glyph beneath the first one so it could be a trap. I highly doubt she expected the explosion to knock her out as well. Though that might be a result of Tsubaki as well since she was still able to hit Weiss regardless." Jin had explained while Makoto and Noel listened with amazement

"Since both combatants are unable to battle further I will declare this a draw." The instructor had said before leaving while Jin, Noel, and Makoto tended to Weiss and Tsubaki

 **(The infirmary)**

Jin had stood outside the infirmary while waiting for everyone to return. Jin was told that Tsubaki's and Weiss's injuries weren't serious and it would take some rest to make a full recovery. Unfortunately, this would delay them getting ready for their move to the Academy but it was a small price to pay. While Jin was waiting the first person to leave the Infirmary was Noel.

"The both of them will heal up in no time though they are still going at it but they will eventually cool off." Noel had told Jin

I am not surprised by this Noel but thank you for informing me regardless. Tell me Noel did Tsubaki tell you which Academy she was going to be attending?" Jin had asked Noel

"Oh well Tsubaki told me and Makoto that she will be attending Atlus Academy. She said that her family had insisted on a Academy that is close to home and well you know how she is about her family." Noel had explained to Jin

"I see well in that case it is not too surprising after all since she has always been close to her family. Tell me what Academy will both you and Makoto be attending since I suspect that the the two of you will attend different Academy's from Tsubaki's?" Jin had asked in a curious tone

"Oh well both me and Makoto will be going to Beacon Academy together. My parents recommended it since they want me to see the world. As for Makoto well since she found out which Academy I will be attending she insisted with her family that she attends Beacon as well." Noel had explained to Jin seeing a brief look of annoyance on his face.

"I see that I will have to deal with you for a few more years as well. My family insisted that I attend Beacon as well. They had insisted that I see more of the world that is outside of Atlus and Beacon will be a good Academy for me to go to. Do you know which Academy Weiss will be attending?" Jin had explained to a surprised Noel

"Oh I see well in that case I suppose I am looking forward to it. As for Weiss well I honestly don't know I mean me and Makoto aren't that close to her so I can only guess. Tsubaki might know but they are only associated with each other because their families are longtime friends but even then there are no guarantees for the details." Noel had explained

"I see well thank you for the details Noel. It looks like the two of them will resting so I will be going to finish my preparations for Beacon." Jin had said before getting up and walking away. But before he could go he was stopped by Noel

"Um Jin before you go I have to ask. I heard around the school that you was adopted so um is that true?" Noel had asked

"I don't see how that is any of your business Noel. But to indulge your curiosity then yes I am adopted." Jin had replied

"Well in that case I'm just curious do you know if you have any blood relatives?" Noel had asked in a nervous tone

"I do have a sister and a brother but it doesn't matter, not anymore. My adoptive family had taken the initiative to contact my old caretaker and informed her that I will be attending Beacon. I would like to continuing getting prepared so I can take my mind off of the matter entirely." Jin had replied in an intense tone

"Oh I see well in that case I will leave you alone." Noel had said before being stopped by Jin

"Wait I have a question of my own it's something I've always been curious about. Your guns Bolverk is it true that they are the fabled aura weapons?" Jin had asked

"Oh why yes I can't remember how I got them but they have been with me for a very long time. The best part is that when I lose them Bolverk always finds its way back to me." Noel had replied

"I see that will be all then." Jin had said before leaving to continuing preparing for Beacon while Noel was slightly confused as to why Jin would ask about her weapons

 **(The Atlus Park)**

It was nighttime by the time Jin had went to the park so he can relax after he had finished getting ready. While at the park it was a good chance for Jin to take a look his aura weapon the yukianesa. Jin does not remember how he had acquired his sword as well but all he knows is that it has been with him for a long time as well. Jin could not explain it but he felt a strong connection to his sword and when he used it all of its functions felt natural to him. After looking at his weapon Jin had looked at the moon while reminisced about his childhood. Jin still remembers his days with his siblings Ragna and Saya before he was adopted. Though after Jin was adopted he was told by his parents that he can visit them anytime he wants. While Jin had visited them in the past his visits was brief and eventually he stopped visiting at all. Looking at the moon gives him a reminder of his childhood and his old fear.

"The moon, I've always hated it." Jin had muttered to himself

While Jin was deep in thought he had heard a loud noise that is not too far from him. Jin had rushed towards the source and came across a Schnee store that has signs of being broken into. When Jin had taken a closer look he had noticed a group of people in a grey and black uniform wearing what appears to be a Grimm mask.

"So this is the White Fang that has been causing trouble. Well I suppose that this is a good time for me to see how my skills measures up to these terrorists." Jin had said before walking towards the White Fang

When the White Fang noticed him they did not waste any time and stated firing at Jin with their machine guns. Jin had used his sword to block all of the shots while it is within its sheath. Then Jin had used his semblance to summon a stream of ice from the air and attacked the White Fang members. Some of the White Fang was hit while others had dodged it. Some of the White Fang members had taken out melee weapons and proceeded to charge towards Jin. Though Jin had saw the White Fang members approach him he had continued to maintain his stand. The moment the White Fang members got close to Jin was what he was waiting for. In an instant Jin had drawn yukianesa and cut each of the White Fang members. Then he had dashed towards the remaining members at lightning speed and had cut them as well. The instant the White Fang members were cut their bodies had become frozen leaving only their heads exposed so they could be able breath.

After Jin had stopped the robbery he had called the police and they had came in several minutes. They had spent a good deal of time freeing the White Fang members from the ice before arresting them. Then after that they had questioned Jin due to the procedures that they must follow.

"Well thank you for stopping the White Fang from robbing this store of it's dust Mr. Kisaragi. We've had dust robberies for months and having some of them captured should give us some answers. If not then at the very least a lot of innocent people will sleep easier tonight. You know if you continue doing services like this then you could be the Hero of Remnant." The Officer had said

"Think nothing of it Officer I just did what anybody with my skills, experience and circumstances would have done. Now if you would excuse me I have some more personal business to tend to and I do not wish to hold off on it any further." Jin had explained

"I understand sir just be sure to stay safe for the evening. Once again thank you for your assistance for tonight Mr. Kisaragi." The Officer had said before Jin left to go home

"Hmm Beacon Academy so what will I encounter during the next four years." Jin had said to himself before leaving the area.

 **(Ronin-Gai)**

Within the Village loud noises can be heard from the Dojo. From within the Dojo a man can be heard yelling very loudly as if thunder had striked repeatedly and someone heard it from close up. Inside the Dojo many mannequins have been pierced by nails on the target markers while more has been pierced as the man was yelling.

"Another . . another . . .and one more." The loud voice had yelled

"You continue to amaze me with your intense training. Though don't you think you should get some rest after all you have been at it since this morning." A young voice had said

"I appreciate your concern young master however I must continue to surpass my past self if I am ever to be worth of the title Huntsman. I have been trained in the ways of a ninja and it is part of my duties to protect the weak and innocent and I cannot allow my skills to waver. For I shall be the guardian of peace to both human and Faunus. Soon I shall be a worthy protector of love and justice. It is my creed to be the Huntsman worthy of that name for I am BANG SHISHIGAMI!"

* * *

 **(A/N) For this story I will be replacing the Nox Nyctores with aura weapons for the sake of the lore within this story. the functions will be similar but different enough so it will be a good compliment to the concept of aura's and semblance. Characters who has Nox Nyctores in the blazblue games will have aura weapons. The weapons themselves will be similar to their Nox Nyctores counterpart but have different functions since the user will most likely have a semblance. To prevent potential confusion the lore of aura weapons will be explained later in this story.**

 **For example Jin's semblance allows him to create and control ice from the moisture in his surrounding and his aura weapon** **yukianesa freezes anything that it cuts. Though how much it freezes depends on Jin.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3 The introduction part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) This is the last part of the introduction chapters. Things will start to pick up next chapter at Beacon.**

Chapter 3 The Introduction Part 3

* * *

 **(Ronin-Gai Training Dojo)**

The Village Ronin-Gai is a large village that has a very diverse collection of people. The large Village has a huge number of refugees from other Kingdoms who are victims of major Grimm and bandit attacks and Faunus who have been mistreated to a point that they had to leave their kingdoms behind. Though there has been some political tension between Ronin-Gai and the other Kingdoms. Because the large village itself is on neutral territory that is between each of the Kingdoms any political problems that the Village Ronin-Gai face is very much short lived.

Within this Village lies a young man name Bang Shishigami who is training within the Dojo so he can better protect and serve his Village. Bang is an orphan that was taken in by the leader of the Village Tenjo. At first he had a hard time adjusting to the Village itself after losing his parents at such a young age. Though in time he had managed to be a natural part of the Village and decided to serve his home with every strength that is at his disposal. When he isn't helping others he is spending time in the Dojo training and improving his skills while he is kept company by Tenjo's son Homura.

"Mister Bang I understand how dedicated you are to improving your skills. But I must implore you to get some rest you will not do anyone any good if you run yourself ragged." Homura had said

"I appreciate your concern however I must improve myself if I am ever to be worthy of Huntsman. Young master you father has shown me and many others great kindness over the years while asking for little to nothing in return. So it is only appropriate that I work hard to for the sake of Ronin-Gai. Besides Master Tenjo said that I will betraining as a Huntsman soon and I must be prepared for anything." Bang had explained

"You'll do well to listen Bang I mean it would be a shame if you get killed by the Grimm because your reflexes were too slow because of fatigue." Another voice had said

"I appreciate the warning Kagura however I am curious as to why you are here. Did Master Tenjo send you to get me or did you want to join me for my training?" Bang had asked

"Master Tenjo did send me to get you and as for joining you for your training no . . . just no." Kagura had clarified to Bang much to his disappointment

"How unfortunate Kagura that you do not want to train with me. However, at the very least I have been called by Master Tenjo and I do not wish to keep her waiting. Kagura can I entrust Young Master Homura to your care?" Bang had asked Kagura in a serious tone

"Sure Bang just make sure you get to Tenjo quickly. I noticed someone coming to talk to her after I left so don't be too surprised if you see her busy. Just wait until she's done then speak with her I will meet you there in a bit with Master Homura." Kagura had explained to Bang

"Thank you for the warning Kagura now I must be off!" Bang had left in a blinding speed

"Tch energetic and loud as always I just hope that type of attitude doesn't get him into any trouble." Kagura had said

"True but you can't deny his passion for wanting to fulfill his duties. I just hope that he finds the time to get some happiness for himself." Homura had stated with Kagura agreeing

 **(Tenjo's Residence)**

As Bang was getting close to the door's to Tenjo's main work room he had voices that sounds like an argument between Tenjo and another voice.

"I understand your concerns Lord Tenjo but if you could just look at the bigger picture this can help both your Village and the Kingdoms of Remnant in the long run." An older yet strict sounding man had said

"Agreeing to the terms of this land treaty would go against everything that Ronin-Gai is built on. I will not endanger the lives of these innocent people for the pitiful game of politics General Ironwood!" An older voice that Bang recognized as his master Tenjo

"The way of life for you and your people will not be threatened Lord Tenjo! The terms clearly state that in the event of a major war the Kingdom's that are part of the land treaty that are not in violation will be able to recruit able people from Ronin-Gai to fight for the Kingdom. Though it must be for territory that the Council agrees on. However, if for some reason that the recruits are unable or not willing to fight then they can give support to the fighting Soldiers in non-combat zones." The man now identified as General Ironwood has explained to Tenjo

"That is not the only concern I have with this treaty General. Ronin-Gai has access to resources that has recently gotten the Council's attention. Part of the terms of the treaty is for the Kingdoms to have access to the natural resources that we have and if we deny the request it is punishable." Tenjo had replied

"I understand your concern with that term however it is not as strict as it looks. The treaty also states that if you have some concerns with how the resources are used and distributed you can persuade the Council to null that part of the treaty and renegotiate the terms until a compromise is reached. Even then you will be given full access to the trade activities of the resources the Kingdom's acquire from your Village." General Ironwood had explained further to Tenjo

"Then there is also another detail within this treaty that I am very concerned with. There is a detail that request that I work regularly with Atlus's Science Division. I am no fool General Ironwood I know what it is that you seek." Tenjo had said with an intense gaze

"Lord Tenjo you know as well as I do that the legend of the aura weapons is real. Two students within my Kingdom has acquired such weapons and we have spent a great deal of time trying to recreate and study aura weapons ourselves but with little to no success. In all of Remnant only two people has the scientific knowledge that it would take to create aura weapon's. Unfortunately, one of them has gone off the map and the other one works with us only when the mood strikes her. You are a known master of aura and with you and her at the helm it will become much more possible to create aura weapon's." General Ironwood had explained to Tenjo

"Did you honestly think that IF I had agreed to the treaty I would willingly contribute to making aura weapons for your war? You know full well that aura weapons choose their own master. What do you think will happen if the aura weapon falls into the wrong hands?" Tenjo had replied with an irritated tone

"We would be careful as to who would know about the existence of the aura weapons that are made. if it turns out that a potential threat is going to be the master of an aura weapon then we will deny that threat a weapon." General Ironwood had clarified before Tenjo had taken a deep and tired breath

"We have been going back and forth with this General for weeks. It is almost time for your Academy to open and I must get things prepared on my end as well." Tenjo had told General Ironwood

"I understand Lord Tenjo we will have to continue this another time. Until next time have a good day and I look forward to seeing your pupil in my Academy." General Ironwood had said before leaving after giving a respectful bow to Tenjo

"Come on in Bang I know you are out there." Tenjo had said after knowing that nobody is in the main room.

Bang had entered the room after Tenjo had called for him knowing that Bang was outside the doors.

"I did not mean to eavesdrop on your conversation Lord Tenjo. It's just that I was told by Kagura that you had called for me and I stood outside waiting." Bang had said while bowing to his Master

"Do not worry Bang the both of us were loud in our argument you are not at fault. That conversation is just the frustrating side of politics. That man is named James Ironwood he is in charge of military affairs at Atlas and he is also part of the Council. Though he has good intentions for the people his actions make people cautious of him." Tenjo had explained to Bang while he bowed and listened

"I understand Lord Tenjo though I am curious why is it you have called me here?" Bang had asked

"I have called you here because of your future Bang. As you know you are 17 years old and you are old enough to attend an Academy that trains future Huntsman and Huntresses. I understand your passion for Ronin-Gai and now I believe that you should be learning how to be a part of the world that Ronin-Gai is a part of." Tenjo is explaining to Bang

"Lord Tenjo what are you telling me?" Bang had asked with a nervous look on his face

"She's saying that you're going to enroll into an Academy that trains future Huntsman and Huntresses Bang." Kagura had said after coming into the room with Homura

"Is that true Lord Tenjo are you going to send me to an Academy?" Bang had asked Tenjo

"Yes Bang it is true that you will be going to an Academy. Both you and Kagura will be going to different Academy's so you can better yourselves. Ronin-Gai has always been a place where people can come to if they have no home of their own both Human and Faunus. This Village serves as both home and protector but for Ronin-Gai to be a part of the world then its protectors need to better understand the world as well." Tenjo had explained to Bang

"I understand Lord Tenjo your words hold the strength of wisdom. That is guided by the calming force of compassion." Bang had said with amazement in his voice

"You will be attending Beacon Academy that is located within Vale. I had a meeting with Ozpin a few months ago and I was impressed by what he told me of Beacon. After what he told me I had figured that Beacon would be a good fit for you." Tenjo had explained to Bang

"I see but what about Kagura or young Master Homura?" Bang had asked with a concerned look on his face.

"The other Ninja's and guardian's will be here for my son Bang. As for Kagura he will be attending the Academy within Atlus, I trust that he will have no arguments with this arrangement?" Tenjo had said looking at Kagura

"No arguments from me Lord Tenjo. I just hope the babes there aren't all uppity, strict, and military. Though if there are some real nice hotties then I wouldn't mind." Kagura had said with a mischievous smirk on his face

"I see that your perverted mind is in the gutter as always Kagura. Can you at least show a little restraint in front of Lord Tenjo and her son." Bang had told Kagura

"Hey at least I'm honest about myself and my desires." Kagura had replied before Bang had started shouting while Tenjo and Homura laughed at the whole ordeal

 **(The Gates of Ronin-Gai)**

Bang had spent the next few days getting himself ready for his trip to Beacon. Bang had decided to take a break from training so he can get used to the sights of Ronin-Gai one more time before leaving. Once the day for him to leave approached half of the Village including Tenjo, Homura, and Kagura was there to wish him farewell.

"Good luck Bang I know we have MANY disagreements but I know that you will do great at Beacon. Who knows you might see me there before we graduate so we can have that noble clash you always talk about." Kagura had told Bang

"Thank you for your kind words Kagura. I trust that you will hone your skills at Atlus Academy as well." Bang had told Kagura

"I know that you will do well at Beacon Bang. You will represent us with honor and pride." Homura had told Bang

"Your words are too kind to me Young Master Homura. Though I will strive to my best at Beacon." Bang had told Homura (while holding back tears)

"Bang before you go I would like to give you something of great importance that will no doubt be useful to you." Tenjo had told Bang before giving him a large nail

"Master I'm very honored by this gift. Though I must ask what is it?" Bang asked while looking at the nail

"Do not let its appearance fool you Bang because this is an aura weapon. A very powerful one that if used within certain circumstances it can be very effective. This aura weapon is called the phoenix rettenjo and it has the power to stop aura and dust. Though that is only a fraction of its power but you will learn of its full potential when you have reached yours. I believe that this aura weapon has chosen you to be its master so I expect you to handle it with great care. After all I have seen its power used with my own and the thought of it being misused terrifies me." Tenjo had told Bang while he listened diligently

"I understand completely Master Tenjo I will train myself diligently to master this aura weapon. I will also make sure that I maintain the discipline and restraint that is necessary to wield this weapon." Bang had told Tenjo

"I am glad to hear that from you Bang. Now listen we are not too far from Vale so I want you to get there from here by foot. I will give you a map so you will not get lost and also some food so you can replenish your energy during your travel. If your journey goes well you should be able to get there within two to three days." Tenjo had finished explaining to Bang

"Yes Master Tenjo I will depart immediately to Beacon. Until next time so long everybody!" Bang had yelled holding back his tears as he was leaving

 **(The Forest)**

Bang has spent several hours trying to reach Vale by foot. Though he has made some progress regarding distance he did not anticipate how far he would be able to go before getting tired. Not to mention that the map Tenjo had given him only gave him a general direction to go but nothing specific which only added to the problem.

"According to this map if I continue down this direction then I should be closer to the forever fall forest. Though it is still greatly disheartening to see that I still have a long way to go. Still if I reach this forest then I should be able to reach beacon with relative ease." Bang had said while reading the map

"It looks like night will fall soon so it will be in my best interest to stop for a bit. Even though it is ill advised I must continue on after I restore my strength after all I must reach Beacon soon and I do not want to risk being late." Bang had said before getting himself ready to rest.

Bang did not like it but he was getting tired and knew that he had to rest for a bit so he can resume his progress. Another reason that he wanted to resume despite it being night is because he knows from experience that the Grimm will be harder to deal with at night. So it will be in the interest of safety that he continues being on the move so he can avoid a Grimm ambush. At the moment Bang has started a small fire to keep himself warm in the night.

"Beacon Academy the school that trains future Huntsman and Huntresses. How well will I do when I reach this Academy. Will I be able to meet Lord Tenjo's expectations or will I disappoint him greatly? I suppose that for now all I can do now is hope for the best and hope that I make the right decisions along the way. Well for now I must take this time to enjoy my food I can't travel on an empty stomach after all. But first I must strengthen the campfire so I don't get cold." Bang before putting his packed food down on the ground and getting up to the campfire.

Unfortunately, a few seconds after Bang put his food down a figure had jumped down from the tree and grabbed the food. The figure is a female and is wearing a yellow hoody with long blonde pigtails. Looking within the hood she has the face of a young girl with red eyes but what made her stand out is her tail which indicates that she is faunus. After the young faunus reached the ground she had started to eat the food that Bang had placed on the ground.

"Mmnn this is really good too bad you just abandoned this food here meow." The young faunus had said

"Nooo give me back that food you child. Or else that I will have no choice but to discipline you." Bang had told the faunus despite the fact that she is still eating his food

"Well if you want this food back then your gonna have to catch me right neow." The faunus had said before running off at very high speed

"So a challenge to retrieve my food then. Very well young faunus but beware I Bang Shishigami will succeed and you will return what is mine." Bang had yelled before chasing the young faunus

Little did Bang know that chasing the girl is much harder than he anticipated. The reason is because the faunus is jumping from tree to tree at an impressive speed. Not to mention that faunus has an added advantage of being able to see in the dark which makes it harder for Bang. Though Bang has been trained to move in the darkness as well it pales in comparison to the natural skill of the faunus which adds to the challenge. Bang is able to keep up with her but with her speed he was not sure for how long he can keep track.

"Darn that young child is much faster than I originally thought. Under different circumstances I can catch her easily but she is able to see in the dark much better than I can and she knows it. I suppose that I have no choice I must use my semblance." Bang had said before generating his aura.

"FUH" Bang had yelled before his body radiated green energy and his speed increased

With the increased speed Bang was able to catch up to the young faunus easily. However, it was another issue to be able to catch her because she was navigating between the numerous branches and her reflexes is still very impressive. Bang realized that as long as she was able to move around the trees with her impressive agility. Then it would not matter if he caught up with her since he couldn't catch her.

It was with this realization that Bang had an idea that would make it much more possible for him to catch the faunus. Bang had started to generate his aura once again so he can use another part of his semblance but this time with a plan in mind.

"KA" Bang had yell which caused his body to radiate red energy

After Bang yelled the word he had grabbed his nails and threw them but they went past the young faunus. The young Faunus was not paying attention to what Bang was doing because she was focusing on not getting caught. When she had reached another tree branch she had noticed something was wrong when she landed on it. When she landed on it the branch itself had started to break. Reacting quickly, she had jumped to another branch before she fell only for that branch to break as well but this time she fell. Bang had felt proud because his plan was to use his semblance to strengthen his throws so once he throws his nails it would weaken the branches before the young faunus had reached it. Since it is the main reason why she was able to evade him every time Bang got close. After she fell the young faunus had found herself very sore. Bang did not waste any time getting back his boxed food from the faunus.

"Now I have finally gotten back my food. . . wait what where is my food?" Bang had said while looking at an empty container

"Ha ha ha ha where else could it be right neow. I ate it all while you were chasing me meow." she young faunus had said

"Why did you eat all of my food. You said you will give me back my food if I managed to catch you." Bang had said in an irritated tone

I said if you want your food back your gonna have to catch me. But I didn't say anything about the food still being there meow. Besides if you wanted it so badly why did you lay it down on the ground where anyone can get to it?" The faunus had asked

"I had to put it down so I can tend to the fire I had to keep me warm." Bang had explained

"But where I'm from putting things on the ground is a sign that nobody wants it. I mean all sorts of bugs can get to it. Only suckers would leave their food alone like that meow." The young faunus had said

"Well I suppose you do have a point an odd and crazy point but it does make sense to some extent." Bang had told the faunus

"Meow well I'm sorry I took al of your food the elder does always tell meow not to do stuff like that. But I suppose I got carried away but I was hungry and your food smelled really good meow." The faunus had said

"Well I suppose that you were hungry and you did apologize. So all is forgiven though I must admit chasing you was admittedly fun besides it's not like that is all of the food . . I . . . Have." Bang had said before realizing something crucial

"Um young faunus do you remember the direction we went?" Bang had asked nervously

"Nope we were running preeety fast meow." The faunus had replied

"We have to go back NOW!" Bang had said before running off with the faunus running behind him.

 **(The Campsite)**

Bang had hurried to the spot where he was at previously and was glad to see that his supplies is uninterrupted. The only thing that was different was the campfire itself but it's to be expected.

"Whew it appears that all of my food and supplies are still intact. Even though I am relunctant to do so. It's clear that I must take rest for the night here in the woods but I suppose it can't be avoided." Bang had said reaching his supplies

"Wow I guess it was a close call for you huh meow." The faunus had said

"You know I never did get your name young one. If it's not too much trouble would you mind telling me." Bang had asked the young Faunus

"Oh well my name is Tao Kaka meow." The faunus now known as Tao kaka had said

"Hmm Tao Kaka oh you're from one of the Kaka Villages aren't you?" Bang had asked with some curiosity in his voice

"Yep I was told by the Village elder to go to Bacon so I can better help my Village." Tao had said

"Um Bacon well where I'm going may have some bacon. Though I'm admittedly having a hard time seeing how bacon can help you and your village.

"Well I was told that Bacon can help meow get stronger. So I have to go there and do my best to get there." Tao had said

"Well I suppose that we should be traveling together Tao. I will focus on getting to my destination and while I'm at it I can help you get Bacon. My name is Bang Shishigami by the way." Bang had told Tao

"That name will be hard for meow to remember. You smell kind of scruffy how about I call you scruffy man?" Tao had asked

"I doubt my name is hard to remember but if it helps you then I will not mind." Bang had clarified

"Well how about you share some more food with meow. That chase had worked up quite an appetite." Tao had said while drooling

"Wait, you ate my food, made me chase you for it, then now you are telling me you are hungry again?" Bang had said with a very shocked look on his face

"Yep so do you have any more meow?" Tao had asked rather shamelessly

"Hahaha well I suppose there is no helping it. Very well we'll both eat but I will serve the food I don't want you running off and working up ANOTHER appetite." Bang had told Tao before he gave her some food then himself

"Hmm say Tao did the Village elder tell you more about this Bacon your supposed to get for your Village? It's just odd that you have to travel all this way just to get something like bacon." Bang had asked in a curious yet concerned tone

"Well my elder was pretty sure I need to get this bacon. She told meow that if I go to bacon in Vale then I can be really good Huntress meow." Tao had said

"Hmm say Tao did your elder say Bacon or Beacon?" Bang had asked

"Wow Scruffy your right it was Beacon. The elder said I had to go to beacon so I can be a better protector to my Village meow." Tao had said

"Maybe it was a good thing I ran into her like this. If she still mistook Beacon for bacon I fear where she would end up." Bang had thought to himself

"Well I'm glad we got that cleared up Tao. In fact, I was on my way there so I can attend. Would you like to travel with me since we are heading to the same location (and to make sure you don't get lost)?" Bang had asked Tao Kaka

"Well OK you do have some really good food and I do want more so I'll travel with you." Tao had said before continuing to eat her meal

 **(Forever Fall Forest)**

Bang and his new companion Tao had resumed their journey to Vale after resting for the night. The pair had woken up early so they can get a fresh and early start. Eventually the two had managed to reach Forever Fall Forest and according to the map they were getting close.

"Whew Forever Fall Forest I thought we would never make it." Bang had said after catching his breath

"Wow Scruffy I'm very impressed that you made it despite the fact that you got lost meow." Tao had said

"We wouldn't have gotten lost if you hadn't tried to chase every bird you see. But I suppose it doesn't matter now all we have to do is follow." Bang had said before stopping himself

"All we have to do is follow what Scruffy?" Tao had said wondering what Bang was going to say next

"Tao please be quiet I hear something in the distance. It sounds like the Grimm and from what I can hear it seems like they are fight someone. Quickly Tao we must get to that person's side!" Bang had yelled before running off in the direction of the fighting with Tao behind him

When Bang had arrived he had saw several Grimm in the area. Though what stood out to Bang even more is that he had saw a two people fighting the Grimm by themselves. One of them is an orange haired girl wielding a hammer while the other one is a young man wielding two bladed automatic pistols. The Grimm themselves were a few Ursa's, Beowolves, and three Boarbatusk of medium size.

"Tao I will go and assist those travelers stay here I don't want you to get hurt." Bang had said before running to the two travelers.

The two travelers had felt themselves getting tired after fighting the Grimm for a while. Also what is making things even harder for them is that they did not get any sleep the day prior mainly because of the orange haired girl.

"Well Ren it looks like taking down these Grimm is gonna take longer than I thought huh hehehe." The orange hair girl had said

After the orange hair girl had killed a Beowolf with her hammer an Ursa had leapt towards her with the intent to attack. Before her companion Ren could do anything a large nail had pierced the Ursa and after it dissipated a spiky haired man had appeared in front of it and slowly raised himself up.

"Behold you evil creatures for you have made a most fatal mistake on this very day. By attacking the innocent you have called forth your end at my hands. For I am the protector of love and justice for I am BANG SHISHIGAMI!" Bang had yelled while getting a confused look from the travelers and the Grimm

After Bang's awkward entrance one of the Beowolves had dashed towards Bang. Unfortunately for the Grimm it was too slow and Bang had managed to dodge it by disappearing. After the Beowolf had landed Bang had reappeared from above and destroyed it by attacking its head from above. After that one of the Ursa had tried to attack Bang with its claws. Bang had blocked the attack with his gauntlets and after it glowed Bang had retaliated by launching a punch that was engulfed in flames and punched the Ursa through the stomach causing it to dissipate.

The two Boarbatusk Grimm had launched a rolling attack towards Bang but he had already planned out a counter attack. Bang had grabbed his giant nail and swung it at the attacking Grimm and it was strong enough to destroy the two.

"That is but a portion of my skills you creatures of evil. I am giving you all this one chance to leave us. If you dare attack us further than I will have no choice but to execute all of you." Bang had told the Grimm

"That line sounded rehearsed Ren. Do you think he practices those speeches in the morning?" The orange haired girl had asked Ren while whispering so Bang doesn't hear her.

The remaining Ursa had decided to dash towards Bang with the intent to kill him. Bang had managed to dodge their attack and attacked one of the Ursa's. When the other Ursa had landed and turned around to attack Bang one of them was slashed rapidly while the other one was rushed by a hammer.

"Don't think your gonna leave us out like this Bang Shishigami. Oh and my name is Nora by the way and my friends name is Ren." The girl now known as Nora had said while fighting more of the Grimm

As the three of them were still fighting the Grimm a Boarbatusk had hit Bang taking him by surprise. The Ursa had noticed this and had dashed towards him with the intent to finish him off. However, before the Ursa had reached Bang the Ursa was hit with multiple slashes all over its body. When Bang was getting himself up he had saw that it was Tao who had saved him.

"Wow your beating up the bad Grimm and did not let me have fun. Well now I get to have my fun Scruffy man meow." Tao had said while her claws were out

The four of them had started to fight the remaining Grimm in the area. To make the fight go by quickly and also out of her excitement Tao had used her semblance and made copies of herself. What made the copies stand out is their completely black faces that has red eyes and a stand out smile. Each of the Tao copies had attacked the Grimm with their claws brandished and decimated several of the Grimm.

After a few minutes all of the Grimm in the area has been defeated much to the delight of all present company. Bang satisfied with the progress had decided to get to the two travelers to see if they were alright after the whole ordeal.

"Fellow travelers I Bang Shishigami am glad to see that you are all unharmed. Also I would like to thank you for assistance with the Grimm even though I came to help the both of you." Bang had told the two

"It's no problem Bang why if you hadn't come when you did then taking down all of those Grimm would have taken much longer. Oh yeah I don't know if you remember but my name Nora and this here is Ren." Nora had said

"Thank you for helping us with the Grimm Bang." Ren had said

"Oooh what type of weapon is this? Is this a giant nail? How did you get this? Do you fight with stuff like this often? Also who is that cat faunus she was so awesome?" Nora had asked in a very fast pace

"Well um I suppose that for one of your question this giant nail is a weapon given to me by my master and yes it is a giant nail. As for what type of weapon it is he told me it is an aura weapon but I do not know how it full functions but I will learn how one day. As for the faunus her name is Tao Kaka and we met under um interesting circumstances. So we have decided to travel together." Bang had explained to the energetic Nora

"Well I'm sure you will master your weapon soon Bang. Let's go Nora we have to get going we can't lose any more time." Ren had said before walking off with Nora following

"Will the two of you be alright on your own? If you want, we can travel together to your destination." Bang had told Ren and Nora

"Don't worry we shouldn't have too much trouble from this point on. Thanks again for the help Bang and Tao." Nora had said while her and Ren are walking off in a different direction.

"Well I suppose that settles that affair then. Well then Tao I would like to speak with you." Bang had said before walking to Tao

"Huh is there a problem scruffy meow?" Tao had asked

"I know I told you to stay back but I must admit I would have been in trouble if you hadn't helped when you did Tao so thank you." Bang had told to Tao

"No problem scruffy it was no trouble for meow. Now let's keep going I'm looking forward to having more fun meow." Tao had said in a very excited attitude

"Hmm say Tao I have decided we work well together and I see that there is much I can teach you. So I will be making you my first disciple and though I have much training to do myself I believe that this will be the first step in my future role as protector." Bang had told Tao

"I don't know what you said but if it means more free food for meow then I will take it." Tao had said to Bang

"Hmm I can clearly see that you will be a handful but regardless I will take that as a yes and I look forward to having you as my first apprentice. So let's continue on to Vale so we both can attend Beacon and be fully trained protectors." Bang had said continuing on his path with Tao

 **(Vale Airship)**

"Well Ragna it looks like we've finally arrived." Jubei had told his apprentice

When Ragna looked through the window he had saw a huge Castle that is impressive in scale and is shocked at the fact that he will be spending the next few years here at the Castle that is supposed to be an Academy.

"Wow this is Beacon Academy if this is a school then I hate to see what Vale would consider a Castle." Ragna had said in an impressed tone

"Hahahaha I knew you would be impressed with what you'll see. After this Airship lands this will be the point where we part ways." Jubei had told Ragna

"OK I will admit it this might not be so bad after all. I mean who knows there might be a pleasant surprise waiting for me in this Academy." Ragna had said while putting on his red coat

"Well it's funny that you mentioned surprises Ragna because there is VERY interesting surprise waiting for you at this Academy." Jubei had said as the Airship was landing

"Huh well what is this surprise that is at the Academy Jubei?" Ragna had asked in a worried tone that shows he is not looking forward to it

"You will see but for now be a good student and less of a smart aleck. But regardless for now good luck with Beacon Ragna be sure to speak to the headmaster if you survive the initiation." Jubei has said to Ragna as he was getting off of the airship

"Don't worry I will so long master and give the Sister and Saya my best when you see them next time!" Ragna had yelled to Jubei as the Airship gates were closing

"So this is Beacon Academy huh well let's just see what's in store for me." Ragna had said armed with his weapon blood-scythe mentally preparing himself for what's ahead.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **If there are any concerns about me giving Taokaka a human face in this story, please hear me out. I figured that Taokaka having her blazblue face would not be a good fit for the world and lore of RWBY not to mention it will be hard to explain. So I decided to give her a human face based off of the TONS of human Taokaka fan art out there. Also as for the blazblue original face I decided to make it part of her semblance so it will not be completely abandoned.**

 **Also just to prevent some potential confusion Bang's semblance in this story is FU-RIN-KA-ZAN and it activates by Bang generating his aura and saying the words. However, each word has a different power boost for Bang and if he wants more than one boost he is going to have to say more than one word.**

 **Also to answer kalakauai's questions**

 **Ragna's Semblance will be revealed and explained within the next two chapters but I can't reveal it this early because I don't want to spoil it. But rest assured Ragna's semblance does have a name and function.**

 **Saya's Church located near the borders of the Vale Kingdom so it is away from most of the public and close to a large forest.**

 **Noel and Saya are two different people in this story.**

 **As for the caps sorry about that it was an oversight but I corrected it.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Beacon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) This Chapter will consist of the characters from RWBY interacting with some of the blazblue characters. If I had gotten anything wrong in terms of the character personalities, please let me know and I will make the changes and improvements. Also if there are any questions about this story please let me know and I will answer it as best as I can. As long as it does not require a heavy spoiler to this story then I will most likely be able to answer it.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Welcome to Beacon

 **(Beacon Entrance)**

To say that Ragna was impressed with what he was seeing at first glance would be a fair understatement. For a lot of Ragna's life he has been within small Villages during his training with Jubei and spent a lot of time in the forest. To see Beacon Academy at such a close distance is nothing short of amazing to Ragna. Since he isn't used to seeing such an impressive sight everything that he is seeing at first glance impresses him greatly.

"Hard to believe that this is a school at first glance. Though if this is just a school then I'm curious to see what the other students are like. Not to mention the professors that will be teaching us how to be Huntsman and everything." Ragna had said out loud to himself before continuing

"Still before I gawk at the sights I better get to where I need to go. Master Jubei told me the bare essentials of what I can expect from my early days. So according to my enrollment papers I need to go to the amphitheater. Not much else after that but it's a start I should go ask around just to make sure I don't get lost." Ragna had said before going to the school hoping to get to his destination and not get lost.

As Ragna was walking towards Beacon Academy he had decided to look around to see what type of students that will be enrolled into Beacon as well as himself. What Ragna saw had impressed him further because he sees numerous students holding a weapon of some kind.

"Well looking at all of these students you would think that we were preparing for war or something. Though given that this Academy is training young people to be Huntsman and Huntresses then I suppose it's to be expected. Still I can't help but feel that a part of me want to fight with one of these guys just to see how I measure up." Ragna had thought to himself before continuing on.

As Ragna was walking towards Beacon he had decided to ask around since he really did not know exactly where he was going. He is slightly embarrassed at the fact that he has to ask for help but he will be even more embarrassed when the assembly starts and he is not around to attend it and the thought of the teasing he will receive made it much easier for him to swallow his pride.

"So who around here should I ask first for some direction from?" Ragna had wondered to himself. Though before he started to ask around he had heard a familiar voice

"Nice to see all of you again I should hopefully see you around at the academy." The voice had said

"That voice I know I remember hearing it before but where?" Ragna had thought to himself before walking to the source of the voice. After walking towards the source of the familiar voice he had saw that it was Yang a young woman that he had met briefly.

"It was nice to see all of you again. I will be sure to see you guys around at Beacon alright." Yang had yelled to a small crowd of people that were her old friends.

"Hey Yang it's me Ragna do you remember me from a couple of nights ago?" Ragna had yelled to Yang getting her attention

"Ragna . . . oh yeah I do remember you from a couple of nights ago. I was wondering whether I would see you again at Beacon after meeting you. So tell me what do you think of the Academy?" Yang had asked Ragna

"Well I have to say I'm impressed with what I'm seeing so far Yang. I assume that you had the same reaction as me?" Ragna had asked Yang only to receive a big grin from the blonde herself

"Your right I was impressed with what I've seen of Beacon and I'm looking forward to my time here even more. My sister was impressed by all of the sights of Beacon as well. But I just think that she has more interest in the weapons that the students here have." Yang had explained further to Ragna

"That's actually good to hear and . . wait you have a sister and she's going to go here?" Ragna had asked Yang with a surprised tone

"Well yeah that won't be a problem I hope?" Yang had said with a protective tone that Ragna is all too familiar with

"Hahahaha don't worry about it Yang that will not be a problem I'm just a bit surprised. If anything it's something I can actually relate to." Ragna had explained to Yang

"Really well do you have any brother or sister of your own?" Yang had asked

"Well I have a younger sister name Saya who is back home. As for a brother well let's just say the two of us aren't on good terms and its well complicated." Ragna had said in a low and angry tone in his voice that is a sign to Yang that the mention of his brother is a sore subject for Ragna.

"Oh boy I better change the subject fast." Yang had thought to herself before getting an idea after looking at Ragna's weapon and getting an idea thanks to her sister

"That sword of yours looks pretty unique Ragna custom made I assume?" Yang had asked hoping Ragna would accept the subject with ease

"Oh well yeah it actually is a custom made Yang it's a gift from my master. He gave it to me before he started training me and I call my weapon the blood-scythe. It has both a sword form and a scythe form but that's not the only thing it can do." Ragna had explained proudly before drawing his weapon so he can show it to Yang in all of its glory

"A sword that can be both a scythe and a sword it's just like my uncle's weapon. I hope you have the skill to actually use it Ragna." Yang had said to Ragna

"Heh just wait until you see me in action then you'll be getting a firsthand look at how strong I am." Ragna had replied before walking towards Beacon with Yang

 **(Beacon Academy Stairway)**

Bang had spent more time travelling than he originally wanted to towards Beacon but he is happy regardless with the fact that he made it to his destination. Though he himself feels tired after losing sleep because he had spent a great deal of time chasing Tao every time she either wandered off or smelled food. He had eventually managed to get the both of them on an airship that was heading towards Beacon. After making sure that Tao Kaka will not wander off on her own the two of them had parted ways with Bang optimistic that they will see each other again.

"Now that I have finally arrived the sights of Beacon is very impressive especially up close. Now that I think about it I wonder what type of students will I likely encounter here. Hmm if I encounter more students like Tao then my time will surely be occupied." Bang had thought to himself out loud before continuing onward towards Beacon.

As Bang was heading towards Beacon contemplating on what type of experiences he will be having he had overheard an explosion. After hearing the explosion Bang had run towards the source of the noise immediately. By the time he had arrived however he had seen a girl with silver hair walking away in a hurry. Bang had also seen a young girl in red and black clothes getting helped by a young man in blonde. As Bang was walking towards the two to see if the two of them are alright he had crossed paths with a girl who is wearing a black bow and is clad in black and white clothes. Bang thinking that she might be able to give him the full story of what happened decided to ask her what happened.

"Excuse me miss I had heard the explosion from earlier and came rushing here. Could you perhaps tell me everything that has happened here?" Bang had asked hoping to get some answers

"That girl in red had an accident with some dust and the girl in white had yelled at her before walking away." The girl with the bow had told Bang

"Oh I see thank you miss." Bang had said before noticing the girl with the bow had walked off before he got the chance to thank her.

"Hmm well it appears that no serious harm is done. Though I must go to her to see if she is alright at the very least." Bang had said before making his way to the girl in red and the blonde guy who was helping her up

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" the girl in red had asked the male blonde

"Hey I was just going through some air sickness I mean it's not often I get to ride up that high in the sky. With the airship doing constant motions. While I am on that very . . ." The blonde had said before he started getting dizzy and then a bit sick

"Um Jaune are you sure your gonna be OK?" Ruby had asked with a concerned look on her face

Jaune was having some trouble keeping it together. Though admittedly he did think he got a lot of it out of his system. He didn't think he could get sick again just thinking about the airship. Though before something worse could follow up after Bang had quickly showed up and hit Jaune on his back (Though it was intended to be a gentle pat). After getting hit Jaune had felt a strong pain on his back instead of his stomach. While the blonde is grateful to Bang for stopping him from throwing up he still felt hurt.

"OW why did you hit me on my back like that? I mean thank you for the help but you didn't have to hit me so hard." Jaune had said

"Oh I'm sorry I wanted to give you a pat on the back but I suppose I used more strength than I originally wanted to while I rushed to get here." Bang had explained to both Ruby and Jaune

"Well I see that you were trying to help so thanks my name is Jaune Arc." Jaune had told Bang introducing himself to the Ronin-Gai ninja

"My name is Ruby Rose its actually nice to meet you. Would you mind telling me your name?" Ruby had asked

"Oh well my name is Bang Shishigami and I have travelled from Ronin-Gai to attend Beacon so I can further my training to be a proper protector of the people." Bang had explained with much enthusiasm much to Jaune's shock and Ruby's delight

"Wow you came all the way from Ronin-Gai just to train at Beacon to become a Huntsman?" Ruby had asked the muscular teen in a cheered up tone after meeting Jaune and Bang

"Why yes I have Ruby. My master had met with the Headmaster of Beacon and was impressed with what he was told. So it was easily decided for him to send me here at Beacon. Though I must ask that you forgive me for my bluntness. But aren't you a little too young to be attending an Academy such as this Ruby?" Bang had asked with a concerned look on his face

"Well I actually stopped a robbery recently and the Headmaster was so impressed with my skills he allowed me to enroll into Beacon early." Ruby had explained to Bang getting an impressed look from him and a look of shock from Jaune

"That's quite an impressive show of initiative young Ruby and I look forward to having you as a classmate during my time at Beacon. Well Jaune Arc what is your story for why you are attending Beacon Academy?" Bang had asked Jaune

"Well uh what's there for me to tell I mean I wanted to be a Huntsman and coming to Beacon looked like a good option so I decided to come here." Jaune had explained nervously to Bang and Ruby

"Hmm I can't help but sense some uneasiness from you Jaune. Tell me have you had some form of combat experience before coming to Beacon?" Bang had asked Jaune in a concerned tone

"Well I have some combat experience before coming here at Beacon and whatever I lack I can just learn while I'm here." Jaune had said trying to put Bang at ease

"Well I suppose that is somewhat reassuring. Say would the two of you like to travel to the Beacon amphitheater together? I believe that we shall get along and have a nice conversation during our trip. Besides I don't have a map and well I don't want to get lost." Bang had explained to both Ruby and Jaune

"Well I suppose it would make for good company so sure Bang you can come with us." Ruby had said before the three of them had proceeded to walk together

 **(The east area of Beacon)**

"So you mean to tell me that you have traveled all around Remnant for several years with your master fighting several types of Grimm all for the sake of your training?" Yang had asked with an impressed tone in her voice

"Sure my master may seem a bit strange but you can't deny his skills. After you see him fight a few Grimm you'll want to have him train you as well." Ragna had said in a proud tone of voice to his newfound friend

"Not to mention that your master is friends with the Nun who raised you and your siblings at the Church you grew up in?' Yang had added further

"Yep I had some pretty humble beginnings but after some intense events I decided that I needed to get some training done. It has taken me a couple of weeks but I had eventually managed to convinced my master to train me." Ragna had explained further to Yang

"Wow now I have to hear more about your training one day. If not that then I have to at least see you in action. Who knows we might have a chance to spar against each other while we're at the Academy." Yang had told Ragna

"Heh well if we do have to spar at some point in the Academy just know that I'm not the type of person to pull my punches. Even if I'm fighting against a friend I'm not likely to lose against people and if you think I'm lying wait till you see what I can do." Ragna had said in a tone of great confidence

"Hehehe did you honestly forget about how you saw me beat up a club full of people? I would have you know that I'm not the type to back out from a challenge or lose at it either. Just don't hold back on my account when we do have our spar." Yang had replied with a confident tone and grin on her face

"You don't have to worry about that from me Yang and I will . . . " Ragna had said before he had stopped after getting a feeling of pure rage in his body that is clear on his face

"Uh Ragna are you OK?" Yang had asked in a concerned tone

Ragna had ignored Yang and turned around and had saw a figure that he did not expect he would ever see again. Who Ragna saw was a blonde young man with green eyes. The young man is wearing blue and white clothes and is holding what appears to be a katana. Ragna had recognized this person and though it has been years since they last met. He knew full well that it was his brother Jin.

"So it appears you really are coming to this Academy I suppose you have some skill after all brother." Jin had said to Ragna

"Well I didn't think you would be able to come to this Academy you little crybaby." Ragna had said

"Are you honestly surprised brother? Though I truly can't blame you if you can remember my childhood fear. Though I'm willing to take that remark as a sign that you have finally gotten over your fear of ghosts." Jin had responded with an insult of his own

"Hehehe well whatever it has been a few years since we last met. Now do we hug and catch up like those cliché families on T.V. or do we pick up where we left off?" Ragna had said grabbing his sword while Jin looked calm as ever

"You know I still hate your guts Jin and don't think for a second that you'll stand a chance against me. After all, last I checked I have always been the better fighter and this time I'll make sure you remember it permanently." Ragna had said before drawing his sword

"We'll see about that." Jin had said before grabbing the handle of his Aura Weapon Yukianesa

After a brief second the two of them had dashed towards each other at an impressive speed. When both of their blades had clashed they had generated a powerful shockwave of aura that was felt by Yang and the surrounding students who was close by. The two of them had struggled with each other for a bit and after a brief second they had both jumped back to give each other some distance.

Jin had decided to use his semblance and summoned several ice shards and launched them at Ragna at an impressive speed. Ragna had used his sword to block most of the ice shards with incredible speed but unfortunately he was unable to block all of them. The ice shards that Ragna couldn't block or deflect had managed to hit him several times all over his body. As Ragna was trying to block more of the shards he had quickly dodged to the side after noticing a strong stream of ice heading towards Ragna. After successfully dodging he had used his sword to block three large blades of ice.

Unfortunately for Ragna he had done exactly what Jin had wanted and used this moment as a chance to get closer to his brother and managed to land several cuts on Ragna with Yukianesa. After landing several successful cuts on Ragna Jin had moved backwards with great speed before Ragna had a chance to attack Jin while he was close up. Several parts of Ragna's body had started to become frozen solid though Ragna did not show any concern on his face. Mainly because he was not concerned at all with his predicament. After a few more seconds Ragna had released a strong burst of aura getting rid of the frozen parts on his body.

"Did you honestly think that the power of your Yukianesa would be enough to beat me Jin? Your Aura Weapon has the power to freeze anything that it cuts but that power is only effective as long as the power of the aura used for the attack is not overwhelmed. So if you're gonna to have any hope of freezing me with your Aura Weapon you're going to have to put more power to your cuts." Ragna had told Jin with a confident attitude

"Heh I would be disappointed if my earlier attacks did freeze you brother. Though truth be told the fact that you were partially frozen means that your weaker than I thought." Jin had responded

The two of them had dashed towards each other again and had repeatedly tried to attack each other. Though the result was that each of their swords had continued to clash with each other constantly. Each clash with the sword had caused a small shockwave which was causing more and more students to gather around the two fighters. Though neither Ragna nor Jin had noticed the crowd as they were focused on trying to beat the other.

Ragna had decided that enough was enough and it was time for him to use his semblance. After locking blades with Jin one more time Ragna had leapt far back from Jin and had raised his right arm while facing Jin.

"It looks like that your strong enough for me to remove the kiddie gloves Jin." Ragna had told Jin in a confident tone before generating his aura

"Restriction release." Was what Ragna had said before his aura had gotten a major power boost that had surprised everyone that was watching.

"How do you like it Jin? In order for me to use my semblance I have to release the seal that is on my right arm. What the seal does is rather simple it seals the strength of my aura by half. So in case you couldn't figure it out I have been fighting you while my aura is at half strength. Think you can survive now Jin if you want to run away crying don't worry I'll understand." Ragna had said with a confident attitude

"So all you did was strengthen your aura all it will really accomplish is making the fight last longer." Jin had said showing no sign of fear or hesitation

"Ragna's aura is so powerful I can tell just by looking at him. Not to mention his brother is showing no sign of being overwhelmed by Ragna's strength. Just how strong are these two to display power like this?" Yang had thought to herself as she was watching among the other students who have gathered to watch the fight.

Ragna had made an immediate dash towards Jin at blinding speed catching him off guard. When Ragna had gotten close he had made a very powerful slash at Jin. Though Jin had used his semblance to block the majority of the attack. Ragna's attack was still able to hurt Jin causing him to jump back from Ragna to make distance. Though what happened next was somewhat unexpected because from Jin a stream of red aura had left Jin and went to Ragna. Once the stream of aura had reached Ragna his earlier injuries had started to heal. After his injuries has healed his aura had gotten a bit stronger as well.

"So your semblance allows you to absorb a portion of my aura and it not only heals your injuries but it also strengthens your aura." Jin had explained

"Heh well it looks like you figured it out from observation Jin. I call my semblance aura eater and trust me this'll overpower your ice manipulation with ease Jin." Ragna had said to Jin

"So you were able to figure out my semblance huh brother? It won't make a difference since we now know what our semblances are." Jin had said before dashing towards Ragna while his brother did the same

The two warrior's weapons had met and clashed once again and both Ragna and Jin had continued to fight for a few more minutes showing no sign of slowing down. The audience was impressed by the show of power and skill that is displayed by the two. Among the students some of them had started to talk in whispers and find it hard to believe that the two of them are coming to Beacon to train to become Huntsman.

Ragna and Jin had paid no attention to the student's chatter and are still fully focused on their fight with each other but this time they are more cautious of each other's semblance. Ragna knows that while his semblance aura eater will heal his injuries he receives from Jin. It will not be enough to heal all of the injuries Ragna will receives and it is a limitation that Ragna knows all too well about. Ragna fortunately had a plan of attack so he had decided to make distance between him and Jin and swung his sword in an upward forward motion. What followed soon after was a stream of black and red aura with the head of what looked like a beast that is heading towards Jin.

Unlike the rest of the audience Jin was not fazed by this and proceeded to slash at the attack with his sword. What has followed was the attack itself being immediately frozen solid a result that has shocked everyone. Though what happened net had taken Jin completely by surprise as he had looked up and saw that it was Ragna leaping towards Jin with his weapon in its scythe form that is covered in the aura that Ragna generated with the addition of several aura blades. When Ragna had gotten close Jin had put a great amount of aura into Yukianesa and clashed with Ragna's blood-scythe causing an even massive aura shockwave that has caused the audience to shake in shock including Yang. After a few seconds of struggling the two of them had made distance between the two and started to breath heavily. As the two of them was trying to catch their breaths they had started to think about how to further proceed with their fight.

"Damn Jin's Aura Weapon makes him a problem close up so I have no room to be careless. Not to mention his semblance allows him to be a problem close up and at a distance. I have to think of a way to end this fast." Ragna had thought to himself while still keeping his gaze on Jin

"Damn it appears that my Brother's Semblance makes him a problem in close quarters combat. My semblance can keep him at a distance but I don't know how long that will last against him." Jin had thought to himself while keeping his gaze at Ragna

"It looks like I will have to give it one more hit before decide to use my trump card." Ragna had said before he had readied himself to attack Jin with his weapon

"I'm going to have to give it one more attack before I make the decision to use my trump card against brother. Regardless this next attack should most likely decide the next step of this fight." Jin had said before he grabbed his Aura Weapon readying himself to make another strong attack

After a few seconds the two of them had started to generate their own aura and it was an impressive sight to everyone in the audience including Yang. Once another second has passed Ragna and Jin had launched towards each other with their full strength with the mindset of them having to use their respective trump cards. Though as the two of them were getting close to each other prepared to land a strong attack with each other. The both of them had hit a very powerful barrier. The barrier was strong enough to knock the both of them back and caused a cloud of dust to form.

Once the dust had settled a lone figure had stood between Ragna and Jin. This lone figure is a middle aged female with blonde hair, a cape and is wearing a pair of glasses. The woman is also holding what appears to be a riding crop and from her position it is easy to figure out that she was the one who generated the barrier that blocked Ragna's and Jin's attack.

"Uh oh its Professor Goodwitch." One of the students in the audience had muttered to another student

"Everyone it will be in all of your best interest to leave and proceed to the amphitheater RIGHT NOW. As for the two of you who was fighting stay here I would like to have some words for the both of you." Glynda had said while maintaining her temper as all of the other students left so quickly dust trails had formed behind each of the students.

"I don't know what had caused the two of you to fight like this. But the both of you should know that fighting within school grounds especially on your first day will not be tolerated. So to prevent another fight from happening I will escort the both of you to the amphitheater. I hope neither of you will have a problem with that." Glynda had told Ragna and Jin with a tone that says she will not tolerate any more foolishness.

As Glynda was taking the brothers to the amphitheater a lone figure was watching them from a distance. This lone figure is wearing a pink and red kimono and has purple hair. He had seen the whole fight from the very beginning and was impressed by the show of power that is displayed by both Ragna and Jin.

"Well that was quite a good show that the two of them had displayed. Why if the stern yet good hearted professor hadn't intervened then I wonder how things would escalate in their fight. Still it is a good thing she interfered to prevent things from going too far." The figured had said to himself before trying to take a bite out of his food. Though before he was about to take a bite he had decided to talk further because he noticed a presence.

"You know I can feel your eyes looking at my food. If you're hungry and want something to eat, then I'll be happy to share some of my food with you. So all I'm asking is for you to just come down here." The pink garbed man had said before a figure jumped down that is revealed to be Tao Kaka.

"Wow you'll really share your food with meow?" Tao had asked the man in pink

"Well sure I think I packed more than enough food and I can tell that you are hungry so I don't mind sharing with you. By the way would you mind giving me your name if it's not too much trouble?" The man in pink had asked before giving Tao some of his food

"Oh well my name is Tao Kaka meow. So can you tell meow what your name is." Tao had said while eating her food in a messy manner

"Well aren't you a messy eater but I don't mind giving you my name. My name is Amane Nishiki and it's a pleasure to meet you Tao." Amane had said while Tao was continuing to eat

 **(The West area of Beacon)**

Bang, Ruby, and Jaune have spent a few minutes travelling together to get to their shared destination. During their short time travelling together the three of them had gotten better acquainted with each other. Jaune had spent a good amount of his time with them trying to explain himself on why he had vomited on the airship. Bang had spoken about his travel from Ronin-Gai to Beacon and made mention of his encounter with a Faunus and her helping Bang fight several Grimm. While Ruby had talked about her admiration for Huntsman and Huntresses with great delight.

"I can clearly see that you have a great amount of respect for the duties of both the Huntsman and Huntresses Ruby. It is something I can personally relate to with my respect for my master." Bang had said much to Ruby's delight

"Um Bang there is something I have always been curious about and it is that thing on your back. Is that your weapon and if it is why does it look like a nail?" Jaune had asked looking at the giant nail on Bang's back causing Ruby to look as well

"Oh your wondering about this why Master Tenjo had given me this before I left my Village. She tells me that this is an Aura Weapon called phoenix rettenjo. This weapon holds great power and I should train myself diligently so I can use this weapon to its full potential." Bang had explained to both Jaune and Ruby

"Wait you have an actual Aura Weapon? The same Aura Weapon that the only thing that is known about them is that there are only 9 in existence and are very powerful. Not to mention that not just anyone can have it and your master just so happens to give it to you." Ruby had said with a strong burst energy and excitement

"Well um I don't know about all of that but my master has said that it is an Aura Weapon and I trust that he is telling the truth. He said that it has the power to stop aura and dust but he told me that it is a fraction of its power. Besides it's not the only weapon I have. The other weapons I have are my gauntlets which can get stronger when I input my aura into it and that's not even mention when I implement dust into them. Also I have my Bang style shuriken which I have designed myself." Bang has said bring out his special shuriken

"Um they just look like regular nails." Jaune had said

"True at first glance but they have been specially modified by me to utilize aura. Also with a design like this they can travel with much ease and they are also more precise." Bang had explained to Ruby and Jaune

"Wow that is so cool Bang your weapons are incredible. As for me I have my scythe that I have made myself that I call Crescent Rose. It is also a high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby had said with much energy and excitement at the introduction of her weapon

"Um that is impressive Ruby." Bang had thought wondering whether or not Ruby had gone a bit overboard in the design of her weapon

"That looks really nice." Jaune had said in a nervous tone

"It's also a gun that fires bullets. So let's see what kind of weapon you have Jaune." Ruby had said while looking at Jaune with expectation

"Oh um well I have a sword and shield." Jaune had said bringing out his weapon

"Ohhh That looks really good Juane." Ruby had said in an impressive tone

"Indeed it does you have the look of a noble knight who will defend the weak and innocent. A creed that I myself have chosen to follow along with many others." Bang had said with a impressed tone

"Oh thank you guys and when I get tired I can make the shield smaller and put my sword and shield away." Jaune had said in a slightly depressed tone

"But won't it weight the same?" Ruby had asked Jaune

"True but you can't deny the convenience that it will bring. Besides with some training and discipline I'm sure he will bring out the best of his weapons and his skill." Jaune had said cheering Jaune up

"Thank you Bang I never really thought of it that way until now." Jaune had said

"Hey look at her over there she has a pair of gauntlets that is similar to my sister's." Ruby had said before rushing to the young woman with Bang and Jaune following

"Excuse me but can I take a look at your gauntlets please?" Ruby had asked

The young woman has white hair a scar across her nose, and is wearing a black jacket with a white zipper shirt underneath. She is armed with a pair of gauntlets that is similar to Yang's in design but has several major differences upon closer inspection.

"Um sure I don't see why not little girl." The young woman had said

"Wow the structure and design of your Gauntlets is impressive. The different pieces that on each of your gauntlets shows that each gauntlet has a different design purpose. Your right gauntlet is designed for close quarters fighting and your left gauntlet is designed for long range attacks." Ruby had explained impressing Bang, Jaune, and the young woman with the gauntlets.

"Wow I didn't think a kid like you could figure out the functions of my gauntlets so quickly at first glance. So would you mind all of you telling me your names?" The young woman had said

"Oh I'm sorry I am kind of a weapons geek. My name is Ruby, the guy with the scar on his face is named Bang, and the blonde one is named Jaune. So can you tell me your name as well please?" Ruby had asked

"My name is Bullet." The young woman now identified as Bullet had said

"Oh um well do you have a last name?" Ruby had asked

"I grew up in Vacuo and due to some circumstance I found myself not having to need one." Bullet had briefly explained

"Well I suppose it's not entirely unusual given the nature of Vacuo. Tell me Bullet do would you happen to know where we are? Because I suspect that we might be lost." Bang had said with both Ruby and Jaune getting a shocked look on their faces when they realize that they have lost track of where they are and the track of time.

"I'm actually lost myself I just decided to take a break before I continued on going to the Beacon Amphitheater." Bullet had said

"I think it will be a while before we get back to where we're supposed to go. I hope we don't get lost for too long." Jaune had told everyone

"I agree Jaune." Bang had said before all of them decided to look around to find where they are at.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **The next chapter will cover everyone in the Amphitheater and the initiation. Also I have a good idea on which blazblue character will be on which teams together so you are all welcomed to speculate as to who will end up with each other as a team.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5 The Initiation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) Since the initiation is a major event in RWBY this chapter is long because there is so much detail I want to cover. Also I have some important information in the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5 The Initiation

 **(The Beacon Hallway)**

Ragna has a strong feeling of irritation and embarrassment at the moment. For starters the moment of embarrassment comes from having to be escorted to the amphitheater by one of the professors after stopping his fight with his brother Jin. The original plan was to attend Beacon as he had promised and try not to stand out but unfortunately things escalated when he had fought his brother. Which leads to the reason that Ragna was irritated which the reason is his brother Jin. To say that Ragna was not on good terms with his brother would be a major understatement. Due to an event that has happened in their past the both of them has always been tensed when they are in each other's presence.

At the moment Ragna figured that he will have to stomach his current situation and try not to make things worse for himself. Though he did not try to hide his discomfort of the entire situation. He has made it clear that he will endure it until he gets to the amphitheater.

"Great first I get lost almost immediately after arriving here. Then when I have actually managed to make things easier for myself and avoid trouble in the process this had to happen." Ragna had thought to himself while he is walking with Professor Goodwitch

Jin otherwise is handling the shared situation much better than his brother. After seeing Ragna again he could not resist the urge to fight him after so many years. The last time they fought Sister Celica had stopped them at the time. Unfortunately, it did not stop their repeated fights that had become an all too common occurrence. Even though the fights had stopped after Jin had gotten adopted the strained relationship he has with his brother and sister has gotten worse over time. It had unfortunately had gotten to a point where he would avoid them whenever possible. Though after his adopted family had informed his old caretaker that he will be attending Beacon out of an up to date courtesy Jin had mentally prepared himself for the scenario that he will see his brother again.

"It will not do me any good if I stop being calm in this situation. At the very least I know that my brother will be attending Beacon like me. So I will have plenty of chances to settle things with him." Jin had thought to himself

"Now before we go into the amphitheater will I be assured that there will be no more trouble from the both of you during the assembly?" Professor Goodwitch had said to both Ragna and Jin with a tone that sounded more like a demand instead of a request for reassurance.

"Tch fine You don't have to worry about me fighting Jin during the assembly but after that no promises." Ragna had said bluntly not being intimidated by the professor Goodwitch's glare

"There will be no trouble from me professor though like my brother said once the assembly is over I can't guarantee anything." Jin had said in a calmly manner but with the still obvious implications

"Ugh they aren't even trying to give me false reassurance. Well at the very least they aren't likely to be on teams this year and also there weapons will be stored in the lockers so there shouldn't be fighting for the remainder of the day. At the very least it will be one less source of stress I don't have to deal with." Professor Goodwitch had thought to herself while pinching the bridge of her nose before leading the brothers into the amphitheater

 **(Beacon Amphitheater)**

"Whew it appears that we made it and just in time for the assembly to." Bang had said to everyone he arrived with

"Well I'm sure that we would've had an easier time getting here if Bullet didn't keep threatening people for directions." Jaune had said to Bang

"It was how I always got my information and it's also how I know that people are telling the truth." Bullet had replied defending her methods of gathering information.

"Threatening to beat someone to a pulp is not a good way to learn things from other people Bullet. With what you've done I'm honestly surprised that you're not in jail by now." Jaune had told Bullet

"Mind repeating that again boy." Bullet had responded daring Jaune to repeat his statement

"Um no thanks I actually want to live." Jaune had said making it clear that he valued his life instead of his opinion. (No matter how true it is)

"Well I think that we should all be glad that we have finally made it here." Ruby had said trying to dissolve a potential argument which fortunately worked

"Hey Ruby I saved you a spot over here." A voice had yelled out that Ruby had recognized as her sister Yang.

"That's my sister over there I gotta go to her. Nice meeting all of you once again maybe I'll see all of you after the ceremony." Ruby had said rushing towards her sister Yang with the intent to give her a piece of her mind

"I Have to go as well I want to get a good spot and I don't want to miss it." Bullet had said before leaving Bang and Jaune alone together

"Oh man now where else am I going to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune had said in a disappointed tone

"Do not worry Jaune I'm sure you will find another companion soon." Bang had said trying to reassure Jaune. Though as they were leaving a red haired girl had looked at Jaune

 **(East area of the amphitheater)**

"I can't believe that you have abandoned me to be with your friends Yang." Ruby had said angrily to her sister

"Oh come on Ruby you can't say that you did not have an interesting time getting here. When I called you over here I saw that you were with a few other people and all of you looked like you was getting along." Yang had responded to Ruby's claim

"Well yeah we all were getting along but that's not the point Yang." Ruby had said in an irritated mood

"So will you tell me about them later?" Yang had asked ignoring her sister's mood

"Well after the ceremony cause I have a lot to tell you and . . HEY!" Ruby had said before realizing that her sister is ignoring her bad mood.

"Wow there are a lot of first year students here like us huh Noel?" Makoto had asked her friend Noel while the both of them are at a different part of the Amphitheater

"Yeah Makoto I suspected that a lot of people will be going to Beacon this year but I didn't think there would be this many people. I'm starting to think that we might end up doing more than just passing our occasional tests." Noel had told her friend in a worried tone

"Yeah I'm with you Noel. But look on the bright side we might run into a couple of friendly faces here. Didn't you tell me that Jin told you that he will be coming here?" Makoto had asked

"Yeah he didn't sound too happy about it but I'm sure it's just him being nervous." Noel had said leaving out Jin's irritated tone

"Well considering how hard he tends to work from what Tsubaki tells me I'm not surprised. Hey Noel look over there that girl looks kinda familiar." Makoto had said pointing towards a direction that the both of them looked to.

"I see Makoto that girl kinda looks like . . . oh my gosh it's Weiss I can't believe it!" Noel had said in a surprised tone

"Well now we know what academy she wanted to go to. Hmm she looks very angry for some reason." Makoto had told Noel

"Well she always looked like that back at school so I always stay out of her way unless Tsubaki is near us." Noel had responded to Makoto

"Well at least Jin will be hear so that can be somewhat reassuring." Makoto had said to Noel's agreement

"Look Makoto it's the headmaster and he's about to give us his speech." Noel had said seeing Professor Ozpin getting to the main stage of the amphitheater with Professor Goodwitch standing beside him

Ozpin had spent few seconds glancing over the first year students and had thought of several potential ideas. Though for now he had decided to speak his speech that he planned to speak.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Professor Ozpin had said to all of the first year students with an empty look in his eyes. Before leaving while Glynda had continued on

"All of you will gather in the ballroom tonight tomorrow your initiation begins be ready." Professor Goodwitch had said before leaving with Ozpin

"You know Makoto that Professor Ozpin's sounds a little odd like he wasn't seeing us as students for some reason." Noel had said voicing her concerns to her friend

"Well Noel keep in mind that we are in an academy that trains people to be protectors so I suppose he has to be a little harsh if we are to be prepared for the dangers we can face. Besides it's not like either of us will have to do it alone and we have four years here to prove ourselves." Makoto had said reassuring her friend

 **(Beacon Ballroom)**

It has been a few hours since the assembly at the amphitheater and all of the first year students have made it to the ballroom. It is currently night time and the students are either sleeping, or talking among themselves. Currently Ruby is with her sister Yang and while she is happy to be a student at Beacon the young girl is feeling down after getting told off by Weiss.

"So what are you writing about sis?" Yang had asked Ruby in a curious tone

"Oh well I'm writing to my friends back at Signal." Ruby had responded to her sister

"Ah that's so cute." Yang had said in a teasing tone only for Ruby to throw her pillow at her

"Shut up its weird being here and not knowing anyone." Ruby has quickly said

"Come on Ruby what about earlier you came in with a small group of people and it looks like you were on good terms with them. So mind telling me about them now since you now have the chance?" Yang had said with a curious tone and look

"Well I suppose all of them are nice. This one guy named Jaune he is nice and funny oh and has a sword and shield. Then there is this other guy named Bang he has an actual aura weapon that is so cool. Also last but not least there is this other per name Bullet who has weapons that are similar to yours." Ruby had explained to Yang

"See that is a three hundred percent increase from earlier Ruby. That is more than most people will normally get on their first day at school. So I'm curious about the aura weapon what does it look like?" Yang had asked her sister

"Well it looks like a giant nail but Bang had said that he recently got it and he plans to master it so he can use it properly. Why are you curious about the aura weapon sis?" Ruby had asked with a curious look in her eyes

"Well the reason I asked is because someone I recently met had fought someone with an aura weapon and it turns out they are brothers. Not only that but the guy who fought the aura weapon user he has a weapon that is similar to uncle Qrow's and as far as I can tell it doesn't look like he has an aura weapon. You should have seen it Ruby their fighting was so intense it had caused several shockwaves so most likely they are very powerful." Yang had explained to n impressed Ruby

"Wow you got to see a fight between two powerful students your right wish I was there. But it still doesn't solve my friend problem. Though I do have three plus friends Weiss is a negative one so I'm down to two. Not exactly a low number but I don't want a lot of negative friends Yang." Ruby had told her sister

"It's only been one day Ruby and you can't feel down after a bad experience so far. Trust me you have a lot of friends around you it's just going to take you some time for you to know them." Yang had said reassuring her sister

"Thanks sis and I suppose your right." Ruby had said before hearing some start a candle getting ready to read a book

 **(The Locker Room)**

Ragna had a surprisingly pleasant time sleeping in the Ballroom despite the frustration he felt with the thought of being with his brother again. Though after he woke up he had remembered quite bitterly that the Professor that broke up his fight had confiscated his blood-scythe and told him he will retrieve it before initiation.

"OK locker 668 should be around here somewhere. Then after getting my blood-scythe I just have to go to this initiation then show everyone what I can do. There are a lot of rumors about how teams are being formed. Master said I will be a part of a team and now that I think about it I never thought about what type of teammates I may end up having. Well if I had to choose whose team I will be on I suppose Yang isn't a bad choice I mean she seems like somebody who is ready for a fight which is what I like. Not to mention she is an older sister which is something I can relate with. Though that is just one person I know so who I can end up with is anyone's guess." Ragna had said to himself while trying to find his locker. Though as he was looking for his locker while thinking about possible a blonde young woman had bumped into him

"I'M SORRY I didn't see where I was going!" The blonde had said in a panicked tone

"Erm it was an accident so don't worry about it." Ragna had said

"Oh um thank you it's just that whenever I bump into someone I just get lectured my name is Noel. Can you tell me your name?" Noel had asked

"My name is Ragna nice to meet you Noel. Can you tell me where locker 668 is supposed to be?" Ragna had asked hoping to find his locker and his weapon soon

"Sorry Ragna I honestly have no idea myself in fact I'm still looking for my locker that has my weapons." Noel had told Ragna regretfully.

"Ah well I'm sure that I will find it eventually so I just have to be patient and keep looking. Thanks again Noel." Ragna had said before he left to continue looking for his locker

"Hmm that guy Ragna he reminds me of Jin for some reason but nicer. I can't explain why though but maybe it's my semblance acting up again." Noel had thought to herself before continuing to look for her locker.

"Well now I suppose this will be a good chance for me to seek out potential teammates. Hmm I just can't select anybody to be my teammate. The person I choose has to be a cut above the rest they have to be strong, and also intelligent. Like that guy over there who looks like . . wait it is Jin so he's going to come to Beacon as well this is perfect timing. With him as my teammate my chances for success at this academy has just skyrocketed." Weiss had thought to herself with confidence before going to Jin to see about establishing an alliance. Though before Weiss got close to Jin she was knocked down by a young and very energetic Faunus. Who was none other than Tao Kaka.

"Meow sorry I was just in a rush I did not see you." Tao had said with a bashful look

"Grr this clumsy cat should watch where she was going. At least she's not as bad as that red hooded girl from yesterday." Weiss had thought to herself while staying calm and not risk losing herself (especially in front of Jin)

"It is fine just watch where you're going next time." Weiss had said barely able to contain her anger. Though before she could proceed she was stopped by a young man wearing pink clothes.

"You know I had noticed that you were looking around earlier as I was walking in. I know it's none of my business but here's some friendly advice from me. Try not to be too picky about who you'll end up with as a team. I know it is recommended that you should be teamed up with people who you can work well with. But don't be quick to dismiss others until you give them a fair chance." Amane had told Weiss

"Thank you for the concern I'll be sure to keep it in mind. Now who might you be to give me such interesting advice?" Weiss had said with a small hint of sarcasm

"Oh my name is Amane Nishiki and it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance young heiress." Amane had told Weiss

"Well thank you for the introduction now if you'll excuse me I must continue with my business." Weiss had said before walking away though satisfied with the fact that she was given some level of respect.

"Hmm now I just have to find my locker and I can be on my way." Bang had said before hearing some loud noise

"DAMN OPEN UP ALREADY!" an angry female voice had said

"That voice I recognize it." Bang had said recognizing the voice to be Bullet's before heading to her to see what's wrong

"Um Bullet do I dare to ask why are you so angry?" Bang had said hoping she would not hit him

"Why do think I'm angry this stupid locker won't open and I keep putting the right combination in." Bullet had said in a very impatient tone

"Uh let me take a look at that before it gets any more damaged." Bang had said before looking at the locker

"Hmm I see the problem there is slight jam between the locks. If I just use one of my nails . . and then . . got it." Bang had said before the locker door opened

"Thanks you just saved me some time breaking that locker apart with my bear hands." Bullet had said before getting her gauntlets

"No problem Bullet I just hope you will stay calm and get some help with a problem before you start tearing things apart." Bang had said with some concern in his voice

"No promises." Bullet had bluntly said

Before Bang could do anything further he had seen Jaune at the corner of his eye get hung on a wall by a javelin. Then he had saw a tall red haired girl pull the javelin out and apologized before leaving

"I suppose it's a safe bet that Jaune is having some lady troubles. It pains me to say it but Kagura would do well in giving him some pointers." Bang had thought to himself before finding his locker which is near Bullet's.

 **(Beacon Cliffs)**

"For years many of you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin had told the students

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of teams. So allow me to put those rumors to rest. Each of you will be given a teammate . . . today." Professor Goodwitch had said shocking a lot of the students

"OK so it looks like I will have practically no time to find a good teammate. This looks really bad." Ragna had thought to himself

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with." Ozpin had explained further

"Please don't let me be paired with Jin." Ragna had thought to himself

"Please let me be paired with Noel." Makoto had thought to herself

"Please let me be paired up with my sister." Ruby had thought to herself

"That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin had finished explaining

"OH CRAP!" Most of the students had thought after Ozpin had finished explaining how the students will partner up

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin had told everyone

"Well at least I'll have an excuse to kill Jin." Ragna had thought to himself with some glee

"Preferably the Grimm or other oppositions and not your fellow students." Ozpin had said to everyone while having a glance at Ragna

"Damn it's like he knew what I was thinking." Ragna had thought to himself

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must retrieve one relic and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately." Ozpin had finished explaining everyone's task

"Ok find partner, then relic, and get to the top of the cliff. That sounds easy enough for me to do." Ragna had said

"Now are there any questions?" Ozpin had asked

"Yeah um sir. . " Jaune had tried to ask but Ozpin just continued

"Good now take your positions." Ozpin had said ignoring Jaune before Weiss was the first to get launched

"OK now I know how this is going to go." Ragna had said getting his weapon ready

"We're getting launched into the forest this seems a tad extreme." Bang had thought

 **(Emerald Forest)**

After a few seconds Ragna was next to be launched into the forest. Ragna knows that he will not be able to use his semblance to make his landing any easier. So at the moment he will have to take the hits from the trees as he's landing and hope that it will not hurt (and it's going to hurt a lot).

"I will heal from this I just have to endure this and . . Ow . . . ouch . . . . Damn it! Ugh well at least I'm alive. Ragna had said after crashing into several trees as he was landing.

Almost immediately after Ragna had landed several Ursa Grimm had tried to attack Ragna. Though before the Grimm had gotten close to Ragna several shots were fired at the Grimm and they were pushed back as a result. When Ragna had looked around for the shooter he had saw a female that he had recognized from the locker as Noel

"Whew looks like I took care of those Grimm in time." Noel had said

"Eh I could have handled them easily but thanks for the help. Noel that is your name wasn't it?" Ragna had asked

"Yes you got it right Ragna so it looks like we'll be a team from now on. I'm glad you're alright I can't imagine your aura eater being very useful for air travel." Noel had said to Ragna

"Yeah and if I'm having trouble in the air I can't imagine how I will do while fighting . . hold on I never told you my semblance or its name. So how did you know about all of that?" Ragna had said but in a very demanding and protective tone of voice

"Oh sorry Ragna it happens sometimes with my semblance. I call my semblance "the eye" and what it does well whenever I activate it once I look at someone I will know what that person's semblance is as long as they have used it at some point." Noel had explained to an impressed Ragna

"Wow I can see how it will be useful against other people. But what about the Grimm? They don't use aura so I doubt your semblance will be helpful against them." Ragna had said with some concern in his voice

"Well that is what my aura weapon Bolverk is for. With these weapons I can hit anything as long as I can see them and neither barriers or distance can stop the shots which is a nice bonus." Noel had said while showing Ragna her guns

"Hmm well OK I'll admit it your very capable and having an aura weapon only adds to your power as well. Well let's get going I don't want to fall too far behind and get chewed out by the headmaster." Ragna had said

"Sure let's go." Noel had replied before the both of them proceeded on their path to the relic. Though Noel had looked around hoping that Makoto and Jin had landed safely

After getting launched into the forest Jin had used his semblance to create a blade of ice for him to ride into the ground with. After Jin had made it into the forest he had started to travel north not thinking about who he will pair up with. Though as he was walking a few Beowolf Grimm had showed up and looked at Jin with murderous. Jin did not show panic instead he had a look of annoyance on his face. Wanting to proceed with his task as quickly as possible Jin had stabbed Yukianesa into the ground and froze it. Though before the Grimm had moved Jin had used his semblance to cause several spikes to pop up from the ground piercing the Grimm causing them to disappear instantly. After the Grimm had disappeared Jin had heard someone screaming and used his semblance again to create an ice slope. Then the screaming person had slid down ice slope as she was landing and when Jin looked at the person he recognized her as Makoto.

"Ow that could have gone better. Thanks for making my landing less painful Jin." Makoto had said while rubbing her behind and tail

"Let's get going Makoto we do not have time to wait." Jin had said as he was walking

"Come on Jin I had just landed from the sky can you at least wait for me! I mean we're going to be partners for the next four years so we could oh I don't know work together." Makoto had said but it ultimately fell on deaf ears. Though after a moment Makoto had caught up with Jin

After Bang was launched into the forest he had spent a good amount of time yelling as he was traveling through the sky. Though after a few seconds of knocking into trees Bang had an idea that he needed to act on.

"This is quite risky but I have nothing to lose by doing this." Bang had said before taking a deep breath

After Bang had taken a breath he had decided to hold on to his phoenix rettenjo on one end. Bang had then directed the pointed end towards a large tree that he was heading towards and managed to pierce the tree with his aura weapon. After Bang was secured he had removed his giant nail from the tree and landed on the ground of the forest.

"Whew that went smoothly all things considered. Now I know that I need to find a partner and fulfill my task but I can't just leave these people alone to the threat of the Grimm. I know I will not go north until I find a teammate and if I just so happen to encounter a fellow student who needs help. Then as a good Samaritan then I will help them but I will not look at them. Since direct eye contact is required to establish a partner." Bang had said out loud before dashing off in a random direction

 **(Beacon Cliffs)**

Ozpin was watching the initiation on his scroll and so far he was impressed with what he has seen of the students so far. Though after hearing Bang's plan to help the other students while avoiding an unintended partner he could not help but to chuckle at the idea.

"Hehehe very clever Mr. Shishigami but you will see very soon that your plan will be easier said than done." Ozpin had muttered to himself before Professor Goodwitch spoke

"So far Ms. Vermillion and Ragna had partnered up with each other. Noel's transcript shows an average combat performance at best. Though her skills in utilizing her aura is above average and it does allow her to stand out from most other people and there is also the fact that she owns her own aura weapon which allows her to stand out even more. Ragna on the other hand is a mysterious case from many perspectives and the fact that he doesn't have a last name due to the fact that he's an orphan only adds to the mystery. I've seen his community work papers and though he has exceptional combat ability he is known for being very hot tempered. Which can make him a problem with authority who will be at odds with him." Professor Goodwitch had said before continuing on after being confirmed that she still has Ozpin's attention

"The next two people to be partnered up are Jin Kisaragi and Makoto Nanaya. Judging from the transcript that we have received regarding Mr. Kisaragi he has excelled at everything in both academics and combat. Though the criticism that he has received is regarding his capabilities to work in teams. I just hope he learns to better cooperate with other people soon. As for Makoto Nanaya she has excelled in combat in terms of physical capabilities but there is a risk that she may face some problems due to her being a Faunus. Hopefully Mr. Kisaragi will be able to assist seeing as though they had attended the same school together." Professor Goodwitch has explained further to Ozpin

 **(Emerald Forest)**

Bang had spent a few minutes going through the forest but unfortunately for him he was not able to find anyone. Though as he was going through the forest he had stopped after hearing some loud noise.

"It sounds someone was fighting I best head there to see if they need any help." Bang had said before getting to the source of the sound

By the time he had arrived Bang had noticed a boy wearing green clothes with a girl that has orange hair. Bang had recognized the two as Ren and Nora from when he was traveling to Beacon a few days ago.

"Oh it's those two and it appears that they have partnered up. Hmm well I'm not partnered with anybody so I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go to at least say hello." Bang had said before going towards the two

As Bang was walking towards the two an ursa Grimm was charging towards Bang. Though before Bang could react against a female figure had crashed into the ursa and slid down the forest knocking down Nora and several trees along the way. When the figure had rose up Bang had realized that it was Bullet.

"Bullet are you OK that landing could not have been easy for you?" Bang had asked with some concern in his voice

"I'm fine I do stuff like this all the time back in Vacuo." Bullet had responded putting Bang at ease somewhat

"Whoa you do stuff like that a lot in Vacuo. The workout sounds like my kind of exercise." Nora had said in an impressed tone

"I would strongly advise against workouts like that Nora. Bang it's good to see you again it appears that you will be attending Beacon as well." Ren had said

"Why yes I am Ren and I look forward to the experience at Beacon. Also it is good to see you and Nora again as well. Huh it appears that Bullet had started to wander off. I hate to leave you two alone like this but I want to make sure that she does not get into any trouble. After all we are technically partners now. Will the both of you be alright together?" Bang had asked with some concern in his voice

"We'll be alright Bang just go and help your teammate." Ren had said assuring Bang to go on to Bullet

It has taken Bang a few minutes to catch up to Bullet. Though the task itself was no problem for the Ronin-Gai ninja getting Bullet to stop and listen to him is much more challenging.

"Wait Bullet please stop and listen to me! BULLET!" Bang had yelled finally getting her attention

"Is there something wrong Bang?" Bullet had asked

"Bullet I have been trying to get your attention why have you been ignoring me?" Bang had asked in an impatient tone

"Oh sorry about that Bang it's just that when I'm heading towards a destination I tend to block a lot of things out. When I did some mercenary work in Vacuo I was always with my squad and I'm not used to being around new people." Bullet had explained

"Well it appears that we are now partnered together so we will do well in communicating with each other. Well since we are going to be together then it will be in our best interest to head north." Bang had told Bullet with her agreeing

Bang and Bullet had travelled north for a few minutes. Though the two of them are focused on the common goal Bang was on the lookout for students who may need some help with the Grimm. Though so far the two of them did not encounter any Grimm or any students.

"What are you looking around for Bang?" Bullet had asked after noticing once again that Bang is looking around the forest

"Oh uh I'm just looking around for some students who might be in need of some help Bullet." Bang had answered

"You do know that the others are likely partnered up with someone by now right? If they are able to come to Beacon, then they should be able to fight." Bullet had explained bluntly to Bang

"Yes I know but I still can't in good consciousness turn away from people who need my help. I know not to be foolish about how I help others the scar on my face is a reminder of that. But aren't the duties of Huntsman and Huntresses to protect the people?" Bang had explained to Bullet

"Fine but only if they are in our path I don't want to deviate from our task any more than necessary." Bullet had told Bang

"Thank you Bullet I really appreciate it." Bang had responded gratefully

Though a few minutes after the two had continued to travel together a Grimm had flown past them. The two of them had armed themselves and after another second a second Grimm had flown past them. Though upon closer inspection it was noticed by both Bang and Bullet the Grimm are being thrown. The person who was throwing the Grimm is Amane and he is using what appears to be a sash as a weapon.

"Those Grimm are mindless beasts trying to ruin my outfit." Amane had said to himself

"Excuse me but can you be more careful me and my companion was almost hit by the Grimm you tossed". Bullet had said in an irritated tone while Bang tried to calm her down

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. My partner had run off and I was tracking her down. Then these Grimm came out of nowhere and tried to attack me and came close to ruining my outfit. So I had to teach these Grimm a lesson." Amane had explained

"I understand in the heat of battle it's easy to get lost in the moment. Will you need help finding your partner . . um." Bang had said before stopping when he realized that he does not know his name

"My name is Amane Nishiki and don't worry I have a good idea of how far she is and where she's at. You two should just focus on getting to the temple and preferably soon. I don't think that any of the Professors are willing to wait forever." Amane had said before going off to find his partner

"Darn he's right but how will we be able to get to the temple. I hate to use my aura like this but due to the circumstances I must hurry. Bullet would you mind if I carry you to our destination? I plan to use my semblance to get us there." Bang had explained to Bullet

"That won't be necessary Bang once I use my semblance then my gauntlets will allow me to travel at a high speed." Bullet had said readying a stance

After Bullet had explained to Bang she had generated her aura and started to furiously punch the ground. As Bullet did this the ground in the area had started to shake as if an earthquake was occurring and each passing second the ground had shaken more and more. After a few more seconds Bullet had stopped but her body is generating a powerful heat as well as aura.

"Whew that gave me a good charge. I call my semblance "Burning Drive" and every time I hit something I get stronger from it. Next I just have to activate the shoulder gear of my gauntlet on my right shoulder then I will be able to go fast and strong in one direction. Hopefully this can save some time. Do you think you can keep up Bang?" Bullet had said reading her gauntlet

"Do not worry Bullet I will be able to keep up with my semblance as well." Bang had told Bullet before taking a deep breath

"FU-RIN-KA-ZAN" Bang had yelled which activated his semblance causing his body to generate yellow aura

"Now let's go Bullet!" Bang had yelled before he went towards the north at an impressive speed with Bullet following fast behind him

 **(Beacon Cliffs)**

"The last pair has recently been formed Professor Ozpin and it is Bang Shishigami and another student by the name of Bullet. Master Tenjo has spoken highly of Bang's initiatives though we have been told that he tends to have a one track mind when it comes to his duties. As for Bullet this is the second student we have that does not have a last name. I know that it is a common thing for Orphans in Vacuo but I still find it hard to stomach the fact that she has five years of experience as a mercenary. Though the records show that she mainly does bodyguard work and Grimm exterminations I suspect that she will have a hard time adjusting to how things will work here in Vale. Still I find that they should fare much better than Amane Nishiki and Tao Kaka." Professor Goodwitch has told the headmaster before speaking her thoughts further

 **(Emerald Forest)**

"Ugh how much longer will it be before we get there?" Ragna had said in an impatient tone

"Well hopefully it shouldn't be any longer I don't think they will give us a task to complete that will take more than a few hours at most." Noel had said optimistically

"Well I still want to get this done if I was just killing some Grimm it will be like my training days but there is more to it and I'm getting bored pretty quickly.' Ragna had said

"We should be getting close though I just hope Makoto and Jin are alright." Noel had said getting Ragna's reaction at the mention of his brother

"This Jin that you mentioned does he have green eyes and blonde hair?" Ragna had asked

"Yes he does we went to the same School together. Why did you ask Ragna?" Noel had said

"I just wanted to see if it was the same person and as it turns out it is. Let's just go I don't want to fall behind." Ragna had said before continuing on not wanting to speak about his brother any further. Though as he waling he had looked up at the sky and noticed two people on a nevermore Grimm.

"Um are those two people riding a Nevermore?" Ragna had asked before shrugging it off and continuing on.

 **(The temple)**

It has taken longer than expected but Jin and Makoto had finally made it to the Temple. Though they had reached their destination they were not alone as they had saw two other people reach the temple as well. The other two people are Yang Xiao-Long and Blake Belladonna and they had retrieved the relic which is a white knight chess piece.

"Hmm so the relic we must retrieve are those of chess pieces." Jin had said to himself before grabbing the black knight chess piece relic

"I don't see Noel anywhere Jin I hope nothing happened to her." Makoto had told Jin while tapping her foot out of concern for her friend

"If she isn't dead by now then most likely she is partnered with someone. As long as Noel remembers her combat training and her partner is at least competent then she should at least make it here." Jin had said coldly but strangely enough reassures Makoto

"Yeah your probably right I mean as long as Noel doesn't do anything stupid then she shouldn't . . " Makoto had said before stopping when she heard some heavy foot steps

When Makoto and Jin looked at the source the two of them had saw a giant gorilla like Grimm. The Grimm has a hardened arms and torso. Also it towered over Jin and Makoto while it had a murderous look in its eyes.

"Damn it's an Beringel Grimm Makoto take the Relic and go you'll only slow me down." Jin had said before he used his semblance and summoned an ice wall with one hand to block the Grimm's punch and used the other hand to push Makoto out of the way.

"It's soft spots is being covered by it plating and its using its arms to defend its legs. I can't spend too much time blocking its punches or else I will use up my aura. For now, I have to hold my ground and find an opening." Jin had thought to himself while dodging the Grimm's punches

The Grimm had made numerous attempts to strike Jin with its powerful punches though each attempt had ended in failure. The reason is because Jin had constantly dodged the punches knowing that while the Grimm is very large it is also slow which made dodging the punches all too easy for Jin. Though he also knows that one lucky hit is all the Beringel Grimm will need to knock Jin out. Jin has been dodging continuously to a point that his back was against a wall of stones. Though fortunately for Jin by the time he was in this position he had found a soft spot that Jin could attack. The soft spot is at the bottom risk of the Beringel Grimm but it is exposed after it throws a punch. Jin had readied a stance with his right hand on the handle of his sword prepared to strike at the Grimm once it throws a punch. However, before the Grimm could throw another punch Makoto had jumped down from the cliff and smashed the head of the Grimm with her super strength causing it and the rest of the body to disappear in smoke.

"What were you thinking Makoto I had it under control!" Jin had said in an angry tone

"Well all you said was to take the relic and go but you didn't say anything about coming back so here I am." Makoto had said while tossing the relic in the air and catching it.

"You know what I meant Makoto. Ugh never mind what's done is done let's just get to the cliffs and keep our guard up. The Beringel Grimm are known for travelling in packs and that was a mid-strength Beringel we encountered and I don't want to fight another one." Jin had explained to Makoto

Though after Jin had explained to Makoto another Beringel had shown up that had the same appearance as the previous one. Jin was relieved of the fact that in terms of armor location the Beringel are consistent. Though the stronger ones have more armor and are also much more experienced. As Jin was getting ready to use his semblance a strong downward slash was made that was noticeable to both Jin and Makoto. Shortly after the Grimm was split in half and dissipated. After the Grimm had dissipated Ragna was shown to be standing behind the Grimm with a smirk on his face.

"Well looks like you owe me one Jin." Ragna had said with a confident attitude

"That Grimm would have been no problem for me brother. Though if you want to brag rightfully then try fighting it head on instead of attacking its back and you'll see just how strong it is. Though as much as I want to show you how weak you really are compared to me I need to fulfill my task so I will not fight you for the moment." Jin had said before walking away

"Um Jin you do know that you can at least thank him for helping us." Makoto had said but the request has fallen on deaf ears

As Jin was walking he had noticed two individuals falling from the sky. The girl in white is someone Jin recognizes while the male blonde is someone he doesn't know. Jin realizing that they could get hurt not to mention that Makoto would breath down his neck for doing nothing. Jin had used his semblance to create an ice pillar thet the two could land on and Jin had shaped it so they can slide down it as well.

"Ugh I didn't think that I could get dizzy sliding down so quickly." Jaune had said to himself and Weiss but he noticed the heiress walking towards another blonde

"Jin thank you for helping me with the landing. I must admit that it wasn't one of my finer moments." Weiss had told Jin

"The action itself was rather reckless Weiss so I would advise you to choose your transportation more wisely next time." Jin had told Weiss

"Right I mean what in the world was I thinking riding a Nevermore." Weiss had said while sparing Ruby an angry glance

"Ragna I have found the relic." Noel had told Ragna while holding the black knight chess piece

"Noel it's you I'm so glad to see you're not hurt." Makoto had said while giving Noel a big hug

"I'm glad to see you again too Makoto . . but do you think . . you can let go? I can't . . . . breath." Noel had struggled to say before Makoto had released her

"Sorry I guess I can't control my own strength." Makoto had said

Though after a few more seconds both Ren and Nora had arrived. Ragna had noticed that Yang had a brief moment of anger and figured he should go and see what's going on. As Ragna was walking he had noticed that Jin was talking to a girl in white and he overheard him when he called her Weiss. Ragna was tempted to tease him due to his big brother instincts but he also knew that he would be tempted to fight Jin and it was not the time nor place to put him down. (Ragna figured he could do it later)

"Hey Yang I see that you have made it here." Ragna had said

"Oh hey Ragna yeah we made it but it appears that the headaches had come with it." Yang had said in an irritated tone

"I see so what piece did you or your partner get?" Ragna had asked

"We ended up with this golden knight piece. Oh and before I forget this is my partner for the next four years Blake." Yang had said pointing towards Blake

"Nice to meet you Blake. The girl in the blue and white with blonde hair is my partner her name is Noel. Oh and by the way we ended up with the black knight piece." Ragna had said while pointing to Noel who is still speaking to Makoto

"So mind telling me who is this Yang?" Ruby had said in a suspicious tone

"My name is Ragna so you must be Yang's little sister." Ragna had said

"Wow how did you know who I was. Oh and my name is Ruby." Ruby had said

"Well I met your sister recently and you gave off a younger sister vibe so really it was a gut feeling." Ragna had told Ruby

"Wait do you have a weapon that can transform into a scythe?" Ruby had said while eyeing Ragna's weapon

"Oh yea let me show you." Ragna had said while showing off his weapon

"Wow just like uncle Qrow's." Ruby had said with a sparkle in her eyes

While Ragna was talking to both Yang and Ruby another figure had entered the temple as well. This figure is Amane and he was quickly caught up by Tao. Amane had noticed the commotion and chuckled before continuing to the main temple grounds. Once he arrived he had saw the relics and picked up the black rook relic piece.

"Well I got what I came for now as for those other two." Amane had said to himself in a low enough tone that nobody could hear him. Though after he said that Bang had arrived at the end of the bridge along with Bullet. When Bang stopped he had a look of concern on his face before he yelled at everyone getting their attention.

"EVERYONE SEVERAL GRIMM ARE HEADING THIS WAY!" Bang had yelled while Bullet retrieved the black rook piece

After Bang had yelled the warning the other students had noticed Pyrrha was being chased by a Death Stalker. Then what made things worse is that several other Grimm. Some of the Grimm were Ursa and Boarbatusk. Though they were not that many it was still clear that with the added Death Stalker Grimm they would all get easily overwhelmed. Not to mention that the Nevermore is still circling everyone at the Temple. Pyrrha had managed to outrun it by blinding it by shooting its eyes and making her way to Jaune. After seeing if he's OK the two of them had proceeded to get the relic.

"OK everyone what's the plan? Yang had asked readying her gauntlets

"I'm not the type to run from a challenge but even I know when not to push my luck. I hate to say it but we might be better off running to the cliffs. Besides we have what we came for so there's no reason for us to stay any longer." Ragna had said with everyone in agreement.

"Well we can't just leave these Grimm alone some of us are going to have to hold them." Blake had said in a reluctant tone

"Then I will stay behind and buy all of you time to escape. Once enough time has passed I will find an opening and I will catch up to all of you." Bang had said

"You know bravado is all well and good but I can tell you used a lot of your aura earlier and there is just too many of them. You can't handle it alone your gonna need some help." Amane had said

"Then I will stay behind as well. This looks like the perfect opportunity for me to exterminate some Grimm. Not to mention get some good exercise in as well. RESTRICTION RELEASE." Ragna had said releasing the seal on his aura

"I will stay as well since my semblance is good for dealing with multiple enemies. Just get most of the Grimm on the Bridge I have an idea. As for the ones that make it here deal with them both of you." Jin had said to both Bang and Ragna

"I don't take orders from you Jin. But since I want to get this over with I will do it but just this once." Ragna had said readying his sword

"The thought of working with you sickens me as well brother. But I will be quick to admit it I want to get rid of the tedium." Jin had responded to Ragna

"Let's just go." Bang had yelled before dashing towards some of the Grimm with Ragna that were coming to the temple

When most of the Grimm had made it to the bridge Jin was already prepared. Jin had used Yukianesa to freeze the whole bridge, then after a moment when a good number of the Grimm had made it to the bridge. Jin had used his semblance to shatter the frozen bridge causing all of the Grimm that was on the bridge to fall to their doom. Unfortunately, several Grimm had made it to the grounds of the Temple.

The Grimm that had made it the temple grounds were a few Ursa, Beowolf, and a Boarbatusk Grimm. Ragna had dashed towards the Boarbatusk and used his Aura Eater to destroy it after striking its weak spot. After the Grimm was destroyed the smoke that appeared after it dissipated had went to Ragna instead of the air and he had felt a bit stronger. An Beowolf had attacked Ragna when his back was turned. Though instead of being injured Ragna just stood there and smirked.

"My Aura Eater absorbs aura from people. But in the case of the Grimm I absorb the strongest trait of the Grimm I killed using my semblance. In the case of the Boarbatusk I took its defenses so you can't do anything to me." Ragna had said before slashing the Beowolf in half

Bang had spent a few seconds dodging the hits from the Ursa Grimm and barely managed to dodge the Beowolf Grimm. Bang had fueled his gauntlets with his aura and had punched the Ursa when it got close. Though after Bang had punched it a small explosion had occurred that had knocked the Grimm back before it dissipated. Then Bang had noticed a couple of more Ursa had showed up with the intent to kill Bang.

"It seems I must use my semblance at full strength to deal with these Grimm. FU-RIN-KA-ZAN!" Bang had yelled before powering up with his semblance

After Bang had powered up he had attacked several Grimm in quick succession before any of them had the chance to react. Though once Bang had stopped his attacks the Grimm was blasted away and some them had dissipated. Though some of the Grimm had survived this did not discourage Bang after he had powered down.

"My semblance is indeed strong but it drains a good deal of my aura and stamina. I need to work hard to master it along with my aura weapon while I am at this Academy." Bang had thought to himself before fighting some of the Grimm along with Ragna and Jin

 **(The trail)**

The other students who did not stay behind are on their way towards the cliff. Though as they were making their way towards their destination a few Beringel Grimm had made its appeared to ambush the students. Though when one of them had leaped at Ruby Noel had shot it with multiple blast with her bolverk. After the shot barrage the Grimm had dissipated though this did not stop the other Beringel Grimm from jumping down prepared to attack.

"These Grimm are persistent I'll give them that much. There doesn't appear to be a lot of them so I 'll stay behind and handle them." Bullet had said to everyone

"Not alone you're not I'll stay here and make sure you don't get yourself killed. The rest of you go on ahead we'll catch up to you soon." Amane had said to Bullet and then to everyone

"Aww but I wanna fight the Grimm too meow." Tao had said in a disappointed tone.

"Tao I don't think that you can handle these types of Grimm at the moment. Though if you want to help go and make sure Bang and the others are alright and come back once everything is secured" Amane had instructed Tao before she ran off to Bang and the others gleefully.

When one of the Beringel Grimm attacked Amane had gracefully dodged the attack and used his semblance to summon a scarf made of aura and turned it into a drill. With the drill Amane had pierced the Grimm and after it dissipated he had returned it to its scarf form and used it to block an attack from the Beringel that was behind him.

"A last minute jump in at the dance of battle. Why that just won't do." Amane had said before slashing it numerous times from its various weak points

Bullet had been knocked around by the Beringel but she shows no sign of backing down. After getting up Bullet had used her left gauntlet to fire at the Grimm and managed to knock some of them back. Though this was essentially Bullet's plan because she needed to make as much space as possible so she can start charging up with her semblance. Though before she started to punch the ground to charge up a Beowolf had jumped in front of her. Before the Grimm has a chance to attack Bullet had struck it with an uppercut and destroyed its head causing it to dissipate. Though fortunately for Bullet the punch was enough to charge her up thanks to her semblance. Bullet had proceeded to smash the ground repeatedly for extra power and for good measure. Then after getting a good power surge going she had used the right shoulder part of her gauntlet to charge towards the Grimm hoard. Then in a quick instant the Grimm that were in her path had dissipated if not crucially injured.

When one of the remaining Beringel had tried to recover and attack Bullet a large nail had pierced it causing the Grimm to dissipate. When Bullet looked at the direction that it was thrown at she saw Bang being followed by Tao, Ragna, and Jin.

"It looks like we have arrived before things got out of hand!" Bang had said

"Let's take care of these remaining Grimm and get out of here." Ragna had said before all of them had proceeded to deal with the remaining Grimm.

 **(The Temple Cliffs)**

After a few minutes of dealing with the Beringel Grimm everyone else has made it to the cliffs. Once they arrived they all saw Ruby at the top of one of the cliffs while the Giant Nevermore Grimm was dissipating before their very eyes.

"Wow must have been something amazing for them to take that Grimm down." Ragna had thought while looking at Ruby with an impressed look on his face

 **(Beacon Cliffs)**

"Well I suppose that is it for the initiation." Professor Goodwitch had said to the headmaster

"Your right Glynda though with the team formations I wonder what names their teams will be. It seems I have to decide on the name of their team quickly." Ozpin had said before him and Professor Goodwitch had walked away to get things ready

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Now as for the team names**

 **Originally I have a named picked out for each of the blazblue teams**

 **For the team of (Ragna, Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion, and Makoto Nanaya) It would have been either team Region (RJNN) or team Raiken (RKNN)**

 **And for the team of (Bang Shishigami, Bullet, Amane Nishiki, and Tao Kaka) it would have been team Blast (BLST)**

 **But then I realized that there may be better names out there that I don't know about or have overlooked. So if you have a better team name for either of the blazblue teams please let me know in a review or the PM. If I find one that is better than the ones I have in mind I will use it and give full credit in the Author's Note.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6 the role of a leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) Thank you kalakauai for giving me the Team name (Raijin) RJNN it has a deep connection to the strength of Ragna, Jin, Noel, and Makoto and the impact they have on the games they are from.**

 **Also as for the Team of Bang, Bullet, Tao kaka, and Amane the initials are there for the name blast. But if I do it the traditional way it would be BLAT or BBAT and it wouldn't have look right. So since the letters are in the names I had to make a light and creative change for the team name so it is spelled BLST.**

* * *

Chapter 6 The role of a leader

 **(Beacon Cliffs)**

Professor Ozpin had gotten finished watching the initiation of the batch of first year students who will be attending Beacon this year. While there are some students who needs to improve their skills in certain aspects overall he was impressed with what he has seen so far. While he is glad that the students were able to work well together. He knows all too well that it is only the beginning and many things can change over time. Even the strengths of a Team.

"Ozpin do you have an idea of who will be leaders of the newly formed Teams?" Professor Goodwitch has asked the headmaster

"I will need some time to think on who will be best suited for the position of Team leader Glynda. Some of the Teams I already know who will become leader but for others I need to give it more careful thought. The Team that Mr. Winchester is a part of was easy because while he has a flawed mindset he does rely on force and it is what his Teammates are likely to follow. Deciding on the role of leader for Ms. Rose's Team was slightly more difficult but easier after seeing how they dealt with the Nevermore. As for the Team that young Ragna is a part of will be the bigger challenge. From what we've seen so far the position of leader can go to either Ragna or Mr. Kisaragi. What opinion would you offer on the matter Glynda?" Professor Ozpin had asked his trusted colleague

"Truth be told sir I'm more concerned about the fact that they will be on Teams together. The fight they had in front of the school as well as the initiation does confirm that they are exceptionally skilled. However, from their earlier fight and judging from their injuries I suspect that they have an intense animosity towards each other. Since they will be on Teams then how will they be kept under control. I doubt the staff at Beacon will tolerate such behavior and think of the effects it can have on the other students?" Professor Goodwitch had said voicing her concerns to the headmaster

"Do not worry Glynda I already have an idea on how to keep those two under control and I believe my idea can help deal with each of their Teammates individual shortcomings as well." Professor Ozpin had said reassuring Professor Goodwitch

"Then in regards to your question about my thoughts on who should be leader between Ragna and Mr. Kisaragi it is mixed sir. For Ragna we don't know much about him aside from his community papers and his actions during the initiation and it is hard to gauge him on a personal level. From his activities from the initiation he is very capable and easy to work with. However, the initiation did not put him in a position for his shortcomings to surface. His community papers were clear on the rebellious streaks but it does make clear of the fact that he defends people who can't defend themselves with none of the subtlety and more of the aggression." Professor Goodwitch had explained about Ragna

"So he's similar to Ms. Rose in terms of being willing to take the initiative. However, he is much more aggressive in his actions and he's also head strong." Professor Ozpin had thought to himself

"As for Mr. Kisaragi we know much more about him but his shortcomings are much more apparent. From the notes we've received from Atlus he excels at all of his duties and skills. Though a major concern that the Atlus instructors have made note of is the fact that he shows no interest in being part of a team. Every Team assignment he has been given in Atlus Academy has been fulfilled. Unfortunately, he has not been cooperative with other people and he just focuses on the task and nothing else." Professor Goodwitch had explained about her concerns with Jin

"So it appears that Mr. Kisaragi is exceptionally skilled though he is not cooperative with other people. Also while he is dedicated to his tasks he does not think of the long term effects of his methods. Not to mention he greatly lacks a humble attitude which could be a potential problem for his Teammates." Professor Ozpin had thought to himself making the decision to choose a Team leader between the two of them much easier

"Are there any other teams you have trouble considering for leader sir?" Professor Goodwitch has asked

"The team that will consist of Mr. Shishigami and Mr. Nishiki. Truth be told I am leaning towards Mr. Nishiki being the leader. Though his transcript and his attitude during the initiation are not entirely consistent with each other. I believe that he has a preference to hold back his full capabilities and would prefer to see others be at their best. As for Mr. Shishigami I see much potential for leadership within him however from what I was told by Lord Tenjo and from what I have seen. Mr. Shishigami shows too many headstrong traits as well as a one-track mind. Those traits will make him blind to the needs of individual people closer to him. Being a leader may be able to help him improve on those flaws but there are no guarantees." Professor Ozpin had said voicing his concerns

"I'm sure you will be able to make the right choice for the selection of Team leader." Professor Goodwitch had said reassuring Ozpin

 **(Beacon Amphitheater)**

It has been several hours since the initiation at Emerald Forest that the first year students had participated in. The Headmaster has spent some time naming the Teams that has been formed as well as naming who will be the leader of the newly formed Teams. Right at this moment he had finished naming Team RWBY's and JNPR's leaders as well as granting them their Team name.

"Ragna, Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion, and Makoto Nanaya please come onto the stage." Professor Ozpin had said before the four of them had come onto the stage.

"The four of you have collected the black knight piece. So from this day forward the four of you will be known as Team (Raijin) RJNN which will be led by . . . Ragna." Professor Ozpin had said before everyone clapped. Professor Ozpin had noticed some mixed reactions among the newly formed Teams. Though he did notice that Jin had no reaction to his leader as if he accepted it with ease. After Team RJNN had left the stage he had proceeded to call on the next set of students.

"Bang Shishigami, Bullet, Amane Nishiki, and Tao Kaka please come onto the stage." Professor Ozpin had said before the next set of students he called on came onto the stage

"The four of you have collected the black rook piece. So from this day forward the four of you will be known as Team (Blast) BLST which will be led by . . . Bang Shishigami." Professor Ozpin had said to the applause of everyone. The headmaster had noticed that Bang himself has the most surprised reaction to the news out of all of them even more than Jaune Arc. Ozpin had made sure to make a mental note of this and the four of them had left the stage.

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

After the assembly the newly formed Team RJNN was called into Professor Ozpin's office escorted by Professor Goodwitch. Though the journey and time getting to the office was no entirely pleasant. The reason is that Ragna and Jin had spent a good deal of time trying to provoke each other into a fight. Though to be fair with Jin Ragna did try to boast about being the Team leader. However, Jin's response about the headmaster giving him the role out of pity for him had caused the two of them to argue further. Noel and Makoto spent time trying to prevent things from getting worse but they realized that they will be doing this for the next four years. After a few more minutes of arguing much to the irritation of Noel, Makoto, and Professor Goodwitch the headmaster had arrived into the office.

"Hello Team RJNN I believe that you all are curious as to why I have requested all of you to come here?" Professor Ozpin had said

"Well we are curious as to why we are here Headmaster. But honestly we can't think of any reason." Noel had said

"Well as you know you will be starting classes tomorrow so it will be advised you all receive your schedule and review it as soon as possible. However, it has come to my attention that two people within your Team are at odds against each other." Professor Ozpin had said nodding his head towards Jin and Ragna

"It's not my fault that this crybaby wants to fight me. If he wants me to put him in his place, then who am I to deny his request!" Ragna had told the headmaster in a bold and defiant tone

"Please if anyone needs to be put in their place it's you Ragna. If you can only keep that stubborn attitude of yours under control, then we wouldn't have any problems. But if you insist on getting out of control then it will fall on me to give you a reality check. If it just happens to require my sword, then it is the way it will be." Jin had said in a calmer yet defiant tone

"Now I do understand that there is a personal issue between the two of you that needs to be worked out. However, please keep in mind that this is a school and though the staff can't be there all the time to stop you two from going too far. That is when the functions of your team starts to set in." Professor Ozpin had said while noticing that Noel and Makoto has a look on their faces that shows they aren't going to like where this is heading.

"So this is what's going to happen whenever Ragna and Jin fight each other and things gets too far to a point that they get disciplined. The both of you Ms. Vermilion and Ms. Nanaya will share in the punishment as well. This will be an opportunity to gain meaningful mediator skills for your teammates." Professor Ozpin had said to the shock of Noel and Makoto

"What you have got to be kidding me! I mean I get that we are on the same team but this is too much for us." Makoto had said in a very panicked tone in her voice

"One of the main requirements of a team is to be able to work well together and be able to put aside their grievances. If members of a team aren't capable of that then those members will bring the whole team down in the long run." Professor Ozpin had stated in a dominant tone that quieted Makoto quickly

"I do understand your concern however I am willing to show some leniency to this situation. If the brothers fight in an authorized spar or outside of school territory, then it will be acceptable but only under those conditions. Also it goes without saying that it all must be non-lethal I trust that you all understand this. That will be all for the moment so Professor Goodwitch will be escorting you to get your class schedule." Ozpin had said to Team RJNN as they were leaving while being escorted by Professor Goodwitch

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

After the assembly the newly formed team BLST had retrieved their schedule and the location of their dorm room. Currently the appointed leader Bang was deep in thought for how he can be a capable leader.

"OK now it seems that if we go further down this hallway our room door should be right here." Amane had said before opening the door to team BLST's room.

"Wow this room looks really cozy for meow. But I don't think its large enough for meow to run around in." Tao had said looking into the room with curiosity in her eyes

"Um Tao this room is for us to live in and study when we aren't attending classes. We aren't confined here but it wouldn't do us any good if you run around in here." Amane had explained briefly to Tao

"You'll hear no complaints from me. In fact, this is better than most of the sleeping spots I'm used to." Bullet had said before putting her things down on the bed

"Well I suppose that these are nice accommodations for us students. But we can't get too relaxed we have to get ready for classes tomorrow. Isn't that right Bang . . . uh Bang can you hear me?" Amane had said repeatedly before finally getting Bang's attention

"Oh uh yes Amane I'm just lost in deep thought." Bang had responded

"You know it will probably do you some good to pay attention to your surroundings. It won't do you any good as a leader if you don't pay attention to the people close to you." Amane had said

"I see I'm just trying to adjust to the fact that I'm the leader of our team." Bang had said giving only a small part of the details

"I understand Bang but for now don't think too hard on it and just do what comes naturally to you." Amane had told Bang in a kind tone

"Thank you Amane I appreciate the words of encouragement. Now let's get to unpacking our things." Bang had said though before he went inside the room he had noticed Jaune and his team.

"Amane I must apologize but I need to speak to someone for a bit I will return shortly." Bang had said before leaving to see Jaune

"Hmm I hope he's not overwhelmed at the fact that he's leader. Well he should be alright as long as he remembers he's part of a team and knows he can't do things by himself." Amane had said before helping his teammates unpack their things along with his stuff.

"Hey Jaune!" Bang had yelled getting the attention of June and the rest of his team

"Oh hey Bang is everything alright?" Jaune had asked

"yes everything is fine it's just that I would just like your opinion on something." Bang had said to Jaune

"Well what would you like to know I'll help you out as best as I can." Jaune had said to Bang

"I just want to know your feelings on being a leader of your team Jaune. I don't think the role had fully sunk in for me so I want to get some tips." Bang had said to Jaune

"Hmm well I don't know what to tell you Bang. I mean it's an honor to be a leader but I can't come up with any feeling for it. Maybe it hasn't sunk in for me either and I'm slowly processing it." Jaune had told Bang

"I see well thank you for sparing the time to try to help me at least Jaune." Bang had said showing gratitude

"You're not alone in this Jaune so don't feel overwhelmed about your position as leader. Bang don't forget that you can rely on your team as well as your friends." Pyrrha had told Jaune after overhearing his conversation with Bang

Thank you for the kind words Pyrrha and you too Jaune I will take it to heart." Bang had said before returning to his Team while still deep in thought

"Hmm I need to remember that I can rely on my team and my friends if I ever feel overwhelmed. But then what does it truly mean to be a leader to a Team. Master Tenjo is a great example to learn from. But how can I be a truly good leader like my master." Bang had thought to himself while he was on his way back to his Team.

 **(The Next Day)**

team BLST had spent a good deal of time getting their room organized and unpacking their belongings. After that they had a mainly uneventful evening aside from going over their schedule and having dinner. It is currently morning and most of the Team is asleep.

"WAKEY WAKEY MEOW!" Tao had yelled waking up Bang and Bullet while wearing a yellow onesie

"Well your very excited about the first day of class aren't you?" Amane had said wearing a robe followed by steam indicating he had just finished taking his shower

"Yep it's the first day for meow and I want to be a good huntress." Tao had said in an excited tone

"It's just the first day of class Tao so don't expect much in terms of fighting. Besides we still have to learn a few things about Vale and Remnant this is still a school after all." Amane had said in a calm and friendly tone

"Ugh what time is?" Bullet had asked while still shaking off her fatigue while in her sleeping clothes which consists of sweat shorts and a black tank top.

"It's 8:15 everyone and our class starts at 9:00 plenty of time for us to fulfill our morning rituals and double check our schedule. I mean it's not like we all have only five minutes to get to class or anything." Amane had said before chuckling

"Well since I'm up I may as well get myself ready." Bang had said while sporting a green sweat suit

After Team BLST had changed into their uniforms they were getting ready for class Bang had found himself deep in thought about how he should deal with his classes. As Bang was looking over his schedule he had noticed that for his first class him and his Team will be having history class first.

"Hey Bang what class do we have first today?" Bullet had asked Bang getting his attention

"Oh we seem to have History as our first class today." Bang had answered

"Hmm history class huh well I hate to say it but history isn't what I'd call my strongest subject." Bullet had said with her arms crossed

"I'm sure it will be fine I mean if the Professor can make the class interesting then it'll be no problem for us." Amane had said with enthusiasm

 **(Dr. Oobleck's Classroom)**

"Hello everyone my name is Dr. Oobleck and I will be teaching you all the intriguing subject of history." Dr. Oobleck had said in a fast tone before drinking his coffee and speeding to another part of the classroom

"If you will learn anything during your time at Beacon it will be the significance that history has in our society. Trust me when I say this, all of you are expected to understand history and learn the importance of many crucial events. I will not tolerate foolishness in any form and further more . . ." Dr. Oobleck had said before he heard some loud snoring. When he looked at the source of the snoring he had noticed it was Tao Kaka much to the horror of the rest of her team. After noticing the young Faunus sleeping in class he had rushed to where she is with his cup of coffee in hand.

"Miss what do you think you're doing sleeping in my classroom? Do you realize how insulting it is for you to be sleeping while I am talking?" Dr. Oobleck had said waking Tao up

"Oh um well . . ." Tao had said before Bang had started speaking

"My apologies Dr. Oobleck you see the reason Tao was sleeping just now was because she did not get the chance to sleep last night because of me. The reason is that I needed her help with a few things yesterday which had taken up more time than I originally hoped for. By the time we were finished she had to get herself settled but it gave her little to no time for sleep. The fault is my own and I will take full responsibility for my young apprentice." Bang had said while some of the other students in the class had snickered

"I can vouch for Bang's story Doctor but please be lenient with her it is the first day and we will make sure that this will not happen again or at the very least less frequently." Amane had said to the Doctor

After looking at Bang, Amane, and then Tao Dr. Oobleck had drank some of his coffee before he started to speak. "Very well I will be lenient this one time but the next time I catch her or anyone else sleeping in my class there will be consequences." Dr. Oobleck had stated before going back to the center of the classroom very quickly

"Poor Tao she was so excited about coming to class she didn't have the energy to pay attention. It was noble of Bang to try to cover for her but we all have to look out for each other and make sure Tao pays attention." Amane had thought to himself

 **(Beacon Food Hall)**

It is currently lunch time for the students at Beacon and a lot of students had proceeded to eat at the food hall. Currently half of team RWBY is eating lunch with team JNPR and most of team RJNN along with half of team BLST. Though when Yang had taken a look at Noel and Makoto she was shocked at their appearance. Noel and Makoto has messy hair and bags under their eyes which indicates that they did not get any sleep.

"Wow what happened the both of you!" Yang had said to Noel and Makoto in a surprised tone

"We spent all of last night trying to make sure Ragna and Jin don't fight each other. Apparently Professor Ozpin had the bright idea to let me and noellers share the punishment the two knuckleheads will have if they go too far." Makoto had explained with a depressed expression on her face

"Me and Makoto had thought it would be easy since they know that all of us will share in the punishment. Unfortunately, we were wrong on so many levels and the two of them just spent the whole night arguing looking for a reason to fight. All of us barely managed to make it to class on time and stay awake." Noel had said with an equally depressing look on her face

"It's not entirely my fault if he wanted to fight me. All the both of you had to do was let him get a well-deserved beating and we can all move on." Ragna had said without any shame for his actions

"You're supposed to be our team leader Ragna so would it kill you to act like it." Makoto had said in a bold yet irritated tone

"Yeah I mean you do have to be the mature one out of all of us." Noel had said while trying to fix her hair

"I don't recall a book out there that says how I'm supposed to act like a leader. Besides if the two of you are going to play the leader card with me. Then let's consider Jin's actions as a classic case of insubordination and in that case it's in my authority to discipline him." Ragna had said before getting up to get some food

"Wow he sounds like a real handful I hate to be on his bad side." Jaune had said with everyone else silently agreeing

"Where is Weiss and Ruby I don't see them around here?" Pyrrha had asked

"Now that you mention it I don't see Bang or Amane here either." Ren had added further

"Ruby had a few things on her mind after a brief argument with Weiss. So she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. As for Weiss I don't know where she is but most likely she went to cool off." Blake had explained to the teams

"Bang wanted to be by himself for a bit and as for Amane he wanted to see more of Beacon. I originally wanted to see the training room but I was begged to keep an eye on Tao to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. She almost got herself into a world of trouble after falling asleep in our first class. If it wasn't for Bang and Amane I dread to think about how it would have ended. Still I didn't think she would have the energy to eat a lot of food but I was wrong." Bullet had said while Tao was eating her food furiously.

 **(Beacon Balcony)**

It would be a very accurate statement to say that Weiss is irritated at the moment. Giving a less than stellar performance when dealing with a Grimm in Professor Port's class is already bad enough. However, she is still struggling with the fact that Ruby Rose is the team leader. Weiss knows that she has to give Ruby a chance as a teammate but to accept her as a leader is another issue entirely. In Weiss's eyes Ruby hasn't earned the right to become team leader and believes that Professor Ozpin had made a mistake. As Weiss had stepped outside to get some fresh air she had noticed Jin standing near the edge. Realizing who it was she had decided to go to him.

"Jin!" Weiss had yelled out getting his attention

"Ah Weiss it's good to see you again." Jin had said briefly looking back at her

"It's good to see you again as well Jin. So tell me how has your classes been going so far?" Weiss had asked

"They have been going well for the most part but since it's the first day I expect things to change in some form in the long run." Jin had explained to Weiss

"That's good Jin for as long as I've known you in our classes you have always done exceptionally well in your classes." Weiss had said to Jin

"The same could be said for you as well Weiss. We have been taking classes together ever since we were kids. So it is very likely that you had likely impressed your professor's earlier today. However, I have a stinging suspicion that there is something bothering you Weiss." Jin had stated to Weiss with ease

"Well since you were able to figure that much out Jin I suppose there is no harm in telling you. I think that Professor Ozpin had made a mistake when he made Ruby team leader. I also think that it was an even bigger mistake that you aren't the leader of your own team." Weiss had said to Jin in an irritated tone

"I see then what do you plan to do about it?" Jin had said which surprised Weiss

"What do you mean what do I plan to do about it?" Weiss had said shocked and mad at Jin's statement

"Exactly what I said Weiss and to be honest there is not much that can be done. I have known you for a long time Weiss and though you are admittedly skilled and intelligent. You also have a tendency to display a poor attitude when things don't go your way. Just because you're the heiress to your family's company it does not mean you're entitled to anything you want. Do you honestly think that complaining with that poor attitude will convince Professor Ozpin to change his mind?" Jin had said causing Weiss to think about her situation a bit more thoroughly before Jin continued

"The fact that you did not become team leader should not be an excuse for you to not be at your best in fact it should be a motivation. Being a leader does not define who you are and you should never forget that Weiss. As for me I have accepted the reality of Ragna being leader very easily. Over the years I have been given praise for my skills in battle and academics. Though I have received a good deal of criticism about my capabilities to work properly in teams. A focus of criticism that you have known about for years. Taking that into consideration would you really want someone who has a hard time working with other people to be your leader?" Jin had asked Weiss

"No I suppose I wouldn't." Weiss had answered in an accepting tone

"The position of leadership is a learning chance not just for the leader but for the other teammates as well. So take every chance you can to improve yourself and you will be grateful for it. Besides I believe that Ragna was given the position out of pity and if you know him as well as I do then you'll know that he needs it badly." Jin had stated to Weiss

"I see well thank you Jin you always did know what to say to me. I look forward to talking to you under more pleasant circumstances." Weiss had before walking away. Though as she was walking she had stopped and turned around about to ask a question

"Um Jin if you don't mind me asking how do you know Ragna. It might be just me but I get the feeling that the two of you have history together." Weiss had asked in a curious tone

"Ragna is my brother and we aren't on good terms. As for the reason I would rather not discuss it." Jin had said with irritation in his voice

"I see well if you want to talk then let me know and I will be available." Weiss had said before walking away. Realizing that the topic of family is a sore subject which is something she can relate to.

 **(Beacon Hallways)**

Ruby is currently deep in thought about what Professor Ozpin had said to her about the responsibilities of being a leader. Ruby understands that being a leader should be considered a great honor but a burden is also attached to it. Though Ruby is given some reassurance that Professor Ozpin selecting Ruby for team leader is not a mistake. She is still concerned with how she can be a good leader. As Ruby was deep in thought about how she can be a good leader she had ran into Bang.

"Ugh sorry Ruby I should have watched where I was going." Bang had said to Ruby

"Oh it's no problem Bang I was at fault as well. So tell me how has your classes been going so far?" Ruby had asked Bang

"They have been going fine Ruby though it's a good thing you're here since I have a question for you. How do you feel about being the leader of your own team? I have been thinking about this for a while but honestly I don't know how to proceed. I was told that I don't have to handle the responsibility of leadership alone but how do I proceed with my role. The only leader figure I can think of to follow is Master Tenjo but truth be told I don't know where to begin." Bang had explained to Ruby

"I know exactly what you mean Bang. Professor Ozpin had told me earlier that being a leader is a big responsibility and I need to take time to think about how I'm supposed to uphold that responsibility. He also said that its only been one day and I shouldn't be quick to doubt myself." Ruby had told Bang

"I understand that we need to spend some time thinking about how we can proceed as a leader. However, what if we make a disastrous mistake along the way. Our team will ultimately suffer from it. Honestly speaking Ruby I think Amane is better suited as team leader he displayed a good deal of leadership traits yesterday and today and I think the role is better for him." Bang had explained to Ruby

"I would have to disagree with you on that statement Bang." A male voice had suddenly said shocking Bang and Ruby. When the two of them saw who it was they both recognized the person as Amane

"Amane wha . . . what are you doing here and how much did you hear?" Bang had asked frantically

"Well I wanted to see more of Beacon so me showing up here is a pleasant coincidence. Also to answer your second question I heard the whole thing. Now as for your statement about me being a better suited leader for our team I would have to kindly disagree with you." Amane had said

"But how I mean you are kind and confident not to mention you was able to keep things under control when we were getting ourselves settled yesterday. Not to mention you was vigilant in making sure all of us were ready to attend our classes this morning." Bang had said

"True but I can easily tell that you never had the chance to be a leader before have you? So allow me to clear things up for you Bang. Being a leader can be a good opportunity for you to better yourself for your own sake as well as your teams. Nobody can become the ideal leader on the first day in fact I bet there are tons of leaders that spent a long time developing themselves to become proper leaders. So you need to give yourself a chance before you start to doubt yourself and if you make mistakes along the way then your team and your friends will be there to set you straight and this goes for you as well Ruby. Besides I think that you can become a great leader you just need to get some experience on how to handle things as a leader and do things your way not the way other people would. If you want proof of your leadership potential then remember that you was prepared to take humiliation and a royal scolding when our teammate was sleeping in class on her first day. If a leader can do that for their teammate then it shows that they are capable." Amane had explained to both Ruby and Bang

"Oh thank you Amane you had helped clear the doubt I have within myself. I will show all of you what I am capable of you will see." Bang had said excitedly

"You helped me out too Amane now I feel more confident about myself as a team leader. So thanks once again for the motivational speech." Ruby had said with more confidence in herself

"Hahaha no problem you two and remember if you need advice I will help as best as I can." Amane had said with kindness in his voice

 **(Beacon Statue at Night)**

It has been a very busy first day of the school year for Professor Ozpin. After making sure that the first year students are in class he had to make sure that everything is running properly. To Professor Ozpin's delight there has been no significant issues to be concerned about. Though he did find himself giving Ruby a pep talk about what it means to be a leader he is confident that she will be a good leader given time. Currently Professor Ozpin alone is looking at the statue in front of Beacon currently deep in thought about the future.

"You know if people see you here like this they will think things will get ominous in the future." A voice had said from a figure that is hidden

"I suppose hiding while speaking gives an even less ominous feeling Jubei?" Professor Ozpin had said causing Jubei to step into the moonlight

"Good point Headmaster." Jubei had said in an accepting tone

"Well what do you think of this year's initiation Jubei I know that you were watching the whole thing." Professor Ozpin had said

"You knew I was there I must be losing my touch due to my old age." Jubei had said

"No Jubei you're not losing your touch I just made a guess and your reaction confirmed it." Professor Ozpin had said before drinking his coffee

"Now I think your just being polite to me Ozpin. Still if you want to know what I think then I say they all have a long way to go." Jubei had responded to Ozpin

"I admit they all have much to learn but I won't deny the potential that each of them has for themselves. Its ultimately up to them if they wish to fulfill that potential." Ozpin had said to Jubei

"Still I didn't think you would get my apprentice to become team leader. Though considering how his brother is he's the best candidate by comparison. Jin has a lot of potential for greatness but he needs to develop himself further for his sake. Or else his strength will be everyone else's weakness and I dread that scenario." Jubei had said in a concerned tone

"Don't worry about a thing regarding you apprentice Jubei. His team will be able to make him into an ideal Huntsman and with some time I'm certain that Jin will be the hero that he is capable of becoming. Still I doubt you came here just to get an update on Ragna." Ozpin had said in a concerned tone

"Your right I have some news for you and honestly its bad. Nothing to be immediately concerned about, but it's something you need to be prepared for." Jubei had said before confirming he still has Ozpin's attention. After seeing he still has the headmaster's attention Jubei started to explain the news to Ozpin

"The first piece of news is that our mutual threat has located one half of the Grimm aura. She doesn't know where the other half is but you know how persistent she can be. The sad thing is that is good news by comparison." Jubei had said in a concerned tone

"Then I am dreading the bad news even more." Ozpin had said in a concerned tone

"I have recently gotten confirmation that Terumi has been freed from his prison. Also to add to this bit of news two of the Malachite serpents has been killed. Which means that Terumi has a good portion of his full strength. How he was able to get free in the first place I don't know but I have a few ideas on how and all of them are bad." Jubei had explained which had almost shaken Ozpin

"Are you sure about this Jubei? If what you say is true, then we will have bigger problems than the Grimm." Ozpin had said with a tone of worry in his voice

"Rachel confirmed it herself it's all true but the reason it's not an immediate concern is that he can't use all of his power yet. Not only that but he has to wait a while before another Malachite serpent gets killed. If he gets too impatient for his power, then he will get overwhelmed by his very own power and he will die. So if anything we have more time than you think. But he's no idiot he knows this too and it's likely he's planning something. The only silver lining I can get from this is that the death of the Malachite serpents had freed Hakumen but it's been over a hundred years and he's not what you'd call patient." Jubei had explained to Ozpin in a tired tone

"I see that is troubling news but as you said we have time to prepare." Ozpin had said while still concerned

"True but how much time we have is another problem. For now, you need to get prepared Ozpin I don't know what their plan is or how they'll pull it off but whatever they do it's not going to be pleasant." Jubei had said to Ozpin

"Don't worry I will handle this to the best of my abilities. Just don't do anything reckless that will cause you to get killed." Ozpin had said before drinking his coffee

"I'll be careful Ozpin don't worry and stay safe both you and the people in Vale." Jubei had said before disappearing into the night

"You stay safe as well my friend." Ozpin had muttered to himself before heading inside

 **(Professor Goodwitch's Classroom)**

It has been a pleasant morning for teams RWBY, JNPR, RJNN, and BLST as all of them had Professor Goodwitch's class together. Not only that but all of them had found themselves in a better mood with the exception of team RJNN.

"Now everyone my name is Professor Goodwitch and I will be your combat instructor. While all of you will be learning how to properly defend yourself in my class. Do not forget that each of you are expected to do traditional assignments in this class. So for the first few days most if not all of you are going to have a spar here so I can have a good idea of your battle capabilities." Professor Goodwitch had said to the whole class

"Wow it looks like we're getting into the action already." Makoto had muttered to Noel with her nodding in agreement

"Now then do I have any first volunteers?" Professor Goodwitch had asked the whole class

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **A fair heads up to everyone it will be a long while before I get to the Jaunedice story arc of RWBY. The reason is that I don't want to get through Volume 1 of RWBY so quickly and I still want to make use of the blazblue characters in this story.**

 **Also the next chapter will have some characters spar with each other so any ideas as to who spars with who. I have a few ideas but I am willing to look into suggestions and I might consider it but no guarantees.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7 a display of power

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) Thank you everyone for giving me some good suggestions for the character spars for this chapter. I've read the suggestions and I've made my decision for who will spar with who. Please keep in mind that I could not take all of the suggestions I was given because of story purposes but maybe next time. Also I will explain the results of the sparring matches at the end of this chapter in the author's note.**

* * *

Chapter 7 A display of power

 **(Professor Goodwitch's Classroom)**

After Professor Goodwitch had asked for volunteers for the first match several students had enthusiastically raised their hands. However as for who was most vocal about wanting to fight is Ragna.

"I'll be your volunteer Professor and I challenge Jin." Ragna had said while pointing his blood-scythe at his brother

"Well it appears that not only you want to get beaten but also humiliated. Well then who am I to deny you." Jin had said before getting up. Though before Jin had jumped down to the ground level of the classroom Professor Goodwitch had yelled out which had gotten everyone's attention

"No Ragna neither you nor Mr. Kisaragi will not be sparring against each other during today's sparring match.

"What why not Professor?" Ragna had said with a tone that was full of shock a frustration

"While I do understand that the two of you would like to let off some steam and would take great pleasure in sparring against each other. I have a great deal of suspicion that if the two of you are to spar things would escalate really quickly and the match would become fatal and intense immediately. So as a sign of caution from me I will not allow the both of you to spar unless I'm certain that the two of you will spar and keep things non-lethal between you two. That won't be a problem I hope?" Professor Goodwitch had said in a tone that indicates she won't tolerate any argument in any form.

"Tch fine but I still wanna spar with someone. I don't care who I'll take on anyone." Ragna had said still ready for a fight

"Then I'll take this dance Ragna." Amane had said

"Well Amane is it I guess you'll be my opponent. I'll take you on but I have to warn you though I'm not the type of person to pull my punches." Ragna had said to Amane before getting to the battle stage

"I suspected that was the case Ragna. If you did hold back, then I would be insulted." Amane had said before getting to the stage as well

As both Ragna and Amane had stepped onto the stage both of their faces appeared on screen that showed a read of their aura. The aura readings for both of them shows that they are both at 100% and in the green. Once Professor Goodwitch confirmed this she had started to speak.

"Are both combatants ready?" Professor Goodwitch had asked Amane and Ragna before they nodded at her confirming that they are ready.

"Then the both of you can BEGIN!" Professor Goodwitch had said before signaling the start of the match

Ragna was the first to charge at Amane and had quickly swung his sword down at Amane. When the sword had gotten close Amane had dodged quickly to the side and just stood there doing nothing. Ragna had tried to attack again and Amane had just continued to dodge it continuously with grace. Unfortunately for Ragna Amane was getting faster and faster. Then Ragna had tried to stab Amane only for him to jump on the sword and backflip kick Ragna pushing him back a fair distance. Once Ragna had recovered from the attack he had used his sword to launch a stream of energy spikes towards Amane. Once the attack stream had gotten close Amane had used his semblance to create his scarf and block the attack with ease.

"It's easy for manifested aura to block aura attacks so try to remember that Ragna." Amane had said to Ragna

"It looks like Amane is just toying with Ragna. Like fighting is just another game to him." Blake had said to the teams

"I didn't think anyone could make dodging attacks look like a dance. He moves so gracefully its quite captivating." Pyrrha had said to her nearby friends

"He might have a trick or two up his sleeve I mean all Amane is doing is just dodging Ragna's attacks. COME ON RAGNA YOU KNOW YOUR BETTER THAN THIS!" Makoto had said trying to cheer on her leader

"His actions he's not even taking the fight seriously." Bullet had said to Bang

"Hmm no there is more to this than we are seeing. But what are we missing?" Bang had thought to himself while watching Ragna and Amane fight

Amane had continued to dodge Ragna's attacks gracefully and managed to give the occasional light hit. Unfortunately for Ragna he was unable to land any hits at all on Amane. Ragna is doing the best he can to remain calm about the ordeal but the facts were clear. He was slowly losing the match and unless he comes up with a plan to turn this around. Then he would lose the match which will hurt his pride and give his brother something to rub in his face.

"Your too tense Ragna if you just calm down a bit then your attacks won't be so predictable." Amane had said after dodging another sword attack from Ragna

Ragna was very tempted to remove the seal on his right arm but he knew that it would be overkill for the match. However, an idea popped into Ragna's head and decided to act on it. Ragna had transformed his blood-scythe from its sword form into its scythe form and proceeded to launch several dark stream attacks against Amane. After noticing the attack stream Amane had proceeded to dodge some of the attacks and blocked some of it with his aura scarf. Though what happened next surprised him because he noticed Ragna using his scythe to launch himself towards Amane. Ragna was moving at a surprising high speed from the launch and Amane had positioned his scarf to be on the defensive since he won't be able to dodge in time. Once Ragna had gotten close he had quickly transformed his weapon back into its sword form and swung at Amane. Once Ragna's attack had hit Amane's aura scarf the was a brief shock wave of aura. The attack from Ragna had pushed Amane back considerably and when he saw his aura reading Amane noticed that his aura had dropped by 15%.

"Hmm not bad Ragna a bit sloppy but not bad all things considered." Amane had thought to himself before raising his hand and speaking again

"Hold it I would like to forfeit this match to Ragna and Professor Goodwitch." Amane had stated shocking everyone

"Why I mean it was just one hit Mr. Nishiki I'm sure you aren't severely hurt." Professor Goodwitch had said

"Oh I'm not hurt but I don't want to spend all of today's class fighting Ragna and not giving the other students a chance to show what their made of. To be honest if things continue on then I think this match will likely end up being a draw. Though I did enjoy this dance and I look forward to a proper rematch. Please don't forget my advice to you Ragna." Amane had said before returning to his seat near his team

"Well alright I don't like it but I see your point I look forward to the rematch Amane." Ragna had said before returning to his seat

"I thought as much you were testing Ragna and wanted him to improve his skills." Bang had whispered to Amane after he sat down

"Hmm I didn't think you would be able to figure it out so quickly Bang nice work. So tell me what gave it away?" Amane had said to Bang

"You had too many chances to land critical blows but you never took them. It was also noticed that you were not too focused on the fight." Bang had briefly explained to Amane

"Your right I wanted to see what he can do and I'm honestly impressed with him. It was also a chance for me to enjoy the graceful dance of battle so I'm not complaining in fact I enjoyed myself." Amane had said excitedly

"I must admit that was a rather good match as well and I did enjoy watching you two spar." Bang had said

"Well now are there any volunteers for the next match?" Professor Goodwitch had asked the students in her class

"OOH OOH TAO WANTS TO FIGHT!" Tao had yelled before jumping from her seat and getting to the stage

"Very well Tao do we have any other volunteers." Professor Goodwitch had said before noticing Ruby with her hand raised

"I'll take on this spar Professor Goodwitch." Ruby had said before rushing to the stage with her semblance armed with crescent rose with an excited grin

"Ruby's first match I'm excited to see how well she does." Yang had said to her teammates excitedly while looking at the two combatants

"Ruby seems more coordinated than that girl so I doubt our leader will have a hard time." Weiss had said plainly

"Don't count out Tao everyone we don't know what she can do and she might end up surprising us." Blake had said while paying attention to the two combatants

"Hey Noel do you think you can use your semblance to see what each of their semblance are?" Makoto had asked but in a low tone

"Sorry Makoto but if their teams see me doing it I don't think they will like that very much." Noel had said to a disappointed Makoto

"Aw crud" Makoto had said disappointed

"That cat has been very energetic in the last few days. I hope she can process that energy in this fight." Bullet had said plainly

"Well Ruby did get accepted here due to special circumstance so she is most likely skilled." Bang had said

"I'm sure Ruby will do alright I mean she was able to stop a robbery and was personally enrolled by the headmaster." Jaune had said

"Both combatants will now BEGIN!" Professor Goodwitch had announced

Ruby had started the match by turning Crescent Rose into its gun form and started shooting at her opponent. Tao had started to quickly run around Ruby in a spiral trying to get close. Once Tao had gotten close she had tried to attack Ruby with her claws. Fortunately for Ruby her reflexes were quick enough to turn Crescent Rose back into its scythe form and block Tao's attacks.

For a few minutes Tao had rapidly slashed at Ruby maintaining the offensive. Ruby had defended herself with her scythe and continued to maintain her position for a while. Though Ruby is holding her own she knows that she cannot be on the defensive forever and made a plan. Once Ruby had found an opening she had fired at Tao while Crescent Rose was in Scythe form. The shot had pushed Tao back a bit but it was enough for Ruby to start running around the stage using her semblance while firing on Tao. Using her sharp reflexes Tao had dodged each shot but the longer things went on the harder it was for Tao to keep dodging Ruby's shots. Realizing that Ruby needed to be stopped in her tracks Tao had decided to use her semblance to make multiple copies of herself and each copy along with her original-self had pursued Ruby around the stage.

Each copy had moved around the stage at an impressive speed and pursued Ruby. Though Ruby was able to keep them away it was hard for her to pay attention to the original and avoid the copies. Then before Ruby realized it one of the copies had slashed Ruby and then kicked her towards one of the other Tao copies. Each of the Copies had proceeded to slash at Ruby and after the copy landed a few slashes it kicked Ruby towards another copy. Then one of the other copies had tackled Ruby to the ground with the intent to deliver a huge amount of damage towards Ruby. Before the Tao copy could attack Ruby while she was on the ground Ruby had realized that she still held onto her scythe and had swung her scythe at the Tao copy managing to free herself and recovered from her position. When Ruby looked around she had noticed that she was surrounded but it was in that moment that she had an idea.

Ruby knows that if her plan is to work she needed to act quickly and she only has one shot at this. Ruby had used her semblance and dashed towards one of the Tao copies and swung her scythe at the copy. The Tao copy had readied herself to block the hit but when the hit came the impact felt weak. Ruby had used the momentum of her speed and the strength of Tao's body to tilt herself and Crescent Rose upwards. Then Ruby had shot at the copy at close range and not only did the clone dissipate she managed to launch herself upwards above the stage which impressed the audience. Then while the Tao copies and the original had noticed where Ruby was they all stopped moving and looked at her.

Seeing this as a golden opportunity Ruby had quickly fired at all of the clones and the original Tao. One of the Tao copies had dissipated while the others had been staggered including the original. Wanting to follow up on this Ruby had fired Crescent Rose into the ceiling and launched herself to the ground quickly. Once she landed Ruby had used her semblance to get to each of the remaining Tao copies and attacked each of them with a strong slash attack causing them to dissipate. Once Ruby got to Tao herself she had rapidly slashed her and then followed up with a shot from her weapon blasting Tao off of the stage. After seeing Tao struggling to get up professor Goodwitch had decided to call the match.

"Due to stage ringout I must announce the winner of the match to be Ruby Rose." Professor Goodwitch had announced to the classroom to the cheers of the members of team RWBY

After being announced the winner Ruby had decided to get to where Tao had landed while Bang decided to get to her as well. After a few seconds both Bang and Tao had managed to get to where Tao is and helped her get up and recover.

"Meow I'm sorry I lost scruffy I did my best." Tao had said in a sad tone

"Don't worry about it my young apprentice you did your best and that is all anyone can hope for. You did marvelously well and I am very proud of you." Bang had said reassuring his teammate

"Yeah I actually enjoyed myself Tao and you actually gave me a tough match. We should have a rematch as soon as we both get some training done." Ruby had said to Tao

"Really meow well I can't wait till we go at it again. Next time you fight meow I'll be stronger and won't lose." Tao had said in an excited tone that was entirely different from a few seconds ago

"Well done Ruby and Tao. Now any more Volunteers?" Professor Goodwitch had asked

"Can't let my sister have all the fun I volunteer Professor!" Yang had yelled out before getting to the stage

"I may as well try to make up for my team's match losses I'll participate Professor." Bullet had said getting down to the stage

"Very well both of you please get into positions." Professor Goodwitch had instructed

Once both girls had gotten their stances ready Professor Goodwitch had had started the match and the two girls had dashed towards each other.

When the both of them had gotten close Yang had started to give several quick jabs at Bullet. As a response Bullet had blocked each of the jabs and tried to attack Yang with jabs of her own. Once their fists had collided with each other Bullet had taken this as a chance to get behind Yang and suplex her into the ground. For some unexplained reason most of the males in the audience had given a cheer but the noise did not distract Bullet and she decided to follow up on it by trying to hit Yang with a powerful hit while she was on the ground. Though before Bullet could land her hit Yang had blasted Bullet with her Ember Celica while she was close up and the attack had landed knocking Bullet back a bit. After Yang had recovered she had maintained her attention on Bullet.

"Not bad you've got some sweet moves there. So Bullet is your name right?" Yang had said while maintaining her stance

"Yes Bullet is my name." Bullet had said unsure of where Yang is going with the question while staying on guard

"I can tell your strong after all you must be a real blast in tournaments." Yang had said before being greeted by an awkward silence at the lame pun with the exception of one person

"Hahaha I get it Bullet's name and our team name not bad." Amane had said out loud

"We get it it's just not funny." Nora had said to Amane overhearing him

"Was that supposed to be a pun at my name?" Bullet had thought to herself before deciding to fire at Yang with her left gauntlet

Yang had retaliated by shooting with her own gauntlets to match Bullet's gauntlet blasts with her own. After their blasts had collided with each other Bullet had punched the ground with a strong impact giving herself a noticeable power boost. After having the power boost Bullet had charged at Yang assisted by the speed booster gear on her right shoulder. Yang had tried to block the punch but it did her no good because the attack was too strong and fast. Not only did it knock her back but it also hurt her a good deal.

"Wow Bullet's gauntlets are so amazing. I knew that her right gauntlet was designed for close quarters combat but I didn't know she added a customized part that increases her movement speed. Not to mention that Bullet is doing well against big sis's semblance." Ruby had said sounding impressed with what she has seen so far

"Bullet does seem strong but Yang is holding her own remarkably well. Truth be told this match could go either way depending on what each of them do next." Weiss had stated to her team

"Wow Bullet I actually felt that attack I'm starting to understand how strong you are. I bet you're feeling like a big shot huh?" Yang had said to Bullet and a silent audience with the exception of a light chuckle from Amane

"Yang your puns aren't funny at all. How do you come up with those puns anyway? Those puns are almost as bad as your hair." Bullet had stated boldly to Yang who had a ticked off look on her face

"Uh Oh." Ruby had said to herself when she realized what Bullet had said and how much Yang's hair means to her

"What did you just say about my hair?" Yang had said with red eyes and a very angry tone in her voice

"Oh you don't understand what I'm saying then allow me to be clear. Your hair looks like a wild mess. Where I come from hair like that could be spotted a mile away, at least the Grimm's behavior can be tamed." Bullet had stated plainly and boldly while not being intimidated by Yang's anger

"You're the last person who should be lecturing me about tame or did you not look at your outfit." Yang had said while angry but this time Bullet is the one who had gotten mad and decided to respond

"Are you making fun of my units uniform?" Bullet had said with anger in her voice

"Didn't you understand me I'm telling you your outfit looks tacky and tasteless. Also if it's a uniform then common taste is less liked than the Grimm where you come from." Yang had said angering Bullet even more

After hearing the insult to her clothes Bullet had charged at Yang while she did the same thing. The anger in both of their eyes made the silent message clear that they were going to tear each other apart for the insults they both received. Yang and Bullet had proceeded to attack each other with a strong barrage of fist. While some of their punches had landed others had been parried or blocked. The audience in the classroom can hear the impact of the fists between the two fighters and they sound intense. Each of them are filled with a strong resolve to finish the other and has no intent to hold back. After crossing fists one more time the both of them jumped back repeatedly so they could formulate a plan.

Yang had decided to rapidly blast Bullet with her gauntlets. Bullet had decided to take a defensive stance and put up a defense barrier with her left gauntlet to defend herself from Yang's blasts. While defending herself Bullet has activated her right shoulder gear and charged herself towards Yang. Once Bullet had gotten close Yang had dodged out of the way and managed to land a strong blast from her Gauntlets hitting Bullet before she could block the blast. After getting hit Bullet was knocked back but had managed to recover quickly with a determined look on her face.

It is clear to the members of both team RWBY and team BLST that is in the audience that the girls are evenly matched. So the next action can easily determine the winner of the match so the decision has to be made wisely. Yang had decided to generate her aura and focused on Bullet with the full intent to finish her off in one blow. Yang is burning with the resolve to continue team RWBY's win streak (and to teach her what happens when someone insults her hair). Bullet realizing that the next attack will determine the match had a plan of attack ready. She had taken a part off of her left gauntlet and put it on her right gauntlet. Then Bullet had decided to charge up her newly formed right gauntlet and generated her aura as well. Then after a brief moment the two had charged towards each other and once they got close to each other they had landed their powerful blows against each other. After the punches had landed the audience and Professor Goodwitch had felt a powerful shockwave of aura from the two fighters. After the shockwave both Yang and Bullet had been blown back at equal speed and force. After seeng the two struggle to get up and their aura meter drop to 0% the result of the match is clear to Professor Goodwitch.

"I must declare the match between Ms. Xiao-Long and Ms. Bullet to be a draw." Professor Goodwitch had announced prompting both Bullet and Yang to jump up trying to get back to the stage while struggling to do so.

"A draw come on Professor give me five minutes and I can teach this bimbo a lesson." Bullet had said in a defiant tone while struggling to move (still mad about her uniform being insulted)

"I'll give you five years and you can't beat me with your tacky clothes. The only reason it's a draw is because you got a lucky hit." Yang had said with a defiant tone of her own while struggling to get up as well (still mad that her hair has been insulted)

"The two of you can barely move let alone fight please let your teammates help you to your seats." Professor Goodwitch had said while their team leaders along with a teammate went to the girls who had just fought

"Well that was intense sis looks like she gave you a hard time during her match. But you did great out there and I'm proud of you." Ruby had said trying to cheer her sister up

"It was only a draw because she got some lucky hits in it won't be the same next time. Also how dare she having the nerve to insult my hair and say my puns are bad." Yang had vented to her sister

"Ugh I can't believe that it was announced a draw after that bimbo insulted my clothes. I'm going to be hitting the training room after this." Bullet had said while still angry about the results of the match

"Look on the bright side Bullet at least you managed to hang in there during the match." Amane had said while carrying her along with Bang

"I'm surprised you can say that after forfeiting the match." Bullet had said still angry at the draw

"We still have time for a few more matches so any Volunteers." Professor Goodwitch had announced to the class

Once team RWBY had returned to their seats Yang had sat down completely relaxed after her fight. Then she had decided to turn her attention towards her other teammates Weiss and Blake who hadn't fought yet.

"Weiss, Blake we need to show that our team is strong so I'm thinking one of you two should volunteer." Yang had said

"Well I had fought that Grimm in Professor Port's class yesterday. So it will only make sense if Blake fights since she hasn't fought in class yet." Weiss had stated

"Well when you put it that way it does make some sense." Ruby had said agreeing with Weiss

"Fine I'll go but remember that I am doing this against my will." Blake had said getting down to the stage

"Hey Makoto I think this will be a good chance for you to. . ." Noel had said before she realized that she was talking to herself before seeing her friend jump down to the stage

"I'm pumped after that last match so bring it on." Makoto had stated to Blake who had just arrived on the stage armed with her tonfas named impact while sporting an orange jacket with black stripes with orange shorts

"Is your friend always like this?" Ragna had asked Noel

"Well most of the time but I think it adds to her character. I guess she wants to make sure our team has a perfect win streak at moments like this." Noel had briefly explained to Ragna

"Honestly I don't consider my match with Amane a win. I know he called a forfeit but he spent the whole match giving some tips on how to fight better. Not to mention he only attacked me with those weak kicks of his and never followed up on it. It might be just me but it feels like he was just focused on having fun instead of fighting me." Ragna had explained to Noel

"Well now that you mentioned it I do kinda see that." Noel had said to Ragna seeing his point

"The two of you may now begin." Professor Goodwitch had announced to both Blake and Makoto

Blake had started the match by shooting at Makoto with her gun. Makoto had endured the shots for a few seconds and used her semblance which is super strength to launch herself into the air. After being in the air Makoto had dived towards Blake and raised her tonfas readying herself to attack. Dreading the attack that could hurt her greatly Blake had flipped backwards getting herself out of the way of Makoto's attack. Once Makoto had landed a large cloud of dust has been spread throughout the arena. Once Makoto had gotten back up she had noticed Blake standing among the dust cloud still looking at her. Seeing an opening Makoto had dashed towards Blake and threw a punch at her. Only for Blake to dissipate before Makoto's very eyes. Before Makoto could think about what happened her sharp hearing had picked up some light footsteps and quickly turned around blocking an attack from Blake. Makoto had little trouble blocking the hit from Blake because of her semblance and though Blake's Gambol Shroud is in its cleaver form. It is still not enough to give Makoto any trouble and proceeded to push her back and gave her a quick jab. Though the jab was quick it is still strong enough to push her back a good distance and dropped her aura down by 10% which shocked her team by seeing how strong Makoto is.

"Hmm did her bow twitch slightly just now or is that just me?" Makoto had thought to herself before getting ready to attack again

Not wanting to fall for another decoy again Makoto had decided on a plan and had gotten several spheres made of dust crystals from her pockets. Blake did not know what Makoto was planning but she had remained on guard being prepared for anything. After jumping back a few feet and making distance between the two of them. Makoto had thrown one of the dust spheres in the air and stayed where she was. When the sphere dust had gotten close Makoto had punched it with a great amount of force using her semblance. The result is the dust sphere being launched at an impressive speed that has caught Blake by surprise. Thinking quickly Blake had rolled to the side dodging the launched projectile and started firing at her opponent. Makoto had launched herself into the air repeating her earlier action but this time while she was in the air she had punched several sphere dust at Blake sending them at an incredibly high speed. Blake had stopped firing and started to dodge to the side repeatedly making sure to not get hit by the unexpected projectiles. Unfortunately, several more dust clouds have been formed and while she was focusing on not getting hit by the launched sphere dust. It has slipped her mind to pay attention to her position on the stage and found herself getting close to her after she landed. Even though Blake had realized how close she was to Makoto it was too late for her as Makoto's tonfas had started to generate energy. Then after a brief second Makoto had punched Makoto in the stomach quickly and with a second punch launched her into the air. Then after Blake had been launched into the air Makoto had jumped high into the air with her and gave a powerful blow to Blake knocking her down to the ground depleting her aura. After landing Makoto had helped Blake up and helped her stand on her feet.

"Due to the depletion of aura the winner of this match is Makoto Nanaya." Professor Goodwitch had announced before repairing the stage with her semblance

"Ouch that looked like it hurt." Yang had said as she was getting to the stage to help her teammate

"Yeah sorry about that my semblance is super strength and I tend to not hold back. I hope you're not too badly injured from our match?" Makoto had said to Blake and Yang

"No I'm alright I'll heal up once I get some rest. Get back to your team I can make it from here thanks though." Blake had said while getting back to her team with Yang accompanying her

"Hmm so she's like me but the difference is that she's hiding it. I hope you know what you're doing Blake." Makoto had thought to herself before returning to her team

"Now then we still have time for another match would anyone else like to participate?" Professor Goodwitch had asked before seeing a young man in a blue and white attire step to the stage armed with his sword

"I volunteer Professor." Jin had said while his arms are crossed

"Very well Mr. Kisaragi is there anyone else that would like to spar with him?" Professor Goodwitch had asked

"Hey Jaune you should take him on and show him what your made of." Nora had said to her team leader

"Um are you sure the guy looks like he's out of my league." Jaune had responded to Nora

"That is only a first impression I mean who knows you might actually be stronger than him if you just gave it a shot." Nora had said enthusiastically

"She's right Jaune if you want to prove yourself then you must take the boldest of actions. Besides I don't see the harm in a simple spar in fact some good may come out of it." Bang had said overhearing the conversation between the two team members

"Well I suppose you guys are right and besides what have I got to lose." Jaune had said before getting down to the stage to spar against Jin

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Amane had thought to himself as he was seeing Jaune get down to the stage for his spar

"Are both of you ready?" Professor Goodwitch had asked before receiving a nod from the both of them

"Then you may both begin." Professor Goodwitch had announced

Jaune had armed himself with his sword and shield and he was prepared for anything that Jin can throw at him. Though when Jaune looked at his opponent Jin was standing on the same spot but his eyes are closed. Seeing this as an opportunity to land the first blow Jaune had charged at Jin and swung his sword at him. Unfortunately for Jaune, Jin had effortlessly dodge the sword swing while keeping his eyes closed. Jaune suspecting that it was a lucky guess had decided to swing at Jin again hoping to land a hit. Unfortunately, Jin had dodged the sword swing again while keeping his eyes closed and having a bored look on his face. Realizing that simple swings won't do anything against his opponent Jaune had decided to swing his sword rapidly at Jin hoping to land a hit on him. However, Jin had continued to dodge every sword swing with practically little effort while keeping his eyes closed which has impressed the audience even Professor Goodwitch. With the exception of Weiss and his female teammates who has seen these acts before and Ragna who was just not impressed.

After a few more seconds of dodging Jaune's sword slashes Jin had noticed that he was on the edge of the stage. Jaune had saw this as an opportunity to deliver a strong sword strike against Jin with the plan that if Jin dodges he will get a stage ringout. It may not be the best terms for a victory but given the circumstances and his opponent it was good enough for Jaune. Though before Jaune could attack Jin had said something briefly before grabbing the handle of his sword.

"Enough of this." Jin had muttered while holding the handle to his sword

Jaune not wanting to give Jin the chance to attack had gave a strong downward slash at Jin hoping to get him off the stage. Unfortunately for Jaune it's what Jin wanted because the sword swing had hit the scabbard. Once Jaune had hit the scabbard of Jin's Yukianesa Jin had instantly moved passed Jaune with his sword drawn. Though before Jin had gotten far Jaune's whole body has been frozen in a huge chunk of ice. After that Jin had decided to withdraw his sword and the sound of the sheath hitting the hilt of his sword had caused the ice that Jaune was covered in to shatter. Though the ice that Jaune was frozen in had shattered he had felt immense pain and it has also caused his aura meter to drop from 100% to 0% in an instant which has shocked most of the people in the audience.

"That attack . . .was brutal." Ruby had said still trying to process what happened

"Yeah I saw him fight a couple of days ago but seeing this level of skill is still unsettling." Yang had said watching the whole thing

"That cold and empty look on his face. He's similar to Adam." Blake had thought to herself with a strong sense of dread

"Due to aura depletion the winner of this match is Jin Kisaragi." Professor Goodwitch had announced maintaining her neutral tone. As Jin was making his way off of the stage Jaune had started to speak.

"Good match huh well maybe we should have a rematch again sometime." Jaune had said trying to remain optimistic while trying to keep himself warm

"Tch pathetic." Jin had responded briefly

"Um what did you say?" Jaune had asked hoping the response is a pleasant one

"I said that was pathetic. To say that your display of skill is laughable would be generous to you and insulting to competent clowns everywhere. Looking at you at first glance already shows me that you're not good in a fight and you would be lucky to survive the first year here at this Academy. Like my own team leader, I see that you have been given the position of leadership out of pity and it appears that as things stand you will hold your team back greatly. At least Ragna can claim to have some degree of skill which you have none. Do yourself a favor and consult with your team about a successor to your leadership position in the likely event that you die." Jin had told Jaune in a brutal and bold tone

"Damn it Jin you've already won no need to rub his nose in it! If you want to talk down on people, then fight me and I'll put you in your place in front of everyone here!" Ragna had said challenging Jin

"That's enough you two." Professor Goodwitch had said in a commanding tone stopping the brothers before speaking again

"Ragna you know full well about what I said about the two of you fighting in my class please don't make me repeat myself. As for you Mr. Kisaragi I see that you have some criticism you would like to address but please do so in a civil and respectable manner." Professor Goodwitch had said after understanding the notes from Atlus better about Jin being hard to work with

"Very well Professor." Jin had said as he was walking off of the stage. Though as he was walking Pyrrha had gotten onto the stage after helping Jaune back to his seat.

"Professor Goodwitch I would like to challenge Jin Kisaragi if that is alright with him?" Pyrra had asked the Professor with a hint of anger in her voice

"We do have time for one more match but that is assuming Mr. Kisaragi is up to it." Professor Goodwitch had responded

"I accept the challenge Professor I may get a challenge from Mistral's champion." Jin had said returning to his earlier position on stage

"Are you alright Jaune?" Ren had asked his team leader

"Yeah I'm fine I just have ringing in my head and I feel frozen all over." Jaune had responded still trying to keep himself warm

"Don't let his words get to you Jaune. I suspect that he's feeling high and mighty because of a lucky hit that he has gotten." Bang had said trying to reassure his friend

"Yeah I mean freezing you like that he must have been able to do that because of the lucky hit. As for what he said about you don't think on it Jaune he only says that because he doesn't know you. I bet he's jealous because your blond hair is better than his." Nora had said trying to cheer up her leader

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jaune had said in a better mood than earlier but still a bit bummed out

"You may both begin!" Professor Goodwitch had announced to Pyrrha and Jin

Pyrrha had started thing off by shooting at Jin with her rifle. Jin had used his semblance to create an ice wall to block the shots. Though after he blocked the shots with his ice wall Jin had jumped over the wall and summoned several ice shards and launched them at Pyrrha. Thinking quickly Pyrrha had used her shield to block the shards though this has given Jin a chance to get closer to her. Once Jin was a bit closer he had tried to slash at Pyrrha with his sword so he can freeze her. Pyrrha anticipating this had dodged the sword slash and tried to attack him with her javelin only for the attacks to be parried by Jin. The two of them had slashed at each other at blinding speed which impressed the audience a great deal. Once their blades had locked Pyrrha had jumped kick Jin giving herself some distance between the two. Pyrrha had then tried to toss her shield at Jin before transforming her javelin into its rifle form and aiming it at Jin.

After knocking the shield away with his aura weapon Jin had used his sword to block several gun shots from Pyrrha and has found himself doing it for a few seconds. Though as if guided by instinct Jin had rolled to the side and when he did he was mentally glad he did because he saw Pyrrha's shield being returned to its owner. Jin had then summoned a stream of ice towards Pyrrha and had to followed up swung several sword slash waves at her. Pyrrha had spent a few seconds dodging the ice streams but she was not fast enough to dodge the slash wave. So she had to block it with her shield even though she was knocked back a bit she is for the most part unharmed. Though before the two of them could continue on Professor Goodwitch had stepped onto the stage between the two

"That was an impressive display of skill from the both of you but unfortunately we are out of time. We will continue with the spar sessions another time but for now I have a general ideal of some of your skill level. Everyone you are all dismissed." Professor Goodwitch had announced

Jin was not in the mood to deal with the comments about his attitude toward Jaune from his teammates so he was the first to leave the classroom out of team RJNN. Noel had decided to speak with Jaune to see if he was alright because she knows how it feels to be the subject of Jin's harsh words. When she got to Jaune she had noticed Bang was trying to comfort him as well as the rest of team JNPR. Realizing that she won't be able to speak to him she decided to speak to Pyrrha since she has recently fought Jin.

"Excuse me your name is Pyrrha right?" Noel had asked

"Yes that's my name." Pyrrha had responded

"Listen I just want to apologize for what Jin said to your team leader. I know how it feels to get told off like that by him and his words can be harsh. But deep down he's a good person but that is VERY deep down. I hope you can forgive him and not get angry at the sight of me oh and my name is Noel." Noel had explained to Pyrrha

"Well Noel you have nothing to feel guilty for. You don't need to take responsibility for the actions of another person. But the fact that you came to apologize on his behalf shows that you are a kind hearted individual who cares about other people. There is no reason for you to feel guilty and Jaune's friends and teammates has done well in cheering him up. Also I won't get angry at the sight of you, in fact I greatly appreciate you coming to see if he was alright so thank you Noel and it is nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me I must tend to my team." Pyrrha had said before getting back to team JNPR

"Wow Pyrrha is really nice and she's not angry at me or my team and neither is Jaune from the looks of it. Though I still feel guilty though even though she told me not to. Oh I have a good idea on how to make sure he stays cheered up." Noel had said excitedly with an idea in her head

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **First let me address the outfits for Makoto and Bullet. For Makoto her combat clothes are the orange and black jacket outfit she receives and wears in chrono phantasma when she is not fighting. As for Bullet her combat outfit is still her mercenary uniform but the pants are longer. The reason for this is because I highly doubt outfits like Makoto's two piece fighting clothes while she's fighting in the games and Bullets default clothes will be seen as acceptable within the school. Especially around someone like Professor Goodwitch.**

 **Also I know this was a good opportunity for Ragna and Jin to fight but I don't think that Professor Goodwitch will a allow a spar between those two knowing how intense things will get between the two. But rest assured the brothers will fight in this story.**

 **Now for the results of the match**

 **Ragna vs Amane**

 **Amane is the type of person who enjoys himself while fighting but he will also help people out when the chance presents itself. Unless the situation is life threatening like during the initiation he rarely takes a fight seriously. Ragna is strong and capable but his fighting style has traits of rage which is something Amane picked up on. So after being satisfied with the experience and giving Ragna some tips. Amane had no problems with calling a forfeit**

 **Ruby vs Tao**

 **Both of the girls are speedy and very strong. Though the difference between the two girls is that while both of them has received some form of training. Ruby if backed into a corner will take the time to formulate a plan to deal with a problem. In Tao's case she has a tendency to rely on her instincts which while useful in the short run won't do any good if her actions are predicted. Not to mention Ruby is using her weapon while Tao is using her natural claws that doesn't have a long reach to begin with. Ruby's skills against Tao's it was only a matter of time before Tao had lost.**

 **Bullet vs Yang**

 **Both Bullet's and Yang's fighting style are very similar to each other except for some differences things ultimately came down to skill. However, they are also similarly skilled since the both of them rely heavily on their fists and gauntlets. Though because of their similar fighting styles they also have similar weakness so if a certain agile pink haired girl was to fight them the results would not be pleasant for either of them. Their semblance could have turned the tides but ultimately they cancel each other out. With Yang getting strong from taking hits and Bullet getting stronger from giving hits. With these factors along with their short tempers about certain aspects about their appearance, Bullet with her uniform and Yang with her hair. It was only a matter of time before the fight ended up being a draw.**

 **As for why Amane laughed at Yang's puns. Well I'd like to think he has a very lenient sense of humor.**

 **Makoto vs Blake**

 **Blake and Makoto are agile characters but the difference between the two is that Makoto relies on her strength while Blake relies on her speed and agility. The stage that Makoto and Blake had fought on did not give Blake much of a chance to fully utilize her semblance and since Makoto is more durable than Blake. A few hits from Makoto with her super strength semblance is enough to defeat Blake.**

 **Jin vs Jaune**

 **We all know that there is a MASSIVE skill difference between Jaune and Jin. But considering Jin's overall attitude towards people who he doesn't consider worth his time and Jaune's skills. The match between the two and the aftermath had one outcome.**

 **Pyrrha vs Jin**

 **It has been established that both of them are very skilled and the fight between them could have gone on for longer. But they could not take up past the class time so the match had to be stopped by Professor Goodwitch.**

 **I hope the author's note gives a good explanation for the results of the sparring matches. There will be more fights and there could possibly be rematches for the battles in this chapter.**

 **Also to answer a quick question**

 **the blazblue characters are 17 years old. Though Ragna, Bang, Bullet, and Amane are closer to 18.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8 Forming bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N)**

 **Thank you everyone for the positive responses I have been given for the fights in the previous chapter. There will be more fights in future chapters and I have a few ideas for potential matches.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Forming bonds

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

It has been a week since Professor Goodwitch's Class and everything had returned to normal for the most part. Unfortunately, Makoto has caught wind of a great evil that is being born in Beacon. The evil is a great threat to all and left unopposed could kill all without a drop of mercy. Fortunately, Makoto know the target of the evil and made haste to warn them after barely saving herself.

"I've gotta hurry." Makoto had said running through the halls of Beacon past several students

"I can't mess this up, I have to warn them. If I don't make it in time, then they will suffer in unspeakable ways." Makoto had said after getting past some of the Professors including Headmaster Ozpin.

"I wonder if everything is fine with Ms. Nanaya?" Professor Ozpin had thought to himself

After spending a few minutes running and asking for directions she has reached her destination. Makoto was breathing heavily indicating that she is tired but she did not let her fatigue slow her down. She has knocked on the door that is in front of her fast and hard hoping that somebody was there. After a few more seconds the doors have opened and the one who answered it was Ren.

"Hello and how might we help you?" Ren had asked while the rest of team JNPR had stopped their activities and looked at Makoto

"Listen . . . I . . .have to . . . tell you something." Makoto had said trying to catch her breath

"Take it easy Makoto we are not going anywhere." Ren had told Makoto as she was trying to breath

"There's no time, I came to warn you guys about something awful. Listen remember what happened last week during Professor Goodwitch's sparring class?" Makoto had said after quickly recovering but with a panicked tone

"I try not to but yeah I remember that match against Jin." Jaune had said trying to be optimistic about the match but the memory is still strong

"First I want to apologize about Jin he can be really difficult." Makoto had said quickly while maintaining her panicked tone

"Don't worry about it I heard your friend already apologized for him. But there's really no need to I can do better next time." Jaune had said optimistically

"That is why I'm here to speak to you guys. Listen to me no matter what DO NOT let Noel in. Her heart may be in the right place but she has no idea with what she's doing. Say you're busy, or pretend you're not here but DO NOT let her in. It may look mean but it is for everyone's own good. I have to go she could be here at any moment and don't forget my warning." Makoto had explained before getting away at an impressive speed

"OK . . . what was that about?" Ren had asked with a confused look and tone

"I think she came to warn us about her teammate. I think her name is Noel if I recall correctly." Pyrrha had said remembering the blond hair girl from team RJNN

"Why would she come here just to warn us. Do you guys think Noel might be planning a prank?" Jaune had asked his team

"I doubt it would be for a prank Jaune, when I spoke to her I never got the feeling of malicious intent from her." Pyrrha had said voicing her thoughts about Makoto's warning

"I doubt she could do anything against us. For starters we're in our own room so what can she honestly do. Besides if she does try anything we can just teach her a lesson." Nora had said with a sinister grin on her face

After team JNPR had voiced their thoughts on why Makoto would come and warn them not to let Noel in a knock came at the door. Ren being nearby had opened the door and found that not only Noel was there but she was with Ragna and Bang. Though what was noticeable about Noel is that she is holding a box.

"Hello everyone I'm glad to see that all of you are here." Noel had said before her, Ragna and Bang are let in by Ren

"This is a pleasant surprise what are the three of you doing here?" Jaune had asked pleasantly surprised at the three guests

"Well first of all I would like to apologize again about Jin's actions last week. I know that you have likely gotten over it but I did not." Noel had said to team JNPR

"You don't have to worry about it Noel but thanks anyway." Jaune had said

"I know but I wanted to make it up to you and make sure you stayed cheered up. So for the past week I have spent a lot of my free time cooking in the kitchen when nobody was using it. It took me a while but I have finally made what I wanted to give to all of you." Noel had briefly explained to team JNPR before handing Jaune the box she was carrying

"I was out exploring the school when I ran into these two. When I heard of this kind gesture I had to come and see it for myself." Bang had said to team JNPR

"Well I don't have anything better to do and since Noel and jackass are part of my team I wanted to see how this goes as well and feel like a leader." Ragna had said

When Jaune had grabbed the box and opened it he had saw a cake that was nicely decorated. After the box was opened the rest of team JNPR had looked inside and saw the cake as well.

"Wow this cake looks really good Noel. I can't wait to dig in." Nora had said with an excited grin

"I'm glad you feel that way because I brought some plates, forks and knives." Noel had said taking the plates and forks and knives out and handing them to Ren

"So that is what you were working on Noel. Now that I'm seeing it I actually want to eat some." Ragna had said to his teammate

"Sure you can eat this with cake with us. I don't think we can eat all of this by ourselves." Jaune had said while Ren was serving the cake slices

"You can save me a slice later but you all can eat without me." Pyrrha had said to everyone in the room

"This looks like a very generous gesture of goodwill so why would Makoto try to warn us?" Ren had thought to himself after finishing serving the plates of cake slices to everyone who wanted a slice. The ones who wanted a slice consists of Ragna, Bang, Jaune, and Nora.

The moment each of them had taken a bite of the cake that Noel has made for them there was a moment of stunned silence. Each person who has a slice of cake has a look of incredible discomfort on their faces. Along with the look they all turned their glance at Noel with a common thought in their minds.

"HOW CAN SOMEONE MAKE CAKE THIS AWFUL!" Jaune, Ragna, Bang, and Nora had thought to themselves.

After looking at the faces of the people eating a slice of Noel's cake Ren and Pyrrha had figured out what Makoto was warning them about. Pyrrha was glad that she decided to save her slice of cake for later because now she will be able to get rid of her piece in secret and avoid the risk of hurting Noel's feelings. Since she put so much time and effort into making the cake for them. Ren did not want a slice anyway and is grateful that he hasn't eaten it so he can be spared the pain that his friends are going through. After a brief second Nora had found herself running out of the door with Ren following behind her to make sure she's OK.

"Oh is everything OK with Nora, the cake didn't turn out bad for her did it?" Noel had asked with a concerned look on her face

"Oh um Nora will be fine it's just that she's been sick recently and she hasn't healed as much as we all thought." Pyrrha had thought hoping Noel will believe it.

"IT'S WORSE THAN DEATH!" Nora had yelled from within the bathroom while the students in team JNPR's room can hear her

"Oh I hope she feels better. I know I can make some special medicine for her." Noel had said optimistically oblivious to Nora's cries of pain

"That won't be necessary Noel I'm sure that she will feel better after getting some rest." Pyrrha had said quickly while also glad that she's technically not lying

While Ragna and Bang are thinking of ways to get rid of their slice of cake. They were greeted by a surprising sight along with everyone else in the room. They all saw Jaune continue to eat his slice of cake that Noel has made. It is very noticeable to Ragna, Bang, and Pyrrha that every time Jaune swallows a piece of his cake it is excruciating. But his will is impressive to actually finish eating it despite how terrible it taste (and its VERY terrible).

Thanks for the cake Noel that was very good. I can't possibly eat another bite of it I'm stuffed." Jaune had said trying to hold back his sickness from eating her food.

"Oh thank you Jaune I know cooking isn't one of my best skills but I tried really hard and I'm glad you liked it." Noel had said optimistically and with confidence

After a few seconds of everyone wondering how he can endure something terrible Ren had come into the room with an unconscious Nora on his shoulder. Ren had put Nora on her bed so she could get some rest and when everyone looked at her she has a blank look on her eyes.

"Oh before I forget have any of you seen Makoto recently? She said that she was heading towards team RWBY's room after I offered her a piece of my cake but I'm afraid that she might have gotten lost." Noel had said to team JNPR

"I remember that she came by a little earlier before you came Noel. I think she wanted to spoil your surprise." Ren had responded to Noel

"She might have felt left out since I made this cake for your team but she doesn't have to worry. I made sure to make an extra cake for our team as well so she can have some when she gets back." Noel had said

"OH DAMN" Ragna had thought to himself realizing that the awful cake will be for his team as well.

"Sucks to be team RJNN." Bang and team JNPR had thought to themselves

"Well since your all here why don't you guys tell us about yourselves." Pyrrha had requested to Bang and half of team RJNN

 **(Team RWBY's Room)**

Makoto had found herself in front of team RWBY's room after warning team JNPR to stay away from Noel. She knows from personal experience that Noel's cooking is awful beyond words and from any criticism she receives she finds a way to make her food WORSE. Eventually Makoto had decided to shift her focus from improving her food to avoiding it entirely and help someone avoid eating Noel's food which is suffering incarnate. When Noel had offered a chance to taste test Makoto had to think of something quick. Then she realized that this was a chance to follow up on something she suspects and since it is the weekend she doesn't have to worry about returning anytime soon. If they aren't inside, then at the very least she avoided Noel's cooking which is a big enough victory.

"OK well let's hope somebody is in." Makoto had said before knocking on the door. After briefly knocking the door opened up and the one who answered is Yang. Inside the room there is Ruby who is studying and Blake who is currently reading a book.

"Oh hi Makoto what's up." Yang had said greeting Makoto

"Oh nothing much it's just that I wanted to see more of Vale and since you guys looked like you know a few things about Vale. So I figured that well you guys can show me around since I'm not from here. So can you guys show me around Vale for a bit?" Makoto had asked

"Don't take this the wrong way Makoto. But why can't your team tour Vale with you?" Blake had asked while reading her book

"Well I would have asked but each of them are busy with something. Noel has to do something with team JNPR so she's out. Ragna is off doing his own thing and not to mention he's hard to find sometimes so he's out as well. As for Jin well he's Jin so that should explain itself. I don't know that much about Vale since I'm from Atlus and since I'll be here for a while I want to know the area. Come on it'll be fun since it's the weekend it can be a girl's night out." Makoto had explained hoping for a good response

"Well when you put it that way fine we can hang out. You and the rest of team RWBY touring Vale having a girl's night out." Yang had said optimistically

"Going out to Vale with no action of any kind, no thanks it makes Weiss's studying sound more eventful." Ruby had said to her sister

"Count me out as well." Blake had said as well

"What come on you have to come as well Blake. I know that we have recently met but I think that this is a chance for us to get to know each other better since you have that mysterious vibe going on." Makoto had said trying to get Blake to come along which is the main intention

"My mind is made up but thanks for the offer." Blake had said

"Then how about this, either you hang out with us or I will tell you the ending to that book your reading." Makoto had said

"You read this book?" Blake had asked looking at Makoto

"No but scrollpedia could give me some info not to mention the endless forums out there on the web." Makoto had responded

"You wouldn't dare." Blake had said in a defiant gaze

"Try me" Makoto had said returning her gaze back with a daring gaze of her own

"Fine but I don't plan to spend all day out there." Blake had said in a reluctant tone in her voice

"Splendid" Makoto had said proud of her victory but also knows that the hard work hasn't even begun yet

 **(Team JNPR's Room)**

"Wow you have traveled around Remnant and fought different types of Grimm and took on different bounties as well." Jaune had said with an impressed tone in his voice towards Ragna

"Yep my master wanted me to get as much experience as I can so I can be prepared for when I become an official huntsman." Ragna had said in a proud tone

"Wow I never knew this about you Ragna that's so cool." Noel had said also impressed

"As for you Bang did you really train under Lord Tenjo The leader of Ronin-Gai?" Ren had asked intrigued by what Bang had told them about himself

"Yes Ren, myself along with another had trained under Lord Tenjo for years. He has taken me in when I was a small child and over time I have devoted myself to training so I could be the protector of Ronin-Gai." Bang had answered

"Your dedication to your home is something to be admired Bang." Pyrrha has said putting her thoughts into the conversation

"Thank you for your kind words Pyrrha I just hope I live up to my master's expectations and also prove myself as a capable team leader." Bang had said

"Where is the rest of your team Bang? It just seems odd that you are separated from everyone else." Jaune had said to Bang

"Oh well the thing is I was telling the truth when I said I was exploring Beacon earlier. But the circumstances that led to that, well you see Bullet was still angry about her match with Yang and has decided to go to the training room so she could be ready for her next time. Since Tao had lost to Ruby, Bullet figured that Tao needed to train and Tao had went along with it. As for Amane well before Bullet could drag him into training he said he had something important to take care of." Bang had explained to everyone

"Bullet sounds like a very competitive person. She does know that it ended in a draw right?" Ren had asked with a concerned look on her face

"We tried to explain that to her but she figured a draw is not a win and decided to train. I realized that she wouldn't budge so I told her that I planned to train later. Which is what I was going to do anyways." Bang had explained

"Before I forget I remember you telling me and Nora that your giant nail is an aura weapon did you make any progress towards mastering it?" Ren had asked

"Unfortunately no, I plan to practice my aura weapon later on today I just hope I make some progress. I don't want to disappoint my master after he entrusted me with this weapon." Bang had said to Ren

"That Giant nail you carry around is an aura weapon, if that's the case you should start training with it as soon as you can. It's hard to explain but once you have a good idea of your aura weapon's power then you feel a lot stronger because of it. That's how it feels with my aura weapon bolverk." Noel had said before summoning her two guns

"That's right I remember you telling me you have an aura weapon. Would you mind telling how long you've had it?" Ragna had said in a surprised tone

"Of course I've had it ever since I was a little girl. When I use it the functions just feels natural to me. It did take me a while to learn how to use it properly but I eventually got the hang of it." Noel had explained to everyone

"Wow one of the weapons of legend and you have had it ever since you were a kid. That is very impressive Noel." Pyrrha had said in an impressed tone

"Hmm I guess you've had it for almost as long as Jin has." Ragna had said to Noel which has gotten everyone's attention

"Wait your teammate Jin has an aura weapon as well?" Jaune had said in a surprised tone but this time it was Noel who answered

"Yes his aura weapon has the power to freeze anything it cuts. That along with his semblance he's a force to be reckoned with." Noel had said to Jaune

"Tch please I'm not scared I can take him on anytime and anywhere." Ragna had said

"Ragna I'm curious about something how long have you known Jin? Me and Makoto knows him all the way back at Atlus but I think you've known him long before that." Noel had said

"You know I get that feeling as well. If you don't mind telling us how do you know someone like him. Not to mention that the two of you has some intense animosity towards each other. I assume there is some history behind that Ragna." Pyrrha had said agreeing with Noel

"There's a good reason I've known him since we were kids he's my brother." Ragna had answered

"Wait he's your brother!" Pyrrha, Jaune, Bang, and Noel had said at the time

"Yep as for why we hate each other, it's a long story and it brings up some very painful memories. I would rather not go into details about it." Ragna had said with a serious look on his face

"I understand then none of us will pry any further." Jaune had said understanding why Ragna does not want certain parts of his past brought up

 **(Vale Shopping District)**

"Well isn't this just nice us girls touring the Vale Shopping District together taking in the sights while we're at it." Yang had said excitedly

"Yeah this tour was more fun than I thought not to mention the different types of stores here. Next time I go shopping for supplies then this will be the place for me to go to. Not to mention it will be a good excuse to try out all the different types of foods here." Makoto had said sharing in Yang's excitement

"Yes real exciting." Blake had said in a deadpan tone

"So Makoto where did you live before coming here to Vale?" Yang had asked

"I had lived in Atlus ever since I was a kid. I used to live in Managerie but my family wanted a change in environment. Unfortunately, there has been some problems for obvious reasons." Makoto had said pointing towards her tail

"It must be tough being a Faunus huh Makoto?" Yang had said with a solemn and concerned tone

"In ways that you can't possibly imagine. My friends have made things a lot easier for me but at times people still try to give me a hard time." Makoto had explained before the three of them had arrived at a clothing store

"It sounds like you have some pretty good friends if you were able to endure all of that." Yang had said

"True but the same can't be said for other Faunus's out there." Makoto had said before sending a quick glance at Blake noticing an uncomfortable look on her face. As the three girls were walking through the district a small group of girls had moved past them but some of them had bumped into Makoto.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there." One of the girls had said

"Be careful to watch where you're going. You don't want to ruin her tail do you? It's her only pillow and if its ruined she won't have anything to lay her head on." One of the other girls had said that had caused to other girls to chuckle.

"Oh come on that big tail can't be her pillow. Judging from her clothes it's probably her bed as well." One of the other girls had said causing them to laugh even further

As the girls were leaving Blake had looked at their direction and made an attempt to go to the girls. However, before Blake could get to them Makoto had grabbed her by the shoulder giving the indication to not go any further.

"People like them aren't worth it Blake. I learned that lesson the hard way." Makoto had said to Blake in a low tone

"Do you go through stuff like that all the time?" Yang had asked with a concerned look on her face

"Yep that was just the easy stuff in comparison." Makoto had responded with a depressed look on her face

 **(Fried Food Stand)**

After spending a few minutes of looking around the three girls had decided to get something to eat at the nearest food stand. Makoto was impressed by the variety of foods that is currently available. The three of them had decided to get a variety of foods for themselves, Yang had gotten a beef kabob, Makoto has chosen a fried veggie salad with some steak, and Blake had decided on a tuna salad. After getting their food they had all decided to sit down at the nearest booth.

"So tell me about the friends you made in Atlus Makoto." Yang had suggested wanting to know more about her

"Well some of my ever first friends are Noel who is one of my teammates and another person name Tsubaki Yayoi. Because of them I had felt like a natural student in Atlus and I had also met other people as well. I assume you already remember Jin and I also know an adorable little kid name Carl Clover." Makoto had briefly explained to both Yang and Makoto

"You said you've known Jin for years does he always act the way he did, Like during Professor Goodwitch's class? Blake had asked Makoto

"Yep he is exactly like that, the only time he acts a bit more mellow is when he is around Tsubaki or Weiss." Makoto had told both Yang and Blake

"Wait you knew Weiss?" Yang had asked surprised at the fact

"Only a little bit, the only reason that I know Weiss at all is because of Tsubaki. Her family and Weiss's family have known each other for years and I only know Weiss by association. As for the relationship between Weiss and Tsubaki, well they tend to have an intense rivalry with each other but that is all I know." Makoto had said before she started eating her food

"Wow this is all good info we have on Weiss. I'm going to go and get some desert do you guys want anything?" Yang had asked the two

"Hmm I'm not too familiar with the menu so surprise me." Makoto had said before Yang had went back to the stand to get more food

"So how are you liking Beacon Blake?" Makoto had asked hoping to start a conversation with the girl

"Its fine." Blake had said while eating her food

"You know being private is all well and good but it wouldn't hurt you a bit if you opened up a bit more." Makoto had said to Blake

"I told you I'm fine." Blake had said slowly losing her patience

"Come on there must be something you want to talk about. Like for example Beacon, or Vale, or what your hiding under your bow." Makoto had said narrowing her eyes at Blake

"Wha . . what are you talking about?" Blake had said but in a very nervous tone

"Oh nothing just what you may want to open up about. Like for example, that your trying to hide something like a secretive little cat." Makoto had said maintaining her narrow stare but indicating that she knows what Blake is trying to hide

"I don't know what you're talking about but I would advise you to not dwell on it further, especially around other people Makoto." Blake had said in an intense tone

"Fine but here's some friendly advice from me to you Blake. I don't know why your trying to keep it a secret but if you build a friendship from a lie then you're going to regret it in the long run. Some people might accept it easily and understand. However other people won't be as forgiving and you may end up making things worse." Makoto had said to Blake after giving a subtle warning about Blake's actions before Yang came back with more food

"Sorry it took me so long to get back here did I miss anything?" Yang had asked Makoto and Blake

"Nothing I was just leaving." Blake had said before she stood up and left. Though before she had gotten too far the group of girls from earlier had arrived and the had gotten some food from the stand. After the group had gotten their food, one of them had wasted their food and it ended up on Makoto's tail.

"Oooh sorry I didn't mean to waste my food all over your nice tail. Don't worry I'm sure that it will get cleaned easily. After all you can either take a shower or go to the dry cleaners." One of the girls had said in a mocking tone causing the other girls to laugh. Though before Yang could do anything to them Makoto was quick to say something

"At least I can get cleaned your heart is so dirty nothing could get it clean." Makoto had said to the girl who insulted her

"You dare say that to me you filthy Faunus!" One of the girls had said before making a move to hit Makoto. Though before the girl could make contact her hand was caught by a pink scarf stopping her actions. When the group of girls, including Makoto and Yang had saw who summoned the scarf they had seen it was Amane.

"It would be a bad idea for you to start a fight here among crowded people." Amane had said to the girl he grabbed with his semblance before letting go

"Tch fine this isn't worth our time anyway." One of the girls had said before leaving with her group following her

"Are you alright Makoto I saw the whole thing?" Amane had said to Makoto

"I'm fine Amane thanks for the help you had just prevented a situation from getting ugly." Makoto had said

"No problem Makoto it's a beautiful day today and it would be a shame for it to be ruined by you beating all of those girls to a pulp. It takes a great deal of strength to hold back the way you did." Amane had said complimenting Makoto

"Thanks for the praise Amane but what are you doing here?" Makoto had asked

"Well since it is the weekend I figured I should do some shopping for a project I have in the pipeline. I can't wait until I get everything ready but I can't tell you what it is because it's a surprise." Amane had said showing his shopping bag

"Can't wait to see it Amane." Yang had said

"Thank you now if you'll excuse me I need to go and put these things up in my team's dorm room." Amane had said before leaving. Though as he was heading back to Beacon he had noticed Blake hiding seeing the whole situation unfold before her

"You can't run and hide forever." Amane had said to Blake before getting back to his business

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **As I had mentioned in a previous Author's note I will not get to the Jaunedice story arc of RWBY for a while. I want to take this chance to utilize the blazblue characters as well as the characters from RWBY. I just wanted to give a reminder in case people were expecting that story arc.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9 A learning moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) It has come to my attention that some of you guys have questions about pairings in this story so let me address it here. I originally planned to mention this in a few chapters but because of the concerns I will confirm it here. There WILL be pairings in this story but who will be paired with who I can't give it away so soon. I want to spend time developing the bond between the characters so it can feel like a natural pairing and not forced onto the story. So, the characters that ends up with each other won't be established this early. However, I have teased potential pairings in previous chapters and will continue to do so. So unless the story and the Author's note confirms the pairing nothing is set in stone.**

* * *

Chapter 9 A learning moment

 **(Dr. Oobleck's Classroom)**

It is currently mid-afternoon in Dr. Oobleck's class and currently the teams of JNPR RJNN and RWBY are in history class. The class is still currently going over some materials for the first-year students and Dr. Oobleck did not waste any time giving out lectures and assignments. Fortunately, the materials were not overwhelming, though the bad news is that they require a great amount of details for the various topics he asks for. Not to mention that the Doctor shows a passion for the subject and will not except anything that is of low quality.

"Now class I hope that you have all paid attention to this remarkable lecture. Because its contents will be on an upcoming quiz. Oh, and before I forget the quiz will be closed book so study hard and take good notes." Dr. Oobleck had said oblivious to the groans of various students before continuing with his lecture

"Now as all of you should know the anniversary of the end of the great war will be coming in a few months. Though before all of you start taking notes you should all know this lecture will be a discussion of something related to the great war. So, can any of you tell me what happened one year after the great war ended?" Dr. Oobleck had asked before drinking his coffee. After asking the question a bunny eared Faunus had raised her hand, getting Oobleck's attention

"Yes Velvet?" Dr. Oobleck had said before drinking more of his coffee

"One year after the great war ended the Aura Beast had suddenly appeared." Velvet had said answering her Professor's question

"Your right Velvet, one year after the great war ended the Aura Beast had appeared. It held immense and destructive power that far surpasses the Grimm. The death's and destruction it had caused is monstrous in scale even to this day. Though all of Remnant remembers the great war and its impact. The Aura Beast is a whole different calamity entirely, one that many people would wish to forget about as soon as possible. Can any of you tell me how long the calamity of the Aura Beast had lasted?" Doctor Oobleck had asked with Jin raising his hand and answering.

"The Aura Beast had reined in Remnant for ten years. It was a calamity that had caused the four Kingdoms including both Human and Faunus to work together to fight the thing. Unfortunately, the number of lives lost were in the thousands on a weekly basis because of the Beast. Eventually the tactics went from fighting the Aura Beast to simply reducing the death count as much as possible. During that time, several disgraceful tactics were used to deal with the beast. Like the infamous Beast Wall tactic for example." Jin had said in a clear tone before noticing several awkward groans of the Faunus in the classroom at the mention of the beast wall tactic

"Exactly right Mr. Kisaragi, the ten years was a time of fear and suffering. Though as Mr. Kisaragi said the Aura Beast had lasted for ten years and during the last year of the decade six warriors had appeared and fought the Aura Beast for several days. After killing the Aura Beast, the six warriors had disappeared but have been titled the six legends. Can any of you identify the six legendary warriors?" Dr. Oobleck had asked before Ruby had raised her hands in the air with much excitement

"Yes Ms. Rose" Dr. Oobleck had said pointing towards Ruby

"Ooh ooh I know this one by heart Professor I studied this topic a lot. Each of the legendary warriors are legendary Huntsman and Huntresses of great skill and power. The Six Legendary Warriors is Jubei the Cat Lotus, Valkenhayn the Silver Wolf, Hakumen the White Void, Nine the Great Sage, Trinity the Platinum Alchemist, and Yuuki Terumi the black Viper." Ruby had answered in a tone of excitement

"Very good Ms. Rose and please address me as Doctor in the future. Now nobody knows much about the legendary heroes aside from their names, but after they all slayed the Aura Beast they disappeared. It has been assumed that the only thing they left behind are the Aura Weapons of legend. But even on the topics of such powerful weapons nobody knows what they truly are or how many exists, assuming the legend is real at all." Dr. Oobleck had said before drinking more of his coffee

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

It has been a few minutes since Dr. Oobleck's class has ended and team JNPR and team RJNN were heading to their dorm room to get their materials for next class. As they were walking Jaune had a curious look on his face because of the topic of the Aura Beast during history class.

"Is there something on your mind Jaune?" Pyrrha had asked noticing his mood

"Oh its nothing I'm just trying to process what we learned about in class with the Aura Beast. Also, what Jin had said about the tactics used in the past during the Aura Beast rein. Can any of you tell me what the Beast Wall tactic is? History isn't one of my strongest subjects." Jaune had said to his team

"Well the Beast Wall tactic is complicated to explain along with the history of the Aura Beast. Oh, I know how about you and me go to the Museum this Weekend so we can learn more about the Aura Beast." Pyrrha had said in a tone of excitement

"That sounds like a good idea Pyrrha, me and Nora can . . ." Ren had said before Nora covered his mouth

"Yes, you and Jaune can go to the Museum this weekend alone and together. Isn't that right Ren?" Nora had said tightening her grip on Ren's mouth with him nodding yes

"Oh sure that sounds like a great idea Pyrrha." Jaune had said to Pyrrha who had a look of excitement on her face

"You're going to the Museum this Weekend Jaune? In that case mind if I come along? I'm still a bit lost on the subject of history especially in Professor Oobleck's class." Noel had said overhearing the conversation

"Oh um. . ." Pyrrha had said in a nervous tone

"Sure that will be a good idea Noel. With all of us at the Museum I'm sure that we can all better understand the assignments that Professor Oobleck gives us." Jaune had said before walking off

"Um I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Noel had asked Pyrrha

"No nothing at all." Pyrrha had said with a not noticeable hint of annoyance in her voice

 **(Beacon Library)**

Whenever Jin wasn't in class or training by himself he could usually be seen in the library studying for his current and upcoming classes. Jin does not put any thought into the fact that he's doing these things without his team. Because for starters he does not get along with his team leader and he is waiting for an opportunity to beat him to a pulp without anyone to stop him. Another thing to make note of is that he barely tolerates Noel and sees her as a waste of time and energy though he is neutral to Makoto.

The only person that he has gotten along with ever since coming to Beacon was Weiss Schnee. Jin has known the young heiress ever since middle school and though they did not initially get along at first. The two of them had slowly started to gain each other's respect until the two of them are considered on friendly terms. Seeing Weiss at Beacon made Jin silently hope that he would be on teams with her, but he knew not to get his hopes up with such a scenario. Jin did silently accept the situation that he's in. He knows that he doesn't have to like it and if he's patient he will have another chance to fight his brother and win.

"I thought I recognized you." A young male voice had said that has caused Jin to look from his book to see a young male followed by three other young men. When Jin had taken a closer look at the appearance of the person who was addressing him. The young man has orange hair that looked as if it has been combed back.

"You're probably wondering who I am right? Well allow me to introduce myself, the name's Cardin Winchester leader of team CRDL and this here is my team, Russel, Dove, and Sky." Cardin had said introducing himself and his team to Jin

"You can clearly see that I'm studying, so why don't you guys just tell me what it is you want." Jin had said in a frustrating tone.

"Fair enough Jin, so let me explain what I am doing speaking to you. You see I had saw how you had managed to take down that guy named er Jaune with little effort needed on your part. Not to mention that you had done well against the famous champion Pyrrha Nikos. So, I'm thinking you should hang out with us, you know a strong team that could prove to be a long-lasting and beneficial friendship for all of us." Cardin had said to Jin

"It appears that you come here to make yourselves feel stronger after seeing what I'm capable of. Then offer me false promises that is hidden behind an empty claim with your claim to be strong. The only thing you have all accomplished is being able to waste my time." Jin had said before getting up to walk away

As Jin was walking away a young man with a dark blue hair had made a motion to walk towards Jin with his teeth gritted only to be stopped by Cardin.

"Cool it Sky, he just needs some time to think about the offer. We will have a chance to prove ourselves to him in time." Cardin had said in a confident tone

Jin did not want to be bothered with someone like Cardin. Though Jin doesn't know anything about Cardin, at first glance he sees Cardin as someone who believes in strength and nothing more. Wanting to be somewhere in the library that will give him some peace and quiet Jin had went to the far back area of the Library. After Jin had found a nice quiet spot for himself he had sat down and resumed his studying. Though as he was studying he had felt a bright flash on him. Then his sword Yukianesa had started to glow briefly before the light dissipated. When Jin had looked at the direction of the flash he had saw a bunny eared Faunus.

"Oh sorry that the flash from my camera bothered you. It's just that I had never saw a weapon like yours before and I couldn't help myself. I thought I had turned the flash on my camera off but it looks like I forgot to do it." Velvet had told Jin

"Last time I checked the Library was supposed to be a place for students to study, not for taking pictures of other people's weapons." Jin had stated in an irritated tone to Velvet

"Sorry once again it's just that your weapon looks unique and the picture I have of it is just blurry. That hasn't happened before and I've been taking pictures of other people's weapons for a long time." Velvet had explained to Jin

"Hmm it appears that your camera can copy the form and abilities of a weapon allowing you to use it whenever you're ready. Though every use of the copied weapon uses the picture as some sort of ammo." Jin had said figuring out the functions of her camera

"Wow you figured it all out just after a few seconds. Not many people have done that before." Velvet had said Jin in an impressed tone

"After you told me what happened after you had taken your picture it wasn't hard to figure out. One of the unique properties of my weapon is that it does not allow itself to be copied. Until the day I die I am the only one who can use my sword." Jin had explained to Velvet

"I've never heard of a weapon like that unless . . .is that an Aura Weapon?" Velvet had asked

"Yes, it is, now explain to me why are you so curious about it?" Jin had said slowly losing his patience

"It's just that Aura Weapons are often considered to be myths and legends. I've read stories about people who had spent their entire lives looking for just one. But the fact that you have one shows that Aura Weapons are real. Why didn't you show Dr. Oobleck your Aura Weapon while we were in class?" Velvet had asked Jin

"It was not relevant to the topic nor the subject at the time. It appears that I did not get the chance to study as much as I wanted so I must borrow this book and return it tomorrow." Jin had said before leaving.

"Oh well it was nice talking to you." Velvet had said to Jin as he was leaving

 **(Beacon Airship)**

It has been a couple of days since the trip to the Museum has been planned for Jaune, Pyrrha, and Noel. Currently the three of them are on the airship that will bring them closer to the Vale Museum. The purpose for the trip to the Museum was for the trio to learn more about the era of the Aura Beast. Though Pyrrha did have a small ulterior motive in mind she figured she should adept to the situation and make the best of it. Besides in Pyrrha's eyes Noel is a good person and she makes for better company instead of her other blonde teammate. Assuming of course she doesn't cook anything for the trip still remembering what happened

"So Noel, why did you want to come to the Museum with us?" Pyrrha had asked Noel

"Well it's just that Professor Oobleck's lectures does seem very detailed but to be honest the stuff he tells us is a bit hard to follow. Though when I overheard the Museum trip I figured it would be a good opportunity. I wanted to make some snacks for us, but I overslept and didn't get the chance to do so." Noel had explained to the two (Though the both of them are glad to avoid a disaster in the form of food)

"Yeah I can relate to what you're saying Noel, history is not exactly my strongest subject either. Though I must admit it's not as tiring as Professor Port's class. At least those stories of his are interesting but they do drag on for a bit." Jaune had said to Noel

"I agree but if anything, I'm grateful for the fact that Professor Port's stories manages to keep Makoto interested in class." Noel had said slightly chuckling with Jaune soon following, while Pyrrha was briefly deep in thought

"Say Pyrrha is it true about what the Professor had said about the Aura Beast? That people would want to forget about the Beast entirely and would prefer to remember the great war." Noel had said getting Pyrrha out of her deep thought

"Yes Noel it is true, though the great war was bad on its own the Aura Beast wrath is honestly unspeakable. The Museum should have more information but from what I can remember its presence had brought despair to anyone who knows of it and to make things worse its presence can make the Grimm stronger." Pyrrha had briefly explained to Noel and Jaune

"The Grimm we have to deal with now is already strong enough, if they were any stronger . . . I don't even wanna imagine how things would be." Jaune had said

"I agree Jaune." Pyrrha had said agreeing with her team leader

 **(Streets of Vale)**

"Whew I'm glad that we managed to have a safe flight getting here. Say Pyrrha do you know how far the Museum is from here?" Jaune had asked glad that nothing serious has happened (Like him vomiting)

"It's not that far from here Jaune, if we keep going then we should be able to get there in 30 minutes." Pyrrha had explained. As the trio were heading to the Museum they had heard a familiar voice near them. When the three of them looked at the source they had saw that it was Ragna finishing his fish meal.

"The food they serve at this joint tastes pretty good. I should remember to get some recipes so I can make a few dishes." Ragna had said after finishing up

"Hey Ragna!" Jaune had yelled out getting Ragna's attention

"Oh hey guys nice seeing you all here." Ragna had said as he was getting up and walking towards them. Though not before putting some Lien on the table to pay for the food.

"What are you doing here Ragna? I didn't see you since this morning and it looked like you were in a rush." Noel had said to her team leader

"Oh about that well I had to see the Headmaster about a few things and I was able to get it done earlier than I thought. Then I decided to explore Vale for a bit and found myself here. Say, what are you doing here in Vale Noel? I remember that you were excited about something last night but wouldn't say what it was." Ragna had answered but followed with a question of his own

"Um we are about to um take a study trip which is here in Vale." Noel had said in a very nervous tone like she was caught in an embarrassing position

"Oh in that case mind if I come along? I'm having some problems with my classes and I want to learn as much as I can." Ragna had requested

"Oh um . . ." Noel had said before Pyrrha started to speak

"Sure it's no problem Ragna the more the merrier. Not to mention this will make things more memorable" Pyrrha had said to Ragna in a hasty tone

"Oh sure thanks for letting me come along guys." Ragna had answered

 **(The Training Room of Beacon)**

After being able to study for most of the morning Jin had found himself going to the training room so he can improve his skills. Though when he got there he was disappointed to see that there were no training robots like in Atlus. However, Jin sees that the room is very spacious and has several training equipment. Jin realizes that the main purpose of the room is for other Beacon students to train with each other instead of alone. Jin could easily see that Beacon greatly encourages teamwork but the cost is the lack of technology compared to Atlus. Though training alone is possible he felt he would not be able to get the progress and results that he wants without anything to fight against.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here." A young female voice had said

After hearing the voice Jin had recognized it and turned around to see who it was. When Jin saw the source, he had recognized the person as Weiss.

"Because you know that I intend to get as much training as I can. After all back at Atlus you and everyone else knows that I frequently use the training room. Would it be accurate for me to assume that you're here for the same reason?" Jin had said to Weiss

"Your right Jin I am here to train. I have made significant progress towards my studies and after making sure that my team understood the recent material I left to come here to train." Weiss had explained to Jin

"How are you getting along with your teammates then Weiss?" Jin had asked the young heiress

"Things have been improving for the most part between us. Ruby is starting to take things more seriously and I am doing better with giving her a chance after that talk we had. I have gotten to know Yang a bit better now though I do see some similarities between her and her sister Ruby. Though Blake is still mysterious and she's not really open about telling us about her past or herself. How have you been getting along with your teammates Jin?" Weiss had said to Jin

"My relationship with my team is the same as it was back at Atlus. The only difference is that they tend to mettle more than usual with my affairs." Jin had said in a blunt tone irritated that Noel and Makoto stop him from fighting Ragna

"I see, well at least you're on a team with people that your familiar with so that is something. You know Jin since we are here would you care to spar with me? I want to improve my combat capabilities and know how much more I have to learn." Weiss had explained to Jin

"Very well Weiss, since this training room is better suited for pairs there is really no harm in a friendly spar. Besides I'm curious to see how far you came since our early days in Atlus." Jin had said before walking away so there is a good amount of space between them for the spar.

After a moment Jin had made the first move by using his semblance to launch several ice daggers at Weiss. Reacting quickly Weiss had used her glyphs to create a shield to block the ice daggers. Blocking the attack with her glyphs is what Jin hoped Weiss would do and proceeded to dash towards her with his sword drawn.

Once Jin had gotten close he had attempted to slash at Weiss with his sword. Only for Weiss to block each attack with her glyph. Even though the sword attacks were blocked Jin did not panic because after a brief second the glyph used to block the attack had started to get frozen. After a few minutes of attacking the glyph it was completely frozen. Unfortunately for Jin Weiss knew what Jin would do and already had a plan in mind. As Jin was about to use his semblance to launch himself into the air Weiss had used the glyph barrier that had been frozen by Jin and caused it to explode. The explosion had pushed Jin back a good distance but Weiss was not finished. Weiss decided to use the red dust within her rapier and stuck her weapon into the ground and activated her glyph. Then after a moment Weiss had sent a strong heat wave throughout the area that the two of them are fighting in.

Jin had used his semblance to generate an ice wall to block the heat wave. Though after the heat wave ended Jin realized what Weiss's plan was regarding the heat wave. What Jin realized was that Weiss knew the functions of his semblance including the weaknesses that it has. What the heat wave did was dry out all the moisture in the air making Jin unable to use his semblance. Realizing his newfound setback Jin had decided to focus on close quarters combat and dashed towards Weiss.

Realizing how dangerous Jin is in a close-up fight Weiss had decided to use the fire dust within her myrtemaster to keep Jin at a distance. Weiss had decided to send various fire attacks towards Jin to stop him from pursuing any further. Fortunately, the plan succeeded and Jin had stopped his movements to block the fire attacks. What happened next was that Jin had continuously blocked the attacks with his Yukianesa since it is not effected by fire. What happened next had slightly confused Weiss because after the flames had dispersed Jin had continued to swing his sword while in one spot. After breathing in the air Weiss had realized what Jin's plan was and knew she needed to have a plan of her own if she was to win.

After spending a few seconds slashing at the air Jin had felt full control of his semblance once again and started to launch several ice daggers at Weiss. After the ice daggers were launched Jin had then proceeded to dash towards Weiss. Reacting quickly Weiss had decided to once again generate a barrier with her glyphs to protect herself from Jin's attacks. After the ice daggers hit the barrier Jin had attacked barrier with rapid slashes once he had gotten close to Weiss. After a moment Jin had then decided to move around Weiss and after noticing the barrier that surrounds her, he had proceeded to attack Weiss from all sides slowly freezing the barrier in the process.

Weiss had consistently tried to attack Jin with her fire enabled attacks but it had proved to be useless because Jin was moving too fast. Not helping matters is that the more Jin freezes the barrier the colder the air has gotten which strengthens Jin's semblance and makes it harder for Weiss to move and breath. A few moments later Weiss had ended up being completely trapped in a frozen barrier. Weiss tried to detonate the glyphs that is frozen within the ice though before she could do it the ice had shattered catching her by surprise. Unfortunately for Weiss being distracted for a brief second was what Jin wanted because now Jin had gotten close to Weiss and unleashed a flurry of slashes at Weiss before she ended up being frozen. Then after immediately being frozen, the ice that Weiss was in had shattered knocking Weiss down.

"It seems that I've had enough for today." Weiss had said before getting herself up

"I definitely see your improvements from the last time that we had sparred Weiss. Your ability to combine your semblance with dust is impressive as always. Especially with how you have managed to combine your glyphs with your fire dust and utilize the weakness of my semblance. By removing the moisture in the air, making me unable to use my semblance. It's not surprising that you still remember the full functions of my semblance and figured out the weaknesses it has." Jin had said giving Weiss praise for her actions during the spar

"You've actually shown a great deal of improvement as well Jin. Using your sword, you had managed to find a way to recover your semblance. Not to mention you had used my own barrier against me and managed to catch me off guard long enough to deal a strong blow. I know that it was for a second but that was all you needed. It seems that I have a long way to go." Weiss had said

"I'm certain you will reach that level of strength Weiss. This reminds me of that spar I had with your sister a few years ago. After I lost I remember her telling me that the one second I let my guard down is all the Grimm will need. If I can learn that from your sister, then you can as well." Jin had said to Weiss

"Your right Jin I'm sure I will get better thank you. As for Winter, she has grown stronger over the years and she is still curious to see how far you had come. I'm sure she will be delighted to see that you had improved as well." Weiss had said to Jin

As Weiss and Jin were talking they were being spied on by two individuals. The two people had made sure that they were out of sight but were still careful regardless to avoid being noticed. The two people are Yang and Makoto who has seen the whole thing even the spar.

"Can you hear what they are saying Makoto?" Yang had asked in a low tone

"A little bit but it's nothing we can use. Thanks for texting me that Weiss was heading here Yang." Makoto had said

"No problem after seeing Jin come here and hearing Weiss come here as well I had to tell you. If we can catch them doing something passionate we can use it against her for the next four years. The fact that they knew each other before coming here and they tend to act different when they are around each other is too good of a chance to pass up." Yang had said

"That is assuming we can catch them doing something Yang. We just need to make sure we don't get caught while we wait. If we get caught those two will make sure to be more careful." Makoto had responded

"What are you two doing?" a young female voice had asked

When the two of them turned around they had both saw Ruby and Tao looking at them with a look of confusion. Ruby was paying close attention to the two. While Tao had a neutral look on her face.

"Um hi sis it's a surprise to see you here. So, uh what are you doing here with Tao?" Yang had asked while trying to think of an excuse to give Ruby

"Well I had gotten bored and decided I should come here to get some training done. On my way, here I ran into Tao and we decided to come here to train together. So, what are you and Makoto doing here?" Ruby had briefly explained to her sister

"Well uh we were just. . . ." Yang had said before Tao interrupted her

"Ooh I figured it out. the both of you are here to spy on the other students so you can learn their fighting weaknesses meow." Tao had said in an excited tone

"Oh darn that's right you found out about it. Well since we are caught we should just go before more students see us. Let's go Yang." Makoto had said

"Right Makoto oh and don't tell anyone Ruby." Yang had said before dashing away with Makoto at a blinding speed

"That was kinda weird oh well." Ruby had said before she started training with Tao

"That was too close Yang. I didn't think your sister would come by this early. If it wasn't for Tao's guess, we would have been found out big time." Makoto had said while trying to catch her breath

"I agree that guess may not be accurate but I'll take it. It doesn't look like we can go back inside and avoid the risk of being discovered, oh well we can try again another time." Yang had said

"Yeah but next time lets be more careful to avoid being caught." Makoto had said

 **(Vale Museum)**

It has taken the group almost an hour but they had all managed to reach the Museum of Vale. Once they had arrived there was a moderately long line though it is moving quickly and in a few minutes, they had all made it into the Museum. One inside all of them were impressed by the many different paintings, sculptures, and other various forms of art that fills the museum halls and rooms.

"Wow there is so much to take in and this is just near the entrance." Noel said impressed with what she's seeing

"No kidding I'm starting to see why Professor Oobleck gives us so many assignments for class." Jaune had said with everyone else agreeing

"So how are we going to do this? You guys never did tell me what this study trip was about." Ragna had said to everyone

"We're here to learn more about the Aura Beast that we talked about in Professor Ooblecks class a few days ago. We don't have an assignment relating to it but we agreed that it doesn't hurt to learn about it." Jaune had explained to Ragna

"You guys are learning about that huh. Well don't be surprised if you don't find much about it. The Aura Beast is one of those things that history and Remnant would prefer to forget about. While it lived, many Kingdoms had done disgraceful things to protect themselves. Not to mention that its very presence was able to make the Grimm stronger." Ragna had explained in a tone that shows he is disturbed by what he knows

"How do you know about that stuff about the Aura Beast Ragna?" Noel had asked

"My master made sure to drill that stuff into my head. He believes that we need to learn the dark and ugly side of our history if we are to learn from it." Ragna had said

"Your master sounds like a very wise man Ragna. I'm sure if we all follow the map on display we should be able to find something related to the Aura Beast." Pyrrha had said before walking towards the display map

After spending a few minutes reading the display map the group had seen to get to their intended destination. When all of them arrived, they had all seen a single painting of a large beast. The beast that is the subject of the painting is large with hundreds of arrows being shot towards it. And surround the creature are various Grimm and dark flames in the background. On the bottom of the painting stood six individuals of different sizes armed with different weapons prepared to fight the threat in front of them.

"The title of this picture is called "The rampage of the Aura Beast and the six that saved us" pretty simple name." Jaune had said

"You can't deny that it has a powerful meaning Jaune. The destruction that the Aura Beast had caused is catastrophic. The death count is immense and the fact that this all happened almost one 100 years ago. I can see why Remnant wants to forget about it." Pyrrha had said

"Hey what is the beast wall tactic that was used back then? There is no mention of it here." Jaune had said

"The beast wall tactic is a tactic that had caused the deaths of over twenty thousand Faunus. Back then when the Aura Beast had proved to be too strong everyone figured it would be best to adept and lessen the deaths it caused. One day the Aura Beast had appeared but it was in a docile state. So, several Kingdom Advisors had to come up with a plan to distract the Aura Beast to evacuate the civilians. Originally the plan was to lure the Aura Beast and the Grimm in the area to an isolated location giving the civilians a chance to escape. Unfortunately, a last-minute change had occurred and the advisors decided to create negativity in an area populated by the Faunus so the humans could have more time to escape while the Faunus fought the empowered Grimm and the Aura Beast. A few months later everyone discovered what happened and the advisors who organized the plan and set it up were exiled and disgraced. But to say that it worsened the relationship between Humans and Faunus would be a grand understatement." Ragna had explained with a sorrowful tone that showed he hated what happened back then

"That's awful, how could anybody do something like that?" Jaune had said disgusted by what he heard

"I agree I didn't know about it but after hearing it I wish I could forget it." Noel had said

"There are many stories like that, but that is the one that many Faunus remembers the most. Truth be told I can't blame them for hating us humans." Ragna had said in a solemn tone

"Well it doesn't look like we are able to learn more about the Aura Beast. Let's go back to Beacon." Pyrrha had said with everyone agreeing

"I still want to explore a few more things here in Vale. You guys go on ahead I will see you guys later." Ragna had said before leaving the group

 **(Vale Shopping District)**

After getting some snacks from the Museum Jaune, Noel, and Pyrrha, had left the Museum and made their way to the Airship to Beacon. As the three of them were going to their destination the three of them had saw a policeman fly threw the block. When the three of them saw the policeman, he had torn clothes and a black eye.

"You can't do this to the men of the law!" Another policeman had said

"Just try me pig!" a familiar gruff voice had said

When the three of them looked at the source they saw that it was Ragna beating up the police officers. Another police officer tried to attack Ragna but he had dodged and slammed him to the ground with one hand. After a few seconds Ragna had looked around and saw that all the police officers are unconscious.

"Ragna what in the world were you doing! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you could get into for assaulting a police officer?" Jaune had said in a panicked tone

"Relax Jaune I have a good reason for putting these pigs in their place." Ragna had said in a nonchalant tone that shows he doesn't care about what he has done to the police officers

"This is serious Ragna you could go to jail for this. Wait your our team leader that means we could go to jail to." Noel had said

"As I said it's no big deal if you guys would just listen to me for a minute." Ragna had said trying to calm everyone down

"Yes what kind of explanation do you have for this?" a stern female voice had said

When everyone had heard the voice all of them looked at the source and saw that it was Professor Goodwitch. The Professor had not only saw the beaten police officers but she also heard the commotion. Jaune, Noel, and Pyrrha had a sense of dread for what could happen next. Yet Ragna had a look on his face that shows that he is not afraid of what could happen.

"Ragna assaulting police officers is a serious offense that could not only get you expelled but inprisoned. This is your one chance to explain yourself or you're going to face severe consequences." Professor Goodwitch had said in a tone that shows she is not in the mood for nonsense

"I can do better than tell you Professor. In fact, I can introduce you to a witness. Hey get out here don't worry she's not like those cops!" Ragna had yelled before a young kid Faunus came out from the alley. The kid Faunus has some scales on his skin and sharp yellow eyes. From appearances alone the kid is a snake Faunus.

"This kid didn't have enough money to get some food at a food stall and the guy in charge gave him some food free of charge. However, these cops had started to stalk him and waited until they were alone in a dark alley and started to harass and attack him. I saw the whole thing and tried to stop it but these pigs said that the owner did it out of fear for the White Fang." Ragna had explained to Professor Goodwitch

"This hot head can't attack us just for doing an investigation. Besides we're the police and we represent the law." One of the policeman had said

"I'm a huntress and it is within my authority to deal with matters such as this. We can easily go to the food stall and the owner can testify to everything which should clear things up easily." Professor Goodwitch had said to everyone in a tone of authority

 **(The Airship)**

It has been several hours since the situation with the cops and Ragna but everything has been cleared up for the most part. The good news is that Ragna and the snake Faunus was telling the truth and the food stall owner had confirmed the situation. The cops that had attacked the kid had gotten in severe trouble for not only harassing a kid which is not within their authority. But they also didn't follow official procedures to follow up on their suspicions. What has happened is a clear sign of racism against the Faunus and they were suspended. It was very fortunate that Professor Goodwitch was there to handle the situation like a true Huntress and she also gave the boy some lien for going through such an ordeal. Unfortunately for Ragna even though he did do the right thing for the kid, his methods were excessive and given the circumstances he should have gotten a Huntsman or Huntress to deal with the situation. Normally he would have gotten in a good deal of trouble instead he is not to leave Beacon for two weeks without one of the Professors to accompany him. Also, to make sure that this doesn't happen again Ragna and the group were given Professor Goodwitch's scroll number so they can contact her for emergencies.

"THIS SUCKS! I do the right thing and I got punished for it." Ragna had said angry about his probation

"Look on the bright side Ragna at least you still have your privileges and you just need to be accompanied by a Professor when you want to go out to Vale." Noel had said trying to cheer her leader up

"Yeah and besides its only for two weeks. I bet you can do that easily if you occupy your time properly." Jaune had said to Ragna

"That's right you still have it much better than those corrupt cops. Not to mention that Professor Goodwitch did have a point in that you went too far in dealing with those cops." Pyrrha had said

"I can't help it if I see a messed-up situation and decide to deal with it. If you guys saw me during my training days, then you would know that getting in trouble with the law is a common occurrence with me." Ragna had said

"Not a good quality to be proud of." Jaune had said in a low tone

"You said something Jaune?" Ragna had asked

"Nope I didn't say anything Ragna." Jaune had said (Being slightly more scared of Ragna than Bullet for a brief second)

"Well I suppose I can use this a chance to see more of Beacon and maybe catch up on my training. So maybe this won't be so bad after all." Ragna had said

 **(Ship Pier in Atlus)**

The white Fang has been consistently attacking dust shops all around Remnant. For a good deal of time the attacks has been more frequent and grander in scale. Several stores that specialize in dust has been hit hard by the robberies and the Schnee dust corporation is feeling the burn even deeper. Currently the White Fang has caught wind of a shipment of weapons including dust that is to arrive soon. The plan is simple wait for the cargo and take everything which will set back the Atlus military and strengthen the White Fang.

"Alright everybody remember the plan we had all gone over. We hide in the area and wait for the delivery. Once it arrives we deal with everyone that comes and take the goods quickly before the police catches wind of what's going on here." One of the White Fang members had said to everyone

"Then it appears I came in the nick of time then." A young male voice had said causing the White Fang members to aim their guns at the source of the voice.

When the White Fang members had looked at the source of the voice they had all saw a young boy. The young boy is wearing a small purple suit with a purple top hat and a purple cape. Though two things made the young boy stand out which is his glasses and the large metallic figure that is with the young boy. The young boy is Carl Clover and he is on a personal mission.

"What's a kid like you doing here?" One of the White Fang Members had said while his gun is pointing at Carl

"I'm here due to personal circumstances that has occurred recently. I wish to gather information from you and it would be very convenient for me if you all could cooperate. If any of you could tell me the location of your higher ranked members, then I would greatly appreciate it." Carl had said causing some of the White Fang members to laugh

"You think we would give information like that to a kid? You've got some guts I'll give you that much." Another white Fang member had said

"You see I have recently gone over my father's notes and though the information is vague one thing stood out and it was various notes on the White Fang. So would you please tell me the location of your higher ranked members?" Carl had asked again slowly losing his patients

"Looks like the kid is trying to be a Huntsman. Sorry kid but you need to be taught a lesson." One of the White Fang members had said

"Well sis I tried. Guns lock." Carl had said before generating a small level of aura

After Carl said the guns to lock the White Fang members had looked at each other with some confusion before one of them decided to fire. What happened next was surprising because the guns would not fire. The rest of the White Fang members tried to fire their guns as well but all of them were locked preventing them from firing.

"Hmm it looks like your guns utilizes dust cartridges. Guns explode." Carl had said before generating his aura again

After Carl gave the command several guns that was used by the White Fang members had started to explode from the dust cartridges that was inside. The White Fang members that survived the explosion realized that Carl is more of a threat than he lets on and tried to charge at him along with several white Fang Members. The metallic figure had acted on its own after noticing the danger and extended its claws and attacked the White Fang members at a blinding speed. The one surviving White Fang member had gotten up and threw a grenade at Carl and after a second it exploded. The White Fang member had a smirk on his face but it was gone after seeing what happened next. The metallic figure had looked enlarged and after the smoke cleared the metallic torso had started to retract and inside showed Carl who looked unharmed.

"What are you?" The White Fang member had said

"Nothing for you to worry about." Carl had said before summoning a small puppet used it to shoot a small dart at the White Fang member making him unconscious

"Thanks sis if it wasn't for you I would've been hurt very badly. I'm still learning how to get a handle on my semblance and aura but it seems that I still have a long way to go." Carl had to the metallic figure

"Don't worry Ada I'll make sure to get some rest after I eat. We still have a long way to go before we come even close to finding father. The police will be here soon so we should at least explain what happened so they could know these White Fang members are up to no good." Carl had said before sitting down while hearing the police arriving

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **The reason I included the scene with Carl is to confirm that he is in this story and because it slightly relates to what happens early in the next chapter. However, a fair warning Carl will not be making another appearance anytime soon and he won't be a student. As for Carl's age, it is 13 in this story and his semblance is machine manipulation which is self-explanatory.**

 **Also, if you guys think Carl's semblance is strong then Relius's semblance is terrifying in this story.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10 A drive to improve

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I would like to take this time to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I am happy to see that many of you enjoy reading this story and I fully intend to see this story through. I enjoy reading the reviews and I do find ways to improve the story while putting my own ideas into them. Also, I would like to explain how I am portraying Ragna in this story.**

 **Because he doesn't have to deal with the stuff he dealt with in the main games then it would make a lot more sense for him to be more friendly with people. Make no mistake he still has his rebellious traits and stubborn attitude but because he did not go through his tragedy like in the main games he is much more mellowed out. The hate for his brother is still there but it is something that involves his backstory but it will not be revealed anytime soon. A hint I can give though is that the hate between Ragna and Jin is not one sided and it is something that has happened when they were kids. I will get deeper into Jin's backstory soon though.**

* * *

Chapter 10 A drive to improve

 **(Beacon Food hall)**

It is currently morning at Beacon and various students are currently eating breakfast at the food hall. The number of students that is there is less than half the number of students that is there during lunch but because it is morning it's to be expected. Since several students would prefer to sleep in. Currently half of team RJNN which is Noel and Ragna, all of team RWBY, JNPR, and Tao of team BLST are eating breakfast together.

"Hey Ragna you look irritated this morning. Did something happen to you recently that has bothered you?" Yang had asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah something did happened recently Yang. I had gotten hit with a probation and it's all because I had put some pigs in their place." Ragna had said in a very noticeable tone of rage

"You are on probation for dealing with farm animals Ragna?" Ruby had asked before getting several awkward stares before Yang spoke

"He means the police Ruby, so Ragna what did you do with the police that got you in trouble?" Yang had asked

"Ragna had assaulted several police officers because they were harassing a Faunus kid yesterday. Professor Goodwitch was there and managed to get the whole situation cleared up. Though the police were in the wrong, Ragna was told that he went about it the wrong way and used excessive force and had gotten probation because of it." Noel had explained to everyone at the table

"I can speak for myself Noel but yeah that's what happened." Ragna had said

"Oh I'm sorry Ragna." Noel had said in a slightly panicked tone

"Don't worry about it Noel I'm just mad about the whole situation. I did the right thing by defending the kid Faunus but I ended up getting some punishment for my efforts. Its stuff like this why I tend to have a lot of problems with authority." Ragna had said in an irritated and defiant tone.

"Defending the Faunus against the corruption of the police is a noble thing that you did Ragna. It's unfortunate that you had gotten in trouble for your methods but you showed that nobody is going to tolerate the corruption of the police towards the Faunus. I'm happy to see that you care about the Faunus." Blake had said with a small smile on her face

"Thanks Blake I'm glad somebody understands what I was trying to do." Ragna had said with a big grin on his face

"Well if you ask me Ragna, you had gotten off easy on your punishment and was given more lenience than you deserve." Weiss had said getting a shocked look from most of the people at the table

"How could you easily say that about him Weiss? Ragna was just defending someone who can't defend themselves and it was against corrupt authorities no less." Ruby had said defending her friend

"Exactly my point Ruby, if Ragna wanted to do some good he could have taken the kid and reported the corrupt police to the proper authorities. Or if he couldn't trust the authorities then he could have gotten a Huntsman or Huntress to deal with the situation. We're in a school full of them so there's no reason why he couldn't get one of the Professors." Weiss had said getting some stares that indicated that while they disagree she does have a good point. Though before any of them could respond Ragna had stood up from his seat and started to speak to Weiss in a furious tone.

"If I did it your way, then those pigs would have managed to get false testimonies and cover their tracks. I'm not an idiot Weiss I know how the law works and how far they can go to abuse their authority. If I did nothing, then they would have gone further and done a lot worse!" Ragna had said to Weiss in an angry tone

"Yet you act as if you're above the law when you dealt with those policeman Ragna. If you keep this up, then you'll be no better than those White Fang Terrorist." Weiss had said which angered Ragna even further

"You arrogant little bi . . ." Ragna had said before Yang and Ruby stood between the two to prevent the argument from getting intense

"OK we get it, the both of you have made some good points. So, let us all calm down and not get agitated even further." Ruby had said blocking Weiss

"Yeah there's no use in dwelling in the past so let us just move on to another topic. Say Ragna, we never did get the chance to spar against each other. Since your basically under house arrest we can have our spar either today or tomorrow?" Yang had asked while she was in front of Ragna

"Tch Fine Yang a spar against you can help me take my mind off a few things. My probation and the fact that I can't beat up a certain blonde jackass because my teammates keep getting in the way." Ragna had said turning a quick glance at Noel with her chuckling nervously. After Ragna had sat down to continue eating Makoto had come into the cafeteria and ran to the table. While breathing as if she's been running a great distance while holding her scroll.

"Makoto is everything alright?" Noel had asked while Makoto was catching her breath

"Noel you will not believe what Tsubaki had sent me earlier." Makoto had said while breathing heavily

"Is everything OK, did something happen with Tsubaki back at Atlus?" Noel had asked with a concerned look on her face

"Nothing happened with Tsubaki she just sent me some news that you have to see." Makoto had said before showing Noel her scroll that showed what Tsubaki had sent her

"Hmm it says "Brave young teenager had single handedly stopped the robbery attempts of the White Fang at a Pier located within Atlus last night. This noble young man has been identified as Carl Clover who was out running some errands when he encountered the White Fang. Taking initiative Carl had used his various skills and unique weapon he succeeded in stopping their activities. The White Fang has been apprehended and General Ironwood has personally congratulated Carl for his good deed and service to the Kingdom of Atlus." Wow little Carl is OK and he has managed to stop the robbery of the White Fang all by himself." Noel had said after reading the report of Carl's activity in Atlus

"Yep, my adorable little Carl is growing up and has gotten strong. I'm so proud of him." Makoto had said with a glimmer in her eyes

"I'm a bit lost here so uh who's Carl?" Ruby has asked

"He used to attend the same school as us back at Atlus. Though because Carl is considered a gifted student he was constantly pushed ahead of his class. In fact Ruby, he is 13 years old by now a little younger than you." Noel had explained who Carl was to Ruby

"Wow that's so cool that you have a friend like that and he stopped a White Fang robbery all by himself. That's like how I was found by Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin. So why isn't he here with you guys? I'm sure that Professor Ozpin would welcome a gifted student like him." Ruby had said

"Carl ended up leaving the school before any of us left Atlus but we don't know why. Still I'm glad that he's OK and I'm sure that you would get along with him Ruby if you ever met him. Though I should warn you he's a bit soft spoken and is very timid and shy the last time I saw him. Although I don't remember him having any weapons though, I guess he must have made a weapon after leaving." Noel had told Ruby

"That's so good of little Carl to do something so brave. You know I think it's time for me to get back to training." Makoto had said in an excited tone

"Me too, I have to keep my skills sharp so I can be a better Huntress and improve my skills at this academy." Ruby had said with enthusiasm

"Ooh a chance for meow to train. I can't wait until I get back to the training room." Tao had said while she was eating her food

"You won't be going to the training room anytime soon Tao." Bang had said appearing right alongside Amane

"Oh hi scruffy why do you look so mad at meow?" Tao had asked ignoring her team leader's annoyed look

"I'm not mad Tao just disappointed in you. I have spent yesterday and this morning speaking to the Professors that we frequently have class with and they are not in a pleasant mood. You constantly dozing off in class is already bad enough Tao, but your grades so far are not in good shape." Bang had briefly explained the situation to Tao

"But I am doing my best it's not my fault that I do better in my battles." Tao had said while continuing to eat

"You're barely getting by in that Tao when you are not fighting you are either dozing off or just daydreaming. We have a test coming up and if you do poorly then our team's grade progress report and your own grade will suffer greatly." Bang had said in a concerned tone

"I fail to see the problem for meow." Tao had said oblivious to the problem

"He's saying that if you don't do better then you will be in a lot of trouble Tao." Ruby had said with a concerned look on her face as well

"Wow so it's that bad well do you have any ideas scruffy leader?" Tao had asked

"I had spoken to Amane about this and he has given me an idea that can help you out greatly. We have agreed to get you a tutor to help you better understand the materials you have for class." Bang had to Tao

"What a tutu but how will a dress help meow?" Tao had asked

"Not tutu Tao its tutor they help people who are struggling with subjects in school." Amane had explained to Tao

"Oh now I know what a tutor is but what about my training? Bullet spends a lot of time in the training room and you don't get a tutor for her." Tao had briefly explained

"We did not get a lot of complaints about her class performance. So, she is technically speaking free to do what she wants. As for you Tao, you will be with your tutor every afternoon for an hour and a half. If I hear that the tutoring went well for that day, then I will permit you to go to the training room." Bang had explained in a stern voice of authority

"What but that means I have to do good for the day with my tutor just to get back to the training room meow." Tao had said in a depressing tone

"I'm sorry Tao but I do understand from their point of view. Being able to kick butt is awesome but if you can't maintain your grades then you will have a lot of trouble being a Huntress from Beacon." Ruby had said in an understanding tone.

"I'm glad you can sympathize with her so easily Ruby. Because you're going to be tutored alongside Tao." Amane had said which shocked Ruby greatly

"WHAT! Come on I know for a fact I don't have any problems with my classes." Ruby had said in a panicked tone

"True but I had heard from a certain older sibling that you tend to fall asleep as you are studying especially during your late-night sessions. Even though you aren't struggling right now, you do need to find a better way to study and a tutor will help you with that." Amane had kindly yet briefly explained

"Gee I wonder who told you about my studying sessions?" Ruby had said while looking at Yang who chuckled nervously while stroking her hair

"Well regardless I think it would be a good idea for you to at least give the tutor a chance. Also, before I forget the tutor we have found can help up to four students so is there anyone who needs some extra help academically?" Amane had asked

"Jaune and Nora." Ren had said quickly

"Hey come on Ren, I'm not doing that badly in class." Jaune had said to his teammate

"Yeah and I know for a fact I'm not failing." Nora had said as well in a more irritated tone

"True but the both of you can use some extra help with your studies. Besides a little tutoring will not kill you and it is only for the weekend." Ren had said

"Good point Ren and besides Tao if you do good for this upcoming test, then I will have a special surprise for you." Amane had said

"Ooh I love surprises can you tell me neow?" Tao had said

"Nope you have to do good on the test for me to give you the surprise but I'm sure you will like it." Amane had said

"Speaking of surprises you still haven't told us what you were working on Amane. Me and Bullet see you constantly leave our dorm room at night and you always go out to Vale to buy supplies. So, what exactly are you working on?" Bang had asked in a curious tone

"As I said before it's a surprise but you guys will know soon enough. All of us meet with the tutor this afternoon and she is around our age but since she does exceptionally well in her studies she will be very helpful to us." Amane had said

"Great we will be tutored by someone who should be a student. I am so very much looking forward to this." Ruby had said sarcastically

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

After having breakfast and avoiding a major argument with a certain heiress. Ragna had found himself going to the training room with Yang so they can have their spar against each other. Ragna had calmed down greatly but he was still frustrated about his probation and Weiss's comments about his actions with the police. Fortunately for him Yang decided to take him to the training room so they can have their sparring match. Also, since it's the weekend they don't have to worry about attending any immediate classes at the moment which gave them a lot of spare time. As the duo was walking Ragna had come across an unpleasant sight in the form of his brother. Jin knows about Ragna's probation which will no doubt be a source ridicule from the younger brother.

"How are you enjoying your probation brother?" Jin had said in a mocking tone

"What did you say crybaby?" Ragna had said in a tone that dared Jin to repeat his words

"I said how are you enjoying your probation brother? Was I not clear enough for you to understand what I was saying?" Jin had said clearly not intimidated

After Jin said his words Ragna had grabbed his weapon and tried to attack Jin before Yang had the chance to stop him. Responding quickly Jin had blocked Ragna's attack with his own weapon and managed to hold his ground against his brother. As the two had clashed they had both emitted a strong shockwave of aura that was felt by the students nearby.

"You know what, I'll gladly risk suspension if it means a chance to put you in your place you wimp. Professor Goodwitch can't help you this time so now you will get the beatdown that's been a long time coming." Ragna had said while maintaining his stance

"Funny because the way I see it you need the Professor's help yourself." Jin had said before kicking Ragna back and sending a stream of ice towards Ragna.

Ragna had used his weapon to block the ice stream and after doing so tried to pursue Jin. Thinking quickly Jin had summoned an ice wall to block Ragna's pursuit and created a rising ice pillar and rode it till he had gotten a vantage point. The ice wall did not slow Ragna down and he destroyed it with ease and continued pursuing his brother. Jin noticed that his brother was getting closer to him and decided to jump from the ice pillar to get away from Ragna. Then after landing he had proceeded cut the hallway walls and floor in a rapid speed with his aura weapon and in a short amount of time the hallway walls and floor was frozen.

Ragna wanted to release the seal on his arm and attack Jin with a powerful aura stream. Unfortunately for Ragna they are both fighting in the hallway which presents a problem for Ragna. The space in the hallway space is too narrow which limits Ragna's movement which hinders his fighting ability. The narrow space also limits the capabilities of his large weapon which is also hindered by the narrow space.

His brother on the other hand did not have that movement problem which grants Jin an advantage for the fight. The reason is that Jin is more agile of the two and because of the varied use of his semblance Jin can easily adept and alter the area to suit his needs.

Realizing that Jin has the mobility advantage Ragna had changed his sword into its scythe form. He then used its longer reach to destroy the various ice pillars that was in the area as he was getting closer to Jin. Once Ragna had gotten close Jin had landed several cuts on Ragna's arm and it had started to freeze over quickly.

Ragna had attempted to release the seal on his right arm but Jin's relentless attack had stopped him from doing so. Then before Ragna fully realized it his whole body was frozen in ice. After a moment, Jin had used his semblance to shatter the ice that Ragna was trapped in injuring him greatly. Though before Jin could deliver a follow up attack Ragna had released a strong surge of aura that was felt by Jin.

"Surprised Jin? Well you should be, there are other ways for me to release the seal on my arm that doesn't require me to shout restriction release." Ragna had said while generating his aura

Before Jin could use his semblance to attack he was quickly grabbed by Ragna. Then very suddenly Jin was pushed to the wall by Ragna and was dragged through the wall at a good distance with a great deal of force. Then Ragna had stopped and slammed his brother to the ground a few times before he threw him.

Jin had quickly recovered after he was tossed to the ground then in an instant Jin had launched several ice sword waves at his brother. Ragna had responded by sending a stream of energy spikes at Jin. Reacting quickly Jin had blocked the aura stream attack with an ice wall successfully blocking it. After Jin successfully blocked Ragna's aura attack he had shattered the ice wall and launched the shards at Ragna. Using his large sword Ragna had blocked the launched ice shards at an impressive speed. Then after looking at Jin, Ragna decided to make a forward charge with Jin doing the same both at an incredible speed. Then in a blink of an eye the brothers had clashed blades against each other staring at each other with a glare that shows they are not going to back down.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" A male voice had said causing both Jin and Ragna to stop fighting each other and look at the source of the voice which turned out to be Professor Ozpin

"Ragna, Jin why are the two of you fighting in the hallway after clearly being told not to fight at all? You do remember what will happen if the two of you fight again don't you?" Professor Ozpin had said in an irritated tone that held authority. Though before Yang could speak to try to explain to the headmaster of what happened Ragna was the first to speak.

"Professor Ozpin you don't need to punish Noel and Makoto for what happened. I was irritated and this prick had said something I didn't like and I decided to act. I will take full responsibility but I can't just let Jin say what he wants and do nothing." Ragna had said to Professor Ozpin as he was drinking his coffee who was impressed with how Ragna had quickly taken responsibility for starting the fight but did not show it

"Listen Ragna I've heard about your recent situation with the police which led to the circumstances of your probation. I understand that your frustrated about the situation you're in and how it can make you irritable. So, I will look the other way for this and get this hallway fixed up without mentioning the specifics. But please remember that next time the two of you fight I will stick to my promise of disciplining the whole team. After all it wouldn't be fair to you if I add to your punishment after you gained it because of your noble deed despite its misguided methods. As for you Mr. Kisaragi I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't provoke your teammates when the mood strikes you." Professor Ozpin had said in a tone that shows a subtle hint of authority matched with wisdom

"I understand Professor Ozpin." Jin had said before walking away to his own business

Ragna and Yang had taken one last at both Jin and Professor Ozpin and proceeded to go to the Beacon Training Room. Though as the two of them were walking Yang had looked at Ragna with a concerned look on her face and remembered that it wasn't the first time she saw the brothers fight against each other.

"Um Ragna do you mind if I can ask you something?" Yang had asked while stroking her hair nervously

"If it's about the relation between me and Jin then don't bother. I know that brothers are supposed to get along with each other but me and Jin have a complicated relationship. This little feud we have between us goes back to our childhood and I honestly don't want to be reminded of the past involving him." Ragna had said in an irritated tone

"Do you hate him?" Yang had asked with a concerned tone and look

"Honestly speaking I don't know Yang. I will tell you this though, because of him I had to use my full power for the first time and there were some major consequences." Ragna had said in a tone that indicated he did not want to speak on the subject further

"I understand Ragna lets just get to the training room the spar should help you take your mind off things." Yang had said slightly understanding Ragna's reluctance to speak more about his relationship with his brother.

 **(Beacon Study Room)**

Some of the members from the various teams of RWBY, JNPR, RJNN, and BLST had met in one of the study rooms at Beacon. Though some of the students had went there with a great deal of reluctance they figured that they should give the tutoring a chance. Tao needs the improvements for her grades which requires her to be tutored. Ruby needs to find a better method of studying so she can have an easier time studying in the long run and better understand the material. Jaune and Nora need to better understand the materials they were given so they can have a better time in class. Currently Amane had left to bring in the tutor.

"I can't believe that I'm going to get tutored. The report cards didn't come in and I'm being treated like I failed the class already." Jaune had said in an irritated tone

"This is a chance to help you improve your studies Jaune. Besides the tutor will be the same age as us which makes it likely that she can have an easier time communicating with us." Pyrrha had said trying to reassure her teammate

"It was agreed that you would all give this tutor a chance a fair chance. Besides Amane had said that the tutor is around our age so there shouldn't be too many communication issues." Ren had said to the students who are being tutored

"Hey Bang do you have any idea of what our tutor will be like?" Jaune had asked

"I honestly don't know Jaune the only thing I know is that the tutor is a female. Amane is the only one who spoke with her but I know nothing of her personality but I trust Amane's judgement." Bang had answered Jaune

"Well she must be really impressive to be able to tutor students her age." Noel had said in a curious tone

"I know that she's around our age but I hope the tutor is at least nice and not very uptight and demanding." Jaune had said with some concern in his voice

"Then I hope I meet all of your expectations of me as your tutor." a mature female voice had said that had gotten everyone's attention

When everyone in the study room saw the source of the voice. All of them are looking at a light skinned woman with long black hair wrapped in a ponytail. She is wearing a red dress along with a pair of glasses and has a small panda at the top of her head. Though what helped her stand out even more is a certain part of her body. Beside her was Amane who had obviously escorted the tutor to their location.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you all to Litchi Faye-Ling. She will be tutoring some of you for the weekend." Amane had said introducing everyone to Litchi.

After Amane introduced everyone to Litchi they all looked at her with different thoughts in their minds. Bang and Jaune are at a loss for words and thus are having trouble introducing themselves. Noel and Ruby both have a strong feeling of inadequacy when they looked at Litchi. Nora had sent a scathing look towards Litchi hoping Ren doesn't appreciate her charms.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy and thank you for helping my friends with their studying. I know that this is a major inconvenience for you but all of us greatly appreciate this. By the way my name is Pyrrha Nikos of team JNPR." Pyrrha had said being friendly to Litchi

"Oh coming here is no inconvenience at all for me. I came to Vale a few days ago for a medical conference that I was invited to. I figured that while I was here in Vale I should continue my tutoring services that I originally did in Atlus. I will be going back to Atlus next week but I still want to help out other people as much as I can." Litchi had said in a kind tone

"Well all of us appreciate you coming here to help us regardless. I know that you're around our age but we will still treat you with the respect you deserve as our tutor. Oh and by the way my name is Jaune Arc leader of team JNPR." Jaune had said confidently but barely able to compose himself

"Thank you Jaune but none of you need to be so formal with me. We're all around the same age so you can just call me Litchi. I know about one of you that I will be tutoring but Amane did tell me that other students will be needing my help. Now which of you will be tutored along with Tao?" Litchi had asked

"Oh It will be me, Jaune, Nora, who will be tutored along with Tao for the weekend." Ruby had told Litchi while pointing at her friends who will be tutored along with Tao

"Hmm I was told a great deal about Tao's class problems from Amane on our way here. I was also informed about how some of you are having different challenges with studying your material. You know what I have an idea but I will need one more person to be here for my idea to work." Litchi had said

"Won't you be overwhelmed Litchi? You already agreed to tutor one student but four more is a bit much." Pyrrha had said with a concerned tone in her voice

"Don't worry about me being overwhelmed in fact, I have an idea that is likely to work but I need one more persona for it to work. So, is there anyone willing to be with us for a bit longer?" Litchi had asked

"I volunteer Litchi my grades aren't terrible but I do want to find ways to improve my studying." Noel had said quickly

"Oh I volunteer as well Litchi." Bang had said hastily as well

"Sorry Bang but it appears that Noel had beaten you to the punch. Besides you still have responsibilities as a leader and I think this is a good chance for you to check in on Bullet." Amane had said

"Oh alright." Bang had said disheartened but understanding that he still must be a leader to his team

"Then it looks like we are all set for today's tutoring. You can all go now I have everything covered from here." Litchi had said to Pyrrha, Bang, Amane, and Ren

"We will go but if you are having any problems don't hesitate to contact us." Amane had said before he left with the others

"Now that we have the room to ourselves let us start with the introductions. I know this is a bit redundant and childish considering that we are all around the same age. But this is a way for us to get to know each other a bit better. My name is Litchi Faye-Ling now what are your names?" Litchi had asked

"My name is Tao Kaka a member of team BLST meow." Tao had said

"My name is Jaune Arc leader of team JNPR. But you can just call me Jaune its short sweet and it rolls off the tongue." Jaune had said in a confident tone trying to impress Litchi. Only to get an awkward look from Nora, a confused look from Ruby and Tao, and a nervous look from Noel

"Thank you for the um confident introduction Jaune now who's next for the introduction?" Litchi had said after Jaune's interesting introduction

"My name is Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY and skilled scythe user I might add." Ruby had said confidently

"My name is Nora Valkyrie another member of team JNPR." Nora had said but still maintaining her scathing gaze at Litchi (Mainly at her impressive figure)

"My name is Noel Vermillion a member of team RJNN." Noel had said finishing the introductions

"OK now that we have the introductions finished let's go over how we're going to do this. On my way here with Amane, I was told that some of you have hit various snags when it comes to studying. Though for me to help you all I need to see how each of you study. The fact that you all know each other makes this a bit easier so first I want each of you to pair up with each other and do some problems that I brought here. I would greatly prefer it if you were paired with someone who is not on your team. Tao will be paired up with me while she does the problems so I can immediately see how much trouble she is having." Litchi had said while she was handing out some papers

"Uh Litchi you want us to work off the same paper while in pairs?" Jaune had asked looking at his question paper

"That's right I want each pair to answer the questions on the paper as best as they can. The purpose of this task is for me to see how each of you answer the questions you will be given for your assignments so I can understand where each of you are struggling at. This will also be a good chance for each of you to work with someone who is not on your team so you can learn how to adjust to different learning skills and apply it to your own." Litchi had explained to everyone

"Now I understand what your trying to do. This is a chance for us to work with other people if we're in a situation that prevents us from working with our teammates. Not only do you get an idea of how we study but we find ways to improve our own study skills." Ruby had said in an impressed tone

"Hahaha I see that you're a sharp one Ruby. I am fully aware of the fact that this is a school that trains future protector. So I wanted our tutoring sessions to be educational in aspects that can apply to both the classroom and the battlefield." Litchi had said

"Hard to believe you're around our age so what type of Academy do you go to and where are you from?" Nora had asked with a curious look in her eyes

"I'm from Mistral Nora and as for an Academy I don't go to one because I'm a medical student. Right now I am working for a scientist who is in Atlus though she can be a bit odd at times. One conversation with her will show you that she puts the word genius to shame." Litchi had answered

"Wait you're a medical student then why are you tutoring us when you should be doing some medical stuff." Ruby had asked surprised at what she has learned

"It's because of the reason I wanted to be in the medical field Ruby to help people. My semblance allows me to see what type of pain the person is currently in and when I realized my ability I wanted to know how I can stop the pain people are going through. So I spent several years studying and I have learned a lot over time then I realized that there are many people in the world that can't learn things from an Academy or just has a hard time learning. So, I want to use my skills to not only help people from their physical pain but also teach them things that they are unable to learn for themselves." Litchi had explained to everyone who are impressed by her altruistic nature

"That's so kind and noble of you Litchi, you aspire to help people from the medical world and you also decided to tend to the common needs of the people." Ruby had said in an impressed tone at the realization that Litchi aspires to a similar mindset that Ruby herself has for why she wants to be a Huntress

"Thank you for the kind words Ruby, now let's start getting paired up and get to the assignment. Nora I want you to be paired with Ruby and Jaune I want you to be paired with Noel. Tao you'll be with me I want to see how you do your assignments and understand how you're having trouble." Litchi had instructed to everyone

 **(Beacon Training)**

It has taken a bit more time than both Ragna and Yang originally anticipated but they both made it to the training room. Ragna is still irritated at his probation and not being able to beat Jin to a pulp but hopefully a good spar is what Ragna will need to take his mind off of a few things. Yang could not help but to be curious about why Ragna would want to beat his brother as badly as he does. From her experience of being an older sibling she knows that it is natural for siblings to argue and on several occasions, get rough with each other. However, what she sees between Ragna and Jin is much more intense than a simple bicker. She wants to know what happened between the two but she also knows not to dig too deep into Ragna's life especially without earning his trust. For now, she has to be patient and spend time building the trust between her and Ragna.

"OK now let's find a good spot for us to train. Are you certain you're up for a little action Ragna. It might be me but you look a little tired, think we should call it a day instead?" Yang had asked in a teasing tone

"Please if anything I'm more ready now than I ever was. I just hope you don't start pulling your punches because your nervous after seeing what I can do." Ragna had said in a confident tone

"Really I was more worried about you holding back against me. You've only seen a fraction of what I can do but you'll see what I'm capable of soon enough." Yang had said with a confident smirk on her face. Though as the two of them are looking for a good spot to spar the both of them felt a familiar presence that slightly irritated Yang. When they looked around they saw Bullet drinking some water but not too far from her they saw several students who looked beaten up. As the two of them were on their way to find a good spot for their training Bullet had noticed the two of them and decided to speak to them.

"Well if it isn't blondie I see that you decided to make use of the training room." Bullet had said in a mocking tone

"Bullet I've heard that you've been in the training room for the past couple of weeks. I hate to tell you this but you will need at least another year if you want to have a shot at beating me." Yang had said with a bold tone

"Funny because the way I remember it, our match was declared a draw. Though if you want to go at it again I'm not complaining." Bullet had said with a bold tone of her own

"Look Yang and Bullet I can see that there's a bit of a rivalry going on with you two. But I'm sure that if you two talk it out then both of you will see that you two are similar in more ways than one." Ragna had said trying to diffuse the situation and also wanting to avoid being in the crossfire between the two

"STAY OUT OF THIS RAGNA!" Yang and Bullet had yelled causing Ragna to step back out of caution. Though before Yang and Bullet could come to blows Bang had rushed in between the girls.

"I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation as I was coming in here and I have a solution that can help everyone." Bang had said getting Bullet, Yang, and Ragna's attention

"Alright I'll bite what exactly is your idea?" Bullet had said in an impatient and irritated tone

"We can have a tournament exhibition match of sorts between the four of us. Ragna would it be accurate to say that you came here to improve your skills and spar with someone?" Bang had asked Ragna

"Well yeah I don't want my sparring partner to fight someone else and I'm stuck twiddling my thumbs." Ragna had said

"Then how about this, Yang will spar with you and Bullet will spar with me. Then the winner of both spars will spar against each other." Bang had said giving his suggestion on the sparring match

"What's the point of that arrangement Bang? If me and blondie wins we will just end up sparring against each other." Bullet had said raising a good point

"True but with this idea all of us will be able to get a fair adjustment of our current level of skills. Not to mention if the both of you fight each other immediately then things will get too intense and we all might get in trouble. Besides this could be a good experience for everyone involved." Bang had briefly explained

"Alright I suppose this is a chance for us to show how we improved. Just don't get too discouraged by what you see blondie." Bullet had said in a mocking tone

"Same to you." Yang had responded to Bullet

"So who will go against each other first?" Ragna had asked

"Well let me and Ragna go against each other first. I've been itching for some action for a while and Ragna needs to blow off some steam." Yang had said to Bang and Bullet

"Alright Yang, me and Bullet will be the audience. Give it your all you two." Bang had said while he and Bullet moved to the side

"You ready to go Yang?" Ragna had asked readying his stance with his sword

"You know it Ragna." Yang had said readying her fighting stance as well

A brief moment had passed before Yang had made the first move. Using her gauntlets, she had decided to fire several quick shots at Ragna while he blocked the shots with his sword. After a few shots at Ragna, Yang had moved around Ragna to find an opening so she can make her pursuit and land a strong blow.

After spending a few seconds blocking Yang's shots Ragna had noticed Yang moving around him trying to find an opening. Ragna decided to charge towards Yang as well and proceeded to attack her with his sword once he had gotten close to her. Realizing that Ragna planned to continue the fight in close quarters Yang decided to fight Ragna close up as well since finding a way to fight Ragna in close quarters was the initial plan. When the two had gotten close to each other Ragna had tried to attack Yang with his huge sword while maintaining a moderate distance from her.

Every time Ragna had swung his sword, Yang had either blocked it or parried it with one of her punches. She knew that as things stand the fight would drag on for much longer than expected. So in a moment of great risk she decided to stand her ground and take the full force of Ragna's attack. After getting hit by Ragna's attack Yang was knocked back a great distance but she did not fall. Instead she was able to recover and after a second she had released a strong surge of aura. Though what made Yang stand out even more is her eyes have turned red.

"Looks like I need to get serious. RESTRICTION RELEASE!" Ragna had said before releasing the seal on his arm

Once both of them had released a strong surge of aura they charged at each other. When they had gotten close they had clashed against each other while showing no sign of slowing down. Yang was holding her own against Ragna's own strength remarkably well and the same could be said for Ragna as well. But they both know that the next move would determine who would have a dominant position of the fight.

Ragna had then decided to jump back from Yang and change his sword into its scythe form. Then he decided to put some of his aura into the scythe and proceeded to attack Yang. Remembering her experience with scythe user like her uncle and sister Yang proceeded to dodge each swing with relative ease. Yang had decided to get closer to Ragna every time she dodged Ragna's scythe attack. Once she had gotten close she had tried to hit Ragna with a strong punch but it ended up being blocked. Once Ragna had blocked Yang's punch he had quickly changed his weapon back to its sword form and had swung his sword at Yang dealing a great deal of damage. After attacking Yang a stream of yellow aura had left Yang and went to Ragna. Then after attacking Yang with his sword Ragna had kicked Yang away from him to prevent her from getting the chance to counter attack.

Yang felt slightly embarrassed that she was caught off guard and she also felt her aura taking a huge blow. But she is fully aware of the fact that because of her semblance she has also gotten a major power boost. Unfortunately for Yang she knows that Ragna isn't someone she should underestimate so easily.

"It appears that Ragna's sword is designed to deal a great amount of damage but the cost is the weight. But its scythe form is faster but the strength is weaker as a result. Whoever trained Ragna must have made sure that Ragna is capable of handling the structural weaknesses of Ragna's weapon form." Bang had said studying the design of Ragna's Blood Scythe

Seeing that Ragna was stronger than anticipated Yang had proceeded to blast him with shots from her gauntlet. Instead of being on the defensive Ragna had decided to take the initiative and pursue Yang while enduring the blasts from Yang. Not knowing what Ragna was planning Yang decided to copy Ragna's action and pursuit him herself. The two had charged towards each other focused on dealing a powerful blow.

Once both of them had gotten close to each other Ragna had held his ground briefly confusing Yang. Though the brief confusion did not stop Yang from plan and once she had gotten close enough she had landed a very powerful punch at Ragna. Though what happened next was unexpected because Ragna had barely moved and had instead lnded a powerful downward sword strike against Yang knocking her down instantly.

"Ouch I suppose it's safe to say that Ragna had won." Bang had said before he went to go to see if Yang is OK.

"Looks like I won our spar Yang. You did pretty good and I suppose it's a good thing I removed my seal or else I would be in a world of trouble." Ragna had said with a confident grin on his face before helping Yang up

"Thanks for the compliment though it feels like I'm going to be sore for a while. I didn't think you would be able to withstand that attack as well as you did." Yang had said as she was getting up with Ragna's help

"Not exactly the best plan I know but I noticed that you get stronger every time you get hit. So I used a trick my master would have done to deal with you in one blow. I know that what I did is completely different from what my master would have done. But I still won in the end so I'm not complaining." Ragna had said with a grin on his face

"Safe to say that the winner is Ragna, now the next sparring match is between me and Bullet. Are you ready Bullet, because I have no intention of holding back against you despite me being your team leader." Bang had said getting into a fighting stance

"I would be irritated if you did hold back against me Bang." Bullet had said getting into a stance as well

After Ragna and Yang had gotten to the side so they could get out of the way Bang and Bullet had maintained their stance focusing on each other completely. Then before Ragna and Yang realized it Bang had made the first move by throwing objects at Bullet. Reacting quickly Bullet had generated her barrier on her left gauntlet to block the thrown objects. Though after Bullet had blocked the objects, she had seen what was thrown and it was some leather balls.

Bullet was slightly shocked that Bang would throw something so simplistic but didn't think on it further. Unfortunately, it was what Bang wanted because the leather balls had exploded and several nails has been launched in the area but mainly towards Bullet. Being unable to reactivate her barrier in time Bullet had taken a great deal of damage and when the surprise attack ended she was slightly staggered but it gave Bang the opportunity to follow up with a strong attack.

Once Bang had gotten close he had activated the fire dust in his gauntlets and landed a fire infused punch against Bullet. The attack had hit and Bullet was knocked back a good distance. After quickly recovering Bullet had started firing at Bang with her left gauntlet and managed to put Bang on the defensive. Then after a few seconds Bullet had triggered the charge function in her right gauntlet and charged towards Bang. When Bullet had managed to hit Bang with her charging punch she had hit his gauntlets. Though once the punch had landed Bang's gauntlet had briefly glowed green and then Bullet's body had felt stunned.

Then Bang had instantly kicked Bullet up in the air knocking her upward a great distance. After Bullet was kicked in the air Bang had jumped up to where Bullet was and kicked her up in the air even further. Then after Bang had landed he had jumped with an even greater amount of force to reach Bullet high in the air. Once Bang had reached Bullet he had grabbed her and slammed her downwards from the air.

After reaching the ground Bang had jumped back out of instinct and decided to be on his guard in case she tried anything. After recovering from Bang's attack, Bullet had punched the ground to charge up her aura and charged at Bang repeating her earlier move. Seeing what Bullet was trying to do Bang had returned to his guard stance but this time Bullet had stopped herself before she got to close. Once Bullet was close she had went around Bang and suplex him to the ground. Once Bang was down on the ground Bullet had followed up and decided to grab Bang with her left hand and then she had activated the charge function in her right gauntlet and proceeded to repeatedly punch Bang while dragging him through the ground. The final hit had separated Bang from Bullet's grip but it had knocked Bang back a great distance.

Fortunately, Bang had managed to recover from the attack barrage but he knows that if he gets an assault like that again then he will lose the spar. Bullet had started to charge up her right gauntlet and proceeded to charge towards Bang. Thinking quickly Bang had returned to his guard stance from earlier. Though when Bullet had gotten close Bang had activated the ice dust in his gauntlets and punched the ground. After Bang had punched the ground it had gotten frozen especially on the path that Bullet is going with her attack. Realizing what Bang was planning Bullet had stopped her gauntlet charge and tried to stop but in trying to stop she had lost her balance. Losing her balance gave Bang the chance he waited for because he had charged at Bullet and hit her with several strong punches. Then Bang had kicked her up in the air with the intent to finish her off.

Reacting quickly Bullet had recovered in order to blast Bang with her left gauntlet to give herself a chance to recover and turn the fight around. Once Bullet had made her blast she was shocked to see that the giant nail was used to block the gauntlet blast and Bang himself was on the ground. Once Bullet had gotten close to the ground Bang had launched kicked Bullet into the wall. After the impact to the wall Bullet was barely able to move which indicated the winner of the sparring match.

"It appears that I am the winner of this spar Bullet. Are you alright?" Bang had asked with a concerned look on his face

"I'm fine I just need to watch myself the next time we go at it. I can see that you have the skill and strength to back up your position as leader. I'm curious I noticed that you were prepared against my attacks. I doubt remembering my semblance would be that informative so why is that?" Bullet had asked with a curious look on her face

"I noticed that your fighting style is like my own. So, all I needed to do is maintain the defensive and focus on my speed to beat you. Relying too heavily on my semblance is not the best idea so I wanted to try to avoid using it as much as possible. Also for good measure I wanted to make use of the area for the battle since a skilled Huntsman or Huntress makes use of the environment." Bang had explained to Bullet

"I see well that was very informative Bang. Next time we fight the results will be different." Bullet had said with confidence

"OK now I suppose that is it for my spar against Bullet. Truth be told though I am a bit tired and the fight against Bullet was more intense than I anticipated." Bang had said to Ragna, Yang, and Bullet

"Yeah, I could say the same thing for my fight against Yang. I knew she was strong but now I'm feeling how strong. Maybe taking her hits head on wasn't such a good idea." Ragna had said

"Then let us settle this another day. Either in the training room or Professor Goodwitch's class. The both of us will be fully healed by then so we will be in a position to fully give it our all." Bang had suggested to Ragna

"Sure if it means a good sparring match I'm all for it. See you guys around." Ragna had said before he left the training room with Yang

"Your pretty good Bang I remember my mercenary leader telling me to use the area so I don't rely too heavily on brute force during my training days. But I suppose old fighting habits die hard." Bullet had said after Ragna and Yang had left

"You still did great Bullet and to be honest I would have used my semblance if the fight had gone on for longer than it did. Though now I see that I must get a good understanding on how to use my aura weapon if I am to improve my skills." Bang had said to Bullet

"I'm sure you will be able to get a grasp on it and don't worry your team will be there to help you." Bullet had said reassuring her leader

Say Ragna when we were close up earlier I noticed that your eyes are different colors is that part of your semblance?" Yang had asked after leaving the training room with Ragna

"Technically it is Yang, a few years ago my hair color was like my jackass of a brother but one day I used my semblance at full strength then my appearance had changed." Ragna had briefly explained to Yang

"I see, then how about this I know that your brother is a personal subject for you. But if you ever want to talk about it then let me know alright." Yang had said

"No promises Yang but I'll keep it in mind. Also thanks you did a good job in taking my mind off my brother and my probation I appreciate it." Ragna had said

"No problem and next time I'll be the one to win our spar." Yang had said in a confident tone

"Good luck with that rematch my master had trained me in various fighting situations so I doubt it will be easy." Ragna had said in a confident smirk

"So who is your master?" Yang had asked with a curious look

"I can't tell you It's a bit complicated." Ragna had said

"OK so will you ever tell me your master's name." Yang had said maintaining her curious tone

"Info like that is not easy to get so how will you get me to tell you." Ragna had said with a smirk on his face

"I have an idea on how I can earn that name. So tell me have you ever played a board game called Remnant the game?" Yang had asked with a grin on her face as well

 **(Beacon Study Room)**

It has been a few hours since Jaune, Noel, Nora, Ruby, and Tao had started the tutoring with Litchi but it felt like days. Litchi had given the different pairs a set of questions while she tutored Tao. Currently the two pairs are struggling with the assignment that was given to them.

"I can't believe these problems, I knew that some of these questions might be tough but these are tough enough to give Professor Oobleck a run for his money." Jaune had said in a disheartened tone

"I suppose this was the point Jaune. It would make not benefit us in any way if these questions were easy. The purpose of these questions is for us to work with our prtner and find a way to solve these problems in a way that we wouldn't think of before." Noel had said

"Well when you put it that way it does make a lot of sense. You were probably a star student back at your old school huh Noel?" Jaune had asked

"Oh no Jaune I was really average at best if it wasn't for my friend Tsubaki tutoring me when she had the chance then I would be having a lot more trouble in my classes back at Atlus." Noel had said

"Well don't sell yourself short Noel I mean if your friend helped you then she must have believed in you. I mean come on you have an Aura Weapon that automatically makes you amazing." Jaune had said to Noel giving her some encouragement

"W . . Wow thank you Jaune I appreciate what you're saying to me. But you know your pretty amazing yourself I mean you are the leader of your team. Not many people can say that. I see that you give it your all with everything you do and you don't seem like the type of person to abandon people or treat them like trash. I really like that about people." Noel had responded

"Thanks Noel I know that my skills aren't much but I still give it my all no matter what the task." Jaune had said

"I see that Jaune and I know you'll be a great leader." Noel had responded but her cheeks are slightly red

"Adorable I should give her some tips when I get the chance." Litchi had said overhearing Jaune and Noel's conversation while tutoring Tao

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

Professor Ozpin had spent a good portion of the day going over some paper work. He knows that he will be given an earful from Professor Goodwitch about how he handled the situation with Ragna and Jin but he will cross that bridge when he gets to it. Currently though Prossor Ozpin had caught wind of some news that he couldn't ignore. What has gotten Professor Ozpin's attention is that he is seeing a picture of a Grimm. Though what made this Grimm stand out is that on its mask the red eyes and red lines are colored green. This has given the headmaster a feeling of dread and if Jubei's warning meant anything then this could be a sign.

"You called for me sir?" Professor Goodwitch had said

"Yes I did Glynda, I have recently received some interesting pictures of some Grimm." Professor Ozpin had said before showing the pictures of the Grimm

"I admit that this Grimm looks a bit abnormal but is that enough of a reason to be concerned?" Professor Goodwitch had said with a puzzled look on her face

"This could be the paranoia of an old man but an abnormal Grimm is not something I am comfortable with especially close to our borders. I want this to be investigated as soon as possible." Professor Ozpin had said to Professor Goodwitch

"Sir I understand the concern but it will be a bit hard to go there without raising suspicion. Do you know who will be covering for my classes?" Professor Goodwitch had said

"Don't worry Glynda I already have an idea with that. In fact, you will be accompanied by several people. I will give you more details soon but for now I wanted you to be aware and prepared." Professor Ozpin had said

"I understand sir." Professor Goodwitch had said before leaving his office

"Terumi what are you planning?" Professor Ozpin had said before drinking his coffee thinking on the future

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I would like to give you all a warning about the next chapter. The next chapter of this story will be away from Beacon and focused on another character. I originally planned to do this a few chapters later but looking at the draft I decided to do this sooner than I thought.**

 **The best comparison I can give is that it is similar to the World of Remnant RWBY episodes but focused on a character. These side chapters are important to the story and can hint a major things to come in the future and they are too big to be an end scene.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11 (S) Return of the White Void

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) This is the first of several side chapters I will be doing for this story. These side chapters are important to the main story but the shift is away from the main cast and will likely focus on one character. Rest assured that these chapters will not overtake the main story but please keep in mind that these side chapters are canon and can hint at things to come in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 11 **(S)** Return of the White Void

 **(?)**

Inside a sealed room that is deep underground within Remnant unknown to many yet lies in the center of the four kingdoms lies an individual with immense power and a lot of experience. This individual is regarded as one of the six legendary heroes who had bested the Aura Beast and saved Remnant from its destructive power. This individual is named Hakumen a known figure among Remnant who is regarded as a legend. Yet due to unfortunate circumstances he is sealed within this room unable to be a part of the world that he has saved many years ago.

"How long has it been since I was among the world during the reign of the Aura Beast? What progress has the world made since the fall of that abomination? Did the people of the world grow from their weaknesses or do they require a protector once again? If I'd have noticed sooner of Terumi's scheme how many more lives could have been saved?" Hakumen had said to himself before remembering a distant past

 **(70 Years Ago)**

"Another decimated Village, this is the eighth one this week yet the death count is not coming up short any time soon." Jubei had said while looking among the destroyed Village with a depressed look on his face

"How much progress has Nine made in developing ways to deal with the Aura Beast?" Hakumen had asked

"She hasn't made any significant progress yet in fact she is still having trouble finding people willing to help with her research." Jubei had answered in a disappointed tone

"It is likely that the ones who benefited from the Great War sees the Aura Beast as an opportunity to claim power for themselves. Do you think my guess is a possibility?" Hakumen had said to Jubei

"I hate to say it but that would be a very accurate guess Hakumen." Jubei had answered in a tone that indicated Hakumen's guess is a likely scenario

"Those damn fools, they would see the Aura Beast destroy all of humanity both human and Faunus than assist in the protection of the world. Why do we bother protecting people such as them?" Hakumen had said in a tone that is full of anger

"Because who else can do what we are able to do Hakumen? In case you hadn't notice me, you and the others aren't the only ones who are fighting the Aura Beast and the empowered Grimm. There are countless people who are fighting with everything they have and are dying because of it. People like you and me have something special and people would kill to have the abilities we have. So, do we allow people to die because we are angry at a few people in the pitiful game of politics? Or do we use our gifts to give the people hope for a better day and a give them the courage and resolve to change things once that better day comes?" Jubei had said with a strong sense of passion

"I understand your words but I merely meant that we should be dealing with those corrupt fools who are making things harder for us, who will no doubt be a hindrance after the Beast dies." Hakumen had said

"I know Hakumen and I did get a bit heated for a minute there. But it's not in our place to get involved in politics. We must not only protect the people but also inspire hope in the people so they can make better decisions for themselves in the future. Getting involved won't do us any good, if anything it will only be a problem in the long run." Jubei had said calming down after his brief rant

"That Beast has caused the deaths of many unfortunate lives. To make matters worse it has the power to make the Grimm stronger with its mere presence which worsens matter. To say that it is frustrating would be too lenient of a claim." Hakumen had said

"Let's get back to the meeting spot, hopefully Platinum and Valkenhayn have some good news for us. After months of seeing destroyed Villages repeatedly we could use some." Jubei had said before returning to the meeting spot with Hakumen

 **(Years later)**

"HAHAHAHA wow I'm actually impressed. You guys honestly think that this will be enough to stop me. I've already got what I wanted, you just don't realize how badly you failed yet. But don't worry I'll be nice enough to wait so you all can understand true despair." A sinister voice had said

"Terumi your schemes ends here you will never see the light of day you traitorous snake." Jubei had said looking tired and beaten

"On the contrary you wretched cat my schemes has just begun you just don't know it yet. But you know I wonder what will happen first, you realizing how screwed you are or your wife getting her power back? Though if it makes you feel better I destroyed Nine's aura just because I was bored hahaha. Oh and before I forget if Platinum ever wakes up from her coma give her my regards HAHAHAHAHA." Terumi had said in a gleeful voice

"Terumi this prison will keep you sealed for the rest of your days and you are powerless as well. You will never know freedom but should you escape you will know death." Hakumen had said before leaving a room with Jubei keeping Terumi inside

"That prison won't keep him sealed forever, I hate to say it but the chances of him escaping is still high. Nine is still alive but because of Terumi she can't use her power anymore, and Platinum is in a coma we don't know when she will wake up." Jubei had said with a depressed look on his face

"Precautions have been taken should Terumi ever escape so we will at least be prepared. Are you certain it is wise not to inform the public of Terumi's betrayal?" Hakumen had said

"If everyone knows what happened then they will lose hope and gain despair. Last I checked despair is what attracted the Grimm and we are still recovering from the Aura Beast. It's not the best idea but this is the only one we have now." Jubei had briefly explained but this time in a tired tone

"Then I will go to the sealing room as we had discussed. Someone like me roaming the world would bring more risk than necessary, but should Terumi get freed then I will be able to leave as well. I trust you cat but I hope the world can be trusted to learn from the Aura Beast crisis." Hakumen had said

"So do I Hakumen." Jubei had said in a solemn tone

 **(Present day)**

As Hakumen was deep in thought about events from the past, wondering what more he could have done he had sense some strange energy. Hakumen had stood up and grabbed his sword Ōkami and has taken a stance prepared for possible threat. Though what happened next he did not expect because he had saw a small whirlwind of rose petals. After the rose petals, had dissipated a short girl with long blonde hair and blood red eyes had appeared. She is accompanied with a black cat named Nago and a short red bat named Gii. The girl is named Rachel Alucard a Vampire of great power and knowledge.

"Well I suspected that the hero has been hidden among this chaotic land. But I didn't think he would be bored enough to be willing to attack anything on sight." Rachel had said in a mocking tone

"It seems that going so many years without contact with another person has ruined his manners." Nago had said

"Princess shouldn't he be happy to have your company? After all being in your presence is an unspeakable honor that many people do not have." Gii had asked

"You two are correct, though we must be lenient given the fact that he has been sealed in here for a very long time." Rachel had said maintaining her mocking tone

"You know the conditions of my presence here. Being in my presence while I am at my full strength would end too many lives. Did you come to mock me in order to satisfy your twisted curiosity." Hakumen had said

"No Mr. Hero I have come for another reason. But the fact that you said such moronic things to me had confirmed my suspicions." Rachel had said

"What suspicions do you have? Did both halves of the Grimm aura unite?" Hakumen had said in a panicked and concerned tone

"No, but the news I bring is much more dire, Terumi has returned and he's begun to make his move." Rachel had answered

" Impossible! How could he return without my notice, without the seal of this room being removed?" Hakumen had said in a shocked tone

"It appears that someone had reinforced the seal of this room to make sure you do not notice such things. I regret to admit it, but I initially assumed that this room's seal was broken a long time ago. If I'd have checked sooner and not get careless then this little inconvenience could have been prevented. If I had to hazard a guess it was likely done before Terumi's release in order to prevent your interference. Though whoever reinforced this room seal must have known about this location which is very troubling. There are very few people who would know of this location since it is very well hidden. Even Valkenhayn did not know of this rooms existence." Rachel had briefly explained

"If Terumi has escaped then all the more reason for me to leave this place. Though it will be best for my power to be suppressed to prevent others from dying due to my presence." Hakumen had said

"Why it seems you do understand restraint Mr. Hero and the necessity for it, I couldn't agree with you more. I shall be kind enough to teleport you out of this forsaken place but I'm afraid I cannot assist you further. I do not know how, but it feels as if my activities are being tracked. It seems whoever reinforced the seal in this room is cautious of me. It's safe to assume that Terumi is not alone and has capable allies. I must apologize but it seems that a great deal of my activities will be limited. For your sake Mr. Hero, be prepared for anything." Rachel had said before teleporting everyone in the room out

 **(Isolated Island)**

After being teleported out of the sealed room Hakumen has found himself on the shores of an isolated island with Rachel and her familiars. When Hakumen looked around he is seeing several large rocks among a large ocean. At a far distance Hakumen sees a large island though he can't see more than that.

"I do not know the specifics of Terumi's plot, though I do suspect that his current plan involves Vale I recommend you there. However, it will be beneficial for you to spend some time to learn about the world. You are a hero but your still an old man who needs to learn about what has changed." Rachel had said in a commanding tone

"Do not instruct me as if I am one of your servant's demon." Hakumen had said in an irritated tone to Rachel

"Oh my, are you getting cranky with me after I spent my valuable time helping you get out of that dreary place? Do you not understand how valuable my act of kindness, yet I chose to assist you in your mission? Very well just remember what I told you." Rachel had said before teleporting away with her familiars

"Hmm I no longer sense the power of the Aura Beast, I suppose it is fortunate since I can easily focus on Terumi and his scheme." Hakumen had said

While Hakumen was in thought about his next move he had noticed a large boat. Though what made Hakumen focus on the boat even further is that the boat is fighting against a Grimm that is the size and shape of a Whale. A heavy cannon has been fired from the ship but the Whale Grimm has avoided the blast by diving into the water at great speed. After avoiding the blast The Whale Grimm had reemerged and rammed into the ship with its large body. The ship had staggered but it quickly recovered thanks to the crew.

After seeing enough of the scene Hakumen had decided to get to the ship by jumping towards it by jumping from rock to rock that is around the shore until he reached the ship. After a few seconds Hakumen had managed to reach the deck of the ship. Once Hakumen reached his destination the passengers and the crew were curious about who he was and muttered among themselves.

"Stay behind me." Hakumen had said to the everyone on the deck while facing the Whale Grimm

After the Whale Grimm noticed Hakumen it had started to growl in anger. Though while the Whale Grimm had growled at Hakumen, he had stood where he is without making a move or sound. The passengers on the ship who was not taking cover had looked at Hakumen with a curious look in their eyes wondering what's going to happen next.

The Whale Grimm had launched several dark spikes from its body at the ship but most of them are focused on Hakumen. Though the spikes are numerous Hakumen did not hesitate in fear and he still stayed where he was. Instead Hakumen had drew his sword and has taken a stance. Then once the spikes had gotten close Hakumen had made a single horizontal slash at the spikes causing all of them to dissipate in an instant. Then Hakumen had raised his sword in the air and slashed downward sending a powerful sword slash at the Whale Grimm. A brief second after the attack the Whale Grimm had emerged from the sea and it has been separated in half dissipating immediately.

After Hakumen killed the whale Grimm with ease the people who saw it were at a loss for words at the impressive feat. When Hakumen had looked at the passengers who saw the whole thing he had noticed that there were some humans among them but there were many Faunus among the passengers. He had also saw that several people had their small devices out and aimed it towards Hakumen but there was no malicious intent. A few minutes later the ship captain had come onto the deck and approached Hakumen with a look of gratitude.

"Thanks for helping us with that Grimm sir it gave us quite the trouble. I heard some unpleasant stories about that Grimm during my travels and I made sure to take the sea routes that were safe from it but it seemed that Grimm had different plans. Though from what I see you made quick work of that Grimm like it was nothing." The captain had said in an impressed tone mixed with gratitude

"What is the destination for this ship?" Hakumen had asked

"First I have to bring these people to Menagerie, then I have to go back to Vale for some business." The captain had said

"Then would it be possible for me to remain on this ship until you get to Vale? I have urgent business there that requires my attention." Hakumen had asked

"After you saved this ship and everyone on board sure it's no problem. Though I should warn you I will be at Menagerie for a few days to get some repairs done. I hope that won't be a problem for you?" The captain had said

"I understand the situation, very well it will pose no problem for me." Hakumen had said to the captain

"Thank you sir, you know it could be the hunch of an old man but you look remarkably like Hakumen one of the six legendary warriors." The ship captain had said

"That is because I am him." Hakumen had said

"Hahahaha well now isn't this lucky. We just got saved by the legendary Hakumen this is one moment I won't be forgetting anytime soon. It will be a while before we reach Menagerie so your welcome to mingle with the people here if you want." The ship captain had said before he went to check on his crew.

After speaking with the ship captain several people overheard the conversation but they most of them had their scrolls out and are taking pictures. Hakumen did not know what the small devices were but he did not care. Instead he had focused his attention out towards the sea deep in thought about recent events.

 **(Hours Later)**

A few hours had passed after Hakumen had boarded the ship and killed the Whale Grimm and his activities has not changed. He still stared into the sea and occasionally looked at the sky. Some of the passengers and crew occasionally go to Hakumen but are too nervous to get too close. It was easy for them to see that Hakumen is someone who has a great deal of experience from his days of fighting the Aura Beast. Though it did not stop the passengers from taking pictures with their scrolls. The ship Captain from earlier had appeared and stood by Hakumen looking out to the sea himself.

"I heard that you spent the last few hours out here on this same spot looking out to the ocean. I hope you're not the type of person that don't like people because of your legendary status." The Captain had said

"It has been too long since I looked at the expansive sky and the endless sea. Truth be told I felt captivated. Hakumen had said to the captain

"I understand what you mean. I suppose whatever happened to you have prevented you from seeing the world in a natural state of beauty. Though I should warn you, it may look peaceful the world still has some problems." The captain had said

"I assume some of the problems involves the mistreatment of the Faunus?" Hakumen had said remembering the abuse the Faunus went through during the reign of the Aura Beast

"Yep I make regular trips to bring the Faunus to Menagerie because they feel safe and equal there. The history after the Aura Beast is not a pleasant one. I'm sure you will learn more once you get to Menagerie." The ship Captain had said

"Then I have another question for you. How much has the world progressed in terms of tools and technology?" Hakumen had asked

"The world has progressed a great deal since you were part of the world last time. You know not many has the experience that you have. So, I bet you have some interesting stories to tell huh?" The Captain had said

"A good portion of my days were spent fighting against the Aura Beast and the empowered Grimm. My comrades have seen its destructive nature personally and we have done what we can to deal with the threat." Hakumen had said

"I assume they make for some impressive experience that you could share with the others." The Captain had said

"Those experiences trouble me greatly." Hakumen had said bluntly

"Well perhaps another time then. We're getting close to Menagerie so we should arrive some time tomorrow. Assuming nothing goes wrong we should be finished with the repairs in two days." The Captain had said to Hakumen

 **(Menagerie)**

It has been a day since Hakumen has arrived on the ship after saving it from the Grimm. Once everyone on the ship has left Hakumen was the last to get to the walkway. After he got to the top of the walkway Hakumen had looked at a great deal of the island and its population and noticed that much of the population are Faunus with very little humans. As Hakumen was looking around several of the people are looking at Hakumen with various looks. Some of the looks are filled with curiosity while some of the other stares are filled with the amazement of his appearance.

Hakumen was not concerned about the number of stares that he was given from the various Faunus that is looking at him. Instead Hakumen had noticed that the island itself is not in good condition since he sees that many of the Faunus are heavily populated in the market.

"Well here we are sir, this is Menagerie natural home to the Faunus. We will get started on the repairs soon. As I said earlier this should take roughly two days, maybe three if something goes wrong but that shouldn't be the case." The captain had said

"Do you require assistance?" Hakumen had asked

"Nope we got it from here." The captain had said before going back inside the ship

After the captain left Hakumen to tend to the ship and crew, Hakumen had decided to explore Menagerie since he hasn't seen an island like this during the time of the Aura Beast. As Hakumen was walking the different stares he received had slowly increased and even though the stares eventually subsided it did not completely disappear. As Hakumen was walking he had seen a large forest with numerous houses among them.

"This island appears peaceful, it is much different from the days of the Aura Beast that I am familiar with." Hakumen had thought to himself

As Hakumen was looking around he had felt the stare of a Faunus behind him. Realizing that the stare isn't going to go away anytime soon he had turned around to see who it was. When Hakumen saw the person, he sees a cat Faunus in a black outfit with a white shirt. The cat Faunus has a look of amazement in her eyes looking at Hakumen.

"Oh my I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would see you. I mean my apologies for staring but you're Hakumen one of the six legendary warriors who saved the world and I should show you more respect. My name is Kali Belladonna and it is a pleasure for me to meet you." Kali had said to Hakumen

"The Faunus heavily populate this island did something happen within the Kingdoms?" Hakumen had asked

"Oh nothing happened it's just that this island has been given to the Faunus since the Aura Beast and the Great War. I know, you should meet my husband since he can tell you more about it." Kali had said after thinking of an idea

"I have no business with your husband." Hakumen had said

"But I think it will do you some good to meet my husband. He is the Chieftain of Menagerie and since you're one of the six legendary warriors who is here in Menagerie I believe it would be a good idea for you to meet my husband. This could also be a good opportunity for you to learn a lot more about what happened to the Faunus from the days you remembered Master Hakumen." Kali had said

Hakumen had briefly thought about what Kali had told him and the chance to meet the chieftain is tempting. He hated to admit it but a great deal of time has passed since Hakumen was among the world and he can clearly see that a lot of things has changed. Though whether the world has changed for the better or worse is something that Hakumen did not know and since Rachel is someone Hakumen doesn't expect satisfying answers from. it is ultimately up to him to get the information, and a chance to get it from a good source is too good to ignore.

"I accept your offer." Hakumen had said

"Splendid now if you'll just follow me I will take us both to my husband. It shouldn't be a long trip and I had just got finished with my shopping. So, I'm not going to make any detours." Kali had said before guiding Hakumen to her home in Kuo Kuana

 **(Kuo Kuana)**

It has not taken Kali long to bring Hakumen to her home. During the entire trip, many people had looked at Hakumen with various expression. While some of them had whispered among themselves that one of the legendary heroes is among them. Hakumen himself did not pay them any mind but instead he was focused on the task at hand which was to get up to date information about what has happened during his absence. Which can prove effective in finding out what it is Terumi is planning. After a few more minutes the duo had arrived at a large house.

"Well here we are the home of my family." Kali had said before entering her home with Hakumen

"Ghira I'm back and I brought a guest!" Kali had yelled after entering

"Kali who did you bring . . ." Ghira had said as he was entering before seeing Hakumen

"Oh my, I mean I did not know you were coming Master Hakumen. I am honored that you, one of the legendary warriors would grace us with your presence. My name is Ghira Belladonna and I am the Chieftain of Menagerie." Ghira had said in a respectful tone

"Do not concern yourself with formalities with me Ghira. I have come here of my own will so you are welcomed to treat me as any other guest. Though the reason I am here is for information. I believe that a great deal of time has passed since I walked among Remnant and much has happened." Hakumen had said

"I see, then please give me a moment to collect myself. It seems that there is much you need to be told, Kali will bring you to the dining room while I get the tea ready." Ghira had said to Kali. A few minutes had passed and Hakumen was in the dining room with Kali and Ghira while they were drinking tea.

"I know a lot of time has passed so I will tell you everything I can to the best of my knowledge." Ghira had said to Hakumen

"I noticed that the Faunus heavily populate this island. Did something happened within the Kingdoms that had caused the Faunus to leave?" Hakumen had asked

"Not exactly Master Hakumen, after the Aura Beast's death everyone was busy recovering from what happened regarding both the Beast and the War. Though one of the first things that the kingdoms have done for us is grant the Faunus this island. Some say it was a fair gesture but unfortunately the condition of this land is anything but. The Faunus heavily populate the habitable portion of this island because the desert portion of this island is dangerous because of the wildlife that is a threat to us." Ghira had briefly explained to Hakumen about the conditions of Menagerie

"It is clear that the discrimination against the Faunus still exists. Do the Faunus at least have the right to live among the Kingdoms if they choose to do so?" Hakumen had asked

"They can if they want to, but they still face a great deal of problems. The treatment of the Faunus varies depending on the Kingdoms. But in many cases, we are treated as lesser beings and in some cases monsters. Though we have done what we could to gain equal rights, I'm afraid that it is a slow process." Ghira had said with a solemn expression

"So it seems that after so much time nothing has changed." Hakumen had thought to himself but kept his anger under control

"Over the years several people have started to sympathize with the Faunus and though the Faunus have been to schools that trains people to become Huntsman and Huntresses. There are still some barriers that continue to exist. It's because of these barriers that led to one of my most ambitious actions that had become my biggest regret." Ghira had said with a depressed look on his face

"You did something that made things worse, didn't you?" Hakumen had asked with a hint of frustration in her voice

"Not initially but over time things had gotten worse and my actions or lack of it had a hand in it. The discrimination against the Faunus had gotten to a point that an organization called the White Fang was formed. I had found myself claiming the role of leadership for a few years but I had saw that the organization that was supposed to symbol of peace and unity between the Humans and the Faunus. Had slowly went towards a path that is filled with destruction. My family were part of the organization but after seeing how things were going to be me and my wife stepped down though my daughter is another story. I fear the organization is misguiding her and will bring her down the wrong path. I just hope she sees things in a better light before it's too late." Ghira had explained to Hakumen with a solemn tone in his voice

"It appears that a great deal has happened during my absence. I know that it is unlikely that you keep up with the affairs of humans, but do you know if humanity has gotten its act together?" Hakumen had asked yet is aware of the most likely answer

"I do not know much master Hakumen but to the best of my knowledge humanity are consistently fighting among themselves." Ghira had answered the legendary warrior

"Then it appears that my work will require more time than I originally anticipated. I appreciate the hospitality that you and your wife has given me." Hakumen had thought to himself frustrated at how nothing has truly changed

"If I may be so bold Master Hakumen I have a question. If you find yourself dealing with members of the White Fang what do you intend to do?" Ghira had asked with a hint of hesitation in his voice

"It is not likely that I will encounter the members during my duties. Though if I am to encounter them I will base my judgement upon the circumstances of the encounter." Hakumen had said

"I understand Master Hakumen." Ghira had said though as Hakumen was about to leave, his wife Kali had stopped him

"Wait Master Hakumen, before you go would it be too much trouble if I could get a picture of you with my husband? I mean I know that a legendary warrior like yourself has much better things to do with your time. But the thing is my daughter is a big fan of you, Master Jubei, and Master Valkenhayn and I thought it would be heartwarming to get a picture of one of my daughter's favorite heroes. So, would it be alright if I get the picture?" Kali had said to Hakumen while holding her scroll in camera mode

"You and your husband has cooperated with me. Very well I will take the picture you requested." Hakumen had said

"Thank you now if you could just stand over here in front of the table. Then I will get Ghira to stand up as well. After that the both of you will be picture ready." Kali had said while getting Hakumen into position along with her husband

"Kali is this really necessary?" Ghira had said in a disappointed tone.

"This is for our daughter Ghira and Master Hakumen had already agreed to it, though if you don't want to be in the picture I understand." Kali had said

"Wait well since Master Hakumen did agree to it. I suppose it would be quite rude to ignore the kindness of him accepting a request." Ghira had said getting in front of the table at his wife's request and having his picture taken with Hakumen

 **(The Ship)**

Hakumen had spent a few days in Menagerie thinking about everything he has learned about the world during his absence. He sees that despite the fall of the Aura Beast and the end of the Great War nothing has truly changed among the people themselves. He was told by Ghira that the discrimination against the Faunus continues even to this day. Also, the organization that was supposed to be a peaceful organization for the Faunus had now turned to terrorism. Then to make things worse, to the best of Hakumen's understanding the Grimm are still a problem and Humanity still fights among themselves. As far as Hakumen sees nothing has truly changed. After the ship was repaired Hakumen had boarded the ship that is heading towards Vale.

"Troubling thoughts Master Hakumen?" The ship Captain had asked

"Is it true that Humanity still fights among themselves after all these years?" Hakumen had asked wanting to get more information on the troubling subject

"I hate to say it but the answer is yes for the most part. During my days of sea travel I have heard numerous stories of bandit attacks, different stories of corruption, and criminal organizations. I even heard different stories of large groups of people leaving because they didn't like the way the Council did things. Though considering that there aren't that many Villages that are still standing after leaving the Kingdom's should speak for itself." The Captain had explained to Hakumen

"Then when the Grimm kill the ones that leave they return to the Kingdom." Hakumen had said predicting the likely scenario

"Pretty much Master Hakumen. Once you get to the Vale Border you should be able to spot several Villages as you travel. I know your skilled and capable but still, be careful out there." The Ship Captain had said

"I will." Hakumen had responded

 **(The Borders of Vale)**

After Hakumen had arrived to Vale he had departed and went on his way for his mission. Hakumen is the type of person to focus on a goal and pursue it with focus and without distractions. Though a part of him is a bit glad about the side trip because it allowed him to learn more about recent events of Remnant but Hakumen did not like what he learned.

It was already bad enough that the discrimination against the Faunus continues to this day. But the fact that several misguided Faunus have turned to terrorism and that humanity continues to fight among themselves for one reason or another. For Hakumen to hear this after he and several other people fought against the Aura Beast in his mind nothing has changed. After a few minutes Hakumen had found himself within a forest that has a waterfall and noticed how peaceful the area is. As Hakumen was in thought he had noticed an adult fighting a small herd of Beowolf Grimm.

Realizing that the Grimm could overwhelm the man Hakuman had dashed towards the Grimm herd and killed a few of them with a single swing of his sword. The remaining Beowolf Grimm had turned their attention towards Hakumen and leapt towards him with a murderous look in their eyes. In a blinding speed Hakumen had killed the leaping Beowolf Grimm with ease. Before the last of the Grimm had dissipated Hakumen had noticed that the markings that are normally on the mask of Grimm are colored green instead of red.

"Hmm it appears that Terumi has gained back a portion of his power. Though what could he gain by infecting the Grimm with his aura?" Hakumen had thought to himself before turning to face the Huntsman that was fighting the Grimm. When Hakumen looked at the Hunstman he had noticed that the Huntsman is armed with a large sword. Hakumen also noticed that the Huntsman has red eyes and a combed back hair that is colored black.

"Thanks for the help, those Grimm were a bit stronger than I thought. If you hadn't stepped in when you did then I would have been in real trouble. My name is Qrow Branwen" Qrow had said to Hakumen

"You have done well against these Grimm Huntsman. Though their power is not as strong as the empowered Grimm during the reign of the Aura Beast. They are still formidable and stronger than most other Grimm in Remnant." Hakumen had said complimenting Qrow

"Thanks for the praise, you know looking at you I get the feeling that you have seen more battles than everyone at my old Academy. Also if I remember my history well, then it be an accurate guess to say that your Hakumen one of the six legendary heroes." Qrow had said

"Then your guess is correct Huntsman." Hakumen had responded

"Wow if both of my nieces hear about this they would lose their minds. Most other people would say you're just a fake. But I get the feeling that you're the real deal. I assume that the circumstances of your disappearance are complicated so I won't ask for details." Qrow had said

"I sense that you are fulfilling your own duties as well. Then you could address my concerns, I have heard that Humanity is divided, is that true?" Hakumen had said

"It is more true than you could possibly imagine. For the sake of time I can't tell you the full story, but I can tell you this there are people out there who are plotting against the Kingdoms and are using our divided nature against us. Not to mention that the White Fang are waging their own war against us for the mistreatment the Faunus has been given over the years. I don't know what their planning but whatever it is it's not going to be pleasant. Word of advice be cautious of someone named Salem." Qrow had explained to Hakumen

"I appreciate the information you have given me Huntsman. It appears that despite all that has happened nothing has truly changed." Hakumen had said making a mental note of someone named Salem

"You know it's not everyday someone meets one of the legendary warriors. So if it's not too much trouble I have a request." Qrow had said while grabbing his sword

"You wish to see how your skills compare to mine." Hakumen had said

"Yep I want to see how I compare to you and have a nice story to tell my niece. I know I'm not unstoppable but if I know how strong I am then I will know how much I can protect." Qrow had said

"You know your limits and understand what is needed for your duties. A mindset such as yours is one that has earned my respect. Very well Qrow Branwen let me see what you can do." Hakumen had said while taking a stance

Qrow had started the spar by shooting at Hakumen with his weapon. Hakumen had quickly blocked each shot with his sword though while the shots were being blocked Qrow had pursued Hakumen hoping to keep him in one spot. Then once Qrow had gotten close he had started to slash at Hakumen with his sword in a rapid speed. Unfortunately for Qrow, Hakumen had blocked each sword swing with either his arm or his sword with relative ease.

After seeing that the attacks weren't doing any good Qrow decided to kick Hakumen hoping it would give him space between him and the legendary warrior. Once the space was made Hakumen had pursued Qrow and relentlessly slashed at him. Qrow was successful in blocking most of the attacks but the ones he couldn't block had hurt him greatly. Realizing how the fight will turn out if things kept going like this Qrow had rolled out of the way to avoid on of Hakumen's attacks. Then Qrow had transformed his sword into its scythe form and attacked Hakumen at a distance while being close up enough to keep him on the defensive.

The extra strength had slightly thrown Hakumen off but it did not break his focus. Hakumen had then decided to end the fight after grabbing the scythe with bare hands. Qrow tried to get free after Hakumen grabbed the scythe but it did him no good since Hakumen had a tight grip. Then Hakumen had pulled on the scythe while Qrow was still holding on to it and punched him into the air. Then after Qrow was in the air Hakumen had jumped up and had done a spin slash on Qrow before the two had landed. After the two landed Qrow had felt injured all over but at the same time he felt satisfied at fighting such a strong opponent like Hakumen.

"Ouch I knew you were strong but I didn't think you were that strong. Good story to tell my nieces, though I hope you won't hold it against me if I left out the part of you holding back." Qrow had said as he was getting himself up

"The purpose of the spar was to gauge strength, there were no intents to kill since you are not a threat. Hence why it was unnecessary for me not to fight you at full strength. You have fought well Qrow. Will you need to rest before you continue you mission?" Hakumen had said

"Nah I just have to take it easy and I will recover in no time. We should have another spar and next time I will do better." Qrow had said in a confident tone

"Discipline your mind and focus on the task and not your burdens and regrets. We will meet again Qrow." Hakumen had said before leaving

"Looking forward to it." Qrow had said

 **(The Village)**

It has been a few hours since Hakumen's spar against Qrow. Hakumen was impressed with what he has seen of the veteran Huntsman and knows that he is dedicated to his duties. Though Hakumen also sees that Qrow has experienced much during his time as a Huntsman and sees that the experience has hardened him. He also was curious about the name "Salem" that Qrow had warned hakumen about.

"Could Terumi's ally be Salem, and if it is what long term plan could he possibly have. I must find him and end him before it's too late. I must also learn more about any possible allies Terumi could have." Hakumen had thought to himself. Though as Hakumen was walking he had noticed several people being thrown around

Before Hakumen could make pursuit thinking it was another Grimm attack he did not notice any Grimm in the Village. Instead he sees several armed people taking various things from the Village. Hakumen also sees a masked woman with long black hair holding what appears to be a case that holds a unique katana. The woman is overseeing the activities and swiftly deals with anyone who approaches to attack her.

After seeing this Hakumen had dashed quickly towards the Village hoping to save some from the bandit attack. Though once Hakumen arrived he quickly sees that the damage has been done. Hakumen had looked around and noticed the bandits abusing the villagers and taking what they see. Then Hakumen had noticed that several of the bandits have attempted to attack Hakumen yet they are dealt with quckly through punches and kicks. Mere moments later Hakumen had noticed a small house and went to it noticing a small family there. Though once Hakumen sees the fear in their eyes the picture is all too clear to the legendary warrior.

"All that we have learned yet nothing has changed. All the progress that the world has made yet nothing has changed. All the sacrifices, all the death's YET NOTHING HAS CHANGED!" Hakumen had yelled getting the attention of the bandits

"I see that my absence has allowed the world to lose sight of its path and both Humanity and the Faunus are destroying themselves as well as each other. Nothing has changed and now I must make the change that the world has neglected. By destroying the evil that has grown and evolve within the world." Hakumen had said

As Hakumen was distracted one of the bandits had attempted to attack Hakumen thinking it would be an easy sneak attack. Hakumen had quickly killed the bandit before the bandit had gotten too close. Then several other bandits had decided to charge t Hakumen hoping to kill him before he gets the attack them. Unfortunately, the bandits were too slow and Hakumen had dealt with them in one swing with relative ease.

"Raven we need to get out of here. None of us are a match for him." One of the bandits had said to the black-haired woman now identified as Raven. Though before Raven could do anything, she had blocked an attack by Hakumen out of reflex.

"I am the White Void, I am the Cold Steel, I am the Just Sword, with blade in hand I will reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the Fires of Destruction! I am Hakumen. The end has come!" Hakumen had said before attacking Raven

Raven had spent a few seconds blocking and dodging Hakumen's attacks. Though every time she tried to attack Hakumen he had blocked her attacks as well. Realizing that as things stand she would not stand a chance she had decided to jump further back to make space between herself and Hakumen. Then using her sword Raven had created a portal and some of the bandits had retreated within the portal. Hakumen had tried to attack Raven, only for the attack to be blocked but barely. The attack was strong enough to not only push her back but also break her mask and cutting her face. Noticing that she was closer to the portal Raven had quickly entered the portal. Hakumen had tried to make pursuit but the portal had disappeared before Hakumen could get any closer. Realizing that all of the bandits have left Hakumen has noticed that the Villagers are in their homes afraid of both the bandits and of what they had all saw.

"Dealing with Terumi takes priority, But I must now begin a new mission in cleansing this world of its own evil. As long as I stand no evil is safe from me or my blade." Hakumen had thought to himself before he started walking to fulfill his mission to deal with Terumi and to fight the injustice within Remnant.

 **(Atlus)**

"Let's see now, all systems have been updated, several missions have been successful from the effectiveness of Atlus Huntsman and Huntresses. Wait . . . now what do we have here." The man with green hair and a black suit had said

"Hmm powerful warrior killed powerful Grimm in one swing." The green haired man had said before seeing the video.

"Hehehehe wow not bad Hakumen looks like all those years of being locked up in that wretched room hasn't dulled your skills one bit. Now look the video of you killing the balæna Grimm has made you famous on the web 2 million hits already. But you're a bit late to the party Hakumen can't stop what's begun. Still it would cause me some problems if I underestimate you again." The green haired man had said before getting out his scroll

"Ice warrior Winter Schnee can you hear me. It is me Hazama of the Intelligence Department." The man now identified as Hazama had said

"Why are you calling me like this Hazama. You better not be sending me another cat responds to dust video's again." Winter had said

"You wound me ice warrior I sent it to you one time as a joke and you hold it against me." Hazama had said barely able to contain his chuckling

"What do you Hazama." Winter had said in a tone that indicates she is slowly losing her patients

"Then I'll get straight to the point, I came across a video that I think the General would want to see." Hazama had said before sending Winter the video of Hakumen killing the Grimm

"Are you certain that this is real?" Winter had asked a few minutes later after seeing the video

"I spent a few hours confirming this, so yes its real. I doubt the General would want someone like Hakumen walking around getting all sorts of attention. I plan on researching this further to see if I could learn more." Hazama had said

"Right and I will forward this to General Ironwood. I think he will want to speak with the both of us further on the matter of Hakumen." Winter had said before hanging up

"OK that's one half of my work finished now for the other part." Hazama had said before making another call

"Cinder my blazing darling I have some news for you that you might want to be aware of. A blast from my past had returned and though he is a bit late to the party, he can still be a huge pain if we're careless. So, this is just a friendly warning to you." Hazama had said

"Very well Mercury and Emerald still need to take care of a few things. Will it be a problem if they go to Atlus for a few days? I need them to follow on an assignment I have for them." Cinder had said to Hazama

"Not a problem just make sure they maintain discretion. See you." Hazama had said before hanging up

"Now that more pieces have come to play let's see what happens next." Hazama had said before getting back to work

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **First let me address Hakumen's attitude around the end in this chapter. Seeing that the world has changed yet the internal problems such as racism, corruption and how people continue to suffer even after the fall of the Aura Beast. Then it would make sense that he would be mad that nothing has really changed. Also, I know that Hakumen takes his duties very seriously but to my understanding he seems like the type of person who will help people if it is not too far out of the way of his mission. As for the picture with Blake's dad well Ghira did bring Hakumen up to speed about the treatment of the Faunus and Hakumen is capable of gratitude.**

 **Next chapter will be the start of the Jaunedice story arc but a fair heads up that story arc may be either one chapter or two. Though it depends on how much I want it to cover. Also another heads up I will be doing something a bit different with the Jaunedice story arc.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12 The cold and the knight pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) This is the start of the Jaunedice story arc of RWBY. After thinking over the general draft of this story arc. I have decided to split it into two parts, but the content will not be short. Also I have received some questions regarding bloodedge and I cannot answer those questions without giving away some major spoilers for the future chapters in this story. Though I will say this though, the topic of bloodedge is not going to be tackled anytime soon.**

* * *

Chapter 12 The cold and the knight pt 1

 **(Flashback The Church)**

"Big brother, can I sleep in the bed with you tonight? I'm scared and I can't get to sleep by myself." A young and timid voice had said

"Why, you have your own bed so why don't you use it?" Another voice had said but in a rude tone

"It's just that I'm too scared and I might die." The younger voice had said but in a much more timid tone

"Geez I bet your scared of the moon again aren't you? I keep telling you that it will not fall on us you crybaby. Fine you can sleep in the bed with me again but you better wake up screaming again or we're going to have some problems, understand Jin." The young voice had said

"Thank you Ragna I really appreciate this." Young Jin had said in a grateful tone

"Just get to sleep you crybaby." Young Ragna had said in an irritated tone before going to sleep

 **(Team RJNN's dorm room)**

Jin had woken up in a cold and nervous sweat after having a dream of his childhood back at the church. After getting adopted into the Kisaragi family Jin has done everything he can to forget about his past and leave it behind. Instead focusing on what he could do as a part of the Kisaragi family. Though his adopted family are very welcoming they are persistent in making sure that Jin keeps up with his studies and training. Though several times they do try to insist on Jin visiting his blood relatives out of respect as well as the fact that they are family. But Jin refused most of the time and when he does visit it leads to a fight between him and his brother.

"It would be easy to attack him in his sleep. But doing so in such an easy manner would leave a very bad taste in my mouth. So for now consider yourself safe for the moment brother." Jin had said before stepping out of the dorm room

"Your welcomed to try crybaby." Ragna had muttered a before Jin left

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

It is currently past midnight as Jin was walking through the halls of Beacon Academy. Jin did not have many chances to fully take in the sights of the school. Though since he is having trouble sleeping and the fact that it is quiet and nobody is roaming the halls means that it will be easier for him to take in the sights at his own pace. While he is deep in thought about his current situation among other things.

"Looking at this school helps me realize the simplistic appeal that Beacon has. Though the lack of modern technology can put some students off at first glance. Though it also means less of a security risk in the long term, assuming that the Huntsman and Huntresses here know what they are doing." Jin had said as he was walking down the hallway.

As Jin was walking down the hallway his sword Yukianesa had started to give off a faint glow. Though he paid no attention to it at first Jin decided to explore a bit further. Then in a few seconds the aura weapon had glowed a bit brighter. The sword had glowed to a point that Jin couldn't ignore it any longer and decided to take a look at his sword.

"What is going on with Yukianesa? This hasn't happened before not even when I first got the sword. Wait I'm hearing a word . . . Maiden, what does it mean?" Jin had said before he started to travel further but this time using his sword as a guide.

As Jin was walking, his sword had started to glow brighter at certain directions. Whichever direction that Yukianesa had glowed brightest was the direction that Jin had walked. Eventually Jin's activities had led him in front of an elevator, and after taking a closer look Jin had recognized the elevator.

"This elevator leads to Professor Ozpin's office. Why would Yukianesa lead me here of all places and what significance does the word Maiden hold?" Jin had thought to himself for a few minutes. Though before Jin had realized it the elevator had opened and within is Ozpin who appeared that he was deep in thought about something but did not show it.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Kisaragi it's not often I see you around here? Especially when it is this late at night." Professor Ozpin had said to Jin

"Nothing is wrong sir, my weapon had started to act funny and I wanted your advice on it. But it had started to get back to normal, so I will take my leave." Jin had said before he turned to leave only to be stopped by the Headmaster

"Mr. Kisaragi would you mind if I ask you a question? Its about something that has been bothering me for a few days." Ozpin had said

"Yes sir you can ask me any question and I will do the best I can to answer it." Jin had said

"Forgive me for delving deep into your past but would you mind explaining how you obtained your weapon?" Professor Ozpin had asked with a curious look and tone

"The details of me gaining my aura weapon is something I'm not comfortable explaining Professor, I hope you understand." Jin had said

"I understand Jin, and I won't pry any further. Though if you change your mind or just want to talk about certain things, like for example your insistence on wanting to beat Ragna to a pulp then my doors are always opened." Professor Ozpin has said

"I understand Professor, well then have a good night." Jin had said before leaving to return to his dorm

"What is the story behind your past Jin?" Professor Ozpin had muttered to himself in a low tone

 **(Professor Goodwitch's Class)**

It is currently afternoon at Beacon and team RJNN, JNPR, RWBY, and BLST are in Professor Goodwitch's sparring class. Most of the students in Professor Goodwitch's class have already done their respective spars and currently the two students who are sparring against each other are Pyrrha and Noel.

Currently Noel is busy keeping Pyrrha at a distance since she knows that Pyrrha will be effective in a close quarters fight especially with her semblance. On the other hand, Pyrrha has her own reason for keeping Noel at a distance since she knows that Noel will be using her aura weapon Bolverk during the spar. Since Pyrrha doesn't know what Bolverk can do in a fight it is important that Pyrrha keeps the spar going so she can formulate a plan once she knows what Bolverk can do.

After firing a few shots from her rifle Pyrrha had decided to make the pursuit to get closer to Noel but guarding herself with her shield. Noel seeing an opportunity had decided to fire directly at Pyrrha. Though Pyrrha was slightly confused at Noel not moving it did not stop her from her pursuit. Once Noel had fired Bolverk, Pyrrha was knocked back a small distance. Wanting to follow up Noel had decided to pursue Pyrrha herself and keep up with the barrage of shots.

Realizing that Noel's Aura Weapon Bolverk is capable of hitting its target no matter the shield or barrier. Pyrrha decided to recover and constantly move around the stage so she can avoid getting hit. Though once Pyrrha was far away she had decided to toss her shield at Noel. Then after she tossed her shield she had decided to change her rifle into it's javelin for and toss it at Noel. Then Pyrrha decided to go after Noel but at a faster rate with a plan in mind.

Noel had slightly panicked seeing both Pyrrha's shield and javelin come after her, but she did not show it. Reacting quickly Noel had first shot the shield away and then the javelin. Unfortunately for Noel she had shot the javelin in Pyrrha' direction giving her the chance to arm herself with her weapon and get closer in one move. Once Pyrrha had gotten close she had attacked Noel at a fast pace impressing the audience especially her team. Though Noel had managed to dodge the fast barrage of attacks from Pyrrha.

After spending a few more minutes dodging Pyrra attacks, Noel had blocked one of Pyrrha's attacks with one of her guns. Then in a brief second Noel had jumped over Pyrrha and kicked her a few seconds before she landed. Then after Noel had landed she rolled forward trying to make as much space between her and Pyrrha as much as possible. After making the space Noel had transformed both of her guns into a single weapon that had the appearance of a rocket launcher.

After Noel had transformed her weapons she had fired the rocket at Pyrrha. Unfortunately for Noel, Pyrrha had a small smirk after seeing the rocket and stood still. Then the rocket had sped up and had gotten closer to Pyrrha though once it had gotten close Pyrrha had used her semblance to control the rocket and redirected it. The redirected rocket had found itself being launched towards Noel but at full speed. Noel had tried to transform her weapon to blast the rocket before it got close but it was too late. The rocket had managed to give Noel a direct hit and the blast was powerful enough to not only to deplete a good portion of her aura but also knock her off the stage.

"It appears that the winner of this match is Pyrrha Nykos. Ms. Nykos I must applaud your quick thinking in dealing with Ms. Vermillion's unique weapons. You managed to not only keep calm but also found a limit to her weapons and abilities and turned her power against her." Professor Goodwitch had said

"Thank you for the words of praise Professor Goodwitch." Pyrrha had said

"Ms. Vermillion I must commend your use of your versatile weapon. But next time try to be more cautious of the destructive nature of your attacks. If you fight someone who can counter your attack the way Ms. Nykos did earlier then I can assure you that your future battles will end swiftly." Professor Goodwitch had said to Noel

"Yes Professor I understand." Noel had said before getting off the stage with Pyrrha

"You did good during our spar Noel, I never thought that your weapons would be able to turn into other guns, especially a rocket launcher." Pyrrha had said giving Noel words of praise

"Your pretty good as well Pyrrha, I didn't think you would be aable to counter my attack as quickly as you did. I guess I still have a long way to go before I can master my aura weapon." Noel had said before she sat with her team as Pyrrha did with her team

"Now who are the next volunteers for today's spars?" Professor Goodwitch had asked the students in her class

"I volunteer Professor." Jaune had said before getting to the stage

"Then I'll be his opponent Professor." Cardin had said as he was getting to the stage as well armed with his mace and having a smirk on his face

"Very well Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester the both of may now begin." Professor Goodwitch had instructed before the both of them charged towards each other.

Once both of them had gotten close Jaune had attempted a downward against his opponent. Only for Cardin to casually dodge to the side to avoid the sword attack, then he had swung his mace at Jaune with a great amount of force. Jaune had managed to block Cardin's attack with his shield, unfortunately Jaune was knocked back a great distance and he did not have much time to fully recover from the attack. Something that Cardin took advantage of when he charged for a follow up attack against Jaune.

Reacting quickly Jaune had blocked Cardin's attack again with his shield but this time he had managed to stand his ground. While holding his ground Jaune had tried to attack with his sword while Cardin's attention was focused on his mace. Unfortunately Cardin had managed to dodge the sword attack quickly and used his mace to give Jaune a direct hit at his torso. The attack from Cardin had knocked Jaune back a large distance and he has barely managed to hold on both his sword and shield. Cardin meanwhile had stood on one spot of the area and is holding his mace over his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

Jaune had then decided to charge towards Cardin with the intent to attack him with his sword. Once Jaune had gotten close he had tried to attack Cardin with a downward slash. Cardin had parried the sword attack with his mace, then he quickly attacked Jaune with his mace successfully disarming Jaune of his shield. The blonde knight had found himself exhausted but he still refused to give up. With a loud roar Jaune had dashed towards Cardin and slashed at him. On the other hand Cardin had blocked the sword with his mace and the two of them were in a struggle.

"This is the part where you give up." Cardin had said putting more strength into his mace

"Never." Jaune had said while holding his ground against Cardin

While the two struggled Cardin had kicked Jaune causing him to be slightly distracted enough for Cardin to attack Jaune. After hitting Jaune with his mace Cardin had knocked Jaune into the ground with the intent to give a powerful blow. Though before Cardin could attack a loud buzzer had made noise which had stopped the match getting both fighters and the audience's attention as Professor Goodwitch was stepping forward.

"That's enough Mr. Winchester, everyone as you can see Mr. Arc's aura had dropped to red. If this was a tournament styled duel this would indicate that Mr. Arc would be unfit to continue the match and the official could call the match. Mr. Arc it has been several weeks by now. Could you please refer to your scroll during combat in the future? Gauging your aura will help you to determine whether or not to continue attacking or take up defensive tactics. We don't want you to be eaten by a Beowolf do we?" Professor Goodwitch had explained to Jaune and the whole class

"Speak for yourself." Cardin had said before walking off

"Now everyone a few things I would like to tell all of you before I dismiss everyone. Next week will be the start of a new type of duals which will consist of the two on two spars. So, I highly recommend that all of you formulate strategies with your teammates when you work together for your own two vs two spars. Though before that I want a paper on the effectiveness of team battles due next week." Professor Goodwitch had said though unaware of the various groans of the students in class.

"Also, the Vytal festival is a few months away and various students will be coming from all over Remnant to our school who will also participate in the Vytal tournament. Please get as much practice as you can and remember if you choose to participate in the tournament then you wil be representing all of Vale." Professor Goodwitch had said to various applauses, though the ones who stood out were team RWBY and team BLST.

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

"Just think a chance to meet a lot of students from the different Kingdoms. I can't wait for them to arrive." Makoto had said with excitement in her voice

"I'm excited as well Makoto, it will be a chance for us to see Tsubaki again. Though as for the tournament it won't do us much good if Ragna and Jin can't get along for a while." Noel had said in a concerned tone

"Maybe the paper we have to do for the Professor might give you two some ideas on how to get them to work together. You know what as leader of team RWBY I think that we should start training early so the two that starts next week will be able to give a good first impression." Ruby had said in an excited tone to her friends

"Ruby are you excited because this is a chance for us to give a good first impression, or that you can come up with combo names for our attacks?" Yang had said to her sister in a teasing tone

"HEY! . . . it wasn't supposed to be that obvious." Ruby had said in a low and embarrassed tone while twiddling her fingers

"Team battles would have been inevitable ever since our teams have been formed. Though being able to get our teammates to work together in teams of two seems like a challenge for a leader." Bang had said in a concerned tone knowing that Tao could be a problem in terms of coordination

"We I'm sure that we will be able to figure something out. But after only we get our team battle assignment finished. Don't you agree Jaune?" Pyrrha had said as she turned to Jaune. Though when she looked at him, Jaune has a depressed look on his face.

"Jaune is everything OK?" Pyrrha has asked in a concerned tone getting Jaune's attention

"Oh . . . yeah I'm fine Pyrrha I'm just a bit nervous about the tournament." Jaune had said in a hasty tone

"I understand but it's still a few months away so we have plenty of time to get prepared." Pyrrha had said to Jaune

"Your right Pyrrha I bet that if we get some training done then I wouldn't be so nervous about the tournament." Jaune had said slightly cheered up

 **(Beacon food hall)**

"So there we were in the middle of the night." Nora had said in a suspenseful voice

"It was day." Ren had said correcting his friend

"We were surrounded by Ursa." Nora had said continuing her story

"They were Beowolves." Ren had said correcting his friend again

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora had yelled in excitement

"There were two." Ren had said

"But they were no match and in the end Ren and I took them down and we made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora had said finishing her story

"She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren had said explaining his friend's story

"WOW tell meow more I like that story." Tao had said enjoying Nora's story

"Is there something wrong Jaune?" Pyrrha had asked out of concern for her friend

"Oh, um I'm fine Pyrrha." Jaune had said trying (and failing) to convince them that he is alright

"Are you thinking about your match against Cardin? You know everyone loses a match a few times so don't worry about it. Or is he messing with you again." Amane had said to Jaune

"What, no he's not messing with me he just likes to mess around. I mean that's what guys like us tends to do." Jaune had said trying to reassure his friend (again failing)

"You know if your having trouble you can talk to us." Pyrrha had said to her team leader

"There is no trouble I mean tell me when he acts mean to me." Jaune had said

"When he knocks down your books numerous times." Ruby had said

"Activating your shield to stop you from entering the classroom." Ren had said

"Stuffing you into a locker and launching it away while you were inside." Pyrrha had said

"I didn't land far from the school, and besides he acts like a jerk to everyone." Jaune had said pointing towards Cardin messing with Velvet

"Wow they really are real." Cardin had said to his team while pulling on Velvet's rabbit ears

"Please stop." Velvet had said trying to get away

"People who mess with others because they can do it I hate people like that." Pyrrha had said

"Hey what is Ragna doing?" Ruby had asked seeing Ragna with an apple while glaring at Cardin

"Uh oh." Noel, Amane, and Jaune had thought realizing what Ragna was up to remembering how he got his school probation.

"Those ears of yours are large, how well can you hear from them?" Cardin had asked Velvet in a sarcastic manner. Though as Cardin and his team was sitting near Velvet not letting her get away. An apple had hit Cardin across the face. When he looked to see who threw the apple at him. He had saw that it was Ragna who was approaching him.

"Oh did the apple hit you, my bad I was trying to toss my food at some garbage. I guess when I saw you act like a prick I mistook you for some trash." Ragna had said to Cardin in a bold tone

"What did you say to me you white haired idiot." Cardin had said as he stood against Ragna while everyone in the food hall had looked at the two

"Messing with someone because you can. People who act like that are trash to me Wimpchester." Ragna had said not intimidated by Cardin

"You must think your hot stuff but I bet your nothing but a whiny coward huh . . ." Cardin had said before getting punched in the face by Ragna

"What did you say Wimpchester I couldn't understand what a piece of trash like you was . . ." Ragna had said before getting punched by Cardin in retaliation

"What you want to keep going." Cardin had said in a deep tone ready for a fight

"I let you have that one out of pity Wimpchester. But if that's all you got then I'm in for boredom." Ragna had said ready for a fight as well, while oblivious to the various looks him and Cardin received from everyone. Though before the two of them could fight Professor Port had arrived into the food hall getting everyone's attention

"You know in my day I had always done some rough housing with my fellow Huntsman and there is nothing wrong with a bit of tussle. However, I have some suspicion that things might escalate if this keeps up. The both of you will calm down and not let the adrenaline get to your heads I hope." Professor Port had said though in a tone that indicates he will act if he needs to do so.

"No problems here, in fact we were just leaving. Let's go everyone." Cardin had said to his team before they left

"Now Ragna I understand the passions of the youth, but I hope that you learn to keep a cool head in the future. After all a cool head will be able to get you through your school probation." Professor Port had said

"No promises professor." Ragna had said before leaving the food hall

"Wow he stood up to that bully. He's like a good guy meow. You know maybe that is what I should be calling him." Tao had said

 **(Beacon Library)**

The events of last night still bothers Jin greatly. Never before has Yukianesa acted the way it did. With either guiding Jin or putting a word in his head. Ever since owning an Aura weapon Jin has researched Aura weapons a lot but the information has been scarce since not much is known about them. This time though Jin decided to research the word "Maiden" something that Jin himself has been curious about. Unfortunately for Jin, hours of research has been spent seeing different variations of the maiden fairy tale. Either the previous owner really like that story, or there is more to it that is not in any book.

"It seems that all these hours of research have only resulted in me learning about the different variations about that fairy tale. There's no reason for me to dwell on this at the moment." Jin had said before putting the book he was reading back. After Jin had put the book back he had overheard some students talking.

"In a few months the Vytal tournament will happen. I have to start training now or else I will hold my team back during the tournament." One of the students had said

"As long as we don't fight either Pyrrha Nykos, or Jin Kisaragi you should do fine." The other student had said

"That Jin is amonster though, the way he fights and his semblance. I bet he was crazy strong ever since he was a kid." The student had said

"Strong huh." Jin had muttered to himself before being lost in thought about his past

 **(Flashback The Forest)**

"That hurts big brother." A young Jin had said after getting knocked down

"What did you expect from me Jin weak taps? If you can't last long against me then the Grimm will do worse to you." A young Ragna had said

"He's trying Ragna don't be so rough with him." Sister Celica had said

"Please if he spends time holding a sword instead of crying all the time like a baby. Then he would be doing a bit better than he is now. Not to mention that he's scared of the moon as well, talk about weak and cowardly." Young Ragna had said in a mocking tone

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

"What does it mean to be strong brother? I know this much I'm stronger than you Ragna, and soon you will see." Jin had muttered in a low tone before leaving the library After Jin had left he had ran into a familiar group of students that he was not in the mood to see. It was team JNPR and they looked as if they had intense business in the library.

"Oh hi Jin nice day isn't." Jaune had said in a friendly tone

"The fact that your not in a hospital for severe injuries is proof that fools can get lucky. So its not surprising that it's a good day for you at least." Jin had said in a scathing tone

"Jin we have to study for our classes and the tournament. Please don't make this into an unpleasant study session." Pyrrha had said in a tone that she wasn't in the mood for Jin's harsh words

"Very well but I will be kind enough to leave you a tip Arc. Each member of your team specializes in a specific skill and most likely their semblance reflects that, so try to formulate a plan that utilizes your team's skills. Though in your case you can fall in back and let your team and friends do the fighting. It can help you stay alive a bit longer." Jin had said to Jaune

"You . . ." Pyrrha had said before being stopped by Jaune

"Thanks for the advice Jin we'll get going." Jaune had said before all of them went inside the library.

 **(A couple of hours later)**

"Ragna why do we have to be afraid of getting in trouble every time you get into a fight? Your already on probation but if you keep this up you could get expelled and we will be without our leader." Noel had said worried for her leader

"I already told you and the others that if I see a messed up situation I will act against it. I told my master and caretaker that I would attend Beacon but I never said that I would stop doing what I normally do. Besides better for me to get in trouble than somebody else, I can take the blame and then some." Ragna had said showing no worries for what happened in the food hall

"If it makes you feel better Noellers I would have done the same thing so don't worry about it." Makoto had said

"Look lets just meet up with JNPR and get to Professor Oobleck's class. They said that they will be in the library and since it is on the way it's quite convenient. Besides if everything you guys told me about Wimpchester bullying Jaune is true then it will be a good chance for me to as Nora said "break his legs" which will be appropriate for him." Ragna had said before seeing team JNPR heading their direction

"What happened to the library I thought you guys will be there?" Makoto had asked surprised to see team JNPR

"We couldn't find any books that would help us and since we would lose track of time studying then we figured we should just meet up with you guys instead. Besides we ran into Jin and that soured the mood a bit." Ren had briefly explained

"Jin has always been a huge pain, so don't think about him too much." Ragna had said though before he could speak further Ruby had suddenly showed up in a burst of excitement

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH you guys have to see this!" Ruby had said maintaining her excitement while holding her scroll.

"Did something happen Ruby?" Noel had asked

"I found the most amazing video on the internet." Ruby had said still excited for what she sees on her scroll

"Well what did you see Ruby?" Jaune had asked curious about what Ruby sees

"I saw one of the legendary heroes, take a look everyone." Ruby had said before showing the groups the video of Hakumen killing the whale Grimm

"Such a display of power, it looked like he destroyed that Grimm with no effort." Pyrrha had said looking at the video

"Yeah he looks powerful, I can feel that just from the screen." Jaune had said

"Ruby has rewatched that video a dozen times. I'm not surprised though the story of the six legendary heroes has always been her favorite. Her favorite legendary hero has always been Hakumen ever since she heard of him." Yang had said as she was walking towards the group with the rest of team RWBY

"We have no idea if that video is actually real. I've watched that video a dozen times to check its authenticity. So far there has been no results, after Professor Oobleck's class I plan to continue watching to see if it is real." Weiss had said

"I wonder what type of person Hakumen is outside of his title as a legendary hero?" Noel had asked

"An uptight swordsman from what my master told me." Ragna had muttered

"You said something Ragna?" Yang had asked

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you plan to lose to me in that board game again." Ragna had responded with a smirk on his face

"OK just because you won the first dozen times doesn't mean anything. I will win soon and I will get your master's name." Yang had said in a confident tone

"I am curious as well, how skilled is Hakumen before he became who he is?" Pyrrha had said before leaving to go to Progfessor Oobleck's class

"Um Jaune is there something wrong?" Noel had asked

"It's nothing Noel I was just wondering how great it would be if Hakumen made an appearance here at Beacon." Jaune had responded

"Well I don't know what to think, but anything can happen. I bet that he must be incredibly strong and could be one of the greatest warriors in the world. I wonder how Hakumen would feel if he was a student here at Beacon." Noel had said before going to class

"I guess if he was here then he would belong here." Jaune had muttered in a depressed tone

 **(Dr. Oobleck's class)**

"Prior to the Faunus revolutionary war, humanity was quite persistent in centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie. Though many knew the dangerous conditions that Menagerie had within its land. It did not matter to humankind which had escalated the conflict between Faunus and Humans further. I know that many of you find the topic of history boring, but it is important for us to know these things if we are to learn from the mistakes from the past." Dr. Oobleck had said while speeding around the room drinking his coffee

"You and my master would get along so well." Ragna had said while doing off to sleep without a care in the world

"Ragna this is the tenth time I have caught you sleeping in my class. With a very consistent attitude that shows carelessness, be prepared to see me after class for additional reading." Dr. Oobleck had said after scolding Ragna before addressing the whole class

"Looking forward to it." Ragna had said sarcastically not caring that his team and friends were looking at him with a shocked expression

"Now even the the Faunus revolutionary war was a long time ago the consequences could still be felt to this day. Which among you have faced discrimination or mistreatment due to being a Faunus?" Dr. Oobleck had asked seeing several Faunus raise their hands including Velvet, and Makoto

"Are you OK Makoto?" Noel had asked with a concerned look

"I'm fine Noellers Its just a harsh reality." Makoto had said to her friend

"Tao you haven't faced any mistreatment?" Bang had asked

"I lived in the Village all my life and besides I don't really care for that sort of thing." Tao had said

"Dreadful simply dreadful, it is such hate and ignorance that justifies the existence and actions of the White Fang. Now can any of you tell me what happened during the third year of the war?" Dr. Oobleck had asked the class before Weiss had answered

"The battle at Fort Castle." Weiss had answered

"Excellent Ms. Schnee now can anyone tell me what advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces during the war?" Dr. Oobleck had asked the whole class before Cardin had flicked a piece of paper at Jaune tricking him to raise his hand

"Mr. Arc it is wonderful that you decide to contribute to class. So can you tell me the advantage?" Dr. Oobleck had asked

"Um the advantage . . . that the Faunus has is . . .uh." Jaune had said before seeing Pyrrha and Noel making motions with their eyes

"Binoculars." Jaune had said only to get laughed at by the class including Cardin

"Very funny Mr. Arc but that is wrong. Mr. Winchester perhaps you could tell me the advantage the Faunus had?" Dr. Oobleck had asked Cardin

"I know for a fact that it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier. So the easy training is what the Faunus had. Like that Tao Kaka she acts like an animal which serves as the perfect example for what a Faunus should be." Cardin had said

"YOU DARE INSULT MY TEAMMATE WHO IS ALSO MY APPRENTICE!" Bang had yelled ready to attack Cardin

"Calm down Bang someone like him is not worth it. As for your question Dr. Oobleck the answer is night vision. Faunus are very capable of seeing well in the dark. You know Cardin you could learn a lot from the Faunus. Because if you do then you won't be known as a colossal failure like the general. Though the way you are now shows that you have a huge head start on being known as a failure." Amane had said managing to get under Cardin's skin for insulting Tao

"You piece of . . ." Cardin had said before Dr. Oobleck stopped him

"That's enough Mr. Winchester please see me after class. You too Mr. Arc, and you Ragna." Dr. Oobleck had said to Jaune, Ragna, and Cardin

 **(After Class)**

"Each of you shows consistent problems within my class ever since the beginning. I do not know the reason but instead of seeing effort and improvements I am instead seeing carelessness and arrogance. Beacon trains those who aspire to be Huntsman and Huntresses and we only accept the best of the best. Pages 51 to 91, I want an essay on my desk by next class from each of you." Dr. Oobleck had said before dismissing the three

"See you loser, and you too white haired idiot." Cardin had said before leaing the classroom

"What did you say you son of a . . ." Ragna had said before Jaune stopped him

"Let it go Ragna we're already in enough trouble." Jaune had said

"Tch fine but next time he gets a double beating from me." Ragna had said

 **(Beacon Library)**

After Dr. Oobleck's class Jin had decided to spend some time studying so he can get a head start on his next few classes since he's done for the day. While he was studying Jin recalled the events of class and couldn't help but to scoff at the idea of Cardin wanting to form some sort of alliance with him. There are too many things about Cardin that would make him unpleasant company.

"NOTHING HAS CHANGED!" A voice had suddenly shouted breaking Jin out of his studying. When Jin looked around he had noticed that nobody had done any sudden shouting.

"It must be my Aura Weapon acting up again. Maybe it is time for me to call it a day for my studying, I can easily resume tomorrow." Jin had said before leaving the library

 **(Beacon stairway)**

After leaving the library Jin had decided to go to an accessible rooftop knowing that not many people will be there. His main plan is to go to the roof and look at the night sky while he is deep in thought about several things that are going on through his head. A pleasant bonus for him would be that the moon is not out tonight which will be an even more pleasant sight for Jin.

"What hasn't changed, if only I could hear that voice again. I can't explain it but it felt familiar somehow. It feels like I have known the owner of that voice my entire life but I can't say that person's name. It might have something to do with Yukianesa, or maybe I have too much on my mind to properly focus." Jin had muttered to himself while he was walking.

Though as he was walking he is hearing a pair of voices. Jin had decided to get closer to see what was going on. Once he had gotten closer Jin recognizes the voices to be Pyrrha and Jaune. Jin had originally planned to turn around since he couldn't care less about the two talking to each other. Though before he went too far he heard something that caused him to stick around even further.

"I didn't earn my way into Beacon. I don't belong here with everyone else." Jaune had said in a worried tone

"What do you mean you don't belong here? Of course you do Jaune." Pyrrha had said trying to cheer him up

"No I don't. I mean I didn't go to a combat school, or pass any test. Heck I didn't even get any recommendations. I got my hands on some transcripts and used it to get into Beacon. Me being here is all a lie." Jaune had said confessing how he really got into Beacon

"But why?" Pyrrha had asked shocked at what she has learned

"Because its what I've always wanted to do. My father, my grandfather, and his father were all warriors, my family considered them to be heroes. I wanted to be a hero too but I wasn't good enough." Jaune had explained further

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha had said willing to help her friend

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HELPED! I'm tired of being seen as the weak one who always needs help while his friends fight for their lives. I mean look at me I'm a nobody compared to everybody else. I don't have an aura weapon like Noel. I wasn't recommended by my master like Ragna or Bang. I wasn't discovered by the Headmaster like Ruby. Not to mention I am not seen as a very skilled warrior like you or Jin! Compared to all of you I'm pathetic, I know you guys don't see me as pathetic but by comparison I can't help but feel pathetic." Jaune had said venting his frustration to Pyrrha

"Jaune I . ." Pyrrha had said before Jaune had cut her off

"Just go and leave me alone." Jaune had said in a disheartened tone

"Alright Jaune, if that's what you want." Pyrrha had said before leaving Jaune to his thoughts. After Pyrrha walked through the door she had walked down the stairs with a lot on her mind. Though as she was walking she was greeted by a surprising sight in the form of Jin.

"I heard everything Pyrrha, now I see the full picture." Jin had said

"What do you have to say now?" Pyrrha had said not in the mood for Jin's harshness

"It would be best if he turns himself in. If he continues to stay here, he will not only be a danger to your team but also to himself. The bravado is impressive I'll give him that but he needs to do what is best for him and everyone." Jin had stated boldly to Pyrrha

"What do you know about Jaune. Ever since the first day you have done nothing but criticize Jaune for being weaker than the others." Pyrrha had said tired of Jin talking down on Jaune

"I am only stating the facts, even you can see that." Jin had responded boldly to Pyrrha

"Then here is a fact for you Jin, Jaune is a much better person than you'll ever be. He may not be as strong as you but his kind nature and his determination makes him someone I will want as a leader for years but for you I feel anger and pity. I am angry at the fact that you have kind people like Noel, Makoto, and Ragna as your teammates when you clearly don't deserve them. Yet I also feel pity for you since I can tell that you never understood kindness from someone. Jaune feels like a weak person but he still tries his best and has never looked down on someone as a leader. You may not bully him like Cardin has done, and I do know that your teammates have a good deal of flaws. But the fact that they do not talk down on people as you have done to Jaune makes them much more preferable. Jaune may feel weak and helpless but he is still a kind person, you could learn a lot from him Mr. Kisaragi. Maybe then you could have been selected as a leader to your team." Pyrrha had said before she left but not before Jin spoke to her

"My brother is not that kind of a person you'll do well to keep that in mind." Jin had said as Pyrrha was leaving

"People see Jaune as a weak person huh. Hmm maybe we are not so different than I thought." Jin had muttered to himself before leaving deep in thought about his past

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **The next part of this story I will be doing a few things differently than from the main canon but the main format of the canon Jaunedice story arc will be consistent but I do want to throw a few surprises in this story.**

 **Also in a few chapters I will start a poll about a chapter concept I am thinking about. Though that poll will open once this story is significantly closer to the volume 2 story arc of RWBY.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	13. Chapter 13 The cold and the knight pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) Something that had slipped my mind to mention in the previous chapter's author's note is that the original title for the two-part story Jaunedice story arc was going to be called "The cold past and the knight's future". However the chapter title has a character limit and the original title would not have fit. So, the current title was the best I can do for the current story arc.**

* * *

Chapter 13 The cold and the knight part 2

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

So far things have been an interesting year for the Headmaster of Beacon. The interesting activities had started when he had personally recruited Ruby Rose into Beacon Academy. The Headmaster sees greatness in the young student and if given proper guidance she will be a great Huntress. Another interesting thing that has caught his attention is the various students that are owners of the legendary Aura Weapons. His old friend General Ironwood has given him the basic details about the Aura Weapons but made it clear that there are a lot more things that they don't know.

Jubei one of the Six Legendary Heroes has been diligent in sharing what he knows about the Aura Weapons and the potential threat that Remnant could face if things are left unattended. Unfortunately, due to various and bizarre circumstances it was agreed by both Jubei and Ozpin that nobody knows that they speak to each other when the opportunity allows it.

Currently, recent events have Professor Ozpin become cautious about the stability of the Kingdoms. The first event is the increase of dust robberies that is slowly increasing throughout Vale and likely the other Kingdoms. The headmaster doesn't know why so much dust is being gathered but if it relates to Jubei's warning then it is nothing good.

Another set of events that has occupied Ozpin's mind is Hakumen's return which has become well known and the appearance of the strange green colored Grimm. For Hakumen the Headmaster knew that he would return thanks to Jubei's warning. However, Ozpin didn't think that a video of him killing a powerful Grimm would exist and make Hakumen's presence well known to many especially to enemies. Another reason that this raises concern is the reaction that General Ironwood would have about Hakumen. Ozpin knows that General Ironwood has the best interests for Remnant. However General Ironwood's actions tends to be misguided and if he handles the situation with Hakumen the wrong way, then it will make a complicated situation worse.

As for the green colored Grimm, Ozpin has been given pictures and messages from Qrow about the appearance of the strange Grimm. Though the headmaster is confident that Qrow is dealing with the strange Grimm with much efficiency. Somewhere in the back of Ozpin's mind lies Jubei's warning about Terumi's return and if the strange colored Grimm and Terumi are related then Ozpin has every reason to be cautious.

"Sir may I speak to you about your special assignment for the students that you have given me?" Professor Goodwitch had said in a concerned and irritated tone in her voice.

"I have a good idea with what your concerned about Glynda but I must stand by my decision." Professor Ozpin had said knowing what is on Professor Goodwitch's mind

"Sir with all due respect I assumed that you would be sending me to investigate this with Qrow. I didn't think that you would be sending myself along with some of the first-year students to investigate the appearance of some abnormal Grimm." Professor Goodwitch had said

"I understand your assumption but please keep in mind that I only want you to investigate the last known area of the abnormal Grimm. We have no way of knowing if Qrow has killed the last of the abnormal Grimm and with you there we will know for certain. As for the students, I believe this could be some good experience for them. A chance for them to see locations that are outside the safety of the school that are likely unfamiliar to them. I'm certain that you can think of a creative assignment for them for this trip. With this task the students will gain valuable experience and you will be able to see if there are more abnormal Grimm out there." Professor Ozpin had explained to Professor Goodwitch

"I understand sir, how soon do you want me and the first-year students to proceed with this assignment?" Professor Goodwitch had asked

"I want this done as soon as possible Glynda. Also, please keep in mind that any of the student who participates will do so voluntarily. I would prefer it if the leaders participate in this assignment with one teammate after all we don't want anyone getting suspicious Glynda." Professor Ozpin had instructed Professor Goodwitch

"Understood sir." Professor Goodwitch had said before leaving while having a few ideas in mind

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

Jaune has found himself in a very difficult position that that frustrating for too many reasons to count. It was already bad enough that Jaune knows he didn't earn his way into Beacon. Now to make matters worse Cardin Winchester of all people knows that Jaune has made it into Beacon using a fake transcript. Currently Jaune is now under Cardin's brutal mercy and has to stay on Cardin's good graces to make sure that Cardin doesn't reveal the truth and get Jaune thrown out. June is confident that there is a way to get out of this mess without raising too much of a fuss. Unfortunately for Jaune the opportunity is not present at the moment.

"Now Jaune I hope you've done your research and managed to find different topics for each of our papers. After all I don't want Professor Oobleck to breath down our necks for our papers being too similar to each other. Don't you agree Jauney boy?" ardin had asked in a sinister tone

"No I don't Cardin." Jaune had responded in a disheartened tone

"Good, oh and I hope it won't be a problem if you have to pull an all nighter for this assignment?" Cardin asked with a confident smirk

"I can do it Cardin, it will all be done before Professor Oobleck's class. Just make sure you go over the paper in case your asked questions about it." Jaune had said in a defeated tone

"Thanks for the help, you know if you keep this up I might forget about your little situation. But that ultimately depends on how you do things and also my mood. Now I'm going to go off and do my own thing, I have your scroll number so bring that paper to my room and don't forget I'll call you when I need something." Cardin had explained to Jaune maintaining his attitude

"I understand Cardin." Jaune had said in an even more defeated tone.

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

"All those hours spent doing Cardin's paper as well as my own. Why did I have to open my big fat mouth about my transcript. Now Cardin of all people knows and if I don't do what he says I could get thrown out. I have to find a way to solve this, without getting anyone else involved." Jaune had thought to himself as he was walking down the hallway. As he was walking he had ran into the rest of his team

"Jaune we were worried about you, where have you been?" Pyrrha had asked with a concerned look on her face

"Oh hi Pyrrha I was just out doing my assignment." Jaune had responded in a hasty and nervous tone

"You don't look so good Jaune, did something happen to you?" Ren had asked concerned for his leader

"I'm fine Ren, my assignment for Professor Oobleck just took a bit more time than I thought. I was also doing some research for our paper for Professor Goodwitch's class about the effectiveness of team battles." Jaune had said trying not to go into specific detail

"Well do you want to study with us at the library tomorrow? I'm certain that your studying will be much easier if you're with your team Jaune." Pyrrha had said

"Um I don't know if I'll be able to make it. I had a few plans for tomorrow and it's kinda important for me. I will personally make it next time.' Jaune had said trying to reassure his team

"We understand Jaune, though we will be ready for you to study with us in case you change your mind." Pyrrha had said with a concerning look in her eyes

"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune had said before he returned to his room

 **(Professor Oobleck's office)**

Jin has been having some trouble focusing in class ever since Pyrrha's speech towards him. On one hand Jin has a good deal of suspicion that him and Jaune are not as different as he thought. Though until Jin gets more information about Jaune then he will not know the full story. The fact still remains though is that Jin still knows the full circumstances of Jaune being able to attend Beacon and the fact that he didn't fully earn his way into Beacon and in Jin's eyes makes him a liability and a liar. Jin is very tempted to turn Jaune in to the headmaster but for now he is focused on other issues that plagues his mind greatly.

The main issue that consumes Jin's mind is his aura weapon Yukianesa acting strangely for the past couple of days. The good news is that Jin is still able to use it as he's always done before. However, Jin wants to learn everything he can about his aura weapon so that what's happening in the past few days won't be a problem in the long run. The best person he can go to at the moment is his history professor. After spending a few minutes searching throughout Beacon Jin has managed to find Dr. Oobleck's office. After arriving Jin has knocked on the door hoping to get a response.

"Come in." Dr. Oobleck had said before Jin walked in

"Ah Mr. Kisaragi it's a surprise to see you in my office. What can I do for you at this moment?" Dr. Oobleck had said while doing some paperwork

"Professor Oobleck is it an accurate assumption that you know a great deal of the history of Remnant?" Jin had asked the Professor

"It's Doctor, Mr. Kisaragi and yes I do know a great deal of history, I believe that if we are to move forward towards a bright future then we should learn about the significance of the past." Dr. Oobleck had said

"Then do you know anything about Aura weapons, preferably information that is not essentially public knowledge?" Jin had asked Dr. Oobleck

"Why mr. Kisaragi I never thought someone like you would be interested in the topic of something as obscure as the legend of the Aura weapon. What brought about such an intriguing sense of curiosity?" Dr. Oobleck had asked in a very excited tone that is shown with the look on his face

"Its due to a set of very complicated circumstances." Jin had said wanting to avoid revealing the fact that he has an Aura Weapon

"I understand Jin, I can see that it is rather personal so I won't delve much further. Now to answer your question I have spent a great deal of time doing research regarding Aura Weapon's during my youth and I have discovered various things as well as made some theories. Though whether or not these are accurate is another issue entirely." Dr. Oobleck had briefly explained to Jin

"Considering that many people believe that Aura Weapons are fairy tale weapons I'm in no position to be picky I'll take what I can get." Jin had said willing to get Dr. Oobleck's help

"Well then I shall start from the top. As you know Aura Weapons are weapons that are able to generate its own aura. Not only that but the weapons also has unique functions that is similar to an individual's semblance. However what makes Aura Weapon's highly valuable is that they are selective for who can claim them and that there are only 9 in existence, that we know of." Dr. Oobleck had said

"Wait what do you mean by that we know of?" Jin had asked curious about what he has heard

"What I mean by that is that I find it a bit odd at how the first people to use Aura Weapons are the six legendary heroes. Even then it has been documented by witnesses during the reign of the Aura Beast that only four of them has been confirmed to use it." Dr. Oobleck had said

"So if the witness's words are true then that leaves five more Aura Weapons that's been unaccounted for." Jin has said figuring out what Dr. Oobleck is implying

"Yes Mr. Kisaragi and even then, the person who documented such facts has not explained neither the functions of the Aura Weapons nor which hero had used it. Also to further add to the puzzle, It was never documented the origin of the Aura Weapon and what happens to the Aura Weapon should its user unfortunately die." Dr. Oobleck had explained further

"If I had to make a guess, information like that was left out on purpose to prevent people from wanting to hunt down Aura Weapon's. But the fact that only 9 exists was known to the public was either unintentionally revealed or more Aura Weapons has been made since the reign of the Aura Beast and the number of Aura Weapons has actually increased to 9." Jin had explained to the delight of Dr. Oobleck

"A very good theory Mr. Kisaragi, it seems that great minds do think alike. I do have a theory regarding the origin of the Aura Weapons. It is that when a new user claims an Aura Weapon the knowledge of the Aura Weapons function is given to the user and the more it is passed down the knowledge within the Aura Weapon is maintained." Dr. Oobleck had stated

"If you had to guess what do you think can happen if a previous user of the Aura Weapon and the current user happen to meet?" Jin had asked

"Hmm I believe that since the Aura Weapons are linked to their master's soul and aura then the two individuals are also connected. Though who the Aura Weapon remains loyal to I believe it is likely the current user. Though another thing I am rather curious about is whether or not it has the power to sense Aura of an abnormal nature. I believe it is possible for Aura Weapons to sense aura so that it knows which user can be its master. I also believe it is able to sense abnormal aura as a defensive measure against threats like the Aura Beast." Dr. Oobleck had explained

"It appears that you have given me a great deal of things to think about regarding Aura Weapons Dr. Oobleck I appreciate our discussion." Jin had said to his Professor

"I appreciate it as well Mr. Kisaragi it's always nice and refreshing to have a conversation regarding history and numerous theories with another individual. If you wish to discuss other historical theories, then please do not be afraid to seek me out. Also as a sign of caution I should warn you not to spend your life seeking Aura Weapons for I've read reports that people have been driven mad from the pursuit alone. Hmm you know I believe you have given me ideas for the next lecture." Dr. Oobleck had said in an excited tone before Jin had left

"Hmm Aura Weapons are connected to their previous masters. It also appears that previous owners of the Aura Weapon die before they have a new owner. Fortunately, none of this is interfering with Yukianesa's power nor my own. Though I should also keep in mind of the possibility of Yukianesa being able to track strange and abnormal aura. Regardless as such my discussion with Dr. Oobleck has given me much to think about." Jin had said to himself before going on about hi business

 **(Professor Goodwitch's Classroom)**

It was a couple of hours away from noon on a Saturday. Jaune, Ruby, Ragna, and Bang are all confused at the sudden message they received that all first-year team leaders are to attend Professor Goodwitch's class for an announcement. What the announcement is could be anything and the message clearly stated that the attendance was not mandatory. Ruby thought (and hoped) that the team leader's are excused from homework assignments for a year for doing good during the initiation. Ragna didn't care regardless but since Noel and Makoto made a big deal of the message he decided (begrudgingly) to go. Bang though it would a special class that could help people be a better team leader. Jaune was to concerned about his situation with Cardin to actually care about the situation. As everyone in the classroom was having various thoughts in their minds Professor Goodwitch had arrived.

"Now class I believe that many of you have various thoughts and ideas as to why I would call first-year leaders here. Well allow me to explain to you why I called this assembly. I would like to present each of you with an opportunity for a field trip that is away from the school." Professor Goodwitch had said getting various looks from the leaders in her class before continuing on

"As many of you know I have been instructing each of you in the ways of fighting and though several of you have done well in my class. I believe that as team leaders you should have more awareness of the different types of threats that is out there as well as the locations that will factor into combat. I had spoken to professor Port about this and he has agreed with my statement. This trip is not mandatory and it will not affect your grade or status with Beacon in any way. If any of you choose to accept this assignment, then your whole team will receive extra credit for both my class and Professor Port's. Also each of you will be allowed to take one teammate with you for this trip. I will give each of you two days to consider this chance and if you choose to accept this assignment I will give you all more details of what you'll be doing during this trip, that will be all." Professor Goodwitch had explained before leaving

"Wow a field trip that is exclusive to leaders and a partner with the chance for extra credit. This is an opportunity that is too good to pass up." Ruby had said in an excited tone

"The assignment part of this trip is going to suck but if it means a chance to get some action then I'll take it." Ragna had said

"This is a good chance to get some extra credit for me and my team. Especially with Tao's class performance. Ever since Litchi left she has made some improvements but it's still too soon to tell whether or not she has bounced back." Bang had said agreeing that the opportunity is a good one

"So Jaune what do you think about all this . .?" Ruby had asked before realizing that Jaune is not with them and is instead with Cardin and his team

"Um what is Jaune doing with Cardin and his team? I thought Cardin enjoyed messing with him." Ruby had said surprised with what she is seeing

"The best explanation I can think of is that Jaune has officially lost his mind. Well whatever, I just hope that he doesn't pick up Cardin's habits." Ragna had said before getting back to his own business

"So Ruby do you know who you will be taking with you during this trip?" Bang had asked

"Well I figured that I could take either Yang of Weiss. For Yang it will be a chance for her to have a bit of an adventure, Though with Weiss she will probably make sure that the assignment will be done right. You know what I'll probably end up taking Weiss since I know for a fact that it's a guaranteed pass with her involved." Ruby had said

"Hmm you know I should take Bullet with me since this is something that she will most likely want to get involved in. After all Tao still needs to study and Amane has to make sure Tao keeps up with her studies." Bang had said to Ruby

"That makes sense though I wonder who Jaune will be bringing?" Ruby had said

"Most likely he'll be bringing Pyrrha I can't imagine Ren and Nora being separated." Bang had said

 **(Beacon Library)**

Pyrrha is someone who does the best she can for people whenever the opportunity is able to present itself. Ever since coming to Beacon she has met a variety of different people. Though there are some people that she doesn't want to be bothered with because of their poor attitude for example Cardin. Also ever since coming to Beacon she has found herself growing to care about Jaune Arc and was very happy to be on the same team as him. Currently however Pyrrha has a lot to be concerned about regarding her team leader. She is still having a hard time dealing with the fact that Jaune doesn't want her help with training. Also she is still having a difficult time processing the fact that Jaune made it into Beacon with fake transcripts. However, as far as she's concerned it doesn't change a thing regarding Jaune. Since Jaune has always treated her and everyone else with kindness there is really no reason why she should see him any differently. Though Pyrrha knows that she has to keep trying to get Jaune to let her help him.

"I wonder how we're going to finish Professor Goodwitch's assignment without Jaune? It is about the effectiveness of teamwork after all and it's a bit hard to do this without our leader." Nora had said in an irritated tone

"Jaune has to do this assignment as well as the rest of us Nora I'm certain that he will be here to help us with this assignment." Pyrrha had said in a slightly optimistic tone

"I think Jaune will be getting plenty of help." Ren had said to Nora and Pyrrha

"What do you mean Ren?" Pyrrha had asked

"Look over there?" Ren had said motioning Pyrrha and Nora towards what he is seeing. When the three of them looked they had saw Jaune sitting in the library with Cardin

"What's Jaune doing over there with Cardin of all people?" Nora had asked surprised by what she's seeing

"I don't know but I'll go and see if he'll come and do the assignment with us." Pyrrha had said going to team CRDL where Jaune is hoping things will go smoothly

"Oh no, not now of all times." Is what Jaune had thought to himself after seeing Pyrrha come to where he is

"Jaune I'm surprised to see you here. Will you be able to study with us after all?" Pyrrha had asked

"Um . . ." Jaune had said before Cardin started to speak

"Jaune is busy helping us with our assignment I mean we could have done it by ourselves, but he wanted to help us because he is a nice person. Isn't that right Jaune?" Cardin had said in a mocking tone

"Uh yes that's true Cardin." Jaune had said in a weak tone

"So you see, Jauney boy is helping us of his own free will. We aren't forcing him to do anything he doesn't want to do. He's free to do whatever he wants but he's made up his." Cardin had told Pyrrha

"Jaune are you certain this is what you want to do?" Pyrrha had asked giving Jaune a focused gaze

"Yes, Pyrrha this is what I want to do." Jaune had said nervously

"You see Pyrrha, we aren't forcing Jauney boy to do anything he doesn't want to do. He is here entirely of his own free will." Cardin had said in a gloating tone

"I can see that Cardin." Pyrrha had said in a disappointed tone before leaving

"Um Pyrrha I need to speak to you about something later. It's about an assignment from Professor Goodwitch." Jaune had said to Pyrrha as she was leaving with her barely acknowledging her

"Don't look so down Jauney boy, after all I'm sure she'll get over it." Cardin had told Jaune

"What have I done?" Jaune had muttered before getting back to doing team CRDL's assignment as well as his own.

"Will Jaune be helping us Pyrrha?" Nora had asked

"No he's occupied with something else." Pyrrha had said in an irritated and disappointed tone

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

"Thanks for the help Coco, because of you I have made a huge leap for my special project." Amane had said

"It's no problem Amane after I saw what you were doing I couldn't stop myself from learning about your little project. From everything you've told me I'm excited for it myself. So how long do you think it'll be until the rough draft will be ready?" Coco had asked Amane

"I think another week or two, I want to get it ready at least before the Vytal Festival." Amane had answered

"Then I shouldn't hold you up then. See you around Amane let's exchange clothing tips again the next time we see each other." Coco had said before leaving

"Now what is there for me to . . ." Amane had said before seeing Jaune walking through the hallway with a depressed look on his face

"Looks like another team leader needs a pick me up." Amane had muttered before going to Jaune

"Hi Jaune nice day, isn't it?" Amane had said getting Jaune's attention

"Oh hi Amane." Jaune had said in a depressed tone

"You look depressed did something happen recently?" Amane had asked with a concerned look on his face

"Oh nothing happened Amane I was just thinking about a few things. I take it you heard about the extra credit trip? I had asked Pyrrha to come and she agreed. Did Bang ask you to go?" Jaune had asked still depressed

"Sure Bang told me about it and asked me to go. I said no so he's taking Bullet instead, I hope those two do good together." Amane had said

"Well I asked Pyrrha to come on the trip since we could use the extra credit. Hey Amane have you ever made a mistake and it came back to haunt you in the worst way?" Jaune had asked

"Well I don't know about it coming back to haunt me but I have made some mistakes in my life." Amane had answered Jaune

"Amane you see that I'm not the strongest person in this school. Do you think that I don't belong here?" Jaune had asked

"I'm in no position to answer a question like that Jaune. The best thing I can tell you is that you need to trust in yourself as a leader if you ever start to have any doubts." Amane had said

"But maybe Jin was right. Maybe I was given the position out of pity and someone else deserves the role of leadership." Jaune had said in a depressed tone

"Interesting I had a similar conversation with Ruby and Bang so I suppose I should give you some helpful advice. When you start to doubt yourself as leader then look to your team. Remember if none of them had a problem with you being team leader then why should you have a problem with it?" Amane had said

"I see your point but things are just complicated." Jaune had said

"That doesn't matter your team is what's supposed to matter." Ruby had said quickly butting in

"Why am I not surprised that you've overheard the whole conversation Ruby?" Amane had said in an amused tone

"Well when my friend is getting advice from another friend of mine then how can I not but in." Ruby had answered

"Amusing, but she does have a point Jaune your team is what matters first and if they don't have a problem with you as a leader despite your lack of strength and skill. Then you shouldn't have a problem with it. Besides I think it is important for you to find the true meaning of strength. Once you find it and understand it then you should see why the Headmaster selected you as leader. Keep this in mind" Amane had said before returning to his dorm

"You should get some rest as soon as you can Jaune. I've gotten a message from professor Goodwitch that our special trip will be in two days. Good night Jaune." Ruby had said before leaving as well

"Think of my team huh, but what if it's too late for me?" Jaune had said still thinking about his situation

 **(Beacon Airship)**

"You know Ruby, when you told me that we were going on a field trip for extra credit you didn't say anything about us going to the Verivert Swamp!" Weiss had yelled at her leader

"Sorry Weiss I didn't know we were going to a swamp, but look at the bright side at least we'll get extra credit." Ruby had said trying to cheer her teammate up

"If it's for extra credit then I'll put up with this. But remember Ruby if my clothes get dirty then YOU will be paying for the laundry understand." Weiss had said

"I completely understand Weiss, though look on the bright side we won't be going through this alone. Bang is here with Bullet, Ragna is here with Makoto, and Jaune is here with Pyrrha. So what's a little dirty work among friends." Ruby had said to Weiss

"Now everyone while we are here at the Verivert Swamp the assignment is to do a study of the environment and write in detail how the swamp can affect the different wildlife including the Grimm. Also if there are any Grimm sightings then deal with it as you all normally would. Also there has been some reports of some abnormal Grimm, so if any of you encounter such a Grimm please add it to your report." Professor Goodwitch had had explained to everyone

"Hey Jauney boy we have another request for you." Cardin had said to Jaune

"Come on Cardin we're on a trip and I'm already falling behind on my assignments. Can you give me a break just for today?" Jaune had pleaded to the leader of team CRDL

"Don't worry just do this one thing and you will earn a long break from me. I might even forget about your little problem but that depends on how things go. So, will you do my next request Jaune?" Cardin had said in a tone that indicates that Jaune doesn't have a choice in the matter

"Sure I'll do it Cardin." Jaune had said in a tone that indicates he is not looking forward to what Cardin's request is.

 **(Beacon Entrance)**

Jin is still deep in thought about his discussion with Dr. Oobleck. What is currently on Jin's mind is the possibility that his Aura Weapon has the power to sense Aura that is as abnormal as the Aura Beast. Also the possible scenario that Jin is connecting to the past owner of his Aura Weapon. Jin doesn't know whether or not it should be considered a good thing or a bad thing. But he knows that he should be on guard just in case it is a warning and get all the facts when he could.

"I wonder what we should be doing now that classes are over early? I wish we were on that extra credit trip with Jaune and Pyrrha." Nora had said walking with her friend Ren

"We could take this time to continue working on our paper for Professor Goodwitch's class." Ren had responded

"But all work and no play makes Nora a dull girl. Besides we need Jaune and Pyrrha to help us with the assignment." Nora had said

"Hmm this could be my chance." Jin had said before walking towards Ren and Nora to get information on Jaune before deciding whether or not to turn him in for getting into Beacon with false transcripts

"Hello Jin." Ren had said after seeing Jin walk towards the two

"What do you want?" Nora had asked while having a focused gaze on Jin

"I have a question about your team leader. How do you guys feel about him being your team leader despite his lack of skills?" Jin had asked

"Why are you concerned about how we feel about him as our leader? What brought this on?" Ren had asked in a suspicious tone

"You could say that I'm a bit curious about him. Since many of us will likely be participating in the Vytal festival I want to know what to expect in case there is another team that is similar to yours. It will also give me some level of understanding on what it takes to be a proper team leader, so I'll know why Ozpin chose the leaders that he did." Jin had answered

"Hmm very well, I'll answer your question as best as I can." Ren had said

"Ren we don't owe him anything, especially with how he talks to Jaune." Nora had said

"He has approached us in a respectable manner. At the very least we should be respectful in turn. After all, Jaune and Pyrrha wouldn't want us to act rude while they are gone." Ren had told Nora

"Will you answer my question then?" Jin had asked in an impatient tone

"Very well Jin, as you know Jaune isn't someone we can say is strong and capable in a fight. However, during the past few weeks of spending time with him he is the type of person who will stand by his teammates and friends. At the very least he will do so when it really matters. Being a Huntsman does require that we do the task that we are given. But if we disregard our duties to the people that we're supposed to protect, then it will make everything we learned entirely pointless. Jaune being able to stand by people and not look down on them is a good quality to have. He may not be strong but for the most part he does have our trust. I don't know if it's the answer you were looking for, but it's the best answer I can give." Ren had answered Jin

"I see, you have given me a lot to think about." Jin had said before walking away

"Hey! You could at least say thank you Jin." Nora had yelled though Jin had ignored her

"Let him go Nora, I think he's going to be deep in thought about a few things." Ren had said calming Nora down

"Earning the trust of your team huh?" Jin had thought before thinking about his past

 **(Flashback Atlus)**

"Mr. Kisaragi I must commend you for your exceptional performance during the training exercise." One of the instructors had said

"Thank you sir I appreciate your kind words." Jin had said to the instructor

"I do have some concerns though Mr. Kisaragi and it is the criticism regarding your ability to work in teams. I have noticed that many students have done their best to avoid working with you." The Atlus instructor had said

"With all due respect sir, I am not the least bit concerned about the other students in class not wanting to work with me." Jin had replied

"Well if it was only them avoiding you then I would shrug it off. However, I have seen that you've been trying harder to avoid working in teams, and when you are in teams the reports say that you avoid them entirely." The instructor had said

"When I am given a task to fulfill, then that will be the focus. If they fall behind then it is their own fault." Jin had said

"I understand that you want to get the job done, but if your adamant on doing everything by yourself, then you will have some problems in the long run." The instructor had said

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

"Hmm it seems Jaune has earned the trust of his team since coming here to Beacon. Though now I must ask what makes Ragna deserving of being a team leader. If only they knew the type of person he truly is. Especially that day 8 years ago, I will never forget what you've done to me Ragna." Jin had said to himself with a noticeable angry look on his face

 **(Verivert Swamp)**

"Now everyone I do not expect for this trip to take too long. All of us will be meeting back here in a few hours. Now all of you should be fine as long as you all stick together and do not stay too far away. Also please remember that we will not leave until everyone is accounted for. The longer we are here past the return time, the lower your final grade will be for both my class and Professor Port's." Professor Goodwitch had said before marking their current location with her semblance before speaking further

"All of you have your scrolls now I expect all of us to return in four hours. You all may now get started." Professor Goodwitch had said before going into the swamp along with everyone else

"Hey Pyrrha is everything alright with Jaune he seems kinda out of it?" Bang had said after seeing Jaune go off with Cardin and Russel

"He's fine after all, my leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha had said in a scathing tone

"Pyrrha I noticed that Jaune is hanging out with Cardin and to be honest I think Cardin is a bad influence and Jaune should stay away from him. Did something happen because if it did then you know you can confide in your friends." Bang had said

"Things are fine Bang, Jaune is just acting stubborn that's all. Though I hope he gets his act together soon." Pyrrha had said in a concerned tone

 **(A different area of the Swamp)**

"Now Cardin what is it that you want me to do here in the Swamp?" Jaune had asked nervously

"Your task is actually simple Jauney boy. Now look over there and tell me what do you see." Cardin had asked pointing at a specific direction

"I see Pyrrha with Ragna and Makoto." Jaune had answered

"Correct, now look at the top of the trees and tell me what else you see." Cardin had said

"I see several hives that is full of scary insects." Jaune had answered

"Correct Jauney boy, now some would think being here in this swamp would be a major inconvenience but I see an opportunity for payback. I've heard of this swamp and those hives up there are home to the Vertic Stingers. Special kinds of bees that are easily agitated but are much harder to get rid of. Now all you have to do is throw this rock at the hive and they will swarm the nearest person. That champion will be taken down a few pegs, We'll see how that animal will respond to insects, and Ragna will get what he deserves for that stunt in the food hall. You do this and I'll forget about that little problem of yours." Cardin had said with Russel giving Jaune a pat on the back

"Cardin I know your mad but they haven't done anything wrong. I mean you don't see that girl Velvet looking for you out of revenge. I think you should be the better man and let this go. Because you have to admit this is going to far." Jaune had said pleading with Cardin to change his mind

"Listen Jauney boy this is a chance to teach that white haired moron a lesson and if his friends gets caught in the crossfire then they will get the message across as well not to mess with me. Now either you do it. Or I'll see to it personally that your kicked out of Beacon." Cardin had said

"I won't do it Cardin, there are some lines that I won't cross. If I have to get expelled to stop myself from crossing that line, then so be it." Jaune had said

"Then it looks like you'll get expelled soon enough. But not before getting yelled at for causing the Vertic Stingers to attack your friends." Cardin had said before grabbing a rock

"What are you doing?" Jaune had said slowly realizing what Cardin is up to

"You see Jauney boy my good buddy Russel here is what we call a witness to an unfortunate act. I mean if the rock is thrown then as far as he can tell it was you that threw it." Cardin had said making Jaune realize what Cardin is going to do

"NO!" Jaune had yelled before tackling Cardin to the ground. The two had spent a few seconds struggling before Russel had grabbed Jaune and pulled him off of Cardin while still holding him.

"Oh you've really messed up now Jauney boy." Cardin had said before he proceeded to continuously punch Jaune

 **(Vale shopping district)**

Jin is currently feeling tired after all the studying he has spent the previous few hours doing. Right now he is taking the time to explore Vale since he realized that aside from coming into Beacon he has little to no idea of what Vale is like. So, he decided to explore so he will be able to quickly shop for supplies and clothes should the situation for it occur.

"Hmm looking at the numerous stores around here gives me a few ideas on where to go if I ever need to shop here. Though I do wish that the places here have more stuff that is closer to my taste, but beggars can't be choosers." Jin had said while he was looking around. As Jin was looking around ha had noticed a blond young woman in a different outfit barely able to hold her boxes. As she was walking she had bumped into Jin. When Jin had gotten a better look at the girl he sees that it was Noel Vermillion

"I'm sorry I had trouble seeing where I was going." Noel had said

"Noel I understand that your naturally clumsy but it should be within your level common sense to not carry so many stuff. To a point that it would block your view as you are walking." Jin had said in an irritated tone

"I'm sorry Jin but the stores around here were having a sale and I just couldn't help myself. Besides Litchi had given me some very useful shopping tips and I kinda got carried away." Noel had said in a bashful tone

"Why in the world would you do this much shopping Noel? It's only been a little over two months since we've enrolled into Beacon." Jin had said slowly losing his patient

"Well the reason is that . . . well. . ." Noel had said blushingly before Jin had cut her off

"Forget it, by the time you tell me it will be time for our finals. I'll help you with your things Noel. If you get lost and is unable to make it back, then it will reflect poorly on all of us but more so on you for being incompetent." Jin had said in an annoyed tone

"Thank you Jin this'll save me a lot of time." Noel had said in a grateful tone. Though before the two could return Jin had stopped himself after getting a thought into his head

"Noel I've noticed that you've been around Jaune. So tell me what do you think of him?" Jin had asked

"Well uh you see Jin I've spoken to him a couple of times and well I can tell that he is a nice and dependable person. I can tell he isn't the strongest person around but from speaking to him that doesn't matter to me." Noel had briefly explained to Jin but slightly blushed while doing so

"I see." Jin had said in a tone that indicated he was not satisfied with the answer but it was enough before helping Noel with her stuff

 **(Verivert Swamp)**

"Now you must be thinking you're a tough guy huh? Well now we'll see how tough you really are without someone to save you." Cardin had said before punching Jaune giving him another injury

"I don't regret stopping you Cardin. You can do what you want with me but you leave my team and my friends out of this." Jaune had said with a smirk and in a tired tone while enduring the punches and having a black eye

Then we're going to see how much more you can take." Cardin had said before punching Jaune again. Though after another punch a burst of light had shone from Jaune and it knocked Cardin and Russel down. When Jaune looked at himself he had noticed that his body was radiating aura and all of his injuries have healed.

"I guess we're going to see how much a man you are." Cardin had said before hearing a roar from a Grimm that is nearby. When the three of them had seen the source of the roar they all see a huge Ursa with large spikes on its body. Though what made this Grimm different is that there are green markings on its body.

Cardin had drawn his mace and tried to attack the empowered Ursa. Unfortunately for Cardin, the empowered Ursa's hide was too strong for Cardin and the attack did nothing. After the failed attack the Ursa had smacked Cardin back a large distance into a nearby tree. Then the green markings on the Ursa had started to glow and the swamp water surrounding the abnormal Grimm had started to take the form of smaller Grimm.

One of the liquid Grimm had started to attack Cardin and the young student had braced himself for the worse. Though before the Grimm could get too close Jaune had slashed it in half with his sword. The other liquid Grimm had attacked Jaune with a good amount of strength. Though Jaune had managed to hold his ground while blocking with his shield. Then Jaune had rolled over and slashed the other liquid Grimm.

The strange Ursa had growled and the green markings had started to glow again. Once again the swamp water surrounding the abnormal Grimm had started to take form. Then the abnormal Ursa had radiated energy towards its spikes and launched them towards Jaune and Cardin. Jaune had ran in front of Cardin and held his shield in a position that protected the both of them. Though Jaune did protect the both of them Jaune was knocked back a good distance away from Cardin. The abnormal Grimm had slowly started to move towards Jaune and before the strange Grimm could kill him, the Grimm as well as Jaune and Cardin felt a very powerful presence.

When everyone looked to see where the powerful presence is coming from. They all saw a lone figure wearing a white mask and has long white hair. What makes the figure stand out further is the mask appears to be blank and he has his hands on the handle of his sword. The figure is Hakumen and he has come ready to attack. After looking at Hakumen the Abnormal Grimm and all the liquid Grimm had dashed towards the white void with a ravenous look in their eyes. Though they had gotten close Hakumen had killed all of them with a single powerful slash. The force of the slash attack had radiated among the swamp and it was felt by Jaune and Cardin. After the attack Hakumen had slowly walked away not giving attention to Jaune and Cardin or the other students that were watching at a distance. Before Hakumen had walked too far off he had stopped to speak to both Jaune and Cardin.

"Do not allow your pride to consume you, or else your downfall will be your own undoing." Hakumen had said to both Jaune and Cardin before walking deeper into the swamp out of sight from everyone

"Thanks for saving me Jaune." Cardin had said as he was getting helped up by Jaune. But after getting up Jaune had pulled Cardin close with a serious look on his face

"I owe you nothing, and you leave my team and my friends alone. Do you hear me?" Jaune had said in a serious tone

"I hear you Jaune." Cardin had said in a nervous yet grateful tone

"Was that Hakumen one of the six legendary heroes?" Pyrrha had said in an amazed tone

"WOW WOW WOW WOW. I can't believe it, that was THE Hakumen in front of our very eyes. I should chase after him get an autograph and a picture. Maybe I can get him to show me his weapon." Ruby had said in a fast and exciting tone before making a move to go after him only to be stopped by Pyrrha

"I don't think going after him is such a good idea. If he notices you going after him he'll probably run." Pyrrha had said

"But I wanna meet the great Hakumen. I suppose that I'll settle for telling big sis about it." Ruby had said in a depressed tone.

"Just go and see if there alright I'll see if the other students managed to find Professor Goodwitch." Weiss had said before leaving. After making sure nobody was around she had taken a look at her scroll to check its contents. The content of the scroll is Hakumen appearing and killing the Grimm saving Jaune and Cardin

"Yes, I was able to get the footage. This is so exciting I have a video of Hakumen himself." Weiss had said in an excited tone with a noticeable smile on her face.

 **(Beacon hallway)**

It has been a few hours since Jaune had returned from the Verivert Swamp and things have calmed down for the most part. After explaining to Professor Goodwitch what happened with the Grimm (while leaving out certain parts) Jaune was finished with the assignment. Though he had to deal with his friends giving him a barrage of questions about being saved by Hakumen Jaune figured it would be a small price to pay for hanging out with Cardin. Jaune is also confident with the fact that Cardin will leave him alone from now on. Since Cardin owes Jaune his life he knows that Cardin will do well to keep the secret of how Jaune truly got to Beacon. As Jaune was on his way to the roof to think about a few things Jaune had encountered across Jin.

"Oh hi Jin." Jaune had said before he continued walking.

"Wait." Jin had said getting Jaune's attention

"I've been doing some thinking and I suppose that my words towards you were a bit harsher than it needed to be after our first sparring match." Jin had said to Jaune

"Oh really." Jaune had said in a surprised tone

"You still need to train make no mistake about that. If you want to maintain the trust your team has in you then you must improve yourself. Or else you really will hold them back and fail to lead them." Jin had told Jaune

"I understand what you're saying I'll be sure to do that." Jaune had said

"You better make sure you do it Jaune. I know the circumstances of how you had made your way into Beacon. If you want to prove yourself get stronger and better if not for your sake then at least for your team. If you want to avoid suspicion then you'll remember my words and take them to heart." Jin had said further

"I'll do it Jin, and thanks for not using my situation against me to the point of blackmail." Jaune had said thanking Jin for not blackmailing him like Cardin has done

"Do not allow your pride to consume you, or else your downfall will be your own undoing." Jin had said before leaving

"Those are the exact words Hakumen had said." Jaune had thought to himself

As Jin was walking he had noticed Pyrrha was standing around the corner with her arms cross. The way that Pyrrha was standing indicates that she has heard the whole thing.

"Noel was right, there is some good in you." Pyrrha had said impressed with what she has heard earlier

"If you don't want his deception to be discovered then make sure that his skills are up to standards. Or else I'll be proven right and he really will die within the year." Jin had said

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you use the information you had about Jaune against him?" Pyrrha had asked

"If the school couldn't catch the fact that the transcript Jaune used are fake and he still managed to not only get into Beacon and become a team leader. Then the school should have its competence in question and I do not care for incompetence. They won't find out from me I can guarantee that much." Jin had explained to Pyrrha

"I have another question for you Jin. The other day you said that Ragna is not that nice of a person. I was told that the two of you are brothers, so what happened that caused you two to hate each other so much?" Pyrrha had asked

"That is none of your concern." Jin had said to Pyrrha before leaving

"I'll prove I'm stronger than you Ragna, and you'll pay for what you've done to me 8 years ago." Jin had thought to himself with a focused look on his face

 **(Verivert Swamp)**

Hakumen had spent the previous few hours killing every Grimm he came across. Though he had killed some of the abnormal Grimm along the way he still feels that his work is far from over. As Hakumen was planning on who he should target next either the Grimm or some bandits he had felt a familiar presence that made Hakumen feel nostalgic.

"How long has it been since we've seen each other old friend." A gruff sounding voice had said

"Not since before I was sealed within that room." Hakumen had said before turning around to see his old comrade Jubei from the days of the Aura Beast.

"I know that the circumstances of your release is not the best of circumstances but regardless it's still good to see you again Hakumen." Jubei had said in a happy tone

"It is pleasant to see you as well after so long. Is your wife doing alright after what happened?" Hakumen had asked

"No old friend, Nine is dead it happened a few years after I last saw you." Jubei had said in a depressed tone

"You have my condolences Cat." Hakumen had said

"Another life that Terumi has to answer for. It's a good thing that he hasn't gotten to my daughter, though I can't really get to her for numerous reasons. It's unlikely but there is a chance that my daughter may try to utilize your skills. If she does make contact with you don't mention seeing me it's a bit complicated and I've got my reasons. Rachel told me what she told you and I needed to speak to you first to give you a more proper update. Though I have to ask did you get the memories of your previous self?" Jubei had asked

"Yes, the connection has been made by the Aura Weapons but it is not hindering us in any way. My aura weapon has been detecting the aura of the Maidens did the same happen to you?" Hakumen had answered then asked a question of his own

"My Aura Weapon is detecting the aura of the Maidens as well, I have a few ideas on what's going on and it's not good. A word of caution Hakumen, until further notice or unless it's absolutely necessary stay away from Beacon Academy. If you appear at Beacon then you'll end up getting some unwanted attention." Jubei had said in a worried tone

"Is there more to it than unwanted attention?" Hakumen had asked

"Yep we have a lot of catching up to do." Jubei had explained before explaining the curret situation to Hakumen

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **There are two things I want to mention. First since we're getting closer to the 2 vs 2 battles in this story I am willing to take suggestions like I have done before. If there are any characters you want to see paired up and any team pairs you want them to fight, then let me know in the reviews or PM. Like before I can't take all the suggestions but I will do what I can. I am getting this notice out now so that I will be able to prepare for the 2 vs 2 sparring match after a few chapters in this story.**

 **The second thing I want to mention is that the next chapter will be another side chapter and it will be focused on the villains in this story. I originally planned to do this side chapter a bit later but looking at the current draft for this story I decided to do it sooner.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	14. Chapter 14 (S) first steps of the plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) The is another side chapter of this story and it is focused on some the villains in this story.**

 **Also a quick notice any chapter that has (S) in the title is a side chapter that is focused on another character.**

* * *

Chapter 14 **(S)** first steps of the plan

For the past few months Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black has been partners to each other and have also been working for someone name Cinder Falls. Through a string of events the both of them have found themselves doing several jobs for Cinder. From the set of assignments that they've been doing for a while they have learned that Cinder has big plans on the horizon and wants to make sure that everything is prepared.

"So how long do you think this'll take? I have 100 lien that says this'll take at least a whole day because you're lost." Mercury had said in a mocking tone

"I don't see you trying to help me Mercury, so you can either lead us in the right direction or you can shut up." Emerald had said in an irritated tone

"My talking is what's helping me pass the time until we find the group of runaway White Fang Members. So, I guess you're stuck with my lovely voice until we get to our destination." Mercury had said to Emerald in a mocking tone

"Whatever, let's just get this assignment over with." Emerald had said in an even more frustrated tone

"By the way what's your thoughts on Hazama?" Mercury had asked in a curious tone

"He's creepy and sneaky enough to remind me of a snake for some reason. To be honest I'm surprised that he's not a Faunus." Emerald had answered

"That statement implies that all reptile Faunus are creepy and sneaky. I thought you weren't a racist great thief Emerald." Mercury had said in a mocking tone

"You know what I mean Mercury, still I can't believe that his real name is . . ." Emerald had said before stopping after seeing a camp at a distance

"It looks like they had set up camp let's go and wait for them." Mercury had said before he and Emerald went to the small camp and hid themselves

A few minutes had passed after Emerald and Mercury had found the small camp of the White Fang runaways. While they were waiting four Faunus had returned to the camp and from the look of things they had went hunting. Though they appear to be simple White Fang members they are armed with a rifle and various melee weapons.

"Doesn't look like we have a good haul but it should last until we get to the nearest airship port." A Dog Faunus had said while carrying a large bag

"Are you sure we shouldn't go to the authorities? I mean they can protect us and deal with the White Fang members." A Rat Faunus had said to the group

"We can't do that, they will have us arrested once they find out what we've done for the White Fang. Not to mention that we had only gotten away because that kid and his oversized doll was distracted with the others. If the other White Fang members find us they will kill us since they don't tolerate runaways." A horse Faunus had said

"All the more reason for us to keep going before someone finds us here." A bear Faunus had said in a calm tone

"It's a bit too late for that." Mercury had said before jumping down from the tree surprising the four members.

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" The rat Faunus had said to Mercury in a panicked tone

"Well I had heard through the grapevine that a certain group of Faunus had decided to run away. Now I don't know if you've forgotten but your White Fang brothers and sisters don't take to kindly to runaways. Now it falls on yours truly to deal with a few loose animals." Mercury had said in a mocking tone

After a brief moment the rat Faunus had leaped towards Mercury at a very high speed. Once the rat Faunus had gotten close Mercury had flipped backwards kicking the Rat Faunus upward. Then Mercury had started to rapidly shoot at the him with his boots and in a few seconds the rat Faunus had fallen to the ground but he wasn't moving.

The dog Faunus had gotten a rifle and proceeded to shoot at Mercury. Unfortunately for her, Mercury had decided to run around the camp dodging the shots at high speed. As Mercury was running he had gotten closer to the dog Faunus and was prepared to attack her. The horse Faunus had figured out what Mercury was trying to do and he jumped very high into the air and made a diving kick at Mercury. A quick second after noticing the Horse Faunus attack, Mercury had jumped into the air as well and his feet and the Horse Faunus's feet had collided with each other.

"He's stronger than I thought." The dog Faunus had said as she was reloading. After reloading her rifle the dog Faunus had taken a quick sniff of the air and noticed something odd.

"He's not alone, someone else is here with him hiding!" The dog Faunus had said in a panicked tone

Before the bear Faunus could ask her for more details she was pulled away from the other Faunus into the forest. Though she was away from the group she wasn't pulled away too far and was still relatively close to the others. However, before she could attack Mercury and help her friends she lost sight of all of them because they all disappeared in an instant in front of her very eyes. The bear Faunus was confused as to why all of them disappeared but did not panic. Though before she could do anything further she felt a strong slash through her back. She couldn't do anything and the next second she fell down. Though before she lost consciousness she saw a dark skinned young woman wearing green and white walking towards the group of Faunus that is fighting Mercury before jumping into the trees.

Mercury has consistently parried the attacks from the horse Faunus while dodging the rifle shots from the Dog Faunus. After kicking the Horse Faunus away, Mercury had dashed towards the Dog Faunus while dodging the shots from the rifle. Before getting too close Mercury had slid under the shots and had gotten closer to the Dog Faunus at a very fast speed with the Dog Faunus being unable to do anything to attack Mercury. In a few seconds Mercury had slid under the Dog Faunus managing to trip her up causing her to fall. Though before she hit the ground Mercury had hit her stomach with a very strong blast from his boots. The blast had knocked the dog Faunus back a good distance but before Mercury could finish her off he had blocked a kick from the horse Faunus.

After blocking the hit Mercury had jumped over the horse Faunus managing to get behind him. Then Mercury had jumped kicked the Faunus pushing him towards the dog Faunus before landing. After recovering Mercury had dashed towards both the dog and horse Faunus and delivered a very powerful kick to finish the both of them off. After the both of them had landed their bodies had stopped moving indicating that the both of them are dead.

"Well that went well, a bit easier than I thought to be honest." Mercury had said in a casual tone

"Really, I counted at least two times when you needed my help." Emerald had said in a sarcastic tone

"But as you can see I had it under control, wait is that a hint of concern I hear in your voice Emerald? I knew it you really do want me." Mercury had said in a mocking tone before getting punched in the arm by Emerald. As the two were walking away from the camp the both of them had heard a loud roar. When they both turned to see the source of the roar they saw that the roar came from the bear Faunus from earlier.

"YOU TWO KILLED THEM!" The bear Faunus yelled with a great amount of fury in her voice before charging at the duo. A brief second after charging both Mercury and Emerald had attacked the bear Faunus with a powerful attack finishing her off quickly.

After a few minutes both Emerald and Mercury had walked a good distance away from the camp and the deeper into the forest that the both of them are in. Once the both of them see that they are alone they decided to make a call to Cinder to inform her that the runaway White Fang members are taken care of.

"Yes?" Cinder had said answering the call

"It's done ma'am those runaways won't be a problem anymore." Emerald has told Cinder over the scroll

"Excellent work both of you, now there aren't any loose ends to worry about with the White Fang members in Atlus. Roman Torchwick is to deal with a runaway in Vale but that is none of your concern. The both of you did well." Cinder had said in a pleased tone

"Do you want us to go to Vale then Cinder?" Emerald had asked

"Not yet, there is another assignment both of you must do and this is a top priority. Hazama will be patched through so he can give you two more details." Cinder had said before Hazama was patched through the scroll

"Hello, can everyone hear me?" Hazama had said as he was put on the scroll line with Cinder while speaking to Emerald and Mercury

"We can hear you." Mercury had answered

"That's good, I hate to have this mission briefing be plagued with miscommunication because of a bad reception." Hazama had said over the scroll line

"What is it that you want us both to do?" Emerald had asked slightly curious

"Well the task is quite simple really. You see a legendary hero has resurfaced and he is on the move. Now as things stand he can't stop what has already begun since he's late to the party. However, he is still strong enough to be a real pain and the last thing we need to do is to underestimate Hakumen of all people. Since him and that cat are going to start causing us problems soon we need someone who can go toe to toe against Hakumen and I know just the person." Hazama had explained to Emerald and Mercury

"This person you have in mind, do you think he can kill Hakumen?" Emerald had asked in a slightly curious tone

"It's hard to say, but the guy can keep Hakumen busy for a good while so that armored prick won't be too much of a big problem for us in the long run. Now the person you need to get was one of Remnant's biggest problems since he killed a lot of civilians, Huntsman and Huntresses. So I must advise you two to be very careful when you two are freeing him from his prison." Hazama had told Emerald and Mercury

"Wait we're busting someone out from jail? This assignment is sounding a lot easier said than done." Mercury had said with Emerald nodding agreeing with him

"Don't worry the both of you aren't going to jail, the both of you will be going to a special prison that is housing one person. Contact me once you two arrive so I can help with the security systems since there will be some guard robots there." Hazama had said before hanging up

"I expect the both of you to fully cooperate with Hazama for this assignment. I will meet up with all of you after the assignment." Cinder had said to the duo

"Don't worry ma'am we won't let you down." Emerald had said

"I know you won't." Cinder had said before hanging up

"Looks like we'll have our work cut out for us." Mercury had said before leaving with Emerald

 **(Facility entrance)**

It had only taken Emerald and Mercury a few hours to get to the location that was sent to them by Hazama. The both of them are very curious about the person that they were sent to free but they are also cautious since they know nothing about the person other than the fact that years ago, he was one of Remnant's biggest problems. As the two were walking mentally preparing themselves for whatever they will find they came across a bunker that looks highly advanced. After confirming the location they had called Hazama to get further instructions.

"Hazama are you there?" Emerald had asked

"I'm here and I see that the both of you have managed to arrive at the location." Hazama had said

"What do you want us both to do from here?" Mercury had asked

"First the both of you are going to go inside and follow the route I will send to you two shortly. The both of you don't have to worry about cameras because using some hacking I had put them on a feedback loop. I had also managed to disable the alarms but there could be a few hidden ones I couldn't disable so I highly recommend that you two exercise caution." Hazama had instructed to both Emerald and Mercury

After hearing the instructions both Emerald and Mercury had entered the facility and proceeded to follow the route that was given to the both of them. As both Emerald and Mercury had followed the route they made sure to go through the facility hallway with caution in case there were some guards that were on patrol. As they were walking they had noticed a guard that was walking through the hallway and was armed with a rifle.

After seeing the robot guard Mercury had jumped onto a wall and dive kick the robot destroying it in one hit. The noise had attracted the attention of the other robots and can be heard coming to the location of the destroyed. Mercury had looked around quickly and found a vent, quickly getting an idea. After seeing the vent Mercury had blasted the vent open dived into it to get out of sight before the robot guards came.

Once the robot guards had arrived they had immediately went to the destroyed robot and scanned the area. Unfortunately for them the scanning did not last long because Emerald had arrived and quickly slashed at the robot guards managing to destroy a good number of them without being detected. The last robot guard that she didn't destroy was quickly dealt with by Mercury as he was getting out of the vent.

"Well that was fun." Mercury had said in a casual tone

"Come on let's get to the location and before more of those guards shows up." Emerald had said before her and Mercury continued following the route

After a few more minutes of following the route and avoiding the robot guards along the way. Emerald and Mercury had managed to come across a large door that looks very sturdy. When the two of them looked at the door they noticed that along with the sturdy look there are also a large number of locks on the door itself. Emerald and Mercury sees that whatever is locked up behind this door must be very dangerous and powerful if such a door is made for this person.

"Wow I'd hate to be the person who has to be locked up in there." Mercury had said

"This is a good time to call Hazama." Emerald had said before using her scroll

"Hello Emerald and Mercury, how are things going on your end?" Hazama had asked

"We followed the route you gave us and we came across a locked door. I don't think either me or Mercury have anything that will break it down. What else are we supposed to do?" Emerald had asked

"You should see a computer console at the corner of the door. Once you see it put in the code I will text you in a few seconds." Hazama had said before hanging up and sending the text message that has the code

"Alright I got the code now all I have to do is put it in and then. . ." Emerald had said as she was putting the code in. After the code was put into the computer the large sturdy door had started to open up slowly after unlocking all the locks. When the door had cracked opened Emerald and Mercury had felt a deadly cold air. The air was so cold and strong that if it wasn't for their aura they would either pass out or die.

"The text I received also says that there is another computer console inside and I need to put the second code in." Emerald had said while trying to keep herself warm

Once the two had stepped inside they felt that the inside of the room was more frigid than the outside. They couldn't believe how cold the room was and find it very hard to believe that someone is sealed inside this very room. As the two were looking around they saw the computer console and Emerald had decided to put the code in.

After the code was put into the console the room had suddenly made some noise. Then after a few seconds the room had moved everything from the center of the room and the floor at the center had opened up. Then a capsule had risen from the ground and inside it sleeps a large man with brown skin with blue hair. Above the man holds a description which has the man's name.

"It says Azrael the mad dog." Emerald had said reading the name

"Wait we're freeing the Mad Dog Azreal. Do you know who he is Emerald?" Mercury had said in an impressed tone

"No I assume from your tone that you know about him?" Emerald had asked

"Azrael is one of the strongest people in the world and he used to be a soldier. However, the reason he is so infamous is that when he is on the battlefield he will kill anyone regardless whether or not they are friend or foe. In fact, you know how kids hear about certain stories to stop them from misbehaving like for example the boogeyman. Well Azrael is the Boogeyman to every Huntsman and Huntress and the scary part is that NOBODY has seen him at his full strength. I'm starting to see why Hazama want us to free this guy, but I hope he doesn't go berserk on us. After all he is called the Mad Dog for a reason." Mercury had explained in an amused tone

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Emerald had said before putting in the code that will free Azrael

Azrael was in a deep slumber for a very long time. During his slumber that lastd for many years he is still reliving the dream of his fight against the Huntsman and Huntresses that sealed him in the first place. Three Huntsman had stood out to Azrael in his dream. One of the Huntsman is a man with black hair who is armed with a scythe, another is a metallic man with a pistol, and the third is a large man with red skin wearing glasses. He remember fighting many other Huntsman and Huntresses but those three stood out to him. Before Azrael could relive his memories of his battles and dream of a good fight he felt his body being slightly warmer. Then he was able to move his body and before he realized it he was out of the capsule that he was sealed in.

"Hmm my body feels strange, I am free yet my senses feels odd. In fact, it feels like an illusion." Azrael had said before grabbing Emerald from where she was despite her using her semblance on Azrael to stay hidden. Mercury had tried to attack Azrael but his kick did nothing since Mercury was knocked back from Azrael's skin. Then in an instant Azrael had grabbed Mercury by his neck and is now holding both Emerald and Mercury.

"Your illusions do not affect me in any way kid. So, tell me who sent you and you might live." Azrael had demanded

"We were sent to free you, someone wants to speak with you and make you an offer." Emerald had said

"I see well lets not keep your boss waiting." Azrael had said before letting the both of them go

 **(The forest near the Facility)**

A couple of minutes after Azrael, Emerald, and Mercury had left the facility they had found themselves inside a forest. Azrael had looked around the area and noticed that there is some tension in the air. After a brief moment Azrael had swung his arm and smacked a tree away from his path. After doing so he had noticed the top half of one of the robot guards and realized something.

"An alarm was triggered some people are waiting to ambush us. By my count it looks like eight people with five of them being machines. Tch this sounds like a boring exercise but it is a chance for me to stretch." Azrael had said before stomping the ground causing the robot soldiers and two regular soldiers to come out of hiding.

"Each of you are in a restricted area, stand down and surrender or we will have no choice but to use aggressive action." One of the soldiers had said

"Try me." Azrael had said before stretching his arms out send a small shockwave. After a moment Azrael had moved to each of the robot soldiers and destroyed them with relative ease. The soldier who was close to him had tried to attack him with his baton. The attack had unfortunately did nothing to Azrael and instead knocked the soldier back. Azrael had noticed the soldier and hit him with a light kick. Though the kick was light it felt powerful to the soldier and sent him back crashing through several trees in the process.

The remaining soldier had fired his rifle at Azrael but each shot felt like small pellets hitting a steel door. Azrael had looked at the soldier not noticing and caring about the rifle shots hitting him. Azrael had moved quickly in front of the soldier and lightly tapped him on his shoulder. The tap felt like a sledgehammer hitting the whole right side of his body and the soldier ended up collapsing. After he fell he had noticed all of the robot guards destroyed and his partner dead lying down on a broken tree.

"What are you?" The soldier had asked with fear in his eyes

"Bored." Azrael had said before stomping the soldier. Emerald and Mercury had looked at the fighting sight and had a stunned look on their faces. They had slowly realized that Azrael is very powerful and noticed that he had managed to deal with everyone without even trying.

"Do you like what you see?" Azreal had said out loud confusing Emerald and Mercury. After a second Cinder had jumped down from one of the trees and started to clap at Azrael for his actions earlier.

"Yes I am very impressed with your skill and power Azrael." Cinder had said

"I know you sent those two to free me now tell me what it is you want." Azrael had said in a bored and disinterested tone

"Several of my associates have heard of your talents and we believe that you partnering with us will be beneficial to all parties. I would like to give you more details of our current plans but only if you agree to work with us." Cinder had said

"What do you have to offer me." Azrael had said slightly intrigued

"If all goes well, then we will ensure that your actions will be well rewarded especially with the plans we have for the world." Cinder had said

"I don't care about your world plans all I want is to have fun and my fun is fighting someone powerful. If I work with you can you promise that I can fight a powerful warrior?" Azrael had said

"You seek to fight powerful opponents, if that's the case then I know someone who will be perfect for you. Also once all is said we will make sure that you will be properly compensated. So tell me Azrael what will it be?" Cinder had said

"Hehehehe I see that your capable of getting me what I want. Alright then I'll join you and your associates. By the way I sense that your power is incomplete, I have a good idea of why so once you get the other half I hope you'll fight me one day. After all it has been years since I fought one of the Maidens." Azrael had said which shocked Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury

"You know about the Maidens and fought one of them?" Cinder had said

"Yeah but she got away, I'm not mad though since fighting her was boring." Azrael had said which shocked everyone

"I would love to hear more of this story but we should get going before more soldiers arrive. Emerald, Mercury I want you two to meet me at the docks so we can get ready for our trip." Cinder had said before leaving with Azrael

 **(Altus Shipping Docks)**

It had taken Emerald and Mercury hours to get to the Docks without drawing too much attention to themselves. After arriving they had decided to sit around a wait for Cinder to arrive so they can proceed to go to Vale.

"I am not looking forward to seeing Roman again, something about that guy gets on my nerves in every way." Emerald had said in an irritated tone

"The guy thinks he's some kind of big shot criminal but if only he could see the big picture then he'll realize that he's just small fry." Mercury had said

"Let's just give it time he'll be knocked off of his high horse soon enough." Emerald had said

"You know I heard that there is a White Fang runaway hiding in Vale named Tukson. I think that we should go and deal with him. It will knock Roman off of his high horse and it should impress Cinder. I see a win-win situation if this goes smoothly." Mercury had explained to Emerald

"Hmm well that does sound like a good idea. Not to mention it will be nice to see that wannabee crime boss squirm." Emerald had said to Mercury before spending a few minutes later of waiting for Cinder

"Excuse me." A young voice had said calling out to Emerald and Mercury

When the both of them had looked to see who it was they saw a young blonde kid wearing purple colored clothes and glasses who is Carl Clover. What made Carl stand out even further to Emerald and Mercury is that he is accompanied by a large purple metallic figure. Looking at the figure the both of them feel some intense animosity coming from the figure that felt like it was waiting and ready to attack. Though what held the figure back is the young boy who is near the figure.

"Yes how might I help you little boy, are you lost?" Emerald had asked Carl

"You see I was out running some personal errands and my sister felt something that was quite odd to her. I know that it's strange but would you mind if you could answer a question I have?" Carl had asked Emerald

"Oh um sure, I'll answer as best as I can." Emerald had said

"Do you know anything about the Maidens?" Carl had asked which slightly surprised Emerald and Mercury

"Oh um the only thing I know is from those fairy tales that I was told as a kid but that's it." Emerald had answered

"It's unfortunate that you told me that answer. Because you see I believe that you know more than your telling me. In fact my sister is telling me that your lying." Carl had said in an intense tone

"I'm telling you the truth kid I'm . . ." Emerald had said before jumping backwards to avoid a hit from the purple figure Nirvana

"You see my sister senses abnormal aura on you, so that leads me to have believe one of two scenarios either you have the abnormal aura or you have been around someone recently who has it. That power will lead me to my father and I intend to make him suffer. So tell me the truth who has it." Carl had said in a tone indicating he is ready to fight

"Kid you do not know who you're dealing with. So I suggest you walk away or else you'll regret it." Mercury had said ready to fight as well

"SIS!" Carl had yelled out causing Nirvana to attack the two

After dodging the attack Emerald had proceeded to shoot at Carl as she was running around the docks. Nirvana had used its metallic body to defend Carl from the shots from Emerald. Mercury though had found himself in front of Carl and was prepared to give him a direct kick. Though before Mercury could attack he noticed a few small sized dolls near Carl and they were armed with a weapon. After a brief second they all fired flamethrowers at Mercury causing him to get away quickly before he got burned by the flames.

Mercury had then proceeded to shoot at Carl with his boots and each shot had reached Carl. Though to Mercury's surprise he had noticed that Carl had a mechanical shield up that protect Carl from Mercury's shots. Emerald had changed her plan from attacking Carl at a distance to attacking him close up. Though before she could get close Nirvana had extended its claws and attacked Emerald. Though with good reflexes Emerald was successful in dodging each attack from the claw and had gotten closer to Carl.

Unfortunately for Emerald, Nirvana had noticed Emerald and hit her with a punch that was strong enough to knock her back far. After recovering Emerald had decided to use her semblance to mess with Carl's senses so he could bring Nirvana to a different location.

"Ada they disappeared do you know what happened to them?" Carl had asked the metallic figure

"I see so one of them is using an illusion to mess with me. Thanks sis I'll be careful now that I know your with me." Carl had said

"It looks like he can talk to that doll and not only that but that doll is immune to my semblance, this isn't good." Emerald had thought to herself

Mercury was doing a little better than Emerald but only a little. After another failed shot, He had decided to hide behind one of the metal crates so he could think of a plan. Then after seeing a container being held above him it has given him an idea. Mercury had jumped to the container above and using the container and his strength he had launched himself towards Carl at high speed prepared to give him a strong and fast dive kick. Once Mercury had kicked Carl he had managed to not only break the mechanical shield but also knock Carl back. Though before Carl could get far Nirvana had caught Carl.

"Hmm the sound of his boots hitting my shield. I see what I can do now. Legs Deactivate." Carl had said which confused Mercury for a second. Though after a brief moment Mercury had fallen over being unable to move.

"What did he do?" Mercury had said trying to get up but being unable to. Though before Mercury could try to do anything further Nirvana had teleported near Mercury and attacked his mechanical legs.

After seeing what happened Emerald realized that Carl's Semblance has the power to control technology. Though before Emerald could attack Carl, Nirvana had teleported in front of her and grabbed her by her neck and raised her up. What Emerald saw next is Carl walking closer to her.

"I could have had you and your friend killed but I need you two alive for information. Now you two will tell me what you know about the Maidens and if possible tell me where my father is." Carl had said in a sinister tone. Before he could question Emerald further, Nirvana had thrown Emerald near Mercury and caught an arrow that was heading towards Carl.

When everyone looked to see who made the shot they all saw that it was Cinder who shot the Arrow at Carl. After seeing Cinder Nirvana had focused its gazed entirely on her and was proceeded to go towards Cinder with Carl following.

"I see that you have an impressive weapon at your disposal child. It's a shame that you choose to rely on it knowing that its power is not truly yours." Cinder had said

"My sister is no weapon and I would appreciate it if you remember that fact. Though since we are on the topic of using a power that is not our own then you are a hypocrite. My sister tells me that she senses a Maiden power within you and that it is incomplete. If I had to make an educated guess, I'd say that you had stolen the power of the Maiden from its rightful owner but the process was interrupted and you could only claim half of it." Carl had said slightly irritating Cinder before she fired at Carl

Nirvana had blocked the shot and had extended its claws to attack Cinder. Acting quickly Cinder had gracefully dodged each attack From Nirvana. Though she did not notice five smaller dolls that are armed with weapons and proceeded to fire at Cinder. Fortunately for Cinder, she had generated a barrier and blocked the shots from the small dolls. Cinder had then proceeded to send a strong fire wave destroying the dolls in one move.

"Truth be told I don't care how you gained your power but I do know that you have information so tell me, where is my father." Carl had said in a sinister tone

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cinder had said before charging towards Carl

As Cinder was charging Nirvana was doing the same thing and the two had clashed against each other. After the clash the two had proceeded to fight against each other and showing no sign of slowing down. After pushing each other back Cinder has gotten an idea and proceeded to shoot several arrows into the sky. After that she had proceeded to attack Nirvana with her swords and the two fought against each other intensely. Then after a brief moment Cinder had Jumped back and shot a fireball At Nirvana only to be blocked. After the attack Cinder had smirked after a quick glance at Carl.

When Carl had wondered why Cinder would smirk he had noticed that the arrows that Cinder had fired into the air earlier had landed near Carl and after a second they all exploded. Carl was push back a good distance and after Nirvana had turned to tend to Carl Cinder had launched a powerful attack at Nirvana and pushed it back a good distance near Carl. Unfortunately, Nirvana was disable unable to move and Carl was unconscious.

"It's a shame that one so young has to know the embrace of death so quickly but if you are prepared to fight then you should know the consequences." Cinder had said getting ready to fire an arrow at Carl

"That will be quite enough Cinder." A male voice had said getting Cinder's attention as well as Mercury and Emerald. When they all looked at the source of the voice they saw that it was an adult blonde male wearing what appears to be a mask. Though what made the man stand out is that he is accompanied by a metallic figure but it is colored crimson

"Is there a problem Relius?" Cinder had asked

"I want to see how much further his strength can grow. The fact that he followed my bread crumbs and has deduced so much shows that he has potential. He even managed to fix his sister." Relius had said

"You monster, I've finally found you." Carl had said barely able to stand up

"Ah it seems that you still have enough strength to stand up Carl." Relius had said

"I had looked for you, and now that I've found you you will pay for what you've done to my sister." Carl had said in an angry tone

"Ah I remember now, the Aura Weapon Nirvana. Your sister has volunteered for the process and I have learned much from the process." Relius had said

"YOU TURNED HER INTO A MACHINE, I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT I SAW THAT DAY! I KNOW THAT YOU HAVEN'T FOGETTEN EITHER FATHER!" Carl had yelled surprising Emerald and Mercury who heard the whole thing

"Wow and I thought my dad was terrible." Mercury had thought to himself while listening

"I see that you hate me my boy, but your hate is a candle to the sun." Relius had said

After a moment Nirvana had restored some of its energy and Carl commanded it to attack Relius. Though after a second the crimson colored Nirvana had clashed against the purple colored Nirvana and was ready to fight.

"Your Aura Weapon is connected to your aura Carl, I assume that your fight against Cinder has weakened you greatly and as a result your sister is weakened as well. Though I should do the honors of introducing you at least. Meet my greatest creation the very thing I have desired, something your Aura Weapon doesn't compare to. I introduce to you Fluctus Redactum: Ignis." Relius had said

"Wait Ignis, you monster you went that far! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Carl had yelled with fury in his voice

"If we are ever to see each other again then I shall tell you more." Relius had said before Ignis had punched Nirvana and attacked Carl. With too little strength and aura left Carl ended up being unconscious.

After knocking out Carl Relius had proceeded to walk towards Emerald and Mercury and glanced at Mercury's mechanical legs After the glance Cinder had walked towards the two as well.

"It should take a few hours to repair your legs though you and your friend must rest for a couple of weeks if you want to avoid suspicion and recover your strength." Relius had said

"What about the kid he could expose us before we can do anything." Mercury had said

"He knows nothing and does not know who we are nor what we are planning. Besides in the unlikely scenario that he talks about what happened here. Each of you were only defending yourselves after all he does have an Aura Weapon and they hold great power. Now let's go before someone arrives." Relius had said before he teleported him, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury away from the area.

 **(Moments later)**

"My goodness this child is injured!" Litchi had said after seeing Carl's injured before using her scroll to call someone

"Linhua I need you to call your boss and get the clinic to open up I have a kid here who needs immediate medical attention. I will also assist with the treatment I will get there as soon as I can." Litchi had said before hanging up and getting to Carl only for Nirvana to block her way

"Listen I don't know who you are but the kid needs help. I see that you are damaged as well and whatever happened I see that you were protecting this child. Please let me help him, I promise I will do everything within my power to give him the best treatment." Litchi had said causing Nirvana to stand aside and let her get Carl.

"Thank you he will be taken care of. If you want you can come with me to the clinic." Litchi had said before running to the clinic while holding Carl while Nirvana followed them

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I have been given some good suggestions about the two vs two sparring battles and I noticed a common request for certain brothers to work together. There is still time for the requests and a fair heads up the two vs two spars will not happen next chapter but it will happen very soon and it will not be a long wait. Also, once this story reaches volume two then there will be more varied sparring battles.**

 **One last thing in an upcoming chapter I will post a poll about a chapter concept I am thinking about but I want to get to a good point in this story so I can properly prepare for that chapter since it will take place within volume two.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	15. Chapter 15 understanding teams

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) At the end of this chapter's Author's Note I will announce the chapter concept I am thinking about and it will have more details on why there will be a poll for it.**

* * *

Chapter 15 Understanding Teams

 **(Team BLST's Room)**

It was mid-afternoon and Bullet has recently returned from another intense training session. Though most people would assume that Bullet is tired from all of the training that she's done in fact it is a common routine for her from her days as a mercenary. Though a good portion of her mercenary work did not require too much from her. She still wanted to continue training since her old commander has taught her to be prepared for anything a mindset that she stills maintains. Another reason that she has been dedicated to her training more than usual is that the Vytal tournament is coming up shortly and she knows that she will encounter a lot of strong people.

"Another training regimen done, all I need to do is get this damn assignment finished and I can get some rest." Bullet had said to herself after she entered her team room. After entering the room, she had decided to sit down and go over her notes on the assignment of the effectiveness of teams. A few seconds later Tao had burst into the room in a strong burst of excitement.

"I did it I passed all of my classes!" Tao had yelled with a good deal of excitement in her voice

"Tao that is only the progress report you have. Though it says that your making good progress your final grades could be very different don't slack up on your studying." Bang had said before entering

"Oh, today is the day we get our progress report. I wonder how I did?" Bullet had said to her teammates

"Well you will find out soon. As team leader I was given each of my teammates progress reports to give to each of you. I already gave Amane his progress report and Tao already has hers so I will be giving you yours." Bang had said before giving Bullet her progress report. After receiving her progress report Bullet had proceeded to open it and study its contents

"This says I passed all of my classes. This is good at least I know that I don't have to worry about my current lass performance. By the way didn't Amane say that he would have a surprise for Tao if she passed her classes?" Bullet had asked

"I spoke to Amane about that and he said that she'll get it once we go and practice for our team spar. Bullet I think that you should come along we do need to get prepared for the spars on Monday." Bang had said

"That won't be necessary Bang I have trained enough so that for our dual sparring matches I'll be able to handle the teams. Besides I want to finish up one of my assignments before I get back to training." Bullet had said

"Well alright, we'll be in the training room in case you change your mind." Bang had said before leaving the dorm room with Tao

"Hmm training is all well and good but there must be a place around here where I can give myself a full test of my skills. Now that I think about its not much different from my days as a mercenary in Vacuo." Bullet had said to her self

 **(Flashback Vacuo training camp)**

"Sir you know that I have a good record of successful missions and my training has improved my skills greatly. So why can't I go on more missions with you and the other units." A young Bullet had said

"Bullet I appreciate your dedication to our mercenary group but you need to remember that you are still young and you still lack experience. Besides the missions that the others go on are more dangerous and some people die while doing these missions." The mercenary leader had said

"Which is why I should go since I will be useful to you guys." Young Bullet had said

"Bullet you don't know much but in a few years when your older you will understand." The mercenary leader had said to a young Bullet

 **(Team BLST's Room)**

"Hehehe I still remember that conversation commander. But I still don't fully understand, well regardless there must be aa place in Vale that will let me test my skills. Though I should go at night unless I want to end up with a probation like Ragna." Bullet had said while she was doing her assignment

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

"I wonder why Bullet didn't want to come training with us?" Tao had asked

"She has always been dedicated to her training since we came here. Still she does know that we need to do our assignment together and we can't fall behind. Once we meet up with Amane we should be able to discuss how we can do this assignment together." Bang had told Tao as they were walking. After a couple of seconds both Bang and Tao had come across Jaune

"Hey guys, it's a surprise to see you both here so what's been going on with you two." Jaune had asked with a hint of nervousness

"Me and Tao are going to meet up with Amane at the training room so we can get some training done. You look a bit nervous Jaune, is everything alright." Bang had asked

"Everything is fine Bang, its just that I'm trying to avoid Ruby and Yang. Ever since I told them that Hakumen had saved me and Cardin back at the Verivert Swamp they wouldn't stop hounding me with questions about Hakumen." Jaune had explained

"Oh that's right they did say that Hakumen is their favorite legendary hero." Bang had said understanding Jaune's concerns

"Hey would you mind if I hang out with you guys for a bit. My other teammates are busy and I am trying to avoid Ruby and Yang. If that's alright with you guys?" Jaune had asked

"Sure vomit boy, you can be with scruffy and meow." Tao had said which slightly surprised Jaune

"Uh Tao why did you call me vomit boy?" Jaune had asked

"I heard from Ruby that you vomited when you came to Beacon. Since I can't remember names very well I'll just call you vomit boy." Tao had said

"I really wish Ruby would stop telling people that." Jaune had said

"Don't worry Jaune I doubt Ruby told too many people. Besides she calls me scruffy so I know how you feel. Let's get to the training room we're meeting Amane there so we can start training." Bang had said before he went to the

"THERE YOU ARE JAUNE!" Ruby had yelled which surprised Jaune, Bang and Tao

"I was looking for you Jaune, I had another question about Hakumen." Ruby had asked in an enthusiastic tone

"What's the question this time Ruby?" Jaune had asked in a tired tone

"Did Hakumen say anything to you?" Ruby had asked enthusiastically

"He just said some cryptic stuff and that was it. To be honest I didn't put too much thought into what he said." Jaune had said not giving Ruby the full details of what Hakumen said to him and Cardin

"Oh well thanks Jaune, by the way Bang, Jaune, and Tao are you all as excited as I am about the dual spars we will have with professor Goodwitch in a few days?" Ruby had asked

"I wouldn't say I'm excited Ruby, honestly I'm more worried about my assignment." Jaune had answered

"Truth be told Ruby I'm just nervous about the upcoming spars. It will be a true test to see how well us teams are able to function in the heat of battle. I've had a similar experience with a friend of mine named Kagura back in Ronin-Gai. So, I have a good idea of what to expect soon." Bang had briefly explained to Ruby

"Well personally I'm excited for the upcoming matches. Just think it will be an experience that will form bonds in the heat of battle. While giving us the chance to express the trust we have between our teams. It will be an experience I call a CROSS TAG BATTLE." Ruby had said in very loud and excited tone

"Well it's nice to see that your enthusiastic about the upcoming spars Ruby." Bang had said to Ruby

"Your darn right I'm excited, my team has spent the last few days training intensely so we can be prepared, and they have even warmed up to the combo names I've made up for them. I really want to tell you but it will be better as a surprise. By the way what are you guys doing around here?" Ruby had asked

"Well before we ran into you and Jaune, me and Tao were going to the training room to meet up with Amane so we can start training for our upcoming spar." Bang had explained to Ruby

"Well if you guys are training then why isn't Bullet with you guys?" Ruby had asked

"She erm . . . actually had gotten finished with another training session. She'll meet up with us but I wouldn't count on it. Do you want to come along with us we might be able to get some pointers from you?" Bang had asked

"I would love to go but I can't. Weiss is bugging me about that extra credit assignment and she wants me to make sure that its done right. Oh well see you guys around." Ruby had said before she left

"See you around Ruby, well Jaune let's get going." Bang had said before the three of them went to the training room

 **(Beacon Training Room)**

"Well it's good to see that you guys have arrived and looks like you brought a friend." Amane had said after seeing Bang arrive with Tao and Jaune while holding a box

"I couldn't get Bullet to join us but other than that we all made it. I hope you don't mind if I brought Jaune along?" Bang had asked still bothered that Bullet didn't want to come

"It's no problem Bang in fact I think Jaune should be able to help us since Bullet isn't here. Still as our team leader you need to get Bullet more involved in this team or else it will start to be a problem for us." Amane had said to Bang

"Amane what's with the box that your holding?" Jaune had asked

"Oh this, well since Tao is making good progress on her classes due in no small part to the tutoring from Litchi. I figured I should keep my promise and reward Tao. I got the news of Tao's progress report early and I left to pick this up. Tao I hope you like these." Amane had said before giving Tao her gift. After receiving the gift from Amane Tao had proceeded to open it and what she sees are a pair of mechanical claws that appears to be custom made.

"Wow these looks so cool thank you Amane I really like these claws meow." Tao had said before she equipped them

"I'm glad you like these Tao, as you can see these are custom made and they have some special functions that make these a perfect fit for you. The claws are retractable similar to your natural claws so they aren't activated all the time. They utilize dust for the blades so your attacks can have some variety. They also have one more function, press that button near the palms." Amane had instructed Tao. After Tao pressed the button her mechanical claws had extended at a good speed. Tao had pressed the button again and the claws had retracted back to its neutral state.

"The other function that your mechanical claws have are grapple functions. With that function you can have a far reach in the battle and attack your opponent or Grimm in the distance. Or you can use it to get to different areas faster or to places that are out of your reach." Amane had explained to Tao while Bang and Jaune were impressed by Tao's new weapon

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU AMANE!" Tao had yelled in a good deal of excitement while hugging Amane

"It's no problem Tao just think of it as your reward for your hard work. Remember this though Tao if you fall too far behind I will take them away until you catch up. Do you understand?" Amane had asked Tao

"I understand Amane I will do my best meow." Tao had said still gawking at her new weapon

"You know Tao, most people tend to name their weapons. Do you have a name you would like to give your weapon?" Bang had said

"I know what I'll call it the Kakaclaws." Tao had said with enthusiasm

"Giving it your tribal name huh Tao. Well it does suit you so it does make sense. Bang had said before taking a quick glance at Tao's weapon

"Now that Tao has her weapon we should take this time to have a spar so she could get the hang of them. We should have a two on two battle so we can get the hang of how the real deal will go. Jaune you will be partnered with Bang and Tao will be partnered with me." Amane had said

"Are you sure having me on your team is a good idea. I might tell my team your strategies you know." Jaune had said as he was equipping his sword and shield

"I'm not worried about it Jaune. For starters we trust you and we know you won't stab us in the back like that. Besides without Bullet here we won't be able to form any good strategies." Amane had said before he went to Tao's side

After a brief moment Tao had ran towards Bang slashing furiously at him with her new weapons. After Tao had tried to attack Bang, Jaune had charged towards Amane and tried to slash at him with his sword. Staying calm Amane had gracefully dodge each of Jaune's sword attacks while moving around with grace.

"You put too much tension into your sword attacks Jaune, you need to maintain a level head when you attack." Amane had said

"His advice is similar to Pyrrha's." Jaune had thought before he continued to attack Amane

Bang had spent a few minutes blocking each of Tao's attacks while trying to think of a plan. After blocking another attack, Bang's gauntlets had started to glow briefly then after attacking the glowing gauntlet Tao had been briefly stunned. After being stunned Tao was unable to move and Bang took this chance to attack Tao with a strong kick knocking her back. After being knocked back Tao had used the grapple function of her Kakaclaws and launched it on the ground near Bang's feet and propelled herself towards Bang.

Figuring out what Tao was trying to do Bang had waited for Tao to get closer. Then once she got close, Bang had jumped over her and landed behind her. After he landed Bang had jump kicked Tao and knocked her back again but this time she was too staggered to use the grapple functions of her weapon and had fallen over. Bang had then decided to charge towards Tao so he can do a proper follow up attack. Unfortunately, before Bang could do anything he was knocked down. When Bang looked to see how he was knocked down he saw that Amane had thrown Jaune at Bang.

"Important fact about dual matches, it should be expected that the partners will help each other when they can. So, if your careless it can easily lead to a two on one match." Amane had said

"I see a mistake that won't be repeated. Are you OK Jaune?" Bang had asked

"I'm fine Bang, Amane is a bit tougher than I thought though." Jaune had said while being back to back to Bang

"We're going to have to switch, I will handle Amane while you handle Tao." Bang had said before they both charged towards their targets

 **(Team BLST's Room)**

After spending a couple of hours doing her assignments Bullet had decided to do some research into places where she can go to properly test her strength and get a proper test of her skills outside of the school. After a while she has found a place that stood out to her called Junior's Club and her hunch as a mercenary is telling her that there is more to this Club than at first glance. Realizing that this place could hold a good lead Bullet decided to get herself ready for her trip. Before Bullet had left, her team room's door had opened and the people who entered are Amane and Bang carrying a tired Tao.

"What happened to her?" Bullet had asked after seeing Tao

"We've had an intense training session earlier and Tao had tired herself out greatly. She was so excited about her new weapons and used it as much as she could. Remind me to apologize to Jaune for Tao's intense actions." Bang had said

"Jaune is a lot stronger than he looks I'm certain that he can survive this. Besides this was a good opportunity for Tao to use her new weapons since she needed the experience. Not to mention that the training session helped out Jaune a bit. So all in all I'd say that this was a rewarding experience." Amane had said to Bang

"Say Bullet I see that you are getting your things ready are you going somewhere?" Bang had asked noticing Bullet's belongings

"Yeah I'm going to Vale to get some supplies. It never crossed my mind to stock up on them since coming to Beacon and though I'm well stocked I don't want to run out at the worst time." Bullet had said lying to her team not wanting to take the risk of them stopping her

"You know Bullet our team spars is coming up in a few days and we need to train together as team. Do you think you can train with us one of these days, preferably before Professor Goodwitch's class?" Bang had said

"I'll do some training with you guys as soon as I can. But I think that we should do better if you guys start doing more training than usual so all of you can get stronger and be more prepared for Goodwitch's class and the upcoming tournament." Bullet had said

"I know I'll regret asking this but what do you mean by doing better?" Bang had asked mentally prepared for what Bullet will say

"What I mean is that don't any of you guys notice that all of us first year students have only to be given light work occasionally. I get that they want to ease us into being Huntsman and Huntresses but I think that if we show more skill and initiative we could be doing better stuff that's more suited for Huntsman and Huntresses." Bullet had said

"I see what you mean Bullet but you have to understand that these things take time and if we rush into these things then it will only cause problems in the long run." Bang had said

"I know but I can't help but feel like that I want to show them what I can do. I'm not asking for special treatment I just want a chance. I have to get going I don't want to miss the airship and the stores end up closed." Bullet had said before leaving

"A bit late to go supply shopping wouldn't you say?" Amane had asked Bang

"Something feels off." Bang had said while giving a sideways glance at the door

 **(Beacon Airship Docks)**

After speaking with her team Bullet had managed to get to the airship docks earlier than she anticipated and decided to wait there. When the airship arrived, she had noticed Blake leaving the airship having what appears to be a bag which indicates she went and got some supplies.

"Hey Bullet if you plan on going out for a bit I should probably tell you that the airship will take a few minutes to refuel." Blake had told Bullet

"I'll be sure to do that thanks for the heads up. It's a good thing that my team's classes start in the afternoon tomorrow or else I would be worried about coming back early." Bullet had said

"Say Bullet I'm curious about something, your teammate Tao does she have a hard time in class or with other students because she's a Faunus?" Blake had asked in a concerned tone

"Nah stuff like that doesn't bother her, in fact the only thing that bothers her is her next meal or a chance to train." Bullet had answered

"Let me guess she's so energetic she lets nothing bother her." Blake had said

"Yeah I take it you can relate?" Bullet had asked

"Yep my team leader Ruby is energetic and optimistic. She'll see that things are not as simple as she thinks." Blake had said

"I know what you mean I learned from my days as a mercenary that things aren't all sunshine and rainbows." Bullet had said

"Wait you were a mercenary?" Blake had said surprised by what she's learned about Bullet

"Yeah for the past five years I've done some work with my unit but I was a part of it for my entire life." Bullet had answered Blake

"Would it be accurate to say that you have an important figure with your old mercenary unit?" Blake had asked

"Yep my commander is like a father to the whole unit myself included. Though he's not with the unit anymore since he left the mercenary unit a few years ago. He still visits us occasionally to see how far we came. In fact, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here in Vale or Beacon." Bullet had briefly explained to Blake

"I can relate Bullet, but it's a bit of long story." Blake had said

"I understand Blake, it looks like the airship is about to leave. I better board it or else I will have to wait a while for the next one." Bullet had said before boarding the airship

"I wonder if she came across the White Fang when she worked as a mercenary?" Blake had thought to herself before returning to Beacon.

 **(Junior's Club)**

It has taken Bullet a few hours to find the establishment that she has learned about from doing her research. Once she arrived she noticed that the place has been recently repaired which indicates that someone had started a destructive brawl.

"I wonder who would start a fight in a place like this?" Bullet had thought before she entered

Once Bullet had entered she saw a lot of men in red and black suits wearing red glasses and appeared to be armed. When she looked around she had noticed three people who stood out to her. Two of the people who stood out to her are twins who are wearing a red and white outfit. The third person who is tending to the bar is wearing a suit that is different from the other men in the place. Bullet's mercenary instincts tells her that the man who is the bartender is likely Junior who named the establishment and is in charge.

"Well let's see how this goes." Bullet had thought before she went to the bar.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this?" Junior had asked Bullet while he was tending to the bar

"In Vacuo they don't really care about things like age. Besides I'm new to Vale and I was just taking in the sights. Think you can give me some service around here?" Bullet had asked

"We don't serve little girls here, the last time someone around your age came here we had a whole lot of trouble." Junior had said not painfully remembering a certain brawler

"That's your own fault for being careless, besides I don't want trouble I just want action. Surely you can see things from my view." Bullet had said before dropping some lien down

"Well you seem to be reasonable at least. So tell me what type of action are you interested in?" Junior had said before picking up the lien

"Something connected to criminals preferably." Bullet had answered

"Well the only thing I know is that my guys have been hired to do a job. I'd give you more details but info like that doesn't come free." Junior had said to Bullet

"No need I can handle the rest from here." Bullet had said noticing one of Junior's men leaving the place after she noticed he had taken a good look at her

"Fine but a tip from me, I don't know what you're trying to do. So I advise you to avoid jumping at the chance to throw your life away." Junior had said before he started cleaning the glass

"Then I should get going." Bullet had said before she left

"She reminds me of blondie for some reason Miltia." Melanie had said to her sister

"Yeah Melanie but I can't explain why but she reminds me of that blonde bimbo." Miltia had said

 **(The streets of Vale)**

After noticing the young woman asking Junior a few questions the uniformed man decided to go before he draws attention to himself. Once the uniformed man left he was glad to see that nobody raised a fuss about him leaving the way he did and that the young woman who entered the place is still there. The man figured that he should take in the sights of Vale before he goes and get back to Roman Torchwick before he leaves. Though after few minutes of walking the uniformed man was slammed into the ground with a great deal of force. The man could barely look up, but what he saw was Bullet pinning him down to the ground.

"I've heard that you guys have been hired to do a job so tell me who hired you." Bullet had said before she twisted his arm hurting him

"I don't know what you're talking about." The uniformed man had said

"Don't lie to me!" Bullet had said in an impatient tone before she punched him in the back causing him a good deal of pain

"AAAHHH! That hurts are you trying to kill me?" The uniformed man had said

"Every time I hit something or someone I get stronger with each hit. Now tell me what I want to know or else I will work my way up to your skull and I don't need to tell you what a good hit to your skull will do." Bullet had said threatening the man who started to shake in fear

"IT WAS ROMAN TORCHWICK HE HIRED US TO HELP HIM GATHER DUST BUT WE DON'T KNOW WHY." The uniformed man had said in a panicked tone

"Good now tell me where he is. NOW!" Bullet had said before she twisted his arm again

"Are you trying to throw your life away, he's supposed to be meeting up with members of the White Fang tonight. Besides he will be moving to another location but I don't know where to." The uniformed man had said

"Yet you didn't answer my question." Bullet had said punching his shoulder with a great deal of strength causing him to yell in pain

"He's in an old office building down the street from here. The place has been shut down for months because of the various attacks by the White Fang. That's all I know I swear!" The uniformed man had said in an even more panicked tone

"Thanks for the info." Bullet had said before knocking out the uniformed man

"If I bring in this Roman Torchwick then Beacon will see how capable I am. To think that in a few months I managed to prove myself to both Beacon and to my former Commander." Bullet had said before she reminisced the days before she went to Beacon

 **(Flashback the Mercenary Camp)**

"I'm impressed to see that you've managed to make good progress regarding your skills and mission quality Bullet. It's nice to see that the unit hasn't gone soft since I left." The mercenary commander had said

"The missions I participate in has always been rewarding in some way sir. Though I can't deny the fact that I am curious about the missions that you participate in when you work for that Faunus Scientist, her name is Kokonoe right. Won't you give me some of the mission details Commander Tager." Bullet had said

"Yes Bullet her name is Kokonoe and unfortunately I can't tell you about my missions. Because of the classified nature of the work I've done I can't give you the details. Though what I can say is that working for her gives me a sense of fulfillment that I can truly stand behind. Though she can be a bit complicated to say the least, she does know what is best." Commander Tager had said

"I understand sir some of us still miss you but whether you work with us or not we still consider you our Commander." Bullet had said

"Which reminds me, Bullet since you have shown a great deal of growth as a person and as a warrior. It is time for you to start taking actions for the sake of your future. I know it goes without saying but I know that you will have a career as a Huntress. Now I know that you can simply go to the Academy in Vacuo but me and the others have talked about it and agreed that Beacon will be a good place for you to go to for your education to be a Huntress." Commander Tager had said

"Why Beacon of all schools, is there something wrong with Shade Academy?" Bullet had asked in a surprised tone

"Nothing is wrong with it Bullet. It's just that Beacon has an environment that I believe will be a better fit for you. You may not see it now but once you give it time and a fair chance you will see that going to Beacon is not that bad. In fact, you will see that there is more to life than the next mission and getting stronger." Commander Tager had said

 **(Abandoned Office Building)**

Roman Torchwick has spent the last few months busy with various plans involving Vale. Though the robbery that was interrupted by the little girl who is wielding a giant scythe is still fresh on his mind. He plans to move forward with the operation and learn from his mistakes and failures. Though Roman find it a bit annoying that he doesn't know anything regarding Cinder's long term plans and goals. He figured that whatever she is planning probably has some big payoff.

"That last job was too close of a call for comfort. We need to get more men fortunately the White Fang should be arriving soon." Roman had said as he was going over his scroll

"Once the White Fang gets here the move to the new place should go smoothly assuming no wannabe Huntress gets any bright ideas. I still can't believe she gave us as much trouble as she did. Still we didn't get caught and that is victory enough. Still I'm not looking forward to working with Cinder's street rat lackeys." Roman had said to himself in a low tone

As Roman was going over possible heist plans as he was going over his scroll he heard some noise. Roman figured that it was probably nothing and ignored mentally glad that he was going to be finished with Junior's men soon. After a few minutes the noise happened again and this time Roman couldn't ignore it. When Roman turned to look at the direction of the noise one of Junior's men was thrown in his direction right past him.

"What the . ." Roman had said before he saw a lone figure attacking several people. After a few seconds, a few more people have been thrown with some of them landing near him.

"I'm glad to see that I'm getting my money's worth. Really it is delightful seeing you guys get beaten so thoroughly and easily." Roman had said in a sarcastic tone

Once more people have been thrown, a figure has jumped down from a high ledge. Once Roman had gotten a good look at the figure he sees a young woman with two powerful gauntlets and white hair. The figure is Bullet and she has found Roman after searching for him for a few hours.

"Judging by your clothes and weapons I doubt you're here to deliver pizza." Roman had said

"So you're the infamous Roman Torchwick, you know I bet there's a lot of people who would be glad to see you turned in. It makes no difference to me if you come conscious and healthy or beaten and unconscious. The choice is yours and please be smart about this." Bullet had said before she put her guards up

"Hmm let's see what my choices are now. I could go to jail and face life in prison if I'm lucky. Or I take a wannabe Huntress out before we leave and I get away scot free. You know I am liking the latter option." Roman had said before he fired at Bullet with his cane

Reacting quickly Bullet had dodged to the side to avoid the blast. After successfully dodging the blast Bullet had used the functions of her right arm gauntlet and charged towards Roman at an intense speed. Once Bullet had gotten close she had tried to attack Roman with a strong punch. Unfortunately, Roman wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack and had gotten the full force of Bullet's attack. The punch was strong enough to send Roman back far eventually being knocked to a wall.

Not wanting to give Roman the chance to fully recover Bullet had used her left arm gauntlet and fired numerous shots at Roman. Reacting quickly Roman had ran away to avoid the shots while firing from his cane. Eventually Roman had managed to find cover behind one of the pillars. After getting behind the pillar Roman had blind fired at Bullet without moving from cover. After firing a few shots Roman had decided to look to see if he hit her. Once Roman had leaned over he had saw Bullet and in an instant, she had grabbed him. After grabbing Roman, Bullet had charged up her right gauntlet and gave Roman a strong punch at the torso then blasted him causing him to be launched far.

"Ugh I am not looking forward to the cleaning bill after all of this." Roman had said after getting up and smacking the dust and dirt off of his coat

"The cleaning bill will be the least of your problems!" Bullet had yelled before charging at Roman with her right gauntlet

Bullet had charged at Roman at an even greater speed than before and was focused on beating Roman with one more punch. Once Bullet had gotten close she was prepared to attack Roman with a powerful punch but when she threw her punch something had blocked her. When Bullet looked to see who blocked her attack she sees what appears to be a parasol. After noticing the parasol Bullet had tried to attack again but the figure holding the parasol had quickly attacked Bullet with quick kicks and knocked Bullet back a good distance.

"Thanks for the help Neo my dear. Now let's deal with this Huntress wannabee before we leave here. Time isn't exactly in abundance here so let's get to it." Roman had told Neo with the both of them attacking Bullet

Bullet had spent a good deal of time blocking the hits from both Neo and Roman. Unfortunately, her strength and reflexes wasn't enough to fully protect her from the team attack for the criminal duo. After blocking a hit from Roman, Bullet had tried to attack him when she had the chance. Unfortunately, Neo had attacked Bullet before she could hit Roman. Neo's attack was strong enough stagger Bullet for a brief moment. That moment however, was enough for Roman to shoot Bullet with a blast from his cane. The shot had hit Bullet directly and it knocked her down. Bullet had managed to get herself up but she was exhausted and the blast had hurt her greatly.

"Well I'll give you some credit, you did manage to last a good while. But now you'll pay the price for playing Huntress. Neo my dear if you would." Roman had said before Neo went to Bullet with the intent to kill her

Neo had walked slowly towards Bullet drawing the blade from her parasol. Bullet had tried to gather the strength to fight but she lost too much strength after getting attacked and needs more time to recover her strength. Once Neo had gotten close she had made a motion to attack Bullet. Though before Neo could attack she was suddenly kicked which knocked her back a good distance and before her stood a muscular figure.

"You criminals have made a great error on this day. That attack was intended to kill and I shall not stand by and allow you to take a life. For I am a guardian to both the Humans and Faunus. A protector of love and justice who shall be the defender of the innocent. FOR I AM BANG SHISHIGAMI!" Bang had yelled oblivious to the confused looks he was getting from Bullet, Roman, and Neo

"I can't believe he just said that. Maybe getting killed here is more preferable than this embarrassment." Bullet had said embarrassed by Bang words but grateful for him coming to save her

"Right well erm . . protector since you want to play hero. You'll end up like many heroes have." Roman had said before he proceeded to attack Bullet with Neo walking towards Bang

"Young miss I don't feel comfortable fighting someone of your stature. However this can be avoided if you go to the police station and turn yourself in and . . ." Bang had said before he was jumped kicked by a smirking Neo

"Very well young miss but remember that you brought this on yourself." Bang had said before he proceeded to fight Neo

After getting kicked Bang had proceeded to throw some nails at Neo. The young girl had proceeded to deflect each of them with her parasol. Thinking quickly Bang had thrown a leather ball at Neo. Not wanting to give Bang a chance to attack Neo had dodged the thrown mall but after she did so the ball had exploded and a good number of nails had launched towards Neo.

Realizing that she fell for Bang's trap Neo tried to block the nails with her Parasol. Unfortunately, Neo had unintentionally given Bang an opening to attack her and he took it. Seeing this window of opportunity Bang had quickly dashed to Neo and kicked her up in the air. When Bang had jumped up into the air to give her a follow up kick Neo had blocked it with her parasol and knocked Bang back down to the ground. Neo had her blade drawn as she was going down so she can attack Bang once she landed. Though when she did land she tried to attack Bang but he parried the attack with his gauntlets.

After parrying the attack Bang had jumped back and jumped kick Neo with a good deal of speed and strength. Though once he hit Neo she had suddenly broke apart into broken glass. This has surprised Bang briefly but out of instincts he had blocked an upcoming attack from Neo with great strength.

"At least I won't be bored." Bang had said before he continued to fight Neo

Bullet was able to hold her own against Roman but her fatigue was slowly starting to catch up to her. She has spent a good deal of time blocking Raman's attacks while trying to think of a plan. After a few seconds Bullet had activated the shield of her left arm gauntlet while charging up her right arm gauntlet. Noticing the shield Roman had decided to blast her with his cane and spent some time trying to break the shield that Bullet put up.

After a brief moment Bullet had charged towards Roman while enduring the shots being fired. Once she got close she had punched Roman but there was not much strength behind the attack and she has found herself more tired. After another brief moment she found herself back to back with Bang.

"How are you holding up Bullet?" Bang had asked

"Not bad all things considered. If we keep this up, we can handle these two with no problem." Bullet had said to Bang. After Bullet spoke however her and Bang had noticed several White Fang members arriving at their location with their guns aimed at Bang and Bullet.

"Bullet I'm not the type of person to complain but we are not in a position to keep fighting as things are now. With you not being at full strength and us outnumbered it would be preferable to leave so we can fight another day." Bang had said

"I hate to say it but I agree with that plan. So tell me, do you have any ideas?" Bullet had asked

"Hang on to me." Bang had said before he generated his aura

"You think we're going to let you get away oh protector of love and justice?" Roman had said mockingly

"FU-RIN-KA-ZAN!" Bang had yelled activating his semblance. Before the White Fang had fired at the two Bang had activated his smoke bomb which covered the area

"What the . . . ." Roman had said before he heard a loud crashing noise. Once the smoke cleared Roman, Neo and the rest had noticed a hole in the wall which showed that both Bang and Bullet had gotten away

"Everyone lets get out of here it won't be too long before the police come here and we don't need that unwanted attention." Roman had said before they started to get ready

 **(The Streets of Vale)**

It was an intense encounter for Bang and Bullet but fortunately they both made it out there but barely. Bullet had mentally kicked herself for underestimating Roman and overestimating herself which is something her old commander has told her not to do. They noticed that a couple of police cars were driving to the direction of the building so they decided to leave things to the police.

"Say Bang how did you find me?" Bullet had asked

"After you left I decided to follow you. I managed to find the guy you interrogated and he told me where you went. It took a great deal of my training but I'm glad to see that I succeeded." Bang had said

"Your not mad that I left you guys like that. I had a feeling that you all would try to stop me from going. I just wanted a chance to test my skills without the restrictions of the school." Bullet had said

"I understand your wish to prove yourself but you need to demonstrate patience learning these things takes time and you can't afford to be careless. I know all too well what happens if your careless about your desire to prove yourself I have the scar on my face to prove it." Bang had briefly explained to Bullet

"Hehehe well thanks for saving me Bang. If you hadn't come when you did I could have ended up dead." Bullet had said in a tone of gratitude

"No problem Bullet even though we are on teams I still consider you a good friend. I just want you to know that I will have your back should the need arise." Bang had said

"Thanks I appreciate it." Bullet had said with a smirk

"Your right commander I suppose there is something good at Beacon." Bullet had thought to herself. After the two had spoken to each other Bang's scroll had started to beep.

"Hmm it seems that I have a message." Bang had said before he started to check his scroll

"Lets see it says . . . AAAAAHHHHH!" Bang had yelled in a panic

"Did something happen?" Bullet had yelled

"This message says that my old friend from Ronin-Gai Kagura is coming with his team next week." Bang had said in a shocked tone

"Why do you make it sound as if its bad news?" Bullet had asked

"Once you meet Kagura you will see why. Though to briefly sum things up he can be a handful." Bang had said with a depressed tone

"Well lets get back and get some sleep. We have some intense training to do if we're going to be ready in a few days" Bullet had said

"Your right Bullet the training can help me take my mind off of Kagura." Bang had said

"Yep good things at Beacon." Bullet had thought to herself once again with a smirk before taking a quick glance at Bang

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **First since this story is closer to Volume 2 and since a lot of you guys have been patient I will announce something here. In the volume 2 portion of this story I will confirm ONE PAIRING in this story. I MIGHT confirm two pairings but most likely it's going to be one. However it will be within Volume 2.**

 **Second thing I want to mention is that the two vs two spars will happen next chapter and I have a good idea for which pair should spar with which who and I've been given some good suggestions. Please remember that I can't take all the suggestions that I've been given and there have some good ones that I've been suggested. While I also implement my own spars into the chapter.**

 **Now to explain the chapter concept the poll has been made but I will announce it this chapter:** **Should this story have a fanservice focused Chapter. The reason that this is in the polls is because the story has half of blazblue and it is known (Infamous in some cases) for having a huge amount of fanservice. On one hand it could be a good thing to have a fanservice chapter in this story and people could enjoy it. However, a fanservice chapter could be uncomfortable for people to read especially since it will involve RWBY characters. So I am leaving it up to the readers to decided if there should be a fanservice chapter or not. Though there are a few things that should be mentioned if the majority of people agree that there should be a fanservice chapter.**

 **1\. Everything will still be within the limits of the T rating. So anything that might be seen in a M rating story will not be in the chapter**

 **2\. The fanservice will be balanced for both the males and female's audiences.**

 **3\. There might be more depending on the responses of the first fanservice chapter.**

 **4\. The fanservice chapter could be either a main chapter or a side chapter but it depends on the setting of the chapter.**

 **5\. The first fanservice chapter will take place within the volume 2 portion of this story.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	16. Chapter 16 cross tag battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) In the volume two portion of this story there will be more spars and it will have a lot more people fighting than just team RWBY, JNPR, RJNN, and BLST. Since in volume two more students will be coming to Beacon.**

* * *

Chapter 16 cross tag battle

 **(Team RWBY's Room)**

It has been over a week since the announcement that the duel team battles will occur and several people are excited. It is the day of the spars and Ruby is very excited for the new battles that she will be seeing soon. Also as an added bonus she will be able to see combined uses of team weapons and semblance which also adds to the anticipation she is having.

"Alright team RWBY today is the day that we finally put our teamwork to the ultimate test. We have spent days practicing our team coordination and I am happy to say that we have made some great progress." Ruby had said enthusiastically

"Yeah once we get started we will show everyone that team RWBY is a force to be reckoned with. Shoot once Bullet sees what I can do, I bet she'll be begging me to give her some pointers." Yang had said in a confident tone

"We still need to be careful, if we end up fighting Jin than we could be in a whole world of trouble. Not to mention Ragna, Pyrrha, or Bang. Weiss do you have any strategies for dealing with Jin that can be helpful?" Blake had asked Weiss

"I have a few ideas on how we can deal with Jin. Though whoever Jin is partnered with can ultimately determine things. Though as for the others we need to watch out for, I can't come up with any good strategies since I haven't seen them fight enough times." Weiss had answered

"Well whoever we're up against I'm certain that we'll be ready for whatever challenge awaits us." Ruby had said in an excited tone

 **(Team RJNN's Room)**

It is bright and early and the members of team RJNN are awake and ready for the duel spars that will occur soon. Jin had left out of the room first to go to the library so he can get a head start on another assignment since he wasn't too excited about the spars. Then thirty minutes later Ragna had left to get some fresh air since he is happy that his probation has officially ended. Currently the ones that are in the room are Noel and Makoto

"Alright Makoto we have been training hard for the past few days. So it's time that we show them what our teamwork can do." Noel had said to her friend

"Yeah Noellers once they see us together they will see how strong we are. If Tsubaki was here she will be so proud of us once she sees how much we improved our skills." Makoto had said

"Still do you think Ragna and Jin can work together for today? I'm still scared that they might fight while they are out or during class." Noel had asked in a concerned tone

"I think just for today they shouldn't have a heated fight against each other noellers. Ragna's probation has ended and I don't think he wants to do anything to get into trouble again. As for Jin, well he tends to keep to himself and since he takes his classes seriously he knows not to mess up a crucial day like today. So for the most part we should be alright for today." Makoto had explained to Noel

"Thanks for making me feel better Makoto your right. I know that with duel fights we need to expect the unexpected. But I hope that we don't fight team JNPR." Noel had said before slightly looking down

"I know what you mean Noel. That Pyrrha is something else in a fight. I heard about how skilled she is, considering the fact that she won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row it's to be expected. I remember you telling me that semblance is magnetism, if she gets a hold of my tonfas then I will be in trouble despite my super strength." Makoto had explained to Noel

"Huh . . . oh yeah fighting Pyrrha will be a bad idea for us. I've already gotten beaten by her once and I want to avoid fighting her for a while. At least until a good deal of my skills have made some improvements." Noel had quickly said but not before Makoto had given her a focused look

"Well if we fought Jaune I'm sure it will be a guaranteed win for us." Makoto had said

"Whaa . . but I don't want to fight him. I mean I know he's not that strong but that's no reason to talk about him like that." Noel had said with a slight blush on her face

"I knew it you have a crush." Makoto had said in a teasing tone

"I don't know what you're talking about Makoto." Noel had said with a slightly embarrassed look on her face trying (and failing) to deny it

"Don't worry Noel I'll help you with your crush as best as I can." Makoto had said optimistally

"I . . . um . . . thank you Makoto I appreciate it." Noel had responded with an appreciative smile on her face

"Still you do have competition with Pyrrha so don't let your guard down." Makoto had thought to herself

 **(Team JNPR's Room)**

Team JNPR has spent the previous few minutes mentally preparing themselves for the upcoming class with Professor Goodwitch. The reason is that they all know that it is the day of the dual matches and though they are confident in their own individual skills. Their overall teamwork will be truly tested and they must be able to work together. If they fail to do so then it will be a huge problem for them in the long term.

"Alright everyone let's go over the agenda one more time. Did we do the assignment on the effectiveness of teams for Professor Goodwitch?" Jaune had asked his whole team

"Yes we did Jaune, it is ready to be turned in to the Professor." Ren had said

"Good, now are we all fully rested and focused on today?" Jaune had asked his team

"We're all physically and mentally ready for today Jaune." Pyrrha had answered

"That's good, does everyone have their weapons ready for today?" Jaune had asked

"All of our weapons are good to go and they are working perfectly." Nora had said

"Great, now do any of you guys have something that can kill the nervousness I'm having right now?" Jaune had asked further

"Jaune you have nothing to be nervous about with today's spar. All of us have trained and we know who to partner with so coordination won't be a problem." Pyrrha had said trying to reassure her leader

"Yeah but I really don't like my chances against Jin. I know he lightened up with me but he is still one of the strongest in his class." Jaune had said

"His strength doesn't matter Jaune. All we need to worry about is doing our best and we will be fine. Besides I am confident that you'll be watching my back the entire time when we are out there fighting as pair Jaune." Pyrrha had said in an optimistic tone with Nora getting a thoughtful look on her face.

"You know Jaune I think that the assignment should be looked over, you know for the sake of quality. How about you and Ren go to the library and double check to make sure everything is good. While me and Pyrrha make sure we're ready for the professor's class. We'll meet up with you guys at the library." Nora had said to Jaune

"Well I'm sure there's no harm in it. Let's go Ren." Jaune had said before he left the room with Ren

"Now that those two are gone I now have a chance to talk to you Pyrrha." Nora had said a few minutes after the guys have left the room

"Oh . . . OK Nora what do you want to talk about?" Pyrrha had asked in a concerned tone

"You don't have to deny it to me Pyrrha. I can tell that you like Jaune." Nora had said

"Uh Nora I don't know what you're talking about." Pyrrha had said trying (and failing) to deny it

"Come on Pyrrha it's so obvious that you have a crush on him. So don't even think about trying to deny it. Look I can tell that you're a shy person. So how about I help you out whenever I can. I will Also not tell anyone so this will be between us." Nora had said giving her friend some support

"Thanks Nora, I know it's a bit of an inconvenience but thank you." Pyrrha had said in a grateful tone

"Just don't let your guard down Pyrrha, that Noel girl may not know how to cook. Not to mention you are the better fighter. But I think that she can relate to Jaune in several ways. So as it stands she's competition for him." Nora had thought to herself

 **(Team BLST's Room)**

Within team BLST's room everyone is fully awake, focused, and prepared for the upcoming spars. Once Bang and Bullet had returned to Beacon they had decided to get some rest after their fight against Roman and Neo. After they made sure they were fully recovered they decided to train together for the past few days so Bullet can be better prepared for the dual sparring matches in Professor Goodwitch's class. Though Bullet's pride as a warrior has been wounded with the fact that she had to run away when she did. She understands that she needs more experience before she handles something like that again. Or at the very least don't try to handle things by herself or else the results won't be pleasant for her next time.

"OK everyone we have spent a good deal of time training and improving ourselves. Now this is the day that our efforts will be put to the test." Bang had said to his team in an optimistic tone

"Yep I am real excited for today's sparring match meow. This is a good chance for me to use my Kakaclaws and I can really show them what I'm made of." Tao had said in an excited tone

"Don't try to do anything fancy with those claws Tao. Remember it wasn't that long ago that you had been given those claws and you still need to know how to use them properly. Bang between all of us I have spent more time training with Tao. So how about I partner up with Tao since I can adjust to her fighting style quickly?" Amane had asked Bang

"Hmm well your idea does make sense and you have trained with Tao more than me and Bullet. Alright Amane I'll go with your idea, and I will partner with Bullet." Bang had said in n agreeing tone

"Come to think of it, Bang didn't you tell us that your giant nail is an Aura Weapon?" Bullet had asked

"Yes, I remember telling you guys about it." Bang had answered

"Well have you ever learned how to use it? Aside from using it as a blunt object on your opponents I mean." Bullet had said to Bang

"I have been trying to fully use my Aura Weapon ever since coming here. But so far nothing significant has occurred. I'm afraid that I may never learn how to use my Aura Weapon." Bang had said in a depressed tone

"Listen Bang, I've read about Aura Weapons before coming here to Beacon and I've learned that when it comes to awakening your Aura Weapon you need to be patient. Though there are little to no information about Aura Weapons, one thing that has been consistent though is that they tend to activate under certain circumstances. So maybe the circumstances haven't occurred yet." Amane had said to Bang

"Hmm well I suppose you have a point Amane. I can't let myself be deterred just because things have been slow in terms of progress. Thank you Amane I appreciate your kind words." Bang had said in a grateful tone

"No problem Bang Anytime." Amane had said

"Now lets get going everyone, We don't want to be late for class." Bang had said before he left out with his team

"Hmm I wonder what will happen when you do awaken your Aura Weapon Bang. At the very least it should help you with abnormal threats." Amane had thought to himself before leaving the room

 **(Professor Goodwitch's classroom)**

It is currently mid-afternoon and team RWBY, JNPR, RJNN, and BLST have made it to class along with several other teams such as CRDL. Professor Goodwitch herself is inside the room as well and after her assignments has been turned in to her by everyone. She was ready to proceed with the dual spars.

"Alright class, I see that all of you have turned in your assignments and are now ready to proceed with the two vs two sparring matches. Now just like before all of you will be following the tournament style and I hope all of you have been training. Now before we begin are there any questions?" Professor Goodwitch had asked before seeing Ruby raise her hand

"Yes, Miss Rose." Professor Goodwitch had said calling on Ruby

"Professor I'm curious, do you think we will be able to mix up partners for future dual matches?" Ruby had asked

"Hmm I suppose it is possible but that will ultimately be up to me to decide. Though I do see how useful it will be in situations where you are not with your team. Are there any more questions?" Professor Goodwitch had asked seeing nobody raising there hands

"Alright so who will be the first volunteer?" Professor Goodwitch had asked

"We'll go first Professor." Makoto had yelled before getting on the stage with Noel

"Alright now any other Volunteers?" Professor Goodwitch had asked

"Me and Ren will fight." Nora had said before she got on stage with Ren

"Alright now are all four of you ready?" Professor Goodwitch had asked

"I'm ready Professor." Makoto had asked

"So am I." Noel had said

"Let's do this." Nora had said punching her fists together before grabbing her weapon and Ren nodding indicating he's ready as well.

"Alright you all may now begin." Professor Goodwitch had said before the fighters were displayed on screen

After being told to proceed Nora had jumped back making space between her and half of team RJNN and proceeded to fire at them with her grenade launcher. Reacting quickly Noel and Makoto had dodged to the side while staying together so they can formulate a plan together. Ren on the other hand had ran at them side by side waiting for an opening to attack. As Ren was running he noticed that Noel's eyes had turned blue and he was on guard for anything

"Ren's semblance won't be useful here against us Makoto. Also, we can't use any kind of elctricity against Nora or else we'll make her stronger." Noel had said to Makoto telling her their semblance

"Got it." Makoto had said before she dashed towards Ren and punched him

Ren had successfully blocked Makoto's attack but it had knocked him back a good distance. Nora realizing what happened had focused on shooting Makoto with the intent to knock her out since Makoto's super strength is a problem. Noel on the other hand had fired at Nora at a rapid speed. Nora had then decided to move around the stage to avoid getting hit by Noel's Bolverk. Unfortunately, Nora wasn't paying attention and found herself closer to Makoto. When Makoto was ready to land a strong blow to Nora, Ren had jump kicked Makoto and knocked her away from Nora.

"That was close, if Nora had gotten a direct hit then I doubt she would have lasted long." Bang had said

"I'm still impressed with Noel and Makoto's teamwork capabilities. They know each other strengths and weaknesses and know how to properly work together." Pyrrha had said in an impressed tone

"True but the fight has begun and it could go either way." Amane had said

After a few minutes of keeping each other at a distance, Ren had given Nora a look that indicates he has a plan. Nora had caught on to Ren's look and transformed Magnhild into its hammer for and put it to the ground. Ren had jumped onto the hammer and Nora had launched Ren towards Noel and kicked her away from Makoto and Nora before she could shoot either of them. After the plan had worked Nora had found herself against Makoto in a one on one fight. Makoto had brought out her dust spheres and punched each of them towards Nora as a projectile. Seeing this Nora had a grin on her face and waited for the spheres to get close. Once they got close, Nora had quickly used her hammer and knocked back each of the spheres as if she was playing baseball. Realizing what happened Makoto had decided to dodge out of the way and decided to fight Nora at close quarters.

Ren and Noel had found themselves shooting at each other with no sign of slowing down. Noel's Bolverk can bypass barriers so defensive strategies won't do Ren much good so the only thing he can do is evade until he can come up with a plan. To make matters worse is that he realizes that Noel semblance allows her to know the semblance of other people which limits surprise attacks. After spending a few minutes shooting and evading Noel had transformed her Bolverk into its crossbow form. After seeing the transformed weapon Ren had found himself running from Noel as a sign of caution. Though once he saw Nora and Makoto fighting behind Noel Ren had gotten an idea but he only had one shot at this.

Noel's weapon had spent a few seconds charging up and after a moment she fired it at Ren. Using a good portion of his strength Ren had managed to dodge to the side and fire his weapons StormFlower at Noel. Noel had quickly dodged to the side to avoid the shots but realizes that Ren is firing at Nora. For a brief moment Noel was slightly confused about why Ren would continue to fire at Nora, but when she noticed Ren's bullets had some traces of electricity she realized Ren's plan.

"Oh no." Noel had said before she ran towards Nora and Makoto

Makoto and Nora had spent a few minutes fighting against each other with no sign of backing down. After a few seconds have passed Nora had found herself getting stronger and stronger. Makoto did not know what was going on but she decided to leap towards Nora and tried to punch her. Though once her attack made contact she was surprised because her attack was blocked by Nora. After blocking Makoto's attack Nora had knocked Makoto away. Then Nora had used her hammer and launched herself into the air. While she was in the air Nora had transformed her Magnhild back into its grenade launcher form and shot at Noel and Makoto.

The barrage of grenades being fired had staggered Noel and Makoto but it did not stop them. Before Makoto could launch herself into the air and attack Nora, Ren had attacked her. Noel had tried to shoot at Ren but Nora had landed near her and hit Noel with her hammer. Nora's attack had smashed Noel off the stage which also depleted her aura.

Makoto meanwhile was focused on attacking Ren but found that most of her punches were dodged with ease. Makoto had then decided to punch the ground staggering Ren for a moment. Unfortunately for Ren, that moment was all Makoto needed and she had delivered a powerful blow to Ren knocking him off the stage.

Right now it was down to Makoto against Nora and the both of them have a focused look on their eyes. After a brief moment the two had dashed towards each other and proceeded to attack each other with each attack parried. After a brief moment Makoto had blocked an attack from Nora and quickly punched her. The punch was strong enough to knock her back a good distance and she ended up on the ground. Seeing an opening Makoto had leaped towards Nora with the plan to end it in one blow. Though once Makoto had gotten close she was greeted by a smirking Nora and saw the grenade launcher.

"Oh crap." Makoto had thought realizing what's going to happen

Once Makoto had gotten close enough, Nora had fired her grenade launcher at Makoto and the blast was strong enough to knock Makoto off of the stage. After being knocked off the stage Makoto had found herself barely able to stand up and felt sore all over.

"That concludes this match, I must announce the winner to be Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren of team JNPR." Professor Goodwitch had said

"Alright!" Nora had yelled before she went to check on Ren

"How are you doing Noellers?" Makoto had said as she was helping Noel up

"I'm fine but I feel sore all over. My aura can't kick in soon enough." Noel had said after getting on her feet with Makoto's help

"The both of you did great out there. There were some crazy moments out there but you guys had pulled through and did great against me and Ren." Nora had said to Noel and Makoto

"Thanks Nora we'll do better next time." Makoto had said before returning to her seat with Noel

"That was an excellent match from the four of you. Makoto I praise you for utilizing your super strength for defensive purposes as well as offense. However, please keep in mind that your use of your semblance limits your combat capabilities and I noticed that Nora's weapon has caught you off guard. Please be more careful next time. As for you Ren, I see that you are more of an agile fighter but you need to put more focus into offense or else you will find yourself in a battle of attrition." Professor Goodwitch had said to both Makoto and Ren with them both nodding in agreement

"Now then are there any more volunteers?" Professor Goodwitch had asked

"Me and Tao volunteer Professor." Amane had said as he was walking down to the stage with Tao

"Alright Mr. Nishiki now is there anyone else who will volunteer?" Professor Goodwitch had asked

"Me and Blake will go. It is time for ladybug to take the stage." Ruby had said before she rushed towards the stage equipped with her scythe with Blake slowly following her

"Ladybug, really Ruby?" Jaune had thought to himself

"Wow Tao those claws are neat. What do you call them?" Ruby had asked impressed by Tao's new weapon

"I call these the Kakaclaws and I have gotten really good with these." Tao had said

"I can tell since all this time you've been using your natural claws. But we're going to see how good you are with those new claws." Ruby had said excited about the fight

"Good luck sis." Yang had said cheering for her sister

"You four may now begin." Professor Goodwitch had said before they went at it

Ruby and Blake had started the match by shooting at Tao and Amane. Reacting quickly Amane had used his semblance to summon his scarf and blocked the shots protecting himself and Tao. After a few seconds Tao had decided to run around Ruby and Blake hoping to find an opening to attack them from. Not wanting to take any chances Ruby had used her semblance to run towards Tao with intense speed and attacked her with her scythe. Though before Ruby's attack could land Tao had parried Ruby's scythe attack with her Kakaclaws.

After spending a few minutes of blocking Blake's shots, Amane had decided to take evasive actions and run towards Blake using his aura scarf to block each shot from Blake. Once Amane had gotten close he tried to attack Blake with his scarf only for Blake to dodge the attack. After dodging Amane's attacks Blake had transformed her Gambol Shroud into its katana form and tried to attack Amane. Unfortunately for Blake Amane had gracefully dodge each slash gracefully and after a few seconds of dodging has managed to kick Blake staggering her for a bit.

The staggering did not last long and Blake had recovered quickly ready to fight Amane. After a second Blake had transformed her weapon into its cleaver form and tried to attack Amane with it. Amane on the other hand has found himself gracefully dodging Blake's attacks and had found himself getting closer to Tao.

"Amane still moves with such grace and elegance, I wouldn't be surprised if he's a professional dancer." Pyrrha had said to her friends

"Hmm if Amane is this graceful when he fights, I wonder if he will be up for a duet performance. A dancer and a singer performing on stage would be a pleasant thing." Weiss had thought to herself

After a few minutes of fighting each other Ruby and Tao had found themselves separate from each other taking some breaths. Ruby was glad to see that Tao had improved from the last time they spared against each other. Not to mention Tao using a set of weapon claws instead of her natural ones helps Tao out greatly. Tao on the other hand found herself enjoying the spar she is having against Ruby. Tao did not go through something like this since her sparring days with Tora Kaka.

A brief second has passed and the two had dashed towards and their respective weapons had clashed against each other. After the clash both Ruby and Tao were pushed back making some space between the two. Though once Tao had gotten close to Amane he had grabbed Tao with his scarf and helped her recover.

"Let's switch." Amane had said before he went towards Ruby with Tao going to Blake

After seeing Tao pursue her Blake decided to shoot at Tao hoping to slow her down. Unfortunately, Tao's speed and agility had allowed her to dodge a lot of the shots and get closer to Blake. Once Tao was close enough she had leaped towards Blake and landed on top of her. Before Tao could attack she had sniffed Blake out of instincts and slightly confused.

"Huh you smell like meow." Tao had said before she got knocked off by Blake who has a confused look on her face

After knocking Tao off Blake had put more focus onto her attacks. Tao had quickly blocked the majority of the attacks but she wasn't quick enough and found herself getting attacked by Blake. After getting hit Tao had found herself knocked back close to the edge of the stage. Fortunately, Tao didn't get knocked off and have barely avoided getting off the stage. Seeing Blake getting closer Tao had decided to use the extension features on her claws and launched it towards Blake. Blake had side stepped out of the way and tried to attack Tao as she was getting closer. Reacting quickly Tao had blocked Blake's attack with her other claw and had kicked Blake when they were close to each other. The attack on the other hand had knocked the both of them back.

"I see that Tao has gotten a lot stronger." Bullet had said

"True but Blake is holding her own especially well against her." Bang had said while watching the fight

After a few seconds, Tao and Blake had attacked each other with their weapons with each attack being parried. Tao had tried to use her semblance but realizes that Blake's relentless attacks is preventing her from doing so. Blake on the other hand was slowly being overwhelmed by Tao's energy and strength and had to prevent her from using her semblance or else the outcome would not be favorable for her. After a few more seconds of fighting Blake had thought of a plan that would deal with Tao. Blake had jumped back after blocking another attack and extended part of her weapon towards Tao. Seeing this Tao had side stepped out of the way but it was what Blake wanted.

Once Tao had dodged to the side, Blake had quickly wrapped Tao with the ribbon that is attached to her weapon and pulled her. Once she was close Blake had attacked Tao with her sword and after a few seconds of attacking Tao, Blake knocked her off the stage.

"Looks like that's it for Tao." Makoto had said

"She did put up a good fight though." Noel had responded

Amane has spent the previous few minutes fighting against Ruby and he had spent a good portion of the fight dodging her scythe attacks gracefully. After dodging another one of Ruby's attacks he had quickly dodged an attack from Blake. Seeing Blake made Amane realize that Tao had lost to her but is proud that Tao had given it her all. Since seeing Blake tired made Amane realize that fighting Tao had exhausted her greatly. After a brief moment Amane had found himself dodging attacks from both Ruby and Blake. While dodging the attacks Amane had thought of a plan but knew that he had to act quickly or else he would lose.

After a few more minutes of dodging attacks, Amane had used his semblance to summon his scarf and quickly wrapped it around Blake's sword. Once Blake's sword was wrapped Amane had pulled it away from her and wielded the weapon himself. Blake was surprised at this but did not show it. After losing her weapon she had gotten behind Ruby and allowed her to fight Amane while he was armed with Blake's Gambol Shroud in its sword form. Once Ruby had dashed to Amane the two had fought furiously against each other with the blades clashing against each other.

After spending a few more minutes of fighting against Amane who's armed with Blake's sword, Ruby had found herself trying to find an opening but she couldn't. Several minutes have passed and Ruby had thought of a plan and decided to jump back and got beside Blake. Once there was space between Ruby and Amane she used her semblance to run around the area at a high speed. As a result of running around the stage using her semblance Ruby had created a whirlwind of rose pedals while also firing at Amane with Crescent Rose. Sensing the shots Amane had quickly dodged each shot and figured out a way to deal with Ruby. After dodging a few more shots Amane had used his semblance to summon a sash and stretched it out. After stretching it out Amane had successfully caught Ruby's weapon while she was still holding it.

Ruby did not let go of her weapon and decided to run around using her semblance. After a few seconds of running Ruby was slowly getting faster and her momentum was increasing. Ruby had ran towards the end of the stage and tried to pull Amane in but he was holding his ground. Ruby had repeated this a few times but when she did it again Amane had dissipated his sash and Ruby had found herself close to the edge and was waving her arms losing her balance. Amane had quickly gotten close to Ruby and gave her a light push causing her to fall off the stage. After Ruby was off the stage Amane had pointed Blake's sword at Blake after noticing she was close.

"Not a good idea to keep fighting when your unarmed." Amane had said to Blake

"Your right I concede." Blake had said forfeiting the match before being given back her Gambol Shroud

"The winner of this match is Amane Nishiki and Tao Kaka of team BLST." Professor Goodwitch had announced

"Sorry Ruby I wouldn't hear the end of it from Bullet if I forfeited like last time without putting up a fight." Amane had said to Ruby

"It's no problem Amane in fact I had a great time. I also like how Tao managed to use her weapons. I just wish I could have fought her one on one for a bit longer." Ruby had said in a slightly depressed tone

"I'm sure you will have a more proper rematch next time. Isn't that right Tao?" Amane had said after noticing Tao coming up to the both

"Yep I had a good time with Bow girl and Rose girl. We should go at it again and this time I'll get better with my weapons meow." Tao had said in an excited tone

"Alright Tao and I'm looking forward to it." Ruby had said

"A quick tip from me Ruby, in the future try to have more control over your semblance. or else the people your fighting against will be able to predict your attacks." Amane had advised to Ruby

"Thanks Amane I'll keep that in mind." Ruby had said in an appreciating tone before returning to her seat

"Wow Amane has managed to turn that match against sis around real fast." Yang had said impressed at how skilled Amane is

"Hehehe I wish he fought me with that level of skill and strength when we fought." Ragna had said to himself

"Now class are there any more volunteers for the dual spars?" Professor Goodwitch had asked the class

"Jaune we should go out there and show them how much you have improved?" Pyrrha had said to Jaune in a low tone

"I don't think it's a good idea Pyrrha. It's been a little over a week since you started training me and we haven't done anything in terms of team training. Besides I'm not exactly ready now maybe a little more time but not now." Jaune had said

"I understand Jaune, maybe next time." Pyrrha had said understanding his reason

"Me and Bullet will volunteer Professor." Bang had said before he got onto the stage with Bullet

"Alright Mr. Shishigami, now is there anyone else?" Professor Goodwitch had asked the whole class. Before Yang could volunteer to fight so she can settle who is stronger between her and Bullet, she saw Ragna getting up and walking to the stage without saying anything.

"Is there a problem Ragna?" Professor Goodwitch had asked wondering what is going on with him

"Jin we have to work together for the sake of the team. We can get back to tearing each other apart later but right now we have to do this. Unless you're willing to hold the team back because of your stubbornness." Ragna had said to Jin with a daring look in his eyes. After a second Jin has walked down to the stage with a focused look that is scaring some of the other students. After a moment, he had made it onto the stage and took a look at Ragna.

"If it wasn't required for us to work together for class, I would beat you here and now brother." Jin had said to Ragna before focusing on Bang and Bullet

"Alright the four of you may now BEGIN!" Professor Goodwitch had yelled before they fought each other

Jin has made the first move by sending a strong ice sword wave towards Bang and Bullet. Reacting quickly Bullet had stepped in front of Bang and generated a barrier with her left gauntlet blocking the attack. After Bullet blocked the attack Bang had used his speed to run towards the brothers and proceeded to punch them. However, Ragna had stood in front of Bang and blocked his attack with his sword. Ragna had then proceeded to kick Bang back and changed his blood-scythe into its scythe form and attacked Bang while keeping a moderate distance. Jin on the other hand had decided to use his semblance and summon numerous ice blades and launched them at Bullet. Instead of dodging or blocking Bullet had decided to punch each of the ice blades with her fists and she slowly got stronger from each impact.

After punching the last ice blade Bullet had fired at Jin with her left gauntlet with numerous energy blasts. Thinking quickly Jin had used Yukianesa to cut the ground and managed to create an ice trail on the ground. Jin had then slid down the ice trail getting closer to Bullet while deflecting her energy shots. Once Jin had gotten close enough he had tried to slash at Bullet hoping to freeze her instantly. Fortunately for Bullet, she had generated a smaller shield on her gauntlet and blocked each sword attack with it. After blocking a few hits Bullet had tried to punch Jin. Unfortunately, each punch that was thrown by Bullet had either missed or had been parried. After a few seconds Jin had successfully cut Bullet's leg causing it to be frozen, with the ice building up through her body. Reacting quickly Bullet had generated her aura and punched her frozen leg causing the ice to shatter and saved herself from freezing further.

"Bullet has managed to save herself from being frozen from Jin's Aura Weapon. An impressive feat from what Ragna told us about Jin's sword." Ren has said

"Yeah I still know how it feels to be completely frozen by that sword." Jaune had told Ren

Bang and Ragna had spent the last few minutes parrying each other's attack. Ragna has maintained his stance while attacking Bang with his scythe. While Bang had furiously punched each scythe attack with his fists hoping to find an opening. After a few seconds Bang had jumped back and threw some of his special nails at Ragna with great speed and force. After quickly returning blood-scythe back to its's sword form Ragna had deflected each of the nails at an incredible speed. Though after a few seconds of deflecting the nails Ragna had felyt something hit his foot and when he looked to see he saw a ball with a red shiny object inside.

"Oh damn." Ragna had thought when he realized he fell for a trap.

After seeing the ball it had exploded which Ragna was unfortunately caught in. The explosion was strong enough for him to be a little staggered but it gave Bang a chance to throw some blue nails at Ragna's legs with good precision. After the nails had hit Ragna's legs they got frozen and Ragna was unable to move. This gave Bang a chance to get close to Ragna while his aura was being generated.

POLVERIZING FIST!" Bang had yelled before he landed a fiery punch at Ragna which launched him back a good distance.

After being knocked back Ragna was impressed at Bang's strength and had thought of a plan to turn the tables. Ragna had launched a powerful aura stream attack towards Bang. Bang had thought of withstanding the attack but knew that it could be what Ragna wanted and decided to jump into the air to dodge it. After Bang jumped into the air he had noticed that Ragna was below him but his aura was generated as well. A brief second Ragna's sword was generating the same aura energy that was similar to his aura stream from earlier.

"INFERNO DIVIDER!" Ragna had yelled before he swung his sword upward while Jumping.

The attack had hit Bang and Ragna had swung Bang into the ground and followed up with a downward slash attack which had hit Bang. After Bang was hit, Ragna had tried to do a downward stab but Bang had blocked it with the bracers on his legs and tried to punch Ragna from below. Seeing the attack coming, Ragna had quickly dodged out of the way which gave Bang enough room to get back up.

"Not bad Bang, I guess you must have been training huh. I could have done without you shouting though." Ragna had said rubbing his ears

"My apologies but I was caught in the moment. Besides you did the same thing earlier with your aerial attack." Bang had countered

"Good point, but now let's see how you do when I don't hold back. RESTRICTION RELEASE!" Ragna had yelled bringing the strength of his aura to full power

"You shall see soon enough. FU-RIN-KA-ZAN!" Bang had yelled activating his semblance

After the both of them had brought themselves to full power they both charged towards each other at a high speed. Ragna's full power had surprised the audience because they are all feeling the strength of Ragna's aura and it is intimidating. Professor Goodwitch had seen Ragna's release the seal on his arm but she has never been close enough to feel its aura and she could tell that it was very powerful. Though how powerful Ragna was is something that the Professor is curious about.

"What exactly are you Ragna?" Professor Goodwitch had thought to herself

"This sensation I'm feeling, is this really Ragna's power?" Blake had asked

"Yeah I still remember how I felt the first time I saw him release his seal. I sparred with him once and trust me when I say this, don't underestimate him under for any reason." Yang had advised to her team

"Wow a seal that suppresses his power, that is so cool." Ruby had said in an impressed tone

"That's not all, the scary part is that his brother Jin, he can fight against Ragna at full strength like it's nothing." Yang had told her team

Bullet and Jin had spent the last few seconds parrying each other's attacks with no sign of slowing down. However, one look at the screen and it could be seen that Bullet's aura meter is slowly getting lower and lower. After a few more seconds, Bullet had blocked a powerful sword attack from Jin and it knocked her back a good distance. Before Jin could do a follow up attack, Bang had attacked Jin. Though the attack was blocked quickly, Bang did succeed in stopping Jin from finishing off Bullet. After his attack was blocked Bang had ran to Bullet while he maintained his semblance.

"Jin is a lot stronger than I thought. How are you holding up with your opponent Bang?" Bullet had asked

"Ranga is indeed powerful and truth be told I was afraid Jin would beat you. I came back here because I felt you needed help. One of them is already powerful but if I have to deal with both of them. then the outcome would not be favorable. Still I did notice something about Jin's semblance and his sword. I have an idea after I act go for Jin. While my semblance is activated I am in a position to fight Ragna while he is at full strength." Bang had explained to Bullet before he activated the fire dust in his gauntlets again

After a brief second Bang had hit the ground with a great amount of power and caused a heat wave. The heatwave was felt by everyone in the classroom and on stage. Though the purpose of the heatwave was not lost on Jin and he realized what Bang's plan was. Bullet had quickly launched herself towards Jin using the parts on her right Gauntlet. Before Jin could react, Bullet had successfully hit Jin and smashed him back with great force. Bang on the other hand had attacked Ragna at a blinding speed and Ragna was barely able to block the attack. Ragna had managed to hold his ground and withstood the attack from Bang. After the two had clashed both Bang and Ragna had spent time parrying each other's attacks trying to find an opening.

Because of Bang's idea Jin has found himself unable to use his semblance since Bang had dried out all of the moisture. To make matters worse, Bullet did not lighten up on her assault and kept attacking Jin hoping to land a critical blow against him. After another second of blocking Bullet's attack, Jin had kicked Bullet away and generated enough aura for a sword wave attack. Bullet had blocked the attack but it was strong enough to push her back a good distance. After space has been made between them, Jin has used his Yukianesa to generate cold air and restore the moisture in the air which also restored the use of his semblance. Noticing this, Bullet had taken the left piece of her gauntlet of and attached it to her right gauntlet and started to charge up her aura and her gauntlet. A brief moment has passed and Bullet had charged towards Jin with a good deal of speed and power. Once Bullet had gotten close Jin had quickly slashed passed her at an impressive speed. After a brief moment Bullet had found herself frozen all over and after a second the ice she was encased in had shattered.

After the ice shattered Bullet was barely able to stand but look at her aura level she sees that it is close to the red. Jin wanted to deal with Bullet further but knew that he needed to help Ragna (much to his chagrin) since Bullet will be easier to deal with later. After Jin made his decision Jin had fired a sword wave at Bullet. The attack had hit Bullet and she was partially frozen. After freezing Bullet Jin had made his way towards Ragna so he can attack Bang.

Bang and Ragna had been at it for a good deal of time but neither one of them is slowing down. After Ragna's sword attack was blocked Ragna had punched Bang and kicked him back a good distance. Ragna had quickly made his way towards Bang prepared to deliver a powerful attack. But Bang had defended himself with his giant nail. Before Bang could think of a plan to beat Ragna before he overused his semblance, Bang had to slightly reposition his giant nail to block an attack from Jin.

"This doesn't look good for Bang." Ruby had said in a tone that is mixed with worry and anticipation

Bang had held his own against the brothers and when he peeked to see where was Bullet, he saw that she was frozen and is having trouble breaking out of the ice. Before Bang could be overwhelmed something unexpected had happened. The giant nail that Bang used had started to glow and several markings appeared on it. After a second the giant nail had a strong burst of aura and it pushed back the brothers. After being pushed back Ragna had made a motion to go and attack but he could not use any of his aura. To make matters worse he couldn't even lift up his huge sword. It wasn't any better for Jin since he also couldn't use his aura. Yukianesa had also lost its power and the sense of power that Jin's aura weapon had is gone.

"What happened?" Jin had said with a hint of frustration

"I don't know, the weapon my master has given me had did this on its own." Bang had said

"Damn it feels like all of my aura is gone completely." Ragna had said before he looked up at the screen to see that his and Jin's aura is reduced to zero

"Is everyone alright?" Professor Goodwitch had said before getting on the stage

"Yeah, Bang's weapon did something and I can't use my aura. Say Bang maybe this is the because of your Aura Weapon?" Ragna had said

"But I don't know what happened to cause it to activate. Maybe if I . . ." Bang had said before the markings on the giant nail disappeared and the brothers could use there aura again.

"Whew back to normal." Ragna had said relieved that he got his power back

"It seems that due to unusual circumstances I must declare this match to be a draw." Professor Goodwitch had said not sure of what to make of the situation herself

"Wait professor, the action of my Aura Weapon was not intended and in good consciousness I must ask that you allow team RJNN this victory." Bang had said to Professor Goodwitch

"That's not necessary Bang, we should have been better prepared for what could have happened. Besides its not like you cheated or anything so in my eyes you won fair and square." Ragna had said

"Before the both of you try to argue about this allow me to clarify this. The use and function of Bang's special weapon was something that was unexpected and stopping the combatant's aura is unheard of. Therefore, I believe that announcing this as a draw will be the best course of action and I will speak to the Headmaster so I will know the proper course of action in the future. Mr. Shishigami if your giant nail is really the fabled Aura Weapon then I highly recommend you learn how to master it." Professor Goodwitch had explained to Bang and Ragna

"I understand Professor." Bang had said

"Now class is dismissed you may all go now. Oh and before I forget Ragna, Bang I commend your display of power but next time please don't call out your attacks. It's unnecessary and it telegraphs your moves and abilities." Professor Goodwitch had said to Bang and Ragna

"Yes ma'am." Bang and Ragna had said before they left

"Hmm an Aura Weapon that can stop aura and Ragna's level of power. It seems I'm going to have a lot to discuss with Ozpin." Professor Goodwitch had thought before she fixed the stage and left.

 **(Clinic in Atlus)**

It has been a few days since Litchi has found Carl and brought him to the clinic. Litchi was successful in treating Carl's injuries with the help of her friend Linhua and the doctor that runs the clinic. After making sure the young boy was OK Litchi had left to tend to her own affairs but she made sure to come by every day to check on him. At first it did bother Litchi that the giant metallic figure never left Carl's side. Though after some time Litchi sees that it poses no threat and she is glad that the metallic figure isn't attacking anyone. Though what did give Litchi a good deal of concern is that Carl has been sleeping for a long time. At first she thought he was in a coma but after using her semblance she sees that he was just exhausted and hasn't slept for days.

"This poor boy. I see that you've been through a lot haven't you." Litchi had said before stroking Carl's forehead gently

"His heart rate is steady and so is his breathing. The boss agreed with your assumption he was hit with a heavy case of fatigue. Though what could have happened to have caused him to neglect his health like this?" Linhua had said

"I don't know but he is recovering and that's important." Litchi had said before she felt some movement

"Dad why? My sister, what happened to my sister?" Carl had said in his sleep while crying

"Has he spoken in his sleep before?" Litchi had asked Linhua

"No, he mainly mutters but we couldn't make out what he's saying before." Linhua had said

Well, I see that the recovery process is steady so that's a good thing." I have to get going Linhua. If something happens contact me immediately." Litchi had said before she started to leave. As Litchi was leaving she took another look at the metallic figure

"I don't know what you are, but I'm glad to see that you are watching over him." Litchi had said to the metallic figure before she left. Unknown to her however a black ooze substance with a face was outside the clinic and looked at the place. Similar to a beast waiting for its prey. This black ooze is named Arakune and through disastrous circumstances this is his appearance.

"I se… th. Au.. of a Maid. . ins… bu. n.. th. Sou..e. I wi.. wai. an. foll.. th. tra.. unt.. I fi.. th. sou..e. Th.. onc. I fin. the sou… I wi.. cons… it. It wil. hol. me unt.. I con…. on. o. th. thr.. Azures HAHAHAHAHAHA" Arakune had said

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **First I want to explain Arakune's speech. Since in the blazblue games his text have may partial words I want to keep that in the story. Whenever Arakune appears in a chapter I will provide the translation to what Arakune is saying to prevent some confusion.**

 **Arakune's translation: "I sense the aura of a Maiden inside but not the source. I will wait and follow the trail until I find the source. Then once I find the source I will consume it. It will hold me until I consume one of the three Azures HAHAHAHAHAHA"**

 **Now to explain the results of the two vs two sparing matches**

 **Noel and Makoto vs Ren and Nora**

 **At first glance Makoto's semblance would be more than enough to tip the match in her and Noel's favor since it doesn't need to be activated like Nora's. However, it takes more than strength to win and Ren has been established to be a smart person and though Noel knew what there semblance was she did not know Ren's plan to strengthen Nora. Even though Noel has an Aura weapon Ren is a fast and agile fighter and he will focus on dodging Noel's attacks while strengthening Nora with the thunder dust. As for Makoto she is stronger than Nora especially since her semblance is super strength. However, her fighting style limits her fighting capabilities and the long-range attack options that she has can be deflected right back at her. Another thing to keep in mind is that Makoto's super strength is effective in close-range. While Nora is a powerhouse close range and at a distance which would have been enough to beat Makoto with Ren strengthening her semblance.**

 **Blake and Ruby vs Tao and Amane**

 **Tao is still a strong person but keep in mind that she is using weapons that she has recently gotten and has not developed the skills to use them properly. So when it got to Blake fighting Tao the odds was stacked against Tao. Since Blake has more skill and experience as a fighter and with her weapon it was only a matter of time before Tao lost. Though Tao I also strong in her own right since she was strong enough fight Blake to a point that she was tired and Blake does have limits. When it got to Blake and Ruby fighting Amane, he knew that Blake would not be at her full strength and it made getting her weapon easier so he will have an easier time fighting against Ruby. Amne is a very observant person and when Ruby used her semblance it did not take Amane long to figure out what Ruby was doing and where she was going which allowed him to predict Ruby's movements and allowed him to attack properly**

 **Ragna and Jin vs Bang and Bullet**

 **Rnga and Jin knows they have to work together but it doesn't mean they have to like it. As far as they were concerned them working together was nothing more than a means to an end.**

 **Now for the fight, Bang had the speed, strength and semblance to stand against Ragna. Bullet on the other hand is not that effective against speedy and agile character like Neo something that is similar to Yang. Jin is a very fast, skilled. and agile character and he knows that he doesn't need to beat Bullet in one blow since she is strong. He just needs to weaken her bit by bit. Eventually one of two scenarios would occur, he tires out Bullet or he freezes her slowly so he will be in a position to beat her like he beat Jaune (Back in chapter 7). Though what caught the brothers off guard is that Bang's Aura Weapon Phoenix Rettenjo had activated which has the power to stop aura. Since Professor Goodwitch did not know what to make of the situation because it is unusual she figured it will be best to declare a draw.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	17. Chapter 17 Scar of the White Fang pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) This chapter is the start of the White Fang arc that is in the last two episodes of RWBY volume one. A fair heads up, similar to the Jaunedice story arc I will be doing a few different things with the White Fang arc in this story and it is two parts.**

 **Also from what I have seen of volume 5 so far, a lot of what happens so far falls within my long-term plans for this story. So it looks like I don't have to make too many adjustments while I am still able to put my own ideas into this story.**

* * *

Chapter 17 Scar of the White Fang pt 1

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

It is currently mid-afternoon at Beacon and after finishing her morning classes Blake had decided to walk around Beacon for a bit. Ever since she came to Beacon Blake had learned a great deal about Remnant and the world. Also during the process Blake has managed to improve her skills and had become part of a team. Though somewhere in the back of Blake's mind is a sense of caution that Blake must constantly maintain. It did catch her by surprise that Makoto has managed to find out her secret and Tao had suspected something. Though despite everything overall her secret has been kept.

There is a potential problem in the form of her teammate Weiss though. Blake had learned early that she should be cautious when she is around the young heiress. Though she did learn that Weiss has a less than pleasant attitude when it comes to the White Fang. Blake had seen that Weiss's attitude leaves a lot to be desired but Blake hopes that she doesn't lose her patience.

"I can walk these halls a dozen times and there would still be a lot about this school I don't know about." Blake had said out loud

"BOW GIRL!" Tao had said in a loud tone while hugging Blake from behind startling her

"Um Tao what are you doing?" Blake had asked after shaking Tao off

"I smelled that you were nearby and I couldn't resist myself. You smell just like meow but your scent is different." Tao had said which slightly startled Blake

"What do you mean by that Tao?" Blake had asked in a cautious tone

"Well I have lived in the Kaka Village for a long time so I know how to smell other people like meow. This is so exciting I can't wait to tell my team." Tao had said in an excited tone oblivious to the look of horror from Blake

"Um listen Tao, I'm happy that your excited to find someone like me. But do you think that you can maybe keep it to yourself? I mean it's a bit complicated and I am still trying to find a way to tell everyone." Blake had said hoping Tao doesn't reveal that she is a Faunus.

"Hmm OK I don't understand but I'll do it. Anyways I have to go to the training room and get better with my weapons." Tao had said before she left

"Hey Blake!" Ruby had yelled getting Blake's attention but briefly startling her. When Blake turned to look she saw Ruby along with the rest of their team

"Ruby, Weiss, Yang what are you guys doing here?" Blake had asked hoping they didn't hear her conversation with Tao

"Well Weiss had heard that some of the students from the other Academies will be coming to Vale sometime today. So she had decided that we should go and see them since we represent Beacon. In fact, we were looking for you so we can do this as a team." Ruby had told Blake

"I assume none of you will take no for an answer?" Blake had asked in a deadpan tone

"Nope." Ruby, Weiss, and Yang had flatly responded to Blake

"Fine I'll come along, I just hope that this doesn't take too long." Blake had said going with her team to Vale. Before they went too far they heard a loud groan that had gotten their attention. When team RWBY turned around they saw Bang with Jaune, Noel, and Makoto

"Is there something wrong Bang? We heard you groan a second ago, the Professor didn't say you need to get rid of your Aura Weapon, did she?" Ruby had asked in a concerned tone

"No Ruby, Professor Goodwitch had spoken to the Headmaster about it and she told me that because it is the function of my weapon and not an underhanded trick it will be my victory if it ever happens again. Though she did highly suggest that I learn how to use my Aura Weapon." Bang had explained to Ruby

"So why do you look so down Bang?" Yang had asked

"It's because my friend from Ronin-Gai is coming today." Bang had answered

"Come on Bang I doubt he's that bad. Besides it's nice that you're going to see an old friend." Jaune had said trying to cheer him up

"Why are you here Jaune?" Ruby had asked

"I was out minding my own business when I ran into Bang. Since I didn't have anything better to do, I figured that I should spend some time with Bang since he looked he could use some company." Jaune had explained

"Looks like you wanted to hang with Bang huh?" Yang had said making a bad rhyming pun with an awkward silence

"Tough crowd, OK so why are you and Noel with these two Makoto?" Yang had asked

"Me and Noel had heard that our friends from Atlus will be coming to Vale today. When we ran into Bang and Jaune we heard that our friends are on the same team together. If I remember correctly their team name is KKMT (Comet). Though from everything Bang and Tsubaki told me the guy is a major handful." Makoto had explained to team RWBY

"Wait Tsubaki is coming as well?" Weiss had said in a very surprised tone

"Sure, that won't be a problem will it Weiss?" Makoto had said in a mocking tone

"An annoyance, only an annoyance." Weiss had said in an irritated tone

"I can't wait for Mai to get here. I promised her that once she arrives I'll cook some food for her to try since I know some new recipes." Noel had said oblivious to the look of horror from Jaune, Bang, and Weiss

"Wow that sounds good, do you mind if I tag along?" Ruby had asked

"Ruby will be busy helping me study, won't you Ruby?" Weiss had said trying to save Ruby from a major threat in the form of food

"I can help you anytime Weiss, but a chance to taste test some new recipes is likely a lot more exciting." Ruby had said to Weiss not taking the hint

"Say goodbye to your teeth Ruby." Weiss had thought to herself

"Your welcomed to come along too Jaune if you want." Noel had said nervously

"Um sure I'm not doing anything and it does sound exciting." Jaune had said

"Well now that we have that established let's go." Ruby had said before she left along with her friends

"Jaune why in the world would you endure her cooking. Did you forget what happened last time. I heard you were sick for hours." Makoto had whispered to Jaune in a low tone

"I know, but she worked hard on the food she makes and I figured that I should at least endure it." Jaune had whispered

"Jaune listen to me I'm her friend, but if I see a chance to avoid eating the food she cooks I'll take it." Makoto had whispered feeling sorry for what he'll endure soon

 **(Vale Docks)**

It did not take team RWBY and their friends long to get to the docks in Vale. Most of them were excited at the fact that they will see some of the different students that will be coming to Beacon. Though on the other hand they also know that more than likely they will be participating in the tournament. Knowing this they know that they will need to better their skills and teamwork capabilities if they are to last long in the tournament.

"Remind me again why we are spending our Friday afternoon when we have no classes to be here." Yang had said in a slightly annoyed tone

"Because we need to properly welcome the students from the other academies. Since we're students of Beacon we represent Vale and it is our duty to show them a proper welcome." Weiss had briefly explained to everyone

"That's a very good idea Weiss, you're so kind and considerate and you take your position as a student of Beacon seriously." Jaune said in an impressed tone trying to impress Weiss (While trying to not sound like a suck up)

"Really Jaune, you sound like a major suck up." Yang had thought to herself

"You're here so you can spy on the students so you'll know what they can do." Blake had said figuring out Weiss's intentions

"You can't prove it." Weiss had said before running off to the ship that docked

"Well she's determined to not be caught by surprise by the other students." Bang had whispered to Makoto

"True but it won't do her much good since our friend knows her semblance and how she fights." Makoto had whispered to Bang

After a few minutes of walking around the docks, the group have managed to make it to one of the loading docks that one of the ship has stopped on. Several people have steadily gotten off the ship and the majority of them looked like tourists. Though a few seconds later several students had started to get off of the ship.

"Look at all these students that's coming here everyone. Hard to believe that soon we will be sharing the school with students from different Academies." Noel had said

"It is a bit hard to believe but look on the bright side. With this many students coming to Beacon. Then that means a whole lot more unique weapons could be coming our way for us to see." Ruby had said in an excited tone. After a few more seconds the whole gang had noticed a beautiful long red-haired girl with blue eyes. After she stepped off the boat she had looked around and had started to wave at the groups direction.

"HEY TSUBAKI!" Makoto had yelled before running to her friend as Tsubaki was walking to the boardwalk

"It's so good see you again Makoto and how have you and Noel been doing?" Tsubaki had said as she was being led to the group

"We've been doing great in fact let me introduce you to our new friends. The one in the red is named Ruby Rose. Ruby this is Tsubaki Yayoi" Makoto had introduced to Ruby

"Hi Tsubaki, it's nice to meet you." Ruby had said greeting Makoto's friend

"The one with the blonde hair is Yang Xiao-Long another good friend. The one with the bow is named Blake Belladonna she's a bit mysterious." Makoto had said introducing Yang and Blake

"What's up." Yang had said in an energetic tone

"Hello." Blake had plainly said

"Of course, you remember Weiss." Makoto had said

"Tsubaki your looking well." Weiss had said with a hint of bitterness

"You're looking well also Weiss." Tsubaki had said in an equal bitter tone

"What's wrong with those two?" Ruby had asked in a whispered tone

"Makoto told me that those two have been rivals for years." Yang had responded

"OK let's go Tsubaki, there's a lot I want to show you and trust me you'll be as amazed as I was." Makoto had said getting Tsubaki away

"Alright Makoto I always have been curious about what Beacon looked like. Aside from what you've been describing to me." Tsubaki had said as she was taken away by Makoto

"Makoto seems happy to see Tsubaki." Jaune had said

"Well Tsubaki has always been a good friend to me and Makoto. Ever since the first day we met in one of the Atlus schools. Oh look it's another old friend of me and Makoto's. HI MAI!" Noel had yelled waving at a girl with long blue hair with red eyes

"HI NOEL!" Mai had yelled running to her friend and giving her a quick hug

"I'm so happy to see you here, Makoto had already with Tsubaki before you came but I want to introduce you to my friends. This is Ruby, Yang, and Blake, you already remember Weiss." Noel had said introducing Mai to team RWBY

"Hi Mai, it's nice to meet you. Ooh is that a chain spear?" Ruby had said before looking at her weapon

"It's nice to meet all of you and it's good to see you again Weiss. Hey Noel, who are the two guys that are with you?" Mai had said in a friendly tone

"The two guys that are with us are other friends of ours. The one in the green is named Bang Shishigami and the blonde one is named Jaune Arc." Noel had said introducing the guys

"Hello Mai, it's nice to meet you. A friend of Noel's is a friend of mine." Bang had said in a kind tone

"Hehehe it's nice to meet you to Bang." Mai had said in a friendly manner after chuckling

"Hi Mai I'm Jaune Arc as Noel had said. Sweet, smooth and it rolls of the tongue." Jaune had said trying to sound impressive

"Oh so you're the famous Jaune Arc I've heard so much about. ." Mai said before Noel stopped her

"OK Mai let's get going so I can show you around Beacon." Noel had said in a hasty tone getting her and Mai far away from them

"Your right Noel, he is cute." Mai had whispered to Noel

"I wonder what that was about?" Jaune had asked with a confused look

"Eh no clue, Oh look that guy has a huge sword that's bigger than Ragna's." Ruby had said noticing a young man with spiky black hair wielding a large sword

"That my friends is my friend from Ronin-Gai Kagura Mutsuki. KAGURA OVER HERE!" Bang had said before he waved at Kagura to come to where he is. After looking at Bang's Direction Kagura had decided to jump off the ship and land directly on the boardwalk. After he landed, he had recovered and looked as if it was merely a small feat for him.

"Always the show off." Bang had muttered before Kagura had gotten closer

"Well if it isn't Bang Shishigmi, I know it's only been a few months but long time no see." Kagura had said with a smirk on his face

"Yes it is good to see you again." Bang had said to Kagura

"Hmm what does my eyes see?" Kagura had said after looking at team RWBY

"These are my friends team RWBY, and the blonde young man is named Jaune Arc." Bang had told Kagura

"Well how about you introduce me Bang? I mean I am your friend and it would be quite rude of you. In fact let me properly start introducing myself, my name is Kagura Mutsuki leader of team KKMT." Kagura had said in a soothing tone

"Hello Kagura my name is Blake Belladonna." Blake had said to Kagura

"Hmm nice slim and sturdy thighs, good waist. Hmm sharp yellow eyes with a bow, possibly a cat Faunus nice bonus if she is. Good bust as well. Overall I'd give her a grade of a B." Kagura had said

"The one with the silver hair is named Weiss Schnee." Bang had said introducing Weiss to Kagura

"It's a pleasure." Weiss had said giving a respectable bow to Kagura

"Hmm she has a pristine and elegant look about her. She's the heiress to the Schnee Duct Corporation so I need to be careful with how I address her. Her thighs and Waist are slim and stable so its a nice quality. Her bust is moderate so I shouldn't try to get all grabby Overall a solid grade of a B." Kagura had thought to himself after looking at Weiss

"The blonde is named Yang Xiao-Long." Bang had said introducing Yang

"Nice to meet you." Yang had said in a casual tone

"Nice and thick thighs, very well-endowed bust. Great waist figure. Looks like a brawler so I need to watch myself or else she'll launch me far. But she also looks like the adventurous type. Overall I'd give her a good grade of an A." Kagura had thought enthusiastically after looking at Yang

"And their team leader is Ruby Rose." Bang had said after introducing Ruby

"Hiya Kagura, nice sword I can tell it's a zweihandler, and judging by its position on your back, you can use it with one hand." Ruby had said impressed by Kagura's sword

"Hmm short stature so I shouldn't expect anything with waist and thighs. I shouldn't think much on her bust. Looks like she needs to drink a lot of milk." Kagura had thought to himself after glancing at Ruby

"Her skills are quite impressive Kagura, after all she made it to Beacon at just 15 years old." Bang had told Kagura

"JAILBAIT, JAILBAIT, JAILBAIT, JAILBAIT, CAN'T GET ANY IDEAS." Kagura had thought as a lot of alarms went off in his head

"Oh and I should also tell you Kagura, that Ruby is Yang's little sister." Bang had further explained to Kagura

"Hmm if I can make good with the kid then I should have a shot at Yang. It looks like this might have a silver lining." Kagura had thought to himself before formulating a plan to interact with team RWBY

"You know, Bang did tell me through scroll messages that he had made some friends but he never told me how incredible each of you are in your own way." Kagura had said in a charming tone

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Yang had bluntly said

"But it's not flattery if I mean what I say, Weiss is it? So tell me I take it people call you an ice queen, but you know what I consider you an ice angel. In fact, I bet a smile from you can bring warmth to the coldest of places." Kagura had said charming the heiress

"Well uh . . . thank you for the flattery Kagura." Weiss had said in a charming tone

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Jaune had yelled in a frustrated tone (yet its oblivious to the people around him)

"Yang tell me something, judging by your get up it's safe to assume that you like thrills and adventures?" Kagura had asked maintaining his charming tone

"It's that obvious, you should hear about some of the crazy things I've done." Yang had said casually

"Well now you have me interested in your own stories Yang. In fact let me tell you some of the things I've done in Ronin-Gai you see . . . ." Kagura had said before a cold grip grabbed his shoulder's

"Kagura I've been looking all over the ship for you. Yet I am not surprised that you are out here womanizing." A stern male voice had said

"Dang it I should have known that you would show up at the worst time. Everyone this is Hibiki Kohaku. He is another member of my team and is a shadow that constantly looms over my shoulders." Kagura had said

"Maybe if you spend less time womanizing then I wouldn't have to loom over your shoulders. I apologize if Kagura did anything stupid ladies, but he has always been a handful." Hibiki had said

"He's actually been no problem for us." Ruby had said with her team silently agreeing

"Then let's keep it that way, let's get going Kagura. We have to catch up to the others and get to our rooms." Hibiki said in a tone that indicates he wasn't going to take no for an answer

"Fine I'll get going, and I will see each of you jewels later." Kagura had said before he gave them a quick blink before leaving

"I should get going as well, see you all around." Bang had said before he left to catch up with Kagura and Hibiki

"Well it was certainly nice meeting everyone. I should get going and eat Noel's food before I get back to my team. I will see you all later, even you ice angel." Jaune had said trying to imitate Kagura (and failing)

"Just go." Weiss had said in her usual cold attitude causing Jaune to leave in a hurry

"Well they all seem to be nice people and I can't wait to see what their weapons are like." Ruby had said after meeting everyone

"HEY STOP THAT FAUNUS!" A man had said getting team RWBY's attention

When they all looked they see a blonde-haired monkey Faunus running from two people while holding a banana. After the monkey Faunus got far enough he had was hanging off a light post while casually eating a banana. After a few seconds two more men had ran to where the Faunus was at.

"You no-good Faunus stowaway!" One of the men had yelled

"Hey, a no-good stowaway would get caught. So that means I'm a great Stowaway." The monkey Faunus had said before throwing the banana peel at one of the men chasing him. After throwing the banana peel the monkey Faunus had started to run away further and ended up running past team RWBY. Though as he was running he had quickly blinked at Blake before he ran further.

"Quickly we must go after that Faunus and observe him." Weiss had said before she started running after him

The girls have been spending a few minutes chasing after the Monkey Faunus. Though after a few seconds of pursuit they all had stopped after noticing several police officers at a Dust Shop that had looked like it had been broken into. The girls had noticed this and stopped their pursuit of the Monkey Faunus being chased. They all decided to get a closer look at the damaged shop.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the police officers with a concerned look on her face

"Robbery, this is the third Shop this week. Though you kids should be alright it doesn't look like anybody was hurt." The policeman had said

"That's terrible." Yang had said in a somber tone

"It's still strange though, the only thing that was taken was Dust. All the money is still there." The second policeman had said

"Great first that office building that Roman had escaped from a little bit after we all arrived. Then all the Dust being taken from around Remnant." The first Policeman had said

"Looks like it was the White Fang, all signs points to them after all." The second Police Officer had said

"It wouldn't be surprising in the least if those terrorists are behind it." Weiss had said in a stern attitude

"Don't talk about the White Fang like that. They aren't terrorists and we don't know for certain if they are really behind this." Blake had said defending the White Fang

"Hey everyone, let's get back to chasing that guy before he got lost." Ruby had said trying to prevent Weiss and Blake from having an intense argument with them silently agreeing

After leaving the crime scene the team had tried to look around for the Monkey Faunus but couldn't find him. Feeling a little frustrated Weiss had decided to walk away but as she was walking she had bumped into an orange haired girl knocking her over unintentional with little effort.

"Salutations." The orange haired girl had said oblivious to the fact that she is on the ground which slightly surprised team RWBY

"Are you OK? We didn't see where we were going." Yang had said in a concerned tone

"I'm wonderful, thank you so much for asking." The girl had responded

"Maybe you should get up." Yang had said to the girl

"Your right I should get up." The girl had said before quickly getting up which caused team RWBY to take a quick step back

"My name is Penny it's a pleasure to meet you all." Penny had said to team RWBY

"My name is Ruby." Ruby had said

"My name is Weiss." Weiss had said

"My name is Blake." Blake had said

"Did you hit your head when you fell down or something?" Yang had asked before getting a quick hit from Blake

"Oh my name is Yang." Yang had said correcting herself

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Penny had said

"You said that already." Weiss had said in an annoyed tone

"So I did." Penny had said

"Listen, sorry for knocking you down but we have to get going." Weiss had said as she and her team was leaving

"See you around friend." Ruby had said as she was catching up to her team

"That girl is really weird." Yang had commented to her team

"Now I wonder where that Faunus scoundrel ran off to?" Weiss had asked herself but before her and her team went far Penny was standing in front of them.

"What did you say?" Penny had asked

"I'm so sorry I thought you didn't hear me." Yang had said in a panicked tone while Weiss was flabbergasted at Penny's speed)

"No not you, you." Penny had said as she was walking to Ruby

"Uh" Ruby had said slightly confused

"You called me friend, am I really your friend?" Penny had asked with a worried look on her face (oblivious to Weiss, Yang, and Blake waving no behind her)

"Um sure, why not." Ruby had said much to the shock of her team

 **(Beacon Academy Entrance)**

"So this ends the wonderful tour of Beacon Academy Tsubaki." Makoto had said with a lot of enthusiasm

"Wow, I'm glad to see that you like Beacon so much Makoto. It's also nice to see that this Academy has its share of charm and appeals. Despite the lack of advance technology I can see that this is a good school. I just wish the rest of my team could stay together. Well at least Mai is with Noel, and Hibiki is keeping Kagura out of trouble." Tsubaki had said impressed with what she sees of Beacon

"Well I'm glad that you like the tour. Oh and something I should tell you Noel has a crush. Oh, but don't tell her I told you because I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. But you're our best friend so I don't think it's much of a problem." Makoto had said in a panicked tone

"Makoto you should be fine as long as I don't know who Noel has a crush on. Which reminds me, I remember from your messages that Jin is a part of your team. So have you seen him around lately?" Tsubaki had asked

"Not really, he mainly shows up in the dorm, Library, and class. Though what he does in his spare time I have no idea. The only thing I do know is that him and our team leader fights a lot." Makoto had said

"That doesn't sound like Jin though. Maybe there is more to the story than we know." Tsubaki had said. Though before they could talk further they heard the noise of two people arguing. When they looked to see who they saw that it was Weiss and Blake who are arguing with each other.

"You are spectacularly arrogant Weiss, all you have done is treat the Faunus like they will always be criminals." Blake had said arguing her point

"Yet haven't they joined an organization that's known for terrorism? If they join the White Fang knowing their reputation. Then they became part of the bigger problem." Weiss had said arguing her point

"Look theirs Makoto and that girl Tsubaki, maybe it would help if we hear their point on this." Yang had said bringing her team to Makoto and Tsubaki

"Makoto, Tsubaki I'm sorry to spring this on you, but we have an issue that we would like your opinion on." Yang had said to the two girls

"OK is there a problem?" Makoto had said

"Well Weiss is judging all of the Faunus based on the actions of the White Fang. While Blake is saying that Weiss judgmental while defending their actions what do you two think about this?" Yang had asked the girls

"Well Weiss does have a point that the White Fang's actions are destructive. But at the same time it's not fair to judge the Faunus based on the actions of one group. It's always been Weiss's problem." Tsubaki had said

"Yet more and more Faunus are joining them knowing full well that they are doing. They want to destroy all humans and they don't care about who suffers." Weiss had responded to Tsubaki

"Yet your family is contributing greatly to the problems the Faunus have Weiss. If your family or better yet your father cared about the Faunus then they wouldn't have such controversy about their labor forces." Tsubaki had said which angered Weiss

"I'm not surprised that you would defend the Faunus Tsubaki. After all your family has been rumored to financially support the White Fang. Are you saying that you'll continue to defend terrorists after the wipe out humanity?" Weiss had said

"Weiss, I see that you have some personal history with this issue. But you have to admit that your attitude and your family's company have made things worse in several ways." Makoto had said which frustrated Weiss further

"I can clearly see that people are turning against me so I'm going." Weiss had said before she went inside the Academy

"Weiss wait, we can still talk this out." Ruby had said shortly before going after Weiss

"Sorry about putting you two through this, things just got complicated between Weiss and Blake really quickly." Yang had said apologizing

"Don't worry about it Yang, Weiss has always been like that for as long as I can remember. So you can at least see why I try to stay out of her way. To be fair to Weiss though it's not completely her fault that she's being Judgmental." Makoto had said

"But her attitude consistently makes things worse for people. You have to admit Weiss consistently displays a poor attitude and feels entitled because of her family name. I do care about my family but I was raised not to have such a mindset." Tsubaki had told Yang

"I know that she can be difficult, I still remember the first days of meeting her. But she is still a good person inside." Yang had said

"I'm not denying that but Weiss does need to think about her attitude and how she talks to people. I need to go and catch up to my team, it was nice seeing you again Makoto, and it was nice to meet you and your team Yang." Tsubaki had said before she left

"I need to go as well Yang. Weiss irritated me and quite frankly I need go and calm down." Blake had said before she left while also not wanting Makoto to unintentionally reveal her secret

"Say Makoto I remember you telling me that you knew Weiss back in Atlus but only to an extent. Did she ever give you a hard time for being a Faunus?" Yang had asked in a concerned tone

"Nah but mainly because I tend to focus on staying out of her way." Makoto had responded

"By the way, what did you mean by Weiss's views aren't completely her fault?" Yang had asked

"It's a long story but let's just say that I came close to making a very awful decision that would have proven Weiss right. Now I'm just trying change things my own way. I promise I'll tell you another time but right now is not a good time, besides I have to get going." Makoto had said before she left

"Alright see you around Makoto." Yang had said as she was waiving Makoto goodbye

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

"Weiss just calm down." Ruby had said trying to catch up to Weiss

"This is ridiculous Ruby, ever since it was brought up all I've been hearing are people defending those terrorists." Weiss had said in an angry tone

"Come on Weiss you know that's not true. There is probably more to this, so let's just calm down and hear why she has to defend the White Fang so much." Ruby had said trying to calm Weiss down

"Oh and what is there to defend Ruby? Do you see people defending the Grimm because they are just misunderstood creatures?" Weiss had said before walking away in a hurry. Though before too long Weiss had bumped into Jin much to her embarrassment

"Oh I'm sorry Jin, I was irritated and I didn't see where I was going." Weiss had said in a slightly nervous tone

"You normally maintain a proper level of Composure Weiss. What happened to have caused you to act like this?" Jin had asked

"My teammate is calling me judgmental for my attitude towards the White Fang because I consider them terrorists. Yet they fail to realize that they have done nothing but terroristic actions towards humanity. Though somehow I'm considered the bad guy for acting cautious towards all Faunus." Weiss had briefly explained to Jin

"Weiss you're attitude towards the Faunus shows that you are being judgmental towards the Faunus as a whole which isn't fair and is unacceptable. However, you have made a valid point about the White Fang." Jin had said

"You don't know what you're talking about Jin!" Blake had said in a furious tone overhearing what she heard

"It is exactly as I said Blake, Weiss is wrong for judging the Faunus based on the White Fang. However, it is hard to defend an organization that has managed to do more harm than good." Jin had said

"They're just misguided people, if more people defend the Faunus like Ragna. Then they wouldn't need to take such drastic actions." Blake had said to Jin

"Oh really, then how do you explain how they went from a peaceful organization of protesters, to a bunch of extremists. I find it real interesting how their actions contradict their intentions numerous times. I have heard how people consider the Faunus to be monsters, yet the White Fang's recent actions have justified humanities claim. Like that Ilia girl who broke the teeth of her classmates a few years ago." Jin had said in a bold tone angering Blake. After hearing Jin's words Blake had grabbed Jin by his shirt and pushed him against the wall out of anger

"How dare you Jin, you don't know what it's like. Your no better than Cardin." Blake had said in a tone that is seething with rage

"I can see that you have strong feelings about the White Fang and the Faunus Blake, so tell me something. I heard that you were there when Velvet was being picked on by Cardin. If you feel so strongly about the Faunus and the White Fang then why didn't you do anything to help Velvet?" Jin had said causing Blake to let go at the strength of the question itself

"Exactly my point, the White Fang claims they represents the Faunus. Yet didn't they realize that by taking such drastic actions they make the Faunus look bad and in turn make things worse. Instead of properly dealing with those directly responsible of the mistreatment of the Faunus. They decided to deal with all humans and do actions worse than what the humans have ever done to the Faunus. Instead of the long and proper fight for equality they decided to take a shortcut and do things the easy way. By doing such things they have lost the support of the humans who emphasize with them. Makoto has endured the same hardships as many other Faunus out there, yet she endured, made her life better with her own strength and never crossed a line like those extremists has done. If the White Fang followed her example then maybe I wouldn't be so critical of them." Jin had explained his point before making a motion to leave

"Not to mention Makoto didn't lie about who she is. You would know all about that Blake, you bow is proof." Jin had in a low tone to a stunned Blake that Ruby and Weiss didn't hear before he left

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." Ruby had thought

 **(Team RWBY's Room)**

It has been hours since team RWBY have returned to their room. Unfortunately, both Blake and Weiss have been arguing and it doesn't look like neither of them are backing down. It hurts Ruby to see her two friends argue like this silently hoping that they would reach a compromise. Ruby and her sister Yang are doing the best they can to stay neutral about their position of the White Fang but they still want their friends to stop arguing.

"You do realize Blake that you are doing nothing but defending an organization that hates humanity, right?" Weiss had asked

"They don't hate humanity they just want equality!" Blake had said

"Well they have a very funny way of going about it. It's just like Jin said their actions goes against their desire for equality." Weiss had said

"They wouldn't have to take such drastic actions if humanity treated the Faunus better. It's because of people like Cardin and the Beast Wall Tactic that justifies their hate for humanity!" Blake had argued to Weiss

"Yet they have not taken responsibility for all the deaths they have caused for their so-called crusade!" Weiss had said arguing her point to Blake

"You are doing nothing but discriminate against the Faunus. Treating the White Fang like pure evil!" Blake had boldly told Weiss

"I treat them like evil because I'm a victim!" Weiss had said which stunned her team

"Do you know why I'm not trustful of the Faunus, why I despise the White Fang. It's because they have been at war with my family for years as long as I can remember. They have killed family friends and board members. In fact, I still remember that years ago a group of Faunus have tried to kidnap me trying to prove themselves to the White Fang. If it wasn't for Jin I would have been gone, or worse." Weiss had explained to her team

"Weiss I'm so sorry." Ruby had said trying to calm down Weiss only to be shrugged off

"You know why I despise the White Fang, it's because they have caused problems for me and my family and it made my childhood very difficult. I have seen numerous times that the White Fang are nothing but liars, murderers, and thieves. The White Fang have done absolutely nothing to prove me wrong." Weiss had said to Blake

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake had said before having a stunned look on her face realizing what she said. After a heavy second have passed Blake had quickly ran out of the room. A few seconds after Blake had ran out of her team's room she ran passed Ragna and Makoto.

"Blake what happened?" Makoto had asked with a concerned look on her face

 **(Beacon Entrance)**

After yelling her statement to her team Blake had realized that she had revealed herself to be a Faunus to her team. looking at the statue Blake had removed her bow and it revealed a pair of cat ears. Blake felt guilty and finally realized the full weight of the situation she's in. She realized that though she had good intentions she did start things off as a lie to her team and ran away after that fact was revealed.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." A voice had said getting Blake's attention and it was revealed to be the Monkey Faunus

"My name is Sun Wukong, I take it you had a bit of a rough day." Sun had said trying to be pleasant to Blake

"They found out, didn't they?" Makoto had said in a concerned tone

"I revealed it, you were right Makoto it did make things worse." Blake had said in a depressed tone

"Blake, I see that your hurting right now but running away is not going to make things better. Isn't that right erm." Makoto had said before she realized she doesn't know Sun's name

"My name is Sun, and she's right running away never solves anything." Sun had said in energetic tone

"I can't go back there, at least not right now. I don't want to drag you guys into this though" Blake had said in a depressed tone

"Don't worry me and Sun will be there for emotional support. Besides we don't have any classes so it won't be a problem for us." Makoto had said

"Yeah, besides it's much better than leaving you alone like this." Sun had said

"Then it's decided." Ragna had said after he appeared

"Ragna, what are you doing here?" Blake had asked in a concerned tone

"I have a good idea of what's going on. Come on everyone I know where we can all go, it'll take a few hours to get there so we'll have a chance to rest up. Thank goodness there's late night shuttle services." Ragna had said before he started leaving with Blake, Makoto, and Sun following

"Where are we going Ragna?" Blake had asked in a concerned tone

"We're going to where I lived before I came to Beacon. It's near the Vale Border so it'll take us a few hours to get there." Ragna had said they all continued to leave

"Hmm I better text Yang about this so she won't worry about her teammate." Makoto had thought before she texted Yang the short version of the situation before catching up to the other three

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **To prevent some confusion team KKMT (Comet) is made of Kagura Mutsuki, Hibiki Kohaku, Mai Natsumi, Tsubaki Yayoi. Kagura is the leader of team KKMT and his perverted and womanizing traits are still there.**

 **Also to prevent a misunderstanding the main intention for Jin's scene in this chapter is to show that he is very critical of the White Fang's actions. Not to mention that it has been confirmed in this story that Jin is known for being hard to deal with. Jin is not racist and if it appears that he is racist then I apologize and if you guys want I will change the conversation to better reflect that.**

 **Fun fact I am very tempted to write a gag scene involving Qrow, Relius, and Doctor Watts that is a big homage to Fullmetal Alchemist since their voice actors voiced characters in that series. But since I didn't properly introduce Doctor Watts into this story I can't do it. Besides I am not ready to bring in gag scenes in this story, I might do it but no promises.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	18. Chapter 18 Scar of the White Fang pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) To answer a couple of quick questions I have received. First, I am fully aware of Mai's situation in the main series and that will still exist in this story but in a different way. Rest assured I will treat Mai with the same respect and dignity that I will treat anyone in this story, so she will not be mistreated because of her situation. I am not going into detail about Mai in the author's note because I know there are some people who don't know the full details of who she is.**

 **Second, Ragna's and Jin's street clothes appearance at this point in the story is based off of their design in the main games. Though Ragna's coat has less belts and Jin's coat doesn't have the NOL symbol and the blue sleeves. Once this story gets to the volume 4 story portion of RWBY some of the blazblue characters will have new outfits. I would say who but I might risk giving away some event spoilers.**

 **Also when Blake ran out of the room in the previous chapter she ran past both Blake and Ragna. Ragna figured out very early on in the story that Blake is a Faunus which comes as no surprise since Jubei trained Ragna. After seeing Blake run out along with Makoto while remembering Weiss's overall attitude. He figured he should show some support since he does care about the Faunus. Though he does not care much for Weiss though.**

* * *

Chapter 18 Scar of the White Fang pt 2

 **(The Vale Transit)**

A few hours after Blake revealed to her team that she was a Faunus she had found herself in a frustrating position. Looking back on the whole thing she had yelled out her statement out of anger because of all of the statements that Weiss was making. Though she greatly disagreed with Weiss's statements about the White Fang and her thoughts on the Faunus as a whole. A part of her had to admit that Weiss is justified in her attitude about the White Fang. However, another part of her believes that Weiss doesn't full understand the struggles of the Faunus since the young heiress have lived in luxury for her life. Unfortunately, Blake's first action after unintentionally revealing herself was to run, which in a sad way proved one of Weiss's points about the Faunus. Right now, Blake is looking out of the train window thinking about what to do next.

"You think she will be OK?" Sun had asked Ragna and Makoto in a low tone

"It's hard to say until she tells us how she's feeling Sun. A couple of months ago I warned Blake about hiding her Faunus traits from other people. Especially knowing full well that Weiss is on her team. I just didn't think it would be this bad though. Let's just give her some space and eventually she'll come around." Makoto had responded to Sun

"After we get off we'll have to walk the rest of the way. It's not a huge distance so we should get there pretty quickly." Ragna had told everyone

"Say Ragna, why are you helping Blake? I know that Blake is Yang's teammate and all that but you two barely know each other." Makoto had asked

"Thanks to my training I figured it out early on that Blake is a Faunus. Since that snobby heiress is on her team I figured that the big reveal wouldn't go well with that prissy brat. Personally I would tell her off but it looks like Blake wouldn't go back anytime soon and you would stick with her. So rather than risk you two go missing I figured that you all should go to a safe place at least until she can sort this out. Besides I didn't have anything better to do this weekend. So I figured that this could make for an interesting story that I did something that a team leader should do." Ragna had explained to Makoto

"Well it's nice to see that your trying to act kind and responsible, I'll just ignore the part that this will help you kill your weekend boredom." Makoto had said

"Thanks for letting me come along as well Ragna. I know that you don't know me but I feel like I should tag along." Sun had said

"Well Blake and Makoto are OK with you, and you look like a friendly face so why not. Besides this beats touring Vale and sitting in the dorm room all day and this might lead to something interesting." Ragna had said with a small smirk

 **(The Church)**

A few hours later after getting off the station the group had found themselves on the grassy plains after a few minutes of walking. Roughly thirty minutes later the group notices a lone building that looks like a church. Which is fortunate since it is past midnight and the group looks very tired. After seeing the Church Ragna had went on ahead of the group so he will be able to properly explain the situation to Sister Celica. Once Ragna got to the door he began to knock loudly since it is late night and both Celica and his sister are likely asleep. After a few seconds, someone opened the door.

"Yes . . . Ragna is that you?" Someone said who turned out to be Celica

"Hey Sister Celica, look I know that it's late but something happened and me and the others need to stay here for a bit." Ragna had said before he pointed his thumb towards Blake, Makoto, and Sun

"I see Ragna, your friends look tired so they can stay. You can explain the situation to me in the morning when everyone is ready." Celica said in a kind tone

"Let's go inside everyone." Ragna had told them as they were going inside to get some much-needed rest

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

"That sounds like an excellent idea that you have Amane. If you can give me a video that shows a rough draft of your proposal then I will make my decision on whether it can be approved." Headmaster Ozpin had said

"Thank you Professor Ozpin, I have already made some preparations so it will take some time to get ready. Once I have a demo video ready I will make sure you will have the demo and it will be top priority. Als,o I can assure you that it won't interfere with my studies and it will all be non-lethal." Amane had told the Headmaster

"Then I'm looking forward to it." Headmaster Ozpin had told Amane before he left to his own business

"Now I just need to . . .hmm" Amane had thought before he noticed team RWBY minus Blake. Taking a quick look at them he noticed that most of them had a concerned look on their faces and figured that something must have happened between them. After noticing this Amane had decided to go to the girls to see if he could help them in any way

"Ruby I see that you all look down, is there something wrong?" Amane had asked with a concerned tone

"Hi Amane, it's just that well, Blake and Weiss had an intense argument all day yesterday and things had gotten to a point that Blake had to run away. Though what has us worried is that Blake never came back last night." Ruby had briefly explained in a worried tone

"We shouldn't worry about her Ruby. After all, we have learned last night that she is capable of taking care of herself." Weiss had said in a harsh tone

"Well what were you guys arguing about?" Amane had asked

"It's um complicated." Yang had said while stroking her hair

"What's complicated about it, we found out that she's lied to us." Weiss had said in a bitter tone

"Oh dear, I take it you guys figured out that she's a Faunus huh?" Amane had said which shocked the remaining members of team RWBY

"Uh Amane, how long have you known?" Ruby had asked still shocked that Amane knew

"Hmm if I had to guess it was a few months." Amane had answered which stunned the girls further

"How did you figure out that she's a Faunus? For all you know she could be associated with those White Fang terrorists. Or better yet, why haven't you felt the need to tell any of us this." Weiss had said in a judgmental attitude

"Well I thought that you guys would have at least figure it out by now, she is your teammate and friend after all. Though to answer your first question Weiss, there were plenty of signs that she's a Faunus, such as her cat like reflexes, her night vision, and the fact that she never takes off her bow. As for your second question Weiss, it wasn't in my place to tell anyone that she's a Faunus and if you guys haven't figured out that she's a Faunus then why should I tell you." Amane had explained to the girls

"Well Amane is just one person, I'm sure nobody else could have known that Blake was a Faunus." Yang had said

"Well you are all still missing a teammate so I'll help you look." Amane had said

"Sure if you want, but I'm pretty confident that she's alright. In fact, I'm confident that she will be back with us before we know it." Yang had said in a confident tone while remembering Makoto's text messages

"Then it's decided team RWBY minus Blake plus Amane will go on a special mission to look for our special friend Blake." Ruby had said with a lot of optimism

"Assuming she didn't do anything to get herself arrested first." Weiss had said in a sarcastic tone

"Come on Weiss don't be like that." Yang had told Weiss

"I'm just pointing out some scenarios." Weiss had said maintaining her bitter tone

"This is going to be a while, oh well this should be interesting at least." Amane had thought

 **(The Church's Room)**

It has been several hours ever since Ragna had taken everyone to the Church he lived at with his siblings. After everyone had gotten a proper rest they all had woken up and had eaten before deciding to help out around the Church since Blake wasn't talking to anyone anytime soon. While they were at it, they also decided to help the other nuns at the orphanage nearby and everyone had left except for Blake and Celica.

"Are you OK, I see that you have a lot on your mind?" Celica had asked Blake in a kind yet concerned tone

"A few things happened, I would rather not talk about it." Blake had responded choosing to answer the person who gave her and the group a place to sleep

"I understand then I won't pry further. Though it will help you out if you talk to people you trust. After all, you might be able to find a good solution to whatever problem you're having." Celica had said before she heard some voices come inside causing her to leave Blake's room

"What trust did I build, that wasn't based on a lie?" Blake had asked herself

 **(The Church's main room)**

"You know I never would have thought that a lot of kids wanted to lay on my tail. Though I wish they wouldn't have jumped on it after seeing some of the kids fall asleep on it." Makoto had said while rubbing her tail

"Well at least your tail wasn't pulled relentlessly like my tail was. It still hurts when I move it. Though I didn't expect the other Faunus kids to join in with the human kids as well." Sun had said rubbing his tail like Makoto is rubbing hers

"Hey it wasn't that bad all I did was kill some weak Grimm, now that was boring." Ragna had said in a casual tone

"Screw you Ragna, have a tail like me and Makoto and you will know how it feels." Sun had said

"I would still find a way out of it. Besides Saya helped treat both of your wounds, didn't she?" Ranga had said

"She is such a sweet little kid, in fact she is as adorable as Carl. Though I didn't expect her hair to have grey streaks in her blonde hair." Makoto had said

"Yeah her hair has always been like that." Ragna had said

"Still it's actually nice to see Human and Faunus kids live together so peacefully. If there are more places like that orphanage then maybe Blake wouldn't feel the need to hide who she is." Makoto had said shortly before Celica and Saya appeared

"Thank you everyone for helping out around here and at the nearby orphanage." Celica had said in a kind and grateful tone

"It's no problem, so uh how is Blake doing?" Makoto had asked

"Well she is still troubled about something." Celica had answered

"Well, we can't force her to talk if she doesn't want to. Even I can figure that much out." Sun had said

"Which reminds me, Sister Celica did you know that crybaby Jin goes to Beacon as well?" Ragna had asked Celica

"Well his adoptive parents did tell me and we decided that . . ." Celica had said before she realized what she did

"WHAT YOU AND MY MASTER KNEW HE WOULD BE THERE! If I'd have known I could have been prepared ambush him, so I can beat him to a pulp properly." Ragna had said in an angry tone

"Ragna that is one of the reasons why we didn't want to tell you. We were hoping that you guys would at least try to get along with each other and talk out your differences. Jin is your brother and I know that you two are still angry over what happened 8 years ago but . . ." Celica had said before Ragna cut her off

"If talking it out involves my sword then I am all ears." Ragna had said in a defiant tone

"You think that's bad Jin and Ragna are on the same team together. To make things worse if the two knuckheads fight then me and my friend will get in trouble as well." Makoto had told Celica

"I see, well it looks like it will take more time than I thought for them to patch things up." Celica had thought to herself

"What's the story behind. . ." Sun had thought before Ragna had cut him off

"Don't worry about it Sun its none of your business. Besides let's just eat I'm pretty hungry." Ragna had said as he sat down on the table. Though before anyone could speak further Blake had appeared

"Oh Blake, how are you doing?" Makoto had said

"We figured that you should get your rest." Sun had quickly said

"While also making sure that you have your space." Makoto had quickly said as well while Blake went to go sit down

"So, you guys want to know more about me huh? Well I'll tell you later, after I get my thoughts together." Blake had said with a thoughtful look in her eyes

"Well eating a nice meal should help take your mind off of things. I know I thought of a new recipe and I should go out and . . ." Celica had said before she was stopped by Ragna

"Sister Celica I do the cooking here for today. If you go out to get more ingredients for a recipe then you'll end up in Haven and we'll all starve to death." Ragna had said before he started to cook

"Wow you actually cook Ragna, wish I'd have known sooner." Makoto had said

"Yep Ragna cooks really good food." Saya had said

"Well it was either that or let Sister Celica get lost and we wait for hours for her to come back. Besides why didn't you warn me how deadly Noel's cooking was?" Ragna had said as he was cooking

"I never got the chance, besides every time I told her how bad her food was. She always finds a way to make it worse. The only person who likes her cooking is Mai and that's because of her semblance." Makoto had answered with a sense of dread from past experience

"Sounds awful." Sun had said

"You have no idea." Makoto had responded. Before anyone could speak Ragna started serving the cooked food to everyone including Celica and Saya. After being served the food they all found themselves surprised at the high-quality food that's been made for them by Ragna.

"Wow this food is so good. It's better than most of the stuff Beacon and Atlus makes for us." Makoto had said enjoying her food

"My master made sure to teach me to cook while we were out." Ragna had said enjoying the praise he was receiving

"By the way Ragna how are your classes coming along?" Celica had asked while she's eating her food

"Um well, I'm doing good in my own way. I mean my combat classes are coming along nicely." Ragna had said trying to avoid specifics

"OK what about your other classes?" Celica had asked with a concerned look on her face

"You know I can't recall my progress report. Besides grades don't really matter in the long run you know." Ragna had said in a nervous tone

"Yeah, I mean you can learn a lot and not get the best grades." Makoto had said in an equally nervous tone

"The progress report came back bad didn't it? It's a little surprising for Ragna considering that his probation had recently ended." Blake had said in a deadpan tone

"Oh come on did you have to figure it out now!" Ragna had said in an irritating tone

"Ragna you have to do better in your classes. If you don't improve then I will tell everyone what you did when you thought ghosts were hiding underneath your bed." Celica had said in a teasing tone

"HEY, you said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Ragna had said in a defensive tone

"Wait you're scared of ghost Ragna?" Makoto had said in a surprising tone

"We are trained to fight Grimm yet your scared of ghosts. That's a little surprising and disappointing." Sun had said shocked at what he learned

"Yeah, Jin knows that as well and makes fun of him for it. Although it's funny considering what he's afraid of." Celica had said before she started chuckling along with everyone else including Blake

"You know what I just lost my appetite, I'm outta here." Ragna had said before he left

"What is the problem with him and Jin, surely you must know why they keep fighting each other?" Makoto had asked Celica

"I'm sorry but if he or Jin hasn't told you then it's not in my place to tell you either." Celica had answered

"I understand, so Blake are you ready to talk?" Makoto had asked Blake

"I'll talk when Ragna gets back here. It would only be fair since he did bring us here and he deserves to know the truth." Blake had told everyone

 **(Vale Shopping District)**

It has been roughly two hours since Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Amane had left to go look for Blake. Though the search had only lasted a short time it felt like many hours and they still had a long way to go. Though Yang knows that Makoto is with Blake she doesn't know where Blake is exactly. So she figured that she should join in the search as well so she can be there for her friend.

"BLAKE!" Yang had yelled

"COME ON OUT BLAKE!" Amane had yelled as well

"WHERE ARE YOU BLAKE!" Ruby had yelled

"Ruby we have been searching for hours and we aren't getting any closer to finding Blake." Yang had said

"The fact that we don't have a plan of some kind isn't helping matters for us in the slightest." Amane had told Ruby

"The option to go to the nearest police station is still there." Weiss had said in a slightly less bitter tone

"Come on Weiss, can you at least try to give some ideas?" Yang had told Weiss

"Going to the Police Station is an idea." Weiss told Yang

"A poorly thought out idea." Amane had responded in a deadpan tone

"Besides let's at least hear her side of the story. We owe her that much Weiss." Yang had said

"Fine but you will all see soon enough that I was right. So we should just give up and cut our losses." Weiss had said in a bitter tone

"Well we won't give up on Blake. She is our friend and she needs us now more than ever." Ruby had said in an optimistic tone

"It's as I said, I'm sure she'll come back to us before we know it." Yang had said while getting a cautious look from Weiss

"Let's keep going everyone." Ruby had said maintaining her optimism

"Yes we should all keep going forward." Penny had said suddenly appearing which surprised everyone

"Um Penny where did you come from?" Ruby had asked still shocked at Penny's sudden appearance

"So where are we going and who is the pretty man in pink?" Penny had asked in a kind and humble tone

"The man is named Amane Nishiki, Amane this is Penny." Ruby had said

"Hello Penny it's nice to meet you. I hope that we can become good friends." Amane said in a kind tone

"Wow you'll be my friend like Ruby." Penny had said in an excited tone

"As for what we're doing, we are looking for our teammate Blake." Yang told Penny

"Oh you mean the Faunus girl?" Penny had asked

"First Amane then you, how did you know that she's a Faunus?" Ruby had asked

"The cat ears that's hiding underneath her bow." Penny had answered before a brief silent moment of awkwardness with no noise except the wind

"Maybe we should have paid more attention to the little details." Ruby had quietly told her team

"So do you know where she is?" Penny asked

"No, she didn't come back last night and we don't want anything to happen to her." Ruby answered Penny

"She'll come back when she's ready, So we should just calm down and give her some space." Yang said in a calm tone

"Just as I thought, she does know where Blake is." Weiss had thought planning to confront Yang about it

"Well don't you worry Ruby my friend, I will go with and help your search for your teammate." Penny had asked

"That's great the more the merrier." Amane had said oblivious to the look of dread from Weiss, Ruby, and Yang

"That's very nice of you Penny but I think we got it from here right everyone?" Ruby had turned around to see that Weiss and Yang had left leaving her and Amane alone with the girl and the awkward wind.

"It sure is windy today." Penny had said

"Um right." Ruby had said before she got a message on her scroll. Whne Ruby checked she saw that it was from Yang

"Amane is right we do need a plan to find Blake. So you and Amane will search with that strange girl. While me and Weiss search far away." The text message from Yang says

"I'm going to get those two one of these days." Ruby had thought

"Well my red and pink friends let's get going." Penny had said before she started to lead the way

 **(Top of the Grassy hills)**

It had taken Ragna almost an hour to get to his favorite spot that I near the Church. The reason that Ragna left when he did wasn't because that the people inside learned the interesting fact that he's afraid of ghosts. It was because Celica had hoped that him and his brother Jin would talk out their differences and patch things up. Though Ragna knows as well as his brother that it's not that simple.

"Hmm talk things out with Jin huh. Sister Celica does have a point but it's not that simple between us. Our grudge against each other has gone on for too long and I still hate his guts for what happened 8 years ago. But then again, he has a good reason to hate my guts and I can't argue against that. Ugh this is so frustrating, I better just get back and . . wait is that smell." Ragna had said out loud before he started to catch a faint smell of roses

"It's roses, I want to ignore it but I'm still a bit curious." Ragna had said before he followed the scent.

After a few minutes of following the scent it had slowly gotten stronger. After a few seconds of following his nose he had stopped after noticing something odd. When Ragna stopped he sees a small table set up with a nice cloth it. The person who is sitting on it is a girl with long blonde hair that is tied in twintails sipping tea from an elegant tea cup with her eyes closed. Accompanying the girl is a large black cat and a stout red bat. She also has the company of a tall old man in a suit with long white hair that is tied into a ponytail.

"Um what and who are you guys? You, blonde kid are you a rabbit Faunus?" Ragna had asked

"Hmm did any of you hear the words of a careless buffoon who doesn't know manners or a graceful presence." Rachel had said not bothered by what Ragna had heard

"Well I heard a bold tone and looking at the source I now see the buffoon." Nago had said

"Yes princess, clearly the buffoon needs to learn some manners when addressing someone with class." Gii had said

"I apologize Madame Rachel, it was inevitable for such manner less people to come to such a location. It is slightly embarrassing for the oaf to see that you're not a Faunus." Valkenhayn had responded to Rachel

"HEY, you can just ignore me instead of insulting me you rabbit. You know what, you said that I need manner but you're not any better if your quick to call me a buffoon." Ragna had said in a bold and irritated tone

"How dare you talk to Madame Rachel that way rude oaf. Why it appears I should teach you some manners and respect." Valkenhayn had said getting ready for a fight

"Calm yourself Valkenhayn, such rudeness should be a proper test of our patients. After all he is still young and we shouldn't overreact to his words. Though I do agree with you that he should learn some respect. If he doesn't then his poor attitude is a poor reflection to Jubei" Rachel had said while drinking her tea

"Wait you know my master?" Ragna had asked surprised at what he learned

"It seems the oaf is capable of learning by listening. It seems that there is hope for Jubei's apprentice after all. You know I should reward such a fact, my name is Rachel Alucard, My loyal and very capable butler is named Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. The cat and bat are my familiars Nago and Gii." Rachel had said in a sarcastic tone

"Thanks for the introduction but that still doesn't answer my question. Wait Valkenhayn, oh crap now I remember, my master told me a bit about you. So what are you doing serving someone snobby like that rabbit?" Ragna said in a bold tone

"I will not allow a ruffian to insult Madame Rachel." Valkenhayn said ready to attack again before he was stopped by Rachel

"Calm yourself Valkenhayn, it is a fine time to drink tea and it would be a shame to ruin it just to teach a ruffian manners." Rachel said which calmed down her butler

"Of course, my apologies Madame Rachel." Valkenhayn said after calming down

"Now buffoon, I would recommend that you watch your words and your manners. Or else you would ruin this day and the splendid tea Valkenhayn has made." Rachel had said while drinking her tea

"You know I'm not the type of person who is quick to beat up little girls. But with a mouth like yours I'm willing to make an exception. Come to think of it you remind me of another snobby girl that gets on my nerves." Ragna had said before he started to grab his sword after briefly remembering Weiss

"Interesting, you honestly believe that you, a thug who doesn't know proper manners can best me, an individual of such refine taste and etiquette. Valkenhayn it appears that this brute has managed to invoke my curiosity, I must personally see for myself if he is capable of living up to his claim, while also meet the expectations as Jubei's apprentice." Rachel said before she stood up before transforming Nago into an umbrella

"Well this should be interesting." Ragna had said before he started to run towards Rachel while holding his sword

When Ragna had gotten close to Rachel he had swung his blood-scythe at her. Though before Ragna knew it Rachel had quickly stepped back at a speed that caught him by surprise though he did not show it. Not wanting to give Rachel chance to attack Ragna had continued to attack at a furious speed. Unfortunately for Ragna, Rachel has gracefully dodged each attack with such grace and elegance. Then after dodging another swing Rachel had quickly gotten close to Ragna and pushed him back a far distance. Requiring little effort on her part.

"Damn, how can a little kid like her be so strong." Ragna had though while wondering what else he can do

"It seems the brute is capable of swinging his sword, yet not much else." Rachel said in a calm tone

"Alright let's see how you handle this." Ragna had said before he charged at Rachel

As Ragna was running he had already formed a plan for how he would attack Rachel. Once he had gotten close again Ragna continued to attack Rachel with his sword at an increased speed. Rachel had repeated her earlier action from earlier and dodged it for a few seconds. Though this time Ragna had made a powerful downward swing towards Rachel causing her to move back to dodge it. Fortunately, it's what Ragna wanted since he dug his sword into the ground and propelled him to go past Rachel from above. Though before Ragna had landed Rachel had summoned a powerful gust of wind and blew Ragna away knocking him down.

Before Ragna could process what happened, Rachel threw a rod at Ragna but it landed near him. Ragna was slightly confused at this but before he could put more thought into Rachel's action he noticed that she snapped her fingers. Out of instinct Ragna decided to quickly move away to avoid whatever Rachel was planning. Unfortunately, it was too late since a powerful thunderbolt had hit the rod and a powerful explosion had hit Ragna knocking him back. Ragna had quickly recovered and dashed towards Rachel at an even greater speed.

"The rabbit is stronger than I thought, alright time to stop holding back." Ragna thought to himself before he thought of a plan

Once Ragna had gotten close he had released the seal and sent a powerful aura stream attack at Rachel. The attack had hit her and it had caused a small explosion. After a few seconds, the smoke from the explosion had dissipated but after that it was revealed that Rachel blocked the aura attack with her umbrella with little effort.

"I see all that I needed to see, that will be quite enough." Rachel had said in a calm tone after bringing her rod back

"What you talk big and now you want to stop. Sounds to me that the rabbit is scared." Ragna told Rachel

"Do not mistake mercy for fear, I merely have better things to do with my time than putting a ruffian in his place. Though it is very little you have earned some praise for such an entertaining performance. In fact, I should tell you something of interest if you care to listen." Rachel told Ragna maintaining her graceful tone

"Fine, since you know my master it should be at least a little interesting." Ragna said agreeing to listen to what Rachel had to say

"Very well, and please use what's considered a brain in that skull of yours and listen. I do not wish to repeat myself and it would be less of a mental stress for me if you ask pointless questions. First I must ask you a question, what is the name of your sword?" Rachel asked

"I call my sword the blood-scythe. My master gave it to me when we started training, is that important?" Ragna asked Rachel

"In a way it is, your sword is capable of channeling your aura but portions of your aura has been absorbed into the sword. The reason is that your sword is one of the two prototypes of the Aura Weapon. Though the reason it was discarded was because it had zero compatibility with other people. Though once the concepts of Aura Weapons were finalized the compatibility of that large weapon was no longer relevant. Though for some strange reason you are the only one in the world who can use that sword as if it was meant for you. It does not have special functions like the other Aura Weapons but you are capable of drawing out more of its power." Rachel said which surprised Ragna

"Wow so you mean I technically have an Aura Weapon. So how do I bring out more of its power?" Ragna said with some excitement

"Call out the name Bloodedge and your sword will react accordingly. Once you do so the aura that is channeled through your sword will be much stronger than usual. But be warned it will exhaust you greatly and after you do so your weapon will need a good amount aura if you want to do it again. Do not forget though, the weapon is only as strong as the one wielding it. I assume Jubei taught you that much. There is a lot about that sword that you do not know. So I highly advise that you make sure nothing happens to it. You will know more when the time comes, so for now please try to exercise patience." Rachel explained to Ragna with him listening to every detail

"Got it Rabbit, I'll keep all of that in mind." Ragna said in an excited tone

"I will be patient and ignore that rabbit comment but I should give you two warnings. First under any circumstances do not use your semblance against a young woman who has a seal on her right eye. If you use your Aura Eater against her after she removes her seal. Then I fear the consequences will be truly dire." Rachel told Ragna

"Sounds strange but alright." Ragna responded

"The second warning, do not underestimate your brother Jin Kisaragi. He has a power that has not yet fully awakened. Yet once it does he will be very powerful. Keep that in mind Ragna." Rachel said before she started to teleport her and the others away

"Wait how did you know who I am? Come to think of it how do you know my master?" Ragna said before Rachel and the others teleported away

"Looks like their gone oh well. I should test out what she told me when I get the chance. Hmm Bloodedge, it sounds very fitting for some reason. Yeah Ragna the Bloodedge, that could by my full name. I should get back to the others, maybe Blake will talk to us now." Rgna said out loud after taking on a new addition to his name Ragna The Bloodedge

 **(Vale District)**

"Alright it looks like we were able to get away from that weird girl." Yang said after looking around briefly

"Don't you feel a little concerned about leaving Ruby alone with that girl?" Weiss asked

"If Ruby can handle a bunch of robbers then she can handle a strange girl." Yang responded

"Alright, maybe now you can tell me where Blake is?" Weiss said catching Yang off guard

"I don't know what you're talking about Weiss." Yang said nervously

"Don't try to deny it Yang, ever since the start of this search you have been trying to talk Ruby out of it. So that leads me to believe that you know something, so spill it out." Weiss said in a demanding tone

"Alright you got me, Makoto and Ragna saw Blake run out the room last night and they are with her along with someone else. She didn't tell me where but she sent me a message that she'll make sure Blake is alright." Yang explained to an irritated Weiss

"So it looks like Makoto and that thug will prove me right in the end." Weiss said in a bold tone

"Does your views on the Faunus extend to Makoto then?" Yang asked the heiress

"I don't interact with Makoto so I can't say anything. But give it time she'll prove me right you'll see. Nothing good can come from the Faunus if they are able to bring such destruction to humanity in the form of the White Fang." Weiss said in a bold tone

"Well, um . . . look there's Jin maybe he can tell us where they went." Yang said hoping to change the subject before getting Jin's attention

"Weiss and Yang what are you two doing here?" Jin had asked surprised to see them together

"We can ask you the same question." Yang had said

"I came out here to briefly distract myself from my studies since I have made significant progress towards my studies. Now I ask you two again, what are you doing?" Jin asked again

"Our teammate went missing and due to the insistence of our leader we started looking for her. However, we have learned that your teammates Makoto and Ragna are with her. So do you have any idea where they could be?" Weiss asked Jin

"I do not know, Makoto sent a message to Noel and it only says she is hanging out with Blake. Still if Ragna is with them I have an idea of where they can be. It will take a few hours to get there so be prepared for a long travel." Jin had said Yang and Weiss

"You'll help us look for them, thanks Jin I appreciate this." Yang said in a grateful tone

"Do not misunderstand my actions or intentions Yang. Not knowing the status of your teammates is a sign of incompetence and if they are gone for too long and our missing teammates are together. Then both of our teams will share in the responsibilities and the blame if something happens. Besides I do not want to see my brother get killed before I get the chance to do so." Jin explained to Yang and Weiss

"Not exactly altruistic but I'll take what I can get." Yang thought to herself before the three of them left to the train station

 **(The Church)**

"So you mean to tell us that you got injured because you got taken by surprise by the Grimm. Because you were deep in thought about a few things." Celica said reconting what Ragna told her

"Yeah a bit careless I know but I was thinking about my classes you know. I guess your threat had gotten to me a bit." Ragna had said keeping his encounter with Rachel a secret to avoid getting them worried

"Well you don't look seriously injured so I'll let it go. Just be careful in the future Ragna. Me and Saya have to go to the Orphanage for bit, if you all leave be sure to clean up." Celica said

"It was nice seeing you again Ragna." Saya said before she left with Celica

"Everyone I am ready to talk to you all." Blake had said a moment after Celica and Saya left

"Are you sure, we can give you more time if you want?" Makoto had said

"I'm sure." Blake said before she took a deep breath before she started speaking

"Are any of you guys familiar with the White Fang?" Blake had asked everyone in the room

"Yeah what Faunus wouldn't know about them. Their a bunch of creeps who act holier than thou who use force to get what they want." Sun said voicing his thoughts

"I agree, they may think that their the voice of equality for the Faunus. But everything they have done just gives all the other Faunus a bad image. They don't care how they affect the image and opinions of the Faunus as long as they act like a bunch of bullies. Good intentions but poor judgement and execution." Makoto said voicing her opinions as well

"My master don't like them but if it were up to me I would convince them to let me join them despite the fact that I'm a human. So I can show them how to do it right without the bloodshed." Ragna said which shocked everyone

"Ragna how can you a human, want to join an organization that hates humans?" Makoto said

"Look I admit they go too far when it comes to killing innocent people which is something they're not supposed to do. Not to mention that they keep crossing a moral line with a lot of their actions. But I understand why they hate us humans. For years even before the Aura Beast appeared the Faunus has always been taken advantage of and abused in many ways. There are too many people who wants the Faunus to be silent and endure the treatment. But how much longer can they endure before enough is enough. Maybe if us humans stop being so stubborn and actually try to be fair and listen to the Faunus. Then the White Fang wouldn't need to take such drastic actions. My master doesn't like what they're doing, but I understand why they are doing what they do. I draw the line at killing innocent people though." Ragna said to the group

"I'm starting to see why you got your probation. Come to think of it he's the opposite of Jin in a few ways." Makoto had thought to herself

"I used to be a member of the White Fang." Blake said calmly which shocked everyone

"Whoa for real." Makoto said surprised at what she learned about Blake

"You were a member of the White Fang." Sun had said surprised as well

"Yes, I was a member for most of my life actually. Back then a lot of things were different, shortly after the war ended. In the ashes of war and the Aura Beast the White Fang were meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between the humans and the Faunus. Despite being promised equality and fairness, the Faunus still had to endure hate and discrimination. Humanity still treated us as second-class citizens and the White Fang was formed to be the voice of our people. I was there at the beginning at every protest, ever rally, and every boycott. I thought we really were making a difference, however it was nothing more than youthful optimism. Then five years ago the leader of the White Fang stepped down and a new leader took his place with a new way of thinking. Then instead of peaceful protests it was organized attacks. Setting fires to shops that refused to serve the Faunus, and hijacking cargo that uses Faunus labor like slaves." Blake had explained to everyone

"Let me make a wild guess as to what happened next. The aggressive actions of the White Fang were getting results." Ragna said to Blake

"Yes, even though it was out of fear. The fact that it worked was the scary part. After realizing their destructive nature I left. I didn't want to use my skills to help them anymore." Blake had said finishing her explanation

"It seems like the White Fang learned that aggressive actions were getting the attention of the pricks that's discriminating against the Faunus. Peaceful protests are all well and good but it takes a long time and not everyone will listen to a bunch of protester. Sometimes you have to destroy some property to get the message across." Ragna said to everyone voicing his opinion further

"But Ragna if they just respect the Faunus out of fear, then what would it really accomplish? You sound like someone I used to follow in the White Fang before he got out of control." Blake had said after Ragna briefly reminded her of Adam

"You sound just like my master right now Blake. He disagreed with the White Fang's current actions as well. He told me that the fact they decided to take a short-cut to equality shows that in time they will lose their way and justifies humanities actions against the Faunus. All I'm saying is that the White Fang needs to target the ones responsible and take responsibility for their actions. Not kill and hurt innocent people and divide the Faunus and Humans further. The way the White Fang is now is not a picture of unity. It's a picture of dominance and destruction and they need to either change or be stopped." Ragna had said voicing his thoughts further

"But the White Fang are not all evil. Their misguided but that doesn't mean they know the extent of their actions." Blake had said trying to defend the Faunus

"Blake, I get that you were practically raised by the White Fang. But you have to understand that the White Fang you know is gone. Maybe there are some good Faunus left but they are likely corrupted by the Faunus that just wants dominance not unity." Makoto explained her thoughts to Blake

"I know that a lot of this is hard to hear. But is there a part of you that doubts what all of us are saying. There must be a part of you that must know that we are making good points." Sun had said causing Blake to think for a second

"I still don't think the White Fang are behind this. If only there is a way for us to know who's behind those dust robberies." Blake had said wondering about a way to prove who's done it

"Well I did hear a rumor on my way hear about a dust shipment coming to Vale tonight. I think that if we go there we can catch the culprit red handed. It will be a good deed for Vale, you'll be able to prove the White Fang innocent, and you'll prove yourself to your team and school." Sun had explained the idea to Blake and everyone else in the room

"It is as Sun said it will be a good deed for Vale." Makoto had said agreeing with Vale

"Not to mention it will bring some excitement and I'll get a chance to bring some pricks down." Ragna had said agreeing with the plan

"Then I guess it's unanimous, it's a long trip back to the docks. If we leave now we should be able to make it before the shipment comes in." Blake had said with everyone agreeing before they all left to go back to Vale

 **(The Vale Districts)**

Ruby, Amane, and Penny have spent a long time looking for Blake. A lot of their activities have either been asking various people if they have seen her. Before any of them have realized it, it was almost evening time and they were starting to be more concerned about Blake's safety. Not to mention they were slowly getting frustrated at the fact they were making practically no progress.

"This is getting so irritating, if I'd have known that this would have taken forever I'd have gotten more help." Ruby had said in an irritating tone

"Look at it like this Ruby, this can be considered a test of your leadership capabilities." Amane had said trying to cheer Ruby up

"But how can she be a leader if there's no team with her?" Penny had asked in a curious tone

"Well we can't give up, if we keep on searching we are bound to find her sooner or later." Ruby said while maintaining her optimism

"How did Blake and Weiss start to argue anyways?" Amane had asked Ruby

"Well it all started when we came across a dust shop that had been robbed. The police thought it was the White Fang and Weiss agreed. But Blake had said that there was no way the White Fang could have done it and things escalated from there." Ruby had briefly explained to Amane

"Wait, that is how we can find Blake." Amane said after having an idea

"What do you mean by that Amane my friend?" Penny had asked

"Blake is very passionate about the White Fang. So if we go to a place that has a good supply of dust. Then Blake will likely be there to try and prove it wasn't the White Fang." Amane had said

"Hmm you know that's a good idea. But there are lots of Dust Shops out there we won't know where to look." Ruby had said

"Well there are some dust shipments that tends to come through the docks. It might be worth it to go and wait there for a bit." Penny had told Rub and Amane

"The that settles it, we now have a place to start looking." Ruby had said in an excited tone and started to run only to bump into a man with green hair in a black suit

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I was in a rush and I didn't see where I was going." Ruby had said to the man

"Oh it was only an accident, so don't think too much on it little girl." The man had said

"Something feels off about this man, we need to keep our guard up." Amane had thought to himself

"Pretty Penny is that you, my gosh I've been searching all over for you. In fact, you had me worried sick." The man had said

"Penny, do you know this man?" Ruby had asked

"Yes I do Ruby, this man's name is Hazama and he works for the Atlus Military. But I don't know what he's doing here." Penny had said with a hint of concern in her voice

"Well I heard that you had wandered off on your own and some people started to get worried. I know that you are at the age that you want to see more of the world and everything. But you shouldn't make people worry too much you know. If you cause a panic because of the worry then we could all have a Grimm attack." Hazama had said in a casual tone

"I'm sorry Hazama it's just that I made some friends and they need my help to look for their own friend. Please don't take me back at least not yet." Penny had said in a pleading tone

"Well you are around pleasant company so you can be with your friends. Just be careful about the bonds you have with your friends. If something happens to any of you then they will feel terrible and if they feel terrible they will fall into despair." Hazama haad said in a slightly cryptic tone

"Thank you Hazama I really appreciate this, oh by the way my name is Ruby Rose." Ruby had said introducing herself

"My name is Amane Nishiki. Are you sure you won't get in trouble for this?" Amane had asked maintaining his guard

"Well my superiors told me to make sure some of our special students stayed out of trouble. But they didn't say how we are supposed to do that, so by my thinking being with friends is one of the best ways to stay out of trouble. Oh my would you look at the time, I've kept you kiddies for long enough. Now go and enjoy your youth and stay out of trouble pretty please." Hazama said before he left

"Wow he is such a nice guy." Ruby said to Penny

"Yes he is, a lot of people say he's eccentric but he is really good with his work. Well let's go to the Docks my friends." Penny said before she started to lead the way

"That strange feeling is gone, who was that man?" Amane had thought before he followed Ruby and Penny. Unknown to the trio though Hazama was hidden listening to the whole thing

"Hmm silver eyes ah that takes me back a few years. I wonder if you're as strong as your mother Ruby Rose." Hazama had said to himself before lightly chuckling

 **(Vale Docks)**

It has taken a few hours for Ragna, Makoto, Blake, and Sun to make it to the Docks. Once they all had arrived they decided to focus on hiding so they can make sure that whoever is stealing the Dust they will be able to get a clear image of who is robbing them before they get the chance to run. Once they all had managed to hide they focused on staying hidden. Then almost an hour later an airship had suddenly flown to the docks. After the airship arrived several people have arrived and they all had worn what appeared to be the White Fang members.

"Those must be the White Fang members." Makoto said in a low tone

"Well looks like those are the culprits, anymore doubt in your mind?" Sun had asked Blake

"No, and yet somehow I knew deep down that they were behind it. You guys were right, the White Fang I knew are gone." Blake said slowly accepting the reality of the situation

"Well looks like it's time to jump into action." Ragna said before he jumped down to attack the White Fang members

"Dang it Ragna, this guy doesn't know the meaning of the word subtly." Makoto said while mentally face-palming

"But he does have the right idea." Sun said before he jumped down to help Ragna

After jumping out of the hiding spot Ragna had decided to attack several members of the White Fang while blocking several attacks from the White Fang members. Some of the members had tried to shoot at Ragna with their guns. Fortunately for Ragna, he had used his large sword to block the shots fired. When the White Fang members tried to attack Ragna from behind Sun had appeared between them and quickly attacked the members before they had the chance to do anything. After spending a few seconds blocking the shots Ragna had stopped blocking the shots and ran towards the White Fang members using his aura to endure the shots. Once Ragna had gotten close had had hit the small group of White Fang members with one swing of his sword knocking them back far. Though before Ragna could do anything further he blocked another shot but it had caused an explosion. Ragna blocked it successfully but when he saw who shot him he sees a man in a white suit wearing a bowler hat.

"You know I'm getting a big sense of Déjà vu here. I mean a few months ago I had to deal with a kid wearing red. Now I have to deal with another albeit older kid in red. You know maybe red is just my unlucky color." Roman said in a sarcastic tone

"Well you'll be seeing red soon."Ragna said before he started to charge at Roman. Before Ragna had gotten close though he had felt a strong kick to the chest. The kick knocked him back and Ragna had spent a few seconds looking around.

After a brief moment Ragna had noticed a girl with pink hair and she made a motion to run towards Ragna. Thinking quickly Ragna had ran towards Neo as well and swung his sword at her. At the last second Neo had dodge Ragna's sword attack and had given Ragna a barrage of attacks and at the last his knocked him back away from the others.

"Thank goodness for . ." Roman said before Blake appeared behind him with her sword to his throat.

"Oh for fu . ." Roman said before Blake cut him off by speaking

"Brothers and Sisters of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked the members of the White Fang that was nearby

"Things have changed with the White Fang kid. But that is something you don't need to know." Roman said before he fired his cane to the ground.

Before Roman could attack Blake, Makoto had appeared and delivered a strong punch to his jaw launching him back. After being knocked back, Roman had quickly recovered but he had to defend himself from Sun's attacks with his weapon. Roman had held his own well but Sun had managed to kick him back a good distance. Before Roman could fire his cane at Sun a shot was fired at him. The shot barely missed but Roman but had slightly turned to see that it was Ruby who made the shot.

"Well if it isn't little red. I knew red was my unlucky color." Roman said before he started to block attacks from Sun and Makoto

Ragna had found himself in a different area of the docks away from everyone else. After recovering Ragna had looked around to see that Neo was standing idly still with a cocky smirk. Getting irritated at Neo's confidence Ragna had dashed towards Neo and slashed furiously at her. Unfortunately for Ragna, Neo had gracefully dodged each sword swing while kicking Ragna every chance she gets. Ragna had quickly recovered and made a powerful swing at Neo. What happened next caught Ragna off guard because the attack had hit but Neo had shattered into many pieces. Ragna was slightly confused but after quickly turning around Ragna had noticed Neo was near him and flipped kicked him in the chin. The kick was strong enough to stagger Ragna but he quickly recovered, though Neo was further away from Ragna.

"Dang it's like I'm fighting Amane again. Hmm you know this gives me an idea." Ragna said with a smirk before he charged at Neo

Once Ragna had gotten close again he had changed his sword into its scythe form and started to swing at Neo. The agile girl had dodged the attack barrage and made a motion to kick Ragna again. Reacting quickly, Ragna had grabbed Neo's leg and threw her into the air. Once Neo was closer to the ground Ragna had pulled Neo with the scythe and landed a powerful attack assault with his scythe and kicked her away from him.

"I won't hold it against you if you choose to run away." Ragna said to Neo

Neo had took Ragna's statement as a challenge and readied a fighting stance with her umbrella. Though after taking the stance Neo had winked at Ragna before she charged to Ragna ready to fight. A mere second before Neo had gotten close she had backflipped to avoid a dive kick from Amane.

"What are you doing here?" Ragna asked in a surprised tone

"It's a long and complicated story that I will have to tell you later. Besides it looks like you can use some help with her." Amane told Ragna before he took a look at Neo

"You know, not a lot of people can make the colors of pink, white, brown, and black work but you managed to pull it off. To be honest I'm impressed and I would love to exchange fashion tips with you. However, you did almost kill my teammate and gave my leader and friends a hard time. So I'm going to have to deal with you." Amane said before he launched his sash

Amane had managed to grab Neo's Umbrella with his sash and tried to pull it away. Unfortunately, Neo was not willing to let it go and ran towards Amane while he did the same. When the two were close the both of them had started to kick each other, but each kick was either blocked or dodged. For a few seconds Amane and Neo had flipped over the other and tried to kick each other with such elegance and grace. To Ragna the fight between Neo and Amane looked as if they were dancing while fighting at the same time. Under different circumstances it would make for a captivating show.

After a few more seconds, both Amane and Neo had pulled towards each other and parried each other's kick. The parry had knocked each of them back a good distance but they were still tied to each other because of Amane's sash. After looking at the area Amane had an idea and ran away from Neo pulling her towards him. Neo had followed Amane's direction and chased after him. Then Amane had pulled Neo causing her to jump. Before Neo could jump kick Amane, he had dissolved his sash which caught Neo off guard. She was confused as to why Amane would dissolve the sash but when she saw that she was heading towards Ragna she realized the plan with dread. When Neo had gotten close to Ragna, he had delivered a powerful swing that hit her directly. The attack was strong enough to knock Neo back far, but she recovered but looked injured.

Before the fight could commence further they all noticed a powerful green laser that had been fired. After the laser was fired an airship had appeared and Roman was on it. Realizing that its time to leave Neo had gracefully bowed to Amane and blew a kiss at Ragna before she jumped on the numerous dust containers to get to the airship that Roman was in.

"Looks like she got way, can't believe that pint size girl is that strong." Ragna said to Amane

"True but at the very least she was a very graceful dancer. It just goes to show you not to underestimate her. Besides you managed to hold your own without removing the seal on your arm." Amane said cheering Ragna up

"Yeah I suppose your right. By the way how did you know about her, you said that she fought your leader and teammate?" Ragna asked

"It's a long story so I'll have to tell you next time." Amane said not in the mood to tell how Bang and Bullet barely escaped from danger

"Alright I'll hold you to it." Ragna said before they went back to the other students

 **(Team RWBY's Room)**

It had taken Ruby and Blake a few hours to get back to their dorm room. When Ruby returned she felt exhausted after spending the day searching for Blake and stopping a robbery she had used up a lot of her energy. The first thing that Ruby did when she went back to the room was lay down.

"I am so tired, makes me glad there's no school tomorrow." Ruby said while laying down

"Ruby I heard that you and Amane spent the day looking for me. Thank you, I really appreciate it." Blake said with a smile

"It's no problem Blake that's what a team leader is supposed to do. Besides we're friends why wouldn't I look for you. Come to think of it I didn't do it alone Yang and Weiss helped me look." Ruby said while still laying down

"I owe Weiss an apology, I still think that the Faunus are misguided. But you know it was naïve of me to think that the White Fang weren't capable of doing wrong. Jin is right they do need to take responsibility and they did focus on taking the easy way out." Blake said in a sad tone

"Well you used to be part of the White Fang and you left when they went too far. If you can change for the better then they can too. Now let's get some sleep, Professor Ozpin was notified about what happened at the Docks but he'll speak to us about it tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to it but I'm too tired to worry." Ruby said barely able to stay away

"By the way, where are Weiss and Yang." Blake asked with a concerned look

"They might come back tomorrow, for now let's just sleep." Ruby said before she went to sleep

 **(The Church)**

"That trip took too long, if Blake wanted to hide and stay away from everyone this would be a good spot." Yang had said glad to be stretching her legs

"Jin why would they be here, or better yet how did you know they could be here?" Weiss had asked Jin

"If they were with Ragna and they wanted to get away then this would be an ideal place. Though the both of you will be going ahead, I'm not too keen on going to that place." Jin said in a bitter tone

"But Jin if you led us here then they might be able to speak to you. Me and Weiss are strangers but with they might be able to speak to you easily." Yang had said

"Fine but we won't stay long." Jin said before he went to the door of the church and started to knock on it. After a few seconds someone opened the door and it was Sister Celica. When Celica saw that it was Jin she was surprised

"Jin, is that you? It's been so long how have you been doing?" Celica had asked in a kind tone

"I do not plan to stay long, we are only here to search for our teammates." Jin had bluntly said

"We?" Celica had asked before looking past Jin and seeing Yang and Weiss who are coming to the Church

"How wonderful you have made some friends Jin, how about all of you come inside and drink some tea with me and Saya." Celica had suggested

"Wow that sounds so nice and I could use some. ." Yang had said before Jin cut her off

"We are only here to search for our teammates can you tell us what you know Sister Celica?" Jin had said slowly getting irritated

"Jin I'm sorry to tell you this but the train service will be closed for maintenance early tonight. Since the airships don't come here you will have no way to get back to school." Celica said with a worried look on her face

"You mean that we 're stuck in the middle of nowhere for the night, until the train services are back on tomorrow?" Weiss said in an irritated tone

"You know, since all of you know Jin, you are all welcomed to stay here for until you can all go back." Celica said in a kind tone

"That won't be necessary we will . ." Jin said before Celica stopped him

"Now there's no need to be modest and I won't take no for an answer. Besides do you want to risk being out here all night with the Grimm. From what I'm seeing the option is clear, oh its been so long since you've been here Jin. I look forward to hearing how you have been doing these past few years." Celica said

"She does have a point Jin, and it is getting late. I'm an adventurer but even I know when not to push my luck." Yang said

"Well it is more preferable than being out on the streets. Besides there doesn't appear to be a hotel around here." Weiss said agreeing with Yang

"Very well, we'll stay here then." Jin said before he entered with Yang and Weiss while having a strong sense of dread.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **In this story the real name of Ragna's sword is called bloodedge. When Ragna calls it out the sword will glow red and black that is similar to how it looks with unlimited Ragna in the main games. Also there is a lot more to the story of Ragna's sword than the name. I can't reveal it because it is one of the biggest spoilers in this story but it is a chance for Ragna to claim the name Ragna the Bloodedge.**

 **One more thing, Ragna does not hate the humans but he will acknowledge that humans had a strong role in how the White Fang became what they are. Even though Ragna is a human he has a degree of respect for what the White Fang are doing but admits that killing people is going to far. The best comparison I can say is that if Ragna and Jin are police officers and they come across a corrupt cop. Jin will spend every waking moment rooting out the corruption and will make sure the law punishes them with no mercy. Ragna on the other hand will beat the crap out of everyone involved with the corruption and make sure they understand fear.**

 **Shout out to Rocketfist for catching what I was doing with Ragna and Jin, good job I really like that.**

 **Also volume 1 in this story will not end the same way the RWBY series ended volume 1.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	19. Chapter 19 learning from the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) This chapter is the end of the volume one portion of RWBY. This chapter will set things up for volume two and there will be a surprise near the end of this chapter. The author's note will explain the reason for the surprise in detail.**

* * *

Chapter 19 learning from the past

 **(The Church)**

The trip took much longer than anticipated for Jin, Weiss, and Yang to get to the Church but at the moment there was no other way. Ever since Jin heard that Blake is missing and his teammates were with her. Jin figured that he should at the very least help them in the search or else if something goes wrong he would share in the blame, since Ragna and Makoto are part of his team. What caught Jin by surprise is that he would have to stay in his home from childhood for the night due to emergency maintenance. Even though he was willing to treat himself and the other girls to a hotel room his caretaker insisted on them being guests.

"Hmm, this place brings back so many memories, both pleasant and not so pleasant." Jin thought to himself after entering the Church and looking around for a moment

"Thank you for letting us stay here Miss. I know this is an inconvenience but we really do appreciate this." Weiss told Sister Celica in a grateful tone

"Oh it's no inconvenience at all for me. I'm not the type of person to turn away people who needs help. Besides I couldn't turn away people who are friends with Jin. I know that it is a bit late but it's a long travel from Beacon, isn't it?" Sister Celica

"Well since you mentioned it, yeah has been a bit of a long travel." Yang responded

"Well, I think I should make all of you some food. I could wake up Saya since this is such a special occasion. But she's been so busy recently I figured she should just rest, she hasn't even eaten or finished drinking her tea." Celica said before she started to make some food for Jin, Weiss, and Yang

"Thanks, ma'am, we've spent all day looking for our friend and time just sort of slipped past us." Yang told Celica

"We could have save ourselves a lot of trouble if we went to the police. I'm sure they could have found Blake and that red thug in record time." Weiss said in a bitter tone

"Weiss, me and Ruby told you that it's a bad idea. Besides there with Makoto." Yang told Weiss

"Oh really, then when was the last time you heard from her?" Weiss asked maintaining her bitter tone

"Well it's been a while, but that's because my scroll ran out of power because I forgot to charge it." Yang responded showing Weiss her scroll is out of power

"Hmm, Makoto and Blake." Celica thought before she spoke to the girls

"The two girls you mentioned, does one of them have a black bow and the other have a large tail by chance?" Celica asked as she was serving the small group their food

"Yeah that's pretty accurate." Yang answered

"In that case they came by here last night but they already left a few hours ago. They were with Ragna and another young man named Sun." Celica told the small group

"It's just as I thought, do you have any idea of where they could be right now?" Jin asked while he was eating his food

"They said that they were going back to Vale but that's just it." Celica answered

"So it appears that ultimately this trip was a waste of time." Jin said in a bitter tone

"Look on the bright side, at least we have a place to sleep until the maintenance are finished." Yang said trying to be optimistic

"Exactly, I know that you are all tired so I will take each of you to your rooms. Jin you can stay in your old room. Since your friends are females they can share a room near Saya. You know I never did get any of your names." Celica said to Yang and Weiss

"Oh my name is Yang Xiao-Long and this is my teammate Weiss Schnee." Yang said introducing herself and Weiss

"It's nice to meet the both of you, I have a lot of questions for the three of you. But for now, you all must rest since its no doubt been a long day." Celica told the three of them before they went to the rooms for the night

"She seems really nice, I'm amazed that Ragna grew up here." Yang told Weiss in a low tone as they were going to the room

"I never thought I would have to come back here again, especially after all these years." Jin thought to himself before he went into his old room

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

It is currently morning at Beacon and there is are no classes since it is Sunday. Most students would sleep in, or go out to relax and unwind since the semester is almost over. Unfortunately for Ruby, Blake, Ragna, Makoto, and Amane were not able to enjoy the morning of no class. The reason is that due to being discovered trying to stop the attempted dust robbery the Headmaster was notified. Even though the young students tried to stop the robbery, the fact that they didn't notify either the police or one of their professors did not leave a good impression.

"Well here we all are just outside of Professor Ozpin's office door. Anyone else afraid that they might get in trouble?" Ruby said in a nervous tone

"I'm sure that if we explain ourselves we won't get in too much trouble. Though I doubt we'll get off too easy." Makoto said trying to be optimistic

"Look everyone we have nothing to worry about. Most likely the Headmaster wants to talk to us to see what happened at the docks last night. If anything, Noel will probably give us more trouble than Ozpin will. My head is still ringing from her calling me and Makoto an idiot for hours last night." Ragna told Ruby trying to reassure her

"She was just concerned for you and Makoto so try to be a bit understanding as a leader. Besides at least you weren't close to death and had to be bailed out like someone else I know." Amane said briefly thinking about Bullet being rescued by Bang

"By the way Ruby, have you seen Yang? I noticed that she wasn't with you when we were coming here." Makoto asked in a concerned tone

"Not since yesterday, neither her or Weiss came back. To be honest I'm a little worried about them." Ruby said in a concerned tone

"Well your teammates aren't the only ones who're missing. I noticed that Jin hasn't come back last night either." Makoto told Ruby

"Yeah and let's enjoy the moments of peace at his absence." Ragna said in a pleasant tone

"Come on Ragna, aren't you in the least bit concerned about where he could be?" Ruby asked

"Not in the slightest. By the way where is Sun, shouldn't he be lectured like the rest of us?" Ragna asked.

"I remember him saying that one of his teammates is coming so he's going to meet him and get him settled into Vale. Besides since he's not a student here I think he got off scott-free." Makoto explained

"Some people have all the luck." Ragna commented though before anyone could comment further Professor Goodwitch stepped outside of the Headmaster's office

"Ruby, you and Amane enter the office first." Professor Goodwitch said before Ruby and Amane enter the elevator

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

Professor Ozpin is currently sitting at his desk contemplating on the recent events of the school year. So far things have been very eventful with him learning of Terumi's return. The appearance of Hakuman which has gotten a lot of attention, both good and bad. Though despite all of this The Headmaster is still determined to keep things in order at Beacon, but right now he has to speak to Ruby and her friends about recent events from last night.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Ruby asked before her and Amane enter the office

"Yes Ms. Rose, I wanted to talk to you and Mr. Nishiki about the events of last night. Rest assured you or Amane aren't in any trouble. Though since you two are still my students, I need to know how things happened from your perspective. I do find it a bit humorous how when the semester is almost over I am speaking with you about the same situation that got you into Beacon in the first place." Professor Ozpin told Ruby

"Well, what happened is that while me and Amane were looking for our teammate Blake. We just so happen to come across the White Fang trying to steal a shipment of dust. Our friends were there trying to stop them by the time we arrived. Once we arrived, we noticed that our friends needed some help so we helped out" Ruby explained to the Headmaster

"I see, were there anyone of interest at the docks?" Professor Ozpin had asked

"Well, other than Roman Torchwick and the White Fang nobody else." Amane responded to the Headmaster

"I see, well regardless as such I would like to thank the both of you for cooperating with me and not giving the police a hard time. I understand that the both of you found yourselves wrapped up in a bizarre situation while looking for your friends and teammate and I commend you for taking you role as a leader seriously. However, in the future I must ask that you guys try to be more careful. Also, I know that it goes without saying, but don't try to solve all of Remnants problems on your own. As you both return to go about your business. Please tell Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Nanaya, and Ragna to come here please." Professor Ozpin said before Ruby and Amane left

"I think that went well, don't you think Amane?" Ruby asked

"I agree, but remember we were looking for Blake and we didn't know Ragna and Makoto were with her. Let's hope that they get of easy." Amane said before they entered the elevator. After a few minutes Ragna, Blake, and Makoto had entered the room

"Hello everyone, I trust the morning finds each of you well?" Professor Ozpin asked the three students

"We're fine Professor Ozpin, despite a lot of things happening for the past two days." Makoto responded

"Now as each of you might have figured, I have some questions about last night and I would appreciate it if I am told the truth. Now I understand that each of you had spent the night out correct?" Professor Ozpin said

"Yes we did Professor." Blake answered

"Then how did you go from spending the night out to trying to stop the White Fang from trying to steal some dust?" Professor Ozpin asked while giving each of the students a focused look

"We heard a rumor and decided to go and investigate to see if it was true. These two wanted to notify the police but I told them not to. The reason is because I wanted us to take the initiative for the whole situation. Besides people hear all types of rumors and if we called the police and it turned out to be false. Then it would result in us wasting the police's time." Ragna said telling Professor Ozpin a small lie which shocked Makoto and Blake but they did not show it

"I see, well I respect the fact that all of you want to show initiative. Though were you aware of the type of danger that each of you were putting yourselves into?" Professor Ozpin asked in a concerned tone that also sounded stern to the group of three

"Well we did think that, but we felt that this was too important to ignore. So we decided to try and do the right thing. So when you think about it we didn't do anything wrong . . . well technically." Makoto briefly explained to the headmaster

"Well you do make a valid point Makoto, however actions such as these falls under the category of vigilantism. Though the fact that none of you are seriously hurt, I am willing to let go of this whole matter. Ragna, Makoto I would like to speak Blake alone if you would." Professor Ozpin said dismissing Ragna and Makoto. After the both of them left Professor Ozpin decided to speak with Blake further since they are alone

"Now, after stopping a dust robbery and being out on your own with your friends. I assume that you want to get some much-needed rest. However, I would like for us to take this chance to talk." Professor Ozpin told Blake

"Of course." Blake responded

"Wonderful, now as you know there are strict requirements in order to enroll at my Academy. One of the requirements is that students must study at the many combat schools around the world. In order for them to prepare for the rigorous entrance exams. You are one of the few students who did not and you passed with flying colors." Professor Ozpin told Blake

"I grew up outside of the kingdoms, if you don't fight you don't survive." Blake said briefly

"Well you definitely survived Blake, and I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, humans, . . and Faunus." Professor Ozpin said getting a small glare from the Headmaster before speaking further

"Why do you wear the bow to hide who you are Blake?" Professor Ozpin asked in a somber tone

"You may be willing to accept the Faunus Professor Ozpin. But there are many people of your species who are not so accepting." Blake told the Headmaster

"You are right Blake, however we are taking strides to lessen the divide between Humanity and Faunus." Professor Ozpin told Blake

"With all due respect sir, humanity needs to take even bigger strides. So until then I'd prefer to avoid getting unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not for what I am." Blake told Professor Ozpin

"Then I must ask, what are you Blake?" Professor Ozpin said with a focuses gaze

"What are you taking about?" Blake asked slightly shocked at the question

"I find it a bit hard to believe that all of you chose to act on a rumor out of good intentions. Not to mention Ragna lying about you and Makoto wanting to contact the police. I see that Ragna is the type of person to get in a world of trouble if it means keeping other people out of it. So I must ask, how did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard last night?" Professor Ozpin asked but with a stern tone

"We didn't know for certain, we heard the rumor from the streets and decided to act on it. I suppose that we were at the right place at the right time." Blake stated giving the silent message that she doesn't want to go into detail about it

"It wouldn't have been the first time someone was at the right place at the right time. What happened last night is far from an isolated incident. Though I am your headmaster, I am still a Huntsman and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from all threats. Blake, are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?" Professor Ozpin asked with a focused look and stern tone

"No, there is nothing I want to tell you." Blake responded

"I see well thank you for your time Ms, Belladonna you can go now. Though if you ever want to talk to me. My doors are always opened, so don't hesitate to ask." Professor Ozpin said before Blake left the office. A few minutes after Blake left Professor Goodwitch entered the office herself

"Sir how did it go with the students?" Professor Goodwitch asked

"It appears that they all acted on good intentions in trying to stop the White Fang. Unfortunately, I believe that they are still hiding something from me. Evident from the fact that Ragna lied in my face trying to prevent his friends from getting in trouble." Professor Ozpin said

"Do you want him punished sir? He has been consistent in displaying a very stubborn attitude. Not to mention lying to the Headmaster does require some consequences." Professor Goodwitch stated to the Headmaster

"That won't be necessary Glynda. He is only trying to protect them but I hope they all don't get the idea to try to deal with all of Remnants crimes by themselves. I did warn them but I hope the warning sticks." Professor Ozpin responded to Professor Goodwitch

"I understand, I'll return to my classroom and prepare for the final exams for the semester." Professor Goodwitch said before she left. A few moments later the Headmaster had a sudden chill down his spine and felt another presence. After remembering the warnings Jubei told him, the headmaster knew who it was

"What are you doing here Terumi?" Professor Ozpin asked in a bitter tone to a green ghostly figure that is behind him

"Just checking out the school Ozpinhead, and I gotta say I am impressed. You have the emo girl, the rebellious teen, the perky faunus. Not to mention you have a young perky girl and effeminate guy. You are true to your words, you have students from all walks of life. Even that girl in the vault will like it here." Terumi commented in a sarcastic tone but struck Ozpin's nerves

"I advise you to leave Terumi, you can do nothing here. I know how your semblance works, so it will do you no good here." Professor Ozpin said slowly losing his patience

"Fine I'll go, but I just want you to give kitty cat a little message from me. I know you've been speaking to him so don't try to deny it. Tell him that I'm looking forward to our next meeting." Terumi said before his ghostly form disappeared while laughing in a sinister tone

"Jubei is right, something big is going to happen." Professor Ozpin said before he had gotten a text message from Qrow that says the queen has pawns

 **(The Church's Main Room)**

After spending the night at the Church Jin, Weiss, and Yang had found themselves eating breakfast with Celica. Ever since they woke up Yang had spent a good deal of time talking to Celica about what Beacon and Vale is like. As well as how Jin and Ragna tends to act at Beacon. Jin and Weiss on the other hand have been very silent but for different reasons. Weiss is still frustrated at the revelation that Blake is a Faunus and has been lying to them for months. Jin on the other hand is not too fond of being back at the place he grew up because he is reminded of times he would prefer to forget.

"From what your telling me Yang, Beacon sounds like a great place for students to go to. I'm glad to hear that Ragna and Jin are going to good schools." Celica said happy at what she's hearing

"It is, Ragna told me that he grew up here. So a part of me was wondering what the church was like and looking at it in person, everything seems so simplistic." Yang had said

"I know we don't have much, but I would like to think of this as a good place for Ragna, Jin, and Saya to live in." Celica said

"You know I've always been curious about something. What were Jin and Ragna like when they were kids?" Yang asked which caused Jin to choke on his food briefly

"Well, if I remember correctly, Ragna was a bit of a hothead but had a hidden kindness. Jin on the other hand was very timid for his age." Celica said which slightly ticked off Jin and caused Yang and Weiss to snicker slightly

"Sister Celica, I believe that you are misremembering crucial facts from our childhood." Jin said in a slightly panicked tone

"But Jin, it's an adorable and funny story to tell. Besides it was years ago and I doubt people will care about that stuff. In fact, I still remember when you were scared of the m. . ." Celica said before Jin cut her off (much to Yang's chagrin)

"I thought you had forgotten all about that." Jin said in an embarrassed tone

"Dang, and it was getting good." Yang said in a disheartened tone. After a few seconds had passed Saya had entered looking like she had just woken up

"Hey Celica what is all that noise?" Saya said as she looked around but was stunned and silent at seeing Jin

"Jin it's been a long time." Saya said shocked to be seeing her brother

"Saya it has been years since we last saw each other." Jin said before he stopped eating and started to step outside

"I'm going to get some fresh air. You both have my scroll number so message me when your both ready to go." Jin said before he left the Church

"He doesn't hate Saya does he?" Yang asked in a concerned tone

"Not that I know of, when Jin left here for the family that adopted him they were on good terms. But seeing Saya reminds Jin of Ragna and well . . . you have seen how they get along." Celica said before Saya left the church as well to help at the nearby orphanage

"Your name is Weiss right? I see that you have an angry look on your face. A pretty face like that shouldn't be angry for any reason. Is there something wrong?" Celica asked in a concerned tone

"I found out that my teammate has been lying to us for months now. My other teammates wants us to forgive and understand her. But the bottom line is that she still lied to us. So you'll understand if I'm still irritated about the whole thing. People are quick to say that I'm judgmental, but I have a deep and personal history with the White Fang." Weiss said in an irritated tone

"Weiss, back at the dorm room you said that a group of Faunus had tried to kidnap you. If it's too painful for you I understand. But can you explain further about what happened that day?" Yang asked in a concerned and curious tone

"It's exactly as I said back then Yang. When I was just starting out at the combat school in Atlus 7 years ago people were giving me a hard time because I am a Schnee. The Faunus on the other hand just ignored me. The controversy about the Faunus labor was well known so I was not surprised. Then a few weeks later a small group of teenage Faunus tried to kidnap me so they can up their chances for joining the White Fang." Weiss said with a low and angry tone that is noticeable by Yang and Celica before she explained further

"The Faunus thought my life was nothing more than a bargaining chip. I was young back then, but I realized what could have happened to me. I tried my hardest to fight, to escape and get help but I was overpowered and helpless. I was starting to give up hope, that everything was over for me, but then Jin appeared. He showed up with his sword and quickly dealt with the Faunus that tried to kidnap me. After everything was done and over I was told that the combat schools will have better security. But that event didn't give me a positive view of the Faunus." Weiss finished explaining doing the best she can to contain her anger

"Weiss, I'm sorry that you went through something so horrible." Yang said in a regretful tone

"Ever since that day I made sure to get stronger, so I would never be a victim again. I know that the Faunus are discriminated against on the daily basis. But the fact that they are willing to go so far to kidnap a kid shows that they are willing to take actions against humanity. The White Fang are full of criminals and they have killed many people just for their mission and has taken none of the responsibility. Once everything is said and done will they turn themselves in, or will they bask in their bloodshed glory. Nothing good can come from the White Fang since they are nothing but monsters." Weiss boldly stated to Yang and Celica. Before Yang could say anything to the young heiress Celica had moved towards Weiss and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder

"Weiss, I know that you are angry at the White Fang and you have a very good reason to be mistrustful of the Faunus. But please allow me to tell you a true story that should help you see things in a different way." Celica asked before Weiss nodded giving her the message to tell the story

"I assume you've heard of the beast wall tactic that was used during the days of the Aura Beast correct?" Celica asked

"Yes I know what it is. It is one of the worst things humanity has done to the Faunus, they sacrificed a large number of Faunus to save some humans. I know I'm mistrustful of the Faunus. But I must admit that is one of the most horrible things that has happened to the Faunus." Weiss responded before Celica started her story

"Because I have a friend who is a Faunus who has survived the days of the Aura Beast. While my friend was fighting during the days of the Aura Beast he had spent many sleepless nights killing the empowered Grimm that threatened many people. He was one of the few people that believed that a way to kill the Aura Beast exists. He was very strong but the death toll did get tiring for him. One of the things that motivated him to keep going despite the discrimination he faced as a Faunus is that his friends and family offered him comfort and encouragement." Celica explained to Weiss and Yang who was listening. After seeing that Celica still have their attention she continued

"Then one day the Aura Beast appeared along with a large number of the Empowered Grimm. My friend agreed to a joint attack to make sure both species would be able to get away with minimum casualties. However, the last-minute change occurred and the Faunus populated area were decimated. My friend's family and friends were in the area and they all died. When he found out later he felt betrayed at how humanity was willing to discard them with no value for their lives." Celica explained

"That's horrible, yet it sounds familiar." Weiss said while slightly relating to how Celica's friend felt

"There is more to this story Weiss. My friend had kept fighting the empowered Grimm, but he made it his mission to look for the ones who were behind the beast wall tactic. Then after a few weeks he found the ones responsible. He was all set to kill him out of revenge but when he found the person he saw something he didn't expect." Celica said to the two girls

"What did your friend see?" Weiss asked

"He saw fear in the disgraced councilor's eyes. My friend envisioned a monster during his search but when he saw the former councilor he saw someone who is afraid and quickly realized what the cycle of hate and revenge was doing to both human and Faunus. My friend realized that if both races are to see each other as equals. Then not only must both sides need to understand each other, but the cycle must end or else the divide between Human and Faunus will never end. It's easy to embrace pain, but its hard to move forward after you have been wronged. After realizing this, my friend saved the councilor and gave up his desire for revenge. After the Aura Beast died my friend decided to dedicate his life to protecting both human and faunus. He hates what the White Fang represents because as they are now, they are dividing people even further. Though he is proud that strides are being taken to lessen the divide." Celica explained

"What happened to your friend?" Weiss asked

"He is still alive protecting the world. I tell him all the time that he should stop since he is old. But do you know what he said to me?" Celica asked

"What did he say?" Weiss asked even more curious

"He said that until the day everyone in the world can live in a world without fear. Until the day that he is certain he has done all he could, he will keep fighting until his last breath for the world." Celica said

"He endured what happened to his friends and family, and is still willing to fight for both humans and Faunus. He sounds like an admirable person. Just who is he anyway?" Weiss asked

"Well the only thing I can tell you is that he's my brother in law." Celica revealed

"Your brother in law!" Weiss and Yang yelled in a shocked tone

"Yes, I can't tell you any more than that due to the sensitive nature of his work. But he does keep himself busy." Celica said remembering Jubei

"If he can endure all of that then maybe I should as well. I know it's going to take time. But I am willing to let go of my suspicions and start giving Faunus the benefit of a doubt and it will start with Blake." Weiss said much to the satisfaction of both Yang and Celica

"I know you can do it Weiss, I know that years of problems can't be undone in an instant. But the fact that your willing to take the first step to letting things go, then you'll be taking the first step to ending the cycle of hate and revenge." Celica said in a happy tone

"You know since this makes us feel all warm and fuzzy. How did you and Jin meet back at Atlus anyway?" Yang asked with a small teasing tone

"Come to think about it, I am curious about that as well. Since he saved you back then, you two must have known each other." Celica said in a curious tone as well

"Well when we first met we didn't really . . . HEY!" Weiss said in an embarrassed tone while Yang and Celica laughed at her

 **(The Vale Transit Station)**

After hearing the story about Celica's brother in law Weiss had found a new perception on the situation with the Faunus. She is fully aware of the things her father has done, and she knows that her caution of the Faun is justified given the circumstances. Though after hearing the story she realizes that in her own way she is adding to the problem and when she is in a position to fix things, the road to redemption will be much harder. If she wants to be the one to redeem her family name, then she must start leading by example. Weiss realizes that the first step to redemption is for her to be the first to break the cycle of mistrust and in must start with Blake. After spending a some more time with Celica, Weiss had gotten a message from Jin that the repairs were done and was leaving soon. It took Weiss and Yang a good deal of time but they made it to the station.

"So do you know what you're going to do now?" Yang asked

"Yes I know exactly what I must do, but Yang I need to do it in my own way. Let me have that much at least Yang." Weiss said

"Sure no problem Weiss." Yang said as they were making their way to where Jin was at.

"I assume things went well?" Jin asked

"Yes they did, and Jin you and everyone else was right. I was being judgmental and I need to start changing my ways or else things won't really end." Weiss said

"I take it Celica told you the story about her brother-in-law?" Jin asked in an accepting tone

"Yeah, you've heard it too I take it?" Yang responded

"That story has been told many times to us. Weiss, you are justified for your feelings but do not be quick to judge all of the Faunus for the actions of a few. In fact, 8 years ago that very same Faunus had saved my life after I was put in danger." Jin said which surprised Yang and Weiss

"What happened?" Yang asked in a curious tone

"I would rather not talk about it." Jin said in a deep tone that indicates he does not want to speak on it any further

"Oh look the train is almost ready, let's get onboard." Yang said before they made a motion to get on the train. Before they went further in Jin saw Saya and Celica running towards them

"What are they doing here?" Jin asked in a curious tone

"Wait everyone!" Celica yelled before they made it to where the three students are

"Is there something wrong?" Yang asked in a concerned tone

"Here I want to give each of you some food for the long trip back. Since you guys will probably be hungry again during the long return trip." Celica said before giving them a package full of food

"Thank you, this will surely hold us during the whole trip. It was nice meeting the both of you." Yang said to both Celica and Saya before she went into the train

"Jin, I know that it has been years since we last saw each other. But don't forget to visit us once in a while." Celica said in a kind tone

"Jin I know it was brief, but its good to see that you are doing well. Come back again and tell us about your days in Atlus." Saya said to Jin with a small smile

"I will keep that in mind." Jin said before he boarded the train while hiding a small smile at seeing Saya and Celica again. Though the small itself was barely noticeable by Celica and Saya

"Thank you for your hospitality, we will make sure to come back under better circumstances next time." Weiss said before she boarded the train. After a few minutes the train that Jin, Yang, and Weiss had boarded left while Celica and Saya saw them all off

"Celica do you think Ragna and Jin will ever get along?" Saya asked in a concerned tone

"I honestly don't know Saya. What happened 8 years ago is not something that either of them can forget about anytime soon. Not to mention that they have different personalities. But I would like for them to return." Celica said in a hopeful tone

"It would be nice if we are all together again we are a family after all." Saya said in a hopeful tone as well

 **(Team RWBY's Dorm Room)**

"I don't know why you look so worried Blake. None of us had gotten in trouble and we managed to stop the White Fang. Overall I'd say that this was a pretty good weekend despite some mishaps." Ruby said in an optimistic tone

"I know Ruby, it's just that I don't know what to tell everyone especially Weiss. I have good reason for keeping the fact that I'm a Faunus a secret, but I still started things off as a lie." Blake said in a concerned tone

"Well all you need to do is start trusting people a bit more. You don't need to tell everyone just the people you can consider your friends. It's best to start with our teammates and then we'll work our way from there." Ruby said trying to cheer her friend up

"Thanks Ruby." Blake told Ruby in a grateful tone. After a few seconds, the dorm room opened up and both Yang and Weiss entered. When Blake saw Weiss she had stood up in shock wondering what to say to her. Blake understood that the White Fang has caused Weiss's family direct harm and even though the White Fang were misguided they dtill went too far to get results.

"Weiss listen I know that I kept a secret from you but the thing is I. . ." Blake said before Weiss raised her hand up to stop Blake from talking

"Listen Blake, I've been doing some thinking and I've talked to some people. One of the people that I've talked to was the same person who took you, and the others in and I've come to a conclusion." Weiss said before she took a deep breath while Blake had a look of dread on her face

"At the end of the day it doesn't matter." Weiss said which shocked Blake and Ruby before continuing to talk

"I was told that when it came to the divide between the Faunus and the Humans, they are ultimately victims of a cycle of hate and revenge since neither side tries to understands the other. If both species are to understand each other, then one of them must make the effort to try to understand the other and stop the hate and mistrust. Or else the cycle will never truly end, we may be different species but we are still people. So I will start trying to give the Faunus a fair chance and not judge them based on the actions of the White Fang." Weiss explained to Blake

"Thank you Weiss, I'm sorry that I lied to you and our team since the beginning. I'm also sorry about what the White Fang has done to you personally Weiss. I still believe the White Fang can be changed. But they are going down a path that will ultimately make things worse for everyone. They took the easy way out and they do need to be stopped." Blake said making amends with Weiss

 **(The Warehouse in Vale)**

It took Roman several hours to find a secure location to hide in after the fiasco at the Docks. Failing to get the dust shipment is already bad enough. But having to deal with those kids so soon after two people escaped him a month prior was insult to injury. It took Roman a good deal of time to heal his injuries and his ego but he is confident he will make a good comeback.

"Great, first little red and big red messed up this gig. Now I have to be on the lookout for the cops. This just isn't my day, Neo will be up and about soon enough but right now I have to be more careful." Roman said in an irritated tone

"Don't let this failed job discourage you Roman, otherwise there will be severe consequences." A female voice said slightly shocking Roman

"Cinder, this wasn't my fault. I didn't know that I would have to deal with some meddling kids. Look I just see this as a minor inconvenience, things will start to pick up soon especially with the White Fang pulling their weight." Roman said in a slightly worried tone

"Make sure that things do pick up Roman." Cinder said in a menacing tone

"Now don't be so hard on the crime boss. I mean you've seen what these students are capable of. If anything, you shouldn't be so quick to underestimate these kids." Hazama said while accompanied by a girl wearing an eyepatch with long silver hair that is tied ina braid

"Hazama, I assume that things went well on your end?" Cinder asked the strange man

"Yes it did, but first you should really be mindful of what Roman went through. I mean if you've seen the security footage I've seen then you would be a bit more understanding. After all they learned of the robbery and managed to stop it. Don't underestimate them, squash these insects before they start pestering you." Hazama said trying to warn Cinder

"If we do everything right, then those children won't be an issue. So relax hazama, everything is under control. Are the identification documents prepared?" Cinder asked maintaining her confident tone

"Yes they are, I will give you all the required transfer documents once the other two kiddies arrive. I mean the both of them getting beaten by a little kid will do wonders for their pride." Hazama commented with Roman snickering at hearing Emerald and Mercury getting beaten by a little kid

"Then everything is ready, Roman we will meet you at the dust warehouse." Cinder told Roman

"Before I forget, Nu would you like to take a look at this footage." Hazama said before he showed the silver haired girl now known as Nu the security footage from the docks

"That white haired guy, he might have it. The other half, he might have it hidden within. We can finally be united, hehehe." Nu said with a small hint of excitement at seeing Ragna

"Hmm as I thought, that cat was clever hiding the other half in an academy. But it's only a matter of time now until both halves of the Grimm Aura meet. But for now, he has other problems. After all once team CMSN (Crimson) arrives things are bound to get more interesting." Hazama said before he left with Nu anticipating the future

 **(The Docks)**

After seeing his new friends off Sun had spent the day hanging out in various places around Beacon waiting for his friend Neptune to arrive. After spending a good deal of time waiting he had saw a boat setting things up for people to get off the boat. Once the boardwalk was set up people started to leave the boat and many of them had met up with friends and loved ones. After a few minutes Sun saw a man with blue hair quickly get off the boat and ran to the docks away from the water. When Sun saw the person he immediately recognized the person as his good friend.

"Neptune, it's so good to see you buddy." Sun said in a very excited tone

"Sun am I glad to see you. You're a much better sight than all of that water." Neptune said with a chill down his spine

"Buddy, I've got a lot to tell you. Since I first came here, I've been up to some crazy things. In fact, I can show you one of the crazy things I was involved in." Sun said before he took Neptune to an area of the docks that was surrounded by police tape

"What happened here?" Neptune asked looking around the area that had been greatly damaged

"Now you've heard by now that the White Fang has been robbing places that has dust right? Well me and some friends of mine had heard a rumor about a dust shipment and we decided to work together to stop the robbery." Sun said in a proud tone

"Wait, you and some friends stopped a dust robbery from the White Fang? That sounds so cool, wish I was there to watch your back." Neptune said

"Man you should have seen it, there was all types of action that went on here." Sun said maintaining his proud tone

"Is that so?" a male voice had said. When Sun and Neptune looked to see who spoke they saw a muscular adult who looks 21 years old and is wearing a red vest with tan pants and has spiky brown hair. What made him stand out further is his unique sword that he is holding.

"Oh uh you heard all of that?" Sun said in a slightly nervous tone

"Yeah, don't worry I'm not a cop, I'm a student of Shade Academy at my last year. So you were part of all this?" The man said

"Yeah, even though they got away me and my friends managed to stop the White Fang." Sun told the man

"Well thanks for the info, that will make this visit a bit more interesting." The man said before he made a motion to leave

"Hey um, what's your name?" Neptune asked the man in a slightly nervous tone

"Just call me Sol, I have a feeling I'll be seeing you guys around." Sol said as he was leaving. Once Sol was away from Sun and Neptune he decided to call someone on his scroll.

"Hey Ky, you still have those registration papers?" Sol asked the man on the phone

"Yes Sol I still have them, why do you ask?" Ky asked in a curious tone

"I changed my mind, I want us to enter the Vytal Tournament this year. I have a feeling that I might fight some people that might be worth a damn this time." Sol said before he hung up in a tone of excitement

 **(The Forest to Atlus)**

Hakumen had spent a good deal of time fighting against numerous Grimm that crossed his path and many bandits that started to attack innocent people. The search for Terumi has yielded no success but he does know that there are evil forces at work and Salem has a role in it. After learning much from his old comrade Jubei, Hakumen has a general idea of what's going on and also knows that he must be aware of the White Fang. Hakumen must also remember the advice that Jubei gave him and to stay away from Vale as much as possible. Though Terumi is the focus of his mission Hakumen is still dedicated to killing all evil that exists within the world and that dedication will remain even after Terumi is dealt with. As Hakumen was walking he had noticed an airship that was flying by and it was hovering near his current location.

"These airships makes me nostalgic for the days before I became my current self. The memories are still fresh and if my suspicion is correct I know who it is." Hakumen thought before someone left the airship. The person who left the airship is a tall woman who has short silver hair and is equipped with a sword and looks disciplined.

"One of the Six Legendary Heroes, Hakumen the White Void. You know when I was a child me and my sister would spend hours watching movies based on you." Winter told Hakumen

"From your stance and our surrounding, it is accurate to say that you are part of the military." Hakumen told Winter

"I see, then this saves us time. My name is Winter Schnee a military specialist of Atlus. I am here to discuss something with you. My General will be here in a few moments to go into detail about us meeting you here." Winter said before a man in uniform approached the two.

"Thank you for your help Winter, my name is James Ironwood a General of Atlus. I already know who you are Hakumen." General Ironwood said to Hakumen

"A General and a Military Specialist taking time out of their day to meet with me. What has occurred that has gotten your attention?" Hakumen said while maintaining his guard

"I apologize but I must get straight to the point. You see Hakumen, there are some sensitive matters that is going on in Remnant and I believe that you have a solid grasp of what's going on. If you come with us and answer all our questions while cooperating with us. I will assure you that you will be treated well and with respect." General Ironwood told Hakumen

"If I do not go with you and cooperate?" Hakumen asked while knowing a likely answer

"Then we will have to take you into custody until you fully cooperate with us. Even though you are one of the Six Legends. You are either involved or know what is going on and I will do what I must to fulfill my duties." General Ironwood said before the robot soldiers arrived while General Ironwood and Winter armed themselves ready for a fight

"I see that you are merely fulfilling your duties, but I will let nothing stand in the way of my missions." Hakumen said before he drew his sword and took up a stance

"Now come, and do what you must." Hakumen said before he engaged General Ironwood, Winter, and the rest of the robotic soldiers

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **The Sol near the ending of this chapter is Sol Badguy from the Guilty Gear series. I am mentioning this to confirm that I will be bringing Guilty Gear characters into this story but with good reason. Jumping ahead for a bit, in the volume 3 portion of this story many teams will be fighting in the Vytal Tournament. Even though we know who team RWBY will be fighting there are some match's that will be interesting to see. So instead of creating OC's for the other teams to fight since they will likely be forgotten very quickly. I figured bringing in Guilty Gear characters will be a better fit than OC's for the volume 3 portion of this story.**

 **But for those who are concerned about this rest assured. The Guilty Gear characters WILL NOT overshadow the RWBY and Blazblue characters in this story. Also, they WILL NOT take over this story. There will be the occasional interacting scenes once in a while, but they are guests in this story whose role IS NOT larger than the RWBY and Blazblue character. This is a way for me to show tribute to Guilty Gear because if there were no Guilty Gear there will be no Blazblue series.**

 **This ends the Volume 1 portion in this story. Once I upload the next chapter after this. I will edit the description to mention which volume this story is currently at to prevent some confusion.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	20. Chapter 20 A New Semester

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) This chapter is the start of the second volume of the RWBY series and this story. I know that there are some people who are excited for what volume 3 will bring. But we need to get through volume 2 first and there are some interesting things that will happen in volume 2.**

 **Also I would like to thank Shadow Joestar, Kalakauai, and Mugiwara N0 Luffy for giving me permission to give shout–outs to their own RWBY crossover stories in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 20 A New Semester

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

It has been an interesting semester for Jaune Arc. To start things off he managed to successfully enroll into Beacon using transcripts he came across. Though what caught him by surprise is the fact that he became a team leader. He is fully aware of the fact that he is not as skilled as his other friends. Though that won't stop him from giving it his all and improving himself along the way. Since the new semester is starting Jaune is approaching it with a bolder attitude. The first action he will take is asking Weiss out on a date.

"OK Jaune, your cool and confident. I just need to stay calm, and in control and I can't overdo it like last time." Jaune thought to himself as he was walking before seeing Weiss

"There's Weiss, alright now is the time to make my move. Second chances don't come easily and I have to make the most of this one." Jaune thought as he was approaching Weiss

"Hey Weiss, you know I've been doing some thinking and I think we should spend some time studying together. I mean I'm not doing terrible but I do want to get the extra help. So would you be up for a study session with me?" Jaune asked in and kind tone

"Jaune, I've already finished studying with my team and right now I'm getting ready for the new semester. If you need help trying to catch up with your classes, then it would be better for you to study with your team." Weiss bluntly said before she walked away

"Well I suppose there's always next time." Jaune said in a low tone with little confidence

"Your right there is a next time." A male voice said briefly scaring Jaune. When Jaune turned around he saw that it was Kagura who had likely saw the whole thing

"Kagura what are you doing here. Or better yet, how much did you see?" Jaune asked in a nervous tone knowing the likely answer

"Oh I saw the whole thing and let me tell you, that was not the worst turn down I've seen. But I wouldn't want to remember it either and I know what you were trying to do so don't deny it." Kagura said in a confident tone

"Um what exactly do you mean?" Jaune asked maintaining his nervousness

"What I mean is that I see how you wanted to get close to her. In fact, if you would let me I think I should help you out when I get the chance." Kagura said maintaining his confidence

"Hey I'm not doing that bad, besides my dad told me all the ladies like confidence." Jaune said trying to defend himself

"Then let me make a wild guess, judging from the patch on your hood I'd say you was pinned to a wall when you first tried to display that confidence." Kagura said in a teasing tone which shocked Jaune at the accuracy

"Um I am not going to dignify that with a response." Jaune said embarrassed at how accurate Kagura's guess is

"Now listen to me Jaune, it is true that ladies like confidence. But you need to keep in mind that certain levels of confidence can bother people. Looking at you, I see a lot of untapped potential both as a Huntsman and ladies man. So how about I help you out now and again. Or if not helping you then we can at least hang out as buds. What do you say?" Kagura said in a confident tone

"I'm all for us hanging out as friends Kagura, but I doubt you can show me some stuff when it comes to picking up women." Jaune said in a cautious tone

"Then watch me work." Kagura said while he was looking around for a woman to talk to. When Kagura looked further he saw a rabbit Faunus with brown rabbit ears and brown hair. The young woman was with another female who is wearing brown clothes and sunglasses

"Hmm nice legs, moderate bust and kind eyes. She is on the high marks of a B. The other girl looks short but is likely a fashionista. She's high maintenance so I need to watch myself around her, same grade as the rabbit Faunus." Kagura thought as he was looking at Velvet

"Hello my dear, I know that you're probably busy but would it be too much to get a name from you? Maybe your scroll number so we can keep in contact with each other?" Kgura asked Velvet in a calm and confident tone

"My name is Velvet but we hardly know each other." Velvet responded

"I am aware, but I think that is something that should be remedied. Say, are those stretch marks on your wonderful ears?" Kagura said maintaining his smooth tone

"Yes they are, a lot of people keeps messing with them for obvious reasons." Velvet said in a slightly depressed tone

"Your not going to mess with Velvet like a lot of the other students, are you?" Coco asked while she took a quick glance at Kagura

"No my dear, in fact it's nothing short of a crying shame that humans continue to mistreat the Faunus. Back in Ronin-Gai where I come from, such behavior and treatment wouldn't be tolerated." Kagura said with a sympathetic tone

"Wow you're from Ronin-Gai, I've heard great things about that place." Velvet said in an impressed tone

"You know, I should do my part to lessen the divide between Humans and Faunus." Kagura said before he removed his jacket which slightly confused Velvet

"Um . . . what are you doing?" Velvet asked in a confused tone

"I want you to hit me, it's a simple request." Kagura answered while having his eyes closed

"But . . . I don't want to hurt you, and you didn't do anything wrong." Velvet said in a slightly embarrassed tone

"But I did do something wrong and it's me failing to do more to prevent the mistreatment of the Faunus. I am working hard to be a protector to both Humans and Faunus and I am willing to bare the pain you go through on a daily basis. Even if it's a taste of that pain, I want to bare it for you. So I insist that you hit me." Kagura said maintaining his smooth tone

"Um. . ." Velvet said before Coco spoke

"Well if you insist." Coco bluntly said before she hit Kagura with her purse. After hitting kagura he was knocked back a small distance but still held his ground.

"See, I told you I can take it, and I will endure it much more." Kagura said confidently with his eyes closed

"Wow I guess you really can take a hit. You know what, I don't normally do this but here's my scroll number." Coco said in an impressed tone before leaving

"Will you be alright?" Velvet asked Kagura in a concerned tone

"I'll be fine, I never miss a day of training and this is just part of the normal routine for me." Kagura said maintaining his attitude and tone

"Well um, here is my scroll number. Just call me whenever you're able to Kagura." Velvet said before she left to go catch up to Coco

"You have got to be kidding me." Jaune lightly said in a surprised and impressed tone

"First tip for you is need to learn is to be able to learn about a person from their appearance." Kagura said in a kind tone

"Oh um thanks, I'll be sure to learn what I can from you." Jaune said in a nervous tone

"You know I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship." Kagura said to Jaune in a confident tone.

 **(Vale Streets)**

It has taken a long time for Emerald and Mercury to recover from their injuries after their fight with Carl Clover. The good news for them is that the whole plan is not at risk since Carl doesn't know anything and they were merely defending themselves and Cinder didn't seem too disappointed over what happened. The bad news is that their pride and egos didn't fare much better. With the memories of being beaten by a kid still fresh on their minds they needed to let off some steam and redeem themselves. Fortunately for them they remembered a rumor about a runaway White Fang member and since Roman hasn't dealt with it. They figured they should take the initiative since they will redeem themselves to Cinder and make Roman look bad and careless.

"Excuse me, do you know where this address is? I'm new in town and I'm a bit lost." Emerald asked a nearby shop owner

"This place is further down the street from here, it's just a few blocks away." The shop owner responded

"Thank you." Emerald said before she left to catch up to Mercury who was hiding nearby

"I knew you was lost, and to think that we could have avoided all of that arguing if you'd just admit I was right." Mercury told Emerald

"Mercury, I will give you all the money from this wallet if you'd just shut up." Emerald said

"You know as well as I do that money doesn't belong to you." Mercury said

"But it could be yours for just a few minutes of silence." Emerald said waving the stolen wallet in front of Mercury

"no deal." Mercury bluntly said

"Fine." Emerald said before she took the money out and threw the wallet down

"You know you want me, your just in denial about it." Mercury said as he walked with Emerald to their destination

"So how much farther is it?" Mercury asked

"Just a few blocks, we do this right and avoid trouble. Then it will wipe the memory of us getting beaten by that pint-sized kid." Emerald

"Yeah, what was up with Relius saving the kid from Cinder anyway?" Mercury asked in a casual tone

"Don't know, I was tempted to ask but Relius gives off a creepy vibe that raised all sorts of alarms. To be honest, just being near the guy creeps me out. Even more than Azrael when we busted him out. Still, do you think it's true that he turned his own kid into a machine?" Emerald asked Mercury

"Don't know, but that kid didn't look like he was lying and Relius didn't exactly deny it. Though that only motivates me to stay out of his way. That guy and the large doll gives me the creeps." Mercury said as they were walking to their destination

 **(Tukson's Bookstore)**

After finding the Bookstore the duo had looked around thoroughly to see if there were any ways that Tukson could escape, while makming sure that there were no witnesses. Content with the set up they decided to ring the bell getting the Bookstore's owner attention. After a few seconds Tukson came from the back while carrying a stack of books.

"Just give me a moment." Tukson said as he was putting the stacks of books down near him to tend to the customers. After he put the books down he noticed Emerald at counter while Mercury was going through some books.

"Hello and welcome to "Tukson's Bookstore home to every book under the sun" how might I help you today?" Tukson said

"Do you have any comics?" Mercury asked

"There in the front." Tukson responded with Mercury going to the front of the store

"You know I was just wondering, do you have a book called Remnant's Bizarre Team by Shadow?" Emerald asked Tukson in a curious tone

"Yep, I really like that Jotaro guy. He's a born troublemaker but he is also really reliable." Tukson responded

"I see, oh do you have a book called Guiding the Honest Souls of Remnant by Mugiwara?" Emerald asked in a nonchalant tone

"He has a copy over here!" Mercury yelled getting both Emerald's and Tukson's attention

"That's good." Emerald said nonchalantly

"Yep, you'll be surprised at how many people like Sans." Tukson said

"Oh, how about the Persona series of Remnant by Kalakauai?" Emerald asked maintaining her nonchalant tone

"I have some of the available volumes but not all of them." Tukson responded

"Wait, you have some of the volumes but not all of them. Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't the name of your store say home to every book under the sun?" Mercury asked before he started to dim the lights

"It's just a name." Tukson said trying to defend himself

"It's clearly false advertising." Mercury responded to Tukson

"You know with false advertising, it shows that you're not able to keep your word. Like with you failing to keep your word to your brothers and sisters of the White Fang." Emerald said with a hint of menace beneath her voice

"We herd you were getting ready to leave Vale. Not a good idea Tukson." Mercury said after dimming the last of the lights

"You know who we are, don't you?" Emerald asked Tukson

"Yes, I know who you both are." Tukson responded

"You know why we're here don't you?" Emerald asked

"Yes, I do." Tukson responded

"So, are you going to fight back?" Emerald asked Tukson

"YES!" Tukson responded before jumping on the counter brandishing his claws and leaped at Emerald. The girl had casually ducked causing Tukson to miss his attack. The leap was in Mercury's direction and he had blasted Tukson in the face.

Moments later both Emerald and Mercury had stepped out of the bookstore and has no look of injury and do not appear to be tired. While they were leaving the area Emerald noticed Mercury reading a comic book that he had likely gotten from the bookstore.

"What? I wanted to read some comics." Mercury responded to Emerald's look

 **(The Food hall)**

It is currently afternoon at Beacon and most of the students are there eating lunch. It is currently the end of the semester and a lot of the students are glad that their tests are over and done with. Though the students are a little saddened at the fact that classes will resume soon. It is overshadowed by the pleasant facts that some of the transfer students have already made it to Beacon. Not to mention the Vytal Festival is coming soon as well as the tournament. Currently all of team RWBY and JNPR is in the food hall eating. While most of team RJNN and most of team BLST is in the food hall as well. After a few minutes Ruby had put a large binder on the table where her team is eating.

"Friends, Teammates, and Weiss." Ruby said (oblivious to Weiss shouting hey)

"Four scores and seven minutes ago I had a dream." Ruby said

"This should be interesting." Makoto said over hearing Ruby before seeing Yang eat a thrown grape

"That as a team, we will come together and have the most fun any of us has ever had! And it all starts with this single notebook!" Ruby said in an excited tone

"Is that my binder?" Weiss asked recognizing her stuff

"I am not a crook." Ruby said dodging the question

"What are you talking about Ruby." Blake said slightly curious about the binder

"With classes starting up soon, I figured that we should start the semester off with a bang." Ruby said

"I prefer to start things off with a Yang." Yang responded with a pun getting an awkward silence from her team and friends. While getting a chuckle from Amane

"Boo." Nora said before throwing an apple on Yang's head

"Get better puns." Bullet said before throwing an orange at Yang

"I'll pass on your plans Ruby. I still have to go over my notes so I can get ready. I also want to read two of the new books I've recently gotten." Blake told her team

"You know I'm a bit curious, what are the books your trying to read?" Weiss asked which surprised her teammates

"You're trying to learn more about our teammate aren't you? Who are you, and what have you done with Weiss?" Yang said in a teasing tone

"I'm trying to keep my word about being a better teammate you dolt. Besides, I've noticed that you've been reading those books recently and I'm curious about it." Weiss said explaining herself

"Well I suppose I can tell you about it. The book I am reading is called "The Clash of two heroes" It's about two people who are seen as heroes and has to fight each other. One is a Human who is driven by a strong sense of duty and purpose. While the other is a Faunus who is driven by passion and rage. Both has gained respect from many, yet their views on the world and their responsibilities have caused them to cross swords against each other." Blake said explaining the first book

"That sounds intense." Weiss commented

"I know, from what I've read so far there is so much complexity with the Human. The Faunus on the other hand is consumed by anger and hate for the world because of the treatment of the Faunus. The authors have left the names out to establish the point that the heroes could be anyone." Blake told Weiss

"What about the second book?" Yang asked

"I don't know much about the second book since I haven't read it yet. But I do know that it is about two friends who are a Huntsman and Huntress who are forced to fight each other. It is called "Internal Divide" I've heard good things from the reviews, so I decided to give it a chance." Blake said answering Yang

"That sounds like it has the potential for a tearjerker." Yang said

"I know, both of the books are made by the same author but the pen name is 4shadow." Blake responded

"Look everyone we need to make this as memorable as possible. More exchange students are coming and classes are starting back up soon. Not to mention that we need to get ready for the tournament that is fast approaching. We need to make sure that the semester is as good as it can be. Which is why I've compiled a list of activities for us to do as a team." Ruby told her team

"Well as long as we can . . ." Weiss said before a pie was thrown at her face then a little later at her stomach. When team RWBY and most of team RJNN looked to see who threw it. They saw Nora trying (and failing) to pin the blame on Ren. While Tao has a shameless look on her face. Which makes it obvious that both Nora and Tao threw the pie.

"I know where this is heading, I should go before my clothes gets dirty." Amane said before he left the food hall

 **(Outside of Beacon)**

"Wow all of that sounds so awesome dude." Neptune told Sun after listening to Sun's story about stopping the White Fang and the church that Ragna had taken him, Blake, and Makoto to

"I know, I still can't believe that Ragna is scared of ghosts. Also, don't tell anyone that Blake is a Faunus. I don't mean tell Scarlet when my back is turned, I mean keep it a secret." Sun said in an insisting tone

"Dude relax, I won't tell anyone." Neptune said in a calm tone

"Sorry, I just don't want to screw this up. So be cool alright Neptune." Sun said maintaining his insistent tone

"Dude, its me." Neptune said before he struck a cool pose

"Alright good point. Hey look there's one of the guys who was at the docks with me. Hey!" Sun said before he saw Amane

"Oh hello Sun, its nice to see you under less stressful circumstances. Who is this cool guy?" Amane asked

"This is my bud Neptune, we are on the same team together. You looked like you were in a rush, did something happen?" Sun asked after introducing Neptune

"Something messy is going to happen real soon in the Food Hall. A part of me is actually glad Jin isn't there." Amane said

"Something messy?" Sun said before he led Neptune to the Food Hall

 **(The Food Hall)**

When Sun and Neptune entered the food hall they were greeted by a pleasant and surprising sight. The both of them sees numerous students running away from the food hall and when they looked around they quickly realized why. Both Sun and Neptune sees Nora on top of a stack of tables with the rest of the members of team JNPR along with Bang, Bullet, and Tao.

"HAHAHAHA I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" Nora yelled while at the top

"Justice will be swift, Justice will be painful, IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!" Ruby yelled before the rest of her team yelled along with Ragna, Makoto, and Noel

The food fight started with Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune, Bang, and Bullet throwing watermelons at the opposite side of the food hall. Seeing the watermelons coming Ruby instructed Yang to arm herself with the turkeys and started to punch the watermelons destroying them quickly.

Bang decided to retaliate by grabbing several chopsticks and threw them at Yang. Yang quickly dodged them but realized too late that the noodles were wrapped around several chopsticks. She found herself quickly wrapped by noodles leaving her open for Bullet to give her a direct attack while armed with chicken. Bullet's attack had knocked Yang back a good distance but Weiss had moved in to attack Bullet armed with a fish. Weiss's fast and agile movements made her more than a math for Bullet as the heiress quickly overpowered her opponent. After a few seconds Bullet had found herself staggered, though before Bullet could recover Blake and Makoto had attacked Bullet. Blake used the sausages while Makoto was armed with a pair of hams. Bullet was knocked back a good distance and found herself near her group.

Noel found herself throwing soda cans at the group (while trying to avoid Jaune). Tao responded by running towards Noel armed with asparagus as claws while dodging the thrown soda cans. Once Tao had gotten close she had attacked Noel with her asparagus claws and attacked her. Noel dodged every attack and threw food at Tao at every chance. Though this backfired because Tao kept eating the food that was thrown still maintained her assault. Before Noel could throw another food at Tao jumped onto her shoulder and threw her further than she wanted.

"Wow you really are lacking." Tao said in a teasing tone while smiling

"Wha . . . what are you talking about?" Noel said in a nervous tone before she continued to throw food at Tao

"I mean your weight, it was easy to toss you." Tao said as she was dodging

Bang had proceeded to throw several carrots at Ragna at an incredible speed. Ragna on the other hand decided to deflect each carrot with a large chicken wing. Ranga proceeded to attack Bang in close quarters. Bang decided to wield the carrots as weapons and fought against Ragna. The two managed to fight on equal footing but Ragna thinking quickly managed to trip Bang over and knock Bang back with a strong hit.

Yang and Bullet are fighting against each other armed with their respective (and delicious) foods. Each girl is showing no signs of backing down while dishing out and taking in hits. The fight was lasting even longer due to the fact that their semblance are ultimately canceling each other out. After a few seconds both Yang and Bullet found themselves launched through the ceiling.

Nora realized that she needed to step in and decided to make a hammer using a watermelon and a pole. After making her makeshift hammer Nora went on the offensive and decided to go for the group. The person to cross her path was Makoto armed with a pair of hams. Makoto and Nora had spent a few seconds fighting against each other. Though in a quick second Makoto had landed a strong hit on Nora launching her back. Though as Nora was being sent back she used her strength to launch the watermelon at Makoto hitting her directly. After hitting Makoto, Nora had re-equipped her pole with another watermelon.

Weiss had then decided to squirt ketchup and mustard into a path and slid that path by riding a tray. Once Weiss had gotten close, she used the momentum to give herself a chance to jump over Nora and landed behind her. After Weiss landed, she tried to attack Nora with her fish. Nora managed to block the attack for a few seconds but was eventually knocked back. Before Weiss could follow up, she was hit by a stream of soda cans. When she looked around, he quickly realized that the cans of soda were being controlled by Pyrrha using her semblance. Weiss was briefly staggered after she landed, but she was given a direct hit by Nora and was launched back far. After Weiss was launched she had hit the wall and Ruby was the one to catch her.

"Weiss, no, NOOOOO!" Ruby yelled dramatically while holding Weiss.

After Ruby put down Weiss, she decided to use her semblance to end things. Ruby waited for Pyrrha to send the stream of soda cans towards Ruby and her group. Once the cans of soda were close enough Ruby decided to run in a circle really fast creating a small tornado. Pyrrha quickly lost control of the cans and quickly realized what the young leader was up to. Unfortunately, Pyrrha was unable to do anything and the best she can do is prepare for the worst. Ruby had followed up her earlier move by running past the group. The strong wind that followed Ruby's speed was strong enough to send the members of JNPR and BLST to the back of the cafeteria. The assault didn't stop there, since the rest of the food in the Food Hall was sent to the group splattering them thoroughly.

"It looks like we lost." Bang said to the group

"Yeah, it appears so." Jaune responded agreeing with his fellow leader

"Told you these guys are cool." Sun said to Neptune oblivious to the mess on his clothes. After a few seconds Professor Goodwitch came into the Food Hall with a frustrated look. After taking a quick look at the mess and destruction, the Professor used her semblance to clean everything up and fix al of the damages.

"Children, please do not play with your food." Professor Goodwitch said in a tone that held tranquil fury. Though it did not help much when Nora burped and Yang and Bullet fell from above. This was followed by the students laughing at the whole ordeal which irritated the stern Professor further. Professor Ozpin had placed his hand on her shoulder which calmed her down.

"Let it go Glynda." Professor Ozpin said

"Their supposed to be the protectors of the world. Do they even care about the burden that they will soon be carrying on their shoulders?" Professor Goodwitch said with a concerned tone before calming down

"In time, they will become proper protectors. But for now, let them enjoy their youth. After all, they won't be able to have it forever." Professor Ozpin said in an ominous tone before leaving with Professor Goodwitch

"Hehehe, I never thought I would be enjoying myself at this Academy. To think that I originally didn't want to go here. Yet look at all the good people I met and fun times I'm having. Though I have to put up with my brother. That just means I'll have a chance to put him in his place once and for all soon enough." Ragna thought to himself

After a few seconds of the students laughing, Bullet had stood up and walked towards Yang who was still on the ground. The other students stopped laughing for a bit and was wondering what was going to happen. They were afraid that they would start to go at it and did not want things to escalate. Though what surprised them is that Bullet extended her hand to Yang with no malicious intent and had a smirk.

"Nice moves, looks like you've improved." Bullet said before Yang grabbed it and Bullet helped her up

"Thanks, you're not too shabby yourself." Yang said after being helped up

"It's always nice to see a friendship formed." Ruby said in a happy tone

"Yeah, I mean Bullet still has a long way to go. But the fact that she finally acknowledges my skills. Shows that she is taking the first step in humility." Yang casually said which irritated Bullet

"Hey blondie, I only said that to acknowledge your skills! But in terms of combat skills you have a lot more to learned compared to me. Your fighting skills and your puns." Bullet said quickly defending herself

"Really, I've seen action that will quickly discourage you. Against you, I hold back more than you realize. Besides my puns are comic gold." Yang said defending herself

"Please, I've already gotten early Huntress experience and you're just lacking compared to me." Bullet responded before the two of them argued further

"I see their back at it again." Jaune whispered

"Can they ever be friends at this point?" Makoto asked

"I would like to think, intense rivals. They do respect and care for each other, though their too hot headed to admit it." Bang said with everyone agreeing

 **(Beacon Airdocks)**

After the situation at the Food Hall, Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch decided to go to the airship docks to meet up with a Huntress. A few days prior they have gotten word that a she is coming from Haven to help with security at Beacon for the duration of the Vytal festival. Though they were briefly curious Professor Ozpin decided to approve the transfer since Vale is open to people of many varieties.

"She should be here soon sir. Do you know anything about her?" Professor Goodwitch asked the headmaster

"I spoke to Leo about her and from what I've been told she reminds me of you in a way. This Huntress is very strict and stern, but she drives people to improve and always be at their best. I was given a brief description of her past and her story is very inspirational. Not to mention she takes her duties as a Huntress very seriously. Though I was also told that she gives off an an intimidating presence, in fact I see her right now." Professor Ozpin said before spotting an adult that fits the description given to him by Haven's Headmaster.

When Ozpin saw the person, he sees an adult woman with long pink hair wearing a white kimono. The woman is armed with a single sword but her right sleeve kimono concealed her right arm which implies a hidden weapon. What made her stand out is that she has an eyepatch over her left eye.

"Baiken, welcome to Beacon Academy. My name is Ozpin and this Professor is named Glynda Goodwitch." Professor Ozpin said introducing himself and Professor Goodwitch

"Nice to meet you as well. Now let's see what I've got to work with." Baiken said before she looked around to see each of the students

"Hmm, slackers, showoffs, some look like they need more training. Eh not the worst I've seen." Baiken said before she looked bat at Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch

"I've heard that you requested to be here for security purposes. Now you are welcomed here, but would it be acceptable for you to be an assistant to one of the Professor's here? I'm sure that your experience will be very beneficial to many students here, assuming you agree to it." Professor Ozpin said

"Fine, it'll give me a good idea of how things are done here at Beacon." Baiken said before she was escorted into Beacon

 **(The Warehouse in Vale)**

After the unfortunate setback at the docks Roman spent some time trying to plan the next move. Even though Roman and the White Fang failed to get the shipment of dust. Roman is still content with the amount of dust that has been gathered over time since working with Cinder. Unfortunately, Roman knows that he's going to have to put up with Emerald and Mercury. Which irritates him greatly after briefly thinking about them. In a sense of irony Emerald and Mercury entered the Warehouse.

"Oh look she sent the kids again. This is just like the divorce." Roman said before mockingly hugging them

"Please spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald said in an irritated tone

"That was a joke, and this will tell us where you've been all day." Roman said after revealing a piece of paper he pickpocketed from Emerald which shocked the both of them

"What, how did you?" Emerald asked before Roman interrupted her

"I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something. Why do you have this address?" Roman asked after seeing the paper

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald bitterly responded

"I would actually." Roman responded

"Doing you a favor and taking care of one of your problems. Out of the goodness of our hearts and to prevent your incompetence from messing things up." Mercury said in a sarcastic tone

"I had that under control." Roman said in a bitter tone

"Well two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise. But hey we can't blame you, I mean getting found by two teenagers and almost getting beaten by them could hurt your ego and break your focus." Mercury responded with Emerald laughing

"Listen you little punks, first that is not the full story. Second, I heard you guys didn't fare much better, getting beaten by a kid is a lot worse in comparison." Roman responded in a teasing tonewhich irritated Emerald and Mercury

"You son of a . . ." Mercury said before a loud voice was heard

"ENOUGH!" A loud female voice yelled getting the attention of Roman, Emerald, and Mercury. When they looked to see who it is, they saw that it was Cinder

"Cinder, it's good to see you again." Emerald said in a happy tone

"I didn't think I would have to be peacekeeper to the three of you. Especially over a matter that Roman should have had handled." Cinder said a calm yet stern tone

"It was all under control." Roman said trying to defend himself

"It was not under control Cinder. Me and Mercury had to deal with Tukson before he ran away with his tails between his legs." Emerald briefly explained

"I don't think he had a tail." Mercury said

"So only the claws and eyes?" Emerald asked

"Yeah, I pay attention to stuff like that." Mercury casually said

"Quiet." Cinder said maintaining a quiet fury getting the duo's attention

"Didn't I clearly tell the both of you to keep your hands clean while we're in Vale? Especially after that disaster back in Atlus with that kid." Cinder told Emerald and Mercury

"Well you did, but we thought. . ." Emerald said before Cinder cut her off

"Don't think, obey." Cinder said in a calm tone that indicates the silent threat (Despite Roman making dead motions to them)

"Yes ma'am, it won't happen again." Emerald said in a defeated tone

"As for you Roman, why wasn't this done sooner?" Cinder asked causing Roman to point to each of the containers filled with dust

"Sorry if stealing dust from the Kingdom left me little time to deal with a runaway. Even though I had it under control." Roman said briefly explaining his actions

"You're an inspiration to every thug with a hockey mask." Mercury said in a deadpan tone

"Look around kid, cops camping out at every street. The price of dust is through the roof. Not to mention that we can make a fortune with all this dust in this warehouse. Which reminds me, if you could only tell me what this dust is for. Then it would make the next string of dust robberies go a little smoother." Roman said

"Have a little faith Roman. You will learn what you want to know, when you need to know it." Cinder said before briefly glowing her eyes

"Fine." Roman said in a disgruntled tone

"Don't feel bad Torchwick, I've been with them longer and I still don't know what the end goal is. I mean its not like they trust me or think I should know." Hazama said getting everyone's attention while accompanied with Nu

"Hazama, I see that you and your companion managed to find this place." Cinder said

"Well I couldn't just wait for you guys to meet me hoping you wouldn't take any detours. I mean, none of us wants you guys to take the initiative and things goes wrong. Quite frankly you got lucky with Tukson." Hazama said in a mocking tone

"I assume things went well on the preparations Hazama?' Cinder asked

"They did, as long as you don't go getting unwanted attention then the documents will get you through. Also I've hacked into the Beacon database and picked up on some info that could be a problem. So Relius wants you to take these pills, Nu already took them." Hazama said before handing Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald the pills made by Relius

"There are some students in Beacon that has an Aura Weapon. These pills will prevent the Aura Weapon and possibly semblance from sensing that special aura that you guys have traces of." Hazama briefly explained

"What is he talking about?" Roman asked in a curious tone

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." Emerald responded before she took the pills

"Also Roman, I also have a special gift for you. I know you're feeling bad about that fiasco at the docks. So I decided to give you a feel better present that should make things go smoother with you and Neo. What I've gotten you is extra muscle . . . literally. Come on down." Hazama said signaling the person to come. After a few seconds, the ground had shook in a rhythm that is similar to footsteps. Then everyone in the Warehouse except for Cinder, Hazama, and Nu started to feel intense fear. When the source of the feeling arrived they realized why. The source of the fear is a muscular man wearing a white trench coat with blue hair and a goatee, the man that arrived is Azrael.

"Ladies and gentleman meet the boogeyman of every Huntsman and Huntress in Remnant. The man who puts the Mad in Mad Dog. The Terror, which is ironically the name of his semblance. The muscular powerhouse that took 24 Huntsman and Huntresses and 85 soldiers to bring down. The big man who is a lot stronger than he looks, I introduce you to Azrael." Hazama said in a gleeful tone

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the extra muscle. To think that the infamous Mad Dog Azrael himself will be around." Roman commented

"He will be around to make sure that things go smoother for your next strings of operations. Not to mention he will deal with anyone who causes you problems. Even the meddling kids that gave you some problems." Hazama explained to Roman

"Well, I feel sorry for the sorry sucker or suckers that has to deal with Azrael." Roman thought to himself

"As for you Cinder, allow me to give you the details for the next step in your plans. You, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Nu will be a part of a team at this point. Once you all arrive your team will be known as team CMSN (Crimson)." Hazama said to Cinder the leader of the newly appointed team CMSN

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **First I want to say happy New Year, Second, I will be accepting questions for a Q/A I will be doing. All Q/A questions will be answered in the next side chapter. As long as the questions are reasonable answer them, for example questions that relates to the lore of the story, stuff I have planned, or other miscellaneous questions as long as they are reasonable questions I can answer. The side chapter won't be the next chapter so there is still time for questions to be submitted. Any questions I fail to answer will likely be answered in the side chapter after the next one. I will accept questions through PM or reviews.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	21. Chapter 21 handling trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N)**

 **A quick heads up, in the volume 2 portion of this story I will be handling team RWBY's investigation a bit differently. What I can mention this much without giving anything away, two more people will be joining team RWBY along with Sun and Neptune.**

* * *

Chapter 21 handling trust

 **(Training Room Entrance)**

It has been a couple of days since Ruby had the food fight with her friends in the food hall. For the most part everything is back to normal but for this particular day Ruby is filled with a good deal of excitement. The reason for the excitement is not because of the classes or the new students it's because of Ragna. A couple of days prior Ragna had asked Ruby to a sparring match. Even though Ruby said yes, what got her excited is being told that Ragna had learned of his weapon's real name and its function. The day has arrived and Ruby is so excited that she rushed eating breakfast.

"Ooohhh, when is he coming? I hope nothing happened to him." Ruby said to herself maintaining her excited tone

"Someone looks excited." Yang said suddenly appearing

"Of course I'm excited, today is the day I get to see the new function of Ragna's new weapon. I bet that no one else has seen it so I'll be the first one. Do you have any ideas of what the new function can be?" Ruby asked her sister

"Well it really could be anything little sis. Still I'm curious about how Ragna learned of the weapon. I get the feeling that Ragna is hiding something, I don't want it to be another Blake situation." Yang told Ruby

"Well what could Ragna be hiding? He's not exactly keeping the fact that he's related to Jin a secret." Ruby said making a good point

"True, but he's so adamant about keeping the identity of his master a secret. We told him how we learned to fight." Yang said

"Are you mad that he keeps beating you in that board game?" Ruby asked in a teasing tone

"HEY! All those wins are nothing more than beginner's luck, it's bound to ware off soon." Yang said before muttering that the game is rigged

"Maybe it's just pure skill." Ragna said in a mocking tone before he appeared surprising Yang and Ruby

"Ragna you've arrived, are you ready for that spar?" Ruby said regaining her excitement

"Yep, sorry it took me so long to get here. I got a text from someone, so I have to meet up with my master later on today. Don't worry, I won't rush through our spar though Ruby." Ragna said to Ruby with Yang getting an idea

"Say Ragna, I know that Ruby agreed to this and all. But I'm getting a strange feeling in my gut that my little sister is being used as a guinea pig. I hope that you don't mind if I stick around for this little spar?" Yang asked while having an idea

"Sure it's no problem, in fact I was hoping someone would be around. You know, to make sure that nothing severe happens." Ragna said to Yang before the three of them entered the training room

 **(Training Room)**

After the three of them entered the training room, they found very few students were inside. This was fortunate for Ragna, because him and Ruby now has a lot of space for their sparring match. As an added bonus, the less students that know about Ragna's new ability the better. Though a part of Ragna does want to spread the word of his newfound title Ragna the bloodedge, he figured that something like that will take some time.

"Alright, are you ready Ruby?" Ragna asked

"I sure am, let's see what your weapon can do." Ruby said ready for the spar to begin. Though before either of them could get started Yang started to speak

"Hold on little sis, I have an idea to make this fight a bit more interesting between you two." Yang said to Ruby

"Well what did you have in mind Yang?" Ragna asked

"Well I get that the main purpose of this sparring match is for you to test out the new function of your weapon. But it's still a sparring match at the end of the day. So how about we add a wager to this?" Yang suggested which intrigued Ragna

"Alright, I like the sound of that. So, what type of wager do you want?" Ragna asked after getting intrigued by Yang's idea

"If my little sister wins this sparring match, then you have to tell me and her the name of your mysterious master." Yang said

"Tch, why am I not surprised that my master's identity is what you'll request. Alright fine I'll do it. But what will I get if I win?" Ragna asked

"Then it can be anything you want, within reason of course." Yang said while mentally hoping that Ragna doesn't request anything perverted

"Hmm, alright you got a deal. Though once I win I want you to spread the word of my name that will be famous one day. The name is Ragna the Bloodedge." Ragna told Yang

"Alright you got yourself a deal. Ragna the Bloodedge does strangely suit you for some reason. Like it is a name that can belong to only you." Yang said agreeing to the terms

"Alright lets cut the chatter and get started. I really want to see Ragna's new weapon function." Ruby said before she readied herself

"Got it, don't hold back just because we're friends Ruby." Ragna said before he took up a stance

"Same to you Ragna the Bloodedge." Ruby said getting into Ragna's new title

After choosing a spacious spot in the training room both Ruby and Ragna started the spar by circling around each other. Once a brief second has passed Ruby started firing at Ragna with her Crescent Rose while it's in its gun form. Ragna reacted quickly and blocked each shot with his large sword. After blocking a few shots, Ragna decided to dash towards Ruby so he will be in a position to fight her in close quarters. Realizing what Ragna was doing, Ruby decided to transform her weapon into its scythe form and dashed towards Ragna herself.

Once the two had gotten closer to each other, the both of them had fought against each other at a furious speed. Each of Ruby's scythe attacks has been parried by Ranga's sword attack. Ragna was tempted to transform Bloodedge into its scythe form, but he knows that Ruby will be able to counter whatever Ragna can think of in terms of scythe attacks. So for now Ragna decided to keep Bloodedge in its sword form. After several seconds of Ruby and Ragna parrying each other's attacks, Ragna decided to jump back to make space between the two. After making the space Ragna decided to raise his right hand.

"Looks like I need to kick things up a notch against you Ruby. RESTRICTION RELEASE!" Ragna said before he released the seal on his arm

"Releasing your full power when the fight gets intense. That is so cool." Ruby said in an excited tone before she ran towards Ragna with her semblance

Once Ruby had gotten close, she attacked Ragna from all around him. This proved effective since Ruby's semblance allowed her to avoid Ragna's attacks despite the Ragna releasing his full power. Ragna has continuously tried to attack Ruby with his increased power, but each attack missed and he was continuously getting hit by Ruby's scythe attacks. After a few seconds of getting hit, Ragna decided to stab his sword to the ground. After he did that, Ragna used an aura burst from the ground using his sword. The burst was strong enough to stagger Ruby stopping her next attack. Ruby being staggered was what Ragna wanted, since he decided to attack Ruby with his sword.

Each attack that Ragna landed has drained Ruby of her aura, and it transferred to Ragna. Slowly but surely Ragna has gotten stronger from each hit and the injuries that he received from Ruby's earlier attacks has healed up. Acting quickly, Ruby had used her semblance to increase her speed so she can dodge an upcoming attack from Ragna. Ruby was successful in dodging the attack but she quickly realized that she did so by the skin of her teeth.

"Looks like it's time for the main event." Ragna said before he started to take a deep breath

"This is it, I'm excited but at the same time nervous. I don't know what his weapon can do, so I need to be ready for anything." Ruby thought while on guard with Crescent Rose

"BLOODEDGE!" Ragna yelled causing a strong burst of aura that was felt by Ruby and Yang. After the burst of aura Ragna's sword Bloodedge started to glow black and red at a rapid speed

After yelling out his weapons name Ragna felt a strong surge of Aura. Words couldn't properly describe the sense of power that Ragna was feeling. But what he can describe is that he felt stronger than he has ever been. This sensation of power felt good to Ragna, and this is without the use of his trump card. Ragna was briefly curious about how this power can compare to another Huntsman or Huntress, but he decided to put his focus back into the spar against Ruby.

For a brief moment Ruby felt slightly overwhelmed by the surge of power that Ragna displayed. However, it was overshadowed by her excitement at seeing an awesome new function of a weapon that is similar to her uncle Qrow. Ragna had decided to swing his sword at Ruby with the plan to do an aura stream attack. When Ragna swung his sword a stream of aura was launched but the aura stream attack was much larger than it was before. Ruby noticed that the aura stream looked like it has multiple beast heads but refocused on the fight. Thinking quickly Ruby decided to use her semblance to dodge the attack but was barely successful.

Before Ruby could do a counter attack, Ragna quickly appeared behind her and swung his sword at her landing a direct hit. The attack was strong enough for her to be launched back a good distance. Though after the hit, a lot more aura was drained from Ruby than expected and Ragna felt a lot stronger. Ragna decided to attack from a distance while he has the chance and decided to use an aura stream attack. Though before Ragna can successfully use his attack, Bloodedge stopped glowing and all of the power that Ragna had was gone. To further add to this Ragna himself had suddenly felt drained of all his strength and almost collapse to the ground. Both Ruby and Yang had ran to Ragna and caught him before he fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Yang asked

"I'm not sure, After I used Bloodedge's special function I felt powerful. But now I feel exhausted and drained." Ragna explained to the girls

"Hmm, well since you recently discovered that power-up. Maybe your body isn't used to it yet since this is likely your first time using it." Ruby said figuring out what likely happened

"Hmm, well the rabbit did say that it that it would tire me out. But I didn't think it would tire me out this much." Ragna muttered though Yang barely heard some of the words

"Did you say something Ragna?" Yang asked wondering what Ragna was muttering about

"Huh, oh it was nothing. So uh how would we classify the results of this fight?" Ragna asked the girls

"Well nobody won, and nobody lost either. So I guess that we can consider this a draw. Will you be OK Ragna?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, I'll be alright I can handle a little fatigue. Well I supposed it's a good thing that things ended the way they did. Because I have to go and meet with someone a little later on." Ragna said to Ruby and Yang

"Do you want some company?" Yang asked in a slightly curious tone

"Nah, it's just a quick meeting so don't worry about it." Ragna responded causing Yang to be suspicious of him

"Alright, well be safe Ragna." Yang said to Ragna

"Alright, thanks for the spar Ruby. See you two around." Ragna said before he left the training room

"Well that was a good match. Well I healed up quickly, though I do wonder what we can do for the rest of the day." Ruby told her sister before she noticed a smirk on Yang's face

"Say Yang, why do you have a smirk on your face?" Ruby asked Yang

"Little sis, I have an idea that will fill the rest of the day. The idea, involves solving the mystery that is Ragna." Yang said to Ruby

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

Weiss and Blake had spent several hours has spent a great deal of time talking about various parts of their past. Even though it did bother Weiss slightly that she learned Blake used to be a member of the White Fang. Weiss had ultimately let it go since she understood the fact that Blake practically grew up in the White Fang and it is a crucial part of her life. Something that Weiss understands with her connection to the Schnee Dust Company. After coming to a mutual understanding, the two decided that more people should know about Blake being a Faunus. Following Ruby's suggestion, the both of them decided to tell people that they consider friends. With each of them planning to tell a different group of friends. At the moment, the plan is that Blake tells team BLST and Weiss tells team JNPR.

"Alright I just have to be calm. Team BLST are good people and they seem like the understanding type. Tao might know but I doubt she told anyone. I just need to be calm, and honest. No more lies from this point on." Blake said to herself before knocking on team BLST's room door. After a few seconds, the door opened and it was Amane who opened it. When Blake looked inside she saw all the members of team BLST doing their own thing. Tao was eating messily while Bang and Bullet was doing push ups.

"Oh hello Blake, is everything OK?" Amane asked

"Everything is fine Amane, I was having a few things on my mind." Blake said in a nervous tone while looking around nervously

"Is everything OK Blake? Would you like to come in?" Amane asked

"Yes Amane, in fact there is something I would like to tell all of you since the whole team is here." Blake said before she entered team BLST's room

"So what do you have to tell us, are you sure everything is OK?" Amane asked in a concerned yet curious tone

"Everything is fine it's just that. Well, I need everyone to listen for a bit." Blake said getting Bang's, Bullet's, and Tao's attention

"Everyone when we first met I wasn't completely honest with you guys." Blake said

"Well what do you have to tell us?" Bang asked with some concern in his voice

"What I have to tell you all is that . . . I'm a Faunus." Blake said expecting a barrage of responses from team BLST. Though after a few seconds Blake slowly realized that she was not getting the reaction that she was expecting

"Um . . . did any of you guys hear me? I told you all that I'm a Faunus." Blake said expecting a reaction of some kind

"We heard you Blake, we just don't care. Besides all of us knew you were a Faunus anyway." Bullet said which caught Blake by surprise

"Not exactly what I was expecting. So tell me, how long have each of you known? Or better yet, how did you guys know I was a Faunus?" Blake asked team BLST

"Well you smell like meow, so it was kind of obvious." Tao said plainly

"I've noticed that your bow twitch's occasionally. So it's very likely that you have a set of cat ears. My experience among many Faunus as well as my training from Ronin-Gai has allowed me to pick up on the subtle traits Faunus tends to have." Bang said to Blake oblivious to her awkward look

"You have several habits and traits that Faunus are likely to have, So it is likely that are a Faunus. I told your teammates that I knew this and to be honest, I'm surprised that they didn't catch on sooner." Amane said which stunned Blake further

"Well why didn't you guys say anything sooner?" Blake asked slightly concerned that team BLST knew. Though she wasn't surprised that Tao knew since Blake realized from a few days ago that Tao figured out she's a Faunus

"Well we saw that you were working hard to keep it a secret and it wasn't in our place to tell anyone. Even though I've lived in Ronin-Gai for most of my entire life, I'm still aware of the discrimination the Faunus faces. Though I do admit that I know nothing of your past. From what I know of you so far, I can tell you are a good person. So you have my trust." Bang told Blake

"I see, thank you Bang. How do you feel about this Bullet?" Blake asked

"Back in my days as a mercenary we didn't care about whether or not you are a Faunus. The only thing we do care about with people who are part of our group is whether or not you can get the job done and if you'll have our backs. I see that your team trusts you so your good by my book." Bullet said assuring Blake

"I don't really care regardless meow." Tao said bluntly

"You see Blake, I know it took a lot of strength to tell us about yourself like this. But if you give certain people a chance. Then you'll find new friends in people." Amane said to Blake

"Thank you everyone, I really appreciate this." Blake said in a grateful tone

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

For the past few days Jin has been focused on two things, his studies and his training. Recently though, Jin has been bothered about something regarding Ragna, Makoto, and Blake. He knows that Ragna and Makoto was at the church with Blake and Sun, though what bothers Jin is what they did afterwards. Jin knows that they managed to stop the robbery but the question is how they found out. Not to mention that Jin has a strong suspicion that they were keeping some specific details a secret. Jin decided to investigate so he will know the full story. Because Jin has a strong suspicion that there is more to their actions than goodwill.

"Hmm I need to be subtle with this as much as I can. I know that they are hiding something, but how do I figure it out?" Jin thought to himself for a bit. After a few seconds has passed a female voice has called out to him

"Jin, is that you?" A female voice had said. When Jin turned to see the source of the voice he sees that it is Tsubaki. Someone Jin has known for years.

"Tsubaki, I'm not surprised to see you here. How have you been doing for the past few months? I've heard that you're a student of Atlus Academy." Jin said to Tsubaki

"I've been doing great Jin. I'm a member of team KKMT, and my studies has been going very well. Not to mention that my fighting capabilities has made a lot of improvements since we last met." Tsubaki briefly explained to Jin.

"I see, it's nice to know that you're doing good for yourself." Jin said to Tsubaki

"I'm glad to hear you say that Jin. By the way, what are you doing around here?" Tsubaki said

"There is something that's been bothering me. I decided to go and investigate. Tell me, did Makoto tell you what happened after she got back a few days ago?" Jin asked

"Hmm, well I remember her telling me that she had to see the headmaster but that's just it. Is everything OK Jin?" Tsubaki asked in a concerned tone

"Everything is fine, I just need to figure out something that's all, I'll see you around." Jin said but before he left Tsubaki had stopped him

"Jin wait, I'm curious about something. Makoto told me that you've been having problems with your team leader. Is it something that you want to talk about?" Tsubaki asked maintaining her concerned tone

"It is an issue that I do not wish to delve into Tsubaki." Jin bluntly said to Tsubaki

"I understand, but if you change your mind you can talk with me at any time." Tsubaki said before giving Jin her scroll number and before Jin left

"Jin, I hope that you'll talk to me about things that's bothering you." Tsubaki muttered when Jin was too far away

 **(Vale Shopping District)**

It did not take too long for Ruby to recover from her spar with Ragna. Though right now both Ruby and her sister have found themselves on a special mission. The focus of the mission is to learn more about the mystery surrounding Ragna. Yang has noticed that whenever the topic of Ragna's master was brought up, Ragna would either change the subject or get away from Yang. Even though Ragna and Yang played a few board games Ragna always won. This time though does present an opportunity for Yang and by extension Ruby. When Ragna mentioned that he was meeting somebody, Yang got curious and decided to follow him with her little sister for company.

"Yang, I know that the thought of discovering a possibly cool secret sound awesome. But don't you think that this is a bit of an invasion of privacy?" Ruby asked

"Look at it like this sis, by us snooping we can learn what Ragna's secret is. If it turns out to be big, then we can help him deal with it so it won't be a big burden to him and avoid another Blake situation. Though if it turns out to be small, then we can simply ignore it." Yang said explaining her reasoning to Ruby

"Are you doing this because of those reasons, or because your too curious for your own good?" Ruby asked summing up Yang's intent

"If you do this I'll give you my dessert for the rest of the month." Yang quickly responded bargaining with her little sister

"OK you got a deal, though why can't I use my semblance to follow him?" Ruby asked

"Because your semblance leaves rose pedals. If Ragna sees them, then he'll figure out that we're following him. To do this right, we have to be stealthy and make sure nobody sees us." Yang briefly explained

"I see your point." Ruby said before the two proceeded to continue following Ragna

"Hmm, I know I'm being followed. But who and where are they? I need to watch myself before I meet up with master Jubei." Ragna thought when he noticed that he was being followed

After noticing that he was being followed, Ragna decided to take different routes trying to avoid his pursuers. Yang and Ruby was slightly confused by Ragna's choice in routes but didn't think on it. After a few minutes, Ragna had decided to blend into a crowd and then quickly get into an alleyway that was deserted. Ruby and Yang barely noticed Ragna going into the alleyway. The sisters had decided to get to the other side of the alley to prevent Ragna from escaping their notice.

Ragna was tempted to use his sword to launch himself to the top of the building. However, he was still too weak from using Bloodedge's special function. Ragna decided to wait until he had the chnce to blend into the crowd again. Ragna did not know who was following him. But he suspected it was the suspended cops from a while ago looking for a rematch. Ragna wanted to fight them in the open, but he wanted the cops to be in a state of confidence. So once Ragna beats the daylights out of them, then it will be satisfying to break their confidences.

After a few seconds Ragna had noticed aa red blur near the end of the alley and decided to go there. Once Ragna had gotten to the end of the alley, the only thing he can see is the numerous people that is nearby. Ragna decided to take a look around to make sure he didn't miss anything. After a few seconds Ragna had noticed a small trail of rose pedals that led to a small box.

"Hmm I wonder who could be hiding in this box?" Ragna sarcastically said out loud before removing the box. After he removed the box he noticed that it was Ruby hiding inside the box. After seeing the box removed Ruby had a surprised look on her face and Ragna visualized an exclamation point above her head. Once she was discovered Ruby quickly stood up and tried to explain herself

"Hi Ragna, I was just trying to uh, test me stealth skills." Ruby poorly explained to Ragna

"If you're here then your older sister shouldn't be too far behind." Ragna quickly and accurately guessed when he noticed Yang moving closer to them

"Well we were just um, OK I got nothing." Yang quickly said

"Why in the world did you decided to follow me? Are you trying to know who I'm meeting with?" Ragna sked

"Come on Ragna it's not our fault . . . well not completely. It's just that if I asked you then would try to dodge the question. I just dragged Ruby to this, so all blame goes to me since it was my idea." Yang said confessing what she did

"What were you guys trying to accomplish by doing this? Did you guys think that I was going through a big problem or something like Blake did?" Ragna said to the sisters

"Don't be too mad at them Ragna, you know how girls are." A male voice said that caught the three of them by surprise. When they looked at the source of the voice they saw a short figure who is wearing a yellow jacket and is a Faunus.

"Master, what are doing showing yourself like this?" Ragna said shocked at seeing Jubei

"Well I had a hunch that these two girls are good people. So I figured that there's no harm in showing myself to these two." Jubei responded to Ragna

"So you must be his master, My name is Yang Xiao-Long." Yang said introducing herself

"My name is Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY." Ruby said introducing herself

"My name is Jubei, I already know that you met my sister-in-law Yang." Jubei said introducing himself to the sisters

"Huh, um can you repeat that please, I thought I heard you say Jubei." Ruby said to Jubei

"You heard right young lady, I'm Jubei. Or as most of you guys know me as, one of the six legendary heroes. I know I don't look like much but I'm the real deal." Jubei said in a casual tone to a stunned Yang and Ruby

"Oh here we go, wait for it." Ragna thought to himself before Ruby and Yang responded in a way Ragna expected

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT." Ruby and Yang yelled at the revelation that Ragna's master is Jubei, one of the six legendary heroes

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I'M MEETING JUBEI THE LEGEND HIMSELF. ARE YOU REALLY HIM, CAN I TAKE A PICTURE, DID YOU REALLY TRAIN RAGNA? DO YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW HAKUMEN? HE SAVED MY FRIEND'S LIFE RECENTLY." Ruby asked in a burst of excitement and speed.

"yes, no, yes, yes, and It's nice to know he saved your friend's life." Jubei answered in a calm way

"The legend himself, I have so many things to ask you. Like what type of adventures did you go on? Also, how strong is the Aura Beast? Do you think you can give me a few tips?" Yang also asked some questions but in a calmer way

"I went on a lot of adventures, I need to see how you fight in order for me to give you some tips. As for the Aura Beast, well that is a bit complicated to explain." Jubei answered

"Ragna, I can't believe that you hid such a cool fact from us, your friends. I am so disappointed in you." Ruby said after calming down and in a pouty tone

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Yang asked Ragna

"Would you guys believe me? Besides he asked me not to tell people if I can avoid it." Ragna answered

"Yeah, it's a bit complicated so me being Ragna's master can't be told to everyone. Sorry I've got my reasons." Jubei told Yang and Ruby

"Wait, your Celica's brother-in-law. Then that means . . . I'm so sorry for what happened to your family and friends." Yang said in a somber tone remembering the story that was told to her and Weiss

"Sister Celica told you that story huh?" Ragna said after noticing the look on Yang's fce

"You didn't do anything wrong so don't worry about it. Besides big strides are being made to lessen the divide, so some good did come out of it. Not to mention I didn't give in to the cycle of hate and revenge." Jubei said to Yang

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked

"I'll tell you later sis." Yang said

"Now onto business, Celica told me, you wanted to speak with me?" Jubei sked

"Yes I did, What is up with keeping Jin attending Beacon a secret from me? Not to mention that crybaby has a secret power that hasn't awakened? Also the secret functions of my sword, did you know any of this?" Ragna asked in a demanding tone

"Calm down kid, yes I knew about most of that." Jubei said which shocked the three of them

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you know my weapon's real name is Bloodedge?" Ragna said maintaining his tone

"For Jin, I figured that you needed to adjust to surprises once in a while. As for your weapon, I knew it had a hidden function, but I didn't know it's real name nor what that function is. Besides you weren't ready to know all of that stuff yet." Jubei responded

"Then what about Jin's hidden power?" Ragna said which intrigued the sisters even more

"Sorry but Jin has to hear it first. Once I tell him, then I'll tell you. But above everything else he has to know first. I take it a certain someone told you that much as a warning." Jubei said wanting to avoid names

"A warning about what?" Ragna asked in an impatient tone

"You're not ready to know that stuff yet. But I suggest you take what she tells you to heart. She may act a bit snobbish at times. But she does have the tendency to want to bring out the best in people." Jubei said

"Jin has a hidden power, that sounds so cool." Ruby said

"I can't believe it." Ragna said

"By the way, I know it's likely he barely remembers me, but how is Jin doing?" Jubei asked

"The crybaby is arrogant, I've been trying to put him in his place yet I keep getting stopped." Ragna said remembering the times people stop his fights with Jin

"That is only part of the story master Jubei." Yang said

"Considering what happened 8 years ago I'm not surprised. Still it is nice that Jin is doing well at least. As much as I like to keep talking to you Ragna I have to get going." Jubei said before getting stopped by Ruby and Yang

"Wait, I know it's a bit much to ask. But do you think you can have a quick spar with us?" Ruby asked

"Sorry but a spar would draw too much attention and I would very much like to avoid that. If it makes you feel better, I know that the Vytal tournament is coming up and since my apprentice is likely participating I'll be sure to watch to see how each of you do." Jubei said which excited the sisters

"Thank you master Jubei, team RWBY will give it our all. We'll also not tell people this, ooh this is so exciting." Ruby said in an exciting tone

"Hey master, I almost forgot to tell you. I have discovered a title I want the people to know me as. When I get my name out there, I want my title to be Ragna the Bloodedge." Ragna told Jubei

"Hmm Ragna the Bloodedge huh, that sounds fitting. It was nice seeing you again and it was nice meeting you two, Ruby and Yang." Jubei said before he jumped high up and disappeared

"Your master is so nice Ragna, I wish you could have told us sooner." Ruby said

"Yeah, but it's as I said earlier. If I told you guys none of you would have believed me. Not to mention he asked me not to tell people. He never told me why but all he said is that it was very important that I kept it a secret." Ragna briefly explained to Ruby and Yang

"Well when you put it that way, I can see why you had to keep it a secret. But you know, I wish you could have trusted us a bit more." Yang said to Ragna

"Well considering that you guys decided to follow me like you guys had nothing better to do. I think it's safe to say that I was right to be cautious." Ragna said causing Yang and Ruby to chuckle nervously

"Well regardless as such I did what I came here to do. Let's get back to the Academy, and remember don't tell anyone about who my master is." Ragna said before the three of them left

 **(Professor Ozpin's Office)**

After spending some time asking around Jin has learned that the Headmaster is currently in his office. To get a peace of mind Jin wants to learn what exactly his brother and teammate told the headmaster. Though Jin knows he has to be subtle about his plan because if Jin pushes his luck it will likely cause problems in the long run. Not to mention that if they didn't tell Ozpin anything, then Jin's questioning would put suspicion on them. After the elevator Jin was in had stopped, Jin entered and noticed that Professor Ozpin was doing some paperwork. After Jin entered, the headmaster noticed him and greeted him with a smile.

"Ah Mr. Kisaragi, this is a pleasant surprise. How might I help you today?" Professor Ozpin asked taking a small break from his work load

"Professor Ozpin, I know that my teammates had managed to stop the White Fang at the docks a few days ago. In your opinion do you have any ideas how they could have known about that? Or why they would interfere instead of calling the police?" Jin asked the headmaster

"Why do you wish to know Jin?" Thea headmaster asked Jin

"I want to know so if my team gets anymore bright ideas, then I'll be able to stop them before they get into a situation that is too dangerous for them. I have a strong suspicion that my team leader will try something, despite being told not to." Jin explained to Professor Ozpin

"Hmm well I do see you point, though to be honest there are numerous ways people could catch wind of a rumor about an upcoming robbery. Though I can't disclose to you what was discussed with your teammates, please understand." Professor Ozpin told Jin, though gave Jin a subtle hint

"I understand Professor." Jin responded but caught on to the hint

"Now as for the reason why, there could be quite a number of reasons. Maybe it could be for altruistic reasons." Professor Ozpin said

"You might be right Professor, thank you for your time." Jin said before he left. Though before Jin went too far his sword had glowed slightly. After the glow the word maiden had popped up in Jin's mind. Jin was tempted to question the headmaster but decided against it. Though the headmaster had noticed Jin's Aura Weapon glow but kept it to himself.

"Could his Aura Weapon be sensing Amber?" Professor Ozpin had thought to himself after Jin left

"Hmm what exactly happened at the docks. If they told the headmaster everything then this wouldn't bother me. Yet I have a strong feeling that they didn't. What do I know so far? Blake is a Faunus, and she's defensive of the White Fang, why would she be defensive unless. . . . so that's it. I think I figured out your secret Blake." Jin thought before he made the decision to confront Blake

 **(Team RWBY's room)**

"The both of you look excited about something. I assume the both of you had an eventful day?" Weiss asked Ruby and Yang

"Well, I had an eventful sparring match against Ragna and I saw the function of his weapon Bloodedge. Believe me when I tell you Weiss, it is so cool, in fact it is so awesome it will put your glyphs to shame." Ruby said in an excited tone while keeping the identity of Ragna's master a secret (though it's much easier said than done)

"I can vouch for Ruby Weiss, if Ragna uses it against us in the tournament, then we would all be in a world of trouble. A silver lining that we have is that Ragna is still inexperienced with it. Not to mention that it tires him out a lot." Yang told Weiss

"The thug used you as a guinea pig, why am I not surprised Ruby? I hope you didn't get too injured from the whole ordeal." Weiss said to Ruby

"Trust me Weiss, I am not injured. In fact I believe that I've gotten stronger from the experience. Not to mention that we learned a bit more about Ragna's abilities." Ruby said

"Is that so, well we'll just have to keep all that in mind for the upcoming tournament." Weiss responded

"By the way Weiss, how did you spend your day?" Ruby asked

"Well after getting Blake's permission, we decided to go and tell our team of friends about Blake being a Faunus. I told team JNPR and Blake told team BLST." Weiss told her team which slightly surprised them.

"Oh really, well how did they react?" Ruby asked

"From what Blake told me, all of team BLST already knew that Blake was a Faunus. I know that Amane already knew, but I had no idea that Bang, Bullet, and Tao knew as well." Weiss briefly explained to Ruby and Yang

"Well how did team JNPR react?" Ruby asked

"Jaune was slightly happy that I trusted him and his team with what I told him. Honestly, it went as well as I expected." Weiss answered Ruby

"Which reminds me, you never did mention how you met Jin." Yang said to Weiss

"Your right I didn't." Weiss bluntly responded

"Well, will you tell us?" Ruby asked

"No" Weiss bluntly answered

"Awww" Ruby said in a despondent tone. After a brief second Yang had moved closer to Ruby's ear and started to whisper to her

"Don't worry sis, I have an idea on how to get Weiss to tell us the story." Yang said before she started to speak to Weiss after noticing that Blake isn't around

"Say Weiss, where is Blake?" Yang asked

"After we told the people we wanted to tell, Blake decided to go over her notes in the library." Weiss answered

"Well the library is a nice quiet place. So it makes sense for her to study there." Yang said

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

Blake has spent a good deal of time in the library going over her notes. Though she spent a good deal of time studying for the upcoming classes. She also went over her notes on the White Fang. Blake is still bothered by the fact that the White Fang she knew since she was a child would work with someone like Roman. Blake feels some level of guilt keeping her friends in the dark. But she knows the White Fang better than anyone at the school and if left alone, the White Fang will bring chaos to the people. The White Fang will threaten the order of Remnant, and Adam will be an essential part of it.

"There has to be a way to deal with the White Fang. I know I have to study to be a Huntress, but I can't leave this alone." Blake thought to herself. As she was on her way to her team's dorm room she saw Jin. Who looked as if he was waiting for her.

"Jin, what are you doing here?" Blake asked in a tone that indicates that she doesn't want to deal with Jin at the moment

"As you caught on by now, I know that you're a Faunus Blake. I also know that you, Sun, and my teammates fought against the White Fang not too long ago." Jin said Blake causing her to mentally be on guard

"What are you getting at Jin?" Blake asked prepared for anything

"I know that a while ago you have defended the White Fang greatly. It's not illegal, neither is being a Faunus which is something you went out of your way to hide." Jin told Blake

"Your point?" Blake said slowly losing her patience

"After putting together the facts that I have. It is very likely that you have some sort of connection to the White Fang. Since a lot of things you say imply that you know them on a personal level." Jin said which slightly shocked Blake

"You can't prove anything." Blake said to Jin

"Your right I can't, You haven't made any attempts to hurt anyone so I have no reason to tell any of the professor's about my suspicions especially Ozpin. I don't care what you think of me but know this, if your connection to the White Fang hurts or threatens the people in any way. I will not hesitate to bring you down, I'll give you a fair chance but I will not sit by and ignore this completely. Am I understood?" Jin said to Blake

"I understand Jin." Blake said before Jin left leaving Blake alone

"Honestly Jin, I don't know what the White Fang will do. That's what scares me the most." Blake thought before she went to her team's room

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **In one of the RWBY episodes it was implied that Weiss told Jaune that Blake is secretly a Faunus. So I figured that this chapter will confirm that Weiss told team JNPR. The next chapter will be a side chapter and it will focus on a certain red person with a pink haired person.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	22. Chapter 22 (S) The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N)**

 **Whenever Kokonoe speaks she tends to be vulgar. Her vulgar language will be in this story as well but I will try to keep it under control for the T rating. I know that the blazblue games is rated T as well but I know not to push my luck.**

* * *

Chapter 22 (S) The Mission

 **(The Airship)**

It has been 7 years since Tager has been a direct subordinate to Kokonoe. When Tager initially joined her, the scientist saved Tager from certain death and he helped her out of a gratitude for saving his life. Though after a few missions working under Kokonoe he saw the world in a different way working under the scientist than he did during his days as a mercenary. As of now, Iron Tager has given Kokonoe his complete trust and loyalty.

"Tager, give me an update of your current status." Kokonoe said over a transmission that can be heard by Tager over an earpiece

"I'm 45 minutes away from the drop location, all of my statuses read green across the board." Tager responded to Kokonoe

"That's good, a lot of this was rushed so tell me what you know of this mission." Kokonoe said

"I know that I am to apprehend the White Fang members who has recently acquired a large shipment of dust. I'm honestly surprised, I didn't know Sector 7 cared about the affairs of the White Fang." Tager commented

"Please, those big wigs don't give a damn about the White Fang. The owner of the dust shipment is the real priority." Kokonoe said

"You mean the Schnee's?" Tager asked

"Yep, this is nothing more than a glorified demonstration. Those idiots are only doing this to be on the good graces of Jacques or as I would prefer to call him Jacquass. If this succeeds, then Sector 7 will have a client and Jacquass will have someone who can do things outside of the jurisdiction of Atlus. But don't worry your head about the finer details, just leave it to the people who organized this exhibition." Kokonoe briefly explained to Tager

"I take it your offended by the carelessness of Sector 7 in regards to the White Fang?" Tager asked Kokonoe

"To be honest, I don't give a damn what those terrorists are trying to do. They act holier than thou and pretend they are the voice of the Faunus. But the reality is that they are a bunch of idiots who doesn't know what the hell their doing. Not to mention that from a lot of their activities they never did think about the long-term effects of their little tactics. It's a little annoying, one of the few good things I can say about the top dogs of Sector 7 is that their upfront about their mission and objective. Besides I have more important things to worry about and your follow up mission is related to that." Kokonoe said in a blunt tone

"I see, what can you tell me about the next mission after I deal with the White Fang?" Tager asked

"Seeing that you don't have anything better at the moment I don't see the harm in telling you. A facility that I've been keeping an eye has been giving me some strange readings. To be honest its making me uneasy and if it's what I think it is, then we are going to have a lot more problems in the immediate future." Kokonoe answered

"It must be a pretty special facility if you're keeping an eye on it." Tager responded in a casual tone

"Considering its Azrael's prison, I suppose that it is pretty special. The strange readings that I'm getting gives me a bad feeling that Azrael is out." Kokonoe said that shocked Tager

"Azrael busted out, how come we weren't notified?" Tager asked in a shocked tone

"That's because the readings has been on a constant loop. So it leads me to believe that it was an inside job. Not to mention that the recordings shows that nothing is wrong. I need more accurate data before I can think of a long-term plan." Kokonoe said

"If someone really did free Azrael, then we need to be properly prepared. I still remember what happened the last time that Mad Dog was on the loose." Tager said

"I know, the reason that I agreed for you to go on this mission is that it will give you a chance to investigate without getting unexpected attention especially from a certain General." Kokonoe said

"Do you think that there's a chance I'll run into General Ironwood? I know that you have a less than stellar opinion of him, and I assume that seeing me will unintentionally provoke the General to come after you." Tager said in a concerned tone

"Don't worry about Ironhead, right now him, his soldiers, and even that stuck up bitch Winter are licking their wounds after having a run in with Hakumen." Kokonoe responded to Tager

"They ran into Hakumen, I doubt things went the way General Ironwood wanted or hoped." Tager said to Kokonoe

"Yep, I'm still trying to wrap my brain around ways to control Hakumen. I have a pretty good idea of what Hakumen wants. It's not going to affect your mission so don't worry about him. There is a chance that he might run into a Maiden, but that's a bit unlikely." Kokonoe told Tager

"You told me a few things about the Maidens, do you think there is a chance I'll run into one?" Tager asked

"Nah I wouldn't count on it. Though if you did run into a Maiden try to capture her if you can. I gave you the basic idea about Maidens a while ago, so you should be able to handle her if that is to happen. Though if you don't, then don't worry about it." Kokonoe explained

"Tager we're getting closer to the drop off point. You better get ready." The airship pilot said to Tager

"Kokonoe I'm about to make the drop off." Tager told Kokonoe

"I see, well contact me if something happens." Kokonoe said before she cut of the transmission

 **(Mistral Forest)**

After arriving at the drop off point, Tager had jumped off the airship and made a good landing. After Tager landed, he looked around to see if there are any Grimm or stand out individuals that noticed Tager's landing. After seeing that everything is clear Tager proceeded to begin his mission.

"Alright, from the intel I have at the moment it looks like that I'm not too far off from my objective. Now why don't you come on out, so I can get an accurate idea of whether or not your friend or foe?" Tager said out loud causing two people to get out from hiding. The two people that were hiding is a tall Black Cat Faunus and a girl who is wearing a hood.

"I thought I hid my presence well, but I shouldn't be surprised if Sector 7's Red Devil can notice meow." The Black Cat Faunus told Tager in a calm tone

"Who are you, I see that you are part of the Kaka clan?" Tager asked

"My name is Tora Kaka and I'm taking this girl to Ronin-Gai. Though as for why, well you have your secrets and I have mine. But I do have an idea of who you're looking for and I can point you in the right direction." Tora told Tager

"I see, so what do you have for me?" Tager said

"The people your trying to find is east of this location. There are some White Fang Members and some of them are armed. So a surprise attack will be the most effective to deal with them but you must act fast meow." Tora advised Tager

"If you don't mind me asking, why go out of your way to warn me of the nearby White Fang?" Tager asked

"Because me and this girl has been trying to avoid trouble. The Grimm I can handle, but the White Fang are another story. Though they aren't the type to attack Faunus unprovoked. I'd prefer not to tempt fate. I can predict the Grimm, but the people can't be predicted meow." Tora said in a calm tone

"I see." Tager said in a cautious tone at how calm and articulate the Faunus is being

"By the way, I must advice that you act fast, because there have been some sightings of some bandits around Mistral." Tora told Tager

"I'll keep your warning in mind. By the way, Ronin-Gai is a considerable far distance from here. Do you have an idea of how you'll make the distance?" Tager asked

"I have my ways so you don't need to worry about it. Besides, I'm not on a time limit so there's no need for me to rush. Anyway, I suppose that it is time we went our separate ways. Farewell Red Devil." Tora said before she left with the child wearing the cloak

"A part of me is slightly curious about those two. However, it bears no relevance to my current mission." Tager said before he left to get to the White Fang members

 **(White Fang Camp)**

After spending almost an hour going in the direction Tora told him, Tager had found the White Fang members along with the shipment of Dust. After seeing the shipment, Tager had already started to think of a plan and looked at the surrounding area. Once Tager memorized the area, he started to look at each member of the White Fang and where each of them are. After Tager did that, he had an idea and started to put his plan into action.

"Commencing with the apprehension of the White Fang members." Tager said before he started to put his plan into action

Once a brief second has passed, Tager had started his mission. Tager had charged towards one of the armed members and smashed him into the large crate that was nearby. Though Tager's sudden appearance had surprised the White Members they did not show it and started firing at Tager. Reacting quickly, Tager had used his massive metallic arms to block the shots fired at him. Once the White Fang members stopped to reload their guns, Tager saw this as a good opportunity to counter attack and he blasted a large electric blast. The electric blast was strong enough to hit most of the White Fang members and it launched them back a small distance as a result. After the White Fang members were launched back, Tager had touched the large metallic container full of dust and gave it an electrical charge.

After Tager had given the metal container an electrical charge, some of the White Fang members had suddenly been sent towards the container. Once the White Fang members had gotten to the container they were attached to it like magnets to a refrigerator. The White Fang members tried to get off of the container but they were stuck. The White Fang member who wasn't attached was successful in reloading his gun and fired at Tager. Reacting quickly Tager had endured the shots and blasted another electric blast at the armed White Fang member. The member had dodged and tried to attack Tager at close range. Tager successfully blocked the attack and hit the White Fang member with a strong hit. The attack was strong enough to smash the White Fang member back into another member. Before the members could responded, they noticed that they had some static electricity on their bodies. Before they could react, Tager raised his hand and the duo had went towards him. Once the White Fang duo had gotten close Tager slammed his fist down and struck both of the White Fang members knocking them both out.

"Kokonoe, I've secured the dust shipment and knocked out the White Fang members." Tager told Kokonoe over the comm link

"How long do you think they will be out cold?" Kokonoe asked

"I'd say about two hours at most. Though my semblance should wear off in about thirty minutes. Should I stay here until the authorities arrive?" Tager asked

"No need, I have the video recording of you dealing with the White Fang and the police and nearby Huntsman has already been notified. We have evidence of you dealing with them so get out of there. Besides the nearest Huntsman should be there in fifteen minutes and Jacquass along with the bigwigs of Sector 7 should have the proof soon enough. Everything after this point is not our problem, just proceed to your next mission. But before you go I want you to get one of their scrolls." Kokonoe said before Tager grabbed the scroll of the White Fang member and left the area

"Kokonoe, why do I need to get that scroll earlier?" Tager asked

"It's because of their recent activities. You see they have been doing a few things that seems inconsistent with their past actions. Normally I wouldn't care but I caught wind of Relius's involvement with them." Kokonoe briefly explained

"Do you have any idea of what Relius wants?" Tager asked

"No clue, but that son of a bitch has always been hard to read. At the very least if by some off chance you do encounter him, then you don't need to be worried about his semblance. That scroll should give me an idea of what the White Fang are doing. Also, leave the mission report to me, and it also it goes without saying don't give that scroll to anyone except me." Kokonoe told Tager

"Understood Kokonoe, also on my way to the White Fang I came across someone from one of the Kaka clan branches. She was accompanying someone to Ronin-Gai and even pointed me in the direction to where the White Fang are located at." Tager told Kokonoe

"Did she know anything?" Kokonoe asked

"No, she was just focused on escorting the child but that's it." Tager responded

"Don't worry about it, I have a few ideas on why they'll go to Ronin-Gai and it doesn't relate to us. For now, just get to the pick-up zone so you can get to Atlus." Kokonoe instructed

 **(Moments Later)**

Tager has spent a few hours traversing the Forest to get to the pick-up location so he can get to Atlus. Though Tager has dealt with some Grimm that crossed his path he didn't have too much trouble. As Tager was walking he noticed a Beowolf Grimm was nearby and had a vicious look in its eyes after it noticed Tager. After seeing Tager the Grimm had dashed towards Tager and the veteran soldier had put his guard up prepared for an attack. Though before the Grimm had gotten too close, its head was destroyed with a single blast. After the Grimm was destroyed, Tager looked around and noticed that it killed by a woman with short brown hair and she was with two other people who was armed with a rifle each.

"We were doing some patrol and instead of finding a raid spot. We end up coming across Sector 7's Red Devil Iron Tager. Now this is a good catch." The woman with the short brown hair said to Tager while the two people accompanying her pointed their rifles at Tager

"It's obvious that you three are bandits, and judging from the fact that we're in Mistral it's an accurate guess to say that each of you are members of the Branwen tribe." Tager said staying calm

"You made a pretty good guess, my name is Vernal and I would appreciate it if you come with us quietly." Vernal said readying her weapons

"I don't particularly care for bandits, but I would greatly prefer it if I can avoid unnecessary bloodshed. How this encounter ends depends entirely upon you Vernal." Tager said prepared for a fight

"You have managed to amass quite the reputation over years Iron Tager. So just imagine how much lien people will pay to have you Red Devil. Your enemies who has a score to settle with you, or Sector 7 who will want you back. We don't normally deal with extortion, but this is a special case." Vernal said before she fired at Tager

Tager had quickly blocked the shot that was fired from Vernal, but the other two bandits that were with Vernal had attempted to attack Tager with their weapons. When both of the bandits attacked Tager they were knocked back after hitting Tager's sturdy body. After the bandits were knocked back, Tager had grabbed one of the bandits and gave him a jolt of electricity. After giving the bandit the jolt of electricity, Tager had thrown the bandit to the side. When the bandit had gotten up he noticed his and his partner's rifle come to him at a great speed. The rifle came so quickly it hit the bandit in the face knocking him out cold.

It took a great deal of Vernal's strength for her to not lose her weapons, but it did not stop Tager from punching her. The punch was strong enough for Vernal to be launched back breaking through some trees. Tager had attempted to follow up with another attack, but a lightning bolt had hit Tager. After getting hit Tager was slightly dazed but quickly recovered and focused on Vernal and the remaining bandit. The other bandit had tried to attack Tager with her bare hands, but Tager quickly blocked it and grabbed her. After Tager grabbed her, he slammed her to the ground and knocked her out. Before Tager could do anything else, Vernal had thrown her weapon at Tager's head. The weapon had hit Tager and it staggered him briefly. The brief moment was what Vernal wanted since she was able to get her weapon and fired at Tager.

Reacting quickly Tager had decided to block the shots fired by Vernal. Though the other two bandits had recovered and made a move to attack Tager at close range. Though when the bandits and Vernal had gotten close Tager had stopped blocking and raised his arms up. After Tager raised his arms he released a strong discharge of electricity. The range of the electric discharge was large enough to hit Vernal and the other two bandits. After getting hit, the three of them were knocked back and they fell to the ground. After getting knocked down, Vernal had tried get back up and attack Tager. Unfortunately for her she was too weak to do so. Before Tager could do anything further he was slashed from behind and a masked woman appeared in front of him and kicked him back.

"What the . . ." Tager said before the masked woman attacked Tager furiously with her sword. Tager had tried to block each of her attacks but the attempt did him no good.

"Thanks Raven." Vernal said as she was getting up ready to fight Tager again

"Damn this isn't good, I didn't think that you would be fighting Raven of all people. Get the hell away from there!" Kokonoe yelled to Tager

"Roger!" Tager responded while trying to get away. Only for Raven's and Vernal's coordinated attacks to stop him from doing so. After taking a brief look around the area, Tager had thought of plan but realized that he needed to act quickly. Tager had sent a strong surge of electricity through the ground. Seeing this, Raven and Vernal had jump off of the nearby trees and into the air to avoid the electric surge. After the both of them had jumped into the air, Tager had blasted at the both of them with a plan in mind for them. Raven and Vernal had destroyed the electric blasts with their respective weapons and proceeded to land back to the ground near each other and Tager.

Though once they landed, Tager had focused his aura into the ground and something happened. After a brief second, Raven and Vernal had noticed that their weapons are being pulled to the ground. Both Raven and Vernal had held on to their weapons with a good deal of their strength. However, as they were holding on this gave Tager the chance he needed to counterattack. In a quick second, Tager had managed to grab both Raven and Vernal and proceeded to jump high into the air. After jumping into the air, Tager had proceeded to spin in the air and proceeded to dive slam both Raven and Vernal into the ground. After landing, there was a powerful shockwave and Tager emerged jumping back from the ladies. Raven and Vernal had struggled to get up but managed to do so but their aura had flickered. After a few seconds, the three of them had heard the roar of a Grimm which caused the other two bandits to regain consciousness.

"There is no doubt that all of you can deal with me. However, do you think that all of you can handle me and the Grimm?" Tager said in a confident tone

"This is more trouble than its worth, let's get out of here." Raven said before opening a portal before all the nearby bandits left. After the bandits left, several Ursa Grimm had appeared and they had charged at Tager. Once the small pack of Grimm had gotten close to Tager, he released a strong discharge of electricity and managed to kill all the attack Grimm.

"Kokonoe, I managed to get Raven and her allies to leave. Though we ended up attracting the Grimm, they were quickly dealt with after they left." Tager reported to Kokonoe

"I see, well you aren't equipped to handle someone like Raven. Considering the reputation that she has, the fact that her and her fellow bandits had gotten away with you having some injuries. I'd say that this is one of the better scenarios. Those injuries should be healed by the time you get to Atlus, so resume your trip." Kokonoe instructed to Tager

"Roger, by the way I've been getting some strange readings. It was minor and I haven't paid any thought to it. But now that things have calmed down the strange readings are gone, I am a bit curious about it though." Tager told Kokonoe

"Hmm . . . I have a good idea of what these readings are. Do you when you started to get the strange readings?" Kokonoe asked Tager

"I believe that it happened when I started fighting the bandits." Tager answered

"I see, well one of two things have happened, either one of them is a Maiden or they were recently around someone who has the powers of a Maiden. Do you remember what I told you about the Maidens?" Kokonoe said

"I remember the details you told me Kokonoe. Do you want me to coordinate a retrieval mission for the Maiden?" Tager asked

"No need Tager, we don't even know who the Maiden is. Besides the sensor I installed into you can detect the powers of a Maiden, but it can only detect traces but it can't pinpoint the source. Relius might be able to find a Maiden, but most people will see him coming a mile away. Besides, my best sources tells me that he's not in Mistral so we have some breathing room. Just head to the pick-up point and get to Atlus." Kokonoe told Tager

"Roger." Tager complied

 **(The Forest near the Facility in Atlus)**

It has taken Tager a few days to get to Atlus after his mission with the White Fang and his encounter with the Branwen bandits. Once Tager had arrived at the facility he was greeted by a concerning sight. What Tager sees, is that there are various destroyed robot parts scattered around the area. When Tager investigated further, he also saw dried blood stains in the area. After looking around the area, Tager had taken a quick look into the facility and noticed that everything is intact on the inside.

"Kokonoe, are you seeing this?" Tager asked

"Yeah, and judging from the readings I'm getting from my sensors that's installed in the facility. My suspicions are spot on, Azrael is out and this was an inside job. Though whether this is because of some hacker, or the Atlus council think they can control him I don't know. There's been no alarm notice sent out but that only bothers me further." Kokonoe told Tager

"Do you think the White Fang had a hand in this?" Tager asked

"After hacking that scroll during your trip here, its unlikely. But I won't deny that there's some kind of connection between the people that freed Azrael and the people who are running the White Fang." Kokonoe said

"Someone has taken over the White Fang then?" Tager asked

"Only a small fraction of it, from the data I've gathered something is definitely different with the White Fang. Though until that scroll gets here so I can give it a more thorough reading, I can only speculate. Still, I got all I needed here and my suspicions has been confirmed. Since your near Atlus I have another mission for you, it's nothing major but I need you to test something out for me." Kokonoe told Tager

"Where do you need me to go?" Tager responded ready for the next task

"A few hours from your location is an abandoned lab. The area is pretty isolated so just get there and we can begin the test run." Kokonoe answered

"Understood." Tager answered

"That's good, oh and by the way I've learned that there have been some strange sightings of a creature, from the few pictures I was able to gather, its Arakune." Kokonoe told Tager

"If I encounter him do you want me to capture him?" Tager asked

"No, he's too far gone at this point just put him out of his misery. Litchi won't like it very much, but one headache at a time." Kokonoe said to Tager

"I'm surprised that she's still working under you knowing what happened to Roy." Tager said to Kokonoe

"At this point she's just using the position so she can find a way to save him using my knowledge, her skills, and Sector 7's resources. She's smart but even she knows what happens to people who go too far when doing lab experiments involving the Grimm. I'm still trying to find out the details of what went on with his lab experiment, but he was always good at covering his tracks though. Still Litchi's internship works both ways, since it gives me a chance to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. She's working at a medical facility in Atlus so there is no way you will be seeing her anytime soon." Kokonoe briefly explained to Tager

"Understood, I am now proceeding to the isolated location." Tager said before he went to his next destination

 **(Atlus Forest)**

"Hmm it seems I still have a fair amount of distance to go. Still if I continue this pace, then I should get there within one hour." Tager thought to himself while he was walking. Though as Tager was walking a strange sighting has caught his attention. What caught Tager's attention is the appearance of a strange man wearing an olive-green coat with a black shirt. The strange man had started walking towards Tager with the attitude that he has some business with the red soldier

"Is there something I can help you with?" Tager asked

"You are Iron Tager correct, a Huntsman who is working for Sector 7 and a direct subordinate of Kokonoe." The man said

"Do you have some business with me?" Tager said but mentally went on guard

"Listen, your boss Kokonoe has been sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. Though we can't get to her at the moment. Removing her valued subordinate will be enough to get the message across." The man said before removing his coat

"It seems that you intend to deal with me just to get to Kokonoe. I normally avoid violence, but because you intend to threaten Kokonoe, I will treat you as an enemy." Tager said before he put his fists up. After a brief second, Kokonoe had started to speak

"Tager be careful when fighting him, That man's name is Hazel and the only thing I can pull up is that he has an intense grudge against Ozpin." Kokonoe said before Tager engaged Hazel

Tager was the one to throw the first punch. Using a good deal of his strength, Hazel had used his arm to block the attack. Hazel had decided to retaliate by punching Tager in the chest. The punch did not hurt Tager, but the knockback was enough to push Hazel back a good distance. Tager decided to fire an electric blast at Hazel. Seeing the attack Hazel had rolled to the side and dodged it. After dodging the attack, Hazel had taken blue dust crystals out of his pockets and stabbed them into his arms. After a brief second, Hazel was enveloped in a visible blue air and blue veins appeared on his arms.

Then Hazel had blasted Tager with an energy blast. Tager had blocked the energy blast with a single arm, but the arm used to block it was partially frozen. Tager was slightly surprised by this but he didn't show it and focused on fighting Hazel. Tager had taken his other fist and broke the ice that his arm was frozen in and sent several electric blasts at Hazel. In response, Hazel had sent several strong ice blasts to block the electric blasts from Tager. Various blasts had collided with each other and this gave Hazel the chance to dash towards Tager. Once Hazel had gotten close, Tager had discharged electricity and managed to stun Hazel. Before Tager could grab Hazel, a crimson figure appeared and made a move to attack Tager causing him to jump back far. When Tager looked at the crimson figure, Tager saw a masked man that angered Tager greatly.

"Your Relius Clover!" Tager said to Relius

"Ah, I see that Kokonoe has managed to construct a new toy. A very powerful and efficient one at that from what I'm seeing." Relius said in an observant tone

"Damn, Hazel is bad enough but Relius and that damn Crimson Nirvana as well. Tager I have a plan so try to hold on as much as you can. If the chance to escape presents itself take it!" Kokonoe said before she started working on getting Tager some help

Tager had noticed some water spots among the ground and tried to discharge the electricity at the water so Hazel and Relius will get electrocuted. Though before the electric stream could get to the duo, Ignis had used her sharp claws to cut off the electric stream. After the electric stream was cut off, Hazel had made a dash towards Tager. Seeing Hazel coming, Tager had decided to attack him head on and once they got close to each other their fists had clashed against each other. Hazel was blocked off, but because his arms has been infused with ice dust he managed to freeze Tager's fists. After Tager's fist was frozen, Ignis had appeared behind Tager and grabbed his head from behind.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. However, I did promise Dr. Watts a collaborative experiment." Relius said, though before Relius could do anything further a giant blade had appeared and attacked Ignis. After seeing the giant blade Hazel was briefly distracted, but it was enough for Tager to headbutt Hazel and knock him back. When Tager looked around he saw an armored young girl with blonde hair appear in front of Tager. The girl was armed with blades and is wearing a visor to cover her eyes.

"Looks like she arrived just in time Tager." Kokonoe said to Tager

"This is . . . subject 11 Lambda, from the Murakumo Labs that I recovered." Tager said before breaking the ice his fists were frozen in

"Yep, I wanted to see how she would stack up in a fight. But given the circumstances, I'd say this is as good a chance as any." Kokonoe told Tager

"I see, so you managed to salvage one of the failed Murakumo experiments and fixed her. You continue to surpass your reputation by leaps and bounds Kokonoe. Though it is only fair to tell you, I already have experience with a Murakumo unit so dealing with her should be simple, informative but simple." Relius said

"To think those labs would take children off the streets. The evil of those labs is no better than Ozpin. It will be best if I put this poor child out of her misery." Hazel said before he sent an ice blast at Lambda

Tager reacted by sending an electric blast at the ice blast that was sent and managed to destroy it. Ignis had spun towards the two with the intent to hurt them greatly. As a response, Lambda had summoned a barrage of swords at Relius. Noticing this Ignis had decided to focus on blocking the summoned blades instead. While Ignis was blocking the barrage of blades, Lambda had dashed towards Ignis and kicked her back a good distance. Lambda made a move to attack Relius, but a portal appeared near him and a claw had attacked Lambda's shoulder. The attack briefly stunned Lambda giving Ignis the chance to grab Lambda and throw her to the side.

Hazel and Tager had spent the previous few minutes fighting against each other. Though from the fact that neither is backing down shows that they are evenly matched. After a few seconds of parrying each other's attacks Hazel had thought of a plan. Tager had made a move to punch Hazel once again, but this time Hazel stood his ground and endured it. After enduring the punch, Hazel had grabbed both of Tager's arms and proceeded to freeze Tager with every drop of strength Hazel had within. Tager quickly figured out what Hazel was doing and decided to repeat Hazel's action and discharge every last drop of electricity Tager had within. As of now, it was a battle of elemental power between Tager and Hazel. Though Hazel had managed to freeze portions of Tager's body, Tager had discharged more electricity than Hazel was prepared for. Tager's electric discharge was strong enough to overwhelm Hazel and destroy the ice dust crystals Hazel had embedded within his arms. After the dust crystals were destroyed Tager had thrown a powerful punch at Hazel and it launched him back near Relius.

"As things stand the capure is looking less and less possible. Still, there is no doubt that Kokonoe is seeing this. So it appears that she gets the message, Ignis it is time for us to leave." Relius said before he disappeared along with Hazel and Ignis

"How are you feeling Tager?" Kokonoe asked Tager over the transmission

"My emergency power supply is currently active and my injuries are being healed. Hazel caught me by surprise with his ice attacks but I managed to overcome the threat." Tager answered to Kokonoe

"That's good, I've been meaning to give you some upgrades that lets you resist ice a lot better. But given all that has happened, I supposed now is the perfect time to do it." Kokonoe told Tager

"So it appears that Lambda was very capable against Relius." Tager said after observing Lambda

"Yeah, though I am 80% certain that masked son of a bitch was holding back. Remember, he said they said that they wanted to send a message. So, it's very likely that they knew I was monitoring the whole thing. Not to mention that they seemed familiar with Lambda or more specifically the Murakumo labs, especially Relius. I have a good idea on how they know, but I'll need to check in on it later." Kokonoe explained to Tager

"What kind of message do you think they wanted to send?" Tager asked

"If I had to guess, I'd say that I've gotten the attention of someone very significant. Someone who is no friend to Ozpin, I'll tell you more when you get back. I need to make sure that your properly repaired. Not to mention I want to give you some upgrades so that you won't have such a tough time against an ice user again." Kokonoe told Tager

"What about Lambda?" Tager asked

"After I repair you, I'm going to tweak Lambda for a bit and run you two through some combat drills. Once everything is done I'm sending her on a special mission. Tager, there is a small town that isn't too far from where you're at. I'm sending someone to pick you and Lambda up, though if you're in a situation where you have to fight contact me immediately Lambda is still in good condition so she'll be on bodyguard duty for a while, since you used up too much power." Kokonoe instructed Tager

"Roger, I'll stand by and wait for one of the Sector 7 agent for pick for both me and Lambda. If something happens I'll contact you immediately." Tager told Kokonoe relaying what he's supposed to do

"That's good, alright I'll see you soon." Kokonoe told Tager before she cut off the transmission

 **(Kokonoe's Lab)**

After cutting off the transmission, Kokonoe had looked at her other computer monitor and started thinking about all of the events that has happened on Tager's recent mission. Kokonoe is one of the most brilliant people in the world and if a connection exists then it will only be a matter of time before Kokonoe uncovers it. After a few minutes of thinking Kokonoe had decided to type away at her computer with a few long-term plans in mind.

"Hmm the White Fang and their new string of activities. Not to mention Relius appearing after a few years. None of this can't be a coincidence." Kokonoe thought as she was typing away at her computer

"Hmm, still I did learn a couple of things at least. First thing I learned is that Relius knows about the Murakumo Labs. So that means that I need to have those labs investigated as soon as possible. Another thing I've learned is that something is happening with the Maidens so I have to get that Maiden tracker working the way it has too. I can't have Tager or Lambda get caught off guard by a Maiden. Damn, not to mention I still have to find both halves of the Grimm Aura and the three Azures." Kokonoe thought to herself before thinking further

"Last but not least, it appears that I've gotten Salem's attention. Alright you old hag you made your move, now I'll make mine. Hmm judging from the data, it looks like Lambda will be going to Vale as soon as she's ready. I just I hope it's not before its too late." Kokonoe thought to herself as she was getting prepared for the future

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **In this story Tager's semblance is called electro magnetism. Tager has the ability to discharge electricity and anything that is hit with the electricity that is discharged by Tager becomes magnetized by him which Tager will be able to control. The upgrades given to him by Kokonoe gives Tager a lot more control of his semblance.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	23. Chapter 23 quality time with friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N)**

 **A fair heads up, I originally planned to reveal Relius's semblance in the volume two portion of this story. However, after redoing the story draft I decided to reveal it in the volume three portion of this story. Since the reveal will be better handled with the events I have in mind.**

* * *

Chapter 23 quality time with friends

 **(Professor Ozpin's Office)**

The headmaster of Beacon along with Professor Goodwitch is currently looking outside the window on a peaceful day waiting for the arrival of one of their dearest friends and closest allies, General James Ironwood. A few hours earlier they had received a notice about his arriving and they are anticipating his arrival. Though moments later as they were waiting, the both of them had saw several airships fly to Vale in proper formation.

"Ironwood likes to take his work wherever he travels to." Professor Goodwitch commented with a bitter tone

"Considering the fact that the General runs both the schools and the military, it's safe to assume that he can be a very busy man. Though bringing all these troops here can be a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin commented to Goodwitch. After a brief moment, Professor Ozpin's desk had given off a notice and the headmaster knew what it was.

"Come in." Professor Ozpin said before General Ironwood had entered along with another individual. The individual is wearing a black suit with a black fedora to match

"General Ironwood it has been too long. How have you been doing?" Professor Ozpin said

"Ozpin we're good friends, we can drop the formalities with each other. It has been too long since we last saw each other." General Ironwood said before lightly chuckling

"Glynda, it's good to see you again as well. Why it has been too long since we last saw each other." General Ironwood said

"Oh James you old flatterer, you haven't changed a bit." Professor Goodwitch said with a strong hint of sarcasm

"James, who might this man be who's accompanying you?" Professor Ozpin said looking at the black suited man

"Oh yes I almost forgot to introduce him. This man is the head of the intelligence department of Atlus Military. He will be here doing some work in Vale, but only for a short period. I wanted you two to meet so you will know that my soldiers and duties is handled by one the best." General Ironwood said introducing his subordinate to Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch

"General you give me too much praise for the type of work that I've done. If anyone is deserving of praise it's you and Winter for putting up with my eccentric habits. But I should get to the introductions. My name is Hazama and as General Ironwood said the Head of the Intelligence department." Hazama said introducing himself to the headmaster and the professor

"It's not often that I come across an Atlus civilian who doesn't disclose their last name." Professor Goodwitch said to Hazama

"Well when I was old enough I had it legally removed. I've done some sensitive work in the past and the less connections people make the harder it'll be for my enemies to find me. Some call it paranoid but I call it caution. Though I know a good deal about you Glynda Goodwitch, and you as well Ozpin. Why the General told me a lot about you, he trusts you a great deal." Hazama said having his hand on Professor Ozpin's shoulder maintaining his casual tone

"Hazama, I must insist that you show the proper respect and tone towards the Headmaster." Professor Goodwitch said in a bold and slightly frustrated tone

"It's alright Glynda, I must admit that its refreshing to see someone act casual around me. It also helps that if he has James's trust then I'm sure that he's a very capable individual." Professor Ozpin said

"I appreciate the kind words my dear Headmaster, now if you'll excuse me I must get back to my duties. I'm certain I'll be seeing you around soon enough Headmaster, and you as well my beautiful little witch." Hazama said maintaining his casual tone (Which still irked Professor Goodwitch) before he left

"I'll be stepping out as well sir." Professor Goodwitch said to the Headmaster before she left as well, leaving General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin alone together

"I see that Glynda hasn't changed after all this time. I had a feeling that she wouldn't have a good first impression on Hazama." General Ironwood told Ozpin

"I see that as well James but it's as I told Glynda, it is refreshing for someone to be casual around me. Still I am fully aware at how formal you can be, so if he's head of the Intelligence Department then he must have done some good work." Professor Ozpin said regarding Hazama

"Yes, he has done some good work and brought me a good deal of results." General Ironwood responded

"Still I must admit that seeing you here is also a surprise. First a Professor from Haven Academy has arrived, then you came. Though I must admit that the difference is that the Huntress that came did not bring an army." Professor Ozpin commented remembering when Baiken arrived

"Can you blame me for being cautious, travel between Kingdoms is becoming increasingly difficult and I want to do my part to ensure the safety of the people of Vale. Besides your hosting the Vytal festival this year and I figured that this would be a good chance for us to properly catch up." General Ironwood briefly explained

"I do appreciate the chance to spend quality time with a friend. Though seeing your army is a bit concerning." Professor Ozpin said

"Oz, you know as well as I do the real reason as to why my troops are here. Especially with who I've encountered a few days ago." General Ironwood told Ozpin

"I know, so who did you encounter?" Professor Ozpin asked

"Me and my soldiers had a run in with one of the Six Legendary Heroes, Hakumen." General Ironwood told the Headmaster with Ozpin having a focused look before Ironwood continued explaining

"Ozpin, you know as well as I do that there are threats out there that is lurking around at every corner. But I fear that there is a hidden threat out there that's on the move and is trying to escape our notice." General Ironwood told Professor Ozpin

"So with this thought, you believe that Hakumen is connected to this threat or has an idea of what's going on?" Ozpin asked the General

"You have to admit that it's strange, after killing the Aura Beast the Six Heroes left without a trace. Then one day, Hakumen showed up looking no worse for wear. Hakumen knows what is going on and we needed to get to the bottom of it." General Ironwood told the Headmaster in a bold tone

"But don't you think that your handling this the wrong way. I know that there are a lot of mysteries surrounding the Aura Beast and the Six Heroes. But stuff like that needs to be handled with care and tact." Professor Ozpin advised to General Ironwood

"It's not just Hakumen, there are also a lot of questions regarding the Aura Weapons that is still unanswered to this day. My science team has been trying to find ways to recreate Aura Weapons, but with Kokonoe and Lord Tenjo not working with me on the matter it makes things frustrating." General Ironwood briefly explained to Ozpin

"James, the details of those weapons are kept secret for a reason. Besides we already have our hands full with our current set of priorities." Professor Ozpin told General Ironwood

"I understand that, but I can't help but be concerned about how this will affect all of us in the long term. Within the past two years I've seen what people have been working on within the Murakumo Labs that's been shut down and it's frightening to think what they've done in those labs. If the people within those labs have sided with our enemies, then we need to do whatever we can to tip things in our favor." General Ironwood explained to Ozpin with him listening to every word

"I understand your concerns James, but remember that we need to keep a level head about this. Bringing your army here could give the wrong impression and if this backfire then it will be disastrous for everyone." Professor Ozpin said in a concerned and cautious tone causing the General to leave. Though before the General left, he turned and spoke to the Headmaster further

"This is a school that is training children to be our protectors. Do you honestly think that your students can win a war when the need arises?" General Ironwood asked before he left Professor Ozpin's office

"Hopefully James, they wouldn't have to fight in a war." Professor Ozpin muttered after General Ironwood left

 **(Beacon Training Room)**

Bang and Kagura has been friends ever since they were kids. Even though they are some level of hostility towards each other. That is on the surface since beneath all of the banter they trust each other a great deal. Currently Bang and Kagura are making use of the training room getting some sparring done before more students arrive from the other schools.

The both of them has spent a few minutes fighting against each other. Kagura had swung his massive sword at Bang. Reacting quickly Bang had jumped over the sword swing and threw one of his nails at Kagura. Seeing the nail being thrown, Kagura had reacted and grabbed the nails that was thrown at him. After grabbing the nails, Kagura had thrown them right back at Bang. Seeing the nails being thrown right back, Bang decided to block each of them with his gauntlets. As Bang was blocking the nails, he decided to pursue Kagura hoping to attack him at close range.

Though once Bang had gotten close, Kagura had smirked and proceeded to go through with his plan. First Kagura had waited until Bang had gotten close. When Bang had thrown his punch, Kagura quickly blocked the punch with his sword. While the attack was blocked, Kagura had used his massive sword to launch himself into the air which briefly surprised Bang. While in the air Kagura had proceeded to use his semblance and threw purple razor winds at Bang. The ninja tried to block the razor wind, but unfortunately this prevented Bang from stopping Kagura from landing near his sword.

Once Kagura had recovered his sword, he continued to throw his razor winds at Bang. Bang had decided to throw his nails at the razor winds to block them. Once Kagura had gotten close he had swung his massive sword at Bang in a downward cleave. Reacting quickly Bang had managed to block it, though the weight of the sword proved to be more than what Bang was prepared for and struggled to move. After swinging his sword, Kagura had let go of it and ran around Bang successfully getting behind him. While Kagura was behind Bang, he had managed to throw a strong punch at him causing him to be moved to the side while staggered. Fortunately for Kagura, he had the perfect opportunity for a victory and he decided to seize it. While Bang was trying to recover, Kagura had quickly retrieved his sword and swung his sword in a circular motion while attacking Bang. After the last attack Bang was knocked down and when he looked at his scroll his aura was in the red.

"Looks like you win this round Kagura." Bang told Kagura accepting his loss with grace and pride

"As of now I'm ahead by one, still you managed to hold your own during our match. I do have a few ideas for you to improve your weapons, but we'll save that for another time. I have to admit though, even though the strong scent of sweat still hasn't died down after all this time. It's still nice to spar with you once in a while." Kagura said as he was helping Bang get up

"The feeling is mutual Kagura, though I wish that I have made significant progress with mastering my Aura Weapon." Bang told Kagura causing him to think deeply

"I'm a bit curious about it as well Bang. It's been a few months and you said that you only managed to use it once right?" Kagura asked

"Yes, though master had told me the function I can't recall being told how to use it. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure how I used it the first time." Bang said slowly getting despondent

"Don't worry too much about it Bang. Knowing Lord Tenjo she probably trusts in your abilities to learn how to use it. It is strange though, Aura Weapons choose their masters but from what I can tell you're the first person to be given one. I guess there are some more requirements that we don't know about regarding Aura Weapons." Kagura explained his thoughts to Bang

"I see, in that case then I must learn how to use it soon." Bang said determined to master Phoenix Rettenjou

"By the way, I never did get the chance to meet some of your teammates. So, would you mind introducing me?" Kagura asked in a smooth tone

"You know I would introduce you Kagura, but unfortunately everyone is off doing their own thing and I don't know where they are." Bang responded (though is glad he doesn't have to stop Kagura's perverted antics)

"Hey Bang, there you are." Bullet said after entering the training room (Causing Bang to mentally facepalm at the ironic timing)

"Well who do we have here?" Kagura asked (ready to scan Bullet's measurements)

"Hello Bullet, um what are you doing here?" Bang asked in a slightly nervous tone

"I got finished with my assignments and I was looking to train. Now that you're here, it looks like you can be my training partner." Bullet had answered Bang (while getting eyed by Kagura)

"Hmm Busty and large, my kind of preference for her chest. Enough to give Yang a run for her money. Her behind is nothing to scoff at either, especially in that outfit. Looks like you have good taste Bang, I'd give her a good grade of an A." Kagura said after he analyzed Bullet before speaking

"So Bang why don't you introduce me to her?" Kagura asked mentally preparing his pick-up lines

"Right, this is my teammate Bullet. She is one of the members of the team that I'm the leader of, team BLST." Bang briefly explained

"You know I have an idea Bullet. How about you train with me instead of Bang? I mean I have a lot of experience and I bet it would be a rewarding experience for you to see how to fight against large sword users." Kagura asked

"No thanks, I've lost too many spars against Bang and I need to improve on my shortcomings so there won't be a repeat of what happened last time." Bullet said remembering her fight with Roman and Neo

"If you're looking to train how about we make it a two vs one fight Kagura." Mai said after entering along with Hibiki

"Hibiki you're not here to keep an eye on me, are you?" Kagura asked (Frustrated at Hibiki's timing)

"No but I did come here to get some training done with Mai. But before we arrived we overheard you trying to train with Bang's teammate. Since you have energy to spare, then how about you spar with me and Mai. I'm sure it will be a workout you won't be forgetting about anytime soon." Hibiki said ready to draw his swords.

"You know what, I'll take a rain check on that fight." Kagura quickly responded in a slightly despondent tone

"Say where is your teammate Tsubaki?" Bang asked

"She was invited by Ruby, Yang, and Weiss to play a board game with them along with her old friend Makoto. Something about a chance to get some info." Hibiki answered

"Hmm a chance to see a group of girls together. This is an opportunity I should make use of." Kagura thought but not before Hibiki caught wind of it

"Don't even try it Kagura, to this day we're still getting threatening messages from the various women you've consistently angered with your antics. It is honestly hard to tell whether they hate you or love you. I just hope Jaune doesn't pick up on your infamous tendencies." Hibiki said much to Kagura's embarrassment

"I knew your shameless habits would surface in Atlus Kagura. Mai, did he try to peep on you and Tsubaki?" Bang asked

"Yep, it took us beating him to a pulp after he kept trying to peep at us for about a week just for him to stop. Though now that I think about it, I have a strong suspicion that he is still trying to peep." Mai answered Bang in a blunt tone

"Come on, is it my fault that I'm in the presence of such lovely ladies? It is in my nature to be appreciative for the worlds natural beauty and women are just a part of it." Kagura said spreading his arms out though accidentally groping Bullet (Though secretly glad he did)

"Kagura move your hands NOW." Bullet said in an angry tone

"I'm sorry but my mind has briefly wandered off so I can't feel a thing." Kagura said in a tone of bliss

"THEN YOU'LL FEEL THIS!" Bullet said before she punched Kagura with enough force causing him to be smashed back to a nearby wall

"Looks like he's unconscious, don't worry he went through worse back in Ronin-Gai." Bang told the small group

 **(The Library)**

The air is tense within the library between an intense board game match between Yang, Makoto, Ruby, and Weiss. With Tsubaki watching to support her friend Makoto. Prior to the group playing the board game, Blake was bothered by a few things so she was unable to play with her team so Makoto took her place. As of now Weiss has an incentive to win because of a bet she made with Yang. If Yang beats Makoto and Weiss, then Weiss must tell the whole team how she initially met Jin. Though if Weiss or Makoto wins, then Yang will never ask how they met ever again. Ruby is aware of the bet but she is the wild card, mainly due to Weiss's inexperience with the board game.

"Alright, judging by this hand I should be set." Ruby said looking at her hand before declaring her challenge

"Yang Xiao-Long prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby declared to her sister

"Bring it on!" Yang responded ready for the challenge from her sister

"I deploy, the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby said with energy which frightened Yang

"You fiend!" Yang said

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good for you Yang." Makoto said while smirking

"It looks like I get to fly over your Ursai and I can attack your walls directly. Also since Atlus is part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts for turn." Ruby said maintaining her excitement

"Not bad sis, but now is the time to activate my trap card GIANT NEVERMORE!" Yang said with her energy matching her sister's

"No, you wouldn't do that to me!" Ruby said in a surprised tone

"If I roll a seven or higher then fatal feathers will slice your troops in two." Yang told her sister

"But if it's a six or lower, then the Nevermore will attack your troops instead." Ruby told her sister in a warning tone

"I'm more than willing to take that risk. Now I roll the dice, come on heart of the dice be the number I need." Yang said before she rolled the dice. After rolling the dice the number ended up being an eight.

"NOOOOO!" Ruby yelled in a dramatic fashion

"Now that your troops are gone, I can claim my rewards and thanks to the Mistral trade routes my rewards are doubled this turn. Now let's see my rewards, ooh this is going to be a good one. Now it's your turn Makoto, but remember just because we're friends I will still dominate you." Yang told Makoto

"Please, I play this game a lot back in Atlus and I always win." Makoto said in a confident tone

"But don't you normally win when you play against Noel one on one and by cheating when you play against me?" Tsubaki said in a blunt tone

"You can't prove that Tsubaki." Makoto said before she focused on the game

"Alright I activate my card, The Underground Attack Force!" Makoto said

"You would dare play that card Makoto?" Yang asked surprised at the boldness

"Looks like you know what this card can do for me. This card allows me to attack you past your walls and not only can I claim an early reward. But I can also weaken your troops by the roll of a dice. As an added bonus you can't attack during your next turn." Makoto said

"Not bad, if you hadn't activated my trap card. It is called The Traitor within!" Yang said

"Clever move Xiao-Long." Makoto said

"At the flip of a coin I can stop your attack, if I call it right the attack is reversed and I call heads." Yang said after activating her trap card

"But if you call it wrong, my attack continues and I get double the reward." Makoto responded before a coin was flipped. After the coin was flipped it came up heads and Makoto ended up throwing her arms up in agony and disbelief

"Nooo That was my last chance at a comeback, you just got lucky Yang." Makoto said holding Ruby in a depressed fashion

"Don't worry Makoto, we just have to be strong for our fallen. We can get through this together." Ruby said while consoling Makoto as well

"Weiss it's your turn, think you can turn this around and win from our bet?" Yang said in a slightly daring tone

"What bet do the two of you have?" Jaune asked after overhearing Yang's comment

"Oh it's just something between us girls on our team." Yang said trying to avoid the specifics

"Well let's finish this game up and I believe it's your turn Weiss. So please avenge my troops and beat my sister." Ruby said pleading with Weiss to win

"You would dare stand against me, you will regret this moment Ruby." Yang declared to Ruby

"Um, what am I supposed to be doing?" Weiss asked with Ruby going to Weiss and decided to help her

"Let's see, ooh this is nice you have all the pieces of the combo cards. Now all you have to do is lay them down on the board." Ruby instructed Weiss

"OK" Weiss said in a confused tone before she laid down her entire hand, with each card revealing a black colored head with red lines that also has red eyes

"NOOOO, how can you play that card?" Yang asked in a distressed tone

"Um what did I just do?" Weiss asked still confused since she's new to the game

"Weiss, my wonderful teammate has activated the Aura Beast combo card. When she has the full set in her hands she gets an automatic win." Ruby explained

"Hahahahaha, at last my strategic brilliance has allowed me to triumph." Weiss said in a confident and triumphant tone

"You're right, those combo cards does allow you to automatically win . . . . unless I activate my trump card. Which I must regretfully do." Yang said in a despondent tone before laying down a card

"That card is called, The Legendary Six. Uh oh." Makoto muttered with a look of fear

"Um, is that bad?" Weiss said

"For you it is, this card can only be played when the Aura Beast combo card has been used. This nullifies the combo card and it becomes my automatic victory. Looks like it's my win as the conqueror of Remnant." Yang said in a triumphant tone

"Noooo, luck has played a role in your victory, I demand a proper rematch." Weiss said as she was crying while being consoled Ruby and Makoto

"Be strong Weiss, we shall have our chance another day." Ruby said

"I never thought that I'd be seeing this side of Weiss." Tsubaki muttered to herself

"Something big must have happened for you guys to be acting like this." Sun said after entering with his friend Neptune

"Hey Sun, haven't seen you since our amazing food fight. That team RWBY managed to win with relative ease." Yang said maintaining her confident and triumphant tone

"Who's your friend Sun?" Ruby asked

"This is my best bud Neptune, we're on the same team together." Sun said introducing his friend

"What's up everyone, you know I see a lot of you guys having fun. But isn't a library supposed to be a place for people to study quietly?" Neptune asked

"THANK YOU!" Ren yelled who heard Neptune's comment

"Hey where is Blake, isn't she normally with you guys?" Sun asked in a concerned tone

"She said that she wasn't feeling so well and wasn't up for playing with us. I hope that she'll be OK." Yang answered in a concerned tone

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Blake knows that she can come to us if she needs to talk." Ruby said

"That's true Ruby, and let it be known that I'm making a consistent effort to be a better teammate to my team. While also displaying a better attitude towards people from all walks of life. With that being said, thank you for playing with us Makoto." Weiss said remembering her promise to give the Faunus more trust

"No problem Weiss, also thanks for being so bad at this board game and inviting me." Makoto said with a smile

"Now who might you be, my darling snow angel?" Neptune asked Weiss causing her to blush slightly

"Um my name is Weiss Schnee." Weiss said introducing herself

"May I ask where are you from, I can see you're not from Vale. Maybe you fell from Heaven which explains why you're an angel." Neptune said in a calm and confident tone

"Um, thank you for the comment." Weiss responded

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, THAT MAKES TWO GUYS IN A ROW!" Jaune yelled in disbelief, while getting consoled by Pyrrha

 **(Beacon Outside Walkway)**

"You know I have to admit, that was a pretty fun game." Yang said in a casual tone

"Of course it was fun, YOU PRACTICALLY WON IN A LANDSLIDE!" Ruby said still mad at losing the way she did

"Look on the bright side sis, at least it wasn't a complete loss. Remember the deal we made Weiss. Now as a proper lady you need to honor your word and tell us how you first met Jin." Yang said in a teasing tone

"I still can't believe that I agreed to that deal. Ugh this is the price I must pay for being confident. Though I didn't think Makoto would agree to play with me." Weiss told Yang

"Well I don't think Makoto thought of you as an enemy Weiss. A while ago after everything happened with you and Blake, I explained to Makoto why you felt the way you did about the Faunus and she understood. Besides, it doesn't look like Makoto is the type of person to hold a grudge. Though don't think that your able to weasel out of this." Yang told Weiss

"Fine, but I would prefer to tell you guys in our dorm room where it is private and . . . ." Weiss said before she was quickly disturbed by the sound of loud music. When Weiss, Ruby, and Yang looked at the source they saw that the music was being made by a guitar and there was a person playing it. The person playing the guitar is a young woman who is dressed in red leather clothes, a short red leather skirt, and an old witch's hat that is red and leather as well.

"Ugh, it's a little hard to talk or think with this loud music. As proper students of Beacon, we should go and calmly ask her to tone that music down." Weiss said before she went to the young woman playing the guitar with her team

"This should be good." Yang commented as they were getting to the guitar player

"Excuse me." Weiss said to the guitar player as she was playing her guitar

"EXCUSE ME!" Weiss yelled finally getting the guitar player attention

"Listen, I see that your practicing your music. However, the noise is getting bothersome, so would you please tone down the noise?" Weiss asked only for the guitar player to play again with the same level of noise

"HEY!" Weiss yelled again getting the guitar player's attention

"Did you understand what I was asking you?" Weiss asked

"I understood, I'm just not doing it." The guitar player said before she played again

"HEY, who do you think you are. My teammate is asking you nicely to tone down your music, and your being rude and disrespectful to her." Yang said slowly getting mad but getting the guitar player's attention this time

"My name is I-No, and I think I'm hot stuff compared to you three." I-No said in a smug tone

"Listen, you can't just play music that loud whenever you want." Ruby said trying to reason with I-No

"This is a location that's open to the public. So, I'm within my right to do what I want here within reason. Though it seems to me that your just jealous because I'm more developed than you and your fancy flat friend here." I-No said angering Weiss and Yang. While Ruby was trying to stay calm

"LISTEN, none of us is jealous of anything. All we ask is that you tone the noise down, but if you keep talking to us like that. Then we may have to take drastic action." Yang said getting more infuriated

"Oh really, and what can a top-heavy bimbo with nappy hair, a fragile prissy princess, and a shorty that needs to drink more milk do to me?" I-No taunted causing the three girls to get infuriated

"You know what, let's go a quick round and I'll put you in your place." Yang said with her eyes getting red

"Oooh red eyes, then it looks like you're a top-heavy bimbo with nappy hair and a bad temper." I-No said before Yang made decided to teach her a lesson. Before Yang could do anything, Bullet quickly appeared and stopped Yang from doing something reckless.

"I can hear you guys on my way to my dorm room. Now what is going on?" Bullet asked

"We came here to kindly ask her to tone down her music because it was really loud. But instead of doing what we asked she started to insult us. Her name is I-No by the way." Ruby explained

"I see thanks for telling me. Listen I-No, your music is causing some problems. So could you please tone it down so it won't cause some problems and be less of a headache to their eardrums?" Bullet asked

"The only headache I'm having is seeing your outfit. Though now that I think about it, I guess it's safe to say that you got it from the sewer. You know if your shorts were any shorter, I guess I can call you butt-floss." I-No said in a mocking tone infuriating Bullet greatly

"Yang you get her high, I get her low, and Weiss you get her through the heart." Bullet said ready to fight I-No along with Yang and Weiss

"You three think you can take me on. You know what, I was thinking of way to kill some time." I-No said before she readied herself with her guitar. Though before any of them could do anything a chained weapon was swung between I-No and the other girls. When they looked at who swung the weapon it was a blonde hair male wearing a bandana and an white shirt with a blue vest and shorts

"I-No, we've talked about this numerous times. You can't go around provoking people when the mood strikes you. Do you really need to have a fight the day after we got here?" The man said

"Oh come on Axl, it's not my fault that these children can't take criticism. Besides I'm within my right to play my music here." I-No responded in a careless tone

"Please I-No, we're on our last year at school. So we need to set a better example."Axl pleaded with I-No

"Damn, alright fine but only to stop your whining." I-No said before she left

"Sorry about that ladies, I-No has been a real pain since day one. So imagine how much of a hassle it is to keep her out of trouble. My name is Axl Low, and I think we'll be seeing each other around." Axl said before he left

"At least her teammate is nice to us." Ruby said in a kind tone

"Bullet, if she enters the tournament and one of us beats her. I will die a very content Huntress." Yang said still infuriated at I-No

"The feeling is mutual Yang, I'm looking forward the day that I can pulverize her." Bullet said maintaining her infuriated tone

 **(Team RWBY's Dorm Room)**

Ever since hearing Jin's warning, Blake has been in deep thought about the White Fang and their actions. Blake still stands by her belief that the White Fang are misguided, but their influence is causing problems that will bring disastrous results in the short and long term. Blake knows that the White Fang needs to be stopped and soon. Though how she'll do it is another issue. As Blake was going over her notes on Adam, her teammates walked into the room causing Blake to close her book.

"Hey everyone, so how was the board game?" Blake asked

"It was intense, Weiss played an automatic win combo card and I managed to counter it and win. Not to mention that I managed to beat Makoto and Ruby. As part of the bet, Weiss is going to have to tell us how she knew Jin from the past." Yang answered in a confident tone

"I told you I'll tell you all the story later. Honestly I'm still mad at that snob I-No for getting on our nerves the way she did." Weiss said in a bitter tone

"Who's I-No?" Blake asked

"You don't wanna know, but let's just say that if you met her you'll hate her guts." Yang responded. Blake had made a motion to lay down while deep in thought but Weiss had called her out.

"Blake you've been like this for the past few days. I mean your acting antisocial, quiet, and moody." Weiss said to Blake

"Um you have met our teammate Blake, right?" Yang said in a sarcastic tone

"I mean more than usual, to be honest it has us a little concerned. I told you that I will start giving the Faunus more of a chance. So I would appreciate it if you would trust us to at least give us a chance by trusting us. Therefore, I must insist that you tell us what's wrong." Weiss said

"It's just that, I'm amazed that everyone can stay calm about this situation." Blake said

"Your still thinking about Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked in a concerned tone

"Yes I am, and the entire situation bothers me. Something big is happening and all of us are just sitting around studying." Blake said voicing her concerns

"After what happened, Ozpin told us that the Police and Huntsmen and Huntress's are handling things right now. I'm certain that their able to deal with the White Fang." Yang told Blake

"But I'm not so sure that they able to do it. They don't know the White Fang like I do and even then the White Fang has changed." Blake said pleading her point

"Looks like it's up to me to be the voice of reason. I know that between a noble rebellion, stopping robbers, and busting up Night Clubs you all think you can handle things. But here's a reality check, we are still kids. We're not ready for something like this Blake." Weiss told Blake

"WE MAY NEVER BE READY! Every second we are here, is a second that they are out there planning and putting their plans into motion. We need to act now, or else we will regret it when they finally put their plans into motion." Blake said voicing her concerns to her team

"Then let's put it to a vote, all those in favor of stopping a corrupt criminal organization that is plotting against the Kingdom of Vale, Say I." Ruby said in a fast and enthusiastic tone

"I'm in." Yang said with a lot of energy

"Looks like I need to make sure you guys aren't too reckless." Weiss said in a calm tone

"Thank you everyone." Blake said in a tone of gratitude

"Oh man, nobody said I." Ruby said in a slightly despondent tone

"Well, it looks like we're all agreed to this mission." Blake said

"Alright, now we need to plan and prepare. If we make one mistake then it will be our lives." Weiss said

"Then we should spend two weeks getting ready for our secret mission. Ooh I'm so excited, I feel like a Huntress." Ruby said in an excited tone

"Alright that seems like an appropriate amount of time." Blake said maintain her grateful tone before a knock came at the door which shocked team RWBY. After the knock Ruby had quickly opened it and it was Ragna holding Ruby's board game

"Hey Ragna, what are you doing here? Or better yet, did you hear anything?" Ruby asked trying not to look and sound suspicious

"I came by to return your board game. I ran into Jaune and he asked me to give this to you. Since I was nearby I figured why not. Oh and I heard the whole thing about your secret mission and I want in." Ragna said after he returned Ruby's game

"But can't we discuss this another time Ragna, preferably somewhere more private?" Ruby asked in a low tone

"Fine we will talk about me joining another time, oh and don't try to ditch me either." Ragna said with a smirk on his face

"OK, then how about tomorrow, we don't have classes and we can spend as much time as we need to convince everyone to include you?" Ruby asked maintaining her low tone

"Alright that's good for me." Ragna agreed before he left after he return the board game and agreed to talk about him joining on their mission.

After Ragna left he ran into a group of four people. One of them is a dark skinned young woman with green hair. The other is a young man with silver-gray hair. Though the two individuals that stood out to Ragna is a young woman with long black hair who has amber eyes. The other person that stood out to Ragna is a young girl who looks around Ruby's age and has silver hair that is tied to a ponytail. Though what made her appearance stand out more is the eyepatch that she has. When Ragna looked at the silver haired girl, Ragna had started to get a strong headache and the right side of his body started to throb. It didn't hurt Ragna, but it was a strange sensation.

"Are you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Cinder asked in a concerned tone

"Oh, I'm fine it's just that, the girl with the silver hair looks young and I was surprised." Ragna said, though before Ragna can say anything further Nu had walked up to Ragna getting really close to him

"What is your name? You seem like a very interesting person and I would like to know who you are." Nu said

"Um my name is Ragna, I'm a student here at Beacon." Ragna answered Nu

"Hahahahaha Ragna, I'll remember that name forever and ever. My name is Nu, I think we are going to be seeing each other a lot. In fact, I believe that our fates are connected hahaha." Nu said while lightly chuckling

"Don't mind her, she's always been a strange person. We're students visiting from Haven." Mercury told Ragna

"OK, I'll keep that in mind. By the way the students have their own dorm east of here." Ragna told them while enduring the throbbing feeling he's having

"Sorry we just got a bit lost. We'll get going to our proper dorm rooms." Emerald said to Ragna before the small group left. After team CMSN left the throbbing feeling Ragna was having had died down and eventually stopped. Ragna wasn't in pain but it felt like something in his body was calling out to something.

"What was that about, and who was that girl?" Ragna thought to himself before leaving

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **The next sparring chapter will be coming soon and like last time I am willing to take requests. Please keep in mind that like last time I can't accept all requests but I will do the best I can for them.**

 **The teams that could be fighting are team: RWBY, JNPR, RJNN, BLST, KKMT (Kagura, Hibiki, Mai, Tsubaki), CRDL, CMSN (Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Nu). If you guys are going to give requests then keep in mind that Cinder WILL NOT FIGHT. Also, Mercury and Yang will not fight each other, but everyone else is fair game. One more thing three guilty gear characters will fight in the upcoming sparring chapter. So you are all welcomed to guess which guilty gear characters will show up in the sparring chapter.**

 **Another thing, I will be handling team RWBY's investigation differently than the main series handled it.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	24. Chapter 24 Personal Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N)**

 **To answer a couple of quick questions, Kagura's semblance is razor wind. The number of razor winds he can produce depends on the size of the previous ones. The catch is that if Kagura isn't careful his razor wind will drain his aura fast.**

 **It had slipped my mind to mention the details for the next sparring chapter in this story. For the next sparring chapter it will be a mix of two 1 vs 1, two 2 vs 2, and one 4 vs 4. The teams that could be fighting are team: RWBY, JNPR, RJNN, BLST, KKMT (Kagura, Hibiki, Mai, Tsubaki), CRDL, Sun and Neptune, and team CMSN (Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Nu). Remember Cinder will not be fighting. Also Nu won't be fighting either, the reason will will be explained within this chapter. One more thing three Guilty Gear character will be fighting.**

 **I am still taking requests for the spars, please remember that I can't accept all requests.**

* * *

Chapter 24 Personal Ties

 **(Team RWBY's Room)**

It has been a few days since Ruby, Weiss, and Yang spoke to Blake about her current concerns about the White Fang. After Blake voiced her concerns, all of team RWBY decided to do things themselves to make the Kingdom of Vale a safer place. It was agreed that they would spend two weeks to prepare for their upcoming mission. It was initially intended for the team to go out and get some supplies. However, their plans for the day had hit a snag because of one unexpected occurrence.

"NOOOO I can't believe that it's raining today." Ruby said in a distressed tone evident from the pout on her face

"Well to be fair we did ignore the weather report for the week. Besides we have a lot of indoor activities we can do." Weiss told Ruby which quickly cheered her up

"Well we can go to the training room and start training for starters. There are a lot of attack combinations that I want us to try out. The sooner that we can practice the moves the better." Ruby said in an excited tone

"One problem, most of the students are probably in the training room and it will most likely feel crowded in there. Not to mention that we'll need to dedicate a whole day just for training. Besides, this is a good chance for us to catch up to our studies for our other classes." Weiss told her team with each of them trying to avoid the topic of studying

"I already spent a few hours yesterday studying and I'm not too keen on getting back to it. Ooh I know, I never did taste test Noel's new recipes. Maybe we should all go and . . ." Ruby said before Weiss quickly covered Ruby's mouth

"No you don't . . . trust me on this." Weiss quickly told Ruby before removing her hand

"Well, we can play some video games." Ruby suggested to her team

"Ruby, you and Yang would enjoy your video games out of all of us. Besides I doubt I would do well and would lose badly." Weiss commented

"Like how you royally lost at the board game yesterday." Ruby commented to Weiss while getting an angry glare from her

"Thanks for reminding me sis. Because Weiss lost the game and by extension the bet, she has to tell us how she met Jin." Yang said in a confident tone

"Wha . . . but we can hold off on that little story, right Blake?" Weiss said

"I'm not in this discussion, I'm more focused on the mission that we'll be having in two weeks. Which reminds me, Ruby tell me why Ragna will be coming with us in two weeks?" Blake asked

"Well, Ragna overheard us talking about our mission and decided that he should come along with us." Ruby answered Blake causing Weiss to cringe at the idea of Ragna coming along

"Do you really think it's a good idea for Ragna to be coming with us. Because aside from the fact that he likely lacks proper coordination. He also has a tendency to act like a thug, the fact that he consistently gets in trouble with our professors should warrant some cause for concern." Weiss stated to her team in a bold tone

"Well you do make some points, but all he needs is someone to stick with him to make sure he stays out of trouble." Ruby told Weiss

"Besides as long as he doesn't come across something that he disagrees with. Then I'm certain that Ragna's help will be welcomed in two weeks. What do you think of Ragna coming along Blake?" Yang said defending Ragna before asking Blake

"Well considering what he did to those corrupt cops, and the fact that he stood up to Cardin when he was messing with Velvet. Not to mention knowing how skilled he is, he could be a good addition to this mission." Blake said approving of Ragna coming along

"Oh I can assure you Blake, Ragna has gotten some good training to be as skilled as he is. In fact if you met his master you would . . . ." Yang said in an excited tone before Ruby quickly covered her mouth using her semblance

"Looks like your out-voted Weiss, oh what a shame." Ruby quickly as she covered Yang's mouth before she whispered to Yang

"We promised to keep that fact a secret for Ragna. If you blurt it out by accident, then it'll probably give him a reason not to trust us." Ruby told Yang in a low tone and at a fast pace before removing her hand

"Why the sudden secrecy Ruby and Yang, you two aren't hiding something important are you?" Weiss asked giving a focused look to the sisters

"It's not important, but you telling us that story about how you and Jin met is what's important. Unless you're going to come up with excuses to ditch on the agreement." Yang said in a teasing tone with a smirk

"I still can't believe that I made that bet with you Yang. But fine, I'll tell you guys the story, but only after I'm done studying. I just have get through a few of these chapters." Weiss told Yang in a reluctant tone

"Don't take too long." Yang said with a smirk before Weiss continued studying

 **(The Courtyard)**

Under normal circumstances most people wouldn't even think of training outside during intense weather. However, most people weren't Ragna the Bloodedge who is currently a student at Beacon Academy. From his days of training with Jubei, Ragna has gained a mindset to train whenever the chance arises including times of intense weather. The main mindset is that if a Huntsman or Huntress is able to get stronger in all types of environments, then they would be much stronger in the long run. The rain training is also a good way for Ragna to take his mind off of the eyesore that is the numerous Atus ships that has come to Beacon. When Ragna looks at those ships, he can't help but question the possible reasons as to why those ships would come to Vale.

"HYAA, alright it looks like that swing has more speed than earlier. Looks like the rain water isn't weighting me down as much as it used to. But I still have to keep training, since I'll be fighting in the upcoming tournament." Ragna said to himself before he looked at the Atlas ships

"Who in their right minds would bring an army to a Kingdom. Either the General is paranoid, or something is happening and we're kept in the dark about it. Still regardless of the reason I don't like it." Ragna said to himself before he got back to practicing his sword swings. After a few more seconds, Ragna had felt a presence that had its attention focused solely on him. He also felt a good deal of suppressed emotions behind the attention that Ragna has gotten. To further add to the ominous feeling, his right side started to throb further. Which gives Ragna a solid idea as to who's watching him.

"Come on out, I know that you're watching me!" Ragna yelled causing the mystery person to jump down. When Ragna looked to see who it is, he sees that it's Nu from yesterday

"Hahahaha you found me Ragna, now we can have some alone time." Nu said after chuckling which sent a chill down Ragna's spine

"Nu who exactly are you?" Ragna asked in a low tone while maintaining his guard

"That's not important now Ragna. What is important is that we'll become one, . . . now allow me to kill you. So that you shall be mine . . . forever." Nu said before summoning a sword and charging at Ragna

Seeing Nu coming, Ragna quickly defended himself with his sword from Nu's attack. When Nu's and Ragna's weapons had collided with each other, Ragna was pushed back and was briefly surprised at Nu's strength but didn't show it on his face. Ragna had mustered more strength from within and managed to push back Nu. After pushing back the silver haired girl, Ragna leaped towards her and delivered a downward slash attack against her.

Nu has managed to block the attack, and managed to hold her ground against the white-haired swordsman. After a brief moment, the both of them had pushed each other back with a great deal of force. Ragna had looked at Nu with a focused gaze, mentally preparing himself for what else she could do next. Realizing how strong that Nu could be, Ragna was tempted to remove the seal on his right arm. Though what prevented him from doing so is the warning that Rachel has told him a few weeks ago. Ragna was told not to use his semblance against someone who has a seal on her right eye. When Ragna saw the eyepatch, he suspected that Nu was the girl that he was warned about.

"Could she be the girl that the rabbit could have warned me about. I don't know what she's capable of, but if her warning is accurate then I need to handle this without releasing my seal. It's a good thing I'm skilled in fighting in the rain." Ragna thought while mentally smirking at the rain

After a brief second, Ragna had swung his sword at Nu with a good deal of force. The swing was strong enough to splash a lot of the rainwater at Nu blocking her sight. While Nu was distracted by the splash of rainwater, Ragna had gotten close to her and made a strong horizontal slash at her managing to knock her to the side. Ragna had then made a move to deliver a strong follow-up attack. Though before Ragna had gotten close to Nu, she had summoned several blades and managed to pierce Ragna with the summoned blade attacks. After the summoned blades injured Ragna, his right side started to throb even more and the temptation to release his seal has gotten stronger.

"Hahahaha pretty clever Ragna, but you can stop holding back now. Let us fully embrace each other so we can fully get into the moment. Restriction release." Nu said before radiating her aura which shock Ragna before she transformed. After the brief flash of light had dissipated, Nu had a different appearance. Her new appearance is her body covered in blue and white metallic armor. Her legs was covered large armor plates that looked sturdy. What made Nu stand out even further, is that her face was covered with a metallic mask and she had several blades floating behind her. Though her new appearance did not chnge the fact that Nu had a lot of killing intent towards Ragna that by a thread didn't cross over to lust.

"What the hell are you?" Ragna asked maintaining his guard

"Now let us embrace each other." Nu said before she sent a barrage of summoned swords at Ragna

Ragna had done his best to deflect the summoned swords that was launched at him. Unfortunately, his reflexes weren't enough to block the attack barrage. Since the summoned swords managed to hit Ragna at a furious speed. After a few seconds of getting hit by the summoned sword barrage Ragna had trouble standing up and keeping his balance. Before Ragna could retaliate, Nu had instantly gotten in front of Ragna having a sinister smile. While Nu was close, she had delivered a powerful slash attack at Ragna and the attack had staggered him. Before Ragna could retaliate his instinct had instructed him to jump back a far distance. It was fortunate that he did, because he had quickly noticed that he had avoided a large blade that had appead and made a downward stab.

"This is going to be harder than I thought, one of the professors should have noticed this by now. I just have to hold on until then." Ragna thought while maintain his guard

After Ragna made the decision to wait for one of the Professors, Ragna decided to charge at Nu ready to swing at her. Predicting Ragna's plan, Nu had summoned several medium sized blades and attacked Ragna with them. This time Ragna was quick enough to block each blade as he was getting closer to her. When another blade was summoned, Ragna jumped into the air to avoid it. After jumping Ragna made an attempt to make a downward slash at Nu. Unfortunately, Nu had summoned several large blades from the ground and each blade had not only hit Ragna, but it also knocked him back. After the fifth blade hat hit Ragna, he ended up falling to the ground. Ragna tried to get up so he can recover and keep fighting. However, Nu had quickly gotten close to Ragna and pinned him to the ground with her arm blades.

"Use your full strength Ragna, you must not stop holding back for your sake. So that after I kill you, neither of us will have any regrets before we become one with each other." Nu said in a sinister tone while having her face very close to Ragna's face

While Nu was on top of Ragna, she has maintained a sinister smile while she pushed her blades further into Ragna's chest. As she was doing this, the right side of Ragna's body had started to have a powerful sensation that he hasn't felt before. The throbbing sensation had gotten intense and despite trying, he couldn't get Nu off of him. With a great deal of reluctance, Ragna made a decision that he knew he was going to regret in some form.

"RESTRICTION RELEASE!" Ragna yelled causing a strong burst of aura that pushed Nu back.

After releasing his seal, Ragna had rose up from the ground but he felt a lot stronger than he normally does when his seal is released. Another thing that changed is that the right side of Ragna's body had red markings on it, while his entire body was enveloped in a crimson aura. After rising up, Ragna had charged towards Nu with a new surge of power. Ragna was briefly caught off guard when he noticed that he was moving a lot faster than he normally does, but he did not show it. Once Ragna was close enough he delivered a strong slash at Nu and the attack pushed her back. After the attack, a large amount of red aura had left Nu and it went to Ragna.

"Help me, I just want the pain stop. Please let me die so the pain can stop." A young female voice had said in a distressed tone that Ragna heard after Nu's aura reached him

"What was that voice I heard?" Ragna thought while focusing on Nu.

"Yes Ragna, I can see your full power. Now you can fully embrace your full strength so that we can embrace the moment. After I kill you we shall become one with each other." Nu said in a sadistic tone while having her sinister smile.

"This girl is a lot stronger than I thought, and why is it that my aura is a lot stronger when she's around?" Ragna wondered to himself. Though before Ragna could do anything further a whirlwind of rose pedals had engulfed the area. While the rose pedal whirlwind was engulfing the area, a shroud of darkness had covered Ragna and Nu. After a few seconds, the darkness dissipated and this time Ragna was nowhere to be seen much to Nu's anger

"Ragna, where are you Ragna!?" Nu yelled out loud in an anguished tone

"Nu is that you, what are you doing?" Emerald asked after appearing in the courtyard

"You took Ragna away from me with your illusions, didn't you Emerald?" Nu said looking at Emerald engulfed in a silent rage

"What are you talking about, you mean Ragna saw you in that form?" Emerald asked Nu.

"Bring him back." Nu told Emerald in a focused gazed

"Nu I don't know what you're talking about." Emerald said but made a move to grab her pistols. Before Emerald could do anything, Nu had quickly approached Emerald and grabbed her by her neck pushing her against the wall

"Bring Ragna back, or else you will die." Nu said in a sinister tone with a malice that could be felt through her mask

"Let go of her Nu." Cinder said appearing with her arrow pointed at Nu

"She took Ragna away from me. I will not forgive this." Nu said slowly tightening her grip

"Nu you need to calm down, or else I will need to deal with you." Cinder said eady to attack Nu

"Tempting as it is to see a fight between you two, I need the both of you to calm down." Hazama said after appearing

"Bring back Ragna." Nu said maintaining her sinister tone

"I can't bring him back, but I do know where he is. You see a little earlier a barrier was put up which prevented people from knowing what happened when they were outside the barrier. I have a good idea as to who did it, and I can assure you it wasn't Emerald." Hazama said causing Nu to let go of Emerald

"Who took him away from me. I must kill them so Ragna and I can become one with each other." Nu said before changing back to her original form

"It was a pint sized stuck up shitty vampire named Rachel Alucard that interfered." Hazama said

"Will Rachel cause us some problems Hazama?" Cinder asked

"Not directly but we still need to keep on our guard. I'll have phantom be on the lookout for Rachel just to be on the safe side. As for Nu, you guys just need to keep her away from Rags. If she goes full psycho on us then everything will be ruined.: Hazama briefly explained to Cinder before he made a move to leave only for Cinder to stop him

"Do you know why Nu attacked Ragna the way she did? This will no doubt pose a problem for our plans." Cinder asked Hazama while having a focused gaze on him

"Rags has something that Nu needs and she responded to it accordingly. Our mutual boss knows about it. Though I didn't think she would act like this, like I said you guys just have to keep her in check." Hazama told Cinder before he left

"Cinder, we're just going to let that monster get away with choking me and fighting Ragna. Nu could have ruined everything that we've worked hard to set up." Emerald told Cinder in an angry tone

"More than how you and Mercury could have ruined things when you two dealt with Roman's problem." Cinder commented causing Emerald to wince slightly before she continued to explain herself

"Listen Emerald, we were warned that the girl is mentally unstable. If you knew what she went through in the Murakumo labs then her current mental state is to be expected. I know it's a lot to ask but we need to be patient with her. Besides all Nu did was fight Ragna, and a simple fight isn't enough to gain suspicion." Cinder explained to Emerald with her nodding in understanding before walking away

 **(The Rose Garden)**

A shroud of darkness and a whirlwind of rose pedals had appeared within a rose garden. After a few seconds the whirlwind and darkness had dissipated and Ragna suddenly appeared among the garden. After appearing, Ragna had looked around confused as to what had happened and where he currently is.

"What is this place, is this another section of Beacon?" Ragna asked as he was powering down. Before Ragna could do anything further, he felt a strong hit at the back of his neck and quickly lost consciousness

"I apologize Ragna, but this was the best way to ensure you receive proper rest and treatment from your earlier fight." Valkenhayn said after knocking out Ragna

"Do not be concerned about it Valkenhayn. The ruffian went against my warning so a strike at the back of his neck is a mercy. Besides his aura needs to heal his body and he shouldn't be looking for a fight in that state." Rachel said as she was drinking her tea waiting for Ragna to wake up

"As you wish milady." Valkenhayn said understanding Rachel's wish

 **(Team RWBY's room)**

"Alright, I am done with my studying for the day." Weiss said after she closed her book

"Now that your done studying, you can tell us how you met Jin." Yang said maintaining her teasing tone

"Fine, I'll keep my word. But where do I even start?" Weiss asked

"You can tell us what you thought of him when you saw him for the first time. Ooh I'm so excited a story that is exclusive between us as a team." Ruby suggested with a hint of excitement

"Well since you want that to be the starting then fine Ruby. As you guys should know, I met Jin a few years ago at a training school in Atlus and at the time. I had a less than stellar opinion about him. I thought he was stuck up, snobbish, arrogant, and a rude know it all." Weiss told her team

"sounds like our own teammate." Yang commented to Ruby getting an angry glare from Weiss

"I admit that I can be hard to deal with, but back then I was always on guard. People have always tried to use me for my family name. People always figured that if they make nice with me they can make nice with my father. Or a different case, if people had trouble with my father they would take it out on me." Weiss briefly explained to her team

"That's terrible, I'm sorry that happened Weiss." Ruby commented

"Right and when I first met Jin I originally assumed that he was just like everyone else. But one day he did something that stood out to me." Weiss said to everyone

"What did he do?" Blake asked slowly getting intrigued by the story

"He gave me some tips, I remember that it was after one of my training sessions." Weiss said shocking her friends before continuing the story

 **(Atlus training room)**

 **(6 years ago)**

Weiss was fighting against several combat robots within the training room. Though Weiss was at a young age, she had proved herself to be very skilled her rapier and her semblance. The training robots had made a move to charge at Weiss, seeing this coming Weiss had gracefully dodge the attack and attacked the robot at the torso. After landing her attack, Weiss had slashed at the next robot that was near her and jumped away making space between her and them. After making space between her and the training robots, Weiss decided to use her semblance. She was still learning about her abilities but knew what to do with her abilities. After a few seconds Weiss had summoned several glyphs and used them to step over the training robots. After doing this, Weiss had ended up behind the training robots and slashed at each of them destroying them.

"Looks like I'm getting the hang of my weapon." Weiss said in a satisfied tone before she left she crossed paths with a young Jin Kisaragi who was at the doorway waiting for Weiss to be finished with her training. Weiss didn't think much on Jin's arrival and decided to just leave. Before Weiss went too far away, Jin started to speak to her

"You spend too much time thinking about your next move." Jin told Weiss

"Excuse me?" Weiss said not clearly hearing Jin the first time

"I saw the majority of your fight and I noticed that you spend too much time planning your next move. In a real fight the Grimm and your opponent won't give you a chance to plan." Jin advised Weiss

"Oh really, then I'm sure that you can do so much better." Weiss said in a sarcastic tone to Jin

"As a matter of fact, I shall." Jin said as he was walking into the room as the training robots walked to the center of the room

After the training robots were set up, a buzzer was sounded causing one of them to leap towards Jin. Once Jin saw the training robot leaping towards him, he rolled out of the way and slashed its legs decapitating it. After that, two other robots had dashed towards Jin. Seeing the robots coming by looking at their shadow, Jin quickly dodged their attacks and cut their backs disabling them. The last two robots made a move to attack Jin, seeing them coming Jin blocked their attacks and cut the both of them in half ending the training session.

"Notice how I was decisive in my attacks and I didn't spend too much time dodging. Your weapon does look strong, but the design shows that its better suited for quick attacks at weak points." Jin explained to Weiss causing her to be irritated

"Who do you think you are lecturing me. All you did was show off just so you can prove your point. As you can recall, none of my attacks missed. Besides I know for a fact that you've been a student in this training school for about a week." Weiss said in a defiant tone

"True, but the fight took too long which will be a problem against an observant enemy. It's good that your observing your surroundings and that your using your semblance at a young age. However, you need to find more uses for your semblance than just moving around the area. Just keep my advice in mind." Jin told Weiss before she left at a frustrated pace

 **(Team RWBY's Room)**

 **(Present Time)**

"Looks like back then you weren't able to take criticism. Yet for some reason, I'm not surprised that you responded that way." Blake commented about Weiss's behavior

"Come on Blake, Weiss must have a reason to respond the way she did. I mean I doubt it was a good reason, but it's a reason regardless." Yang said trying to defend Weiss (though doing a poor job at it)

"As I said, a lot of people tends to use me because of my family name. So it goes without saying that I'm constantly on edge. Not only am I on edge because of users, but also because of people who hate the name Schnee, especially the Faunus. You guys should know the part of the story I'm getting to." Weiss said causing her team to look slightly downtrodden

"The attempt to kidnap you." Ruby said in a slightly despondent tone while Blake had a look of guilt on her face

"Right, but it was at that time I saw a glimpse of the type of person Jin really is." Weiss said before she told the story

 **(Atlus combat school fields)**

 **(6 years ago)**

"Alright, looks like I'm making progress controlling my semblance." Weiss said after she's been using her glyphs for a couple of hours

"Ok, so far I'm able to maintain my semblance for 10 minutes. My sword attacks have much more precision, despite me only practicing against trees. Also, I can maneuver around trees which be helpful within complicated areas. Though I wish I was practicing against people instead of these trees. I could practice in the training room but I don't want to run into Jin again." Weiss said with a hint of bitterness at the thought of Jin

After spending a few couple of more hours practicing her semblance and sword attacks, Weiss decided to call it a day and pack up. As she was packing up, she had heard some distinct noise among the trees that was near her. Weiss figured that it was the wind and paid it no mind while continuing to pack up. After Weiss was finished she made a move to get out of the area but another strange noise was made. Weiss looked around while on guard and didn't see anyone.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I need to get back to the school." Weiss said before moving at a faster pace. After a few minutes of walking faster several people have jumped from tree to tree. Weiss barely saw the figure and decided to grab her Myrtenaster and move faster. After a few minutes of running, a gunshot had been fired at Weiss's weapon causing her to lose her grip and let go of the weapon.

After dropping her weapon, Weiss ran to pick up her weapon so she can defend herself. Unfortunately, a rope was wrapped around Weiss's wrist and she was pulled in a separate direction. Weiss struggled hard to escape but she was not strong enough to do so. Weiss made a second attempt and tried harder being able to gain some footing. What happened next was that a rope had gotten Weiss's ankle and her leg was pulled as a result. After her leg was pulled, Weiss lost footing completely and fell to the ground. After a brief second, a figure had jumped on top of Weiss's back and hit her in the back of her head knocking her out.

A few moments have passed and Weiss was slowly regaining consciousness. After Weiss regained consciousness, she noticed that she was being carried by a large gorilla Faunus. When Weiss looked around, she noticed that she was surrounded by three other Faunus who's much older aside from the Gorilla Faunus. The other three Faunus are of a goat, iguana, and lemur. After seeing her surroundings, Weiss struggled to get away but realized that she was tied up.

"Don't bother trying to get away you wretched Schnee, we have your weapon and your tied up. Before anyone notices what happened here you will be long gone." The Lemur Faunus told Weiss

"Where are you taking me?" Weiss asked in a demanding tone

"Somewhere where your money and name will have no influence. A place where you'll get the judgement you deserve. Once we bring you to the White Fang, you'll be made an example of and we'll be official members of the White Fang." The Goat Faunus told Weiss

"I'm just a kid, you can't do this to me!" Weiss yelled to the group of Faunus

"Tell that to the many Faunus kids who suffered from the abuse of people like you, tell that to the many Faunus who were hunted down and beaten just for being different. Your life is nothing in comparison Schnee. This is an opportunity to send a message to both your family and all of Remnant." The Iguana Faunus told Weiss in an angry tone

After being told the plan, Weiss knew that she had to get away. Weiss had spent a few minutes trying to struggle again but like earlier it did her no good. Weiss looked around and noticed that there was nobody nearby and realized that she was going to have to save herself. After looking around for a few seconds, Weiss noticed a river and realized that if she can flow down the river she could get away from the area faster.

Though the only requirement is for Weiss to get free from the gorilla Faunus first if she is to do anything. Weiss noticed that the gorilla Faunus was walking with a rhythm and thought of a plan but knew that the timing had to be perfect. After waiting a few seconds, Weiss summoned a glyph and though it was only one she managed to unbalance the gorilla Faunus and caused him to trip. Once the Gorilla Faunus tripped, he had let go of Weiss and she took this chance to roll down the nearby hill away from her captors. A few seconds have passed and she managed to get near the river. Unfortunately, the lemur Faunus was fast and she managed to catch Weiss before she went into the river.

"That was a clever trick you pulled Schnee, but it won't be enough for you to escape the judgement you rightfully deserve." The Lemur Faunus said before the Gorilla Faunus picked up Weiss. As Weiss was being carried away she had a look of fear in her eyes. She knew that the Faunus had problems with her family but she didn't think that they would take it out on her. Before Weiss could get into a mindset of hopelessness, something happened that caught her by surprise. What happened was that a few ice shards were shot at the Faunus. The Gorilla Faunus blocked the ice shards while the other Faunus hid behind him. When Weiss looked to see where the ice shards came from, she saw Jin with his hand raised towards them.

"Who are you to interfere with our noble work!" The Goat Faunus yelled as he was looking at Jin with a furious gaze

"You all think kidnapping someone is noble, then you have truly lost your minds that makes you no different than the Grimm." Jin said causing the Iguana Faunus to charge towards Jin and attack him with his claws.

Seeing the attack coming, Jin had sent several ice shards at the Faunus with a plan in mind. The Iguana Faunus saw the ice shards coming and decided to jump high into the air to avoid the attack. After jumping into the air, the Iguana Faunus made a move to dive towards Jin. When he got close, Jin had summoned his Aura Weapon Yukianesa and slashed at the Iguana Faunus stomach. Before the Iguana Faunus could do anything further, his entire body was frozen.

Seeing what happened to her friend, the Lemur Faunus had pulled out a gun and shot at Jin. Reacting quickly Jin rolled away fom the gunshots and threw his sword at the Lemur Faunus. The sword was successful in cutting the Lemur Faunus's arm and as a result it was frozen along with the gun. The goat Faunus tried to ram into Jin but all of this was going according to plan. When the goat Faunus got close, Jin summoned his sword again and cut the legs of the Goat Faunus causing him to fall with his legs frozen.

The Gorilla Faunus became enraged at what happened and threw Weiss down before charging at Jin. Realizing that close quarters fighting wouldn't do him any good, Jin decided to blast several ice shards at the Gorilla Faunus. Unfortunately, the ice shards did nothing to the Gorilla Faunus and he maintained his pursuit. Jin tried to get away but the Gorilla Faunus was fast enough to get close to Jin and knock him to the side near the river. Seeing that he was near the river Jin had an idea that would require perfect timing. After getting up Jin waited patiently for the Gorilla Faunus and he resumed charging at Jin. When he got close, Jin decided to get to the other side of the river using his semblance. The river didn't stop the Gorilla Faunus and went into the river itself. Reacting quickly, Jin placed his hands into the river and froze a large portion of the water that the Faunus was at freezing him completely except for his face so he can breathe. After seeing all of the Faunus frozen, Jin went to Weiss and cut the rope off of her.

"Are you alright?" Jin asked causing Weiss to get herself up in a hurried pace.

"You know, a little gratitude would be appreciated." Jin told Weiss slowly losing his patience

"Fine thank you, but I would have found a way out of this I just needed more time." Weiss said grabbing her rapier while not wanting to admit how helpless she was

"Not from where I was standing, if I had to make a guess they caught you by surprise. You need to be careful, since your family is infamous these days." Jin told Weiss causing her to get irritated

"Well let's get the usual stuff out of the way. What do you want as a reward, is it cash or a favor from my father? People only treat me with kindness because of my name, so just tell me what you want so we can get this over with." Weiss told Jin in a prideful tone only for Jin to roll his eyes at her

"You need to be more careful in the future. They are still alive but the ice will unthaw in about an hour. More than enough time for us to inform the Huntsmen and Huntresses at the combat schools." Jin told Weiss before the police was called

 **(Team RWBY's room)**

 **(Present Time)**

"Weiss I'm sorry, I knew that after the White Fang changed people would go far to become an official member. But I never thought that there were some Faunus that would resort to kidnapping." Blake said after hearing what Weiss went through with everyone in the room nodding in agreement

"Don't get me wrong I was grateful for Jin saving me, but at the time it was hard to admit how helpless I was. To be honest, I'm still having a hard time accepting the reality of what happened back then." Weiss told her team looking back on the incident

"What happened after that?" Yang asked

"We reported what happened and the Faunus were arrested. My father was furious at what happened and ever since then, security has been improved so stuff like that won't happen again. Though because of the nature of the incident, a lot of the specifics was kept a secret." Weiss told her team

"Did something else happen, because I get the feeling that there is more to the story?" Ruby asked Weiss in her curious tone

"Well after a month, my father had the oh so wonderful idea to invite Jin for dinner. At the time, I thought Jin merely accepted just so he can have a chance to make good with my father. Though on that day, I realized how completely wrong I was about Jin." Weiss said before she finished her story

 **(Schnee Residence)**

 **(6 years ago)**

"Weiss my dear, are you sure you're ready. Jin is expected to be here soon and I want all of us to make a good impression." Jacques told his daughter while he was in her room

"Father, I still fail to see why we should go out of our way to make Jin feel special." Weiss said to her father

"You mean aside from the fact that he saved your life and showed how incompetent the combat school security is. There is a long-term gain from this Weiss that you're not seeing my dear. By showing our gratitude, we show that we are grateful for young Kisaragi's initiative. This will give us a chance for us to connect with the Kisaragi's through their son but also properly reward the young lad." Jacques explained to Weiss

"Just like everyone else who is nice to me." Weiss muttered under her breath

"What was that Weiss?" Jacques asked

"Nothing father." Weiss responded

"Now listen, a lot of good can come from this Weiss. As you get older you'll learn that you will need to establish connection with influential people. Like for example that Yayoi girl I introduced you to a few months ago." Jacques told Weiss

"Great, Jin will be like everyone else who's after me just for my name." Weiss thought to herself

 **(The Entrance)**

It is around evening when Jin arrived at the mansion wearing a dark blue suit with Klein the family butler. When they arrived, he was greeted by the sights of the Jacques, Winter, Weiss, and Whitley wearing formal clothes, though the mother is nowhere to be seen. The sight of the whole family had slightly reminded Jin of Saya, and Celica. Though the memory of his brother gave Jin a bitter feeling.

"Hello Mr. Kisaragi, my name is Jacques Schnee and these are my children. The tallest one is Winter, you remember Weiss, and the young man is Whitley. I apologize but my wife is unable to make the dinner. Something has occurred that required her personal attention and she regrets she couldn't make it." Jacques told Jin

"Better to be absent than for him to see her drink as much as she does." Winter commented under her breath

"Now Jin before we get to dinner, I would like to grant you a tour of our lovely home. It will take some time to get the dining hall. So, I think it will be a good idea if we take the scenic route." Jacques told Jin

"I appreciate the gesture Mr. Schnee." Jin told Jacques in a respectful tone

"Looks like he's taking the subtle approach." Weiss thought to herself as she was going along

 **(The Dining Hall)**

"I'm glad that you've enjoyed our meal Mr. Kisaragi. I did not know what you preferred though I trust Klein to give us top quality food when him and the chefs cook for us." Jacques said as he was drinking his wine

"Thank you for the food Mr. Schnee, I'm not picky when it comes to the food I eat and I appreciate what you've done. From eating this food, I can tell that the cooking is of top quality." Jin told Jacques while the other Schnee children continued eating

"Speaking of top quality, I was speaking to your father and he told me of your performance in the schools. You consistently receive top marks on your test scores and you have a high ranking among the combat drills. He tells me that many instructors consider you to be a prodigy." Jacques told Jin causing Jin to slightly tense up

"I'm just dedicated to my studies and my work Mr. Schnee. I owe my family a great deal and I do not intend to disappoint them." Jin told Jacques

"I see, well do you have any ideas as to what you want to do with your life? It's not uncommon for young men such as yourself to think about their future's." Jacques asked Jin

"Due to the skills that I have, I intend to become a Huntsman. My reasoning is that Huntsmen and Huntresses represent order and there is too much chaos in the world that must be dealt with." Jin told Jacques which had gotten Weiss and Winter's attention

"That is a very noble ambition young man. Now as I recall you have recently saved my daughter's life and as thanks I would like to offer you a job within the Schnee Dust Company when you become of age. Once you work with the company I will see to it personally that you will receive the best tutoring and your talents will be nurtured. What do you say to my offer?" Jacques asked Jin

"As generous as your offer is I must decline. With all due respect, if I take that offer I feel that it will be an insult to my overall skills." Jin said turning down Jacques offer which surprised Weiss

"I fail to understand how accepting a quite frankly generous offer could be an insult. If you don't mind would you please explain?" Jacques said surprised at Jin turning him down

"The reason that it would be an insult is that I wish to become a Huntsman with my own skills and capabilities. If I rely on my families influence or your own, then in some form I would find myself questioning my own capabilities as a Huntsman in the long run. I wish to become a Huntsman of my own skill and merit so that once I become a Huntsman I won't have any regrets. Besides, saving your daughter is something that anyone would have done if they were capable of it. I don't want to be rewarded for it, her safety is more than enough." Jin explained to Jacques in a respectful tone which surprised Weiss

"So noble, humble, and very capable, I see that once you become a Huntsman Remnant will be in safe hands. Still the offer will remain open in case you change your mind." Jacques told Jin while drinking his wine

"I'll keep that in mind." Jin said in a hidden tone of bitterness

 **(Moments Later)**

After dinner, Jin decided to have Klein escort Jin near the entrance to wait for his ride. As Jin was waiting he looked up at the night sky and grew irritated at the sight of the moon. In the past Jin would be very fearful of the moon. Though due to personal events, Jin turned that fear into hate. Before Jin could think about his plans for the next week, he saw Weiss approaching him from the nearby hallway. A few seconds have passed before Weiss reached to where Jin and Klein are.

"Klein could you leave me alone with Jin please? I told father that I would wait here with him and they might need you." Weiss told Klein

"Very well Ms. Schnee, let me know if you need me." Klein said before he left the two alone

"Did you mean what you said, when you told my father why you wanted to be a Huntsman? Is your reason for turning down my father's offer true as well, or are you playing a long term game with my father?" Weiss asked Jin

"My explanation to your father is the whole truth Weiss. Do you think I would be heartless enough to use your own life like a bargaining chip?" Jin asked Weiss in a bold tone

"People have always used me for my name just to get to my father. I take great pride in my name, and your goals and intentions sounds a little too humble." Weiss told Jin

"It's a shame that you can't see yourself as more than your family name." Jin commented causing Weiss to get irritated at his remark

"How dare you say that to me." Weiss said trying to maintain her temper

"It's just as I said Weiss, I understand taking pride in your family name. But the lengths you're going implies that the only thing you see yourself as another brand that belong to the Schnee's. If you stop for a moment and separate the Schnee from your full name, you'll see that you are Weiss. I understand that people will continuously use you for your name, but by taking such pride in it your using it as well." Jin explained to Weiss causing her to realize that Jin has a point. After a brief moment a car that Jin recognizes has arrived in which is the car that brought Jin

"Your more than your name Weiss, it's about time you act like it. Have a good night and give your family my best." Jin said before he entered the car and they left causing Weiss to think of Jin in a better light (Though she'll keep that fact a secret)

 **(Team RWBY's Room)**

 **(Present Time)**

"After dinner Jin told me that I need to be more than my name. Looking back on it he made a good point. I know that he can be harsh, rude, and be cold hearted. But I think that in his own way he wants to better people. Though he doesn't understand people very well, there's no doubt that there's some good in him. Once he fully understands the circumstances of other people of course." Weiss said as she was finishing up telling the story of how she met Jin

"That story is so sweet Weiss. It's hard to believe that the Jin we know is the Jin that showed you kindness." Ruby said amazed at the story she heard

"Given your father's reputation, I'm a little surprised that Jin turned him down. Most other people would have jumped at the opportunity to be set for life. Given how Jin is from what I've seen. It appears that he has principles that he'll stand by and won't compromise them." Blake said after hearing the story

"Well Yang I kept my end of the deal. So, I would appreciate it if all of don't tell anyone this story." Weiss told her team with a focused gaze

"Don't worry Weiss, Team RWBY will not spread this around. This will be a secret between us girls, a bit of a personal bonding experience. In fact, we should do stuff like this again sometime. Since this gives us a good opportunity to bond with each and learn about each other." Yang told her friends

"Don't expect it anytime soon, besides what else do we need to talk about?" Blake asked Yang

"Well we could ask about the books you hide. Got something your embarrassed about like a naughty book." Yang said in a teasing tone causing Blake to throw a pillow at her in embarrassment

"Shut up, I don't know what you're talking about. Blake said causing Yang and Blake to have a pillow fight with Ruby and Weiss joining in

 **(The Rose Garden)**

"Ugh my head, who in the world knocked me out like I was a common thug." Ragna said after he slowly regained consciousness while looking around. As Ragna was looking around he saw that he was surrounded by fresh roses. To most people, the sight would pleasant to look at. Though to Ragna it gave him a migraine because the last time he smelled roses he remembered a certain girl

"It seems that your finally awake, I was starting to think that Valkenhayn was too rough with knocking you out. Though considering the fact that you ignored a very simple warning showed you needed a strong hit to get that brain working." Rachel told Ragna as she was sitting at the table drinking her tea

"You knew about what happened with me earlier? If you did then why didn't you stop that crazy girl? Or better yet why didn't anyone know what was going on?" Ragna asked Rachel in a frustrated tone

"To answer your first question, I was observing Remnant and I saw your fight with that girl. I was not in a position to interfere though I assumed that you would be able to handle it. Though it appears that I gave you more credit than you deserve, since you've been having a streak of little girls giving you a beating. Like that pink haired girl you fought a few weeks ago." Rachel said reminding Ragna of his fight against Neo

"You stuck up rabbit, one of these days I'm going to make you suffer." Ragna told Rachel in an angry tone before Rachel continued

"As for your second question, I constructed an illusionary barrier around you and Nu that would prevent anyone from the outside from being aware of what's going on. When I saw that you released your seal and went against my warning I had to interfere or else the barrier would break and the both of you would attract some unwanted attention." Rachel briefly explained to Ragna

"Well it was either follow your warning, or die an agonizing death. Since life had more priority over death the choice was clear. By the way rabbit why did she attack me like that? You seem to know a bit about her so you can give me some answers." Ragna told Rachel

"You need to exercise that poor excuse of a brain and investigate. Since your training to be a Huntsman you should learn how to investigate and research. Me giving you the answers would be the equivalent to me giving a whiny baby a toy. Though allow me to tell you a few things to stop your potential whining." Rachel told Ragna causing him to get angry before Rachel spoke again

"First, the reason that girl attacked you is because the both of you hold one half of the Grimm Aura within the both of you. If she succeeds in killing you then something truly catastrophic will happen to the world. The reason I told you not to use your semblance against her is because you could absorb her killing intent. It looks like you didn't so your blunder was not a major one. Though I'm curious, what did you absorb?" Rachel briefly explained to Ragna then questioned

"Nothing worth mentioning." Ragna lied remembering the voice that wanted to die Ragna heard after he absorbed Nu's aura

"I see, well I shall tell you something else then. If you want to get the full story Jubei will have to tell you. Don't bother researching the Grimm Aura though the books because I know for certain that it's not recorded or well known. Though keep in mind that with the Grimm Aura you and that Nu child is more connected to the Aura Beast than you realize." Rachel explained to Ragna causing him to nod

"I see, well at least I know now to ask my master about the half of Grimm Aura that I apparently have." Ragna told Rachel

"Another thing that I must tell you, is that I know you didn't tell anyone of you meeting me. I'm glad you're able to use that sad brain of yours and exercise discretion, so I'm going to give you another warning. Whatever you do, do not tell anyone of your fight with that Nu child." Rachel told Ragna

"Why wouldn't I tell anyone else what happened?" Ragna asked Rachel

"I'm certain that you saw those eyesores in the form of those military airships correct? If the careless General catches wind of what happened then there is a very likely chance that he will respond poorly." Rachel answered Ragna

"Yeah I noticed those airships, you don't bring an army to a festival since it gives off the wrong kind of messages. Something big is happening and the General knows what it is. Maybe the Headmaster knows what's going on as well." Ragna commented impressing Rachel

"That's good Ragna, you actually managed to use common sense and deductive reasoning. It appears that you're not as stupid as I originally believed." Rachel said to Ragna

"You know what, I have no problem chopping you into pieces rabbit." Ragna said as he was getting Bloodedge

"Back to the matter at hand, the General has his own secrets and I fear that the enemy will use the General's fear as a strong stepping stone. Carelessly bringing the army was idiotic and the deterrent tactic will backfire greatly. So if he catches wind of that Nu child, I believe that he will poorly handle the situation. It will be another continuation of the Murakumo labs." Rachel told Ragna

"I see what you mean, I'll keep my mouth shut about it." Ragna told Rachel agreeing with her points

"Then I shall teleport you back to Beacon, by now my barrier has worn off. So nobody will have an idea as to what really happened. Also another thing, avoid fighting Nu as much as you can." Rachel instructed Ragna

"Got it." Ragna said before Rachel teleported Ragna away

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I know that Weiss could have gotten away from the Faunus attackers. But please keep in mind that this happened when Weiss was young and has recently learned how to use her weapon and abilities. Jin's aura weapon gave him a major advantage but this was at a time when both Weiss and Jin were very young while the Faunus attackers were much older.**

 **In the Kisaragi household Jin has been known to train diligently so with his skills and his aura weapon he was able to save Weiss.**

 **Also, I know this was a good opportunity to make some pot shots at Weiss's father Jacques. However, Jin attended the dinner as a courtesy since he was invited and still represented his household despite being adopted so he had to show respect at all times. Though calling Jacques Jacquass in the previous side chapter will do for now.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	25. Chapter 25 New capabilities

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N)**

 **I initially intended to have more fights in this chapter. However the main idea for this chapter is to show what the new students can do and the extra fights would have felt unnecessary.**

* * *

Chapter 25 New capabilities

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

It has been a few days since Ragna's fight with Nu, and even though everything has gone back to normal. Ragna is still thinking about his talk with Rachel and the fact that he needs to keep what happened a secret. A part of Ragna wants to tell his friends and team (Jin excluded) about what happened and the fact that he has half of the Grimm Aura. Unfortunately, he had to admit that Rachel has a point that the General would do something that would make the situation a lot worse. Not to mention, Ragna is still thinking about the voice he heard that begged for death when he was fighting Nu. Ragna figured that it was a voice from Nu's memories, but whether or not it belonged to Nu is a question that will bother Ragna for some time.

"Hey Ragna, are you alright?" Ruby asked after nudging Ragna with her elbow getting him out of his thoughts

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine Ruby, I'm just thinking about a few things and stuff." Ragna said which isn't too far from the truth

"Aww your probably just a little excited about our investigation in two days. Well don't you worry Ragna, with you and my team. We'll be able to handle anything that can happen. Though I have to admit, I'm a little surprised that you didn't try to bring your team along." Ruby commented to Ragna

"Well aside from the fact that anything can happen I have a few reasons. One of the reasons is like you said a little earlier, the less people that are involved the better. So that way if something goes wrong, then it will be less people who gets hurt. Another reason is that even though my team is good, they still have a lot to learn when it comes to fighting. Noel has her Aura Weapon, but it looks like she still has a long way to go to properly use it. Makoto is good, but I'm not that properly coordinated with her. As for Jin, well I don't get along with Jin so that should already explain itself." Ragna explained to Ruby

"Well when you put it that way, I can see why you wouldn't want to bring your team along. But you don't have much coordination with me and my team, so why come with us?" Ruby asked

"Well I figured that if we have to fight alongside each other, I can just adjust to what you and your team can do. Besides, isn't the mark of a good leader is being able to adjust to the unexpected?" Ragna said slowly stroking Ruby's ego

"Well when you put it that way, then I suppose that you can adjust to what we can do." Ruby answered as her and Ragna continued walking to class

"An investigation huh, looks like team RWBY and Ragna is planning something interesting." Bullet muttered overhearing Ruby's and Ragna's conversation

 **(Professor Goodwitch's Class)**

"Alright class, before we get started on today's spars I have an announcement for everyone. Next week we'll be conducting team activities that will test each of your capabilities as a team. On the day of the team activity all of you will receive more details about your expected activities. Though for now we will conduct some sparring activities. With the Vytal Tournament coming up, this will be a good time to demonstrate your battle capabilities. Now are there any volunteers for the first match of the day. It will be a full team set match. Which will no doubt be a good way for the teams to see how they fully coordinate with each other." Professor Goodwitch said to her class

"Team KKMT volunteers Professor Goodwitch." Kagura said before him and his team went down the stage

"We know you'll win Kagura!" One of the female students yelled out

"We believe in you Kagura!" Another female student yelled out

"OK so who will be team KKMT's opponents?" Professor Goodwitch asked the classroom before Pyrrha spoke up

"We volunteer Professor." Pyrrha said volunteering her team

"Pyrrha what are you doing?" Jaune asked in a low and nervous tone

"This is a good opportunity to show everyone how far you came Jaune. Since I've been helping you train, I know that you can do it. I know that Kagura is your friend, but that's no reason to hold back." Pyrrha told Jaune in a low tone

"I see your point, but if we lose then don't blame me." Jaune said before him and the rest of team JNPR came down the stage

"It's good to see all of you down here, and I'm looking forward to seeing how far all of you came." Professor Goodwitch said before both teams set themselves up on opposite sides of the stage

"Hey Jaune, I know that we're friends and all, but don't think I'm going to hold back against you." Kagura said to Jaune with a confident smirk

"Don't worry Kagura, you'll see what I'm made of real soon." Jaune said with a smirk (though his knees shook lightly that Kagura noticed)

"Now are both teams ready to begin?" Professor Goodwitch asked

"We're ready Professor." Jaune told his Professor with his and the rest of the team's weapons drawn

"We're ready as well Professor, we will give a good show to all the wonderful students here. Even the lovely ladies that has high expectations for us." Kagura said in a loud and confident tone while giving various winks to the female students. (While his teammates shake their heads in disbelief yet knew he would do this)

"AWW HE'S SO COOL AND CONFIDENT!" One of the female students yelled

"Is he always like this?" Bullet asked Bang

"Yeah, but at least this time he's cutting it short. Despite his shameless antics though, he's very capable in many ways." Bang said not surprised at Kagura's display

"Your friend certainly isn't lacking in confidence." Amane commented

"So confident and with a lot of poise. Kagura is so cool." Ruby said with enthusiasm in her voice

"Now you all may now BEGIN!" Professor Goodwitch announced starting the match

Kagura started by activating his razor wind semblance and threw them at team JNPR, while Tsubaki used her semblance to gather energy from the light. Reacting quickly, Pyrrha and Jaune stood side by side and used their shields to block the attack. The both of them managed to block Kagura's attacks with their shields. Though this gave Mai and Hibiki to get around team JNPR.

"Ren, Nora deal with a person each. If they trap us then we'll put ourselves in a disadvantage." Jaune instructed to his teammates causing them to go after Hibiki and Mai each. With Ren going after Hibiki and Nora going after Mai

While Ren was running after Hibiki, he proceeded to shoot at him with his dual automatic pistols. Using a good deal of his reflexes, Hibiki used his twin swords to block the shots while the both of them getting closer to each other. Once the both of them got close to each other, Ren and Hibiki fought against each other using their weapons with a good deal of skill and precision. Ren made several attempts to slash at Hibiki using the blades attached to his automatic pistols. Hibiki managed to block the attacks and counter it with his own sword attacks. Ren managed to dodge the attacks and tried to kick him. What happened next surprised Ren, because Hibiki went into the shadows dodging the attack. A second later, Hibiki appeared and managed to land a cross slash against Ren. The attack knocked Ren back a bit but it only depleted 6% of his aura.

"Wow, did you guys see that. Hibiki just went into the floor and came out like he was in water." Ruby said in an impressed tone

"Yeah, you don't see techniques like that often. It's most likely the result of his semblance." Blake said observing the fight

Mai spent a good deal of time running around the stage trying to avoid the grenades that Nora was shooting at her. After a while, Mai had used her spear and launched the bladed tip at Nora with the chain still attached. Seeing the attack coming, Nora jumped to the side and dodged the attack. Though the bladed tip got stuck to the ground, it was what Mai wanted. Since Mai managed to retract the blade and launched herself towards Tsubaki and Kagura. After Mai landed near her other two teammates, Kagura stopped throwing his razor winds at the two shielded warriors.

"Tsubaki we need to switch opponents, Nora's too much of a powerhouse and she'll be too much for me to handle." Mai told Tsubaki

"Got it Mai." Tsubaki said before she ran towards Nora

"Mai, you're going to have to go for Jaune. I'll handle Pyrrha since my semblance and sword can let me deal with her." Kagura instructed Mai

After getting the instructions by her leader, Mai used her chain spear to hit Jaune's legs. The attack on his legs briefly staggered Jaune and it gave Mai the chance to swing her weapon at Jaune's shield breaking his defenses. While Jaune's defenses was broken, Mai retracted her chain and fully formed the spear. Then she threw her spear at Jaune hitting him and managed to knock him down. After getting knocked down, Jaune quickly got back up and raised his sword charging at Mai. Unfortunately for Jaune, Mai used the function in her glove and brought her spear back. Though in the process she managed to trip up Jaune as Mai was bringing her spear back. After getting her spear, Mai leapt towards Jaune and made a downward strike at him. Fortunately, Jaune managed to block the attack quickly and steadily managed to get up.

"Wow, Mai has gotten a lot more skilled with her spear." Noel said to Makoto in an impressed tone

"True, but her other teammates aren't half bad either. They actually work surprisingly well with each other, despite the complaints about Kagura." Makoto said while she's watching the fight

While Mai was fighting Jaune, Tsubaki found herself fighting against the powerhouse that is Nora. Tsubaki decided to keep Nora at a distance, by shooting her with energy blasts of light. Seeing the energy blasts, Nora smirked and transformed her grenade launcher back into its hammer form and knocked away the energy blasts. Realizing that her long-range attacks won't do her any good. Tsubaki strengthened her body aura with the light and made the bold move to fight Nora at close quarters. When Nora made the attempt to attack, Tsubaki managed to gracefully dodge the attacks. For the next few seconds, Tsubaki kept dodging Nora's hammer attacks until the both of them are near the edge.

Realizing Tsubaki's plan, Nora used her hammer Magnhild to smash into the ground and launch herself into the air. While Nora was in the air, she transformed her weapon back into its grenade launcher form and shot at Tsubaki as she was landing. Tsubaki herself used her shield to block the grenade shots, but was slowly getting pushed back. After Nora spent a few seconds of firing at Tsubaki, she transformed her weapon back into its hammer form again and made a move to knock out Tsubaki in one move.

Unfortunately, this is what Tsubaki wanted since she dived towards Nora while dodging the hammer strike. Then Tsubaki hit Nora with a burst of energy and as a result, Nora was trapped in a seal of light. After trapping Nora, Tsubaki used her semblance to gather more light energy and after a brief second, she hit Nora with a powerful energy blast. The blast was strong enough to send Nora back a good distance. As Nora was being launched, Ren managed to notice Nora coming his way as he was fighting Hibiki and flipped to the side avoiding Nora and saved himself from getting knocked off the stage. When Nora landed she found herself near the seats and hit the ground in frustration.

"Ms. Valkyrie is out of bounds!" Professor Goodwitch announced while the rest of team JNPR is fighting team KKMT

"Looks like Tsubaki managed to predict Nora's attacks and dodge them with grace and style. It takes a lot of skill to be able to pull that off the way she did." Amane commented about Tsubaki's skills

"She moves with such nice footwork, she makes being fancy look cool. Her weapon is also incredible, it can use light as a form of energy." Ruby said in an impressed tone

"Of course, her weapon can use light for various enhancements. While her semblance allows her to gather light so it can enhance her strength and aura." Weiss said briefly explaining Tsubaki's abilities

"How will Jaune's team will be able to turn this around?" Bang asked himself while watching the fight

After avoiding getting out of bounds like Nora, Ren decided to regroup with his team. After parrying another attack by Hibiki, Ren tried to trip over Hibiki while ducking to dodge another sword attack. Seeing the trip attempt, Hibiki jumped over the attempt. Though it is what Ren wanted, since he decided to spin a second time with an even greater speed and managed to kick Hibiki. The kick was strong enough to knock Hibiki back a good distance despite him managing to block it. This gave Ren the chance to run to Jaune at a good deal of speed.

Jaune on the other hand spent a good deal of time blocking Mai's spear attacks with his shield. Though every time Mai attempted to attack Jaune, he parried the attacks with his sword. As things stand, the two fighters were at a stalemate because of their different fighting styles. Though Jaune has options for offense and defense, his inexperience and lack of skill greatly limits his options (despite his training with Pyrrha). Though Mai has options for long-range and close-range combat. Her options are limited when it came to defense. After a few seconds Jaune had thought of an idea, for how to deal with Mai. Jaune decided to run towards her with his shield raised. Not wanting to take any chances, Mai extended the blade of her lance and consistently attacked Jaune. Mai's attacks landed, but Jaune still powered on through despite the attacks, and the depletion of his aura.

When Jaune got close, Mai made a move to make a forward stab at Jaune. Though before she even made the attempt, Ren grabbed her arms from behind and stopped her attacks. While Ren trapped Mai, Jaune rammed his shield at Mai and managed to knock her back. After Mai got hit, Ren let go of Mai and ran towards Jaune, then Jaune raised his shield and Ren jumped on the shield and leaped off it raising himself high into the air. While Ren was in the air, he proceeded to shoot at both Mai and Hibiki. While both Mai and Hibiki was defending themselves, Jaune proceeded to furiously slash at Mai and after the final hit, he rammed his shield into Mai and managed to knock Mai down. After getting knocked down, Mai quickly recovered but it didn't last long because Ren jumped kicked Mai off the stage.

"Thanks for the help." Jaune said before him and Ren ran to fight against Tsubaki and Hibiki

"Mai is out of Bounds!" Professor Goodwitch announced as the match was still going on

"Mai did pretty good out there." Noel commented (while happy that Jaune did good as well)

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive that she managed to hold her own against both Jaune and Ren. Their teamwork coordination is actually impressive." Makoto said while watching

Pyrrha and Kagura spent a few minutes fighting against each other. It slightly caught Pyrrha off guard that despite the size of Kagura's sword, he's very handy with his huge sword and is fast and agile with it as well. Kagura made several quick yet massive swings at Pyrrha. Seeing the attack coming, Pyrrha decided to dodge the attack by jumping over it. After Pyrrha landed, she proceeded to transform her javelin into its rifle form and shoot at Kagura while running around him. Thinking quickly, Kagura blocked each shot with his massive sword while trying to get closer to one of his teammates. As Kagura was moving, he tried to create another razor wind so he will be able to fight Pyrrha at a long distance. Unfortunately for Kagura, Pyrrha's constant shots prevented him from getting the required concentration to form the razor wind and attack Pyrrha.

Hibiki noticed this and decided to go for Pyrrha so he can help Kagura. Though as he was running, Jaune stood in his way and tried to attack him with his sword. Using his reflexes, Hibiki slid underneath Jaune's sword attack and continued to pursue Pyrrha with Jaune chasing him. When Hibiki got close, Pyrrha noticed him quickly and jumped over Hibiki while kicking him towards Kagura. When Hibiki was going towards Kaugra, he noticed that Kagura held his sword defensively to stop Hibiki from going further and knocking the both of them out. Before they could recover, Pyrrha fired at the both of them while running towards them. Kagura and Hibiki blocked her shots with their swords and a few seconds later, Jaune caught up up to the both of them and clashed swords with them along with Pyrrha.

While Kagura and Hibiki were fighting Jaune and Pyrrha, Tsubaki found herself fighting Ren. Not wanting to take any chances, Tsubaki fired several blasts of energy at Ren while trying to charge up her energy. Ren proved to be more agile than Tsubaki anticipate, since he quickly dodged each blast by quickly stepping from side to side as he was getting closer. Once Ren got close, he made several melee attacks at Tsubaki. Reacting quickly, she dodged each of Ren's attacks while trying to attack as well. However, Ren proved to be just as agile as her and blocked and dodged her attacks as well. When another one of Tsubaki's attacks has been blocked, she made a burst of energy towards Ren. Remembering what happened with Nora, he quickly jumped back to avoid Tsubaki's attack. The energy burst attack missed and Ren capitalized by attacking Tsubaki rapidly. After a few seconds of attacking, Ren managed to jumped kick Tsubaki off of the stage.

"REN LOOK OUT!" Jaune yelled getting Ren's attention. Though it was too late since Unfortunately for him, he was blindsided by Hibiki getting off the stage a few seconds after Tsubaki.

Lie Ren and Tsubaki Yayoi are both off the stage!" Professor Goodwitch announced

"Our girl pulled through and held her own. YOU DID GREAT TSUBAKI!" Makoto yelled out to Tsubaki

"She looks pretty tough, but it looks like that she has to keep using her semblance to keep the strength of her aura up." Ragna said summarizing his thoughts on Tsubaki's skills

"That's true, your pretty spot on Ragna." Noel said in an impressed tone

"Ren also did well, he must have noticed the weakness in Tsubaki's weakness as well and utilized it. It was unfortunate that he was blindsided by Hibiki, but he fought well along with everyone else of team KKMT." Bang said overhearing Ragna's comments

The fight is now between Jaune and Pyrrha vs Kagura and Hibiki. Kagura still fought against Pyrrha, while Hibiki was focused on fighting against Jaune. The fight between Jaune and Hibiki went on for a few minutes that felt like hours. Hibiki's strategy was to make the first attack on the shield and the follow-up attack somewhere his shield couldn't protect against such as his legs and arms. Hibiki's attacks had continuously hit its mark and Jaune was both losing his strength and aura. After spending a few seconds blocking, Jaune made a move to attack Hibiki. Unfortunately, he realized that his attack didn't have much power behind it and realized that he fell into a trap. After Hibiki side stepped the attack, he used a powerful cross slash against Jaune knocking him out of the ring.

"Jaune Arc is out of the stage!" The professor announced before she focused on remaining fighters.

Pyrrha overheard the announcement and realized that it is now a two on one fight. Though Pyrrha is glad that Jaune handled himself as well as he did, she had to focus on the fight and knew that she was outnumbered. However, Pyrrha saw where Hibiki was and started to formulate a plan. She spent a few minutes dodging Kagura's attacks and waited until Hibiki got close. Once Hibiki got close, Pyrrha used her shield to block an attack from Kagura. Though this is what she wanted since she used the momentum of the attack to send herself away from Kagura and closer to Hibiki.

Once Pyrrha landed, her and Hibiki clashed blades against each other. Hibiki tried to attack her the same way he beat Jaune. Though he quickly learned that Pyrrha is a lot faster than he anticipated. Every time Hibiki attacked, Pyrrha quickly blocked and parried the attack using her lance and shield. A few seconds later, Hibiki jumped back a small distance and hit the shadow that he was near. After hitting the shadow, several small dark birds flew towards Pyrrha. Fortunately, Pyrrha didn't get distracted and quickly destroyed all of the birds. Then out of reflex, she blocked a sword attack from Hibiki with her shield. Pyrrha quickly noticed Kagura coming towards them because of the faint sound of his footsteps.

Hearing Kagura getting closer, she figured out what his plan is and had an idea of her own to kill two birds with one stone. When Kaugra made a move to swing his sword, Pyrrha used her semblance to increase the movement speed of his sword to keep it swinging. Since she figured that he would stop himself when his attack could hit Hibiki. Before the attack got too close, Pyrrha rolled behind Hibiki and kicked him in the direction of Kagura's sword attack. The attack was strong enough to deplete Hibiki's aura and knock him off the stage. After Hibiki was dealt with, Pyrrha used her shield to attack the hand Kagura used to hold his sword causing him to let go. After letting the sword go, Kagura tried to use his razor wind semblance to get Pyrrha away. Unfortunately for him, Pyrrha blocked it with her shield and proceeded to furiously attack him with her weapon depleting the rest of his aura.

"Pyrrha has depleted the rest of Kagura's aura, the winner of this match is team JNPR!" Professor Goodwitch announced to the whole class before she addressed the fighters

"Ms. Nykos, you have showed a remarkable level of adaptability when the odds were against you in the last moments of the match. Keep up the good work and you will go far in the Vytal tournament." Professor Goodwitch told Pyrrha

"Thank you for the praise Professor, I will continue to improve my skills." Pyrrha told Professor Goodwitch

"Kagura, most people who use swords as large as the one you have tended to lose speed in exchange for the extra power. However, you managed to cleverly utilize your weapons attack strength and kept your speed consistent as well. Just improve on the level of control you have with your weapon and your skills will be remarkable. Though I must ask that you keep your entertaining tendencies to a minimum." Professor told Kagura

"If I'm going to be fighting in front of a crowd, then I want to make sure their getting a good show. But don't worry I will keep your advice in mind Professor Goodwitch." Kagura told the Professor

"As for you Hibiki, you have done really well during this match. Your able to calculate the capabilities of your opponent and used your semblance when necessary. Continue to find creative uses of your semblance and you'll be a truly strong fighter." Professor Goodwitch said

"Thank you Professor." Hibki responded

"Ren, you've managed to increase your agile capabilities and you quickly discovered your opponent's weakness. However, I must advise that you find a way to improve your attack capabilities." Professor Goodwitch advised to Ren

"Understood Professor." Ren responded

"Tsubaki, you have a good balance of power and speed, but you need to improve your skills with your semblance. Otherwise you will regret it in the long run." Professor Goodwitch said

"Yes Professor, I will improve the use of my semblance." Tsubaki told Professor Goordwitch in a respectful tone

"Nora, I see that you are as strong as ever. But I must strongly advise that you maintain some level of caution when dealing with threats that are unknown to you. If you do not, then Tsubaki's trap will be the best-case scenario you'll experience." Professor Goodwitch told Nora

"You got it Professor." Nora said with a hint of enthusiasm

"Mai, I see that you have good reach with your weapon, though I must strongly advise that you work on defensive strategies." Professor Goodwitch

"Yes ma'am." Mai responded

"Jaune, you have come a long way since the previous semester. I see a great deal of improvement with your skills, and you managed to coordinate with your team member wonderfully and without words. Keep up the good work and you'll be a truly capable leader." Professor Goodwitch said praising Jaune

"Thank you, I really appreciate this, but I didn't do it alone." Jaune said before he went back to his seat

"You did good Jaune, I know that you got knocked off the stage. But considering who you were up against you deserve the praise. Your moving up Jaune, and I look forward to our rematch." Kagura said praising Jaune as they were both getting back to their seats

"Thanks Kagura, I appreciate the words of praise your giving me." Jaune said in a humble tone

"Alright, now the next match will be a two vs two match. Are there any volunteers for the next match?" Professor Goodwitch asked

"Me and my bud Neptune will go!" Sun said before jumping down to the stage with his friend Neptune going down the stairs

"Alright, now is their anyone else that wishes to spar with these two?" Professor Goodwitch asked

"We volunteer Professor." A male voice said that has gotten Professor Goodwitch's attention. The young man appearance is that he has a dark skin tone, what made him stand out even further is that he has white hair that looked so smooth and silky that it could be part of his clothes. His hair when still and uninterrupted appears to have a marking on it that is an eye. His partner, is a young woman who has a lot of blonde hair that could give Yang a run for her money.

"Alright, it appears that this will be a match between transfer students. May I have you and your partner's name please?" Professor Goodwitch asked

"My name is Venom, and my partner's name is Millia Rage. I apologize but the rest of my teammates couldn't make it today due to some special circumstances with our schedule." Venom told the Professor

"Looking at the both of you I doubt that either of you are first or second year students. So if you don't mind me asking, what are the both of you doing here?" Professor Goodwitch asked

"Our team completed a good portion of our classes so we were given special permission to observe classes and participate if we choose to do so. We have the documents to confirm our story in case you want proof." Millia said before handing Professor Goodwitch the documents.

"I see, it looks like everything is in order. I apologize for questioning you but please understand that it is my duty to get all the facts and be prepared for unusual circumstances." Professor Goodwitch explained to the two

"If you only knew." Mercury muttered causing Emerald to elbow him in the chest

"Looks like we'll be going up against our upperclassmen. Don't feel too discouraged when you lose." Sun said to Venom and Millia in a confident tone

"You're not lacking in confidence, but such confidence will introduce carelessness." Venom told Sun maintaining his calm and focused demeanor

"Well it will be a big mistake for you both to underestimate us." Neptune responded defending his friend

"True, but it will be an even bigger mistake to ignore sound advice." Millia said in calm tone like Venom's

"You may now begin!" Professor Goodwitch announced before the teams went after each other

Venom started the match off by tossing several pool balls into the air and hit them with his stick. The pool balls went in the direction of Sun and Neptune and the duo dodged accordingly. After the pool balls were dodged, something happened that surprised the audience. The pool balls had suddenly stayed in the air with a strange energy of aura surrounding them. Though Sun and Neptune were slightly curious, they pushed it out of their minds and focused on fighting the team. Neptune decided to use his gun and shoot at both Venom and Millia. Millia stepped in front and used her hair to form a shield and protect both her and Venom from Neptune's shots.

"She's using her own hair as a weapon, that is so cool." Ruby said impressed with what she's seeing

"I bet keeping her hair clean must be a real pain huh?" Nora said to her friends

"Most likely, but it also shows that she knows how to look good even after a battle. Her teammate is no slouch either, but I never heard of someone using pool balls and cue stick as a weapon." Amane commented while watching

After blocking the shots with her hair, Millia used her hair and made twin swords out of them and charged towards Neptune while deflecting shots. Venom on the other hand, focused on Sun while the Faunus did the same and they charged towards each other. When Sun and Venom got close, the both of them fought against each other with their respective weapons. Sun used his natural reflexes to keep moving around Venom to find an opening to attack. Venom on the other hand stayed on the defensive by blocking Sun's attacks.

After a few moments, Venom managed to find an opening and jumped out of the way of Sun's attack. After jumping out of the way, Venom threw his cue stick and hit Sun in the head. After the stick hit Sun's head, Venom ran towards Sun and hit him with several quick jabs at the body while not giving him the chance to use his staff. After a few more attacks, Venom managed to get his cue stick and smack Sun in the side of his chest before kicking him. Recovering from the attack combo quickly, Sun turned his staff into its gun-chucks form and fired at Venom. Unfortunately, Venom quickly dodged each shot for a few seconds before hitting him with his cue stick which pushed him back. After pushing him back, the small pool balls that was still in the air started to move towards Sun. Sun did the best he can to dodge them, but it wasn't enough and he was hit with a lot of them causing a chain of small explosions. After getting hit, Sun was staggered but was able to recover. Unfortunately, when he took a quick look at the screen he saw that his aura gauge is at 65%.

"Ouch, Sun lost a lot of his aura in a few minutes. I see the big gap in skill between him and Venom." Makoto said looking at the fight

"Yeah, looks like we're seeing a big difference between novice and experienced students. Not to mention that this is nothing compared to a veteran huntsman." Jaune said after seeing what happened

Neptune has been spending a few moments fighting against Millia. Using his lance, Neptune has done the best he can to keep Millia at a distance. Unfortunately, Millia quickly pursued Neptune and used her weapons made from her hair to keep the pressure on him. After a few seconds, Millia threw one of her hair swords at Neptune causing him to raise his lance to block the attack. Unfortunately for Neptune, Millia's hair sword changed into hair and wrapped around the lance itself. Using a good deal of strength, Millia pulled the lance out of Neptune's hands, unguarding him. Before Neptune could try to recover his weapon, Millia quickly attacked Neptune with his own weapon. After spending a few seconds attacking Neptune. Millia threw Neptune's own weapon at him causing him to fall over and be staggered. Millia took advantage and made the move to attack Neptune while he was down. Fortunately, Neptune continuously rolled to avoid Millia's attacks and also get closer to Sun. After a few seconds, Neptune managed to get up and recover and found himself back to back with his team leader.

"Alright, it looks like the both of them are a lot stronger than we though. The best we can do is stay on the defensive for now until a plan comes to mind." Sun told Neptune while they were facing their respective opponents

"Got it Sun, I'll try to get my weapon back in the meantime." Neptune said before they ran towards their opponents

Millia was silent as she was using her hair to attack Neptune. Seeing the attacks out of the corner of his eye, Neptune proceeded to dodge each hair attack as he was going to his spear. After a few seconds, he got his weapon back and transformed it into its gun form and proceeded to fire at Millia. The blonde woman proceeded to dash towards Neptune, while using her hair to block the shots that's been fired at her. Once Millia got closer, she transformed her hair to wings and jumped high into the air. Once Millia was in the air, her hair changed into something that resembled a crescent moon and proceeded to spin dive towards Neptune. The attack came quickly and he wasn't fast enough to dodge it in time and was given a direct hit. After getting a strong direct hit, Neptune was knocked down with his aura depleted.

"Neptune's aura is depleted!" Professor Goodwitch announced

"Poor Neptune, he did his best but I guess it wasn't enough." Weiss said to her teammates

"I guess Neptune was having a bad hair day." Yang commented with a pun causing her team to give her an awkward look

Sun was holding his own against Venom, but he wasn't doing much better. Venom hasn't been on the offensive and focused entirely on counterattacks against Sun which proved to be effective. After receiving another hit from Venom, Sun was pushed back and decided to use his semblance and summon two other figures and sent them after Venom. Seeing the figures, Venom quickly grabbed some pool balls, and hit them and the ground causing a ricochet to hit the Sun figures that was summoned by Sun. The figures quickly disappeared, but Sun decided to blast the floating pool balls with his gun-chucks before Venom could do anything with them. Though before Sun could do anything against Venom, Millia wrapped her hair around Sun's body and threw him off the stage.

"Sun is off the stage! The winner of this match is Venom and Millia Rage!" Professor Goodwitch announced

"Wow, those two are good. They make us first year students look like complete amateurs." Bullet commented with some students near her agreeing with her by nodding

"Your right Bullet, they prove that skill and experience goes a long way when it comes to being a Huntsman and Huntress." Bang told Bullet

"Heh if that's the skill of a student on their last year. Then I really want to fight one of them." Ragna said with a tone that has excitement

"Sun and Neptune, the both of you did remarkably well against students who has more experience than the both of you. Neptune, you need to be able not rely on your weapon so heavily. As for you Sun, you shouldn't let down your guard no matter what. Professor Goodwitch told the guys

"Yes ma'am." Sun said as him and Neptune was getting up. After the both of them got up, Venom and Millia approached them.

"The both of you fought well, improve your skills and focus and you will surely do better." Venom told the two boys before extending his hand for a handshake

"Thanks, but the skills both of you have are insane. We have a lot of training to do if we want to catch up." Sun told Venom after shaking his hand

"Here's a bit of advice for you two. If you guys think we're strong, then our team leader is in a whole different league." Venom said before him and Millia went back to their seats

"Wait, who is your team leader?" Sun asked with his curiosity getting the better of him

"His name is Zato, and if you can't handle us. . . then you'll stand no chance against him." Venom said before him and Millia left to return to their seats

"Well now we class, we have time for one last . . ." Professor Goodwitch said before the doors of her classroom were kicked open getting everyone's attention. The guy who kicked the doors opened has spiky brown hair and is wearing red and white clothes. What made him standout even more is the sword he's holding.

"So it looks like a combat class, guess I made the right call looking around this school." Sol said before he sat down in a manner that shows he has little to no care

"Do you have any idea what time it is young man." Professor Goodwitch asked Sol giving him a stern gaze

"Don't give me that look you stern old lady. I have a pass that lets me watch and participate in a class. My other teammates are doing other boring crap, but I prefer something more exciting and worth a damn." Sol said in a careless tone oblivious to the stunned look on many students faces because of the way he's talking to the Professor

"I will excuse your lack of manners for today. But if you want to stay in my class, then I will need you to at least watch your language. Now would you please tell me your name?" Professor Goodwitch asked Sol

"My name is Sol Badguy, remember it well." Sol responded (slowly getting on Professor Goodwitch's nerves)

"WHAT HE'S A VILLAIN!" Ruby yelled getting a few awkward looks

"I think it's just a name Ruby." Yang told her sister

"That guy looks more unrefined and thuggish than Ragna. I didn't think that was actually possible." Weiss told her teammates

"To actually talk to the Professor that way, does he want to be in a world of trouble?" Makoto asked Noel while looking at Sol with a small hint of nervousness. As Sol was going to sit down, he looked around the room and noticed that a lot of them were giving him quick stares. Before he sat down, he recognized Sun and Neptune from a few days ago making their way to their seats.

"I remember you two from the other day, and it looks like you got your asses kicked hard. Well don't worry about it, if you two were against me, then it would've been much worse." Sol said with a confident grin on his face

"Sol, what did I tell you about that language?" Professor Goodwitch said getting closer to her boiling point. Before anything else can happen, a blonde young man wearing blue and white clothes entered the room

"SOL, ARE YOU DISRESPECTING THE PROFESSORS AGAIN?" The blonde young man yelled before he looked at Professor Goodwitch

"I apologize for my team leader Professor, keeping his behavior in check has been a very consistent problem for our team. My name is Ky Kiske and like this ill-mannered student, I am also close to graduating." Ky told the Professor before showing her his paper

"SCREW YOU KY YOU DAMN SUCK UP!" Sol yelled to his teammate

"I understand Ky, but please make sure that your leader sets an example for the next generation of students. Professor Goodwitch said (ignoring Sol's outburst)

"We will do our best, but it is much easier said than done." Ky said before he sat near Sol (ignoring his outburst as well)

"Alright class, are there any volunteers for this last match of the day? This will be a one on one match, so please keep that detail in mind." Professor Goodwitch asked waiting for a response

"I volunteer Professor and I have an opponent in mind." Ragna said with a smirk on his face

"Then who do you have in mind Ragna?" Professor Goodwitch asked Ragna

"I challenge Sol Badguy, he looks strong and no doubt it will be a good experience." Ragna said oblivious to the mutters that's happening

"You look like you could be worth a damn. Alright I accept your challenge. I've been itching for a fight all day. What's your name?" Sol asked as he was standing up

"My name is Ragna, but you can call me Ragna the Bloodedge." Ragna said with a good deal of confidence

"Ragna the Bloodedge huh? That name suits you perfectly, just don't be full of nothing but hot air. Hey Goodwitch, can we have this spar? I'm riled up and the anticipation is killing me" Sol asked

"Since it is the last match, I will allow it. The both of you just need to make your way to the stage." Professor Goodwitch said (Ignoring Sol calling her by name)

"Ooh this is so exciting, Ragna the Bloodedge vs Sol Badguy. Just being able to see Sol's cool looking weapon in action is already worth the wait." Ruby said while she's literally at the edge of her seat

"This fight should prove to be informative at the very least." Cinder thought to herself while watching the two closely

"Are the both of you ready?" Professor Goodwitch asked

"Yep." Sol said with a smirk

"You know it." Ragna responded with a smirk as well

"Then the both of you may now BEGIN!" Professor Goodwitch announced

A brief second after the announcement, both Ragna and Sol ran towards each other clashing blades that caused a shockwave of strong aura. The shockwave was felt across the room and it was felt by everyone, including Professor Goodwitch. After their blades clashed, Ragna and Sol foght against each other at an intense speed that was blinding to some of the students. Every attack that Ragna made has been either blocked or parried, while the same thing could be said for Sol's attacks. The strategy that the two fighters has is clear, and it is to stick to the fighting basics so they can get an accurate gauge of their opponents skills.

"Those two are incredibly skilled, I'm having trouble keeping up with just their speed." Ren said watching the two

"I see what you mean Ren, and I can quickly tell that these two are holding a back a lot. They'll no doubt be the biggest threats in the tournament." Jaune said while watching the two

"Despite his outward appearance, it appears that Ragna has had some training. A lot of it from the looks of it. I also get the feeling that he's similar to Sol in many ways." Ky thought to himself while watching

Sol and Ragna spent the next few seconds fighting and clashing against each other with no sign of slowing down. Before anyone realized it, their blades were locked again. This time though, Sol's sword had started to glow red and Ragna was having trouble holding his ground. A few seconds after Sol's sword glowed red, an explosion occurred at the exact spot where Ragna and Sol was at. As a result of the explosion Ragna whas knocked back a moderated distance and his aura dropped down to 90%. Ragna was able to recover from the explosion, but before he could do anything, Sol quickly caught up to him and made a strong downward slash against Ragna. Before the attack could hit, Ragna quickly used his sword to block Sol's attack cleave. Though the attack was blocked and the sword Bloodedge is intact, the force of the attack was felt by every which shocked Professor Goodwitch.

After Ragna blocked the attack, he realized that he needed to act fast before Sol could attack again. Before Sol did anything further, Ragna quickly jumped back and he used a good deal of strength to jump into the air. While Ragna was in the air he changed Bloodedge into its scythe form and spun towards Sol. Their weapons had clashed once again, but this time Ragna had a plan for Sol. After their blades clashed, Ragna used his left hand and punched Sol's chest with a good deal of strength. The punch was strong enough to push Sol back slightly but it was exactly what Ragna wanted. After pushing back Sol, Ragna quickly changed Bloodedge back into its sword form and gave Sol a strong upward slash attack. The attack landed but it didn't do as much damage as Ragna hoped, but he knew he was getting somewhere.

"Not bad for a first go kid. So how about you put some effort into this fight. Or else I'll surrender out of both pride and boredom." Sol said smirking that indicates he's enjoying the fight

"No problem Sol, RESTRICTION RELEASE!" Ragna yelled releasing his seal. When Ragna released his seal, Cinder felt a sudden sense of dread. For a while, something within Cinder has felt a strong desire to become whole. But when Ragna released his seal, Cinder felt a great deal of power that was similar to Nu's and just as fearful. Cinder sees that Ragna has a lot of control over his power, but the source of the power and the story behind it made Cinde even more curious.

After Ragna released his seal, he sent a stream of aura towards Sol. Seeing the attack, Sol responded by sending a strong stream of explosive energy towards the attack. After the attack collided, a small explosion occurred and both Ragna and Sol proceeded to fight against each other. But this time there was a lot more power and speed behind their attacks and movements. Sol knows that his earlier attacks has depleted Ragna's aura by a good amount, but he knows full well not to underestimate his opponent and he suspects that Ragna has a few tricks up his sleeves. Ragna on the other hand is focusing on his defenses, though Sol has proved to be more durable. Ragna knows that he has to be patient and wait for a chance to counter attack. Both fighters have furiously clashed their weapons against each other for a few seconds until Sol had a smirk on his face. After Sol had his smirk, his weapon started to glow red and a second explosion had occurred.

This time though, Ragna was pushed back a smaller distance than earlier but he was without his weapon. Ragna managed to stand his ground this time, but it was'nt too long before Sol got close to him. When Sol made the move to attack Ragna like earlier, Ragna grabbed Sol's sword with left hand and used right hand to grab Sol's face. After grabbing Sol's face, a strong burst of aura came from Ragna's hand and it pushed back Sol a good distance before some aura left Sol's body and went to Ragna restoring his injuries and aura.

Realizing he still has his sword after Ragna's attack, Sol looked forward before noticing that Ragna was running towards him. Sol then decided to swing his weapon at Ragna but he slid underneath the attack and got closer to Sol. Once Ragna got close to Sol, the both of them quickly noticed that Ragna's weapon fell from above and Sol quickly realized Ragna's plan. Sol made a move to attack but it was too late, as Ragna gave Sol a strong slash attack, and after the first sword attack had hit a strong burst of aura occurred and Sol was pushed back from the attack. After getting pushed back, Sol managed to stand up and saw the screen and noticed that his aura is at 78% while Ragna's had the same reading. Before the both of them could do anything further, a loud alarm has been sounded indicating that the both of them ran out of time.

"Damn, and it was just getting good." Sol said wanting to continue fighting

"Yeah, let us keep going since we were just getting started" Ragna told the Professor wanting to keep fighting

"I told the both of you that we only have time for one more match, but things lasted longer than anticipated and we ran out of time. So because of time constraints I will declare this match to be a draw. The both of you did well in this match, and Ragna I recommend that you work on your defense." Professor Goodwitch told Ragna

"Alright fine." Ragna said before he left disappointed that the fight ended so soon

"Hey Ragna!" Sol yelled out before Ragna went too far

"What is it Sol?" Ragna responded curious about what Sol has to say

"Your entering this year's Vytal tournament, aren't you?" Sol asked knowing the likely answer

"Yeah, I plan on making it to the top." Ragna said with confidence in his voice

"Then let's settle this when we both make it to the finals. You actually managed to give me a good fight and it would leave a bad taste in my mouth to leave it unsettled." Sol said challenging Ragna

"Only under the condition that you don't hold back and give me your all." Agna told Sol accepting the challenge

"Same to you." Sol said with a smirk as well as he gave Ragna a fist bump

 **(Team CMSN's room)**

After leaving the classroom, the sense of fear that Cinder felt when Ragna removed his seal is gone. Even though what replaced it is a strong desire to be whole, it is still a lot more preferable than what she felt earlier. A part of Cinder thought that Nu was crazy to be obsessed with Ragna the way she is, however after seeing him fight she has a reason to be cautious of him for various reasons. She suspects that there is a big mystery surrounding Ragna and his power, but whether or not it can affect her plans in any way is something that she doesn't know. Though she would prefer to be prepared just in case.

"Emerald, Mercury what do the both of you think of Ragna?" Cinder asked

"The guy looks like a thug and a future wanted criminal. But if we judge him by appearances then it will be a problem. From the way he fights, it looks like he's gotten some training. From someone who is strong and experienced most likely." Mercury told Cinder

"Not to mention that power he has, thank goodness that Nu was here asleep. If she saw that, then there's no doubt that she would've went wild and crazy." Emerald said before she looked at Nu who was fast asleep

"I hate to say it, but if my hunch is right then he might actually give you a challenge." Mercury said causing Emerald to kick him

"Don't underestimate her Mercury, Cinder is a lot stronger than you think. Compared to her, Ragna is nothing." Emerald said defending Cinder

"I appreciate your confidence in my abilities Emerald, but it would be careless of me to underestimate him. Though he has power and is quite skilled, his mind is a whole different story. Once we do a little research into Ragna, then we should have the whole picture. For now, its best that we put him on the list. We'll need to start filling the list and look into these students as soon as possible." Cinder said as she was thinking about the immediate future and her plans for Vale

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the fights in this chapter, especially the ones involving the Guilty Gear characters. The Guilty Gear characters that appeared in this chapter will show up again. Including Zato who has been given a mention in this chapter.**

 **In a few chapters, there will be an activity that will give the characters in this story a proper test of their teamwork capabilities. But it will be after the investigation but before the dance. (Also the first pairing will be confirmed during the dance chapter)**

 **Also the next chapter will be the start of the investigation and it will be two parts. I'll be doing a few things differently for the investigation so a fair heads up.**

 **To prevent some confusion, Venom, Millia, and Sol are originally from the Guilty Gear series.**

 **Now for the match results,**

 **Team JNPR vs Team KKMT**

 **One of team KKMT's best advantages in this fight is that most of them have semblances that can be used in battle almost immediately. Not to mention that Kagura is a smart and clever character despite his perverted habits. Though what caused them to lose is that despite knocking out Nora early, Jaune was able to figure out that Mai had limited defensive options and endured the hits so he could give Ren a chance to help him deal with Mai. In the case of Tsubaki, her semblance required time, which is something that Ren wouldn't give her and used his speed to deal with her. Though Hibiki was able to deal with both Jaune and Ren, Pyrrha used the strength of Kagura's weapon against Hibiki. Since Pyrrha was able to disarm Kagura, the match was in Pyrrha's favor and by extension team JNPR's.**

 **Hibiki's semblance is called shadow blend and it allows him to merge with the shadows. The more shadows there are, the more he could merge with them.**

 **Sun and Neptune vs Venom and Millia**

 **Though Sun and Neptune are skilled in their own right. Venom and Millia have a lot more skills and experience. Since they were able to figure out what the two guys can do at first glance, it was simple for the both of them to deal with them quickly.**

 **Venom's semblance is called air stasis, he has the ability to make things stay still in the air and he can launch them at high speeds at any direction he chooses. He's also able to do it for multiple objects but when he launches one he has to launch them all. The bigger the object, the more aura he'll require.**

 **Millia's semblance is the control of her hair. It's similar to Yukako's stand from part 4 of the Jojo series but a lot stronger and more versatile.**

 **Ragna vs Sol**

 **Both Ragna and Sol are very powerful and skilled warriors. However, even though Ragna has been trained by Jubei. Sol has the advantage because he's had a lot more time to hone and develop their skills further. Though considering what they were working with in terms of the limitations of the classroom, the both of them did well.**

 **Sol's semblance is called aura burn, it gives him the ability to burn his aura and he's able to make his aura explode. His gunblade is designed to contain a lot of his aura so he can make bigger explosions. He can also strengthen his body with his semblance.**

 **I know about Sol's Dragon Install from the Guilty Gear games. But it will make its debut when the time is right. He might use it if he fights Ragna in the finals of the Vytal Tournament.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	26. Chapter 26 The investigation pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) This is the start of the investigation arc. A brief reminder is that this is two parts and there will be a lot of things that are different from the main canon.**

* * *

Chapter 26 The investigation pt 1

 **(Team RWBY's room)**

It has been a few days since the sparring match and team RWBY along with Ragna. After spending a great deal of time planning, gathering supplies, and tweaking their weapons. The day finally came for when the small group was ready to go and deal with the hidden threats that plot against Vale. Currently Professor Port's class has ended and Ragna along with team RWBY is in the dorm room after getting prepared for the investigation.

"OK, before we discuss the investigation, let's get a certain detail out of the way. Ragna, Weiss, I know that the both of you don't particularly get along with each other. But just for today, can the both of you work together and not fight or argue with each other please?" Ruby asked in a kind and somber tone

"Fine, as long as Ragna doesn't try to provoke me in any way. I'm willing to give him a fair chance to be with us." Weiss said to her team leader

"As long as she doesn't act snobbish and stuck up, then I'll be able to deal with her and her attitude." Ragna said with a hint of bitterness in his voice

"OK well, now that we've established that. Let's go over our plans for today." Blake said to everyone

"Alright, now let's get on with this investigation, so we can save the Kingdom of Vale from the hidden forces at work." Ruby said with a tone full of excitement

"Well it's a good thing you're taking this seriously Ruby." Weiss said to her team leader

"At least she's ready for the mission, and we don't have to worry about her being stressed out about it." Ragna said

"Alright, so do everyone know what they're supposed to do?" Ruby asked her team

"You, me and . . . Ragna will go to the CCT tower and get the records that the Schnee's have for dust robberies and any other inconsistencies. Since I'm in the family I should be able to access that information easily." Weiss said in a confident tone

"A fact that you remind us of constantly." Ragna commented, causing him to get a quick glare from Weiss

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to give orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I'll be able to learn what their up to." Blake said to everyone in the room

"I have a friend in the shady part of town. He knows what's going on and getting info from him should be easy." Yang said with a confident tone remembering what happened the last time she went to Junior's Club

"That's great, we'll all meet up later and go over what we've learned." Ruby said to everyone

"That all sounds like a good idea." Sun said hanging from a tree that shocked everyone

"Sun, what are you doing up there?" Blake asked after her and everyone else in the room (except for Ragna) jumped back near the door

"I'm just hanging around, and I overheard you guys." Sun said while hangin on the branch of the tree with his tail

"By sneaking around?" Yang asked

"I do it all the time." Sun said

"You sneak around all the time?" Weiss asked

"I climb trees all the time, I'm practically a pro at it." Sun said after jumping into the room while getting a glare from Weiss

"So, are we getting even with that Torchwick guy? Me and my bud healed up from that match the other day and I'm ready to go." Sun said in a confident tone

"We are going to investigate the situation Sun, as a team. You are not getting involved Sun." Blake said in a serious tone

"Ragna's not on your team so what's his excuse?" Sun said causing team RWBY to take a look at Sun

"Well, he has a point." Ragna said in a casual tone

"Sorry Sun, but we want to avoid involving friends as much as possible." Ruby said

"Oh please that's a dumb idea, you should involve friends as much as possible. That's why I brought along Neptune just for kicks." Sun said pointing at the window. This caused team RWBY to look out the window and found Sun's friend Neptune. Ragna stayed behind watching the whole situation along with Neptune.

"You do realize that this is could be dangerous, right?" Ragna said to Sun

"Well the way I see it. If we deal with it together, then it could be easy to deal with." Sun said to Ragna as team RWBY was bringing Neptune inside

"Alright, now despite that little setback we should get going." Ruby said before a knock came at the door. When Ruby opened it she saw that it was Bullet with her arms crossed.

"Oh hi Bullet, so what brings you here?" Ruby asked in a nervous tone

"I heard the whole thing and I want in." Bullet said in a tone that made it a demand instead of a request or suggestion

"Um what are you talking about?" Ruby asked with her nervousness more apparent

"Your little investigation into Vale. I want in or else." Bullet stated to Ruby with Yang overhearing her

"Or else what, you're going to stop us?" Yang said in a tone that indicates she's ready for a fight

"Fighting you would be easy, but I have a way that will save a lot of time." Bullet said before she brought out her scroll. After she brought it out she pressed a few buttons on it and a recording started playing.

" _Alright, now let's get on with this investigation, so we can save the Kingdom of Vale from the hidden forces at work._ " The recording of Ruby's voice said which shocked Ruby and Yang.

"You have a tendency to talk loud when your excited about something. Now either you guys let me get involved, or I will give my recording to the headmaster. I doubt he will let you do as you please if he hears you plan for today." Bullet said as she was entering the room

"Or we can take it from you by force." Yang said cracking her knuckles

"You could try, but you all know the best decision to make. Besides it's not like I came here empty handed. I have a point of interest that will be useful for your investigation. Now do you guys want my help, or will my evidence reach the headmaster." Bullet said in a confident tone

"Well, I suppose having you come isn't a bad idea. I mean you're just as strong as my sister Yang." Ruby said

"We're also getting blackmailed to let her come along." Blake said in a sarcastic tone

"Excellent, now what I have is a possible location that the White Fang and Torchwick could be hiding out at. I'll spare you guys the details, but from my experience as a mercenary. I've got a feeling that this is worth checking out." Bullet said before she handed Ruby the map that has aa location marked

"Alright, looks like we'll be able to investigate the situation involving Torchwick and the White Fang. While also discover a possible hideout, and bring in possible key members. Now let's pair up." Ruby said with a lot of enthusiasm

"What did you have in mind sis." Yang asked

"Well, me and Ragna will go investigate the possible hideout, Blake and Sun will investigate the White Fang meet-up, Weiss will go with Bullet to the CCT tower, While Yang and Neptune go meet up with Yang's friend in the shady part of Vale." Ruby said explaining the pairs

"Um Ruby, wouldn't it make sense for Bullet to go with Ragna to the possible hideout. While you go with Yang to meet up with her friend." Weiss said

"Then who would you partner up with?" Ruby asked

"Well, Neptune seems like pleasant company." Weiss said in a kind tone

"Nah, this works out perfectly. Let's go everyone." Ruby said leaving out the room with Ragna following along with everyone else (oblivious to Weiss's disappointment)

 **(The CCT tower)**

It has taken a couple of hours for Weiss and Bullet to make it to the CCT Tower. Though Weiss is slightly annoyed that she isn't partnered with the person she preferred. She considers it a major victory that she isn't partnered with Ragna. Considering the fact that the both of them doesn't get along with each other. Though Weiss doesn't interact much with Bullet, the fact that neither of them spent the trip arguing with each other is still a good situation. After a while Weiss decided to try to break the ice so she can figure out why Bullet came along.

"So Bullet, do you come to Vale often?" Weiss asked with an awkward tone

"Nah, but I did explore the place a few months ago. So I decided to read up on the layout." Bullet responded

"Back at the room, you said something about being a mercenary. If you don't mind me asking, what kind of work did you do?" Weiss asked in a curious tone

"Just some Grimm hunting missions and some bodyguard work. My old commander did a lot of the dangerous stuff though. In a way this is just like a bodyguard assignment now that I think about it." Bullet told Weiss

"What do you mean?" Weiss responded in a slightly curious tone

"No doubt you've gotten a lot of attention because of you're a Schnee right? Well I think that one of the benefits of me being with you is to make sure that your protected." Bullet said in a calm tone

"I appreciate the concern, but I can handle myself Bullet." Weiss said

"I'm sure you can, but there's no problem with knowing there's someone who will have your back." Bullet told Weiss remembering what happened when she went after Torchwick

 **(The Downtown of Vale)**

"Oh man this is so exciting, we're actually doing technically unofficial Huntsman work. Just think, Jubei's own apprentice, and me a Huntress in training who stopped a robbery working together to protect Vale." Ruby said in an excited tone while looking at her scroll

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that your more excited for this than anyone else." Ragna said seeing Ruby's attitude

"How can I not be excited, I know that we're doing this mainly to help Vale and Blake. But I've wanted to be a Huntress ever since I was a little girl. The chance to do some good for the Kingdom and get the chance to do things like a Huntress makes me happy." Ruby said maintaining her excited tone

"Well at least I know that you won't let the pressure get to you." Ragna said while thinking about a few things

"Say Ragna, what made you decide to be a Huntsman?" Ruby asked Ragna

"Well it's kind of like this, I've got power and I want to put it to good use. Travelling with my master gave a better idea to how I want to use my power. I know that I can typically be seen as a guy who has no sense of direction or purpose in my life. But putting my skills and abilities to good use is much better than the alternative. The alternative is me doing nothing with my power." Ragna told Ruby

"That's impressive Ragna, but I noticed that you have a tendency to break the rules. I'm not trying to judge, but what's up with that?" Ruby asked in a curious tone

"Let's just say that there are a few things about the law that I tend to disagree with. Like how the council tends to make laws and regulations that benefits their own Kingdoms and interests, and not the people who live in the Kingdoms." Ragna said while remembering Rachel's warning and that image of the girl wanting to die

"You know, let's check the map to see how much farther we have to go. Thank goodness Bullet sent us the coordinates on our scrolls." Ruby said quickly changing the subject. As the both of them were walking, Ruby bumped into someone when neither her or Ragna were paying attention to where they are going. The person they bumped into didn't look injured and wasn't knocked over. When Ruby took a better look, she saw that it was Penny.

"Penny, it's so good to see you again. I was worried about you when you disappeared from the docks. Did something happen, is everything OK?" Ruby asked in a concerned tone

"I don't know what you're talking about." Penny said before she hiccupped

"This girl is suspicious, who is she Ruby?" Ragna asked while mentally on his guard

"Don't worry Ragna, this girl's name is Penny Polendina and she's my friend from Atlus. Penny this is my other friend, classmate, and fellow team leader Ragna or as he likes to be called Ragna the Bloodedge." Ruby said introducing Ragna and Penny to each other

"You're from Atlus, I hope you don't act all snobbish and stuck up like Weiss." Ragna said maintaining his caution and guard

"Well I will do the best I can to be pleasant company. But I still don't know who you are." Penny said before she hiccupped again

"Penny, I'm your friend so please talk to me. The people we fought at the Docks, we think their up to something terrible. If you know something, then please tell us." Ruby told Penny while looking at her with a pleading look

"It's not a good idea to talk here, I have to go down to the lower sections so it will be safe there." Penny told Ruby

"Me and Ragna are going down to the lower sections too. This is great, it won't be too out of our way and we can talk freely." Ruby told Penny before the small group continued to their planned destination.

 **(Team RJNN's dorm room)**

Jin has always been focused on a handful of things ever since coming to Beacon. The first thing is studying diligently so he can keep his grades up. The second thing is being able to beat his brother and prove that he's stronger. The third and final thing is to learn as much as he can about being the ideal Huntsman and maintaining order. Though a few things have happened recently that has gotten Jin's personal attention. The first major thing is that his weapon has been acting strangely.

The second thing is that he has figured out that Blake has some type of connection to the White Fang. The fact that Jin can't prove anything and that she hasn't done anything to hurt someone, is what's preventing Jin from taking drastic actions. Recently however, Jin has been getting a strange feeling that there is another powerful presence nearby. Part of Jin wants to dismiss it and consider it part of the abnormal nature of his aura weapon. However, he knows full well that there is a lot that he doesn't know and he needs to be prepared for anything.

"What is going on with Yukianesa, did something happen recently that I need to be aware of?" Jin asked himself while he was studying. After a few minutes have passed a knock had come at the door. When Jin noticed the knock, he went to answer it since there is nobody else in the room. When he opened the door, he saw that it was Jaune who was at the door.

"Hey Jin, it's a nice day today isn't it?" Jaune asked in a nervous tone (while getting a death glare from Jin)

"Jaune, I hope you didn't come here to tell me about the weather in order to waste my time?" Jin asked Jaune in a slightly frustrated tone

"Well no, it's just that I was wondering if you wanted to play the Remnant board game with me, Amane, and Kagura?" Jaune asked Jin while holding the board game

"First, why in the world would I play a game with you? Second, why go out of your way to invite me when you should be studying or improving your skills? Didn't you remember my warning, I know I told Pyrrha my concerns." Jin told Jaune maintaining his patience

"Well I just think that we got off to a bit of a rough start and we should start over since it's the new semester. Besides, you didn't blackmail me or treat me as badly as Cardin did, so I thought that maybe we could be friends. I mean, you know my secret and the fact that you're not throwing it in my face shows that there is a small . . . erm very slim chance that we could become best buds." Jaune said in a nervous tone to Jin

"Your time would be much better off training or studying. Isn't Pyrrha supposed to be helping you train?" Jin asked

"Well we're taking a break from training today and I still have the board game from yesterday since Ruby lent it to me again. I played with my team yesterday and I wanted this to be a chance for us guys to hang out. I tried to ask Ruby if she wanted to play today, but I saw her and her team go out to Vale along with Sun, Neptune, Bullet, and you brother Ragna." Jaune said but didn't notice that Jin's reaction to hearing that the small group was going out into Vale

"Jaune, when you borrowed the board game from Ruby, did she say anything out of the ordinary?" Jin asked in a slightly curious tone

"Well, she said that she's not going to be using it for a while. I think it might be because they planned on going out. But I thought that it would be just her team but not with the other four people." Jaune told Jin

"Jaune, do you remember seeing anyone from team RWBY getting supplies of any kind?" Jin asked in a slightly more frustrated tone

"Well I did a couple of times in the last few days but I didn't think much of it. What's with all the questions Jin?" Jaune asked in a concerned tone

"If there with my moronic brother then I have a right to be concerned." Jin swiftly responded

"Oh I understand, Pyrrha is always worried about where I'm going and wants to go with me whenever I go out into Vale. Noel does the same thing as well for some reason." Jaune said (still oblivious to their feelings for him)

"Those idiots, to think they would do something like this." Jin thought to himself before he brought out his scroll

"Jaune let me see your scroll." Jin said after he pulled out his scroll

"Sure, is there something wrong?" Jaune asked before he did as Jin asked

"I'd prefer to avoid this but I don't have a choice. I'm giving you my scroll number, call me at midnight tonight. If I don't contact you one hour after you call me at midnight, then get one of the professor's and assume the worst. I need to go and take care of something before Ragna and the others do something stupid." Jin said after he put his scroll number into Jaune's scroll and before he ran out past Jaune and into the hallway

"What was that about?" Jaune wondered before he looked at his scroll and saw that Jin gave him his scroll number

"To think that they would go and investigate on their own like this. They don't know it but they're in way over their heads. I have to stop them before it's too late." Jin said as he was running past various students hoping to stop the team RWBY and their friends

 **(The Lower sections of Vale)**

It has taken Ragna, Ruby, and Penny a couple of hours to get to where they wanted to go in the lower sections of Vale. During the whole trip, the three of them stayed silent exchanging no words except the occasional look. Ragna is still cautious of Penny and the fact that she's acting secretive isn't making things any easier. Ruby is concerned for her friend and is wondering why Penny is acting so strange. For now she figured that they should get to their planned destination where Ruby and Ragna will get answers. After a few minutes have passed, Penny was the first to speak.

"Alright Ruby, since we're here it's safe for me to talk." Penny told Ruby

"That's great, but why here Penny?" Ruby asked maintaining her concerned tone

"Well for starters, I need to be away from places that Atlus personnel might be listening in from. Also, General Ironwood asked me to come to this part of Vale and look into something for him." Penny answered

"Do you think it's the White Fang?" Ruby asked

"No, I don't know where the White Fang is, but I do know that people have been disappearing from here. The people that do comeback have their aura drained so badly that it takes weeks for them to recover. The General and my dad want me to look into it and report to them what I find. Since they have a lot of confidence in my abilities." Penny explained to Ruby and Ragna

"Penny right I have to ask, do you trust General Ironwood?" Ragna asked while having a hidden ominous tone

"Yes I do Ragna, I know that he can come off as a bit intimidating. But he is only doing what he thinks is right for Remnant." Penny answered in a humble tone

"Then what the hell is he thinking bringing those airships to the Kingdom the way he did? Is there something going on that we should know about?" Ragna asked in a slightly irritated tone

"I don't know, but I think that it's because of the increased White Fang attacks." Penny answered

"You see Ragna, General Ironwood just wants to help protect us." Ruby said defending Penny

"Hmm I know there's more to it. But I can't look suspicious, or else it will come back to bite me." Ragna thought before he asked Penny another question

"One more thing I know that it's unlikely, but have you heard of something called the Murakumo Labs?" Ragna asked remembering what Rachel told him

"Where did you hear that name from?" Penny asked giving Ragna a concerned and focused look

"I heard it while I was out exploring Vale a few days ago. Some people kept talking about it and I got curious about what it is." Ragna lied wanting to avoid suspicion

"Well I don't know much, the only thing I know for sure is that the General and my dad hates those labs." Penny answered but hiccupped causing Ragna to be slightly suspicious

"Thanks, I think I have a good idea as to what they are then." Ragna said in a grateful tone but now suspicious of Penny and Ironwood

"Well it looks like there aren't any White Fang members here. Either they disappeared to, or they all left, lets get out of here." Ruby said before the small group made their way to leave. Before they went too far they all heard squirming sounds coming from different directions. All of them armed themselves with their weapons waiting for something to appear.

"Looks like we'll find out what's been creeping around here." Ruby said while she was actively looking around. A few seconds have passed a the three of them heard small drips behind them. When they heard this they all jumped back and looked to see the source and saw drops of black ooze. The drops kept increasing and a few seconds later, a large black blob had dropped down from above. The black blob started to stand up and a face was formed.

"OK now what is that? It looks like a new type of Grimm." Ruby said while looking at the faced ooze

"I . . . se… th. ..wer of t.. Gr… Aura an. I.. in t.. pr….e o. th. sil… eye. wa… If I ab…. then m. kn… will. Inc…. alo.. wit. m. pow… Eheheheheh." Arakune muttered while getting concerned and focused look from Ruby, Ragna, and Penny

"It looks like it's trying to speak." Ruby said before Arakune jumped towards them and attacked them.

Ruby was able to jump back and transformed Crescent Rose into its gun form and fired at Arakune. The shots did nothing since the bullets were knocked off of him When Arakune hardened its body. Ragna did something different and attacked Arakune with his sword. Unfortunately, Arakune blocked Ragna's sword attack by hardening its body like earlier. After it's body was hardened, Arakune extended a part of its body and hit Ragna across the face. After hitting Ragna, Arakune tried to get to Ragna to consume him Fortunately, Penny attacked Arakune and stopped it from reaching Ragna.

"Yo.. a mach… th.. is capa… of us… aura. Yo.. a very inter… find. Ahahahaha." Arakune muttered before it tried to attack Penny.

Penny has managed to dodge each of Arakune's attacks. After dodging a few attacks, Penny used her swords to attack Arakune. Each attack had managed to hit Arakune, but it had hardened its body and the blade was knocked back as a result. After Penny's attack was knocked back, Arakune extended a bone like hand and managed to hit Penny. After getting hit, a ring of dark energy was around Penny and several insects moved towards her. Penny transformed her swords into guns and started to shoot at the insects. She managed to hit some of the insects, but eventually some of them started to reach Penny.

Ruby didn't get the chance to help Penny get the insects off of her. Because, Arakune moved quickly towards her and tried to attack her with a skeletal arm. Seeing the attack coming, Ruby quickly used her scythe to block the attack. She then fired her scythe at Arakune since it was so close. The shot not only hit Arakune, but it also pushed Ruby away from it. Ragna saw an attack opening and decided to attack Arakune. Before Ragna got close, Arakune blasted a small red mist at Ragna. After getting hit with the ed mist, a ring of energy was around Ragna and a large swarm of insects assaulted Ragna. While the insects were swarming Ragna, Arakune shook for a few seconds before becoming invisible.

"Where did he go?" Ruby asked while looking around

"I don't know, but these insects are absorbing my aura." Ragna said trying to get the insects off

"Penny how are you feeling?" Ruby asked while looking for Arakune

"I'm still combat ready Ruby, but these bugs are a problem if left lone for too long." Penny said after she got some bugs off of her

The small group of three were looking around diligently waiting to find some sign of Arakune. After a few seconds, the ring had disappeared but Ranga's and Penny's aura has already been drained. The good news is that it wasn't a lot, the bad news though is that it was a lot for Arakune. While the small group was looking, they heard a liquid like substance near them. Before they could respond, Arakune suddenly appeared and attacked them. The three of them weren't knocked back far, but the ring appeared around them and the bugs soon followed.

"This creature needs to be dealt with quickly." Penny said before she spun all of her swords in a circular motion

After the swords were spun, a small sphere of energy was formed and immediately after that, a strong blast of energy was sent towards Arakune. The strange creature responded by changing forms and after a brief moment made an energy blast of its own, but this time it was of dark energy. The two energy blasts collided with each other and for a few seconds there was a power struggle. Ragna decided to help Penny by releasing his seal and sent an aura stream at the collided beams. A small explosion followed and this time everyone was knocked back. When the smoke cleared they, all saw Arakune shaking greatly as if it's been greatly injured.

" a .ot .f str… .rom t.. expl…. Ne.. t. esc… in order t. rec…" Arakune muted before it crawled away

"Let's get it before it . . . ." Ruby said before she stopped after seeing Penny enveloped in electricity.

"Ruby, is there something wrong?" Penny said before she briefly looked at herself. When she did so, she saw that she was cackling electricity

"Oh um, this will be hard to explain." Penny said in a nervous tone

"You two recover, I'll go and finish that thing off." Ragna said before he ran towards Arakune. Ragna ran quickly towards Arakune as it was getting away. Arakune brought out its skeleton arms and moved faster. After a moment though it had gotten to a wall. Ragna was getting closer to Arakune and once he got close enough, he jumped forward to slash at the creature. What happened next surprised Ragna, because Arakune utilized its liquid substance and went inside the small hole that was in the wall.

"Damn it got away." Ragna said before he went back to the girls

"Penny, is everything OK?" Ruby asked in a concerned tone

"I'm fine Ruby, its just that I'm not like a lot of other people." Penny said in a slightly sad tone

"What do you mean by that?" Ragna said when he got closer to the girls

"Well it's just that, most people are born. In my case I was made, I'm the world's ever first synthetic person capable of generating aura. My father and Mr. Ironwood wanted to keep it a secret and have me protected. I may look real, but I'm not. I'm a robot Ruby and Ragna." Penny said before Ruby grabbed her hands in support

"You are real Penny, whether you have nuts and bolts or squishy body parts makes no difference. You have a soul Penny, and that's all that really matters." Ruby said to Penny

"Yeah, your origin doesn't matter Penny. The only thing I care about is the things you do now and so far you're not bad. Considering how most people tend to react to people that are different from them, I see why you would want to keep it a secret." Ragna said comforting Penny

"Thank you, both of you. I'm really glad that we met each other and that we are really good friends." Penny said shaking both Ruby's and Ragna's hand

"It's no problem Penny." Ruby said

"Yeah, so would you let go of my hand? You're a lot stronger than you look." Ragna said causing Penny to let go of their hands

"I do see why your father wanted to protect you." Ruby told Penny not bothered by what she's learned

"My father is very nice and protective of me. He's the one who built me and Mr. Ironwood helped him." Penny said in a happy and proud tone

"You mean the General, is that why we couldn't talk in public earlier?" Ruby asked Penny

"Yes that's part of it, you see one day it will be my job to save the world. That's why my dad let me come to the Vytal festival and participate in the tournament. Which is also why I was sent to come here and look into the disappearances, so I can get some experience." Penny told Ruby while Ragna was listening as well

"Wait, isn't it a time of peace?" Ruby asked Penny

"Mr. Ironwood said something different Ruby. Oh and Ragna, I'm sorry but I was hiding things from you as well. I know a few things about the Murakumo labs, but it isn't much." Penny told Ragna

"Just tell me what you can, it will be enough for me." Ragna said

"The Murakumo labs are places that does a lot of experiments with aura. Though from what my father and Mr. Ironwood told me, they did a lot of awful things. I tried to ask, but they wouldn't tell me what goes on in those labs." Penny told Ragna

"I see." Ragna said to Penny

"So what did that person experience in the Murakumo lab? Could the voice I heard be Nu's, and it looks like the General is hiding a few things. Penny and Ruby may be able to trust him, but I can't." Ragna thought to himself

"Let's get out of here everyone, it won't do us any good staying in a place like this for too long." Ruby said before she led the way for them to leave

"I agree Ruby, oh and please don't tell anyone my secret you two." Penny said pleading with Ruby and Ragna

"Don't worry Penny, I'll keep your secret." Ruby said in a proud tone

"I'll keep my mouth shut Penny, I know why you would want to keep this a secret." Ragna told Penny as they were leaving

 **(White Fang recruitment spot)**

The search for the White Fang recruitment location took a little bit more time than anticipated but Blake and Sun found it. When they entered, they had to wear the Grimm mask disguise to not only blend into the crowd of new recruits. But also because of the White Fang's symbolic reason for wearing the mask. When the Faunus duo made it to the recruitment they saw a large variety of Faunus.

"Wow, looks like a big turnout." Sun commented to Blake

"Hopefully we'll be able to learn something here." Blake responded in a low tone while they were among the Faunus

"Thank you all for coming, for the ones who are joining us for the first time. Allow me to introduce a special comrade who will make our ambitions a reality. He is a crucial key to bringing us all that we have fought for." The lieutenant of the White Fang said before Roman Torchwick came to the stage to a lot of boos and jeers

"Thank you, thank you! all of you are too kind, please hold your applause and admiration for me." Roman said in a sarcastic tone taking all the disdain from the crowd with pride and touches of sarcasm

"What's Roman doing here?" Blake whispered to Sun

"Now, let me tell you all something. Us humans are the worst, I mean you've all seen those awful news reports of me. I can excuse them for not getting my good side, but they act as if I'm the worst person out there." Roman said to the crowd before he continued

"Now I understand that all of you would like to see us awful humans locked away, or better yet killed. Well I'm here to tell you that we have a common enemy so please keep that in mind before the claws or fangs come out." Roman told the crowd

"This should be interesting." Sun commented to Blake

"Now our common enemy are the awful people that runs these Kingdoms. The ones that run the government, the military, even the schools. They are the ones who are responsible for our current predicament. They all demand order from us, yet they do nothing when the injustices effect our lives and ruins us. Am I right everyone?" Roman told the crowd causing a good number of them to cheer him on before he continued

"All of them knows a great deal of comfort while they look down on us. Well I think it's about time to knock all of them off the high horse they love spouting the law and order nonsense from!" Roman yelled out getting a lot more cheers from the audience

"Fortunately for all of you, I'm pretty good with knocking people off of their high horse. No offense to any horse Faunus in the room. Now let me show you all the tool that will aid all of us." Roman said as he snapped his fingers causing the curtain to drop revealing a giant robot

"These are supposed to be Atlus's newest line of defense to fight against the scary things in the world. Thanks to my employer, we were able to get our hands on these things before they reached the shelves. With these, we'll be able to gain a foothold against the awful people that are making our lives miserable." Roman told the crowd before getting a lot more cheers than earlier

"Before all of you give me a standing ovation, I must tell you all that there is a lot more you all should know." Roman said surprising some of the crowd

"What could top this?" Sun asked Blake in a low tone

"I don't know, but it could be anything." Blake answered in a low tone as well

"Now I know that we all have a strong dislike for traitors. Well allow me to introduce you all to a traitor to the Faunus." Roman said before he used his scroll to pull up a large holographic image of a cat Faunus wearing an orange coat

"This is Jubei, or as many of you know him as "The cat-lotus" one of the six legendary heroes. Now you all would think that he would take bold actions against the nasty government for the terrible treatment against the Faunus. I mean it's like he oh I don't know saved the world from a deadly force of nature. But this cat did nothing and let all of you suffer. Well I'm here to tell you all that there is a way to bring Jubei to the rightful side. Because I've recently learned something interesting. Jubei one of the six legendary heroes is here in Vale." Roman announced getting a loud cheer from the audience

"Wait, the legendary Jubei himself is here in Vale?" Sun asked in a surprised tone

"I'm more surprised than you are Sun." Blake said listening intensely

"I know that he's very powerful, but we have something that can let us deal with Jubei and tip the scales in a favor in a larger way. COME ON DOWN!" Roman yelled causing a large muscular man with blue hair to walk towards the stage sending a chill down through the body of the entire audience

"Having a giant pilotable robot is good. But having a man who can make veteran Huntsman shiver in fear is even better. This man has been in service of the military, and because he enjoys a lot of his work they decided to lock him up and destroy the key after throwing it away. Well now he's back and he is fighting the good fight, our fight. I INTRODUCE YOU ALL TO THE MAD DOG AZRAEL!" Roman said introducing Arael to the crowd before the both of them left the stage

"You really know how to rile up a crowd." Azrael said

"What can I say, motivating a crowd is what I do best as a master criminal." Roman said to Azrael

"Well you might want to look over the crowd. Because I noticed that a couple of them aren't as into your speech as everyone else." Azrael told Roman causing him to look over the crowd. When Roman looked further, he was able to recognize Blake and Sun from the docks.

"You've got to be kidding me, I am not in the mood to deal with meddling kids again." Roman said when he spotted Blake and Sun

"Blake he sees us, we have to get out of here pronto." Sun said in a slightly panicked tone

"I'm trying to think of a way for us to escape Sun, but if Azrael is as strong as Roman says then it makes things a lot more complicated. This has to be done right, or else we'll be dead before we even reach the door." Blake said as she was trying to think of a plan for her and Sun to escape Roman and the Mad Dog Azrael.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Jumping ahead for a bit, the next chapter will have the fight against the robot and also against the Mad Dog Azrael himself. The ending will be different from the main canon and I will explain why I decided on the investigation ending of this story in the author's note of the next chapter.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	27. Chapter 27 The investigation pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) A fair heads up about the contents of this chapter. There are going to be some intense levels of violence. I know that there might be some people out there who could be uncomfortable with high levels of violence in some stories, so I wanted to give a heads up. Another thing, is that the violence in this chapter will be a taste of things to expect in the volume 3 portion of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 27 The investigation pt 2

 **(White Fang Recruitment spot)**

Seeing her current surroundings, Blake did not like what she sees in terms of potential obstacles. Behind her and Sun, there was a high number of White Fang members both new and old. In front of her, there was Roman Torchwick and Azrael, she had dealt with Roman before. But Azrael is a whole different story altogether, if he's as strong as Roman is making him out to be, then the whole situation had just become a whole lot more dangerous. After looking around for a bit, Blake has noticed a breaker box and has quickly gotten an idea.

"We're able to see in the dark, but Roman and Azrael cannot." Blake said before she shot the breaker box. After Blake shot the breaker box, the power in the warehouse went off and most of the people inside had started to panic. Roman though was frustrated at the fact that he has to deal with Blake and Sun again. Azrael on the other hand had remained calm about the situation and observed the both of them carefully.

"Hmm, lets see what they can do." Azrael said as he was watching the two of them. Blake and Sun had used their night vision to navigate through the crowd trying to get to a window. Before the both of them got too close, the briefly turned around and noticed Roman getting inside the mech suit that was presented to everyone.

"HE'S USING A MECH! THAT'S COMPLETELY UNFAIR!" Sun yelled while running with Blake

"Stay calm Sun, we still have speed." Blake responded before seeing a window.

"Sun I see a window, we have to jump through it." Blake said before she jumped through the window with Sun following

After Blake and Sun jumped through the window, they landed on their feet but they had to keep on running. It was fortunate that they did, because a few seconds later a large mech had busted through the wall and it was chasing the Faunus duo with Roman piloting it. While the duo were still being chased, Blake tried to shoot at it with her weapon. The shots had no effect and the both of them continued running.

"We're not too far away from the highway, let's get there. We'll have a better chance at getting away while he's dealing with the cars!" Blake told Sun

"Got it, in the meantime I'll call the others. Hopefully they can get to us in time." Sun said as him and Blake were using their scrolls

 **(Outside of Junior's Club)**

It didn't take Yang and Neptune too long to get to Junior's Club. Though what caught the blue haired student off guard is the high level of hostility that was facing Yang. After an appearance from Junior, the hostilities stopped and Yang proceeded to gather information. Though Junior did tell Yang a few things, it wasn't anything that could be useful.

"Well that was a big waste of time." Yang stated as she was getting on her motorcycle

"At least we learned a few things, like for example some of Junior's men haven't been coming back from Roman." Neptune said in an optimistic tone as he was getting on the bike with Yang

"True, but we don't know what they were hired for. Which just gives us more questions than answers." Yang said as she was driving off with Neptune. After a few seconds, her scroll started to ring. After seeing this, Yang decided to answer the call

"What's up?" Yang said

"We were seen by Roman and he's using a mech against us. We're running away as fast as we can, but we can't handle this thing alone. We need some help!" Blake yelled over the scroll while her and Sun were being chased

"Hang on tight Neptune." Yang said before she sped up on her bike with Neptune han ging on

 **(The Upper sctions of Vale)**

After fighting the strange creature, Ruby, Ragna, and Penny spent a couple of hours getting back to the higher sections of Vale. Ragna is still deep in thought about the creature they fought and what he learned about the Murakumo labs. If it really was Nu's voice he heard that wished for death. Then what kind of experiences did Nu have for her to want death. While Ragna was deep in thought, Ruby noticed this and had a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Ragna, are you OK?" Ruby asked in a concerned tone

"Huh, oh yeah Ruby, I'm fine." Ragna answered Ruby but wasn't able to convince her

"Are you sure, you look like your irritated about something." Ruby responded

"You know Ragna my friend, I was concerned about something too. But I found out earlier today that talking about my concerns and troubles with trusted friends makes me feel a lot better." Penny told Ragna in an optimistic tone

"She's right Ragna, so is there something you want to tell us?" Ruby said in a concerned tone

Ragna was tempted to tell Ruby about his concerns regarding the things he's learned recently. He wanted to tell her about his encounter with Rachel, his fight against Nu, the voice he heard after he absorbed a portion of Nu's aura, and the fact that he has half of the Grimm Aura. However, Ragna also knows that he doesn't know or understand the full story of what's happening. If Ragna told Ruby and Penny everything, then they will decide to do something and either tell someone or take actions themselves. Which could unintentionally make the situation worse.

"I'm just concerned about whether or not the others made any progress." Ragna told Ruby lying about his concerns and thoughts

"Oh is that it, well I'm sure that their all doing fine." Ruby said in an optimistic tone

"I SEE HER!" A male voice had yelled out that had gotten the trio's attention

Uh Oh, it's the people from Atlus, I think that they've been looking for me." Penny said in an obvious tone

"What do you think we should do?" Ruby asked in a concerned tone

"Ruby, Ragna, I appreciate that your concerned for me, but I have to go back. If they see me with you two, then the both of you might be asked all sorts of questions. I wish I can help you two, but it seems that my hands are tied." Penny said in a concerned tone

"But we can't just leave her with them, Ragna do you have any ideas?" Ruby asked maintaining her concerned tone

"I hate to say it but we have to trust Penny with this. She knows who they are and it's not like she's defenseless." Ragna told Ruby reluctantly agreeing with Penny

"Well I suppose your right Ragna." Ruby said reluctantly agreeing with Ragna

"I'm glad you both understand, don't worry I'm confident that we'll see each other again." Penny said before she pushed the both of them far away from her. After Penny pushed Ragna and Ruby away, the men in suits managed to catch up to Penny, not seeing the people she was accompanied with.

"Penny, why didn't you contact anyone when it got this late? Also, where were those people that were with you earlier?" One of the suited men asked

"I lost signal on my scroll when I got to the lower sections. Also the people that were with me were helping me find my way because I got lost. The creature got away unfortunately, but it was properly dealt with." Penny said before she started to have the hiccups again. After Penny hiccupped for a few seconds, one of the men in the suits took a deep breath

"Look Penny, your father and the General is just worried about you. Well, you were able to fight the creature at least. Once we get back, you'll have to write a report on the creature so we can be prepared to deal with it in the future." One of the men in suits said before everyone walked away, including Penny

"Those guys are a bit gullible huh?" Ruby said overhearing the conversation

"At least we don't have to worry about them looking for us." Ragna told Ruby, a few moments after they left. Ragna's scroll started to ring. After it ringed they both answered

"Ragna, is Ruby with you?" Sun asked while sounding like he's doing a lot of ohysical activity

"Yeah, she's here with me right now." Ragna answered

"Good, the both of you need to get to the highway roads. We're being chased by a mech Roman is piloting and I don't know how long we can keep up the chase." Sun said over the scroll in a panicked tone

"A chance to fight a mech, WE ARE SO THERE!" Ruby said in an excited tone after overhearing the conversation. Before she used her semblance to get to the highway roads at an incredible speed.

"A mech is hard to miss, so I'm sure she'll be able to find you guys. I get there soon myself." Ragna said before he ran to where the action is.

 **(CCT Tower)**

"You certainly took you time." Bullet said after Weiss stepped out of the tower

"There was a lot of information to go through. I didn't think I would be there until nightfall, but I was able to get results." Weiss responded to Bullet's comment

"So did you learn anything?" Bullet asked Weiss

"I've learned a few things about some of the various dust robberies. Once all of us meet up, we'll be able to talk about it and think about what to do next." Weiss told Bullet as the both of them were walking. After a few minutes, Weiss's Scroll started to ring and when she answered

"Weiss, me and Sun are being chased by Roman piloting a mech. We need you and Bullet to get to us quickly. We're near the highway and I don't know how long we can keep this chase up. Me and Sun called the others but we don't know how soon they'll be able to get here." Blake said before hanging up quickly

"They need our help let's go." Weiss said before her and Bullet made they started running to help Blake and Sun

 **(The Highway of Vale)**

It has been a few minutes since both Blake and Sun called their friends and they have made it to the highway. The good news was that the Faunus duo still have a good deal of energy to keep going. The bad news is that Roman was still piloting the mech and he's hot on their tails (no pun intended).

After spending a few seconds jumping un various moving cars, Blake decided to use her weapon and shoot at the cockpit of the mech. As expected, it didn't do any damage but it did slightly slow it down. Sun then decided to use his semblance and summoned his clones, the clones were then sent to stop the mech from moving further. Each of the clones had grabbed the mech's leg and was able to stop it for a few moments. Unfortunately, it did not take much time or effort for Roman to use the mech and knock away Sun's clones. After the clones were knocked away, Roman continued to pursue the duo but this time at a greater speed. Before Roman got too close, several shots had hit its back and when Roman turned to look he saw Neptune shooting from Yang's motorcycle.

"Get me closer, I have an idea!" Neptune yelled with Yang doing as she asked

Once Yang got Neptune close, he jumped off of her bike and dived towards the mech's back. As Neptune was getting closer, he changed his rifle into its trident form and stabbed the back of the mech with it. After the mech was stabbed, it rapidly moved trying to shake Neptune off. After a few seconds, Neptune was shaken off and had bounced off of a moving car. Before he went too far, a glyph was used to prevent Neptune from getting off the car thus saving him.

"Thanks a lot Wess!" Neptune yelled after seeing Weiss with Bullet

Seeing, Weiss and recognizing Bullet had angered Roman and he proceeded to grab several cars that were driving and threw them at the two girls. Seeing the cars, Bullet proceeded to blast each car with her left gauntlet to knock it away. But she held back enough power to make sure the people inside didn't die from the attack.

"Weiss, can you use your glyph to stop one of its legs?" Bullet asked while combining both of her gauntlet pieces

"Yeah but I doubt it'll last for too long." Weiss answered

"It'll last long enough for me, trap it I have an idea." Bullet said causing Weiss to do what Bullet suggested and used her glyph to stop one of the mechs legs

After Weiss's glyph stopped its leg, Bullet proceeded charge towards Roman at full speed with a great deal of force. Roman was struggling to get the mechs leg free, but a brief second after it finally got freed. Bullet managed to hit the leg with a lot of power and managed to trip over the mech. After the mech tripped over, Bullet followed up her attack and punched the mech in the torso, knocking it over the road to the lower highway section.

"THAT'S FOR LAST TIME TORCHWICK!" Bullet yelled before jumping down to the mech with Weiss, Blake, Sun, Neptune, and Yang soon following.

A few seconds after the mech fell to the lower highway, Ruby and Ragna arrived. The both of them saw everyone else at the lower highway and ran towards them. Roman noticed the red duo and swung the mechs arm at the both of them. Ruby launched herself into the air using her scythe to dodge the attack. While Ragna used his strength to knock the arm away from him. After a brief moment, Ruby and Ragna made it to the rest of the group.

"Looks like we arrived just in time." Ruby told everyone

"That mech can take some punishment, anyone have any ideas?" Bullet asked everyone

"It looks sturdy but it's also big. We can use its large size to our advantage." Ragna said after taking a quick look at the mech

"It's also not very fast, we just have to keep it busy while we find a weak point." Blake said to the group

"I bet that if we attack its joints then it'll slow down." Ragna said voicing what he sees of the mech

"Then all we have to do find a weak point and hit it hard. LET'S GO EVERYONE!" Ruby said in a confident tone before all of them charged at the current threat. Unknown to them, a lone and slim figure was watching the events from a large distance. The figure is Hazama and he is using his binoculars to see the events unfold.

"Let's see how our eager youth will be able to hand that big pile of machinery." Hazama said as he was watching

Roman decided to start things off by firing the mechs guns at the group. Bullet, Weiss, and Ragna stepped ahead and used their weapons to block the shots fired. Sun summoned his clones and the three of them ran towards the mech itself along with Blake and Neptune. When they made it to the mech, each of them tried to attack the legs of the mech trying to make it fall over like Bullet did earlier. It did no good, since Roman decided to launch missiles near his location. The missiles didn't hit the small group, but they did have to move back in order to avoid the missile barrage.

"FREEZERBURN!" Ruby yelled out her battle command

After hearing the battle command, Weiss froze a large portion of the ground. After the ground froze. Yang punched the frozen ground with a good deal of force and defrosted all of the ice with her heat based attack. As an added effect, the defrosted ice became a mist that covered the area and blocked the mechs sight, much to Roman's dismay. Roman activated the laser sights of the mech and constantly looked for everyone. After a brief second Bullet had hit the mechs left leg, while Ragna was able to hit the right. The double attack had staggered the mech but it didn't do much else. Roman then turned and spotted Ragna and proceeded to shoot him with the mech's machine gun. Reacting quickly, Ragna blocked the machine gun shots with his sword like he did earlier.

While Roman was busy with shooting at Ragna, Sun leapt onto the cockpit and tried to destroy it with his gun-chucks. The attacks did little damage, but it was enough to get Roman's attention. Roman tried to use the mechs hand to knock Sun off. Unfortunately for Roman, Blake and Weiss attack the back of the mech giving Sun a chance to jump off. Roman turned around and was able to see Blake and Weiss, Ruby was with them as well and she proceeded to fire at the Mech despite the shots having no effect.

"CHECKMATE!" Ruby yelled sending Weiss and Blake towards Roman.

Weiss and Blake had gotten close to the mech and proceeded to coordinate several attacks at the joints causing it to stagger a couple of times. Though the coordinated attacks were good, it wasn't enough to stop Roman, since he decided to use the machine guns and fire at both Weiss and Blake. The two girls skillfully dodged the shots while moving away from the Mech. Since the girls are at a distance, Roman proceeded to fire several rockets at Weiss and Blake.

Weiss proceeded to activate her glyphs beneath her and Blake after seeing the rockets. After the glyph was activated, Weiss jumped back a far distance and sent some energy to Blake. After Blake was hit with the energy, she was enveloped in a strong aura and felt revitalized. When the rockets got closed, Blake proceeded to slash at them and realized that Weiss was able to increase her movement speed greatly. After a few seconds, Blake was able to destroy all of the missiles, much to Roman's further chagrin.

"PINWHEEL!" Ruby yelled with a smirk on her face

After hearing the command, Blake threw her weapon part at Ruby that was connected to her sword by the ribbon. After grabbing the weapon part, Ruby used Crescent Rose to launch herself into the air and proceeded to spin in the air with her weapon. The result was a spinning red blade wheel and it was launched at the mech. The blade wheel had hit the mech at several places including the joints. After a few seconds, the mech started to have trouble moving and then Ruby stopped spinning and launched herself away from the mech.

Alright, time for the big finish, DOUBLE BOOM!" Ruby yelled while getting a confused look from everyone

"Oh right, Weiss use your glyph to launch Yang and Bullet at Roman." Ruby quickly explained

"Got it." The three girls said before Weiss formed a glyph beneath them

"Don't hold back." Yang told Bullet before she readied her aura and her attack

"Same to you." Bullet responded before she charged up her weapon

After a few seconds, both Yang and Bullet were enveloped in a strong and radiating aura. After the girl were enveloped in aura, the glyph beneath them stated to move faster and faster. This kept up until the mech made a move to attack. Before the mech can do anything, both Yang and Bullet leapt towards the mech and each of them landed a powerful punch. The attack was strong enough to knock the mech back a far distance and after a brief second the mech exploded. After the explosion, the mech had burn marks and scratches all over and Roman himself came out with a lot of soot over his coat.

"Damn, it'll take days to get all this dirt cleaned up." Roman said before he looked at the group of eight students ready to fight him further.

"Everyone, including you ice queen and you big red and little red. It's a pleasure as always, but I must get going." Roman said as Neo showed up beside Roman

"You're not getting away this time!" Bullet yelled with her and Yang leaping to punch Roman, only for the figures to shatter into glass. A second later, a ship showed up with Roman and Neo inside and started flying away.

Not again, well at least they're the ones running away." Bullet said getting Yang and Ruby's attention

"You fought Roman before Bullet?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, I looked for him because I wanted to prove myself. I got lucky and found him, but that pint-sized brat made capturing Roman harder. If Bang hadn't saved me I would've ended up dead. I could've done without him announcing himself though." Bullet told Ruby

"Wait he actually did that, that sounds cool and a bit cheesy." Ruby said in an impressed tone

"Looks like she made our plans fall apart." Weiss said getting a frustrated look from Yang and a snicker from Sun, Neptune, and Ruby

"There is a time and place for everything." Yang told Weiss

"So you're saying that it was the wrong time for it?" Weiss asked Yang

"No, that pun was just awful." Yang bluntly answered

"At least there was some thought behind that pun Yang. Unlike most of yours which is just plain obvious and bad." Bullet said defending Weiss

 **(Nearby Building)**

"Not bad students, but I wouldn't celebrate too soon if I were you. Because that's just the mini-boss. The main boss should be coming up soon, ooh I can't wait to see how they handle him." Hazama said while looking at the group through the binoculars

 **(The Highway road)**

"Well I'd say that this was an eventful day. We beat a giant mech, and had some fun. So overall I'd say this was a successful day." Sun said in an optimistic tone

"Your right Sun, oh and wait until I tell you guys about the strange creature me, Ragna, and Penny fought earlier today." Ruby said in an excited tone

"What strange creature?" Weiss asked before her and everyone else started to feel a surge of overwhelming fear except Ragna

"Hey, you guys feel that?" Neptune asked everyone

"Yeah, what is this? I feel afraid, more than I've been in my life." Blake said to everyone

"It's probably the person who's been watching us. COME ON OUT!" Ragna yelled out in a bold tone. After yelling out a large man jumped from a higher highway and landed on the road that the group was on. When the man rose up, Blake and Sun recognized the man as Azrael from the meeting

"I could've captured you guys earlier, but I wanted to see what you were capable of. From what I've seen, I'm impressed at the strength you guys have. This looks like a very sizable meal for me." Azrael said to the group

"Does anyone know who that guy is? I can't explain it but I get the feeling that he's really powerful." Ruby said while looking at the large man

"Roman introduced him as Azrael, but aside from that I don't know anything else." Blake said while on guard

"Wait Azrael, as in the Mad Dog Azrael?" Bullet said in a surprised tone while on guard as well

"Yeah, Roman did introduce him as the Mad Dog, do you know about him Bullet?" Sun asked

"My commander told me about him, he told me that Azrael is the one person NOBODY is to fight unless we are damn sure we can win." Bullet said to everyone

"Doesn't look like he'll give us that choice." Yang said before she started to rapidly fire at Azrael for a few seconds. After a few seconds have passed, there was a cloud of dust and dirt in the area. Once the dust cloud dissipated, Azrael was still standing and he didn't look injured or bothered by Yang's shots.

"Hey you, little girl with the scythe! That weapon looks familiar and so do your skills with that weapon, do you happen to know Qrow Branwen?" Azrael yelled out to Ruby

"He's my uncle, why do you care about that?" Ruby yelled out to Azrael

"I just want to imagine how much he'll cut loose when I kill someone he cares about. You look pretty skilled, so things should be interesting at least." Azrael said causing Yang to flair up with rage

"You will not kill my sister!" Yang said after her eyes turned red

"Oh, it looks like I get to fight both of his nieces, well then show me how strong you are and try to stop me. All of you were able to destroy that pile of metal, so all of you are at least capable." Azrael said causing Yang to leap towards Azrael and punch him in the face

The punch did nothing to Azrael, but Yang herself was knocked back a bit. Before Yang could do anything, Azrael quickly rushed up to Yang and kicked her in the side. After Azrael kicked Yang, Sun, Neptune and Blake, rushed Azrael and hit him at various locations on his body. Azrael didn't look bothered by the attack from the trio but instead looked bored. After a few seconds of blocking the attacks, Azrael stretched out both of his arms and sent a strong shockwave of aura. The shockwave pushed back the three students that were attacking him along with the others that was nearby.

Bullet was able to endure the shockwave, and used her gauntlet parts to boost herself towards Azrael. Once Bullet was able to hit Azrael, the Mad Dog held his ground and endured the attack. After enduring the attack, Azrael grabbed Bullets arm and threw her to the side with ease. After Azrael threw Bullet, Yang ran towards him and punched him in the face again. This time, Azrael's face had slightly moved and he looked at Yang.

"I see, your semblance makes you stronger every time you take a hit. But a power like that doesn't make you invincible. So the question is how much you can take before your body calls it quits." Azrael aide before he punched Yang in the stomach pushing her back near Bullet

"WHITEROSE!" Ruby yelled causing Weiss to summon several glyphs in front of the barrel of Ruby's gun

After the glyph appeared, Ruby fired several shots at Azrael and the shots were enhanced by Weiss's glyphs. The shots managed to hit Azrael and the locations that the shots hit started to freeze. Unfortunately, it proved ineffective because Azrael broke the ice and started walking towards them slowly in a mocking way. Before Azrael got closer, Weiss was able to summon a glyph beneath Azrael and his body was enveloped in a dark aura. Everyone noticed that Azrael's movements had slowed down and figured out what Weiss was doing.

"So this is the semblance of a Schnee that I've heard about. Good effort, but none of you ae ready for a beast like me." Azrael said before he punched the ground with a great deal of strength and managed to destroy Weiss's glyph.

"He's on a whole different level, we need a plan and fast." Weiss said in a slightly panicked tone

"Then let me deal with him, RESTRICTION RELEASE!" Ragna said before he started to rush Azrael

Once Ragna got close, he proceeded to slash at Azrael with a great deal of speed and strength. Azrael swung his arm and managed to hit Ragna knocking him back a moderate distant. Fortunately, Ragna wasn't knocked back too far and was still standing ready to keep fighting.

"Not bad, it looks like my fun will keep going after all." Azrael said in a satisfied tone

After standing his ground, Ragna launched a strong aura stream at Azrael. The Mad Dog managed to block the aura stream attack, but this gave Ragna a chance to leap towards Azrael and hit him with a strong downward attack. Azrael blocked the attack and punched Ragna in the chest which knocked him back a good distance. Ruby then decided to use her semblance and run around Azrael slashing at him continuously. After a few seconds, Azrael managed to grab Crescent Rose by the blade and didn't look injured by the blade of the scythe.

"Don't get in the way." Azrael said before he punched Ruby in the stomach and sent her flying a good distance

Ragna transformed his sword into its scythe form and swung at Azrael while moving to avoid a potential attack. Azrael felt some of the attacks but he was able to block most of Ragna's scythe attacks. Realizing that he was getting nowhere with this tactic, Ragna jumped back a good distance and changed Bloodedge back into its sword form.

"Don't tell me that's all you got." Azrael said in a confident and mocking tone

"Nah, I'm just getting started. BLOODEDGE!" Ragna yelled out before he started to have a strong surge of aura that was felt by everyone including Azrael. After the feeling disappeared, Ragna's sword started to glow red and black rapidly and Ragna felt a lot stronger than earlier.

"HAHAHAHAHA I knew you would make for a good fight. Alright we can really have some fun." Azrael said gleefully

"Looks like Ragna has a few tricks up his sleeves." Sun said after seeing Ragna get strengthened

"This level of power, it's unheard of." Weiss said as she was watching the whole thing

After Ragna's power boost, he ran towards Azrael at a blinding speed. After a brief second, Ragna suddenly appeared in front of Azrael and before the Mad Dog could do anything. Ragna delivered a powerful slash attack against Azrael. The swing of the sword attack was enveloped in a dark red aura and the attack was strong enough to stagger Azrael for a brief moment and Ragna followed up by slashing at Azrael again. This time though after Ragna landed the second slash attack, there was a large explosion of aura and it knocked Azrael back a good distance.

After knocking Azrael back, Ragna sent a large and powerful aura stream at Azrael. The aura stream attack hit Azrael, but he used his immense power to dissipate the aura stream attack and grabbed Ragna's sword before it hit him. Azrael responded by punching Ragna in the chest and sent him back a far distance. Ragna was able to regain his footing and quickly changed Bloodedge into its scythe form. After transforming his weapon, Ragna used a good deal of his strength to leap towards Azrael and delivered a strong downward slash attack against him. The scythe itself was enveloped in a dark red aura and when Ragna was making a swinging motion, it was like the claws of a beast making a move to strike its prey. Reacting quickly Azrael blocked the attack, and managed to kick Ragna away from him. Ragna was able to regain his footing again, but this time he had a bit more trouble doing so.

"Damn, it feels like this power is going to run out. It's the only thing giving me a chance against this guy. Good thing all of my injuries healed up, but I need to end this fight soon." Ragna thought before he started to general more of his aura

After Ragna generated more of his aura, he proceeded to charge towards Azrael and the two proceeded to fight against each other. Every time Ragna made a slash attack, Azrael parried the attack with his punches. A few moments later, Azrael decided to hold his ground and endure Ragna's attack. After enduring the attack, Azrael, proceeded to kick Ragna and hit him with a barrage of punches. The attack barrage was able to knock down Ragna for a moment, but he quickly recovered. After Ragna recovered from the attack, he quickly resumed his stance from earlier. Unfortunately, Ragna's sword Bloodedge stopped glowing red and black and the power boost he had earlier disappeared.

"NO, DAMN IT NO, NOT THIS SOON!" Ragna yelled in frustration realizing the loss in power. Before Ragna could do anything, Azrael appeared and grabbed Ragna by the neck and lifted him up.

"That power boost you have is gone, that's unacceptable. Use it, I refuse to let my fun end like this." Azrael said in an angry tone that has traces of disappointment

"Grr, don't think you've won." Ragna said while struggling to fight

"Looks like you need an adrenaline boost, don't worry I have the perfect way to give you adrenaline." Azrael said before he proceeded to slam Ragna on the ground of the road repeatedly, much to the shock of everyone watching

Ruby made a move to rush towards Azrael to attack him in order to free Ragna. Unfortunately, before Ruby got close, Azrael kicked Ruby away from him. Sun used his semblance to summon clones and sent them to Azrael with Sun himself following. Unfortunately, Azreal swung his arm and destroyed the clones once they got close. Sun managed to dodge the initial arm swing, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge Azrael's punch. Azrael managed to punch Sun in the face and sent him back to where Ruby and the others are. Neptune and Blake proceeded to fire at Azrael, but the shots did nothing except only to annoy the Mad Dog. Yang and Bullet, proceeded to rush Azrael and hit him in various spots in his body, Unfortunately, Azrael quickly managed to knock the girls back. By punching Bullet in the stomach, and kicking Yang at her side.

"Now where were we, ah yes that adrenaline boost." Azrael said in a sadistic tone before he proceeded to slam Ragna into the ground repeatedly.

Every time Ragna was slammed into the ground, the sound could be heard by everyone nearby. Each of the students were terrified at the type of monster that Azrael is and struggled to look. The students that wasn't afraid were trying hard to get up and help Ragna, but they were too injured to do so. After slamming Ragna into the ground for a few more seconds, Azrael threw Ragna like a ragdoll to where Ruby and the other students were. After landing Ragna struggled to get up but managed to do so. Unfortunately, Ragna's left arm and shoulder was very sore and throbbing with pain. He even had trouble holding his sword.

"You took a beating and you're still standing, not bad. Now bring that power out, I want the fun to resume, and I know you've still got some fight left in you, your aura hasn't even broken yet." Azrael said maintaining his sadistic tone

"Bring it on Mad Dog, I'm just getting started." Ragna said struggling to stand

"Your too injured to keep fighting, we have to go. We're in way over our heads against this guy." Ruby said before she looked at Azrael with fear in her eyes.

When Ruby looked around, she saw that her team and friends were either too afraid to do anything. Or are too injured to move and fight. After a few seconds, Azrael started to slowly walk towards the group. Before Azrael went too far, he noticed something coming from behind him and raised his arm in a defensive stance. After Azrael raised his arm, he blocked a barrage of ice blades that was aimed at him. A few seconds have passed and and the ice blade barrage had stopped. Before Azrael could do anything, a blue figure was riding a large ice sword towards Azrael. The figure jumped off the large ice blade and managed to hit Azrael with it. He also followed up by furiously slashing at Azrael all over his body and in a few seconds the Mad Dog was frozen all over in a large chunk of ice. When Ruby and Weiss saw who the figure was, they recognized him as Jin.

"All of us have to get out of here right now! Yukianesa's ice won't be able to hold him for long, he's too strong." Jin said before Azrael busted out of the ice

"That weapon looks and feels unique, if I didn't know any better I'd say it's an Aura Weapon." Azrael said in a mocking tone

"All of us have to create an exit route, judging from your injuries and fear in your eyes. I'd say that he's a lot stronger than he looks." Jin said while looking at Azrael

"You think I'm going to let you all get away." Azrael said before he jumped back and grabbed the ledge of the road. After Azrael grabbed the ledge, he used a good deal of his strength to destroy a good portion of the road much the everyone's horror.

"I wonder what will happen first, people driving off the bridge or the authorities getting here?" Azrael said in a bold tone

"Weiss, go to the broken portion of the bridge and repair it with your semblance and ice dust. It won't be a permanent fix, but it will get the message across and buy enough time for the authorities to get here. Yang, you and Bullet will help me keep him in that one spot. If we buy enough time for my idiot brother to heal. Then we can all escape after Weiss covers the bridge with ice. You two attack one side, and I'll attack the other side." Jin said before Weiss went to do what Jin said and Yang and Bullet helped Jin fight Azrael

Jin was the first to rush towards Azrael and proceeded to focus attacking on Azrael's legs. Each attack was able to freeze large portions of Azrael's legs and before the Mad Dog could bust his leg out of the ice. Yang and Bullet focused on attacking Azrael's face. The attacks didn't hurt Azrael too much, but with the build-up of power from both Yang and Bullet's semblance they were gradually hurting Azrael. Jin on the other hand attacked Azrael at a variety of locations on his body. If a spot on the body wasn't frozen to slow down Azrael's movements. Jin was using is semblance and sword skills to attack Azrael, with a gradual build up to injure the Mad Dog.

Azrael made several attempts to attack Jin, but the swordsman was too fast and agile to be given a direct hit. The main reason was that many portions of Azrael's body was frozen which decreased his movement speed. Every time Azrael broke a portion of the ice off, Jin managed to freeze him again and kept up the attacks. After a few more seconds, the trio had hit Azrael enough times for him to be staggered for a brief moment. After Azrael was staggered, Jin used his semblance to strengthen his sword and sent a powerful sword wave attack at Azrael. The attack landed and it also created a trail of ice that led towards the Mad Dog. After Azrael was hit, Jin used his semblance to manipulate the ice trail and create several large daggers and launched them towards Azrael hitting him further.

"Such skill and power." Ruby said impressed with what she's seen. A few seconds later, Ragna managed to stand up but still looked injured

"Didn't think my brother would come and help out. Guess this day is just full of surprises." Ragna said after he managed to stand up

"Looks like you recovered your strength, that's good now we can resume the fun." Azrael said before he destroyed all the ice that he was covered with. After Azrael destroyed the ice he was covered in, Jin quickly ran towards him, but before Jin could do anything, Azrael quickly grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up.

"But before I get to the fun, I need to break the ice." Azrael said before he lifted Jin up by his neck. After Azrael lifted Jin up, he smashed Jin's back against his knee breaking his aura and greatly damaging his spine. After Azrael's attack, he slammed Jin to the ground and kicked him towards Ruby and Ragna with a great deal of force. After a moment, Weiss turned around to see what happened and quickly realized what Azrael did.

"JIN!" Weiss yelled out and decided to go after Azrael after she repaired the bridge and created an ice wall.

When Weiss made a move to attack Azrael, she increased her attack speed and strength and managed to get close to him. Unfortunately, Azrael stepped to the side and kicked Weiss away from him. After kicking Weiss away, Azrael started to make his way to where the group was at. As Azrael was walking, Jin struggled to get up and fight. But the injury to his spine is too great and he couldn't do anything. Ragna on the other hand was able to stand, but he couldn't do anything since his right side was still in immense pain. Once Azrael got close he looked at everyone with a bored look on his face.

"Ruby, get everyone out of here. He's fixated on me, and I can still fight. If anyone asked just say that it's all my fault." Ragna said as he was struggling to stand up

"I'm not leaving you alone against that monster Ragna. I'll think of something, just give me a second." Ruby said but was having trouble believing her own words

Ruby wanted to move and attack Azrael, but the reality of the situation started to sink in and she realized that her and everyone else are in over their heads. Before Ruby realized it, Azrael raised his fist up and made a move to attack with a punch. When Azrael made the move to attack, she closed her eyes in anticipation for the attack. But a few seconds have passed and the attack didn't come. When Ruby opened her eyes, she saw a short figure wearing a yellow coat with his arm out blocking Azrael's punch with ease.

"JUBEI!" Ruby said in an excited tone getting everyone's attention

"Master, I'm surprised to see you here." Ragna said in a weakened tone

"Ruby, get everyone who can move and get out of here along with Ragna and Jin. You're going to have to help those two since they took a lot of punishment from this guy." Jubei said while he was looking at Azrael

"But Jubei, we can still help you fight. We got ourselves into this, let us have the chance to make this right." Ruby said pleading with Jubei to let her help

"Ruby, you, Ragna, Jin, and everyone else here are not ready for someone like him." Jubei said putting his foot down on the matter

"Well, the Cat-Lotus himself is challenging me to a fight. This night is the most fun I've had in years." Azrael said in a sadistic tone while maintaining his glee

"I know who you are, Mad Dog Azrael. I also have a few ideas as to how you got out of your prison. I don't know what you intend to do, but you're not harming these kids. You can either run or fight, but I reckon that it's not going to end well for you." Jubei said in a calm tone not intimidated by Azrael's power

"You think I'm going to let those kids get away, especially the white haired guy who gave me a good fight. Looks like I have to destroy another portion of this road." Azrael said before he jumped back a good distance and made a move to destroy the road further

Before Azrael could do anything, Jubei's eyes had glowed and a circle mark appeared on Azrael's arm. After the mark appeared, Jubei moved to the location of the circle mark at a blinding speed and reached Azrael's arm. Before Azrael could react, Jubei quickly slashed at Azrael's arm as he was jumping to the ground. The Mad Dog made a move to stomp on Jubei, but the Jubei himself quickly dodged Azrael's foot and slashed his leg at a furious speed. After enduring the slash assault by Jubei, Azrael made another attempt to attack Jubei. Fortunately, Jubei managed to block Azrael's punch with his hand a slashed at Azrael's fist before he jumped back a good distance.

"I admit that your strong Azrael, but you're fighting style is too simplistic. All I have to do is adjust to your speed and power, and I can deal with you easily." Jubei said in a calm tone that has years of experience behind his words

"He's good, this is the capabilities of one of the Six Heroes." Weiss said impressed with what she's seen

"Now I see why the White Fang wanted Jubei." Blake said in a low tone while making her way to Ruby along with the others.

"Your master is incredible Ragna." Ruby said while watching while still waiting for an opening to escape

"Hehehehehe, I knew you were good Jubei. So it looks like I have to adjust my speed." Azrael said before he quickly moved in front of Jubei after increasing his speed.

Once Azrael stood in front of Jubei, he made a move to punch him. Reacting quickly, Jubei managed to duck and dodge the attack. After Azrael's initial punch missed, he made a follow up attack against Jubei. The Cat-Lotus gracefully and quickly dodged the follow-up attacks and after dodging another attack, Jubei quickly slashed at Azrael and hit him with a strong kick which knocked him back a good distance. After Azrael was knocked back, he managed to send a shockwave towards Jubei and the rest of the students. Jubei remained calm and cut the shockwave attack with his swords. This action, as well as the enire fight impressed the students who were watching the whole thing.

"My master's Aura Weapon is called the Dream-Blade: Musashi. It has the power to cut things which can't normally be cut. Like for example a shockwave of aura." Ragna said after he recovered a good deal of his strength

"Hehehehe I haven't felt like this in a very long time. If this keeps up, I might have to remove one of my limiters." Azrael said which has gotten everyone's attention

"You mean he's still holding back!" Yang said in a shocked and surprised tone

"Yep, I created the limiters so that my fun during a fight would last longer. But against one of the Six Heroes, it looks like I can cut loose a bit more. ENCHANT DRUGANOV LEVEL 1 RELEASE!" Azrael said after getting a strong boost of aura. After getting the aura boost, Azrael dashed towards the group at an intense speed. Jubei did the same and managed to clash against the Mad Dog. As a result of the clash an explosion of aura occurred and after the light dissipated, neither Jubei or Azrael were found.

"Will Jubei be OK?" Ruby asked in a concerned tone

"It'll take more than that to kill him, don't worry he'll be alright. But we need to think of a plan to get out of here. If you guys want I can take the rap for this." Ragna said before Ruby had a somber look on her face

"Ragna, we don't have a choice. We have to call one of the professor's, there the only ones who are able to treat Jin's injuries." Ruby said before she looked at Jin

"I can still . . . AUGH." Jin said before he yelled in pain due to what happened with his spine

"Come on, surely we can think of a way to treat Jin." Blake said in a pleading tone

"I don't like it either, but Ruby's right. We don't know how badly Jin is injured and for all we know it could be severe." Weiss said to Blake

"She's right Blake, all of us are injured but Ragna and Jin took the worst of it. We can think of a story to tell the professor but we can't ignore this." Yang said to Blake

"I hate to say it, but at this point we can't push our luck. We should at the very least get treatment." Sun said with everyone else agreeing

"Fine, I have Professor Goodwitch's number on my scroll. I'll use it to call her so she can meet us." Ragna said before he brought out his Scroll. Before he dialed the number he spoke to everyone further

"I know that this is asking a lot, but we can't tell anyone about meeting my master. Ruby and Yang can tell you guys later, but you can't tell anyone." Ragna said before he called Professor Goodwitch. As the Scroll started to ring, Ragna looked at the greatly injured Jin and had a thought in his mind.

"Heh, didn't think you would come and help us. Especially me considering how and why we started to hate each other eight years ago." Ragna thought before Professor Goodwitch answered

 **(Nearby Building)**

Hazama watched the entire events unfold and after everything was finished he had a thoughtful look on his face. He was right to be cautious of team RWBY, Ragna, and their friends since they interfered before. He anticipated a way to deal with them in the event that they decided to try to interfere. Unfortunately for him, several events have recently occurred that would require Hazama to rethink a few things. Especially since he knew that he will be seeing Jubei again soon.

"Damn, looks like the cat's out of the bag and leapt to stop the Mad Dog. Just when Azrael was so close to killing a potential problem in the long run. Looks like there's no helping it, I'm going to have to make a few adjustments if everything is to go according to plan." Hazama said to himself before he used his scroll to call Cinder

"Cinder, normally I would be giving you the "I told you so" lecture but the situation has changed greatly. To give you the short version, your problems have now become my problems. So I'm going to have to ask you to move up your schedule and work a little bit harder. Unless you want those kids to mess things up for everyone." Hazama said before he hung up his scroll

"Now for those kids, there must be a way I can turn this situation into a beneficial one and use their eagerness against them. Wait a second, hehehe well Ironwood, looks like you're going to be in for a very interesting surprise soon." Hazama said with a sinister grin while having a plan in mind

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **First let me make one thing clear Jin, Jubei, and Azrael are NOT DEAD. Jin is greatly injured because Azrael basically pulled a Bane on him, but he will make a full recovery soon. So don't worry Jin will still be able to fight in this story.**

 **Second, allow me to explain the reason the events went the way they did in this chapter. Throughout the RWBY series, the biggest strength that team RWBY has is their overall capabilities when they work together and function as a team. But it is rarely seen when team RWBY goes up against someone when the strength of their teamwork just isn't enough. There are a lot of strong characters in RWBY and in Blazblue individually, but it is rare when they are faced with a major threat. Azrael is a powerful character while also serves as a major wake-up call to the characters with the reality of the career paths as Huntsman and Huntresses. Not to mention, that the fight against Azrael presents a situation to team RWBY as a whole. Such as what if innocent people are caught in their mission and the reality of people getting severely hurt like Jin was. This situation will essentially drive the characters to think about their motivations to becoming Huntsman and Huntresses.**

 **If you guys think that things are intense this chapter. Then just wait until this story gets to the volume 3 portion of the RWBY series.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	28. Chapter 28 The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I'm glad that many of you enjoyed the previous chapter and didn't give me too much grief over what happened to Jin, and Azrael overwhelming team RWBY and their friends. Also at this point this story has over 100 followers, I would like to thank everyone who helped this story reach that milestone. Special shout outs goes to Unsung Senpai (Formerly Rocketfist), Shadow Joestar, and kalakauai.**

 **Also a made a new poll and more details will be explained in the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

 **One more thing, I will explain the semblance of both Jubei and Azrael**

 **Jubei's semblance is called Cat's Mark. When Jubei looks at someone he can leave a mark on the spot he looks at. Once the mark is made, he will be able to launch towards the mark at a blinding speed at an instant. Also the mark allows Jubei to know where the person is while the mark is active. However, Jubei can only leave two marks, one for each eye and the mark will wear off if Jubei launches towards it four times. Or after 45 minutes of being unused**

 **Azrael's semblance is called the terror. When someone is in his presence, Azrael's semblance causes them to feel overwhelming fear. The only way to remove that fear is for the person to have the will to fight. Though the only ones that are immune to his semblance are the Grimm. Azrael's semblance works on both Humans and Faunus, the more excited Azrael is, the more it wears off. But he only gets excited while fighting a strong person.**

* * *

Chapter 28 The Aftermath

 **(Team RWBY's Dorm Room)**

It is mid-afternoon at Beacon but everyone in the room is either tired or depressed given the chain of recent events. It has been a few hours since the fight against the Mad Dog Azrael. The good news is that Jin is still alive and despite the major injury to his spine. He will be fully recovered in a few days and back at full strength. The bad news though is that Professor Goodwitch was furious at the students for being in the situation in the first place. The story that was told to the Professor was that they caught wind of another robbery rumor and they decided to act on it and do a good service for the community.

Unfortunately, they came across the Mad Dog and all of them were greatly beaten. It was around that time, when Jin came and tried to save them but was greatly injured as a result. Professor Goodwitch was glad that all of them are still alive, but her fury at the situation was clear as day. It wasn't long before the Headmaster himself caught wind of the situation. Even though he doesn't know the full details, he still has enough information to figure out that team RWBY and their friends tried to be early Huntresses and Huntsman and got in over their heads. Even though neither of the Professors knows the full truth of what they were doing nor why they did what they did in the first place. The both of them knew enough to discipline everyone involved, except for Jin given the fact that he tried to bring them back.

"So . . . is there anyone else here who's glad that we don't have classes today?" Ruby asked in a tired tone after waking up

"Yep." Yang plainly said answered her sister. While Weiss and Blake each have a depressed look on their faces

"Alright . . . is anyone else's ear drums still ringing after professor Goodwitch yelled at us?" Ruby asked in a depressed tone

"Same here sis." Yang answered with a little more energy in her voice

"At least this won't be on any of our records. Not to mention that Jin will be OK." Weiss said trying to find a silver lining for the entire situation that they are all in.

"Yeah, but all of us are hit with two weeks probation. Though in Ragna's case, he's hit with three weeks." Yang told everyone

"To be fair, Ragna would have only had two weeks like us. But him constantly talking back at the Professor's and making light of Jin's injury irritated both of the Professors further." Ruby said trying to defend Ragna before taking a deep breath and talking even further

"How did things go wrong, we had a plan, and we're all skilled. We even went out of our way to prepare for all of this. So how is it that a lot of things went wrong so quickly?" Ruby asked everyone in the room with each of them having various looks on their faces

"I have an idea on how everything went wrong. There were too many people with us. If we'd have kept it small like we originally intended. Then none of this wouldn't have happened." Blake said in a blunt and bold tone

"Blake you don't know that for certain." Ruby told Blake but with little confidence in her statement

"But if it wasn't for us having so many people with us. Then everything would have gone smoothly, and nothing would have happened." Blake responded to Weiss in a slightly frustrated tone

"Funny hearing that from you, because from Sun told us before the Professors came. Both you and him were discovered despite wearing masks. We're lucky that neither Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin asked for more details of what we were doing yesterday. In fact, I'm honestly surprised that they accepted that half-baked story of us just coming across an attempted robbery and fighting that freak." Weiss said in a tone that is having a bit more anger in her voice

"Are you trying to say that us fighting Roman and Jin and Ragna getting hurt by that monster is somehow my fault?" Blake asked losing control of her anger

"Well if you were both careful, then maybe Roman wouldn't have spotted the two of you easily. But that's just my opinion on the matter." Weiss said in a sarcastic tone

"You know what Weiss, maybe if you were stronger, you would have . . ." Blake said before Yang stepped in between the two in order to diffuse the situation

"Everyone just calm down and take a deep breath for a minute. Listen, Jin and Ragna are OK and are making a good recovery. The Professors don't know the truth and sees all of this as a coincidence with a bad judgement call from us. Also the only thing we have is just probation, and it's not even that severe. One more thing, nobody is at fault this could have happened to anyone." Yang said trying to list all of the positives from the situation. After a few seconds of everyone calming down. A knock came at the door and since Yang was closest. She was the one to answer the door. When she opened the door, it was Amane who had a concerned look on his face

"Bullet gave me a rough idea of what happened. Are all of you alright?" Amane asked in a concerned tone

"We're fine Amane, we got hit with a probation but we're fine. How's Bullet holding up?" Ruby asked Amane

"After everything that happened, Bullet just went to sleep. Bang was tempted to question her about what happened. But he decided to just let her sleep, since all of you guys went through a lot. Though Bullet did give me a rough idea with what happened with Jin and Ragna. How are those two holding up?" Amane asked team RWBY

"Ragna has a broken shoulder but he'll get better in a few days. Jin on the other hand has it worse. From what we were told, his spine is greatly damaged. His aura took most of the punishment before it broke. Otherwise his back would have been broken even further and he may not ever recover. He'll be fully recovered in a week, as long as he takes it easy." Yang explained to Amane

"Yeah, so the both of them will make a full recovery soon and nobody died." Ruby said trying to regain her enthusiasm

"No thanks to any of you." Amane said getting everyone's attention, especially Blake's

"What did you say Amane?" Blake asked regaining her anger that has been built up for the past few hours

"I said no thanks to any of you. I didn't stutter." Amane answered in a tone that is a mix of both calm and bold. After Amane said answered, Blake could no longer contain her anger at the effeminate male. Blake, guided by her anger walked up to Amane despite her teammates trying to stop her

"How dare you say that Amane. That's the problem with you humans. You do nothing but judge the things you don't understand. You don't know what happened out there, how can you say that when you don't know anything." Blake told Amane in a furious tone.

After listening to Blake, Amane brought out his Scroll and brought up some images and showed it to everyone in the dorm room. The images that were seen are locations that team RWBY recognizes from recent events. Though they are pictures of destroyed property and various altered areas, indicating the use of dust. The more pictures that are being seen, is of people who are injured due to being injured within the car after reports of a giant mech smashing the car while they are inside. The pictured shocked team RWBY when they realized that them and their friends had a role in what happened to the people and to the property. After showing them the pictures, Amane decided to speak to them.

"Your right, I don't know what happened. But from what I know about you guys, Ragna, Bullet, Sun and Neptune. Not to mention from what we're seeing of these pictures from various news reports. I'm pretty confident that I can make some accurate guesses." Amane told team RWBY before he continued to speak further

"Blake, I know for a fact that you're a Faunus. Something else I know about you, is that you have went out of your way to defend the White Fang when someone criticizes them. Now knowing those facts along with the knowledge that you decided to hide your Faunus traits gives me a solid thought. Unless I'm mistaken, you used to be a member of the White Fang weren't you?" Amane asked Blake causing her to have a defensive look in her eyes

"I'll tell you what I told Jin when he found out about me, you can't prove anything." Blake told Amane in a defensive tone while maintaining her frustration before Amane continued talking

"Now I'm willing to make another guess and say that your teammates know about your connection to the White Fang and offered you comfort and support. So that was when you all decided to have the idea to go and try to stop the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. If I had to guess further, the inclusion of Sun, Neptune, Bullet, and Ragna was unexpected but all of you were confident in your abilities to do something. However, from what we've seen of the pictures, it doesn't look like that none of you thought things through." Amane further explained his thoughts on the situation

"That's why we didn't want to involve friends. If we got in trouble or hurt, then it would have been on us." Ruby told Amane in a slightly depressed tone

"Do you know what the biggest point of criticism that these Huntsman Academies always get? It is the fact that these schools are training kids. Even though it is necessary given the circumstances, kids are still being trained at places where they can get killed. What happened yesterday showed that each of you, including Bullet, Ragna, Sun and Neptune acted like kids." Amane told everyone

"But we didn't think that things would go as badly as this. How were we supposed to know that things would turn out this way?" Weiss told Amane

"That's the entire point, none of you thought any of this through. What if someone died because each of you wanted to act like a Huntress? If that happened, then there would be no excuse because it would have been on each of you and your friends. What happened with Jin and Ragna was the best-case scenario. In fact, what if one of you were the ones to die yesterday? If that happened then the Headmaster will get the blame and your loved ones would have a great deal of grief." Amane told team RWBY with each of them having a thoughtful look

"What were we supposed to do then Amane? Nobody knows what I know, so we had to do something!" Blake told Amane in anger

"Then why didn't you tell a Huntsman or Huntress you trusted what you know about the White Fang? Are you honestly willing to say that after being here all this time, you didn't trust anyone?" Amane asked Blake causing her to look away slightly

"It wasn't that simple for her Amane. Things are a bit complicated and a lot of things quickly got out of control." Yang said trying to defend Blake

"Listen, each of you are good people and are skilled and capable fighters. So try to look at this situation as one major plan gone wrong. From what I'm seeing, all of you acted like Huntresses but didn't think like one. You let the negativity of the situation keep you down. Or you can learn from this and get better. You have what it takes to succeed, but you have to keep moving forward." Amane said before he left the room. A few seconds after Amane left, Blake was the first to speak in a furious tone

"Who is he to tell us off like that. He doesn't know the full story, he's doing nothing but give us grief over what happened!" Blake said in a furious tone

"But he's right Blake." Ruby told Blake which shocked everyone in the room

"What do you mean Ruby?" Blake asked Ruby in a surprised tone

"Now that I think about it he's right. When you told us what was bothering you, we practically jumped at the chance to solve it ourselves. We didn't think about the consequences or how things could go wrong. We thought we could handle it and put no thought or concern about other people getting hurt or how things could go wrong. We just acted without thinking. Now all those citizens are hurt, including Jin and Ragna." Ruby voiced her thoughts in a somber tone

"But that's because we had too many people with us. If we'd have kept to our original decision to not include other people. Then none of this would have happened and everything would have gone smoothly." Blake said voicing her thoughts on the matter

"Blake, we could have said no to them joining us but we didn't. Besides, if they hadn't helped us, then that monster would have killed us much sooner." Weiss told everyone

"We can't forget about Jubei, if it wasn't for him then that Mad Dog would have killed all of us." Yang said causing Weiss to have a thought of a realization

"Which reminds me, Ruby how did Jubei know you by name?" Weiss asked her team leader

"Yeah, that's something I would like to know as well." Blake said ageing with Weiss. Though is able to calm down slightly

"He knows my name because me and Yang met him a month ago, Jubei is Ragna's master. The reason that we didn't tell you is because Ragna and Jubei asked us not to tell anyone." Ruby told Weiss and Blake

"You met an important figure to the Faunus like Jubei and you both didn't bother to trust us with that information. His presence and influence would have made things a lot better for the Faunus in Vale." Blake said to Ruby slowly regaining her frustration

"You have the nerve to lecture her about trust. Considering what you kept from us, your own teammates for a few months. We're able to keep your secret because we respect your privacy. Why couldn't Ruby and Yang do the same for Ragna and Jubei?" Weiss said voicing her thoughts on the situation while defending Ruby's decision to keep the secret

"Me keeping the fact that I'm a Faunus a secret is very different from these two knowing one of the Six Heroes." Blake told Weiss maintaining her frustration from earlier

"By the way Weiss, Jubei is Celica's brother in law." Yang told Weiss causing her to have a surprised look on her face

"Oh my gosh." Weiss said at the realization of Jubei's connection to Celica

"You guys make it sound like that its a big deal." Blake commented to the both of them

"I'm curious about that myself, why is that fact so important?" Ruby asked Yang

"You know how a lot of Faunus lives were lost because of the Beast-Wall Tactic right? Well Jubei lost his entire family and friends because of that tactic." Yang answered causing both Ruby and Blake to have a depressed look.

"To think one of the Six Heroes could lose so much and still fight for the world. What kept him going, in fact what made him to want to be a Huntsman in the first place?" Ruby asked out loud. After Ruby asked her question, Yang made a move to step out the door

"I'm going for a walk, I think the fresh air can help me cope with the situation of our probation." Yang said before she left the room

"Sis has the right idea, I can use some fresh air myself." Ruby said before she left the room as well

"Yeah, besides I need to go for a walk to think about a few things." Weiss said before she left the room after Ruby did

"It wasn't our fault, we had the right idea. It was the right things to do for all of the Faunus and Vale. So why do I feel so guilty?" Blake asked herself before she started to read one of her books to take her mind off of things

 **(Team BLST's Room)**

After returning to her team's dorm room, Bullet was quick to go to sleep. The fact that she was given two weeks of probation did not bother Bullet at all. What bothered Bullet was the fact that the mission ended up being a bust in the grand scheme of things after all the planning that team RWBY put into the investigation. To make matters worse, they have nothing to show for it. No captured criminal, too little information on what's going on. Even the tip that Bullet provided turned out to be a dead end. After sleeping for a few hours, Bullet woke up and found that Tao and Amane are gone, and Bang was sleeping on the chair that is in the room. After getting herself off the bed, Bang woke up after hearing Bullet move.

"It looks like you finally woke up Bullet." Bang said to Bullet after waking up

"You didn't have to sit there all night to keep an eye on me." Bullet told Bang with a hint of sarcasm

"Considering that you went out and got into trouble a few months after your first attempt. I felt that I had to make sure you stayed out of trouble." Bang told Bullet

"By now you should know I have probation. Even I know I shouldn't push my luck with the Headmaster." Bullet told Bang causing him to take a deep breath before he spoke to her further

"Bullet, I'm trying to be a good leader by giving you space and trusting your judgment. But I'm afraid that this time I have to be firm with you regarding your recent actions. What were you thinking putting yourself in danger like that? When you went after Roman yourself last time, I let it go because I trusted that you learned your lesson. But this time, not only were you in danger. But also our other friends shared the danger you were in. Did you not think that we wouldn't notice or care about you taking actions such as this? I'm not giving up on you Bullet, but I must admit that I'm disappointed in your actions." Bang told Bullet voicing his concerns to her

"I know that things turned out to be a mess, but I have a good reason for it this time. It's a bit of an explanation though if you're willing to listen." Bullet told Bang

"I'm listening Bullet." Bang said giving her his full attention

"First I have to ask, from what you know of Ruby don't you think she's lacking something?" Bullet asked Bang causing him to get stutter

"Um well I don't think about stuff like that. I mean it's not that I umm, I mean I'm not Kagura um." Bang said while greatly flustered before Bullet started speaking

"Experience Bang, have you noticed that Ruby lacks experience?" Bullet asked causing Bang to get his words and thoughts straightened out

"Oh yes, I see what you mean Bullet. Your right, though Ruby is eager to be a Huntress she does lack a good deal of experience of the brutal reality of being a Huntsman and Huntress. While I was being raised in Ronin-Gai, I did learn of the harsh realities." Bang told Bullet answering her question and agreeing with her

"I experienced the same harsh realities when I worked as a mercenary. But to get to the point, though Ruby is naïve about the brutal reality of being a Huntress, one thing is clear and it's that she is doing it for all the right reasons. That reason is the desire to help the people of the world. I suppose the reason I joined them when I caught wind of what they're doing was to feel better and to redeem myself." Bullet told Bang causing him to be slightly confused

"What do you mean to feel better and to redeem yourself?" Bang asked in a concerned tone

"I mean when I went after Roman myself a few months ago. The reason I did it was to prove to the people in this school that I could do the work of a Huntress. Helping people or stopping crime, I didn't give a single thought to any of those things. I just wanted to show that I can do the work of a Huntress. To be frank, I thought of only myself and as you can remember it didn't work out so well. Though I can't speak for Ruby's team, Ruby's own naïve mentality gave me a reminder of what a Huntress is supposed to be doing. While teaching me the lesson that my old Commander was trying to teach me for years. So when I caught wind of her and her team's plan, I saw it as a chance for me to redeem myself." Bullet explained to Bang while he listened to every word

"I understand what you mean Bullet, in fact I did something similar when I was a child. It was how I got the scar on my face." Bang told Bullet quickly getting her attention

"What do you mean?" Bullet asked

"When I was a young boy, I was taken in by the orphanage within Ronin-Gai. As I grew older, I knew more about what was going on, even about the problem with the Grimm and Bandits. The Grimm attacked one day and I tried to attack the Grimm that came. The Huntsman and Huntresses of Ronin-Gai killed the Grimm though. At the time I wanted to be seen as a strong person and so I snuck out in the middle of the night to kill some Grimm. Unfortunately, a Grimm ambushed me and slashed my face. Before died though, Master Tenjo saved me. She treated my injuries and helped nurse me back to full health. After I fully recovered, she told me that it was careless of me to go looking for a fight. She also told me something else to, which sticks to me to this very day." Bang explained to Bullet

"What did she tell you?" Bullet asked in a curious tone

"She told me that it's admirable to want to protect the world. But if I acknowledge the limits I have and protect the people that is suffering before me. Then I will do a great deal of good for many people. Seeking fights just for a sense of pride is not wisdom but recklessness. Since that day, I have made that advice into my own form of justice. I do know that I have a lot to learn, but I am learning and for the moment that is all I can do. So I can be the protector that I strive to become." Bang explained to Bullet in a tone that shows that Bang is speaking from his own personal experience

"I see, I guess we really are more alike than I thought. But the difference is that you pace yourself and strive to be better for your sake and others. Not to mention that we have role models that gave us the drive to come to this Academy, me with my commander, and you with your master." Bullet said after hearing Bang's story

"I do understand why you went out of your way to help them Bullet. Though my words may not be enough, I do want you to know that as far as our team is concerned, you don't have to prove anything to us. But I do see that what happened when you went after Roman last time has troubled you. So how about you talk to me when your troubled by various things, will that be acceptable?" Bang asked Bullet

"Sure, and you know what, I wouldn't mind you talking to me when your bothered by something as well. Since I see that your trying hard to be the type of leader that you respect. Then I should at least do my pat and be a good team member. Though for what it's worth, I think you're doing a good job so far." Bullet told Bang in a kind tone

"No problem Bullet, I shall be the Huntsman that many shall trust and respect. A warrior of love and Justice who will be the shield of the innocent and threat to evil." Bang said in a loud and confident tone

"Maybe there are a few things you need to work on." Bullet thought to herself

 **(Beacon Courtyard)**

Ruby spent a few minutes near the statue close to the entrance of Beacon thinking about what Amane said. Though Ruby thought that Amane was a bit hard on her and the rest of her team. She quickly realized that he made several good points too. The main idea was not to involve anyone so that nobody would get hurt and if they got in trouble it would be entirely on them. But the thought of people getting caught in the middle of their actions went completely ignored and things went wrong. Ruby is glad that they prepared a cover story to tell Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch. But it didn't change the fact that innocent people got hurt and Jin and Ragna. Ruby doesn't want to give up on this mission, but she now has to think about how to proceed and also how to properly handle things.

"SALUTATIONS, RUBY MY FRIEND!" Penny said surprising Ruby getting her out of her thinking

"Penny, it's good to see you again. You surprised me you know." Ruby said trying to sound confident

"You looked sad, so I figured that a big greeting was in order." Penny said in a happy tone

"Oh . . . . thanks Penny, but I was just thinking about a few things. How did things go with the people that found you?" Ruby asked in a concerned tone

"Everything went well Ruby. Even though we didn't capture that creature, I was able to give a lot of information about it and it will make things a lot easier next time." Penny told Ruby

"That's great Penny." Ruby said looking slightly despondent

"Is there something wrong Ruby? If there's anything I can do to help then tell me." Penny said with a great deal of enthusiasm

"Well, when me and my friends went to investigate, a lot of people got hurt. I don't want to give up, but I have to find a way to investigate without getting someone hurt." Ruby told Penny causing her to have a thoughtful look for a brief moment

"Ruby, I don't know the right answer for you. But I do know that you will find a way to do what you must. I know you said people got hurt, but as long as you can learn from your mistake and be smarter about how you do things next time. Then you will no doubt do a lot better next time." Penny told Ruby in a cheerful tone

"Thank you Penny, and your right. I will learn from my mistake and focus on improving and doing better." Ruby said regaining her earlier enthusiasm

"It's nice to get a pep talk from friends once in a while." A calm voice said that surprised Penny and Ruby. When the both of them turned around, the both of them saw a man in a black suit and recognized him as Hazama

"Oh hello Mr. Hazama." Ruby said in a nervous tone while still surprised

"Why so serious, I spotted you two and decided to come over here. I wasn't eavesdropping on your conversation. After all, friends needs be able to spend time with each other as much as possible." Hazama said giving some level of reassurance to Ruby and Penny

"Is there something wrong Captain Hazama?" Penny asked in a concerned tone

Oh nothing too major but I have to speak to you privately about it though. I'm sorry Ruby but this is a little private. Don't worry you can speak with her again as soon as I'm done." Hazama said in a tone that has a hidden demanding boldness to it

"I understand, I'll talk to you later Penny." Ruby said before she left. Though before she got too far, she hid behind the corner that was close by, and listened in on the conversation between Penny and Hazama

"First, I want to say that you did a great job with the mission yesterday. Even though you were unable to capture the creature, we learned a lot from your report. So next time we see it, we will be prepared to deal with it." Hazama told Penny

"Thank you Captain Hazama, I did my best and I am combat ready for the next assignment." Penny told Hazama in a tone of eagerness

"Well your second assignment is the main reason I wanted to talk to you. Due to some abnormal occurrences. Your mission for the Southeast area of Vale has been cancelled." Hazama told Penny

"The Southeast area." Ruby said in a low tone before she kept listening

"Did something happen?" Penny asked in a concerned tone

"Well several abnormal Grimm appeared has been causing various problems for people. As well as the fact that we lost a shipment of weapons to the White Fang near that area. We aren't too confident that we should send you there to deal with the situation. General Ironwood is confident in the capabilities of you and the army. But he would prefer avoiding unnecessary risks. Besides he thinks that you should enjoy being a student, you only live once you know." Hazama explained to Penny in a calm and smooth demeanor

"I understand, thank you for telling me all of this Captain Hazama." Penny said giving Hazama a salute

"We're practically coworkers, so just call me Hazama and drop the formalities. Now run along and enjoy your school life. Oh, and don't forget to stay out of trouble" Hazama told Penny

"Yes sir." Penny said before she wandered off.

"The Southeast area of Vale. It's not much, but it's better than nothing." Ruby said before she left the area

"Hehehehe, looks like Ruby took the bait just as I thought she would. Now it won't be too long before my surprise shows up to Vale. So eager and kind, just like your mother. I wonder if things will end the same way. But now I have to get things ready on Roman's and Azrael's end." Hazama mumbled in a low tone before he chuckled further

 **(Beacon Medical Wing)**

Jin was given immediate treatment after the fight with the Mad Dog Azrael. It was pleasant news for Jin that he will be fully recovered after a week, since is aura took most of the force before the damage to his spine would be too severe. Unfortunately, Jin was also told that he will have to rest for a whole week and that will mean missing a week of classes and lectures that will help Jin's education further. Makoto and Noel did assure Jin that they will bring him the homework assignments and keep him up to date with major announcements. Unfortunately, Jin is not confident in Noel's capabilities so he has to rely on Makoto. But he also knows that Makoto has limits to what she is able to do.

Another thing that happened was that Jin received a visit from the Headmaster himself. Professor Ozpin told Jin that to prevent impressionable students from trying to act on rumors like team RWBY, Ragna, Bullet, Sun and Neptune did. The Headmaster figured that it will be best if Jin keeps the details a secret and if anyone asks he can say it was a training accident. Jin understood but has a good deal of suspicion that the Headmaster doesn't know the truth of why they all went out when they did and suspects that they lied to Professor Ozpin. Though Jin also doesn't know either and the reason he found them when he did was when he saw the smoke from the battle they had.

"Tempting as it is to ask them what they were doing out like that. It's pretty much guaranteed that they will not give me the truth. Asking my moronic brother and Bullet is out of the question as well. Sun and Neptune won't probably know much, so my best source of information is team RWBY. Since Blake is cautious of me, she will be the most secretive out of everyone. Ruby and Yang will likely keep secrets out of respect and trust for the sake of the team. So my best chance is Weiss, but how much will she be able to tell me? Though it ultimately depends on how much she trusts me." Jin said thinking out loud n a low tone to make sure nobody heard him. After Jin spoke out loud his thoughts a knock came at the door. After the knock the door opened, and it was Jaune, someone that Jin didn't expect to see.

"Hey Jin, I heard from Ruby that you're in here and I wanted to see if you're alright." Jaune told Jin

"Coming here was not required, besides I'm certain that you have a lot of things that's worth more of your time than being here." Jin told Jaune with a hint of annoyance

"Well the thing is, when we spoke last time you rushed to take care of something. Now you're here in the Medical Wing, I just can't help but feel that this is somehow my fault. I mean if I hadn't come to you, then you would not have been out there." Jaune briefly explained to Jin

"I'm only like this because I got careless and allowed myself to let my guard down. With time and more training and discipline I'll do better next time." Jin told Jaune in a bold tone

"Well I know from first-hand experience how strong you are. So whoever did this to you must be pretty strong to do this to you. But I'm sure you'll do better next time." Jaune said in a tone of confidence to Jin (Despite the death glare from Jin)

"I assume that there is more to your presence here than guilt. So tell me why you are really here." Jin told Jaune in a slightly demanding tone

"Well I figured that this will also be a good chance for us to properly interact with each other as friends. My Mother tells me that friends are people you haven't met yet. We met each other but I think that we should keep trying to build something. We can be the Blonde Duo. Because we both have natural blonde hair. I mean us blondes do need to stick together." Jaune explained with a great deal of enthusiasm

"The events of last night is looking a lot more preferable right now." Jin said in a deadpan tone

"Come on Jin, you need to give the Blonde Duo a chance. We can watch movies, play lots of games, and talk about cute girls." Jaune told Jin while he's giving him a deadpan stare

"Your persistent and confident, I'll give you that much. Why go out of your way for me Jaune? I wasn't exactly kind to you when we first met." Jin asked Jaune in a curious tone

"Well, as I said yesterday, I think that we did get off to a rough start. But you weren't brutal with bullying me as much as Cardin has been and though the way you said it was harsh. You did keep trying to get me to better myself with some helpful advice. Not to mention that you know my secret and not only are you keeping it a secret, but you also never used it against me. I get the feeling that you take your plans to be a Huntsman very seriously, and you want to give it your all. So with all of that in mind, I think that we can be friends. It will be tough, but I'm certain that it'll be worth it." Jaune explained to Jin with a good deal of confidence

"Your not going to leave until I humor your plans are you?" Jin asked in a deadpan tone

"Not really, I have a lot of time on my hands, and visiting hours aren't over until 10:00 PM. But don't get the wrong idea, I do mean what I said though." Jaune said causing Jin to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration

 **(The Beacon Hallway)**

"Alright Jin's room should be around here somewhere. I hope we don't get lost around here Tsubaki." Noel said while holding a small box that has a small cake inside that she made.

"This hallway doesn't seem too complicated compared to Atlus. So if we keep going the direction we're told, then I'm certain that we'll find his room eventually." Tsubaki told Noel

"Are you alright Tsubaki, you look a little tense?" Noel asked with a concerned look

"I'm fine, it's just that I never expected Jin to be hurt the way we were told. I'm glad that he'll recover, but who would be capable of hurting him like that?" Tsubaki wondered in a curious tone

"I'm curious as well, but we know for certain that he'll recover so that's good enough for now. Besides I'm a little more worried about Makoto, she spoke with Ragna and seems to be mad at Yang for some reason." Noel said maintaining her concerned tone

"Well I'm sure that once they talk it out, they should be fine." Tsubaki said in a hopeful tone. As the two were walking they heard a girlish scream further down the hall.

When they heard the scream, Noel and Tsubaki rushed down to the hallway and found an opened door. When they took a peek inside they found a very surprising sight. They found Jaune playing a hand of cards with Jin, while Jaune looked depressed. Before Noel made a mov to enter, she was stopped by Tsubake.

"What are you . . ." Noel said before Tsubaki stopped her from talking

"This could be interesting." Tsubaki said before the two girls watched the whole thing

"I can't believe that I lost eight hands in a row. Are you cheating, reading my mind, or using a shuffling trick?" Jaune asked Jin

"The purpose of poker is to be able to read your opponent. In battle with either the Grimm or other people, you need to read their actions before they make it. While also not giving away the actions you'll take. Since I was able to read your actions through your expressions constantly, it was easy to tell what you can do." Jin said in a bored tone

"Well I almost had it earlier." Jaune said trying to sound confident

"Yet you let the thrill of the game and chances of winning get to your head." Jin said in a sarcastic tone

"Well maybe we should take a quick break from playing cards. I need to regain my winning mojo so I can beat you. Besides I think that we could be doing something else together." Jaune said in a confident tone

"Since you'll stubbornly be here for a while, we may as well make use of the time." Jin said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh I know, we can talk about cute girls." Jaune said that got Noel's and Tsubaki's attention

"This sounds more like a headache than it has to be." Jin said maintaining his frustrated attitude

"It'll be fine its nice for us to have private guy talks once in a while. After all, there a lot of cute girls here at the school. How about our friends and teammates? I mean they are cute in different ways. Besides I'm not leaving until we have our private guy talk." Jaune said in a bold tone

"I can't believe this." Jin said while pinching the bridge of his nose again with increased frustration

"So what do you think of Ruby?" Jaune asked Jin

"too eager and energetic and naïve for her own good. But is very capable with her weapon and semblance." Jin bluntly said to Jin

"OK, well what about Bullet, you know Bang's teammate?" Jaune asked

"She's too similar to Yang, headstrong with a bad temper. But very capable in close quarters combat." Jin said maintaining his bluntness

"Well I know what you think of Yang so that saves me time. Oh, what about Pyrrha, you know my teammate?" Jaune asked

"She's similar to an old friend of mine, Tsubaki Yayoi. She has a good sense of responsibility and is very capable and reliable. You'll do well to listen to her Jaune. Because like Tsubaki, she has the presence of a sister that you can rely on." Jin said while getting a pleasant look from Tsubaki who is hidden nearby

"Oh I understand that perfectly, I grew up with seven sisters myself. Is Tsubaki like a sister to you?" Jaune asked in curious tone

"She is like a sister to me, seeing as though I've known her for years." Jin said slightly less frustrated

"A sister huh?" Tsubaki thought to herself while listening in with Noel

"Well that sounds more positive. How about your teammate Noel, what do you think of her? You have to admit that she's pretty cute and nice." Jaune said causing Noel to get slightly flustered

"A waste of time, space, and a good source of frustration." Jin said regaining his earlier frustration

"Dang it Jin." Tsubaki said making a mental note to apologize to Noel later. Before the two could go in and stop Jin from badmouthing Noel further. Jaune spoke up very quickly

"She's not a waste of space Jin, if anything I think she's incredible." Jaune said defending Noel which caught Tsubaki and Noel by surprise and stopped them from entering the room

"Why do you say that Jaune, her grades are average at best, her combat capabilities leave a lot to be desired. Not to mention her spectacular incompetence. I admit that she's kind, and she has a natural aptitude for Aura. Not to mention she has one of the legendary Aura Weapons. But those traits can only get her so far." Jin said to Jaune waiting for his answer

"Well, despite all of that I still think she's incredible. She has an Aura Weapon and she's nice to a lot of people. I know that I don't know too much about her, but I get the feeling that she has the tendency to see the good in people. Not to mention I can relate to her." Jaune said defending Noel

"How can you relate to her?" Jin asked Jaune

"You know that I'm not the strongest fighter around here. But something you should know is that when I first came, nobody believed in me. Not even my own parents, depressing right. But when I see Noel, I see that she learns the best way she can and will give it her all no matter what. People believe in her and even though she makes mistakes. She doesn't let it get her down and keeps trying no matter what. Pyrrha and Noel were the first people who believed in me and when I acted like a jerk to Pyrrha she never stopped. With Noel I see a lot of that and that makes her incredible." Jaune explained defending Noel further (While Noel became more impressed with Jaune)

"Understandable, greatly misguided, but understandable. I'm starting to see why Noel speaks highly of you." Jin said to Jaune

"Did we just have a deep bro conversation, that's awesome." Jaune said with a great deal of excitement

"Don't push it Jaune, I'm allowing you here out of courtesy. But I have enough strength to summon my sword and freeze you." Jin said in a bold and blunt tone despite Jaune laughing

"But you know, I bet people always thought highly of you." Jaune said after laughing at Jin's threat (Despite Jin making a move to summon Yukianesa)

"Not exactly, but that is a very personal topic. I don't feel like discussing it Jaune." Jin said in a deep and angry tone

"I understand, but you know, if you want to talk about it. Just let me know and I'll be available." Jaune said with a good deal of kindness in his voice

"Let's go Noel, these two are having a moment and it would be rude and invasive if we keep listening." Tsubaki said as she was walking away with Noel

"I agree, but still it was really nice of Jaune to say all of that stuff defending me." Noel said (while hiding her blushing look)

"Listen, I know that Jin can be very difficult. But he is a kind person despite all of his . . . shortcomings." Tsubaki told Noel

"I know Tsubaki, he can be difficult at times. But you know what, I see the kindness within him as well. I just see it as him having very high standards for people that's all. Besides, he's a lot more preferable than a lot of the stuck-up people in Atlus." Noel told Tsubaki

"Now that, I completely agree with." Tsubaki told Noel as they were walking down the hall

"Say Jin, before I forget, what do you think of Weiss?" Jaune asked back in the Medical room

"Heavily burdened." Jin bluntly said to Jaune

"Burdened what do you mean, and is there anything I can do to help?" Jaune asked Jin in a concerned tone

"Why do you ask do you like her or something?" Jin asked in a casual tone

"Well . . . um. . . ." Jaune stuttered before Jin started to talk

"If you like her and intend to ask her out, then I suggest you think about how you approach her." Jin told Jaune

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked

"Weiss constantly burdens herself with the name of her family and as a result people only see her as part of the name." Jin told Jaune

"But she is a lot more than that. She's very smart and I heard that she's a great singer. Not to mention she's really good in a fight and her semblance is cool as well." Jaune said giving Weiss praise

"Then you need to convince her that you see her as more than her name. Within Atlus, people have always used her for her name and as a result she's very cautious of people. If your feelings are genuine, then you need to convince her." Jin explained to Jaune

"Thanks, I will keep all of that in mind. So tell me is there anyone you like" Jaune asked

"I am not going to give that question a response." Jin said in a slightly angry tone

"I knew it, there is someone you like. So come on and tell me please?" Jaune said pleading with Jin for the juicy details, while Jin kept ignoring him for a while

 **(Beacon Courtyard)**

Ragna has found himself in an isolated area since he wanted to be alone for a while. What is going through Ragna's mind is not that he has probation, but the power everything that Penny told him and the power that he used. Ragna suspected that there was a lot going on that he doesn't know about. But he doesn't know how deep things went. What he does know is that there is a connection between Nu, the Murakumo labs, and the Grimm Aura that he has.

Whatever that connection is, he needs to get to the bottom of it and the only person who can provide him with some kind of answers is his master. Ragna knows that Jubei is likely still alive, but until Jubei makes contact. The only thing that Ragna can do is speculate. Ragna hates to do it, but he also needs to keep a lot of details a secret from his friends. Because if his friends act and a crucial mistake is made, then all of them will be put in a great deal of danger. Though Ragna knows that trying to shoulder everything will present some problems. He knows that the silver lining is that they will be away from a danger that can hurt them, while also lessen the likeliness of them making a mistake from a severe lack of information.

"So much has happened, that Mad Dog, Jin, master I have to see you. You're the only one can give me an idea of what's going on." Ragna thought to himself. When Ragna walked away, he came across a person that he did not want to see. That person is Nu, and she has a sadistic look in her eyes while looking at him. Ragna knows that he is in no condition to fight her. But if he has to, he is prepared to do so.

"Hehehehe don't look sad Ragna, its only me and I came to see you." Nu said in a innocent yet sadistic tone

"What do you want Nu?" Ragna asked while on guard

"I sense that you used your power, I'm jealous. You went all out and not against me. Your distracted, you should let me kill you. So you can be one with me allowing us embrace each other." Nu said as she was slowly walking towards Ragna

"You didn't answer my question." Ragna said while instinctively grabbing his sword with his left arm

"Don't worry, I won't fight you . . . for now. You need to heal and we will have the chance to fully embrace each other at the proper time and place. So until the proper time for us comes, don't die Ragna. If you die before then, I'll be very sad and I won't be able to control my anger at the world for taking you away from me." Nu said before she walked away. As she was walking away, Ragna stopped her

"Nu, were you ever part of the Murakumo labs? If you were was there ever a point that you begged for death?" Ragna asked with a hidden concern in his voice

"Don't worry about the pointless past Ragna, just worry about the future that involves us. The thought of killing you so we can become one kept me going through those awful days." Nu said before she walked away further

"Nu, what did you endure, and how did you know about me?" Ragna asked himself having more questions than answers

 **(Mountain Glenn Hideout)**

Roman is in a terrible mood at the moment. For starters, having a major robbery stopped by the students of Beacon is already bad enough. But having those same students infiltrate a meeting and made a fool of him made things worse. After the fiasco in town, Roman had to rethink some of his plans and realized that he has to make some changes. Not to mention that once Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald catches wind of this. He will never hear the end of it, despite him using a mech that was supposed to be top of the line quality.

"Those damn kids, this job is getting more frustrating by the second. They keep interfering and constantly make my work a lot harder. Me and Neo can only do but so much, Cinder keeps expecting a miracle." Roman said in a frustrated tone. Before Roman could vent further, his Scroll ringed and he answered it

"Hello?" Roman asked

"Previously on Roman screwed the pooch, he was told to watch out for spies while at the White Fang recruitment meeting. Yet instead, two students managed to sneak in who you have fought before and not only did they learn things they shouldn't have learned. But you failed to deal with them and their friends. Now for a Crime Boss, you have to admit it's pretty embarrassing." Hazama said to Roman over the call

"It wasn't my fault, that robot was not as strong as Atlus claimed." Roman said trying to defend himself

"Oh I'm not faulting you for that machine. You know how people try to overhype things for the sake of expectations. Though if an advance robot that's advertised to be top of the line couldn't handle a bunch of kids. Then I see it as overhype and false advertising, not good for business or the military." Hazama said to Roman

"Then what about the Mad Dog himself, it seems to me that he's all bark and no bite." Roman said slowly getting angry

"You should have stuck around instead of running Roman. Because I saw the whole thing and Azrael not only tracked them down. But also, quickly and easily demolished them. You really should have seen it for yourself. So Azrael worked out fine, unfortunately something happened that prevented him from finishing the job." Hazama told Roman remembering the fight

"What happened?" Roman asked who is getting curious about what happened

"The info I leaked to you about Jubei. He's the reason that those kids are still alive and kicking." Haama said getting irritated at Jubei's presence

"Damn, he's really here in Vale. I thought that was a rumor to get more Faunus to show up and join us. If we have to fight him, then I'm not confident in our chances. Where is Azrael right now" Roman asked dreading the image of him fighting Jubei

"An associate of mine managed to bring him back. Jubei is unfortunately still alive as well, but better to lose nothing and gain nothing, than to come out of this with a loss. However, I have an idea that can turn this entire situation into a beneficial one. I already told Azrael and he's on board with the idea. Are you interested, this'll make things easier, and keep Cinder off your back for a while." Hazama briefly explained to Roman over the Scroll causing the Crime Boss to have a thoughtful look on his face

"Alright I'm interested, so what do you need me to do?" Roman asked ready to go along with Hazama's idea

"Excellent, now ever heard of the two phrases "Taking a dive" and "The Trojan Horse". They do serve as the foundation for this plan." Hazama said before he explained to Roman the plan that Hazama has and the role that the Crime Boss and the Mad Dog will have in the plan

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Should I change around team RWBY's volume 3 tournament fights as well as team SSN's and team JNPR's first tournament matches. The reason for this poll is because I am thinking about changing the fights that occurred in the tournament of volume three that we have seen in volume three of RWBY. Make no mistake before this poll I already have an idea for who will make it to the finals in the tournament (and not everything will be the same as it was in the canon). If I keep the known fights then it will save me time and focus on team RJNN's, team BLST's, and team KKMT's fight. But you guys deserve a lot better than me cutting corners like that. Though on the other hand , some of you might want me to keep things moving along and not have the volume three portion of this story drag on for too long. Not to mention see how the Blazbue and Guilty Gear Characters handle themselves. So I'm leaving it up to you guys on how I should proceed.**

 **Also no matter the result of the poll, the people I have in mind who will make it to the final round of the tournament is already set in stone. (Once again, it will be different from the canon tournament finalists.)**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	29. Chapter 29 Team activity

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I'm glad that a lot of you guys enjoyed the bonding moment between Jin and Jaune.**

 **To answer a quick question, Summer Rose is not a Murakumo unit in this story. But there is a VERY good reason why Hazama/Terumi knows who Ruby's mom is and it involves his semblance and his past. These details will be revealed in Volume three of this story. I will give one hint though, Hazama/Terumi is the worst person for Ruby to fight in this story.**

 **Also I apologize for the long wait for this recent chapter. A lot of personal things occurred and it required my personal time and attention. I did not intend for the wait for the recent chapter to take this long.**

* * *

Chapter 29 Team activity

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

"Hey Makoto!" Yang yelled out trying to get her friend's attention

"What is it Yang?" Makoto asked but with a hidden tone of frustration

"Do you have any idea about what kind of assignment we'll have for today? It's a little surprising that we need to go to the Beacon Cliffs today." Yang asked in a casual tone

"No idea, now if you'll excuse me. I want to get to the Cliffs early." Makoto said with her frustration being a bit more obvious that Yang herself noticed

"Makoto wait, what seems to be the problem?" Yang asked after grabbing Makoto's shoulder

"Why do you think there's a problem Yang?" Makoto asked with a tone of bitterness instead of frustration

"It's just that we haven't spoken to each other for a few days. Not through call, text, we haven't even seen each other. To add to that, every time we get near each other, you find an excuse to get away from me." Yang briefly explained to Makoto

"What makes you say that?" Makoto said with the bitterness in her voice more obvious

"Well for starters, every time I try to say hi you ignore me. When I sit near you in class you move away from me. You even sit away from me during lunch, even choosing to sit near Cardin of all people." Yang explained further to Makoto

"Oh that, yeah I suppose I am trying to avoid you." Makoto bluntly told Yang

"Why are you trying to avoid me Makoto, did something happen?" Yang asked in a concerned tone

"Well I'm frustrated with you for starters." Makoto plainly answered

"Why are you frustrated with me, did I do something wrong?" Yang asked maintaining her concerned tone for Makoto

"Oh I don't know. . . you doing something very dangerous recently comes though." Makoto told Yang

"But Ragna is fully healed now and I'm sure that Jin will get better in a few days. Come on Makoto, we're already getting a lot of heat for being in that situation in the first place. But we had to help Blake and . . ." Yang kept talking before Makoto cut her off by speaking

"I figured that you had to help Blake with whatever she's going through. So don't get the wrong idea, I completely understand that. What I'm frustrated about is that, you didn't bother to tell me anything. You just kept me in the dark while you went off and did what you had to do. What makes this more frustrating is that I had to find out what you guys did from my team leader. We're friends, so you should have at least bothered to tell me. I would have gladly come along, I care about you guys." Makoto told Yang in a frustrated tone

"Makoto, it's not that simple, it wasn't in my place to tell you what was bothering Blake. Besides I didn't want you to worry, I know your strong but . . ." Yang said before Makoto cut her off again

"Yet you had no problem letting Ragna, Bullet, Sun and Neptune come along. Your excuse for them must be pretty good." Makoto said but this time in a tone that is a mix of bitter and sarcastic

"Would you believe me if I said they overheard us?" Yang said as she was stroking her hair while chuckling awkward. After the awkward chuckle Makoto left in a hurry to get to the Beacon Cliffs in a frustrated pace

"Looks like she's still mad huh." Noel told Yang after seeing the whole thing

"Hey Noel, I didn't mean to make her mad. But a lot has happened, and things went quickly you know." Yang said to Noel in a guilty tone

"Don't worry about it Yang, Makoto has always been passionate about the people she cares about. Just give her some time and space and she'll ease up with you." Noel told Yang reassuring her

 **(Beacon Cliffs)**

It is currently afternoon and a lot of the Beacon students have arrived at the Beacon Cliffs where they had their initiation. The students that arrived are Professor Goodwitch's regular students. As for the Professors the ones who are present are Professor Goodwitch herself, Professor Port, and the guest Professor from Haven, Professor Baiken. As for the students themselves, everyone has arrived except for Jin, who is still healing from his injuries.

"Now, many of you might be curious as to why we're here near Emerald Forest for class today. Well allow me to put that curious thought to rest. For several months all of you have been done various activities as a team. But now is the time that we see how you have all grown as a team. These two will assist me in the assignment that you all have today. Many of you recognize Professor Port, as for this woman. She is a Professor who is visiting us from Haven Academy. Her name is Baiken, and she will be assisting us Professors in a variety of activites until the end of the Vytal festival. Baiken would you like to say a few words to the students before they begin the assignment?" Professor Goodwitch asked Baiken causing her to step forward to address the students

"Don't bother with the title Professor, just call me Baiken. Now I see that a lot of you students see this as another assignment and will take this lightly. Most likely because most of you guys are feeling high and mighty because you all survived the school so far. But remember this, don't let your progress at this school get to your heads. Because you all will be in for a rude awakening when you get out there away from the safety of the school." Baiken bluntly said causing some of the students to look away in fear

"What happened to words of encouragement." One of the students said in a low tone before another student stopped him

"Dude watch what you say, that's Baiken the lethal Huntress." One of the students said that Baiken overheard and started to snap

"If you have the guts to talk in a low tone while I'm here. Then man up and speak out loud so I can hear you. But remember little boy, words have consequences." Baiken said as she was grabbing her katana to emphasize her point causing the students to back away slightly out of fear

"She's serious, stern and takes crap from nobody. I like her." Ragna said causing the students to look at him in an awkward way before Professor Goodwitch started to speak

"Baiken, I understand that the students need to learn respect. But we don't use intimidation as a way to get the point across." Professor Goodwitch said in a stern tone before she addressed her class

"Now the assignment itself will be completely team based with no interference from either of us. Various teams will go into Emerald Forest and will race their opposing team to retrieve their designated relic from different locations. The designated assignment relic will be located at a random location, so be prepared for anything. Each pair of teams will have 90 minutes to retrieve the relic being given only a map that has the relic's location. The pair of competing teams will need to withdraw when one of these three conditions are fulfilled. One of the team pairs in opposition has found their designated relic first, the time runs out, or if the team leader decided to withdraw their team ending the race for their team and their opposing team as well. The team leader will be able to do so by using their scrolls to send a signal for a withdrawal. After sending the signal, both teams will go to their pickup location and a bullhead will bring you back to Beacon. Each team will be dropped off at a random location but equally far away from their designated relic for the sake of fairness. Now are there any questions from anyone?" Professor Goodwitch asked everyone with Weiss raising her hand to ask

"How will we be graded for this assignment?" Weiss asked the Professor

"Myself, along with Professor Port, and Baiken will be monitoring your activities. Each team will be graded on numerous criteria. Now I shall begin to call out the teams that will be opposing each other." Professor Goodwitch answered before she started to call out names

"Team RWBY, you will be opposing team RJNN for this assignment." Professor Goodwitch said causing both teams to give each other a nervous look before Weiss spoke

"Professor, team RJNN is short a team member. Will the assignment be adjusted for them?" Weiss asked the Professor

"Even though it's unfortunate that Jin will be unable to participate due to his training accident. No accommodations will be made for team RJNN's member shortage. I understand that it will make things difficult, but please keep in mind that there will be times when you will be shorthanded. So it will fall on either the Huntsman or Huntress to adjust as best as they can." Professor Goodwitch said while giving team RWBY and Ragna a focused glance at the mention of training accident (since it's the official cover story for Jin's injury to prevent repeated actions)

"Jin has it lucky, he can just sit this out." Makoto commented with Professor Goodwitch overhearing before she spoke

"I've spoken to Mr. Kisaragi earlier and he has been given a different assignment to make up for this. Now then if there are no more questions, please go to Professor Port so the both of you will proceed with the assignment." Professor Goodwitch said before she gave both teams the map and called on the next set of opposing teams

"Team JNPR, you will be competing against team BLST." Professor Goodwitch said before both teams came up to her and she gave them both the map

"This brings back memories when we first met Bang. You and Tao helped me and Nora against the Grimm before either of us arrived." Ren told Bang slightly reminiscing about the past

"Yeah, but don't think that we'll go easy on you guys. We have a champion, another ninja, me a powerhouse, and erm . . . Jaune." Nora said in a bold tone to team BLST

"I think what Nora is trying to say is good luck and don't hold back against us." Pyrrha told the team

"I doubt holding back is an option considering how competitive Bullet gets. Not to mention how easily excited Tao gets as well. So don't worry we won't hold back either, good luck to you as well." Bang said before him and the rest of team BLST and team JNPR went to their designated locations

"That scarred student is from Ronin-Gai. This'll be interesting." Baiken thought to herself after seeing Bang while Professor Goodwitch continued to call on the team pairs

 **(South of Emerald Forest)**

It didn't take team RWBY too long to reunite with each other after they were launched into the forest. The reason was that this time the team have more coordination with each other and a better idea of what to do. Once they were reunited with each other, team RWBY decided to go over the map that they were given.

"OK team, it doesn't look like that the relic we need to collect is too far away. So does anyone have any ideas on how to proceed?" Ruby asked her team

"This looks pretty straightforward, all we need to do is just follow the map and we should get to the relic we need to collect with no problem. If we come across the Grimm, we can just beat them like we normally do." Yang said before she started to follow the map

"We need to have a plan of some kind. Remember we're being graded on several things and we can't be careless with this. We're still in a forest that's full of Grimm and one wrong decision will be disastrous for everyone." Weiss told her team while on guard due to her surroundings

"There really isn't much to plan for Weiss. We know where the relic is and once we have a better idea of where we are. It'll be a lot easier to find the relic before team RJNN does." Yang said in an optimistic tone

"Yang's right, the map says that the relic is near a lake. So, all we need to do is find a river and this'll be over in a snap." Ruby said with a good deal of energy

"I like that idea, Blake what do think?" Yang asked Blake

"Its fine let's just go." Blake said before she started to walk off in a hurry with Yang and Ruby following her

"But we don't even know where the nearest river is . . . oh forget it." Weiss said before she followed the rest of her team

 **(East of Emerald Forest)**

"I'm glad to see that all of us managed to stick together. Though I wish that our landing was better handled." Noel said as she was stretching after landing badly along with Ragna and Makoto

"Well we need to get the relic and get this over with. Noel and Makoto, I need you two to stay here. I'll get a vantage point so I'll be able to see where exactly we are." Ragna said as he was climbing the nearest tree while using his sword to give himself a boost. After a few seconds, Ragna found himself at the top of the tall tree and was able to find the river stream quickly. After spotting it, Ragna jumped down and met up with his other two teammates.

"I found the river stream, if we keep going and don't run into too many Grimm. We should be able to reach it in 45 minutes." Ragna told Noel and Makoto

"I hope team RWBY are alright, the Grimm here gave us some trouble when we first came here." Noel said in a concerned tone

"Oh I'm sure Yang can handle herself against the Grimm. She was certain about it a few days ago." Makoto said with a hint of sarcasm

"Makoto I saw you and Yang talk to each other earlier, is everything OK between you two?" Noel asked in a concerned tone

"Let's just find the relic and get this over with." Makoto said in a rushed tone. Before the trio went too far, a small hoard of Grimm appeared in front of the trio. The hoard consists of a few Beowolf Grimm, and a few Creep Grimm.

Ragna was the first to act and used his sword to cut one of the Creep Grimm in half. After killing one of the Grimm, a Beowolf Grimm leapt at Ragna with a murderous look in its eyes. Noel made a move to shoot at the Grimm before it got close, however Ragna quickly killed the leaping Beowolf Grimm. The rest of the Grimm hoard decided to focus on Ragna and made a move to attack him. Seeing them coming, Ragna quickly moved to the side and killed one of the Creep Grimm before blocking the claw strike of a Beowolf. After a few seconds, Ragna was able to push back the Beowolf Grimm and quickly turned his sword into a scythe and split it in two. After he did that, the rest of the Grimm made a move to attack Ragna, before they got too close, Noel managed to shoot each of them before Ragna finished them off.

"Man they weren't even a threat. Are you two alright?" Ragna asked Noel and Makoto

"Of course we're alright, we didn't get the chance to do much of anything." Makoto said in a tone of sarcasm

"The both of you watched my back while I took care of most of the Grimm. Like when Noel shot the ones that were trying to attack me." Ragna responded in a casual tone

"Well is there anything you need us to do? I mean we're more than just pretty faces, we can actually help you Ragna." Makoto told Ragna in an irritated tone

"You guys are watching my back, isn't that what team members are supposed to do for their leader." Ragna responded on a casual tone

"This is going to take a little longer than I thought." Noel commented to herself

 **(The Beacon Cliffs)**

Ragna has been a rude annoyance ever since he came to Beacon and enrolled in Professor Goodwitch's class. The stern Professor is not the type of person to second guess the headmaster's decision for making students a team leader. Though in the case of Ragna, there is a part of her that wants Ozpin to make a very special exception. From her interactions with Ragna alone, he is rude, stubborn, prideful, and barely passes her class when combat isn't involved. Though despite the negative aspects of Ragna that Professor Goodwitch greatly disagrees with. There are several positives that even she must praise once in a while. Some of the positive traits is that he doesn't look down on people. He also shows a willingness to help other people. Despite being aggressive about it like with the incident with the racist cops a few months ago. Also, Ragna shows a great deal of fighting skills and utilization of his aura.

Though there is something about Ragna's aura that puzzles Professor Goodwitch. When Ragna released his seal, the aura she felt was massive in strength. The Professor knows that there are occasions in which a few students would have a lot of aura and it would be very strong as a result. The aura she felt from Ragna was too strong and her own aura responded to it by being afraid, something that she hasn't felt before. She knows that there is a big mystery regarding Ragna and whether or not it can affect all of Remnant is the bigger question.

"Hmm I'm starting the see Ragna's weakness as team leader. Team RWBY also needs to be properly coordinated." Professor Goodwitch thought to herself before she addressed the other Professors

"I see that the other students are doing well, though they do have some flaws in their teamwork. It won't be too long until they find their designated relic. What do you think Baiken?" Professor Port asked the swordswoman

"A lot of these students have a long way to go, especially since their first years. But I'm more interested in what the team that has the Ronin-Gai student can do." Baiken said while paying attention the team BLST on her scroll

 **(West of Emerald Forest)**

"Alright according to our surrounding and this map. If we just go this direction, we'll be able to get to the relic quickly." Bang said to his team

"Assuming we don't get distracted, don't forget we still have to deal with the Grimm and they will not make things easy." Bullet told Bang in a cautious tone

"It has been a while since we fought some Grimm meow. To be honest, I miss giving those bad creatures a beating meow." Tao told her teammates in an excited tone

"I wouldn't get too excited about fighting the Grimm Tao. You'll be surprised at how merciless these creatures can be. Especially when they have you in their sights." Amane said as he was walking with the rest of team BLST towards their destination. After a few minutes of walking, Bang stopped his team from walking by raising his hand signaling them to stop. A brief and silent moment have passed and after Bang took a look at his surroundings, he threw one of his nails to the side and managed to hit a Beowolf Grimm that was hiding.

After hitting the Grimm with his nail. Bang quickly dashed towards the Beowolf Grimm and gave it a strong punch to the stomach sending it back far. This action caused the other Grimm to come out of hiding and try to attack Bang. Amane summoned his aura sash and wrapped the Grimm with it. After wrapping the Grimm with the aura sash, Amane pulled it towards himself. When the Grimm got close, Amane quickly used his sash to cut the Grimm in half.

When Amane killed the Grimm, several Beowolf Grimm appeared and started to surround team BLST. Being excited, Tao jumped over one of the Beowolf Grimm that made a move to attack her and extended her mechanical claws towards one of the Grimm. After hitting the Beowolf with her mechanical claws, Tao retracted them and got closer to the Grimm. Once Tao got close, she used her natural claws to destroy the Grimm before it could do anything. Seeing the other Grimm coming, Tao used her semblance to make clones of herself and attacked the other Grimm that was charging towards her. Unfortunately, one of the remaining Beowolf Grimm started to run towards her at an intense speed. Though fortunately for Tao, Bullet used her gauntlet to fire an energy blast at the Grimm killing it instantly.

"That went well." Amane commented before they decided to continue moving. As the two were moving, Bang stopped them again and had a concerned look on his face

"What is it this time Bang? We have to keep going and we can't stop for every little thing." Bullet said in an impatient tone

"It might be just me, but I'm hearing gunshots at a distance." Bang said voicing his thoughts

"Are you certain Bang, I can't hear anything from here?" Amane asked in a concerned tone

"It sounds far away but I can hear it too meow." Tao said agreeing with Bang

"We're in a forest where there are a lot of students fighting other Grimm. Does it really sound that unusual?" Bullet said getting more irritated at being held up from the task

"Your right Bullet, but I think that we should at least go and see if everything is fine." Bang said voicing his concerns

"I hope your joking, we can't help everyone we see and hear, and we need to keep going and not waste time." Bullet said voicing her frustration

"I do agree with you Bullet, but at the same time there is a chance the other students could be in real trouble. In a way there's no harm in helping other people." Amane said in a neutral tone

"Please Bullet, if your adamant on us keeping going with the task. Then I will do as you suggest and keep going. But try to look at it like this, isn't it the responsibility of a Huntsman and Huntress to help people if possible?" Bang asked in a concerned tone

"You're the leader of our team and your backing down huh? Well since it doesn't appear to be too far out of our way, I suppose we can go and help. But if it turns out to be nothing, then you are to go one week without practicing your dynamic entry speeches." Bullet told Bang

"Alright that sounds fair." Bang said agreeing to Bullet's condition

"You also have to eat at least three bell pepper foods." Bullet said adding to the conditions

"Dang it, I hate bell peppers. But I hate leaving people defenseless even more. So I'll agree to do all of that if it turns out to be nothing." Bang said agreeing to the terms

 **(Team RJNN's Emerald Forest location)**

Ragna, Noel, and Makoto walked further into Emerald Forest while on the lookout for the Grimm. Even though they did occasionally come across the Grimm, the team of three managed to deal with it with ease. Or to be more specific, Ragna deals with them while either Noel or Makoto deliver some potshots to the Grimm. After a good deal of time has passed further, the trio decided to take another look at the map.

"How much further are we from the relic we need to get?" Makoto asked Ragna

"It doesn't look too far from where we're at now. The Grimm did slow us down a few times, but not as much as I thought. At this rate we should be able to get there in 30 minutes." Ragna said causing Makoto and Noel to groan in frustration

"That's still too far, can we at least stop for a bit to take a break?" Noel asked slowly getting tired

"We can do it we just have to endure it for just a little longer. Once we get the relic, you guys can rest all you want." Ragna said not wanting to rest

"You don't do things like this with other people do you?" Makoto asked

"Nah, it's always just me and my master." Ragna responded to Makoto. As the three of them were walking, all of them heard a strong surge of electricity. After hearing the electricity, the trio turned to see the source. The only thing they saw was a gray metallic figure in the forest a small distance from them.

"Do you think its something the Professors made to keep the Grimm in check in this forest?" Noel asked in a curious tone

"I doubt it Noel, do you think it belongs to Atlus?" Makoto asked sharing in the curiosity as well

"We won't find out unless we get closer to the thing." Ragna said while looking at the figure. A second after Ragna spoke, the gray metallic figure turned its head and spotted the trio but focused on Ragna.

After seeing Ragna the gray metallic figure activated what appears to be thrusters on its back and went to the team of three. Ragna, Noel, and Makoto brandished their weapons ready for anything. Once the gray metallic figure got closer to Ragna it stood still a few feet away from him. After a brief second, the metallic figure turned its head and pointed its hand in the direction while making a motion to go towards the pointed direction.

"It might be just me, but I think it wants us to go that way while following it." Makoto said to her teammates

"I agree, but we don't know what that thing is. For all we know it could be a trap. Besides we still need to get to the relic before team RWBY does." Noel said voicing her thoughts on the situation

"There's no harm in going, after all nothing ventured nothing gained. Besides I doubt it'll take too long and I'm sure team RWBY aren't exactly too close to the relic. Let's go, it'll be a nice change of pace at least." Ragna said before him and his team followed the gray metallic figure

 **(Team RWBY's Emerald forest location)**

"OK I have to confess, everyone we're a little lost and I have no idea of where I'm leading us." Ruby said in a tone of embarrassment

"Well, we took care of some Grimm along the way. So at least it wasn't boring in any way." Yang said trying to find the silver lining in the situation

"Normally at this time, I would be saying I told you so. But the confused look you guys have on your faces. Is very satisfying and makes the frustrating fact that you guys didn't listen to me, more tolerable." Weiss said in a proud and haughty tone

"If you're going to criticize us, then at the very least try to help us." Yang said getting slightly irritated at being lost

"Well it's not too late to do what Weiss suggested and get a view of the area. If we keep going I'm certain we'll be able to find a good vantage point. What do you think Blake?" Ruby said in optimistic tone before glancing at Blake

"Fine, whatever." Blake said in a slightly despondent tone

"Is there something wrong? You've been more unresponsive than usual Blake. Is there something you want to talk about?" Yang asked Blake in a concerned tone

"I'm fine I just have a few things on my mind. Let's just get assignment this over with." Blake said sounding slightly despondent

"Are you sure your fine I noticed that you haven't gotten any sleep. Blake please tell us what the problem is. Whatever it is we can help you." Yang pleaded with Blake in a concerned tone

"Don't you think you should be telling Makoto that? I noticed that she's been avoiding you recently. You two haven't even talked as much as you used to." Weiss commented to Yang

"Come on Weiss, I'm still trying to figure out what Makoto's deal is." Yang said thinking about Makoto for a brief second

"You know what Yang I noticed it too. Weiss is right, Makoto has been avoiding you for a while and the both of you need to talk about it." Ruby told Yang

"Yeah and I know why, she's mad because she thinks I don't include her in some of our activities." Yang said watching her words remembering that their being monitored

"Well try to look at it from her point of view. Remember when I told you how I was recruited into Beacon. If I went out like that and I didn't tell you despite us being sisters and on teams. How would you feel about that Yang?" Ruby asked while leading her team

"I would feel frustrated and concerned, like you didn't trust me to have your back and . . . oh, now I get it." Yang said after having a sudden realization at how Makoto feels

"Now that you know what the problem is. I'm very certain that you'll be able to work things out with Makoto." Ruby said in an optimistic tone

"Your right sis, but first we need to get this relic. Just because I want to clear things up with Makoto, doesn't mean I'm losing to her and the rest of team RJNN." Yang said regaining her optimism

 **(Team BLST's Emerald Forest location)**

"The noise I'm hearing is getting louder and more frequent. It looks like we're getting closer to where we need to go." Bang said as he was running through the forest with his team

"I'm starting to hear more of it too meow. It sounds like a lot of fighting, I hear swords and guns meow." Tao said as she was running along with her team

"I'm starting to hear it too, looks like we'll find out what that noise is soon enough." Bullet said as she was running

A few more minutes of running have passed and team BLST felt a strong rumble on the ground. Team BLST was able to keep their balance but was wondering what happened. For a few seconds, team BLST looked around and after a moment, the four of them heard the sound of an explosion. The team ran towards the source of the noise and when they arrived they all saw team JNPR fighting a herd of Beowolf Grimm of different variety. When team BLST took a look at the Grimm they noticed something different about them. The Grimm that they are looking at have various green markings on their bodies.

"These Grimm are different from what we're used to. They also look a lot stronger than usual." Bullet said after seeing the Grimm

"That doesn't matter right now. These Grimm appears to be too much for team JNPR to handle. We have to help them, each of us will help a member of team JNPR and deal with the Grimm." Bang told his team before each of them went off to help each member of team JNPR

Ren was using his speed and agility to dodge each attack from the Empowered Beowolves. Unfortunately for him, Ren couldn't find many chances to attack and when he was able to attack the Grimm. It proved to be more durable than Ren anticipated. After dodging for a few seconds, one of the Empowered Beowolves managed to land a claw slash against Ren. The attack knocked back Ren a good distance and he was smashed against a tree. The other Empowered Beowolf Grimm decided to leap towards Ren in order to kill him.

Though when the Beowolf got close, Bullet managed to block the leap attack with her energized shield. After the Empowered Grimm hit the shield, Bullet used a good deal of her strength to push the Empowered Grimm back. After being pushed back, the other Empowered Beowolf Grimm decided to focus on Bullet and started to charge up energy. A brief second after they charged up their energy, they fired at Bullet. Reacting quickly, Bullet used her energy shield to block the blast, but she was struggling to do so. Ren took this opportunity to quickly run to each of the firing Beowolves and slashed at the back of the heads of the Empowered Beowolves Grimm greatly hurting them. When the energy blasts stopped, Bullet used the blaster part of her gauntlet and blasted each of the Empowered Beowolves away.

"Thanks for the help Bullet." Ren said in a grateful tone

"Thank Bang, he was the one who noticed something was wrong." Bullet responded

"But you still helped me, so my thank you still stands." Ren responded

"Fine, but let's help the others." Bullet said as her and Ren went to fight the other Grimm

Nora was using her hammer to deal with the nearby Empowered Beowolf Grimm. She was able to smash a good number of the Grimm but it wasn't diminishing their numbers fast enough. Before Nora realized it, one of the Empowered Beowolves ran towards Nora. Though before Nora could do anything, Amane used his aura sash and wrapped the Empowered beowolf Grimm and pulled it down to the ground. After he did that, Nora used her hammer to deliver a strong smash to the Grimm's head killing hit.

"That was a little close, thanks Amane. I was afraid it would have taken me a little longer to kill that Grimm." Nora said in a confident tone while looking at the other Empowered Grimm

"I wouldn't let my guard down yet Nora. These Grimm are a lot stronger than usual." Amane said before him and Nora proceeded to fight the other Empowered Grimm

Jaune himself have spent a good deal of time blocking the attacks from each of the Beowolves. Every time he tried to attack one of them, the Beowolf Grimm either endured the attack or dodge Jaune's sword attack. Jaune made a move to slash at the Grimm, this time the Beowolf used it's claws to deflect the attack. The Empowered Grimm decided to fire an energy blast at Jaune with the intent to kill him in one go. Fortunately for Jaune, his reflexes were quick enough for him to raise his shield and block the energy blast. Before Jaune could lose his strength, Tao jumped onto the Empowered Grimm's back and slashed it stopping it from attacking. Before the Beowolf could do anything further, Jaune quickly ran towards the Grimm and cut its head off killing it.

"Wow your pretty good at this Vomit boy. But killing that Grimm would have been no trouble for meow." Tao told Jaune

"Please don't . . . . never mind we have to get away from here. These Grimm are just like the ones me and Cardin faced back at the Verivert Swamp. Where is your leader Bang?" Jaune asked in a concerned tone

"We're right here." Bang told Jaune after arriving with Pyrrha

"Bang helped me deal with the Beowolves I was fighting. I've never seen the Grimm like this before. They're a lot stronger than before and they have abilities that I haven't seen them do." Pyrrha told Jaune

"We were able to fight off the Grimm but I doubt we'll be able to keep it up for too long. I hate to say it but let's withdraw from this." Jaune said as he sent the withdraw signal before the two teams heard a roar.

After a roar was made, a Grimm that is large in size had jumped from a nearby tree and appeared before the two teams. The Grimm was a Beringel Grimm and like the other Empowered Grimm that was nearby it has green marking all over its body. When the Empowered Beringel roared once again, more Empowered Beowolf Grimm appeared and started to roar at the two teams with both of their green and red markings glowing.

"This is ridiculous, how are we supposed to fight this many Grimm with them getting stronger like this." Bullet said while on guard

"I'll send the signal." Jaune said before the Grimm leapt towards him. After noticing the Grimm, Jaune quickly defended himself with his shield but was knocked to the side and dropped his scroll. The Empowered Beowolf Grimm made a move to attack but Bang delivered a flying kick to knock the Grimm away. This gave Jaune enough time to get his scroll and send the withdraw signal. The Empowered Beringel Grimm that appeared started to rapidly hit the ground and its body started to get covered in more skeletal bones.

"I've never seen or heard of a Grimm with an ability like this. It's like it has a semblance of its own." Pyrrha said surprised at what she's seeing

After a brief second, the Empowered Beringel Grimm punched Bang and the attack launched him back a good distance. Amane used his aura sash to wrap the Beringel's legs together. Nora and Bullet used a good deal of their strength to attack the Empowered Grimm. The attack was strong enough to stagger the Empowered Beringal but it wasn't enough to knock it down. The Beringel Grimm used its strength to break Amane's sash and punched the ground causing a small tremor. After the ground shook, the Beringel Grimm smashed Nora and Bullet away from it.

Pyrrha and Ren shot it at different parts of its body trying to find a weak point. Though any weak point that existed was covered up by the new sturdy shell. The Grimm smashed the ground with its immense strength and briefly staggered the everyone. Tao and Jaune on the other hand were busy dealing with the Beowolves. The Empowered Beringel Grimm was able to quickly attack Ren, Pyrrha, and Amane. After it did that, the Grimm roared loudly.

"Amane, can't you make another sash?" Nora yelled to Amane

"I'm trying, but when my aura sash breaks, it takes a few seconds for me to summon it again." Amane responded trying to recover his aura so he can use his semblance again

The Empowered Beringel Grimm looked around and noticed Bullet firing a few energy blasts at it. The shots did nothing but the Beringel itself started to approach her with a killing glare. Once it got close it made a move to punch her. Before the punch made impact, Bang appeared blocking the attack with his giant nail while radiating aura. Which indicates that he's using his semblance

"You foul creatures have proved yourself to be a threat to life and I shall not stand by and allow you to do as your instincts command. For as long as I have the strength and will to take action. You Grimm shall be stopped, FOR I AM BANG SHISHIGAMI!" Bang exclaimed causing his team to mentally facepalm

"Is this really the time for that?" Bullet told Bang

After blocking the Empowered Beringel Grimm's attack. Bang dashed around the Grimm attacking it from different sides. The attacks did nothing, but the Beringel Grimm was able to notice his speed. After a few more seconds, The Beringel Grimm managed to quickly attack Bang, knocking him back near Bullet. The Beringel made a move to attack Bang this time, but like earlier Bang blocked the attack with his giant nail. When the Grim attack hit the nail, the both of them struggled against each other. Bang focused a lot of his strength and aura into pushing back the Empowered Grimm. A brief second after the struggle between the two, Bang's nail started to glow and a brief moment later, an explosion of aura occurred. After the explosion, the Empowered Grimm lost the green markings and parts of their body started to disintegrate. After the aura explosion from Bang's Giant Nail, the Grimm started to wail.

"What happened?" Ren asked after looking around and seeing the Grimm wail in pain

"I don't know, this happened before when I fought against Ragna." Bang told Ren

"Bang, I can't feel my aura. Is this happening to anyone else?" Pyrrha said to the two teams

"It's happening to me as well. This is just like last time." Bullet said remember what happened last time with Bang's Aura Weapon

"This looks like the effect of your Aura Weapon Bang. We can think about this later, our guns still work, and these Grimm look weakened. Let's deal with them quickly before they recover their strength." Ren said before he proceeded to shoot at the Grimm and killing them with ease along with the other students

"It appears that I'm the only one who can still use aura. After we deal with the Grimm let's get to the pick-up spot. Tempting as it is to go for the relic, we're too injured and exhausted to keep going. As for the aura loss, it's temporary so it'll wear off soon." Bang said to everyone before he punched the Beringel Grimm through the head killing it

"I agree, thanks for the save Bang." Bullet said in a grateful tone

"Anytime." Bang responded

 **(Beacon Cliffs)**

"It's a noble quality to want to help other people at the first sign of trouble. But if it comes at the expense of your immediate duties. Then it'll be a problem for him in the long run. Especially if he deals with a mission of high importance. It's apparent that Bang has a one-track mind and it will no doubt cause him a great deal of problems." Professor Goodwitch told the other Professors

"Still it is a bit concerning to see the Grimm like this. I've never experienced the Grimm gaining abilities and power like this before in my career as a Huntsman. Not to mention a power that can severely weaken the Grimm. I know it'll be disheartening, but I believe they made the smart choice to withdraw." Professor Port told Professor Goodwitch

"I agree, knowing when to retreat is more important than most people think. Especially if it's a situation when the Huntsman is in over there heads and retreating is a viable option." Professor Goodwitch responded agreeing with Professor Port

"It's not a complete loss though and I have a good idea about what that Ronin-Gai student needs to improve on. Glynda, would you mind if I take some time to tutor him?" Baiken asked Professor Goodwitch

"As long as he agrees to it its fine." Professor Goodwitch said agreeing to the request

 **(Team RJNN's Emerald Forest location)**

The remains of team RJNN have been following the gray metallic figure for a while now. Even though they ran into a few Grimm they proved to be no trouble. Ragna is still trying to figure what the metallic figure could want. He knows that it's not an enemy but to him it feels like the figure knows him. To make things complicated the gray metallic figure has a presence that is all too familiar to Ragna. After a few more minutes of walking, the trio heard a couple of voices that sounds female. To Ragna though the voices are too familiar, and he was able to recognize them almost immediately.

"Sister Celica we should've stayed where we were. Minerva would have easily found us by now." Saya said to Celica

"I'm sorry Saya, but I thought I heard Minerva over hear. I guess I got us lost again, well look on the bright side. Minerva took care of those Grimm earlier and if we were in danger, she would have found us immediately." Celica said in an optimistic tone

"SISTER CELICA AND SAYA!" Ragna yelled surprised to see his sister and mother figure in the Emerald Forest

"Oh Ragna, it looks like Minerva found you and your teammates. It's nice to see you again Makoto. You must be Noel Vermillion, my name is Celica A. Mercury and this is Ragna's sister Saya." Celica said introducing herself and Saya

"It's nice to meet you Miss Celica, it's also nice to meet you as well Saya." Noel said in a happy tone

"Celica what in the world are you doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous this place is?" Ragna said in a tone that's a mix of anger and worry

"Well the reason I'm here is because I heard what happened to Jin and I wanted to visit him. On our way to Beacon though, me and Saya got lost and we found ourselves here. Thank goodness I decided to bring Minerva with us or else the Grimm would have been able to hurt us. I sent her out to find us someone who can help us, but her finding you and your team is a lot better. Thank you, Minerva." Celica explained to Ragna before she thanked the gray metallic figure now known as Minerva. After Celica explained, Ragna sighed before taking out his scroll and sending the withdraw signal

"What are you doing?" Makoto asked in a curious tone

"Even though that machine can fight, it doesn't change the fact that Sister Celica and Saya can't. We'll take the hit for the assignment, but I don't want to put these two in danger if I can avoid it." Ragna told his teammates

"I understand, better to fail an assignment then to lose a life." Noel said agreeing with Ragna before the group proceeded to go to the pick-up spot

* * *

 **(A/** **N)**

 **One more thing, the dance chapter is on the horizon, and there will be several ship teases. I can't give a hint for the pairings because it be figured out very quickly. However there are a few things I can mention without giving anything away.**

 **Before the dance ends, TWO pairings will be confirmed. Each pairing will be confirmed at different chapters.**

 **Also the pairing bumblebee (Yang X Blake) will not be in this story. I have nothing against that pairing and I AM NOT AGAINST LGBT characters. It's just that I have a different pairing in mind for Yang and I think it'll be a better fit for the characters and the story. If I give a hint it'll be figured out very quickly so I can't give one. I will mention this though, several LGBT characters have already appeared in this story. One of the LGBT characters will be confirmed when the time is right and no sooner. I want to give a hint, but the identity might be figured out very quickly.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	30. Chapter 30 Pleasant Connections

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) It will be mentioned in this chapter but allow me to explain how Celica knew what happened to Jin to prevent some confusion. After Jubei saved everyone he ended up fighting Azrael for a while. Due to unexpected interventions, Azrael got away and Jubei was by himself. Jubei made it to the Church and told Celica what happened, and she decided to go and visit Jin while deciding to take Saya and Minerva. Since it will be a chance to help Jin and visit the brothers since she considers them to be family.**

* * *

Chapter 30 Pleasant Connections

 **(team RJNN's dorm room)**

Before the field assignment officially started, the students were told that after they finished their field assignment they were finished for the day. This was fortunate for Ragna, because he was greeted with a surprise in the form of his caretaker and sister being within Emerald Forest. A situation that caught team RJNN completely by surprise causing them to withdraw. After the team returned to Beacon with Celica and Saya, along with the mechanical doll Minerva. The team decided to go to their dorm room and wait until Professor Goodwitch is ready to speak with them.

"So let me repeat what you've told me to make sure I understand the full story. You decided to take Saya to come to Beacon and you got lost which caused you to be in a Grimm infested location?" Ragna said in a dumbfounded tone still trying to comprehend how this could happen

"Well we did have a map to show us how to get to Beacon. But I had a hard time following its directions and eventually I . . . . lost the map. But it's a good thing that I decided to bring Minerva with me. Or else those Grimm would have killed me and Saya." Celica said to Ragna causing him to mentally facepalm

"I can understand that much knowing how awful and bizarre your track record is when it comes to you getting lost. But why didn't you use you or Saya use your scrolls to call for help? Or better yet how did you know what happened with Jin?" Ragna asked in a tone that is a mix of worry and irritation

"Well um, to answer your first question, I don't know how to use my Scroll that well. Besides I didn't think I would get us lost. As for your second question, your master managed to come by and told me everything that happened. Well look at the bright side, we were able to meet up with each other. Though I do admit that it's not in the way any of us wanted." Celica told Ragna before having an awkward chuckle. Before Ragna could mentally facepalm further, his scroll went off. When he looked to see why, he saw that it was Professor Goodwitch who sent him a message

"You know what, I have to get going. Noel, Makoto I want you two to look after Sister Celica and my sister. It goes without saying, but don't screw this up." Ragna said in a tone that is a mix of caution and anger before leaving.

"Ragna seems to be diligent about his role as a leader." Celica said after noticing Ragna leave the room

"Nah, he got hit with another probation recently. So he's acting like that so he can try to butter up the Professors to let him off early." Makoto said in a blunt tone

"Oh dear, that's unfortunate." Celica said in a tone that has a hidden bitterness within them

"Well since you and Saya are here to visit Jin, would you like for me and Makoto to take you to him?" Noel asked the two

"Sure, we need to make sure that we don't get lost after all." Saya said causing Sister Celica to flinch in embarrassment and Noel and Makoto to laugh. After the brief laughter, Makoto decided to speak to everyone

"Sorry guys, as much as I would like to bring Ragna's family to visit his own brother. I have a few things on my mind and I want to clear my head." Makoto said before she left the room

"I get the feeling that something is wrong with her, is everything alright?" Celica asked in a tone that is a mix of kind and concerned

"Well it's just that she's not speaking with a friend of ours. Her name is Yang, something happened recently and Makoto is mad at her about it." Noel told Celica

"Does she have a lot of blonde hair, if she does I know exactly who you're talking about. Did they ever talk about what's going on between the two?" Celica asked Noel

"She does have a lot of blonde hair, so that saves us some time. But no, they didn't talk about anything at all. This has been going on for about a week and I'm starting to get worried." Noel said voicing her concerns about Makoto's friendship with Yang

"Hmm, well I advise that you give it a few more days at least. If they care about each other's friendship, then at some point they will talk to each other. If they talk things out calmly and it doesn't result in a shouting match, then they will be able to handle everything without outside help." Sister Celica told Noel using her experience with Ragna, Jin, and Saya

"I see, thank you sister Celica I'll give it more time." Noel said in a grateful tone

"Don't worry about it, and please call me Celica. Now you were about to take me and Saya to Jin." Celica said causing Noel to have a look of a sudden realization

"Your right, come on let's get going." Noel said before she proceeded to take Celica and Saya and Minerva to where Jin is resting at

 **(Professor Ozpin's Office)**

The headmaster has recently gotten finished watching the students in Professor Goodwitch's class conduct their assignments within Emerald Forest. But a couple of events has occurred during the team exercise that requires the Headmaster's attention. Among those events are the arrival of a couple of innocent bystanders who made their way into Emerald Forest. Ozpin is glad that the bystanders are people that Ragna knows personally and that his team was able to rescue the two. So that event did not plague the Headmaster's mind.

The event that did plague the headmaster's mind is the appearance of the Abnormal Grimm. From Qrow's reports, the Abnormal Grimm shows to be stronger than most other Grimm, even the higher-class Grimm species. What makes them more of a threat is that they are difficult to track unless they travel in herds large and small. To make matters worse, they display abilities that's similar to the semblance of a Huntsman or Huntress. Even though there is a lot of mystery to the Abnormal Grimm, there is one person who has a connection to the empowerment of the Grimm that Ozpin is aware of thanks to Jubei's warning.

"Terumi, what are you trying to do now?" Professor Ozpin muttered to himself before he heard someone enter the office. When the Headmaster looked to see who entered, he saw that it was General Ironwood, and he had a look on his face that is a mix of concern and frustration.

"Ozpin, I've recently looked over the security footage and I've noticed something that's troubling." General Ironwood said the Professor Ozpin

"James, I've seen the footage of the Vale Borders and so far things look relatively stable." Professor Ozpin told the General trying to reassure him

"I'm not talking about the footage from the borders. I'm talking about the footage from Emerald Forest." General Ironwood told Professor Ozpin causing the Headmaster to have a hidden yet brief surprised look on his face

"James, if you wanted to oversee the activities of my students then all you had to do was ask." Professor Ozpin said in a calm and casual tone before General Ironwood spoke further

"I prefer to monitor things like this at a distance, but on to the matter at hand. How long have you been dealing with these Abnormal Grimm?" General Ironwood asked with a good deal of sternness

"These Abnormal Grimm have been in Vale for a few months now. Qrow was able to deal with them in a quiet manner but their strength is more than anything I've seen. Have you had to deal with these Abnormal Grimm in Atlus?" Professor Ozpin asked

"Occasionally but never so close to the school in Atlus. But as I was looking at the security footage, I noticed something interesting. One of your students has a weapon that was able to not only severely weaken these Abnormal Grimm. But also stop your other students from using their aura. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this is another one of those fabled aura weapon." General Ironwood said showing Professor Ozpin the footage of Bang's giant nail glowing with the markings and causing a shockwave that severely weakened the Grimm and stopped his team and team JNPR from using their own aura.

"Where are you getting at James?" Professor Ozpin asked with a concerned tone knowing the likely answer

"Students who lived in my kingdom who is currently enrolled in your school have aura weapons of their own. Though the weapons are useful, we couldn't do much with them. But with this Aura Weapon, it was able to weaken the Grimm and it can manipulate Aura to some degree. I suggest that we should confiscate it so that we can learn more about it and find a way to replicate it. As well as finding proper countermeasures to it." General Ironwood suggested to the Headmaster causing Ozpin to shake his head in disbelief

"With all due respect James, what do you think a move like that will accomplish. Aura Weapons choose their masters and if someone who is not the master tries to study or recreate aura weapons. Then there is a very likely chance that the attempt will end in failure. Not to mention that if by some close to nonexistent some chance that you do succeed. You and by extension Atlus will have a great power which will make things problematic. Continue this line of thinking, and you'll be like those people that ran the Murakumo Labs that you had to shut down." Professor Ozpin explained to General Ironwood causing him to be sigh in frustration

"Ozpin the threats that we're fighting against is on the move. We don't know what their planning, but if they make their move we need to be ready. Another thing that has me concerned is Lord Tenjo herself. I can't explain or prove it, but I have a strong suspicion that she's hiding something. These Abnormal Grimm, the activity of the White Fang, not to mention the Mad Dog himself is on the loose again. I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is I don't like it. Oz, is there anything I should know that can help us in any way? Something like a warning or something that your suspicious about." General Ironwood asked in a pleading tone to the Headmaster

"No James, the moment that I learn something that is useful. You'll be the first person to know about it." Ozpin told the General

"Thank you Ozpin, that's all I ask." General Ironwood said before he left the Headmaster's office. After the General left

"I know and suspect more than you realize General. But I don't think you're ready to know such a heavy truth." Professor Ozpin said thinking about the future

 **(Team BLST's Room)**

After the assignments were concluded within Emerald Forest, both team JNPR and team BLST had separate meetings with Professor Goodwitch. Both Bang and Jaune were given praise for working together to handle a common problem. Unfortunately, both teams were given some demerits for being hasty in withdrawing instead of looking at all possible options. Though the report isn't what truly bothered Bang. What was on Bang's mind is the activation of his aura weapon. It was the second time that his aura weapon phoenix rettenjo activated and Bang feels like he's no closer to mastering his aura weapon, let alone use its power.

"Hmm, there must be a way for me to use it freely. But how, if only my master would tell me something." Bang muttered thinking out loud about his concerns with his giant nail

"Bang, is everything alright? You look like your troubled about something." Amane asked in a concerned tone while he was knitting a robe

"Oh, I'm fine Amane, but if you don't mind me asking. What are you doing and why is your semblance covering your body?" Bang asked Amane noticing his new attire and his activity

"Oh I'm working on a few outfits for a performance I'm planning. Everything is almost ready and after that I just need to find some volunteers. As for my outfit, yesterday was a wake-up call and I realized that I need to find better ways to utilize my semblance. So for starters, I decided to expand my aura sash into my clothes. For now, I'm just testing the waters with this new skill. Once I have a more solid grasp of what more I can do with my semblance, I'll see how it handles in a fight." Amane said while working on his set of outfits. After a few seconds have passed, a loud knock was at the door and Bang being the closest decided to answer it. When he opened it, the person standing at the door is a pink haired woman that Bang recognized as Baiken from the Beacon Cliffs.

"Oh um . . Miss Baiken what are you doing here?" Bang asked in a surprised tone with the rest of his team looking to see who Bang is talking to

"I told you students before not to worry about things like Miss or Professor, but let's focus on why I'm here. Your name is Bang Shishigami, leader of team BLST and until a few months ago you lived in Ronin-Gai correct?" Baiken asked quickly summarizing the details about Bang

"Yes, all those details are true." Bang said answering the Huntress's question

"Well let's get to the reason I'm here. I saw how you handled yourself in Emerald Forest and quite frankly you need to work on a lot of things." Baiken told Bang which surprised him

"Huh but Scruffy is the leader of our team meow. Doesn't that mean he's the strongest out of all of us meow?" Tao asked in a surprised tone

"That's not necessarily true Tao. When someone becomes the leader of their team. It means they have the best capabilities to lead. Just because someone is the leader doesn't mean that they are stronger than each member of their team." Amane explained to Tao

"I see, so if meow beats Scruffy, then I get to be the team leader." Tao said causing her teammates and Baiken to mentally facepalm

"No Tao that's not how it works. You know what, remind me to tell you how leadership works later." Amane told Tao regaining his curiosity on why Baiken has arrived

"Well if you see that there are a lot of things I need to work on. Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?" Bang asked curious about Baiken's presence as well

"I'm here to give you a chance to get some special training done. The special training I have in mind is for you is to help you get better with your aura. From the looks of things, your master taught you a few basic essentials. Not to mention that your able to use your semblance. But if you want to get stronger, then I highly advise you to take up my training." Baiken told Bang in a tone of authority

"Wait a second, what do you know of my master?" Bang asked in a questioning tone

"Let's just say that I knew her from a long time ago when I was training to be a Huntress. So how about, if you continue to make good progress with your training, I'll tell you more about what your master is like when she was younger. So would you accept the training?" Baiken asked Bang

"The offer is nice, but I would feel better if my teammates are . . ." Bang was saying before Amane interrupted him

"Go for it Bang, you don't have anything better to do and unlike a certain someone you're not on probation. I still need time to get the outfits ready and Tao needs to study. Besides there's no harm in getting some extra training done. Especially if there's a chance that you'll be able to better handle your special weapon." Amane told Bang supporting the special training

"Go on ahead Bang, I can't leave the Beacon grounds for another few days anyway. Besides, if you learn anything worthwhile I'm sure you'll tell us about it." Bullet said showing support for Bang getting special training

"Hmm alright, I'll do it. If it helps me become a better protector then I'll take up your special training Baiken. If you don't mind me asking, when do we start?" Bang asked with enthusiasm

"We start immediately, but don't get too enthusiastic boy. Because once your training starts, you'll know nothing but pain." Baiken said with a sinister look in her eyes and voice

 **(Beacon Hallways)**

"So all of that happened with Ragna ever since he became leader of your team?" Celica asked after Noel told her and Saya the main details of everything that happened with Ragna

"Yeah, even though he's our team leader. It's a little hard to believe that he's a handful for us. Normally it's supposed to be the teammates that are the handful for the leader but not the other way around." Noel told Celica thinking back on her experiences with Ragna

"Well I'm glad that Ragna has good teammates looking out for him." Celica said in a kind tone

"If only things were better between him and his brother. Have the both of them always been like this before Jin was adopted?" Noel asked slightly curious about Ragna's and Jin's past

"They were like this a few months before Jin was adopted. Things was different at one point but something happened between the two. I can't remember the full details but what I do remember is . . ." Saya said before Celica covered her mouth

"That was a long time ago Saya and its not in our place to tell other people if neither of them hasn't told anyone." Celica said before she removed her hand from Saya's mouth

"Well is there anything we can do for them? I don't know what happened, but they can't keep this feud up forever." Noel said in a concerned tone before the three of them started to hear the voice of a young girl. When the sound of the voice got closer, Noel recognized it as Ruby. Also, by the sound of it she was with Weiss.

"So let me see if I got this right? We have to check on Jin regularly since we were competing against each other for the assignment. For the sake of good sportsmanship, and to make sure he'll be fully recovered the next time we compete against each other." Ruby said summarizing the details of Weiss's plan to her

"Exactly Ruby, even though team RJNN being shorthanded was an advantage to us. It didn't feel like a proper victory or competition. So it is our duty to know for certain that Jin will make a full recovery so next time it will be a proper rematch." Weiss briefly explained herself to Ruby

"Really, are you sure that there isn't more to it?" Ruby asked Weiss in a teasing tone

"I . . . I don't know what you're talking about. Hey look its sister Celica the woman me and Yang was telling you about." Weiss said before she quickly brought Ruby to Celica in a fast pace

"Sister Celica, it's good to see you again. I would like to formally welcome you into Beacon. The girl that is with me is my team leader . . ." Weiss was saying before Ruby used her semblance to get close to the mechanical doll Minerva

"Ooh, I've never seen a weapon like this before. Is it an actual weapon, what can it do, it looks so awesome can I see what it can do?" Ruby asked Celica in a fast paced after seeing Minerva

"Oh my, it's nice to see that you're so enthusiastic about my friend. Well to answer your first question. Even though this is a technically a weapon, I see her as my friend. Her name is Minerva and her main functions is to protect me and follow my commands. As long as its within reason of course." Celica told Ruby while the hooded girl have sparks in her eyes

"Wow, that is so cool Ms. Celica. Can you get it to do something please?" Ruby asked Celica with a pleading look in her eyes

"Hmm alright." Celica said before she looked at Minerva before the two exchanged looks. After they exchanged looks, Minerva took a look at Rub and proceeded to grab her. After Minerva grabbed Ruby, the mechanical doll proceeded to toss Ruby into the air for a few seconds. Ruby was laughing during the whole situation indicating that she's enjoying herself. After tossing Ruby into the air, Minerva proceeded to sit Ruby on its shoulders.

"That was so awesome, can she do it again, pretty please?" Ruby asked with a pleading tone and look

"Sorry, but we need to go visit Jin. Besides, I doubt you want to spend the whole day being tossed in the air like that. Saya can attest to that." Celica told Ruby causing her to put after being put down

"Fine, but how about this, your friend Minerva keeps tossing me in the air after we all visit Jin. Oh and I'm Ruby leader of team RWBY, the team that Weiss is a part of." Ruby said as she was introducing herself to Celica while the older woman chuckled

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ruby. We overheard you talking to your friend and it looks like we have the same destination. So how about this, while we get there Minerva can carry you on her shoulder. Does that sound good?" Celica asked causing Ruby's face to lit up again

"Yes, now off to Jin." Ruby said in an excited tone after Minerva put Ruby on its shoulder and the small group went to Jin's room

 **(The Beacon Rooftop)**

When Makoto first arrived at Beacon, she spent a good deal of time touring the school and found that the rooftop was the most relaxing location. While Makoto is on the rooftop, she noticed that she is able to relax with a great deal of her personal thoughts while being treated with a pleasant view. It is here that Makoto is able to better think about both future and recent events.

"Yang, I want us to start talking again. But I still can't believe you kept me in the dark like that. There must be some way she can understand how I feel. I know she had a good reason for it, but doesn't she think about things like people left behind. Urg there's just so much going on right now." Makoto said to herself before she spoke further

"Not to mention that the big dance is coming up soon. Should I just say how I really feel, maybe things will . . . nah it wouldn't work out besides I wouldn't stand a chance against . . ." Makoto said before she heard the door open up. When Makoto looked to see who it was, she saw that it was Yang who entered the rooftop.

"I asked around and some of the students saw you come up here." Yang said in a nervous tone

"You can have this spot to yourself. I'm going back to my dorm room." Makoto said as she was leaving. Before she went too far though, Yang quickly grabbed her arm preventing her from going further.

"Before you try to get away from me again Makoto, we need to have a talk." Yang said with a stern look on her face

"I'm patient, so I'll only ask you once to let go." Makoto said with a tone that bears a lot of tranquil fury

"I'll let go if you're willing to listen to what I have to say. We can fight on this rooftop and the both of us can get into trouble. Or we can talk it out like civilized people. Your choice, but you should know that one way or another you will hear what I have to say." Yang said as her eyes was getting red. When Makoto saw what Yang was prepared to do, she calmed down and went back to her earlier spot

"Fine I'll listen to what you have to say." Makoto said in a bitter tone

"Thank you, Makoto. First, I want to say that I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark like that. My teammates explained to me why your mad at me, and after doing some thinking I have a better idea on what I did to you. It's a bit of a long story though, so a fair warning." Yang told Makoto before she started to speak to her further

"As you know, me and Ruby are sisters. But what you don't know, is that we are only half-sisters. Before I knew that, there was a woman who was involved in our lives. Her name is Summer and she was like a super mom. She was a Huntress and she would go out to protect the people and still manage to come back to bake cookies." Yang told Makoto with her listening to every word

"She sounds like an incredible mom Yang." Makoto told Yang praising Summer Rose

"She's an incredible mom Makoto. But one day when she went out on a mission she didn't come back. At the time, Ruby and my dad was devastated and Ruby was too young to fully understand what was going on. It wasn't too long before I found out why. It was around that time I learned that me and Ruby are half-sisters. Summer was the second love of my dad's life. The first love of his life was my mom. She left shortly after I was born." Yang explained to Makoto causing her to have a surprised reaction

"All of that sounds complicated Yang. So why did she leave, or better yet what does it have to do with what you did?" Makoto asked Yang but is slowly getting curious about Yang's story

"I'm getting to that Makoto, so let me finish tell my story. You see, when I found out about my mom. I was determined to get the answers to my questions. For a while I would ask everyone I could about my mom. I would ask about all sorts of things I could think of, I hate to admit it but knowing about my mom was my sole obsession. What I'm trying to say is that what I did to you, is the very same thing my mom did to me. When I thought about why your mad at me. I realized that I put myself in danger and didn't bother to think about how you felt. As you heard by now, a lot of things went wrong. I know I can't change what I did, but I'm sorry Makoto." Yang said apologizing to Makoto. After Makoto heard Yang's apology, she stepped towards the rail and looked into the sky for a moment. After the moment passed Makoto started to speak to Yang.

"When I first enrolled into the combat school in Atlus. A lot of people gave me a hard time because I'm a Faunus. After a few months I couldn't take it anymore and tried to leave. Noel and Tsubaki stopped me and made me feel a lot better about myself. After that we ended up becoming good friends. After a while I was able to make more friends, like for example Mai. However, a few things happened after a while." Makoto told Yang before continuing her story

"You see, I was still getting messed with because I'm a Faunus. But I was able to endure it because I have my friends. Unfortunately, Noel and Tsubaki were also getting messed with just for being close to me. Since I'm closest to Noel and Tsubaki, they were getting bullied as bad as I was. They were being called thing like Animal Lover, Freak Sympathizer, or humanity's traitor. When I found out I decided that enough was enough and made the decision to run away. It was bad enough that I had to endure it, but because my friends were dragged into it, I couldn't take it anymore." Makoto told Yang causing her to have a concerned look in her eyes

Makoto, I'm so sorry." Yang told Makoto in an apologetic tone

"After I made the decision to run away, I spent a while getting ready and then the big day came. When I went far enough I was able to notice two people following me. The two people were Noel and Tsubaki. Them following me was the last thing I wanted. So I ran but they were able to catch up. When I confronted them about why they were following me. Tsubaki asked me a question that made me change my mind." Makoto told Yang

"What did she ask you?" Yang asked getting curious as well

"She asked me did I consider her and Noel to be my friends. I answered tearfully that I do, but I also told them that it was because of that I had to run away. I didn't want anyone to get dragged into the bullying because of me. After I said that, Tsubaki asked me why I didn't think about how they felt if I was gone. When she asked that I was honestly stunned, she told me that if being friends with a Faunus like me was a problem, then they would have cut things off immediately. So I can't make a decision to leave without thinking or caring about how they would feel. They told me that they knew they would get bullied after standing up for me in class the way they did but they didn't care." Makoto told Yang before she continued speaking

"You see Yang, I understand that you had to help Blake. But you knew that you could be in immense danger. I understand not wanting me to get involved for my own safety. But you should have at least cared about how I would feel if something happened to you. Or at the very least trusted me to know that you would be able to handle yourself. I know you have your team, but you guys aren't invincible. When you didn't tell me, you reminded me of the part of myself I don't care for." Makoto told Yang causing her to think for a brief moment before speaking

"You know, Amane told us something similar. If something happened to us then people would grieve for us. Also that we didn't think anything through. I'm sorry Makoto, so how about this if I decide to go with my team to try and act like Huntresses again. Then I'll let you know so you won't get worried. But you have to trust that team RWBY can handle it unless I say otherwise, alright." Yang told Makoto trying to make things right

"Alright Yang, all I ask is that you just keep me up to date on these things." Makoto told Yang in a kind tone

"So are we good?" Yang asked while holding her arm out

"Always are." Makoto said before the two locked arms for a moment. After that Makoto started to speak

"So how's Blake doing?" Makoto asked in a concerned tone

"Not so good honestly, after we got back Blake has been doing a lot of reading and research but I don't think its related to class. When any of us try to bring up the subject, she just brushes us off. Honestly I'm getting worried, I know how it feels to be obsessed with something, and I'm seeing what it's doing to her." Yang explained to Makoto about what was going on with Blake

"Hmm it looks like she needs a good talking to. You know what Yang, we might be able to help each other. I'll talk some sense into Blake, but you need to talk to Ragna." Makoto suggested which caused Yang to look at Makoto in confusion

"What happened, did Ragna try to attack Jin while he was recovering?" Yang asked Makoto

"No, in fact Ragna hasn't visited Jin at all. I know that siblings tend to fight each other, especially brothers. But this is honestly getting tiring. You would think that the two would bury the hatchet since one of them is in the hospital bed. But apparently, I'm wrong in that regard." Makoto told Yang causing her to hae a thoughtful look on her face

"Then how about this, you go talk to Blake, while I go and talk to Ragna. We need our teammates to focus if your team is going to get your butts kicked in the tournament." Yang said though the tournament comment didn't get missed by Makoto

"Hey, don't underestimate us Yang! Or did you forget how strong Jin and Ragna are?" Makoto asked in a competitive tone

"Bring it on, but before we get to that. We need to set things straight with our own teammates. Think you'll be able to convince Ragna to settle things with Jin? At the very least. You are an older sibling after all, so you might have a shot at this." Makoto told Yang causing Yang to think for a brief moment

"Yeah, I'll do what I can. After we speak to the people we're supposed to talk to we give each other an update." Yang said with Makoto agreeing to the idea

 **(Jin's Medical Room)**

For the past few days, Jin has been busy studying so that he doesn't fall behind in his classes while he heals. Though Jin hasn't made as much progress as he liked for two reasons. The first reason is that Jin's Aura Weapon Yukianesa has glowed a few times while the word Maiden keeps spring into his mind along with another word half. Jin wants to look into this matter, but he suspects that he needs to do it discreetly and in his current condition he can't.

"Come on Jin, it's just one movie, I'll let you choose which of the movies we watch first for the watch-a-thon." Jaune said in a pleading tone

"I'm telling you for the last time, I don't like watching movies while I'm studying. I'm also not having a guy's movie watch-a-thon with you and the others once I'm fully heal." Jin said in a cranky tone

"Come on Jin, the movies aren't that long and I've never had an older brother before. I consider Ren to be another brother and I'm sure we can get a couple of guys for the watch-a-thon. Besides it'll be a lot of fun, especially before the dance." Jaune told Jin maintaining his pleading tone

"Did you forget that we have exams coming up and we need to study diligently so we can be prepared? Also once I'm fully healed, I plan to get back into training so I can not only get back into fighting shape. But also improve on my skills and abilities so that my injury won't happen again." Jin told Jaune in a slightly impatient tone

"All the more reason to have our movie watch-a-thon, it'll be a good way for us to unwind and have some fun before the exams. Also the dance is coming up, I bet there are a lot of people on edge. So have the guys night movie watch-a -thon, it'll be action packed and entertaining." Jaune told Jin in a tone of excitement

"OOH ACTION PACKED ENTERTAINMENT!" Ruby yelled rushing into the room with her semblance startling Jaune

Oh hi Ruby, it's a surprise to see you here." Jaune said in a surprised tone

"Can I watch too, pretty please?" Ruby asked in a pleading tone as well

"Sorry Ruby, but this is a guy's only affair." Jaune said in a confident tone

"Oh man." Ruby said while pouting and in a despondent tone. After Ruby was turned down for a chance at a watch-a-thon. A few more people came in the room, it was Weiss, Noel, and another pair of people that in recognizes all too well.

"So that's what happened since I came back after meeting you Sister Celica." Weiss told Celica

"I'm sorry you went through that Weiss. I knew you had problems with the Faunus, but I understand why. Still, thank you for not giving Makoto any problems and also for giving her a chance." Noel told Weiss in a somber tone

"Thank you Noel, I appreciate it." Weiss said in a tone of gratitude

"I'm sorry to do this but I have to get going. I have to get back to studying for an upcoming test and I'm falling a little behind." Noel said before she left

"I'm glad you were able to work things out with your friend. Speaking of friends. . ." Celica said before she looked at Jin and started to smile

"I'm glad to see that your making friends Jin. Who might you be?" Celica asked after looking around for a bit

"My name is Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Jaune asked

"My name is Celica A. Mercury and the little girl with me is Ragna's and Jin's sister Saya. I used to be the caretaker of Jin and Ragna. I'm currently taking care of their sister Saya. Now looking at you, I think that you're a good person. You might be able to rub off on Jin and his brother." Celica said in a kind and gentle tone

"You think so, I mean thank you. I know that Jin and I had a rough start. But I think that we can be good friends if given enough time." Jaune said in an optimistic tone to Celica causing her to chuckle at Jaune's remarks. After Celica chuckled, Jaune noticed a gray metallic figure with red eyes entering the room and was curious and scared of it.

"Um what is that thing?" Jaune asked pointing at the metallic figure

"Oh I almost forgot, that is my friend Minerva. Even though she's a weapon, she follows my commands and helps me out so I like to consider her to be my friend." Celica told Jaune

"Oh it looks neat." Jaune commented while looking at it

"How's your back doing Jin, I heard that you've been studying while you were here?" Weiss asked Jin in a concerned tone

"The studying helps me take my mind off of what happened. It's also useful in making sure I don't fall behind in my assignments. Once I recover I'll be able to catch up properly, I also plan to train so this won't happen again." Jin told Weiss

"Oh yeah, I was told by Ragna's master about what happened. So allow me to help you, turn to your side." Celica told Jin

"Um, should we leave for this? I mean he is wearing a hospital gown after all." Ruby said in a nervous tone

"I'm fully clothed Ruby, and what can you do Sister Celica?" Jin asked in a curious tone

"Trust me." Celica said with Jin doing as she said and turning over laying on his side. After Jin turned, Celcia placed her hand on the part of Jin's back that hurts the most. After that, her hand started to glow a light green which amazed everyone in the room. After a few seconds, the light faded and Jin found himself being able to move a lot better than he usually did. Jin managed to stand up and stretch for a few seconds after realizing he's fully healed.

"Whoa that was so cool, is that your semblance?" Ruby asked in an ecited tone at what she's seen

"Not exactly, but it is my ability." Celica told Ruby

"I'm glad your fully healed Jin." Weiss said in a happy tone

"I'm fully healed, I haven't felt like this since I first developed my semblance. I should thank you Sister Celica." Jin said in a tone of happiness

"Your family to me Jin like Ragna and Saya are. So I'll do it for you anytime. Though I am concerned about the circumstances of how you got injured though. At first I first thought that you and Ragna had another fight and things went too far. Before I knew the full circumstances." Celica told Jin

"There's no way Ragna could injure me like that, he's too weak." Jin told Celica

"Well can you at least help him with his assignments, I heard that he's falling behind and I'm getting worried." Celica told Jin

"He can handle himself, like when he always talks back to the Professor's on a daily basis." Jin said while he was still stretching his arms

"Well I told Ragna that if he keeps doing bad in school, then there will be consequences. It looks like it will have to apply to you as well, since you won't help him." Celica said in a stern tone

"I highly doubt your able to threaten either of us." Jin said in a bold tone to Celica

"Oh really, then how about I tell people what the both of you are afraid of?" Celica said in a bold tone causing Jin to freeze in fear and everyone to look at Celica with a curious gaze.

"Wow this must be good, so come on, give us a hint." Ruby said in an excited tone

"Well if their good then I won't tell anyone." Celica said in a tone of confidence

"Wait, how will we know that she's telling us the truth. I mean we've known Ragna for a long while and he's not scared of anything, not even of Professor Goodwitch." Jaune said causing Celica to take a deep breath

"Oh I doubt that, after all Ragna is scared of ghosts." Celica bluntly said stunning everyone in the room who didn't know

"Wait Ragna is scared of ghosts. Hehehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ragna is scared of ghosts. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Ruby said while rolling on the floor laughing

"Ragna hides his fears now, but he doesn't really like it when we remind him of it." Saya said while Ruby is still laughing while Weiss snickered and Jaune had a flabbergasted look on his face

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, alright so what's Jin afraid of, the moon?" Ruby said causing Celica to tense up in silence

"Well . . . um . . . I'm sorry Jin I didn't think anyone would figure it out." Celica said causing Ruby to laugh even louder

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, the moon of all things. Oh I can't believe this." Ruby said while she was laughing

"The moon, that has got to be the most . . ." Jaune said before he noticed Jin's death glare and a chill through his body

"Um you know what, it's not that unusual. I mean some people are scared of the water and of heights." Jaune said in a panicked tone

"Well its not the weirdest thing to be afraid of. In fact, there have been cases of people being scared of the moon." Weiss said trying to cheer up Jin

"BUT ITS STILL FUNNY, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RAGNA IS SCARED OF GHOSTS, AND JIN IS SCARED OF THE MOON! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ruby said continuing to laugh before she passed out

"She's going to be out for a while isn't she?" Jaune asked

"Yep." Weiss plainly and bluntly answered

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

Unknown to everyone who was inside the room with Jin. Ragna was standing a few feet away from the entrance. After talking to Professor Goodwitch about Celica and the assignment. Ragna decided to walk around Beacon. Something within Ragna had made him go to the Medical Wing and noticed Ruby, and Weiss enter the room with Celica, Saya, and Noel. When Noel left, Ragna decided to hide because he didn't want to be seen around there and after she left he stopped hiding. For a few minutes, Ragna just stood outside thinking about what to do. A part of him wants to go and visit his brother, something he hasn't done since he was put in there. But Ragna ultimately decided against it. After taking another look he decided to walk away.

"It wouldn't feel right for me to visit him. Not after what happened 8 years ago. I haven't forgotten and neither has he. Maybe we should bury the hatchet and . . . nah its too late for that." Ragna thought to himself. After a few more minutes, Ragna was out of the Medical Wing and was on his way to the training room. However, Ragna unexpectedly ran into Yang.

"Hello, I was looking for you and it looks like I succeeded." Yang said in an optimistic tone

"You seem cheerful, did something happen?" Ragna asked slightly surprised at Yang's mood

"A few things happened that has managed to put me in a good mood. But first we need to have a talk." Yang said as she was dragging Ragna away

* * *

 **(A/** **N)**

 **In this story, Celica is able to heal people using her own power. I can't go into too much details without spoiling things regarding Celica and Nine. But what I can say is that it's not Celica's Semblance, it is magic and the only people that know about Celica's magical abilities are Jubei, Rachel, and Hakumen.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	31. Chapter 31 Brotherhood Wounds

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) This chapter will give the details on why Ragna and Jin hate each other in this story and when it all started. There will be some differences from the main canon and some violence in this chapter so this is a fair warning.**

* * *

Chapter 31 Botherhood Wounds

 **(Beacon Classroom)**

After Yang brought Ragna to the empty classroom, he was slightly confused as to what Yang wanted to talk about. For as long as Ragna knew Yang, he knows that Yang is a kind-hearted person. Even though she's bit of a hot-head, which is something that Ragna can relate to. He still sees Yang as a trusted friend and is glad to have known her. He's also able to see when Yang is dead serious about something and when she brought him to the empty classroom. Ragna figured that it was something important judging by the feeling of determination that Ragna is feeling from her.

"So you brought me to this empty classroom so that the both of us could talk?" Ragna asked Yang in a confused tone

"Yep classes are finished, and nobody comes to the classroom unless the Professors are here. I figured that since nobody will be coming here, it will give us a chance to talk with a lot of privacy." Yang said in a calm tone

"You thought this through, that's good. So . . . . um how are you and Makoto doing? I noticed that you two haven't been talking for a while." Ragna asked in an awkward tone

"We're doing good Ragna. I caught up to her and we talked about a few things. She explained to me why she was mad at me and I had to explain how I understand what I did to her. So we're good, and I promised her that I'll keep her on a need to know basis." Yang briefly explained to Ragna

"Oh . . . well it's good that the both of you patched things up." Ragna said still confused as to why the both of them are in the classroom

"We talked about a few things Ragna, and among the topics were you." Yang told Ragna as she was sitting on the table

"Oh yeah, well what is it about me that you guys are talking about?" Ragna asked while mentally on guard

"It's like this Ragna, Makoto told me that you haven't visited Jin in the Medical Wing of Beacon. To be honest it's a little concerning." Yang told Ragna causing him pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration

"Oh that, well there's no point in me visiting him. After all I doubt that an injury like that will keep the crybaby down forever." Ragna responded while being visibly uncomfortable with the topic

"Ragna, his injury may not keep him down forever, but it is common courtesy for an older sibling to visit their younger sibling when they are in the hospital bed." Yang told Ragna in a calm tone

"I have a history of ignoring things like common sense, or do you want to see my less than stellar grades? I'm surprised I'm not on academic probation by now." Ragna responded in a tone of a snarker

"Ragna, just because the both of you don't get along with each other or have the most pleasant past. That's no reason for you not to visit your brother." Yang told Ragna but quickly noticed that the statement irritated him

"Yang, don't take this the wrong way. But you don't know ANYTHING about my past or how I see things. Just because you saw where I grew up you think you can figure me out or tell me how I should treat Jin. Then I hate to disappoint you but there is a lot more to the story." Ragna told Yang in a low and frustrated tone

"I'm trying to understand you Ragna, but you're not telling me anything. Ever since I met you, I thought that you're a pretty cool guy. But the longer I've known you, the more I've noticed that you've been keeping a few things about yourself a secret. Like for example the fact that your master is one of the Six Heroes. I understand keeping it a secret out of respect for your master. But there are a few more things I'm concerned. Another example, is that you still haven't told us how you learned your weapon's new function. I know that there is a lot more to your weapon and the function Ragna. Otherwise it wouldn't have given you that level of power that allowed you to fight that guy." Yang explained to Ragna causing him to give her a focused look before continuing

"Now the one time where you can show common courtesy and show your brother kindness and concern. You don't even bother with paying him a visit, or not even trying to wish him well. Not to mention that even before what happened with Azrael, every time the both of you get close to each other, the both of you end up fighting or arguing." Yang told Ragna in a tone that is getting bolder and bolder

"Yang, I'm giving you a fair warning. You are treading some very dangerous grounds. So what exactly are you asking for Yang?" Ragna asked Yang

"I want to know why the both of you hate each other so much. You told me a few months ago that the both of you have a complicated relationship. But if you couldn't visit your brother when he's injured. Then there is a lot more to it than that. So I want you to explain it to me so I can help uncomplicate things." Yang told Ragna in a tone that has a moderate level of boldness to it

"Yang, you're asking me to tell you something personal from my past that I don't want to be reminded of. Do you see me demanding you to tell me something personal about you that you're not comfortable with? If not, then don't bother demanding the same thing from me." Ragna said as he was leaving. Though before he went too far, Yang stood up and blocked his path.

"Ragna, I'm not demanding anything I'm asking. You're my friend and an older sibling like me. It hurts my pride as an older sister to see you not are about your younger brother. But I see what you mean about me asking for something personal from your past. So how about this, you tell me the full story so I can understand the full story. If you do, then you have my word that I won't judge you, and I will tell you something about my past that is personal to me. Please Ragna, I'm not trying to demand anything I just want to help." Yang demanded to Ragna

Ragna was having conflicting thoughts right now. On one hand, he didn't owe Yang an explanation. Even though he sees her as a friend, the blonde brawler is treading grounds That Ragna takes personally. Under normal circumstances, Ragna would tear the person apart for demanding an answer from him regarding his past with his brother. Though on the other hand, Ragna hated to admit it but Yang does have a point about common courtesy regarding his brother. For the past few days, Ragna has struggled to visit Jin but didn't allow it to be known or shown. A part of Ragna wants to bury the hatchet, but there is a part of him that refuses to do so.

"If I tell you about my past, you won't judge me in any way and you'll tell me something personal from your past?" Ragna asked in a cautious tone

"Of course Ragna, and I'll even try to help you mend things with Jin." Yang said in a reassuring tone before Ragna took a deep breath

"Have you ever done something that seemed like a good idea at first. But looking back on it, it turned out to be one of the worst ideas you've ever had?" Ragna asked Yang

"I did Ragna, I don't look back on it often. But trust me I know the exact feeling." Yang responded to Ragna's question

"In order for me to explain why me and Jin are trying to tear each apart. I have to tell you what things were like initially. You see Jin wasn't like the person you guys know. In fact he was a clinging crybaby who would wine at the smallest things. When we were kids, I was always the one who he clung to. But after a while, I got irritated and wanted Jin to man up. Even Saya, our little sister wasn't as much of a crybaby compared to him." Ragna said before he went into more details

 **(The Church)**

 **(8 Years ago)**

"Get up we're going to try again." Young Ragna said to Jin after knocking him down with his wooden sword

"But brother, I keep getting hurt. Please stop hurting me so badly." Young Jin said after getting knocked down by his brother

"This is training, you're supposed to get hurt. You're also supposed to hit back and get better at this. But you're not getting better at all are you. The only thing your doing is just getting hit and crying about it you crybaby. Even Saya is less of a crybaby than you, and she's our little sister." Young Ragna said in a tone of frustration

"He's doing his best Ragna, please don't be too hard on him." Young Saya said in a pleading tone

"This is good for him Saya, so stay out of this. As for you crybaby, get up and let's do this again." Young Ragna said in a demanding tone

"But . . . ." Young Jin muttered before Ragna yelled

"GET UP CRYBABY!" Young Ragna yelled quickly scaring Jin before he got up and holding his own wooden sword

"Now let's get back to it." Young Ragna said before he ran towards Jin

Ragna spent a few seconds swinging at Jin while aiming for his head. Jin spent the entire time blocking Ragna's attacks while being pushed back. This kept up for a few seconds before Ragna quickly sweep kicked Jin's legs causing him to fall over. When Young Ragna swung his wooden sword down, Jin was able to block the attack from young Ragna. Unfortunately for young Jin, Ragna kept swinging the wooden sword down at Jin and didn't let up for a moment. Young Jin rolled to the side and tried to get up. But Ragna was able to hit him with his wooden sword. The attack caused Jin to fall again and Ragna stepped back to give Jin a chance to get up. After Jin got up, Ragna attacked him again with the wooden sword. Jin was able to block the attacks from young Ragna. But eventually, the younger brother was knocked down and in a few seconds he started to cry.

"Dang it Jin, this is the fourth time you started crying. I wouldn't be surprised if the Grimm let you live out of pity." Young Ragna said in a tone that is a mix of mocking and frustrating

"Ragna don't be so hard on him. He's not as strong as you and he's still your younger brother." Celica said after she approached the siblings

"I have to be hard on him, if he doesn't toughen up. Then the Grimm will tear him apart and I won't be there to save him." Young Ragna said to Celica

"But Ragna, you have to remember that the both of you are still kids. I know that it's good to be prepared. But you can't rush things like getting stronger. You have to give it time and patients." Celica said to Ragna in a kind and gentle tone

"Well we all know I'm not the type of person to be patient. Come on Jin, we'll keep going until you get better." Ragna told Jin before they practiced again

 **(The Classroom)**

 **(Present Time)**

"Wow, sounds like you were tough on your little brother." Yang told Ragna after listening

"Yeah, but can you really blame me. Jin always cried for the smallest things and after a while I started to get sick of it. We didn't really spend much time with the other orphans, so it was always just us. Sister Celica was there for us no questions asked, but I had to step up to take care of my brother and sister." Ragna told Yang explaining his reason for being hard on Jin when they were kids

"I can relate Ragna, me and Ruby have our dad. But I had to step up and keep things together. A lot of things happened when were young, and dad was always busy. It was hard, and Ruby couldn't even talk. So I understand why you were tough on Jin, but a part of me think that you took a few things a little overboard." Yang briefly explained to Ragna

"You have to be tough on people if they can handle themselves in a tough world. I've been trying to toughen him up for months and there has been too little progress. Then one day there was a Grimm attack and it led to a decision I would never forget about." Ragna said before he told the story of the Grimm attack

 **(The Church)**

 **(8 years ago)**

Ragna was near his siblings while there was a lot of noise made outside. Even though Ragna didn't see anything before being rushed inside. He was able to figure out that it was a Grimm attack due to overhearing the other adults talking. The sibling trio wasn't too close to anyone but Ragna saw Sister Celica treating people who were wounded. The people that were being treated by Sister Celica are other orphans who were attacked by the Grimm, and the other adults who were also attacked. While Jin and Saya were scared, Ragna on the other hand was looking for something he could use as a weapon. After Ragna found what he wanted he quickly went to the door before Sister Celica saw him and stopped him.

"Ragna its too dangerous out there, stay here with us." Celica said while holding his arm

"But Sister Celica I'm the best fighter out of all of us, I can help." Ragna said trying to get Sister Celica to let go

"Ragna, it's too danger for you to go out there right now. I know you want to do something. But the best way you can help is to stay here where its safe. Being beside Jin and Saya." Sister Celica said in a pleading tone to Ragna

"But I can do a lot more than be with them. I want to help deal with what's out there!" Ragna said before the noise outside stopped. After a few seconds have passed, a Huntsman and Huntress have entered the Church getting everyone's attention

"Everyone, it's safe to come outside now. We were able to get rid of the Grimm that came to the area." The Huntsman said much to everyone's relief

"For a few days do not wander too far into the area. There is a chance that there might be more Grimm in the area. We'll be here for a while trying to exterminate them to ensure they are no longer a threat." The Huntress said before the both of them left. Before the both of them went too far Ragna stopped them to ask them a question

"Hey, is there anything I can do to help deal with the Grimm." Young Ragna asked the Huntsman and Huntress

"Don't worry about stuff like that. The best thing you can do is be with the other kids." The Huntress said to Young Ragna slightly irritating him

"But I'm the best fighter out of everyone here. In fact, I would have come out sooner if I wasn't stopped. Come on guys, give me a chance to deal with those monsters." Young Ragna said to the Huntsman and Huntress before one of them gave him a stern gaze

"Listen, don't take the fact that you're a kid for granted. I see that your eager to want to fight the Grimm. But you don't know the reality of what dealing with those creatures on the daily basis mean. Don't be quick to throw your life away, because you'll be surprised to know how often we have to save kids like you." The Huntsman said before him and his partner left

"Ragna, I know that you want to help, but the both of them have a point. You don't know what it's like to have to deal with the Grimm. People have been trained to fight them and it takes years to do it. I know your strong, but there are other ways to be strong that doesn't require you to fight the Grimm." Celica said before she proceeded to heal the other people in the Church before they left. While Young Ragna was frustrated at what he was told about the reality of fighting monsters

 **(The Classroom)**

 **(Present Time)**

"Was it often that you've had to deal the Grimm back at the Church?" Yang asked Ragna

"Nah, for a very long time we never had to deal with the Grimm. Some of the people who live near us survived the Grimm attack and warned us that the Grimm was coming. After we were warned, all of us were brought to the Church since it was so spacious and has a lot of room. I wanted to help since I was a good fighter. But the fact that I couldn't, made me mad and I wanted to find a way to prove myself. A few days later, we were told that most of the Grimm are gone and we could travel again. But I heard a rumor, that there was a small hoard of Grimm that was nearby. Because of that rumor, I had an idea that would kill two birds with one stone. The idea was for me to kill the small hoard of Grimm and it would be a way to show that I'm capable. I also figured that I should bring Jin along, since I figured that him seeing the Grimm in person and see them die would toughen him up and make him less of a crybaby." Ranga explained to Yang with her listening to every word

"So you brought your younger brother along to look for a hoard of Grimm?" Yang asked Ragna in a slightly concerned tone

"Yeah, but if I'd have known what was going to happen. I would have just went by myself. Because that day was the start of the feud between me and my brother." Ragna said before he started to tell the story of what happened on the day he took Jin to the forest

 **(The Church)**

 **(8 years ago)**

"Big Brother this isn't a good idea, we could get hurt out there. We should just stay here where its safe." Young Jin said pleading with Young Ragna not to go looking for the Grimm

"Jin, you can't be a whiny baby all your life hiding behind someone for protection. One of these days you're going to have to stop crying and grow a spine." Young Ragna said after he was packing supplies and getting the metal weapon he made. Before the brothers left, they heard a young female voie

"Ragna, Jin, what are the both of you doing?" Saya asked after seeing the brothers before they left. Before Jin could answer, Ragna quickly spoke stopping Jin

"We're going out to prove ourselves and become men. Just keep quiet about it and we'll be back soon. Also, don't wake up Sister Celica and tell her about this. She'll just get worried and won't let us go." Young Ragna told Saya before they quickly left

 **(The Forest)**

Young Ragna and Jin have been in the forest for almost an hour, but so far there have been no sightings of any Grimm. Ragna was focused on looking for the Grimm and constantly observed the surroundings for a sign of some kind. Though his patience has been tested a few times because Jin spent the entire time telling Ragna to go back the Church where it's safer. Ragna wanted to find a way to toughen Jin up, since the spars wasn't doing much good.

"Brother, we really need to get back to the Church. I know that you want to fight the Grimm, but we haven't seen the Grimm before and we don't know what to expect. Please brother, we can't do this." Young Jin aid pleading with Ragna to go back to the church.

"You have to grow a backbone Jin, I know that you like to cry fifteen times a day and keep being afraid of the moon. But you can't cry every day and expect me to . . ." Young Ragna was saying before he heard some noise at a distance. After hearing the noise, Ragna and Jin was quiet for a moment. Ragna listened deeply for a moment before he heard a light growl at a distance

"I hear some Grimm, come on crybaby. This is our chance to get something done and prove ourselves. Who knows, maybe this'll be what makes a man out of you." Ragna said before he took Jin and ran towards the source of the noise.

It didn't take the brothers too long to get the spot they wanted to get to. When the brothers arrived, they noticed that a part of the forest looked damaged but there was no sign of the Grimm. The brothers looked around and herd the sound of footsteps but was cautious of the area. After they moved around the area for a few minutes. A large creature appeared from the area and got between the brothers. When Ragna looked at the large creature, he saw the Grimm for the first time. The Grimm was large and overwhelming, towering Ragna while giving him a murderous glare. After a few more seconds have passed, more Grimm started to appear and quickly surrounded Ragna and Jin.

Br . . . Brother, what are we going to do?" Jin said in a terrified tone while looking at the Grimm that was surrounding the both of them

"We fight, what do you think!" Ragna yelled before he attacked one of the Grimm with his metal stick. When Ragna hit the Grimm, the metal stick was knocked back off of the Grimm and Ragna was surprised. Before Ragna could do anything further, the Ursa Grimm smacked Ragna against the nearby tree. Ragna tried to recover, but he was having a hard time standing up.

"Brother, help me!" Young Jin said while the other Grimm approached him. Jin was smacked around by the Ursa Grimm. Jin recovered enough strength to try to run, but the Grimm proved to be faster. When the Grimm caught up to Jin, it smacked Jin even deeper into the forest.

JIN!" Ragna yelled while trying to avoid the Grimm. Ragna was unable to do so, but he was knocked away from the Grimm. Ragna quickly looked around and saw no sign of his brother. After seeing some of the Grimm head towards him. Ragna gritted his teeth and decided to run away. As he was running, he saw a steep cliff and jumped towards it. Ragna was able to slide down the cliff very quickly and managed to get away from the Grimm. When Ragna looked around after he stood up, he quickly noticed that the Grimm were gone.

"JIN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Ragna yelled out before realizing that Jin is gone. Ragna looked around even further and was coming to the realization that Jin wasn't around him. After thinking for a brief moment, Ragna decided to go back to the church despite his injuries while dreading to tell the truth of what happened.

 **(The Church)**

It took a while for Young Ragna to get back to the church. Though for him, it felt like days and his injuries weren't making things any better. When he arrived, he noticed Sister Celica cleaning around the Church while Saya was helping her. When Ragna started to get closer to the Church, Celica and Saya saw him and started to approach him. When Celica saw him injured, she rushed to Ragna with a concerned look on her face.

"It looks like you were having an adventure and got hurt. I hope you weren't roughhousing with Jin." Sister Celica said as she was cleaning Ragna. When she looked into the forest she had a strange and ominous feeling. After having this feeling, she looked at Ragna with a concerned look

"Ragna, where is Jin?" Celica asked Ragna in a concerned tone

"There . . . there was nothing I could do." Ragna muttered which Celica heard and started to have a panicked look on her face

"RAGNA, WHERE IS JIN?" Celica yelled with a look and tone of panic

"There was nothing I could do. He was too much of a crybaby for me to do anything." Ragna said with a small tear in his eyes

"OH NO, JIN!" Celica yelled before she started to run into the forest.

"Don't worry, I got him." A gruff male voice said getting Celica's attention. When Celica, Saya, and Ragna looked to see who it was. They saw a cat Faunus wearing a yellow hood, carrying young Jin on his back.

"Jubei, oh thank you." Celica said to Jubei in a tone of relief as she was running to him

"It's a good thing I was around when I was. Otherwise things wouldn't have turned out like this. He'll be alright, Jin's just unconscious. The Grimm messed him up pretty badly though. Fortunately there's nothing permanent, just a few bruises but he'll be healed up soon once he gets some rest and treatment." Jubei told Celica while she was sobbing tears of joy

"Thank you Jubei, I'll take him inside right away to get treated." Celica said as she was quickly grabbing Jin and bringing him inside to get treated

"Brother, help . . ." Young Jin muttered as he was being taken inside

 **(Moments Later)**

It took Sister Celica a few hours to treat Jin but she was successful. Juei the one who saved Jin had left as quickly as he arrived but assured Celica that he will be alright. For the duration of the hours, Ragna was silent thinking about recent events. Ragna believed that he was doing good by Jin. But there is a part of Young Ragna that is making him thinking about how things could have been handled differently if Ragna didn't bring Jin along. After a good deal of time has passed, Celica came out of the room after she finished treating Jin.

"Ragna, I'm not angry with you but I'm disappointed. I don't know why you would go and put yourself and your brother in danger like that. But that's not supposed to matter right now. You can see Jin, and I expect you to do the right thing." Celica said before she brought Ragna inside the room

When Ragna saw Jin, he noticed that Jin was wrapped in bandages. From the looks of things, Jin has been treated for a good deal of time. From the look of things, Jin will make a good recovery given time. Unfortunately, the events of what happened still lingered in the brothers minds. Before Ragna approached Jin further, Sister Celica stood between Ragna and Jin before she started speaking.

"Jin, I did the best I could treating you. So the only thing you should do for now is rest. Ragna, don't you have something you want to say to Jin?" Celica asked Ragna in a stern tone

"If you weren't so much of a crybaby, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt the way you did!" Ragna yelled which surprised Jin and Celica

"Ragna, you put him in that danger in the first place. The least you can do is apologize and try to make things right with him." Celica said to Ragna in a stern tone

"I'm right Sister Celica and you both know it. Every time he cries because he thinks the moon is falling, I let him sleep with me on the bed. When he whines because he doesn't want to be alone, I'm the one who has to reassure him. Saya doesn't cry as much as he does, and she's younger than him! He has to man up at some point, and if he can't handle himself now. Then he's as good as dead!" Ragna yelled venting a good deal of his frustration out

"RAGNA THAT'S ENOUGH!" Celica yelled trying to get Ragna to stop talking. But before Celica could do much of anything. Jin started to cry as he was talking

"Fine. . . . I don't need you. I can get stronger on my own. Your nothing but a hot-tempered bully." Jin said as he was crying

"Good, maybe I can actually get stronger without you holding me back!" Ragna yelled before Celica pushed him out of the room

 **(The Classroom)**

 **(Present Time)**

"I see, in trying to make Jin stronger you took him to fight some Grimm. But you underestimated the strength of the Grimm and the both of you got hurt. However, you couldn't do anything to help Jin and you could only save yourself. Though Jubei was able to save your brother, in Jin's eyes you left him for dead. Your reaction in the aftermath didn't help anything." Yang said summarizing what she learned

"For years I've always looked out for him. But as I got older it became very tiring. I know that I couldn't be there forever, so I figured that I should toughen him up. I didn't think things would end that badly though and looking back on it, it was one of the stupidest things I've done. A kid taking another kid to look for the Grimm. We're lucky that we didn't get killed." Ragna told Yang while thinking back on his careless actions as a kid

"It's hard to believe that the Jin we know is like the way you described him in the past. I'm surprised that he didn't try to get revenge on you." Yang commented to Ragna after hearing what happened

"Actually Yang, he did a few weeks later. It was around that time when he acquired his Aura Weapon, and I learned its functions the hard way." Ragna said before he told her the rest of the story

 **(The Lake)**

 **(8 Years Ago)**

It has been a few weeks since Ragna and Jin went to the forest looking for the Grimm. For the most part, everything seemed to have calmed down except for a potential issue. Ragna and Jin haven't spoken to each other ever since that day. Though Sister Celica spent a couple of days trying to get the brothers to mend things, the attempts ended in failure. Eventually she decided to trust the brothers to work things out on their own. Saya has spent a good deal of her time getting along with Ragna and Jin. While trying to see what was wrong with each of the brothers. Though there has been no success on her part. Since the rest of the Grimm have been dealt with, the forest is safe for travel, and Ragna went to the river to do some calming fishing.

"It's been very peaceful for a while. That crybaby hasn't bugged me about anything. Looks like he was able to man up after all. I am curious about where he goes to by himself. But as long as that crybaby isn't holding me back or doing something stupid. It doesn't matter." Young Ragna said as he was fishing. A few more minutes later, Ragna decided to get up and go back to the Church after he caught a moderate amount of fish. Before Ragna went too far though. He felt a strong slash at his right shoulder, after Ragna was hit, his body started to get frozen before he was frozen completely exept for his head. When Ragna looked to see who it was that attacked him, he saw that it was his younger brother Jin holding a blue sword.

"JIN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET ME OUT OF THIS ICE NOW!" Young Ragna yelled while shaking to get freed

"Now you'll see how it feels to be left for dead and considered worthless." Young Jin said before he walked away while his sword disappeared

"JIN, GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN CRYBABY! JIN!" Ragna kept yelling even after Jin walked away. As Ragna was yelling for Jin to return, he was filled with a great deal of anger and hate for his brother.

The very feeling of negativity that attracts the Grimm and, in a short time, a Beowolf Grimm appeared. When Ragna saw the Grimm, he struggled even harder to get out of the ice. The Grimm quickly smacked Ragna against a nearby rock and broke the ice that Ragna was trapped in. Before Ragna could get away, the Grimm bit into Ragna's right arm trying to rip it off like a piece of meat. After the Grimm bit into Ragna's arm, he was filled with a powerful sensation and eventually emitted a strong burst of aura that pushed back the Grimm. After Ragna radiated the burst of aura, his blonde hair turned white, and his right eye turned red. While filled with his rage, Ragna threw a punch at the Beowolf Grimm and killed it with ease. After Ragna killed the Grimm, he yelled into the sky in a fit of rage and his newfound pain at his right arm.

 **(The Church)**

Ragna struggled to get back to the church after the events at the lake. The pain on his arm has gradually healed, but the memry is still fresh on his mind. Though one thing is clear to Ragna and it is the person to blame for his newfound situation. Ragna quickly came to terms with his newfound appearance and was focused on his new task. When Ragna returned to the Church, he saw Jin standing outside and his body became filled with his rage once again.

"THERE YOU ARE JIN!" Ragna yelled with a good deal of rage and hate before he ran towards him, while generating his new power.

When Ragna got close though, Jin quickly drew his newfound sword and pointed the weapon at Ragna. The weapon didn't intimidate Ragna, since he ran towards Jin and tackled him to the ground. Ragna proceeded to repeatedly punch Jin while holding nothing back. Jin on the other hand used his sword to cut Ragna's arm and was able to freeze it. After that, Jin was able to kick Ragna off and tried to attack him again. Almost immediately, Ragna was able to break out of the ice and punch Jin on the side of his face. Jin quickly recovered and was able to cut Ragna's stomach. This time Ragna's body didn't freeze, but he did feel a good deal of pain. Ragna ignored the pain and still kept charging at Jin. The brothers kept fighting for a few more minutes until Sister Celica showed up and separated the brothers.

"RAGNA, JIN STOP IT!" Sister Celica yelled after she separated the two. When Celica looked at Ragna, she was surprised to see that his hair and eye has changed.

"Ragna, what happened to you?" Celica asked in a concerned tone

"This bastard is what happened. He froze me with his sword and left me alone. Then the Grimm attacked and then all of a sudden I felt a lot of power and destroyed the Grimm!" Ragna yelled before Celica looked at Jin and noticed the sword. When Celica took a look at the sword, she had a look on her face that was a look of surprise and worry.

"The Aura Weapon, Yukianesa." Celica muttered before she looked back at the brothers and found herself pushing the brothers away again

"This hot-headed moron brought me into the forest and the Grimm attacked me while he ran. He even has the galls to say I'm holding him back. I had to teach him a lesson and he got what he deserved!" Jin yelled back before the two tried to go for each other again. But this time, Celica put more strength into the effort and the two brothers were able to be separated

"Listen, I know that the two of you are furious with each other. But that is no reason to try to kill each other. I don't want to do this, but the both of you two to be separated unless we're eating. Your also not to speak to each other unless you two are apologizing to each other." Sister Celica said before she took Ragna inside to treat him for injuries

 **(The Classroom)**

 **(Present Time)**

"For a while Saya and Celica kept trying to get us to patch things up between me and Jin. But the fact that we still kept trying to kill each other is proof that the attempts didn't work. After a few months, Jin found himself taking an advance test and got top marks for it. His test scores is what allowed him to get adopted into some fancy family. Back then it was also when he first acquired his Aura Weapon. Most people would think that we wold have gotten over it. But the reality is that we didn't, sometimes he would visit us after getting adopted, but we still kept fighting each other fiercely. Thinking back on it, I don't think Jin knew that there was a Grimm nearby, since I was fishing in a area where there was no Grimm. But when he froze me, I was giving off a lot of negativity which attracted the Grimm. Since we don't deal with the Grimm often, I bet that he didn't know that negativity attracted the Grimm either. But it didn't stop us from wanting to kill each other." Ragna finished explaining to Yang about the story of his past and why the brothers want to fight each other the way they do

"I see, now I understand the full story now. I have to ask again though, do you hate your brother, or better yet do you want to patch things up with him?" Yang asked in a concerned tone

"My answer hasn't changed Yang, things are just too complicated. We were young and stupid so of course there's a part of me that wants to patch things up. But at the same time, we did too much harm against each other and said a lot of things. Not to mention that a lot of time have passed and I think it might be too late. Honestly, I just don't know anymore." Ragna answered Yang causing her to take a deep breath

"You know, your actually similar to me Ragna. I told Makoto the story of what things were like when I was a kid. I even told her the story of how me and Ruby hare the same father but different mothers. Makoto know that my birth mother abandoned me when I was a kid. What I didn't tell Makoto is that I did something incredibly stupid." Yang told Ragna before she started to tell her story to him

"I spent a long time asking as many people as I could about my mother. Eventually I found something, and I was determined to find her. So I waited until my dad left so I can set out on my mission. I put Ruby in a wagon and walked to the destination. I walked for hours and I had a lot of cuts and bruises on my body, but I didn't care and kept going. Eventually I made it, but I was exhausted beyond belief. When I looked, I was face to face with a lot of Grimm. A little girl that was sleeping, and a stupid girl who was too tired to yell for help. We might as well have been on a silver platter. If it wasn't for my uncle Qrow, me and my sister would have ended up dead." Yang told Ragna while he had a thoughtful look on his face

"Similar to what I did." Ragna commented before Yang continued to speak further

"The difference between what I did and what you did is that you had good intentions at least. Though you didn't think any of it through, you had good intentions. Me on the other hand, I was selfish thinking of only myself and I put Ruby in danger because of my own selfishness. Ruby still loves me, but I don't want to do that to her again. Ragna, I know that it'll take a lot of time and effort, but I want to help you mend things with your brother. But I think that what will be a big step in making things right is for you to say something that will mean a lot to him." Yang explained to Ragna

"What are those words Yang?" Ragna asked in a curious tone

"The words are, I'm sorry." Yagna answered which surprised Ragna

"Hmm, no promises but thanks for the effort. Also thank you for not giving me too much crap over what happened when I was a kid." Ragna said in a grateful tone

"Anytime Ragna, it's important for us to trust each other. So I have to ask, is there anything that you want to tell me? Anything at all that your worried about or want to get off your chest?" Yang asked in a concerned tone

When Yang asked the question, Ragna thought that it was a good opportunity for her to learn about a lot of the things that Ragna has learned since the start of the second semester. Things such as Nu attacking him and learning that both him and Nu contain a half of the Aura Beast. As well as the mystery that is the Murakumo Labs. Not to mention the image of a girl in immense pain while begging for death. This was a good chance for Ragna to tell Yang about these things while also voicing his disapproval of the General bringing his army. If Ragna tells Yang these things, he might unintentionally put her in a danger that could be too overwhelming. Not to mention that if Ragna and seven other people couldn't handle Azrael. Then what does that mean for the type of danger that Ragna himself was getting into. After mentally comparing the pros and cons of each decision. Ragna decided to answer Yang's question.

"No, there's nothing going on." Ragna answered mentally deciding to not tell Yang anything while feeling a small amount of guilt.

"I understand Ragna, also thank you for trusting me with your past. It won't be easy, but I know that we'll find a way for you to mend things with your brother. But first we need to get ready for the dance that's coming soon and you're going to help with the preparations." Yang said with a good deal of confidence

"Sure but when did I agree to help with the dance?" Ragna said in a slightly confused tone but had no problem with helping with the dance preparations

 **(Team CMSN's Dorm Room)**

"Hehehehe soon Ragna, the time will come and I will be able to kill you. Once I do so, we shall become one and I will be free from my pain because of the Murakumo labs." Nu muttered while looking outside the window which was noticed by Cinder.

After taking a quick glance at Nu, Cinder went back to her scroll and was going over the list for her long-term plans. As she was doing it, she received a video from Hazama and decided to watch it. The video was of Ragna, Makoto, and Noel killing the Grimm. What stood out to her, is when Ragna came across Celica and Saya in the video and he decided to withdraw for their safety. Cinder also heard enough of their conversation to figure out that Ragna knows the two people and cares about them.

"Well, it appears Ragna does have some people he cares about." Cinder commented before she watched the other videos that was attached. Which contained footage of the teams fighting other Grimm from Professor Goodwitch's recent assignment.

* * *

 **(A/** **N)**

 **I'm fully aware of the role that Terumi had in ruining Ragna's life and creating the feud between Ragna and Jin in the main Blazblue story. In this story, Terumi didn't ruin Ragna's life, but I still wanted to keep the feud alive since its still iconic. Rest assured I have a few ideas for the brothers to settle things, but they will not stop fighting each other anytime soon. As for Ragna's hatred for Terumi that's well known in the main Blazblue games. Something will happen that will make Ragna hate Terumi immensely in this story, I can't give a hint but the hate for Terumi will still be in this story.**

 **Also a quick question, how am I doing with Makoto in this story. There's no special reason I'm just curious.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	32. Chapter 32 Going forward

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I'm glad that a lot of you guys like the previous chapter and the details of the origin of the feud between Ragna and Jin. It is possible for the brothers to mend things, but it will not be easy.**

* * *

Chapter 32 Going forward

 **(Emerald Forest)**

It took Bang and Baiken a great deal of time to get the intended training location. Though Bang was a little surprised at the location being in Emerald Forest. When he stopped to think about it, it made a lot of sense. Since Baiken wants to train Bang, it would be reasonable for them to be in an area where they can fight against the Grimm. Though the training that Bang is used to have no risk of involving the Grimm. He figured that this training would likely be more intense. When Bang looked at Baiken, he noticed that she is carrying a large heavy bag with one hand. Bang asked several times if he could help carry it, but he was refused each time. After a few more minutes of walking, the both of them came to a halt on Baiken's gesture.

"Alright this looks a good spot to train. You're probably wondering why I chose the Emerald Forest right?" Baiken asked Bang

"I figured that the training you have planned would be intense. You said that my training had something to do with my aura, so a great way to train is against the Grimm." Bang said answering Baiken's question

"Your partially right Bang. The training is going to be intense, but the fact that we're in an area that's full of Grimm will give you incentive to keep control of your emotions. Since stress is part of negativity, I want to make sure that you'll be able to keep a level head during intense training and this is a surefire way to make sure of that." Baiken said as she was putting the big bag down and started to unravel it. When the contents were revealed, Bang saw a bunch of specialized weights that he hasn't seen before

"Now remove your gauntlets and leg braces and put those on." Baiken told Bang with him doing so. A second after Bang put the weights on, his whole body felt heavy, as if the weight of the world is trying to crush his whole body

"Wha . . . . what is this? It feels like my whole body is trying to tear itself apart." Bang said while wheezing and struggling to move

"Those are called aura weights, the only thing that can make those weights light is if your aura gets stronger. For today's training, your going to either endure or dodge my gun shots. If you can make it 10 minutes, then I tell you how I met your master." Baiken said when she raised her right arm.

When the sleeve came down, a rifle arm was revealed which briefly surprised Bang. After the rifle arm was revealed, Baiken started to rapidly fire at Bang. Seeing the shots coming, Bang tried to run so he can avoid the shots. But the weights were too heavy and he quickly realized that he couldn't move at all. When the shots started to come, Bang stood his ground and endured the shots. But his body started to flicker aura and it made him realize that his aura would break before long.

"These are specialized bullets, they won't kill you even after your aura breaks. But without your aura protecting you, these bullets will put you in a world of hurt. So I would advise that you use your aura as well as your muscles." Baiken said as she was firing at Bang while he was enduring the shots. Bang heard Baiken's advice and started to think about her advice. After a brief thought crossed his mind, Bang decided to proceed with his idea.

"FU-RIN-KA-ZAN!" Bang quickly yelled activating his semblance.

After Bang gave himself a power boost, he used his increased power to get to the top of a nearby tree. Baiken saw where Bang was going to and had a smirk on her face. When Bang made it to the top of the nearby tree. Baiken quickly appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chest. The kick was strong enough to send Bang flying through a few trees and into the ground. It didn't take Bang long for him to recover and when he did he saw Baiken point her rifle arm at him.

"Don't think that you can use your semblance to make things easier for yourself. Every time you use your semblance to make the weights lighter. You'll be in for a world of pain, and I can assure you. The next time I'll use my katana and it'll sting a lot more. Remember, you need to make your base aura stronger." Baiken said before she proceeded to fire at Bang once again

"OK, then I just need to focus on my aura. Once I do that, then these aura weights should be much more manageable." Bang thought before he tried to focus on his aura, while enduring Baiken's rifle shots.

Despite enduring the rifle shots, Bang was able to put a great deal of focus into his aura. Once he did, the aura weights that he's wearing became light enough for Bang to move around with. Not as light as Bang hoped for, it was light enough to suit his purpose. Bang proceeded to quickly run around Baiken while hiding behind the trees to catch his breath.

"Nice try!" Baiken yelled before she proceeded to use her katana and cut the tree down. Before the tree was completely chopped into pieces, Bang was able to avoid the slashes by diving away from Baiken. After dodging, Bang tried to get up but a familiar rifle arm was pointed at his face.

"This training is for you to improve your aura, not to hide while you can catch your breath. If you can't handle the speed portion of this training, then you'll likely be dead when we get to the combat portion." Baiken said before she kicked Bang and proceeded to fire at him again.

After getting kicked, Bang used the momentum to get himself to recover quickly. After he did so, Bang quickly ran while avoiding the rifle shots from Baiken. Bang was able to look around for a few seconds and thought of a plan that has a lot of high risks. After avoiding several more rifle shots, Bang decided to jump on a nearby tree, and jump from tree to tree similar to a ricochet bullet. As Bang was jumping from tree to tree, Baiken decided to shoot her rifle arm into the air. When she fired, Bang was able to narrowly avoid it, but stopped focusing his aura and suddenly dropped quickly to the ground. Baiken simply side-stepped to avoid it and Bang dropped to the ground. When Baiken looked at Bang, she noticed that Bang was having trouble recovering his aura. After seeing this, Baiken decided to take a deep breath and lean back on a nearby tree.

"Don't bother trying to recover your aura quickly. Take those aura weights off and rest for a few minutes. Your aura has to be fully recovered naturally so you can get back to the training." Baiken told Bang with him doing so. After Bang removed his aura weights, he felt very relieved and his aura started to recover quickly as well

"I hate to ask this knowing the likely answer. But how did I do so far Baiken?" Bang asked with a sense of dead

"To be honest, I'm surprised that your still alive and a team leader. Though you do have some level of skill, it makes your biggest weakness much more obvious." Baiken told Bang

"So what's my biggest weakness Baiken?" Bang asked in a curious tone

"It's your severe lack of aura strength and your fighting style." Baiken plainly told Bang

"What do you mean Baiken? I've trained everyday and I don't miss a day of training." Bang told Baiken in a confused tone

"You train your physical body, but from what I've seen you don't do a thing with your aura. For you to be stronger, you need to utilize all aspects of your abilities and that includes your aura. If you don't then you're your weak aura will be a liability. Not to mention your semblance won't get any stronger." Baiken briefly explained to Bang with him listening to every word

"I see your point, but what did you mean about my fighting style?" Bang asked in a curious tone

"Let me make a wild guess and say that you've won most of your fights using tricks or tools right?" Baiken asked

"Yes I did." Bang answered

"What will you do if you run out of tools in a fight? I also see that your fighting abilities is what you see is what you get. So if you fight someone who knows you for years and knows how you fight. Then they'll be able to adjust to your fighting style quickly and you won't stand a chance against that person. Have you ever fought someone like that?" Baiken asked Bang

"Hmm that sounds like my fights with Kagura." Bang told Baiken in a tone of realization

"Exactly, you need to expand your fighting skills and learn to utilize your aura in a fight. For example, with enough training and time, you'll be able to do an aura pulse attack." Baiken said as she stretched out her left and blasted a pulse of aura that destroyed the tree she was leaning on earlier which impressed Bang

"That's just one of the aspects of aura that you need to learn how to do. After you rest, we'll get bat to the training from earlier. After that we'll get to combat and work our way from there. If you make good progress on your training, I'll tell you stories about your Master Tenjo." Baiken said motivating Bang to stand up quickly

"Yes, ma'am I'm fully recovered." Bang said in an excited tone

"You sound enthusiastic Bang, but I wonder if you'll keep that enthusiasm when the day's training is finished. You might end up getting to that dance tomorrow in a wheelchair." Baiken said with a hidden smirk

 **(An Empty Classroom)**

After Makoto and Yang decided to help both Ragna and Blake. The both of them had to formulate a plan to be alone with each of them. Makoto was certain that Yang won't have any trouble with Ragna. The real challenge was Blake since she's acting secretive more than usual. Fortunately, Makoto thought of a surefire way to be alone with Blake. But if it works, then she'll need to do everything in her power to make sure she listens. After some time has passed Blake passed through the set of doors of the classroom and after looking around. She sees that it's just the two of them alone together.

"Alright I'm here Makoto, are you sure that we're alone here?" Blake asked in a slightly exhausted tone

"I'm sure Blake, I checked around the classroom and I know for certain that we're alone. So don't worry there's nobody listening in on us." Makoto told Blake trying to reassure her

"Then tell me about the message you sent me. About you knowing about the White Fang and you wanting to talk to me alone about it." Blake said maintaining her exhausted tone with a hint of boldness to it

"Oh, well that was a lie I sent you. It was the only thing I could think of that could get us to talk to each other privately." Makoto said admitting to Blake that she lied to her

"Makoto, what reason could you possibly think of that you can lie to me and have us talk privately. In case you didn't notice, I'm doing important research and I can't afford to waste my time." Blake said in an irritated tone

"It's because of how your spending your time that I called you Blake. You can consider this an intervention, your team and friends are worried about you. I heard from Yang about what happened, and this is a good as time as any to stop and slow down." Makoto said pleading with Blake to slow down

"The White Fang are out there making things worse for both Humans and Faunus. Makoto, you faced a lot of abuse for being a Faunus. So you of all people should understand why I need to dedicate my time to do what I need to do." Blake said in a slightly more irritated tone towards Makoto

"I understand more than you think. But Blake, if you obsess over this then the only thing you'll accomplish is making more problems for yourself in the long run. I mean haven't you stopped to think that you've been handling a lot of your problems involving the White Fang and you being a Faunus the wrong way?" Makoto asked Blake causing her to be frustrated at Makoto even further

"What do you mean handling things the wrong way?" Blake asked making her anger at Makoto's question surface

"It's just what I mean Blake. For starters, you came to Beacon hiding the fact that you're a Faunus from everyone. I know that you have good reason for doing so, but you kept the people who could be trusted like Ruby in the dark. Because you did that, it surfaced at the worst time and made things worse. Your team understood why and let it all go, but it still doesn't change the fact that it was started from a lie." Makoto said which angered Blake even further

"That was necessary, besides that's just one example Makoto." Blake said trying to defend herself

"One example, then here's another example for you then. When Weiss had good reason to suspect the White Fang for the recent string of Dust robberies. You went out of your way to defend them ignoring the possibility that they could be behind it. You have personal tie to them, I get it. But they still need to be held accountable for the crimes they commit. Otherwise your just trying to give them a free pass to commit crimes and prevent them from taking responsibility." Makoto told Blake causing her to get slightly flustered but still maintained her frustration

"There's more to it than that . . . . you . . . you don't know anything." Blake said hesitantly but still tried to deny it

"I don't know anything huh, then how about your investigation? I understand not wanting to incriminate yourself, but why is it that you didn't tell a Huntsman or Huntress what you knew about the White Fang and prevented a lot of problems in the long run. If you still couldn't trust anyone, then why didn't you use an anonymous tip" They exist for a reason you know. So when things went wrong, you just ran and hide while dodging the blame. You keep handling your problems the wrong way and when your warned about it you ignore it entirely. So when things blow up in your face, you keep running and hiding while ignoring our warnings." Makoto explained to Blake the flaws in a good deal of Blake's actions and secrets

"Wha . . what choice did I have?" Blake asked Makoto in a bothered tone

"You have several choices but you keep . . ." Makoto said before she was interrupted by Blake

YOU DON'T GET IT MAKOTO! I didn't have a choice, there's too much injustice in the world and I had to do something. I admit that too many things went wrong, but I had to do what must be done." Blake said explaining herself to Makoto

"But Blake, look at what you're doing to yourself. You look like you haven't slept in days, I doubt your grades are in good shape. Not to mention that the White Fang has become your sole obsession. Don't you care about what will happen to you if you keep this up?" Makoto said in a pleading tone to Blake

"It doesn't matter what happens to me! I don't care about my grades, I don't care if I lose a few hours of sleep. I'll do what I have to do and nothing's going to stop me! I'll keep at this as long as . . ." Blake said before she felt a strong sharp pain across her cheek. After a brief second, Blake quickly realized that Makoto slapped her across the face

"Finally, sorry about that Blake. But I needed to slap some sense into you and get you to listen." Makoto said causing Blake to look at her for a moment

"I know you have to do what you need to do. But your obsessing over it, you're not doing it for justice. Your only doing it for the sake of your pride. You need to stop and think while realizing that you don't have to take all of the responsibility. You have friends that's willing to help you. While making sure to pace yourself and get better and stronger." Makoto told Blake in a tone that is a mix of concerned and stern. After listening to Makoto, Blake sat down on a nearby chair and took a deep breath before speaking

"Your . . . your right Makoto, I just . . . I feel so guilty." Blake said getting more of Makoto's attention before speaking further

"When I come across a lot of my problems, I either run or hide. I don't deal with it directly and I just do what is convenient for me. I ran when my team found out I was a Faunus, I ran from the reality of the White Fang being behind those robberies. I even got my team and my friends involved in something dangerous and they got hurt, and Jin and Ragna got the worst of it." Blake said to Makoto voicing her guilt to her

"Your friends knew the risks and are willing to go through it for you. That's something you don't ever take for granted Blake. As for things going wrong, you have to learn from all of that and get better. Keep moving forward Blake. Your better than this and we both know it. So start acting like it." Makoto said before she started to leave. Before she went too far, Blake stopped her.

"Makoto, thank you." Blake said in a grateful tone

"Anytime Blake, sorry for that slap. But you kinda had it coming, someone needed to slap some sense into you." Makoto said to Blake

"I know, and maybe I should go and get some rest." Blake said before the both of them left the classroom together

 **(Beacon Training Room)**

After being healed by Sister Celica, Jin decided to make his way to the training room. News of his recovery had reached the nurse and was baffled at how Jin was able to make the recovery that he made. Since they said that he'll be out of action for at least another week. After answering the questions while keeping specific details a secret, Jin made his way to the training room after getting cleaned up from his stay in the Medical wing. Though he didn't make it to the Medical Wing alone. He was accompanied by both Jaune and Weiss. Currently Jaune and Jin are having a friendly sparring session with just their weapons.

"Put more weight into the defense with your shield Jaune." Jin instructed after his sword attack was blocked by Jaune's shield

After Jin yelled the instruction, Jaune pushed his shiled forward and pushed back Jin slightly. This gave Jaune enough room to swing at Jin using his sword. Jin was able to block it. But found himself jumping back to avoid the shield bash. After avoiding the shield bash, Jin quickly blocked one of Jaune's sword attacks. Jin made a downward slash at Jaune, but he rolled forward to avoid it. After avoiding the sword attack, Jaune charged at Jin using his shield. Jin stepped to the side and tried to attack Jaune. Reacting quickly, Jaune blocked the attack with his sword, and the both of them held their ground against each other. After a few seconds have passed, the both of them stopped their struggle against each other and put away their weapons.

"It's obvious that you've gotten stronger Jaune. I must admit, I was wrong when I made my original assessment of you." Jin said in a calm tone

"Thanks, but I still have a long way to go if I'm going to get to your level Jin. So Weiss, what did you think of our spar. You gotta admit, we both are incredible warriors for the Blonde Duo." Jaune said trying to flex his muscles to impress Weiss (and failing)

"Jaune I see that you're a lot more coordinated from last time. So I'll be the first to admit that you've improved. But don't forget that you still have a lot more room to improve." Weiss told Jaune

"Thanks Weiss, you know how about we have a sparring match? If I win, we go to the dance together." Jaune said in a daring tone

"Jaune think about it for a second, you know that Jin was holding back when you two fought. When I saw you two fight, I can see a lot of gaps in your defenses. Now if we were to fight with a date to the dance on the line. Do you think that I would hold back?" Weiss asked Jaune in a tone that made Jaune nervous

"Well, um you know what I think I should just keep quiet." Jaune said nervously

"Would you like to spar Weiss, my body hasn't felt this energized in a long time?" Jin asked Weiss

"No thanks Jin, I'm still a little tired after hearing Ruby laugh after Minerva brought her to our dorm room. Before I forget, where are Celica and Saya?" Weiss asked in a concerned tone

"They said that it's been too long since we've been together as a family. So they decided to stay in a hotel in Vale until the end of the Vytal Festival. I made some calls, so the bill won't be taxing on their budget." Jin answered Weiss

"That's good Jin, I'm glad to see that you'll make sure their taken care of. When your done here, I want you to send me a message. There's something I want to talk to you about privately later on. For now I have to wake Ruby up and get us to the Ballroom to help set up the dance." Weiss said before she left the training room.

"Any ideas on what she wants to talk to you about?" Jaune asked in a curious tone

"It can be a variety of things, for now we should focus on training. I've fallen behind and if I want to get stronger I need to catch up." Jin told Jaune

"Well I'm glad to see your dedicated as always Jin. Pyrrha has been doing a great job of training me. I don't see myself fight often, but I can feel the improvements I'm making." Jaune told Jin in a proud tone

"Before I forget, Jaune thank you." Jin said with a hidden tone of gratitude

"For what?" Jaune asked in a confused tone

"You've visited me consistently ever since I was in that hospital bed. Though it wasn't necessary, it did make the time go pass quickly and gave me a chance to think on a few things. Especially since I wasn't the nicest person to you when we first met." Jin told Jaune

"Its no problem Jin. I think that we just got off to a bad start. You knew my secret and didn't hold it against me or use it against me in any way. You take things seriously but that can be what makes you a great Huntsman. Your even willing to give me a chance when you could've blown the whistle on me at any time. So I should also be thanking you. Also don't worry, I'll get you to change your mind about the Blonde Duo soon enough." Jaune said with enthusiasm

"Your still on that idea?" Jin said before he started to take a stance.

"If you're going to fight, mind if I challenge you?" A male voice said which had gotten Jin and Jaune's attention. When they looked to see who addressed them, the saw a male with long blonde hair and blue eyes. The young man is also wearing white and blue clothes.

"I remember you, your name is Ky Kiske. You're on the same team as that other man, Sol Badguy right?" Jin said after taking a look at Ky

"Your right, I must apologize for my teammate's attitude. I can assure you, his behavior does not reflect me or my team in any way. As for why I'm here, I would like a sparring match against you Jin Kisaragi." Ky said to Jin hich shocked him when he heard his full name

"It appears that you did your research on me." Jin told Ky while mentally on guard

"I have heard of you when I first came into Beacon for the Vytal Festival. You know, I was a citizen of Atlus a few years ago. However, due to some unforeseen circumstances I had to live in Vacuo. It was due to my time in Vacuo that I was able to meet my girlfriend and fellow teammate Dizzy. After our team graduates, I plan to ask her to marry me." Ky said in a lovestruck tone

"I see, so you want to fight against Jin. If you don't mind me asking why him?" Jaune asked in a curious tone

"Because I've heard of your skill and want to see for myself what your capable of. I'm no slouch in fighting and I'm older with more experience and I can hold my own. So I can assure you that I'll be able to give you some tips that can help you improve. At the very least, it'll be a challenging fight for the both of us." Ky answered Jaune

"Hmm your right, this is a good opportunity that I shouldn't pass up. Alright I'll accept your challenge Ky. But like you said, I won't hold back and you shouldn't do the same. You might want to step back Jaune." Jin said as he drew his sword while Ky did the same while Jaune stepped back as advised.

After Jaune stepped back, both Jin and Ky had their swords clashing against each other as if one is testing the other. After a brief second have passed, a brief shockwave of aura had burst and the two jumped back before fighting against each other at an intense speed. Every time their blades had clashed, the both of them caused a shockwave of aura which was the only way for Jaune to keep track of the two. The both of them moved at an intense speed and the only indication of their attacks is the various waves of electricity and ice. A few moments have passed and both Jin and Ky have stood still holding their ground while fully focused on each other. After a brief second, the both of them have kicked each other separating the two.

After the two were separated, Ky looked at Jin before having an idea. He proceeded to grab some Dust crystals from his pockets and transferred some electricity into them which Jin noticed. At the same time, Ky's sword started to generate electricity while Jin was on guard for anything. A second have passed and Ky proceeded to throw the electric dust crystals at high speed towards Jin, while slashing at him creating electric slash attacks. Jin saw both the crystals and the electric slash attacks coming and immediately thought of a plan. Jin's keen eye allowed him to dodge the thrown dust crystals. While cutting the electric slashes that was heading towards him. Unfortunately, Ky had a smirk and proceeded to snap his fingers. After Ky snapped his fingers, the Dust Crystals that was thrown earlier exploded which caught Jin off guard.

After the explosion, Jin was off balance and was pushed towards Ky. Seeing and opportunity, Ky tried to slash at Jin while he had the chance. Thinking quickly, Jin managed to kick Ky stopping the sword attack. Ky tried to follow up with another sword attack, but this time Jin was ready for it. Using his semblance, Jin summoned several ice blades and sent them towards Ky. Reacting quickly, Ky jumped back to avoid the ice blade attacks and used his sword to destroy the ice swords. Unfortunately for Ky, this is what Jin wanted since he used Yukianesa to freeze the floor which caught Ky by surprise. Because Ky was caught by surprise, he lost his footing due to the slippery ice. Ky quickly recovered, but it gave Jin enough time to kick him into the air.

After kicking Ky in the air, Jin stuck his sword into the ground and a giant blade had risen from the ground. Ky was hit by the risen large ice blade and was knocked towards Jin. When Ky got close to Jin, he caused his sword to discharge electricity which caught Jin off guard. After the electric discharge, the both of them were pushed back a moderate distance. Despite being pushed back, the both of them were able to recover quickly which amazed Jaune while he was watching the fight. After regaining his footing, Ky blasted Jin with a surge of electricity. Reacting quickly, Jin used his semblance to create an ice wall to block the electric attack while reinforcing it.

After a few seconds o blocking the thunder attack with his ice wall. Jin used his semblance to destroy the ice wall and send the shards towards Ky. Before the shrds got too close, Ky caused a huge explosion and blasted away the ice shards. Before Jin could retaliate, he saw that Ky had a small smirk on his face. Before Jin could act, he was electrocuted by several thunder dust that was attached to the ceiling. Jin did the best he could to get out, but it was no good since Ky was charging towards him surging with electricity. It wasn't long before Ky was able to slash through Jin. After Ky slashed through Jin, a powerful surge of electricity discharged at Jin and then an explosion. After the electrical explosion, Jin fell to the ground while his aura broke.

"You've fought well Jin, but it appears that I'm the victor of this fight." Ky said as he was walking towards Jin helping him up

"Woah, that fight was so cool. Now I see that I have loads more training to do if I want to get to either of your level." Jaune said impressed at both Jin and Ky

"Don't worry about it Jaune, as long as you focus on your training and learn from your mistakes you'll get to our level in no time." Ky told Jaune before he looked at Jin

"As for you, I see that your able to adapt to various attack with ease. But you need to pay more attention to your surrounding and be prepared for all possible attacks. It appears that you'll be able to improve on this quickly. So keep training and you'll be improving in not time." Ky said praising Jin's skills

"Thank you for the praise. I see that your abilities is tied to electricity. Is that related to your semblance and your weapon?" Jin asked in a curious tone

"Of course, I call my semblance thunder spirit. I can generate, conduct, and manipulate electricity. My sword is called Thunderseal, it can store electricity and strengthen my sword attacks and my thunder attacks." Ky briefly explained to Jin before speaking further

"I'm curious about something, what are the full capabilities of your semblance Jin?" Ky asked in a curious tone

"I can manipulate ice, my sword is able to freeze things it cuts. But I can create ice from the moisture in the air and manipulate it as I please. I can even use the ice and moisture in the area to make a n ice wall and strengthen it or shatter it for an attack like I did earlier." Jin answered Ky causing him to think for a moment

"I see, could you two stay here for a moment please?" Ky asked before he left for a few seconds to get something from his bag. When he went back to Jin and Jaune, he was holding a few water bottles and some cups. After he poured some water in a cup he gave a bottle to Jaune and Jin.

"You two are probably thirsty after training for as long as you two have. Now for you Jin, I want you to focus your aura into the water in this cup." Ky instructed while Jin did so.

"Now I want you to command the water to stay still, command it as you would command your ice. But make sure that the water maintains its form of liquid but not of ice." Ky instructed further while loosening his grip on the cup

"I don't see the point in this I tried to command the water before and it didn't work. So what's the point of this?" Jin said slightly irritated

"Its more of a hunch, besides I think there's some significance to this." Ky said before he let go of the cup causing it to fall. What happened next surprised Jin and Jaune, because while the cup is on the floor. The water that was inside the cup is still in the air and it's still maintaining its form from when it was inside the cup.

"What . . .how?" Jin said in a surprised tone before Jin lost control of the water and it fell to the floor next to the cup

"That was so cool, you were able to control the water." Jaune said in an amazed tone

"I don't understand, how could I control the water?" Jin asked in a confused tone

"The only thing that's different between ice and water is the state of matter that there in. Since your able to control ice with relative ease, it should be reasonable that you can control water. Though in a lot of the fictional stories I've read, its normally ice that's difficult to control." Ky briefly explained to Jin

"I've tried to control the water in the past with no success. How is it that I can do it this time?" Jin asked in a thoughtful tone

"There have been a lot of questions about the exact nature of an individual's semblance over the years. What we know is that a semblance can be unlocked through a variety of ways. An individual's core character and personality can help define a semblance. So if I had to guess, something must have happened with your core characteristics that effected your semblance." Ky told Jin his thoughts

"Hmm, my core character." Jin thought to himself before Ky spoke further

"Well regardless as such, you have a grasp on being able to control water, All you need to do is practice with it and you'll get a handle on it in no time. I must get going, it was nice sparring against you Jin, it was also nice meeting you. It was also nice meeting you as well Jaune." Ky told the two in a kind tone

"It was nice meeting you as well. If we end up fighting each other in the tournament, then don't hold back and I would have improved as well." Jin said as Ky was leaving

"Wow, your able to control water and ice. I bet it won't take you long to master those abilities." Jaune said impressed at what he saw earlier

"It will take a great deal of time for me to get a proper handle on the ability. But I do see how this can be useful for both in and out of battle. You on the other hand need to keep up with your training. Everything Pyrrha has done in regards to your training has done wonders for you. But with the tournament coming up, you have to intensify your training further." Jin said while Jaune was nervous at the concept of more intense training

 **(Team RJNN's Dorm Room)**

After having a talk with Blake, Makoto laid down on her bed exhausted. The day was more tiring than she thought it would be. Her and Yang spent a good deal of time reconciling their friendship. Then the both of them had to help different people which took up a lot more time. Makoto knows that Blake is a good person at her core. But she also knows that she keeps making bad decisions and constantly runs away from the problem. For now she just hopes that Blake can take their discussion to heart and learns from it. While Makoto was thinking, she realized that she has to speak to Yang and decided to call her on her scroll. After a few seconds of ringing, Yang answered

"Hey Yang, it's me Makoto, so how did it go with Ragna?" Makoto asked in a curious tone

"Well I now know the full reason as to why they are at each other's throats. I want to tell you Makoto, but its personal and things are pretty bad." Yang told over the scroll call

"I see, well if Ragna trusts you then its only right and fair that you maintain the trust. Do you think you can succeed and get them to patch things up?" Makoto asked

"It's hard to say, it is possible but its very difficult and if I approach this the wrong way. Then I could unintentionally make things worse and trust me that is not a pretty image." Yang said in a concerned tone

"I see, well where is Ragna right now?" Makoto asked

"He's helping me and my team set up the ballroom. Ragna got into an argument with Weiss about the doilies, but I was able to stop them from fighting. At the rate we're going we should be done soon. How did things go with Blake?" Yang asked

"Well it was challenging at first, but I think I got through to her. I had to slap some sense into her though, literally." Makoto said which surprised Yang

"You're kidding, was that necessary?" Yang asked

"It was a much needed tough love moment for her, I think I got through to her but we'll find out at the dance. You think she's going with someone?" Makoto asked in a curious tone

"Most likely with Sun, he's been asking her and she's been shrugging him and everyone else off. Are you going with someone?" Yang asked in a curious tone

"Nah, dances like that aren't really my thing. I tried it once, but my tail kept hitting everyone. Besides I'm not the type to go out looking for guys to take to the dance for various reasons. Are you going with someone?" Makoto asked

"No one Makoto, but I think it's for the best. I'll be a literal knockout when they see me in my dress. I have to get back to putting the finishing touches on the Ballroom. I'll talk to you later Makoto." Yang said before hanging up while Makoto did the same

"Hmm, well it's almost night time. What can I do to pass the time? I still gotta go to the dance since it'll be a fun time. But that won't be until tomorrow evening, I could study, but that sounds very tiring." Makoto thought to herself before her dorm door opened. When Makoto looked to see who entered, she saw that it was Noel.

"Makoto, I've been looking everywhere for you." Noel said in a happy tone

"Is everything OK Noel?" Makoto asked in a concerned tone

"Everything is fine, it's just that I need your help with something." Noel answered

"OK, well what do you need help with?" Makoto asked in a concerned tone

"Well, you remember Jaune from team JNPR right?" Noel asked

"Blonde hair like Jin, called Vomit Boy sometimes. Really nice guy you have a crush on. Yeah I remember him." Makoto asked

"Well, I get the feeling that he's a bit well dense about certain things. So I'm thinking about asking him to the dance. However, I'm nervous since I haven't done anything like that before. So I was wondering if you could give me some advice?" Noel asked in a worried tone

"Sure, but the best thing I can tell you is that you need to be confident in yourself. Your incredible Noel, he would be insane to say no to you." Makoto said to Noel

"Yeah but, what if he's asked by other girls. Like for example Pyrrha from his own team, she's incredible as well. If she asks him out then I won't stand a chance." Noel said in a worried tone

"Then you have to look at it as a battle and beat her to the punch. As long as she hasn't made a move then you still have a shot. So pretend I'm Jaune and ask me to the dance." Makoto told Noel

"Um J. . . J. . . Jaune, I um r.r. like you, and w…w….would um." Noel stuttered before Makoto stopped her while face palming

"Stop, stop, this is just painful. You know what, I was thinking about how to spend my time. Then you came along, and your attempt to ask someone to the dance was too painful to hear. So I'll spend some time helping you get the courage to ask him to the dance. Even though it should be him asking you to the dance. We're better off not thinking about technicalities for now." Makoto told Noel

"Thank you, Makoto I know it's a bit of an inconvenience. But I really appreciate this." Noel said in a grateful tone

"If you don't mind me asking, Why Jaune? I know that there are other good guys in the school, but why him specifically?" Makoto asked in a curious tone

"Well, imagine meeting someone who will be kind to you no matter what. While never giving up and seeing the good in people." Noel told Makoto

"Hmm, well I do see that in Jaune. I heard how he defended Cardin the bully from a small pack of Grimm. Anyone else would have left him to die knowing how much of a pain he is. But Jaune didn't hesitate to protect him and risked his life to do it." Makoto told Noel in an impressed tone

"He's also making an effort to be friends with Jin of all people. He even visits him in the Medical Wing every day other than Weiss." Noel told Makoto causing her to have a surprised look on her face

"Wait, Jin of all people. You know what, Jaune has more of my respect now, I mean you have to have nerves of steel to try to be friends with him. He's not as stuck-up or snobbish as most of the people in Atlus, but there are numerous times where it can be hard to put up with him." Makoto said in an impressed tone

"That's not all, while Jin was in the Medical Wing, Jaune was one of the first people to visit him. He bad mouthed me as usual, but Jaune defended me while saying I was incredible. He even managed to get Jin to lighten up and played cards with him. Though I'm still trying to figure out how Jaune lost eight hands in a row to Jin. Especially since they play the same game." Noel explained to Makoto

"Hmm, well you know what, I'm convinced Noellers. I'll help you get that confidence, but helping you get the courage to ask before today is over. I hate to say it, but I'm no miracle worker." Makoto said while helping Noel practice

 **(Beacon Walkway)**

Jin spent a few hours trying to control water after he left the training room. During that time he was able to control small amounts of the water but it wasn't anything too substantial but noteworthy progress regardless. It started to be around 8:00 PM before Jin realized it. After checking the time, Jin decided to message Weiss as he was asked and was told to meet him in the walkway. After getting to the Beacon Walkway, Jin saw Weiss standing there waiting for him. After a brief second, Weiss turned her head and saw Jin.

"Jin, I'm glad you could make it." Weiss said in a happy tone

"Weiss, I messaged you as you asked, and I got here as soon as I could. Is everything fine?" Jin asked in a concerned tone

"There's nothing wrong Jin, I've just been thinking about a few things recently." Weiss said in a hidden nervous tone

"What have you been thinking about?" Jin asked while slightly curious

"Do you remember when we first met in Atlus, and how you rescued me from those Faunus kidnappers?" Weiss asked Jin

"I do remember, I remember giving you some advice and your less than stellar response to it. I also remember saving you from the Faunus that tried to kidnap you. Why do you ask about something that happened a long time ago?" Jin asked still curious

"Because, I never got around to thanking you for helping me. But I'm curious, if I was just a nobody would you still have saved me?" Weiss asked in a curious tone

"Of course I would have, anyone who's aspiring to be a Huntsman must be willing to help those who need help. It doesn't matter if the person is a noble or a nobody. If the person who needs the help of a Huntsman is there, I will do what I can. My answer to your father's question on why I choose to be a Huntsman hasn't changed Weiss." Jin told Weiss in confident tone

"I see, well that's good." Weiss said sounding more nervous than before

"Weiss, is there a reason that you called me here? I am glad that you appreciate me saving your life that day. But I was doing what any able person would have done." Jin asked maintaining his curious tone before Weiss took a deep breath

"You see Jin, I've known you for seven years. In that time, we've come to know a good deal about each other. You've met my sister Winter, and my other family members. In that time, I've come to see you as someone who will stand by me and help me when I truly need it." Weiss told Jin

"I'm honored that you see me as someone who is reliable Weiss." Jin responded before Weiss continued

"There's more to it, and this is something I have to tell you. You see, I've gotten comfortable with the fact that we've known each other for a long time. I'm even comfortable with the fact that I can rely on you when I need your help. But a few weeks ago, after that monster came close to breaking your back, I felt angry. I felt angry at the fact that he could have killed you, and after everything settled down I started to think about a few more things. One of the things I started to think about is the future and honestly, there was a future that I didn't want to think about. That future is one where your dead and I can never see you again. Different from you moving somewhere else, I mean dead. That fact made me realize something interesting." Weiss explained to Jin in a soft and nervous tone

"What did it make you realize?" Jin asked curious about the answer

"It made me realize my feelings and how I can't imagine myself without you. Jin . . . I . . . I love you. Not as a sibling, but as someone who can't think about being without you. I want to go to the dance with you, but I also want more than that. I love you Jin. I don't care if you don't feel the same way. If you do, then I'll be very happy. But if you don't I'll move on, it won't be easy but I'll move on." Weiss said with her eyes closed while waiting for a response. After a few seconds, Weiss opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well I guess he left, at least I told him right." Weiss said before lightly chuckling

"You did, and I . . . feel the same way." Jin said which surprised Weiss causing her to turn around. After she turned around, Jin stepped closer to her and leaned towards her. After Jin got closer, the both of them embraced each other and kissed passionately under the moonlight. Thinking of nothing else but the moment.

 **(Team CMSN's Dorm Room)**

"So Cinder, is everything ready for tomorrow?" Hazama asked over the Scroll

"The program is set up and ready. All I have to do is set everything up and the plan will be in place." Cinder said with confidence in her voice

"I'm glad to see that your confident, but remember the dance is the best and only time you'll be able to do this. So you can't mess up since you'll get only one try. You make a mistake then everything will be ruined." Hazama told Cinder in an irritated tone

"Calm down Hazama, nobody suspects us, and if we do run into some trouble, the videos you sent me gives me an idea of what the students here can do. So dealing with them will be nothing more than child's play." Cinder said while creating a small fireball before crushing it to emphasize her point

"I hope your right Cinder, for your sake." Hazama said before hanging up

 **(Beacon Temple)**

After spending the day training, Bang was told to go back to his team's dorm room. After Bang left, Baiken decided to get to the temple to reflect on the training as well as the state of Beacon as a whole. After a great deal of time have passed, Baiken felt a familiar presence from her past. After feeling the presence, Baiken put out her smoking pipe and redied herself for a conversation.

"You weren't joking when you said that the training would be intense." A kind Female voice said to Baiken

"He did it of his own free will. There were several times when I thought he would die. But he held on and persevered, you were right about his will Tenjo. But you never told me that his aura skills is severely lacking. From what I can see, a good portion of his training was spent on his physical capabilities. A good approach, but a problem in the long term." Baiken told Tenjo before she came into view. When Baiken looked at her, her eye colors are purple instead of read, and instead of long purple hair, it is long black hair.

"All the more reason for me to be glad that your training him. He would have improved on it in time, but you coming along helped him speed things up a bit." Tenjo told Baiken

"Nice to see that you have faith in him Tenjo. But I still think Kagura would have been better off with the Aura Weapon Phoenix Rettenjo." Baiken told Tenjo her honest thoughts

"The Aura Weapon chose him and with good reason. Give it time old friend, and you'll see the potential in Bang that I see." Tenjo told Baiken

"Fine, you haven't given wrong advice so far Tenjo. By the way, why did you change your appearance, did something happen?" Baiken asked Tenjo

"Well it's been a while since I've been to Vale and I've heard that there's a dance tomorrow. I was able to sign up to be a chaperone since I do want to see how Bang and Kagura are doing. The disguise is to make sure I don't draw too much attention, since General Ironwood and Ozpin will be there. Your not going to train Bang on the day of the dance are you?" Tenjo asked in a concerned tone" Tenjo told Baiken

"I'll let him heal tomorrow, besides I have to chaperone the dance as well. Have to make sure they don't have too much fun." Baiken said with her and Tenjo laughing at the comment

* * *

 **(A/** **N)**

 **In this story, several characters will have their semblance improved upon. If Weiss and Blake can have their semblance improved upon in the main series. Then why not the characters in this story. The improvements to Jin's semblance is that he will be able to manipulate the water as well as ice. Similar to a waterbender from the avatar series. He won't be able to immediately get the hang of water manipulation, but he will do so in time. Other characters in this story will have their semblances improved upon but I'm not giving those details away so soon since the answer could be a spoiler.**

 **There's a symbolic reason as to how Jin can manipulate the water. But I want to see if anyone can figure it out.**

 **As for the first pairing I confirmed, it is Weiss and Jin. The reason I chose this pairing is because the both of them will be able to support and better each other from their own personal experience. Even though Jin is adopted into a noble family, he comes from a simple yet humble background so even though he's someone who will protect and preserve order, he won't act like most of the people from Atlus and sees the problems that Atlus as a whole has. It is also from his experience that he'll be able to help Weiss with her own personal demons and help make her a better person from his own personal experience. While showing the flaws in Weiss's way of thinking and handling things. As for Weiss, she'll be able to help Jin see the internal flaws that he has and help him improve on themselves. Since she's able to see the problems with the high-class citizens of Atlus like Jin is able to. In the long run, I see these two characters being able to support each other and help each other when they need each other. A fair heads up, given their personalities, don't expect them to act all lovey-dovey around each other.**

 **The next pairing will be confirmed sooner than you guys think. After the second pairing is confirmed, it will be a LONG WHILE before I confirm another pairing.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	33. Chapter 33 A dance to remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I'm happy that a lot of you guys like the first pairing that was confirmed in the previous chapter. The couple will be developed further, and it was planned since the beginning of the story. As for the second pairing it will be confirmed this chapter and it is a pairing that EVERYONE has been waiting for.**

 **As for the symbolic reason for how Jin is able to control water. It's because of his personal growth which can be seen best with his friendship with Jaune. One of the main characteristics with Jin is his belief in the structure of order. Though with order, when the times changes and new circumstances occurs, the structure of order changes and adepts to the times to accommodate the circumstances. For example, the structure of order changes to accommodate the Faunus. Though the people in charge of maintaining order have some level of bias. For example, the people in Remnant who are racist to the Faunus.**

 **Because Jin has changed his way of thinking and doing things since coming to Beacon. His core character has become more flexible which allowed him to control water. Since one of the core natures of water is its flexibility. It would be possible for Jin to be able to control the water, since his core character is being more flexible with a variety of people. His friendship with Jaune is proof of that. Though Jin is still rigid and cold to people, it isn't as bad as it was when the story started. Jin will get a handle on being able to control water in time.**

* * *

Chapter 33 A dance to remember

 **(Team JNPR's Dorm Room)**

Jaune has spent a good portion of the previous day thinking of ways to ask Weiss to the dance. After training with Pyrrha the previous night, he spoke with Ren and his other two teammates to think of a way to get Weiss to notice him. Initially, he planned to ask her to the Dance after training with Pyrrha. But he decided against it since he remembered that Weiss was talking with Jin at the time. Since it is the day of the dance. Jaune is realizing that he's running out of time and is mustering to courage to ask Weiss to the dance.

"Jaune, why are you doing push-ups in the morning when you don't normally do push-ups?" Ren asked in a concerned tone while Pyrrha and Nora looked at him sharing the concern

"Today is the day of the dance and I don't have a lot of time to ask Weiss to the dance. I'm trying to build up the confidence, so I can ask her. Before I forget, Ren do you know where my guitar is." Jaune said before he finished with his push-ups

"It's still beside your bed Jaune." Ren told Jaune before he went to get it

"Thanks buddy, you know I've been meaning to ask. You and Nora know each other really well. So how did you and her . . ." Jaune tried to ask before Nora cut him off

"Um well, me and Ren aren't together, together." Nora said to Jaune in a nervous tone

"Dang it Nora, I keep telling you to stop eavesdropping!" Jaune said quickly to Nora

"Jaune, you don't need a guitar or a song to tell someone how you feel. You just need to be honest with her and yourself." Pyrrha said as she was brushing her hair

"But I'm just a nobody compared to her. I'm not the strongest fighter and I'm not the smartest student. Weiss on the other hand is smart, strong and looks wonderful. I figured that if I don't do these incredible gestures. Then I won't stand much of a chance to at getting her attention." Jaune told Pyrrha while his team is in the room

"But Jaune, you're not giving yourself any credit. Your one of the best and nicest team leaders in this school. Your good with planning and strategy, you also go out of your way to see the good in people. You even show kindness to people who doesn't deserve it." Pyrrha told Jaune while looking at him slightly enamored

"Thanks Pyrrha, I appreciate it." Jaune said in a kind tone

"Speaking of people who doesn't deserve your kindness, I've noticed that you've been hanging around Jin lately. This isn't going to be another situation like Cardin is it?" Nora said with a good deal of energy

"Oh that, I've been meaning to talk to you guys about that. I know that your concerned about me hanging out with him. But I can assure you guys that you have nothing to worry about." Jaune said in a tone of confidence

"Are you sure, we've known him for a few months and he's not exactly known for being nice. He talks down on his teammate Noel and tries to fight his brother on a regular basis. He's not racist towards the Faunus so we know that he doesn't treat Makoto poorly." Ren said to Jaune sharing in Nora's concern

"Yeah, I get that he's really hard to deal with. But honestly, I like to think that he can change for the better. When I was spending time with him, I noticed that he's fully committed to becoming a Huntsman. So from what I can tell he takes his duties as a Huntsman seriously and has high standards. I did have to tell him to back off of talking down to Noel. But I think that eventually he'll lay off of her." Jaune told his team

"I see you point Jaune, after your first sparring match against him. Noel told me that while Jin is hard to deal with, there I good in him. At first I didn't believe it, but after seeing more of him. I realize that Noel is right." Pyrrha told everyone as well. After a few seconds, a knock came at the door. When Ren opened the door he was surprised at who it was because it was Jin.

"Jin, what do we owe to such a surprise visit?" Ren asked in a curious tone with the rest of team JNPR looking in surprise as well

"I need to speak with Jaune, privately." Jin said in a cold tone that indicated authority and that he's in no mood for silliness. After Jaune heard the request, he stepped out into the hallway with Jin, while making sure to close the door.

"Hey Jin, so what did you want to see me about?" Jaune asked in a curious tone while looking at Jin. When Jaune took a better look at him, Jin looked as if that he hasn't slept recently. Jaune was concerned since he had recently recovered from his injury and knows that he needs his rest. Before Jaune could voice his concerns, Jin was the first to speak.

"I didn't want to speak with you like this just for it to be a waste of time. So please understand that the fact that I'm here indicates its importance. Especially since today is the day of the dance and that your likely getting ready." Jin said in a cold tone that Jaune is familiar with

"Jin, you sound nervous about something, are you OK?" Jaune asked in a concerned tone

"You see, there is something that I have to tell you Jaune. It's about the dance for tonight." Jin told Jaune

"Oh your nervous about the dance. Well I'm sure that you'll be able to get a date, you just have to put yourself out there." Jaune told Jin with a tone of confidence (that he was lacking moments earlier)

"Well the thing is Jaune, I've recently got a date to the dance, . . . and also a girlfriend." Jin said causing Jaune to look at him with excitement

"Way to go Jin! I knew you were good but I didn't think you would work that fast. So tell me, who's the lady that has your heart. Is it someone I know?" Jaune asked Jin in a tone of excitement

"As a matter of fact, it is someone you know." Jin answered

"Wow, that narrows it down then. Alright, is it Ruby?" Jaune asked

"No." Jin answered

"OK is it Makoto?" Jaune asked again

"No." Jin answered plainly again

"OK, oh is it Noel?" Jaune asked

"Don't insult me." Jin said giving Jaune a death glare

"Alright, well just tell me, or give me another hint." Jaune said maintaining his excitement

"She's from Atlus." Jin told Jaune

"From Atlus, well , that narrows it down even more. But the only person I know who I didn't guess that's from Atlus is . . . . Weiss." Jaune said in a tone of a sudden realization

"Yes Jaune, it's Weiss." Jin told Jaune causing him to have a surprised look on his face. Hearing the fact that Jin and Weiss are in a relationship surprised Jaune. Though the more Jaune thought about it, the more sense it made. Aside from himself, Weiss always visited Jin while he was in the Medical Wing and always spoke highly of him. After being in deep thought for a few seconds he started to speak.

"Oh . . . I see, well congratulations Jin." Jaune said trying to stay cheerful and optimistic

"It's because of that I wanted to talk to you. You see, when you visited me I figured that you liked Weiss. Last night she told me how she felt and in the heat of the moment I shared the response. I spent a great deal of time thinking and I realized that I didn't think about your feelings on the matter. So I want you to know that if you want, I'm fully prepared to back off. I'll tell her that last night was a mistake and that you're more deserving of her." Jin said which greatly surprised Jaune

"Wait Jin, what do you mean?" Jaune asked surprised

"I didn't think about how you would feel when I was with Weiss last night. In that moment, I became like the person I despise, and I couldn't stomach it. You visited me in the Medical Wing and showed me consistent kindness despite my . . . less than stellar behavior towards you. It . . . wouldn't feel right to do that to you so I felt that I had to do something. If you want, I'm prepared to back off and I can even set up the circumstances so that you'll look good in her eyes." Jin told Jaune while still receiving a surprised look. It's true that Jaune likes Weiss and he spent a good deal of time trying to get her to notice him. But when Jaune looked at Jin, he felt sincere emotions and guilt. Though Jin looks cold and calculating on the outside as usual. Jaune realizes that Jin means what he's saying and is willing to do what he said. After being lost in thought for a brief moment, Jaune spoke.

"Do you care about her Jin?" Jaune asked giving Jin a bold gaze

"What kind of question is that, of course I care about her. She is burdened with her own sense of duties and I refuse to let her destroy herself. I also want a future for the both of us." Jin answered which surprised Jaune

"If I say no to your offer. Then, will you do everything in your power to make her happy?" Jaune asked maintaining his bold tone

"I will Jaune." Jin said quickly while giving a bold glare of his own. After a moment have passed, Jaune took a deep breath and smiled while patting Jin on the shoulder.

"She's in good hands and that's all I can ask for. Don't give up the person you care about. Stick by her Jin, I won't get in the way." Jaune said which surprised Jin greatly but didn't show it

"Jaune, I . . . ." Jin said before Jaune spoke interrupting him

"Dude, it's not like you stole her from me. She went to you first and you didn't sabotage me in any way. As long as she's happy, then that is all that matters to me. To be honest, I'm glad that you were willing to step aside. But I see that you care about her and that shows that you're not just stringing her along. Thanks buddy." Jaune said patting Jin's shoulder

"We're not buddies, I just told you out of a sense of courtesy that should be respected. But . . . I give you my word, I will do everything I can to make her happy." Jin told Jaune

"Well that changes my plans for the day. The dance is tonight and I don't want to spend the time training." Jaune said causing Jin to have an idea

"You know, it occurred to me that I don't know the Vale layout that well and Celica and Saya could use a tour. I know where the hotel that they are staying in is. Would you mind helping me give them a tour? In exchange, I can help you get ready for the dance tonight." Jin told Jaune after having an idea

"A chance for us to hang out, I'll take it. I just need to let my team know." Jaune told Jin before Jin moved him to the side

"That won't be a problem." Jin said before he touched the door and caused it to get colder in the room

"Why is this door freezing!" Nora yelled which proved in's suspicions that the rest of team JNPR was leaning on the door eavesdropping

"I'm going to hang with Jin for a while!" Jaune said as he was leaving with Jin. As the both of them were down the hallway. Jaune decided to ask Jin a question

"I'm curious, if I did agree to your suggestion what would your plan be?" Jaune asked in a curious tone

"The plan was that during the dance, you would punch me hard enough to drop me to the ground. You would yell getting everyone's attention, including Weiss. You would say that your defending her honor and that I was mistreating her. Weiss would be disgusted with me and you'll be seen as a hero in her eyes." Jin explained his plan to Jaune

"Wow, you would do all of that. Now you're as much of a brother to me as Ren is. Still, just make Weiss happy and take care of her." Jaune told Jin

 **(A few minutes later)**

"I told you that there was good in him." Pyrrha told Ren and Nora in a satisfied tone

"Yeah, but I wish that he would have made the door super cold, knowing we were leaning on it." Nora said while rubbing the side of her face trying to get warm

"To be fair we were eavesdropping on those two, and he wanted to speak to Jaune alone. So in a way, we got exactly what we deserved." Ren said as he was rubbing the side of his face as well

"At least we learned something worthwhile, you still have a shot Pyrrha." Nora told Pyrrha while trying to get warm

"I suppose." Pyrrha said in somber tone

 **(Team RWBY's Dorm Room)**

Yang has been spending time getting ready for the dance. After being given confirmation from Blake that she'll show up. Yang decided to relax for a while since she hasn't had the chance to do so. After making sure that Ruby left to go get her dress for the dance. Yang was content to wait until it was time for her to get ready. What surprised Yang, is that Weiss is in a good mood that is rarely seen. Seeing as though neither Blake and Ruby isn't in the room. Yang decided to see what was up with Weiss for her to be in a good mood.

"Alright I'll bite, what has you in such a good mood?" Yang asked Weiss in a curious tone

"Why would you ask me that Yang? Is me being in a pleasant mood seem too unnatural to you?" Weiss asked having a hard time getting rid of her smile

"Well yeah, for starters you've been checking your scroll constantly. You look to be very anxious about something, and you've been smiling. Ever since our team has been formed, I've never seen you give a genuine smile. I don't know if you're up to something or if something good happened to you recently." Yang briefly explained to Weiss

"Is it that hard to picture me being happy about something?" Weiss responded while being given a deadpan look from Yang causing Weiss to roll her eyes

"Well how about you tell me why you're in such a good mood? Seeing as though I'm the only one here and the most mature of the group." Yang told Weiss

"The most mature, that has to be . . . ." Weiss said before she stopped and think about her other two teammates. After weighting her options, Weiss realized that there was really no harm in telling Yang.

"Alright I'll tell you, but only if you don't make a big deal out of it." Weiss told Yang

"You have my word, I won't make a big deal out of it." Yang said to Wiess in a serious tone

"Alright, well for starters I've gotten a date to the Dance tonight. In the process of getting a date, I've also gotten a boyfriend." Weiss told Yang while smiling

"That's great Weiss congratulations, so who's the lucky guy that's managed to capture your heart?" Yang said in a happy tone

"It's Jin." Weiss told Yang

"Jin, as in Jin Kisaragi member of team RJNN?" Yang asked in a surprised tone

"Yes him, I know that you have some concerns about his attitude. But I can assure you that Jin is a very kind and caring person. Even though he shows his kindness in his way that could be seen as him being cold. He's not the worst person in the world and he's not using me for my name." Weiss said causing Yang to have a happy smile

"Oh I understand all of that. But you do realize that if you marry him, you'll have to be related to Ragna right?" Yang said causing Weis to shudder at the thought

"One . . . headache at a time." Weiss said with a great deal of reluctance

"I am curious about something, what made Jin special to you?" Yang asked in a curious tone

"Out of everyone I met in my life, he's the first person who treated me like a regular person. He didn't see the Schnee family name, or the infamy of my father, he just saw me for me. He's had numerous chances to secure himself with my family but refused to do it. He even knew who I was and didn't treat me any better or worse and when he saved my life he asked for nothing in return. I do admit that he has some flaws, but I have flaws as well. I also know that I'm taking a huge risk trying to be in a relationship with him. But to be honest, I think that he's worth it." Weiss explained herself to Yang in an enamored tone

"That sounds really sweet Weiss." Yang said as she was making a call on her scroll

"Who are you calling?" Weiss asked in a tone that is a mix of worry and confusion. A few seconds later, someone answered Yang's call

"Hey Makoto, remember our bet? Looks like you have to pay up. Alright, I'll see you tonight." Yang told Makoto over the Scroll in front of a confused Weiss

"What was that about?" Weiss asked Yang

"Well, me and Makoto had a bet going on to see which of us will learn about you and Jin first. The first part of the bet is that you and Jin ends up together as a couple. Then if either one of us finds out first then it makes one of us the winner. The loser has to pay Lien to the person who finds out about you two first. Thanks to you my wonderful teammate, I've won some Lien." Yang said in a gleeful tone while oblivious to Weiss's anger

"YOU'VE MADE A BET ON MY LOVE LIFE!?" Weiss yelled in a furious tone

"Calm down, none of us interfered and I was certain that you would be with him. He's the best person for you now that I think about it." Yang said while Weiss grabbed her sword. After Weiss got her sword, she stabbed it into the ground and froze Yang. After Yang was frozen, Weiss decided to leave the dorm room while Yang was struggling to get freed.

"I have to go and get ready for tonight, I bet you'll be out of there in an hour or so. If not, I'll let Makoto know that I lost the bet." Weiss said before she left the room

"OK, I kinda had this coming." Yang as she was struggling to get freed

 **(Beacon Ballroom)**

It is currently night time and the Ballroom has been set up and decorated for the dance and everything looks stunning. Team CFVY and Team RWBY did a great job with the decorations and the set up. Even though it's unfortunate that team CFVY couldn't make it due to having to go on a mission. Team RWBY did an excellent job of picking up where they left off. Once everything was ready, Yang started to greet the many students who entered the Ballroom attending the dance. One of the first students who entered was her little sister Ruby. Ruby was wearing a red and black dress with heels. When Yang saw her, she jumped up in excitement at seeing her little sister dress up.

"Oh you look so beautiful Ruby!" Yang said in a tone of excitement after looking at her sister

"We need to have a serious talk about how Weiss is able to fight in these things." Ruby said as she was stumbling walking towards while she was laughing.

"You'll get used to it Ruby, it just takes some practice that's all." Weiss said as she was walking into the Ballroom wearing a silver dress of her own

"Weiss you look wonderful, I'll even say radiating. I guess the ice queen thawed out after freezing me in the dorm room." Yang said while remembering what Weiss did earlier in the day

"Be honest Yang, you had it coming didn't you?" Weiss said while giving Yang a bold glare

"Yes I did, so where is your date?" Yang asked in a curious tone

"He's coming, it's taking a little longer than he thought for the tuxedo to be ready. Where is Blake?" Weiss asked her teammates

"She'll be coming soon, she's just making sure she gets ready. Just go inside and wait for your date." Yang said while Weiss did as she was suggested

"So tell me who's the lucky boy who has Weiss's heart, is it Jaune?" Ruby asked in a tone of excitement

"It's not Jaune, I can assure you of that. Just go inside, I'll be there in a bit." Yang said causing Ruby to pout as she was heading inside

"You do look like a knockout Yang." Makoto said as she was arriving with Noel. The dress Makoto is wearing is simple yet elegant with a brown and black color scheme. Noel's dress is a mix of white and blue.

"I'm glad to see that you made it Makoto. I thought you wasn't going to come to the dance." Yang told Makoto after seeing her

"Noellers needed some help with building up courage. Unfortunately, it was for nothing since we were at it all night with nothing to show for it. So that she won't feel lonely, I decided to go to the dance with her." Makoto told Yang

"I haven't really danced before. I just hope that I don't fall and knock people over." Noel said in a nervous tone before the two entered the ballroom.

"You look gorgeous Yang." Amane said wearing a pink tuxedo while his teammates were with him. When Yang looked, she saw Tao wearing a yellow and red dress with some cleavage showing. Bullet was wearing a long dress as well, but the color is a mix of beige and black. Bang himself was wearing a green tuxedo. When Yang looked at Bang, she noticed that Bang looked greatly injured and started to get concerned.

"What happened to you Bang? You look like you took a beating for a few hours." Yang told Bang

"This was because of some intense training I recently took up. Baiken is merciless and this is the only day off I'll have." Bang briefly explained to Yang

"I'm amazed he's willing to power through the pain. Dances like these aren't really my thing. But since Amane made all of our clothes for the dance, we figured why not." Bullet told Yang as she was taking Bang inside

"Wow, the food smells really good and there is a lot of dancing. This might end up being really fun for meow." Tao said in a tone of excitement

"Remember Tao, I'll be with you, so you don't get too overzealous with yourself. Besides, this'll be a good way for me to teach you how to dance properly." Amane told Tao as she was running inside quickly followed by Professor Goodwitch

"I'm surprised you don't have a date for the dance Amane." Yang told Amane

"I could say the same thing to you Yang." Amane responded to Yang

"Good point, I'm just here to have fun and spend time with my friends." Yang told Amane

"Same here, I really like to dance and this is a great time for me to dance to the sound of music instead of the fight. I better head inside, it looks like Professor Goodwitch is tempted to use her semblance on Tao." Amane said as he was heading inside. A few moments later, Ragna showed up wearing a red and black tuxedo and he has a look of discomfort.

"Dang it, why did Celica have to make me come to these things? I would rather be fighting the Grimm or some bandits." Ragna said out loud causing Yang to chuckle

"You sound just like Ruby Ragna. Though if you didn't want to come, why are you here?" Yang asked in a curious tone

"It's because of Celica, she wanted me to come to the dance and tell her what it was like. Besides, I don't like it, but at the very least it might get Sister Celica off my back about my grades." Ragna told Yang causing her to chuckle even more

"Well you know what, how about we have some fun together inside. I want to see who else is coming so I'll meet you inside." Yang told Ragna

"That sounds good to me, being with you might make the party less of a bore." Ragna told Yang as he was getting inside.

"I hope I look alright." Jaune said quickly getting Yang's attention. When Yang saw Jaune, she saw that Jin was with him as well

"You look adequate Jaune, I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of making sure your groomed just for you to look terrible. Please don't turn the last few hours into a waste of my time and patients." Jin told Jaune as he was coming as well while wearing a blue tuxedo.

"You two look great, like a regular Blonde Duo." Yang commented with a smirk causing Jin to pinch the bridge of his nose

"See, I told you that the name would fit us perfectly." Jaune said with a good deal of confidence

"So does the name Vomit Boy for you Jane, I heard what you did on the airship." Jin said causing Jaune to laugh in a nervous tone surprised that Jin learned such an embarrassing detail

"Hey Jaune, your team is already inside, they told me that Pyrrha was going to be running a bit late though. Besides, I have to talk to Jin for a bit." Yang told Jaune

"Alright, I'll see you both inside then." Jaune said as he was getting inside leaving Yang and Jin alone with each other

"Is there a reason you want to talk to me Yang?" Jin asked while mentally on guard

"Your not the type of person to cause a scene during a time like this, so I can speak the truth and not have to worry about your attitude. I know the truth about what happened between you and Ragna eight years ago." Yang told Jin oblivious to the air getting cold around her

"I know for certain that neither me or Sister Celica told you. So that leaves only one person, I'm surprised that my brother trusts you a great deal to tell you something like that." Jin told Yang

"He did and I trust him, I know that the both of you have a lot of bad blood between you two. But the both of you need to try to let this go and move on." Yang told Jin

"You weren't put in danger by someone you once trusted and looked up to. How could you possibly understand that, your a thrill seeker looking for the next adventure and you have the nerve to try to tell me what I should do." Jin told Yang in a tone that held anger

"I'll let that comment go since I did get into a topic that's very personal to you. Besides, you don't know anything about me either. I don't have your experience or pain, but I do know how it feels to be abandoned. I'm not asking for much, I just want you to at least try with Ragna. He's your brother, he earned at least that much." Yang told Jin

"You should be telling Ragna that Yang. You've probably heard that Sister Celica and Saya kept trying to mend things with us. So it goes without saying, but I've heard it all before. If you're going to try your hand at it, then I suggest that you try a different approach." Jin told Yang

"Well I knew it wouldn't be easy. By the way there is another thing I wat to tell you." Yang told Jin as she was approaching him

"I heard that you've taken an interest in my teammate." Yang told Jin getting more of his attention

"I care about Weiss, you don't have to worry about me mistreating her or stringing her along." Jin told Yang knowing what she was going to say

"Oh I don't doubt that, I know that Weiss can be a bit hard to deal with sometimes. But I have no doubt that you two are great for each other and that you'll treat her right. But a fair warning from me that you should remember. If you make her cry for any reason, I will be VERY vocal about my disappointment in you. You got that." Yang told Jin while her eyes are red to emphasize her point

"I'll keep that in mind." Jin said as he was heading inside

 **(The Ballroom)**

"Everything looks so wonderful." Noel said as she was looking around with Makoto

"It does, team RWBY did a really good job with the decorations. I wonder if we'll find Tsubaki or Mai around here?" Makoto asked Noel as the both of them looked around to find their friend. After looking for a few minutes, they found Tsubaki and Mai and walked towards them. Mai is wearing a white dress, while Tsubaki is wearing a gold dress of her own.

"Hey Tsubaki, hey Mai." Makoto said with a great deal of energy

"Hello you two, I see that you both decided to come." Tsubaki said while drinking her punch

"Well we weren't doing anything and Noel wanted to go. So I decided to go with the dance with her. You two look nice, so where is your other two teammates?" Makoto asked causing the girls to pint at Kagura. When they looked at Kagura, he's seen talking with Sol while Ragna is with them. Hibiki is seen hanging out with Ren

"It looks like there having a good time." Noel said after seeing the other two guys

"Yeah, even though Kagura is a handful he's a good leader and a reliable teammate as well." Tsubaki told the girls, while all of them were talking to each other they saw Jin approach Weiss and they started dancing together.

"Hmm, I see that Weiss and Jin are dancing." Tsubaki said in a slightly sad tone

"I'm sorry Tsubaki, I know how much you wanted to dance with Jin." Mai told Tsubaki trying to cheer her up

"It's fine Mai, Jin's happiness is important to me. As long as she treats him right then there won't be a problem. Besides, there's no guarantee that it will last forever and its not like their married." Tsubaki said in an optimistic tone

"Well its god to see that your being optimistic about this." Makoto told Tsubaki trying to cheer her up as well. As the group of girls were looking around, they saw Jaune looking around as well.

"Look Noel there's Jaune, this is your chance to ask him to dance. You might even end up being his girlfriend." Mai told Noel which surprised her

"Makoto you told her?" Noel said in a surprised tone

"Noellers, you told Mai that he's cute remember. But I agree with her, this is your chance to take action. Pyrrha isn't here, so this is a good a chance as you can get." Makoto said trying to encourage Noel as well

"Tsubaki, aren't you going to say anything?" Noel asked in a slightly panicked tone

"Honestly Noel I'll just say the same thing, so I won't be much help." Tsubaki answered to an embarrassed Noel

"You know, I need some fresh air so I'm going to step out for a bit." Noel said as she was leaving the group

"I hope that we didn't push too hard?" Mai asked in a concerned and regretful tone

"She'll be fine, besides she needed the push. After all, better to be motivated than to have a broken heart." Makoto said in a somber tone that shows she's speaking from experience

Near the punch bowl were various students who are content to just watch the dance. Among the students that are near the punch bowl are Ragna, Ruby, Jaune, Kagura, and Sol. Each of them have a variety of different looks on their faces. Some are thinking about the future, other thoughts are about who are dancing, while there thoughts on how to get out of the dance without drawing attention to themselves.

"I see that you guys are hiding near the punch bowl as well." Jaune said in an observant tone

"Yep." Everyone responded

"To the punch bowl." Jaune said with everyone raising their glasses

"This is the only place I can go to where Hibiki won't shadow me." Kagura said

"I wouldn't hear the end of it from Sister Celica if I didn't show up. Besides, this isn't my usual scene. I would prefer fighting over dancing any day, it would be a lot less boring." Ragna said to the group

"I'm only here to support Ky and his girlfriend Dizzy." Sol said as he was pointing to Ky dancing with a woman who has long blue hair and is wearing a dress that is a mix of black and white.

"So that's her, I can see why Ky would think of pro. . . . ." Jaune said before he stopped himself

"Sounds like you met and spoke to him recently." Kagura told Jaune

"Yeah, I was there when Jin and Ky sparred against him. Ky won, but Jin put up a pretty good fight." Jaune told the group he was with

"That sounds cool, wish I could have seen the fight and the cool weapons in action." Ruby told Jaune

"Well I'm officially bored, let's try to spice this dance up." Sol said before he brought out a small flask. When Ruby saw it, she noticed that it was similar to her uncle's and realized what Sol was about to do

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked Sol in a low tone

"I'm making the party more interesting." Sol answered

"By spiking the drink." Jaune said after seeing what Sol was doing

"Think of it as me filing the punch with special flavored water that does funny things to people. Now be on the lookout before Goodhag catches me." Sol said as he was removing the lid from the flask. After a brief second, a lion Faunus with a lot of blonde hair that's enough to give Yang a run for her money appeared before Sol.

"Sol you know a lot better than to spike the drink. Especially after what happened last time. Or do you want me to tell Aria when we get back Vacuo." The Lion Faunus said which irked Sol

"Fine Leo, your almost as much of a buzzkill as Ky." Sol said before Leo introduced himself to the group

"My name is Leo Whitefang, I'm on the same team as Sol and Ky. Who I have no doubt that you met earlier." Leo said introducing himself, before everyone else introduced themselves as well. After the introductions Leo left after giving Sol a glare that means Sol is being watched.

"Looks like I'm being watched, you're going to have to spike the drink in my place." Sol said as he left. When Kagura picked up the flask, he was thinking about whether or not to go through with it. Before he could do anything, he felt the barrel of a gun poke his head. When Kagura turned to look while Ruby, Ragna, and Jaune did the same. They saw Baiken point her rifle arm at them.

"Every drop of liquor that gets into the punch bowl. Will be a bullet that goes through your body, choose wisely." Baiken said giving the fair (and fearful) warning

"You know what, it will be best if I give you this flask." Kagura said as he was giving Baiken the flask

"Yeah, it's not only the right thing to do but also considerate." Ruby said to Baiken

"Besides, there are other ways to have fun, like for example taking a look at the night sky." Ragna said before he left along with Ruby, Kagura, and Jaune. After they left, Baiken proceeded to remove the lid from the flask and drank the liquor from it. After Baiken drank from the flask, she was given a nod in disapproval by Tenjo who is still in disguise.

"What, just because they can't have too much fun doesn't mean I can't. Now are you going to pout or do you want me to spice up your drink?" Baiken asked with Tenjo reaching her cup of punch giving Baiken permission to top it up with the liquor.

"It looks like the dance floor is full, so your free to take action." Emerald told Cinder over the Scroll

"How long do you think I have?" Cinder asked

"I'd say midnight, just to be safe. We don't want this to go wrong and have that green snake breath down our necks." Mercury said to Cinder

"I'll keep my eye on the clock, if all goes well. I'll be able to make it back before curfew." Cinder said as she proceeded to jump from rooftop to rooftop

After making a tactical retreat (and not running in fear vfrom Baiken) Ragna found himself near the entrance to the Ballroom. When Ragna looked to see who was dancing with who, he noticed that everyone is enjoying themselves. What surprised Ragna is that Jin is dancing with Weiss and saw that they were looking at each other affectionately. Ragna also noticed that Blake was dancing with Sun, while Bang is dancing with Bullet, or at least trying to dance despite his injuries. As for the teacher's, he sees Professor Oobleck talking with Professor Port. He also sees Professor Goodwitch dancing with General Ironwood. Before Ragna could look even further, he noticed Ruby walking to where Ragna is.

"I guess dancing isn't really your style either?" Ruby asked knowing the likely answer

"Nah, I told Sister Celica that I would be here. But I didn't tell her how long I would be here. Besides, Jin looks like he's enjoying himself and I don't want to ruin his happy memory by hurting him." Ragna said before chuckling

"Ragna if you don't mind me asking, do you ever get along with your brother?" Ruby asked in a concerned tone

"That's complicated Ruby, there is a lot to the story and . . ." Ragna was saying before he and Ruby noticed a lone figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

You don't think that's someone out for some night time air do you?" Ruby asked while trying to focus on the figure

"Nah, but whoever it is, is going for the CCT Tower. I'll go ahead and see what the problem is." Ragna said before he used his scroll to send the weapon locker to his planned location

"Ragna wait, I can't follow you in these stupid heels." Ruby said as she was trying to keep up

 **(The Ballroom Balcony)**

Noel was standing on the balcony looking up at the moon deep in thought about various things. She knew that Makoto, Tsubaki, and Mai didn't mean any harm when they tried to advise her to go for Jaune. But the question that was on her mind is whether or not she was good enough. Noel is also thinking about the upcoming tournament and is hoping that she doesn't hold her team back. Her Aura Weapon has capabilities that will allow her to adept, but her match record is not the best in Beacon and is nervous that she might hold her team back.

"Mind if I stay here for a bit?" Jaune asked Noel which got her out of her deep thoughts

"Sure not at all." Noel answered with Jaune stepping to the balcony as well

"So what brings you out here? I doubt it's because you're bored or annoyed at something." Noel said trying to break the ice with Jaune

"Well, there was a bit of a mishap and I had to get away. I figured that the fresh air would do me some good. Besides seeing the moon like this is calming." Jaune told Noel

"Before I forget, I heard that you've been visiting Jin ever since his training accident. Thank you for giving him another chance, I know that he's not the easiest person to deal with. But I do know that there's good in him. Despite how he talks to me every chance he gets." Noel told Jaune

"It's no problem Noel, we just got off to the wrong foot that's all. Besides, I saw that there was good in him when he didn't make things harder for me like Cardin did. I'm still trying to get him to stop talking to you the way he does but it's a work in progress." Jaune briefly explained to Noel

"Thank you Jaune, I see that your making some progress and I appreciate you trying." Noel said in a happy tone

"By the way, if I'm overstepping my bounds I'm sorry. But it's odd that you don't have a date." Jaune told Noel in a surprised tone

"Well for starters nobody asked me to the dance. Makoto came with me to support me and make sure I don't feel so lonely. Besides I can say the same about you Jaune, you don't have a date and that's a shame." Noel told Jaune

"Well I did have someone in mind, but she ended up going with someone else." Jaune answered Noel

"I see, so who did you have in mind?" Noel asked

"It was Weiss, but she ended up going with Jin and their going to start going out with each other." Jaune said pointing at the two of them dancing

"I saw that earlier, I'm sorry that it didn't work out, but I'm sure that there will be others." Noel told Jaune in a nervous tone

"Yeah but I'm honestly not that surprised now that I think about it. Despite Jin's less than stellar attitude, he's incredibly smart, very strong and skilled, and he has an Aura Weapon. I'm happy that me and him are starting to be friends. But I just feel like a pathetic nobody, I haven't even unlocked my semblance. I know that I'm getting better but I just feel well worthless." Jaune told Noel his thoughts

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Noel told Jaune which shocked him before she spoke further

"Jaune, you are one of the kindest people I've ever met in years. You're a great team leader and your friends trusts you with their lives. Even though you have flaws and limits, you go out of your way to help people and you don't let that stop you. You even see the good in people that nobody will even acknowledge. I respect Weiss, but its honestly her loss for not being with you." Noel told Jaune in an amazed tone

"Thank you Noel I appreciate it." Jaune said in an appreciative tone. Before Noel spoke further, she took a deep breath before she started talking

"You know Jaune, there's another reason I don't have a date. You see there was someone I wanted to ask to the dance and even ask to go on a date with. But I couldn't muster up the courage to ask him and I missed the chance. Makoto spent all day and night yesterday trying to help me, but it was all a failure." Noel told Jaune

"Well your incredible yourself Noel. A guy would have to be crazy to say no to going to the dance with you. If you don't mind me asking who it is?" Jaune asked in a curious tone

"Well it's now or never." Noel said before taking another deep breath before she spoke

"For starters he's blonde and has blue eyes." Noel told Jaune while hiding her nervous tone

"Hmm blonde and blue eyes, that doesn't really narrow it down Noel. Can you give me another hint, is it someone I know?" Jaune asked maintaining his curiosity from earlier

"Yep, its someone you know very well." Noel said quickly

"Um, I'm lost, I doubt it's my dad. So uh I'm just going give up. Can you tell me who it is Noel? I know that I'm a good strategist, but not so good at the guessing game." Jaune told Noel

"It's . . . . you Jaune." Noel said in a worried tone

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked

"I mean it's you Jaune, you're the person I wanted to ask to the dance." Noel told Jaune in a slightly bold tone

"Oh, I'm honored Noel of course I would have taken you to the . . . . wait you said you wanted to ask me out on a . . . ." Jaune said before Noel cut him off

"Yes Jaune, I also wanted to ask you out on a date. I'm even willing to tell you that I like you. The more I got to know you the more I wanted to hang out with you more and more. Then I found myself starting to like you a lot more. I haven't felt like this before, but I want to ask you out. So um will you go out with me?" Noel asked Jaune in a nervous tone

"Sure. . . sure I'll go out with you. I mean I . . . um . . . this is great. I like you too Noel." Jaune said in a tone that is a mix of nervousness and excitement to an amazed and happy Noel

"Thank you Jaune, I know that I'm a nervous wreck and that it won't be easy. But I'll give it everything I have to be the best girlfriend I can be for you." Noel said to Jaune in a happy tone

"Thank you Noel, and I'll do everything I can to make you happy. So what do you want to do? This is my first time being in a relationship you know." Jaune told Noel

"It's my first time too, but there is one thing I can do." Noel said before she quickly approached Jaune and the two started to kiss each other. Unknown to the both of them, an individual saw the whole thing and that person is Pyrrha. After seeing the two of them kiss, Pyrrha took a deep breath and was feeling a great deal of emotions. A brief moment has passed, and she proceeded to walk away wanting to occupy her mind and time. As she was walking away, she accidentally bumped into Makoto.

"I'm sorry Makoto, I didn't see where I was going." Pyrrha said as she was going. When Makoto looked around to see what happened and saw Jaune and Noel kiss each other. After thinking for a brief second, she realized what has likely happened.

"Dang it." Makoto muttered to herself

 **(CCT Tower)**

"Did anyone leave the party?" Cinder asked while she was on the computer

"The General might be leaving but he didn't look like he was in a hurry." Emerald told Cinder over the communicator

"I'm just about finished, so there is nothing to worry about." Cinder said as she was finishing up after she spent a few minutes knocking out the guards. As Cinder was leaving, she noticed some sound coming from the elevator and decided to hide. When the elevator opened up she took a peek and saw Ragna come out of it armed with his sword.

"No other exits, so the intruder must be HERE!" Ragna yelled as he was leaping towards one of the tables and tried to attack the disguised Cinder.

Using her reflexes, Cinder was able to avoid the attack and summoned her swords. After summoning her swords, she tried to attack Ragna with a great deal of speed and power. Ragna was able to quickly block the attacks and continued to hold his ground against the disguised Cinder. Not wanting to take any chances, Cinder proceeded to leap back and used some dust to blast some fire shards at Ragna. Reacting quickly, Ragna used his sword to block the fire dust that was being blasted towards him. After blocking the last of the fire dust. Ragna transformed Bloodedge from its sword form to its scythe form and tried to attack Cinder at a greater speed and reach. Cinder gracefully dodged each of the scythe swings and each time she came close to getting hit, she was able to block it.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought. I don't normally use this against an intruder, but I can't let you get away. RESTRICTION RELEASE!" Ragna yelled releasing his seal.

After Ragna released his seal, Cinder's aura and body felt distorted and the feeling of fear that has returned. Ragna didn't know why Cinder was staggered but didn't question it and was able to quickly attack her. Cinder wasn't able to block the full hit and was knocked back as a result. After hiting Cinder, some of her aura went from Cinder to Ragna. After absorbing some aura from the intruder, Ragna saw the images of three different faces. One of the faces has a familiar eyepatch and the other two have different hair colors and styles.

Before Ragna could question anything, the elevator doors opened up and Ruby entered armed with her scythe. Not wanting to push her luck, Cinder created a huge fireball and launched it at Ruby. Ragna quickly moved to block the fireball but was caught off guard by a flash bomb that Cinder threw on the ground a second later. When the flash dissipated, Ragna looked around and saw that the intruder has vanished. A brief moment later, General Ironwood entered and saw that the only ones who are in the room are Ragna and Ruby

"Those three faces, I can't help but feel like I've seen them before. The only group of people who are similar to them are . . . so that's who you are." Ragna thought to himself making a mental note to investigate as soon as he can

 **(The Ballroom)**

After Cinder escaped from both Ragna and Ruby, she was able to enter the Ballroom before the guards that were chasing her caught up to her. As she was entering the room, she quickly changed from her disguise and into her party attire before anyone was able to see her. After she entered, she quickly blended into the crowed and nobody noticed anything. After blending in she quickly danced with Mercury finishing his dance with Emerald.

"Augh." Jin said after he felt a huge headache that felt like his Aura Weapon. But it didn't feel like his Aura Weapon was turning against him, it felt more like a warning that a threat was coming.

"Jin, are you alright?" Weiss asked in a concerned tone

"I'm fine, I just remembered something that's all. Let's enjoy the moment, because it's us. I love you Weiss." Jin told Weiss in a protective tone with the intent to protect her and everyone else about the upcoming threat

"I love you too Jin." Weiss told Jin before they kissed each other

"So how did it go?" Mercury asked in a curious tone

"It was more exciting than I thought. But I did see what a certain white-haired student is capable of." Cinder said shaking off the fear that her aura and body felt after Ragna released his seal. While Cinder tried to maintain her composure

"Should we be worried? Mercury asked

"No need, by the time we're done, they will still be scratching their heads. For now, we enjoy ourselves, it is a party after all." Cinder said as she was dancing with Mercury into the night with confidence

* * *

 **(A/** **N)**

 **As for the pairing that was confirmed in this chapter, it is Jaune and Noel. As one of the many people who kept yelling at Jaune to be with Pyrrha while watching the RWBY series. It was difficult to write the scene confirming the pairing of Noel and Jaune. But it also presented an opportunity that I couldn't ignore. Noel and Jaune are seen as massive screw ups from their own series and another thing I've noticed is that there are a handful of people that believe in them and they grow and develop to be better and stronger characters. When I see their characteristics as individuals from their own series, I find that pairing Jaune with Noel is a great fit and more exciting. I have ABSOLUTELEY nothing against Arkos, but I want to do something different in this story.**

 **I do feel a bit bad for the fact that the next pairing won't be confirmed for a LONG WHILE. So to help alleviate it, I will give a hint to the next two pairings I have planned for the story. One of the pairings is a LGBT pairing. The other one is a pairing that NOBODY speculated.**

 **Also, I've received some requests to pair Makoto with Ragna. There is an EXTREMELY good reason as to why I can't do that. It will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	34. Chapter 34 Debriefing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) First I would like to announce that this story has its own TV tropes page. I would like to thank both UltimateDemonBeast65 and ssjSega for setting up the TV tropes page and adding content to it. If there's anyone who wants to add content to the TV tropes page such as tropes, awesome moments, tearjerker moments, heartwarming moments, or funny moments you are welcomed to do so. If there is a trope you want to add but not too sure about adding it. then PM me and I will clear up the confusion about the trope as best as I can.**

 **Second allow me to explain how I'm handling Blake in this story. Because looking at the previous chapters and the TV tropes page. There might be a misunderstanding about Blake that I want to prevent. Let me make it clear that I DON'T HATE BLAKE. The reason I've written her the way I did was because in the main canon, it is very rarely that people call out Blake for the actions she has done as well as the flaws in her long-term plans. For example keeping secrets, feeling strongly about the Faunus and White Fang while doing nothing to defend Velvet, and defending the White Fang's actions knowing that they have killed people. It is fully understandable that she would leave because they became extremists. But it is rare that people call out Blake for always running and keeping secrets.**

 **The main intent was for her to be defensive about the Faunus and her secrets but I wanted her to be better over the course of the story. I've also noticed that RWBY volume 2 and 4 is when Blake is at her worst especially with how she treats Sun in Volume 4. I want to get the negative traits out of the way early so she can develop better and faster. As for the reason she blamed things going wrong with the investigation because there were too many people. She said it mostly out of guilt, because the investigation was for the most part her idea and they wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place if it wasn't for her. It was briefly mentioned in the Aftermath Chapter and in a future chapter, there will be more details regarding her guilt. I also didn't intend for Blake to be seen as a racist towards humans. In the future, I will be more careful with how I handle Blake in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 34 Debriefing

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

Professor Ozpin is currently dealing with a headache at this current moment. The reason for the headache is because of two events. One that happened the night before and the current shouting match between Glynda Goodwitch and James Ironwood. When Ozpin has learned of the intruder in the CCT tower, he has a good deal of suspicion of what the person is after. Though the details of what the intruder was doing in the CCT tower is a mystery. One thing is clear and it is that the threat is here and is taking actions.

"The threat is here, it can't be more obvious! We need to start taking aggressive actions before it gets too late!" General Ironwood yelled voicing his thoughts on recent events

"You made that statement clear James. As you have done for the previous few hours." Professor Goodwitch said in tone of sarcasm

"You know, now what are we going to do about it? Or are you content with waiting for a chance to react?" General Ironwood said before the elevator doors opened up. After the elevator doors opened, Ragna and Ruby entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, but all of the buttons were accidentally pressed." Ruby told the three near Professor Ozpin's desk (oblivious to Ragna pointing at her)

"It wasn't me." Ruby said denying possible blame (While Ragna was still pointing at her)

"Thank you for coming Ruby and Ragna. Now how are the both of you feeling?" Professor Ozpin asked in a concerned and kind tone

"I'm doing OK I guess, though I'd feel a lot better if I was able to arrive in time to help Ragna catch that woman." Ruby told Ozpin before she chuckled nervously

"I'm just irritated that she got away." Ragna said while thinking about the faces he saw when he absorbed the intruder's aura. While Ragna was in thought, General Ironwood started to approach the two. While the General was coming, Ragna was on guard because he remembers Rachel's warning about the Murakomo Labs and the fact that the General as well as the Headmaster might be hiding something.

"Ragna, Ruby, the both of you have done a task that is worthy of a Huntsman and Huntress. The both of you saw a threat and took immediate action. It's that type of initiative that makes me confident in the next generation of protectors." General Ironwood said praising Ruby and Ragna

"Like how your confident in the capabilities of your army to bring it here. Makes me wonder what we could be expecting if your have to bring an army to Beacon." Ragna told General Ironwood in a bold tone (ignoring the disapproving gaze of Professor Goodwitch)

"Hahahaha I see that your concerned about the state of the Kingdoms. But I can assure you, bringing my soldiers is a necessary precaution. After all, the Vytal Festival is an important time and I want to make sure that all manners of security measures are taken." General Ironwood told Ragna

"Yet an intruder was still able to . . . ." Ragna said before Ruby covered his mouth

"I think that Ragna is still taking it hard that the intruder got away." Ruby said while stopping Ragna from angering the General

"It's no problem Ruby, but I can assure you two. We are doing everything we can to protect the citizens of Vale and the students. I know that the arrival of my army can give off the wrong impression. But trust me, Vale deserves the best protection they can get from me." General Ironwood said

"General Ironwood has informed us of the events that occurred last night. Since the both of you saw the intruder. We were hoping that either of you might be able to recall something that might help us learn something." Professor Ozpin told Ruby and Ragna

"When I fought her I saw that she used some fire dust. I was able to overpower her for a bit. But when Ruby came, she blasted a fireball at Ruby and I blocked it with my sword." Ragna briefly explained while leaving out certain details

"After Ragna blocked the fireball, she used a flash bomb to block our sights and she escaped." Ruby told the three confirming Ragna's story

"That sounds like the same person I fought on the night I met Ruby." Professor Goodwitch said

"Hey Ruby, would you care to elaborate?" Ragna asked Ruby in a low tone

"On the night I stopped Torchwick's goons from robbing a dust store. I met Professor Goodwitch, and she helped me. When Roman was getting away, a strange woman came along and used her abilities to hold off the Professor." Ruby briefly explained to Ragna

"This can't be a coincidence, now I know that there is a lot more to this. The Headmaster knows something, I can't explain or prove it. But a connection exists somewhere and I know the first place to look." Ragna thought to himself

"Do you think that there's a connection to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked

"We don't have any evidence to confirm a connection of any kind. But I do admit that it is possible." The Headmaster said in a thoughtful tone

"Then you guys probably have an idea of some kind as to why the intruder came here?" Ragna asked in an observant tone

"There could be any number of reasons as to why the intruder came here." Professor Ozpin said in a tone that is a mix of observant and defensive after hearing Ragna's question

"Wait, Ragna tell her what she said about the Southeast area of Vale." Ruby said in a demanding tone to Ragna. After seeing the hidden message in Ruby's eyes, Ragna decided to go along with it and sees where it goes

"Oh yeah that's right, the intruder said something about the Southeast area of Vale. I told Ruby about it on our way here. I didn't put too much thought into it which is why I didn't mention it. But looking back on it, I think that it has some kind significance." Ragna told the the three people hoping they wouldn't catch him in the lie

"Ragna, in the future please make sure to mention every detail that you can think of. Any kind of information no matter how small or trivial could hold a great deal of importance." Professor Goodwitch told Ragna

"I'll make sure that I remember better next time." Ragna said before giving a quick glance at Ruby

"Thank you both for your cooperation on this matter. Now why don't you both go and spend time with your friends and teammates. Also please try to bear some discretion on this matter." Professor Ozpin told Ruby and Ragna before they decided to leave

 **(A few minutes later in the Hallway)**

"So Ruby, why did you want me to mention the Southeast area of Vale?" Ragna asked in a curious tone

"Well I picked up on a tip that there's something going on in the Southeast area of Vale. I figured that they should know about it. Thanks for catching on quickly." Ruby said in a grateful tone

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

"I've received several reports of some strange activities within the Southeast area of Vale. There's been a small number of White Fang members spotted near the area as well as the Abnormal Grimm. We send as many troops as we can and end this once and for all." General Ironwood said voicing his idea

"Why must your answer to everything be a careless display of military bravado. You treat it as nothing more than a measure of di . . ." Professor Goodwitch was saying

"GLYNDA!" Professor Ozpin said cutting her off

"Well he does." Professor Goodwitch said

"Glynda does have a point James, I would love to end this once and for all. But the fact of the matter is that we don't know the bigger picture to the enemy's plan. For all we know, we could be playing right into their hands and I don't want to take careless actions unless we know for certain." Professor Ozpin told the General

"I've served you faithfully for years. But if your telling me to hold the defenses until an opportunity to attack comes. Then I honestly feel that it will be nothing more than a waste of time." General Ironwood said in a grim tone

"It is not James, but please remember that we can't approach this carelessly. Remember, if the enemy was bold enough to take action despite you bringing your army to Vale. Then what does that say about the strength the enemy possesses. Or did not put too much thought into how Azrael was able escape?" Professor Ozpin told General Ironwood

"I'm still looking into that Ozpin. It took the coordination of Atlus and Sector Seven, as well as a good number of Huntsman, Huntresses, and soldiers just for us be able to imprison him. I was there that day and I still remember all those deaths and his brutality. Kokonoe even told me that at the time, he was at around 25% of his full strength. Ozpin threats such as that must not be given the chance to act again." General Ironwood told Professor Ozpin

"You're a General James, so when you prepare for war who do you send first? The Flag bearers or the scouts?" Professor Ozpin asked the General

 **(Southeast area of Vale)**

Roman is currently in the Hideout waiting for the next order from either Hazama or Cinder. Roman has calmed down ever since that fiasco a few weeks ago and for the most part everything has gone back to normal. When Hazama told Roman the plan, Roman had to admit that it was bold as it was impressive. Hazama even explained further that if the plan succeeds, it will make his string of jobs in the future a lot easier. But if it fails, Roman would be spared the backlash from Cinder. Roman saw it as a win-win situation and agreed to it while also agreeing to not tell Cinder anything to prevent her from potentially overacting. As Roman was planning his next move while Neo was standing nearby, his Scroll started to ring and Roman answered it.

"Hello?" Roman answered

"I've gotten an update on that plan I talked to you about. Soon you'll be treated to some guests thanks to a little info I leaked. Are things prepared on your end?" Hazama asked over the call

"Things are ready, right now we're just staying put like you suggested." Roman told Hazama

"Excellent, now you just need to wait and play your part perfectly. I know it's a lot to ask considering what those kids put you through. But the payoff from this will be worth it." Hazama told Roman in a satisfied tone

"I have to admit, when I first met you I thought you was just a glorified researcher who's working for the Atlus Military. But your very sneaky, deceptive, manipulative, and secretive, I could learn a lot from you." Roman said giving Hazama a good deal of praise

"Trust me Roman, if you knew at least half of what I was capable of. Then you'll know that I'm holding back a lot. Cinder shows promise but also arrogance, which is why I'm going through with this plan. It'll teach her a lesson in humility and get things moving along the way it's supposed to be. If she has a problem with it, then she should take it up with me." Hazama told Roman over the Scroll

"Then it'll make the climax more interesting to watch." Roman told Hazama maintaining his impressed tone

 **(Team RWBY's Dorm Room)**

After Ruby parted ways with Ragna, she immediately went straight for her team's dorm room. After she entered the room, she brought her teammates up to date about everything that happened during the meeting. She even went as far as to tell them about Ozpin's suspicions about a connection existing between the intruder, Roman, and the White Fang. Ruby's teammates listened to each detail intensely, and after hearing what happened they were in a brief thought with what happened.

"That was cutting it close Ruby. It's a good thing that Ragna caught on and Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, and General Ironwood didn't catch on to the slip-up." Weiss told Ruby

"Considering the circumstances, I think Ruby and Ragna did great." Blake said before she ended up in deep thought about something before speaking further

"Everyone, there's something I have to tell you all." Blake said getting everyone's attention

"I've done some thinking recently and I realized that for the past few weeks I've been hard to deal with." Blake told her team

"Blake, you had a lot on your mind and you were dealing with a lot of stuff. I know that it wasn't easy, but I'm glad that you trusted us to try to help you." Yang told Blake in a comforting tone

"But that's not supposed to excuse how I've been acting. When I blamed the investigation going wrong because we had too many people with us. At the time I honestly felt guilty and I realized something. What I realized is that I was just trying to run away from the guilt I have at not being able to do anything regarding the White Fang. I'm really sorry with how I acted and I'm going to work on getting better. I still want to do something with the White Fang, but I won't let it consume me again." Blake told her teammates in a tone with resolve

"It's fine Blake, just don't forget that you're a valued member of team RWBY and an important friend to us. So if you ever need help with something, don't hesitate to let us know. Because we'll help you no matter what." Yang told Blake in a kind and reassuring tone

"This is heartwarming, we should have a huge team hug." Ruby said with enthusiasm

"NO!" Blake and Weiss said at the same time

"But why, this is the perfect time for it?" Ruby asked in a disappointed tone

"Group hugs are too cliché, like in all those feel good shows." Blake answered

"I also don't do them because they look awkward and weird." Weiss answered agreeing with Blake

"Which makes them all the more memorable." Yang said before she pulled Weiss and Blake into a hug with Ruby joining in. Though Weiss and Blake were reluctant initially, they eventually gave and internally admitted that the group hug felt nice. After team RWBY hugged for a for seconds, Yang had a thought of a realization before letting everyone go

"I almost forgot, Dad sent us a package and I thought it would be fun if we opened it together." Yang said as she was getting to the mailed package

"Oooh something from home, gimme gimme gimme." Ruby said in an excited tone before she used her semblance to quickly run towards Yang to get the package (Only for Yang to stop her from going further). When Yang opened the package black blob fell out of the package. When the black blob fell, it formed into a small black and white dog. When team RWBY saw the dog each of them had a varied reaction

"ZWEI!" Ruby said in a tone of excitement

"He sent a dog?" Blake asked Ruby and Yang

"Through the mail?" Weiss asked as well

"Oh he does stuff like this all the time." Yang briefly answered Weiss

"Your father or the dog?" Blake asked while keeping a moderate distance from Zwei. As Weiss and Blake was looking at Zwei, while Ruby was playing with him. Yang saw a letter and proceeded to read it to her team.

" _Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days. So I'm sending Zwei for you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang._ " Yang read to her teams. When Yang held the box that Zwei came in upside down. A large amount of dog food poured out.

"You mean this dog is going to wive with wus forevah oh yes he is, yes he is." Weiss said in a cutesy tone

"Please keep it away from my things." Blake said as she was keeping distance on her bed

"We won't have to register for our field mission until tomorrow. So we can spend the day having a lot of fun with wonderful Zwei." Ruby said in an excited tone while spinning with Zwei

 **(Beacon Library)**

When Pyrrha woke up in her dorm room. She noticed that Jaune wasn't in the room and tried to call his Scroll but there was no answer. The events of last night is still fresh on Pyrrha's mind and she decided to spend some time studying alone in the library. Seeing Jaune and Noel kiss each other, has hurt her but she couldn't bring herself to think ill of Noel. The reason is that Pyrrha has feelings for Jaune as well since the beginning, but was too shy and nervous to act on it. Pyrrha also quickly noticed that Noel started to have feelings for Jaune as well. But quickly saw that Noel was taking the initiative in trying to develop things further. Though Pyrrha is slightly hurt by the development, she sees that in hindsight she should have acted sooner than Noel did.

"I should have acted sooner, if I had then maybe I would have. . ." Pyrrha thought before she quickly regained focus on her studies. After Pyrrha proceeded to continue reading the book. She noticed that someone was pushing her book down with a finger. When Pyrrha looked to see who it was. She saw that it was Makoto with a sneaky grin on her face

"Makoto, is everything OK?" Pyrrha asked in a concerned tone

"Well to be honest, there are a few things wrong." Makoto answered

"I'm sorry to hear that, is there something I can help you with?" Pyrrha asked in a concerned tone

"Why yes there is actually, but I need you to come with me. This is something I would rather for us to do in private." Makoto told Pyrrha

"Um OK." Pyrrha responded in a confused tone before she left with Makoto

"By the way, have you seen either Noel or Jaune? I haven't seen them since last night and I'm a bit worried." Pyrrha asked Makoto

"Noel came back last night and was sleeping soundly before I left. Don't know what happened with Jaune though, he might have lost his key again." Makoto answered as the two of them were leaving

 **(Beacon Rooftop)**

It didn't take both Makoto and Pyrrha long to get to the Rooftop. This location holds significance for Pyrrha. Since it is the place where her and Jaune train together and where Jaune told Pyrrha the truth of his transcripts. Pyrrha was slightly surprised that Makoto chose this location. But didn't think too much on it since it's open to the students of Beacon.

"This spot is pretty good for us, it's nice, relaxing, and secluded. So nobody will be able to interrupt us as long as we don't draw attention to ourselves." Makoto told Pyrrha while looking onto Vale with a gentle breeze on her face

"Makoto, is there something bothering you? Because I get the feeling that there is something important on your mind." Pyrrha asked in a concerned tone

"Pyrrha, I know what you saw at the dance last night. Looking back on it, I don't think that Jaune and Noel know that you saw them. Also now that I think about it, you have feelings for Jaune. So I have to ask, are you angry at Noel?" Makoto asked Pyrrha in a concerned tone

"Well to be honest, I am a bit sad about what happened, but I can't be mad at Noel or Jaune. Because the more I think about it, the more I realize that Noel has been active in trying to be with Jaune. I was as well, but I just didn't have the initiative that she did." Pyrrha answered Makoto

"Well, Noellers didn't have that initiative either. To be honest I pretty much had to push her to go for what her heart wants. So if your going to be mad at someone, then be mad at me and don't take it out on Noel." Makoto told Pyrrha in a bold tone

"Makoto if you called me here to tell me not to be angry with Noel. Then I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about. Despite what happened, I still consider you and Noel to be good friends to me. As for Jaune, he is still very important to me. I know that he is with Noel now, but I don't want to stop caring for him. His happiness is the only thing that matters and I will be there for him no matter what. Besides Noel is more preferable than the other girl he wanted to ask out." Pyrrha said while thinking of Weiss

"That's good, also there's another reason I brought you out here. The other reason I brought you out here is to tell you that I know exactly how you feel." Makoto told Pyrrha while looking out into Vale

"You do?" Pyrrha asked before Makoto spoke further

"Yes, I see that we are very similar when it comes to our feelings. Especially when it comes to the traits of the people we like. You and I like blondes and the person we both like has a really nice personality. It's obvious that you like Jaune, as for me I like . . . . . Noel. I like Noel like how you like Jaune." Makoto told Pyrrha in a calm tone

"Oh . . . . OH! I see, you really like Noel huh?" Pyrrha said surprised at the realization about Makoto

"Yep and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. I get enough problems about me being a Faunus. But if the wrong kind of people know that I prefer to be romantically involved with people of my own gender. Then it'll make my school days and the school days of people I care about a living nightmare. Besides, it would be very awkward for Noel knowing how I feel about her." Makoto told Pyrrha

"I see, well thank you for trusting me with something so personal Makoto. You have my word, I won't tell anyone." Pyrrha told Makoto in a comforting tone

"I'm not finished, you see I know that I can't be with Noel the way I want. However, I've learned a long time ago that I can be with her the way she needs. If I can't be with her as a lover. Then I know that I can be there with her as her best friend who will always have her back. In hindsight, you still have a chance if things don't work out between those two. As a matter of fact, my semblance is a reflection of my epiphany regarding my feelings towards Noel." Makoto told Pyrrha

"What do you mean by that?" Pyrrha asked

"Most people who've seen me fight knows that super strength is my semblance. What they don't know is that there is a side ability to it. If someone I care about is in my thoughts, then it increases my super strength and strengthens my aura. The true name I gave my semblance is Focus Bond. So I want you to know that I understand how you feel and if you want to talk about it. Or just complain how there aren't many good people around, then let me know. Besides, Noel's happiness is also important to me, and even though Jaune can be a clumsy, oblivious, goofball, I know that he'll do good by her." Makoto explained to Pyrrha

"I understand, thank you Makoto. I really appreciate the advice and the trust you have in me." Pyrrha told Makoto in a grateful tone. After a few seconds, Pyrrha's scroll had ringed and when Pyrrha looked at it, she saw that it was Jaune. Pyrrha quickly answered ithe call hoping that Jaune is alright.

"Jaune, are you alright? You didn't come back into the dorm last night and I got worried." Pyrrha told Jaune

"I'm fine Pyrrha, its just that I lost my key and I spent last night looking for it. I found it and I had just got cleaned up after changing my clothes." Jaune told Pyrrha over the Scroll

"You lost your key?" Pyrrha asked in a slightly surprised tone that is also relief

"Told you." Makoto quickly said in a teasing tone

"By the way, can I talk to you when you get the chance. I have to find Makoto because I want to talk to her as well." Jaune told Pyrrha over the Scroll

"I ran into Makoto a little earlier and we're together right now. We'll meet you in our dorm room soon." Pyrrha told Jaune over the Scroll

"Great, thank you Pyrrha." Jaune said before he hung up

"He sounded nervous, I hope everything is OK." Pyrrha said in a concerned tone

"Well we know he's safe, so that's something. We'll find out more when we get to the dorm room." Makoto told Pyrrha before they left together

 **(Team JNPR's Dorm Room)**

"Hey ladies, so how are the both of you doing today?" Jaune asked in a very nervous tone

"Jaune, are you alright? You seem to be very nervous about something." Pyrrha asked Jaune

"Wha . . . . I'm not nervous Pyrrha, what gave you that idea?" Jaune asked only to realize that it was a bad idea

"Your sweating a lot despite it being a little nippy in here." Makoto told Jaune

"Your legs are constantly shaking as if your afraid of something." Pyrrha told Jaune

"You keep taking a lot of breaths like you've done something that your scared about." Makoto answered as well

"Do we really need to go on?" Pyrrha and Makoto told Jaune in a unison

"Alright, alright I get it. It's just that I'm about to ask something and I don't know how to do it." Jaune told the two girls

"Jaune, whatever it is you can trust us. Just know that I will always help the best way I can." Pyrrha told Jaune in a reassuring tone

"Well . . . . OK here it is. You see, me and Noel talked last night and we decided to go out with each other." Jaune told Pyrrha and Makoto

"I see, well that's great for you two." Pyrrha said trying to be optimistic

"I agree, I can't explain it but you two seem great for each other." Makoto told Jaune

"Well that's the thing, you see I don't have any experience with relationships and to be honest I don't want to screw it up. So I figured that since you've always been great with helping me Pyrrha, and that your Noel's best friend Makoto. I was hoping that you two can help me out with this. I want to do the best I can for her and honesty can take me so far. So could you two help me make sure I don't screw this up?" Jaune asked Pyrrha and Makoto in a pleading tone. After Jaune asked, Pyrrha calmly stood up after taking a quick look at Jaune. When she got closer to Jaune, Pyrrha gently put her hand on his shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sure Jaune, I'll be happy to help you out with Noel. I'm confident that you'll be able to make her happy. But I don't mind supporting you." Pyrrha told Jaune while giving him a reassuring smile

"Yeah, that goes double for me." Makoto said in an enthusiastic tone

"Thank you, I really appreciate this. Well, I have to get going, I didn't get a chance to eat and I'm starving." Jaune said before he left the dorm room

"You know, I'm glad for those two. But . . . ." Makoto said causing Pyrrha to look towards her. When Pyrrha looked at her, she saw some tears running down Makoto's face

"I was telling the truth when I said I made peace with the fact that I can't be with her the way I want. But it doesn't change the fact that it still hurts. So close and yet so far huh?" Makoto said while doing her best to hold back her tears

"You know Makoto, if you want to talk. I'm willing to lend you my support as well." Pyrrha said in a kind and reassuring tone

"Thank you Pyrrha, I appreciate this." Makoto responded in a grateful tone

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

After the meeting with the Headmaster, Ragna decided to think of a plan to confirm the suspicions that he has. When Ragna absorbed the aura of the intruder, he saw a brief image from their minds. From that image are the silhouettes of three people and the images have been bothering Ragna for a while. When Ragna thought harder about the images, one of them has what looks like an eyepatch, while the other two have very familiar hairstyles. When Ragna looked back on that image it felt familiar to him and after doing some thinking came to a conclusion. Ragna realized that there is one person he knows who has an eyepatch, who is also connected to the strange things that's been going on. It was at that moment that Ragna decided that he should confront the person he suspects. He knows that he doesn't have any evidence and that it's a long shot. But if it turns out he's right then he would have found the threat, if he's wrong then he'll look like an idiot. After doing some searching, Ragna made it to the intended destination.

"Looks like this is the place, alright its do or die." Ragna said before he proceeded to knock on the dorm room door. When the door opened up, he saw that it was Cinder who answered

"Well isn't this an unexpected surprise, to what do I owe for this visit?" Cinder told Ragna in a calm tone.

"Well I've been doing some thinking and now that I think about it. I never did get the chance to properly welcome you into Beacon." Ragna answered

"Is that all, don't you be concerned about it Ragna. A lot of the Professors and Beacon students made sure to make us feel welcomed and we will not forget such kindness." Cinder told Ragna

"Well that's no excuse for me being rude, now come along with Emerald, Mercury, and wait where is your fourth team member?" Ragna asked in a slightly observant tone

"Nu is sleeping, she's always been a bit fragile so her physical activity has always been limited." Cinder told Ragna

"Really, well don't you think she should be in the hospital. Where are you guys from again?" Ragna asked

"We're from Mistral Ragna, it may not look like it but we are keeping a close eye on her for her own well-being." Cinder said

"Oh I understand that but now that I think about it, I find it a little hard to believe that she's frail. I've seen her fight and she's pretty strong. Even against the intruder last night." Ragna said causing Cinder to look at him with an observant gaze.

"What intruder are you talking about?" Cinder asked in a now cautious tone

"Last night after the dance, I left to blow off some steam and an intruder entered Beacon. I had some trouble with him but Nu helped me out. I didn't tell the Headmaster because I got embarrassed by the fact that he got away." Ragna told Cinder

"That is odd." Cinder said maintaining her neutral expression

"There is another thing, the intruder mentioned your name. It might be a coincidence, but I have a few questions for you." Ragna told Cinder while observing her

"Ragna I have nothing to hide, I was with Emerald and Mercury this entire time. I'm sorry that the intruder got away, but I fail to see what questioning me will accomplish." Cinder told Ragna in a cautious tone

"Oh it will accomplish a lot." Ragna said as he was grabbing his sword

"Are you threatening me to answer your questions?" Cinder said while mentally on guard

"Not exactly." Ragna said before he released his seal and quickly swung at Cinder. The surge of fear that Cinder felt almost overwhelmed her, but she focused on Ragna and summoned her twin swords out of reflex to block Ragna's attack. When Ragna looked at the twin swords, he recognized them from the night prior and made a realization. The intruder is Cinder herself

"I also find it strange how you are the only one who keeps her weapons and semblance a secret from everyone. Especially during the days when we have sparring classes. Which leads me to believe that your actively trying to hide your abilities. But not for the tournament, but because your hiding from someone in this school, most likely a Huntsman." Ragna said before he jumped away from Cinder.

When Ragna was looking at Cinder, she gave him an observant gaze. Ragna expected her to have a major breakdown, to say or do something that would imply a panic. But Cinder was completely calm despite the recent development. This calmness bothered Ragna, due to the implications that Cinder still has control of the situation. After a few seconds, Cinder dissolved her swords and started clapping at Ragna.

"Not bad, you made some very good assumptions. Unfortunately for you, you don't have the evidence to back up your wild claims." Cinder told Ragna

"Your abilities are proof enough." Ragna said in a bold tone

"Keeping the details of my abilities close to the chest is not illegal or suspicious. Besides, it's very much possible for two different people to have a similar semblance." Cinder told Ragna maintaining her calm tone and attitude

"True, but it would be too much of a coincidence that nobody will believe, especially if you think about the timing." Ragna told Cinder

"Are you sure you want to risk wasting the time of the police with a false arrest. I mean, if I get arrested for something I didn't do. Then it'll take away the protection from the people that needs it. For example, the students here at Beacon, The civilians of Vale, or two certain people. I believe their names are Celica and Saya." Cinder said causing Ragna to be upset at the name drop

"What did you just say?" Ragna said trying to maintain his rightful anger

"I'm just saying that the police and the military will be shorthanded if they arrest me under a false charge. Which will make it harder for certain people to be safe, after all strange and unfortunate things happens all the time." Cinder said in a confident tone. A brief second later, Ragna grabbed Cinder by her hair and pushed her against the wall while holding her. Emerald and Mercury tried to stop him, but Cinder motioned them to keep a distance

"Listen to me bitch, because I'm only going to say this once. If you do anything that puts my family in danger. No Kingdom, no Huntsman or Huntress, and no creature of Grimm will be strong enough to protect you from me. Do you get that!" Ragna told Cinder in a tone full of anger

"There's something you should know about me Ragna. I don't threaten and I don't scare easily, besides you can't prove anything." Cinder said while making her eyes glow. After a brief moment, Emerald and Mercury approached Ragna

"Let go of her Ragna." Emerald told Ragna

"Yeah, you can't go around throwing wild accusations around. It's not good for the people involved, and that includes you." Mercury told Ragna. After a brief second of thinking, Ragna let go of Cinder and proceeded to walk away

"Thanks for the chat, we should do it again sometime." Cinder told Ragna in a mocking tone causing him to punch the wall and put a dent in it. After Ragna left, Cinder decided to make a call on her Scroll

"Hazama, there's a security footage you need to get rid of." Cinder told Hazama before she proceeded to explain the new development that occured

 **(Beacon Courtyard)**

After confronting Cinder, Ragna made his way to the courtyard to reflect on what he's learned. Ragna is fully confident that Cinder was the intruder, but from what he's learned, he can't do anything about it. Ragna hated to admit it, but Cinder has made several good points about how she won't be charged with anything without strong enough evidence. As of right now Ragna has no evidence, no witnesses, and he doesn't have anything to disproves Cinder's fake alibi. Not to mention that Cinder is right in that keeping her abilities a secret is not illegal and that it is possible for two different people to have a similar semblance. Ragna wants to take immediate action against Cinder, but he also realized that doing so would put Celica and Saya in immense danger. The fact that Cinder knew who they were is proof that Cinder had help. Which came with the infuriating realization that if Ragna does anything careless against Cinder. Then it will be a repeat of his biggest mistake 8 years ago.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT. She's right, I hate to admit it but she's right, I can't do anything to her." Ragna said as he was pounding the ground

"If I handle this the wrong way then Sister Celica and Saya are as good as dead. But I can't leave her alone to do what she pleases. Damn it there has to be something I can do." Ragna said to himself

"There's no way she could have pulled this off by herself. So if her teammates are of any indication, then she had some help. I need to get to the bottom of this, where is that rabbit when I need her? Cinder also knows about the Murakumo labs, if I can get her to talk then I can find out what happened to Nu. For now I should focus on what Cinder and her allies are after. But where do I even start to look into that kind of detail? Professor Ozpin and that General are hiding something, so until what it is I can't trust them. I can't tell anyone because I might end up putting them in danger. We couldn't even handle the Mad Dog Azrael and if there's a connection then people could get killed. I hate to do it, but I have to keep everyone in the dark for a lot longer. If only I had a hint or an idea that can . . . ." Ragna said before he noticed Jin walking through the walkway. When Ragna looked at Jin, he remembered a detail that made something click inside Ragna's mind. Every few days, Jin would leave the dorm room past midnight, and comeback a couple of hours later. Though Ragna hated to admit, Jin has proved to be very intelligent and came to a decision.

"Damn, well it looks like I'm desperate enough to ask Jin for help." Ragna said making the decision to speak to Jin as soon as possible (with a great deal of reluctance)

* * *

 **(A/** **N)**

 **To prevent some confusion, allow me to explain how Ragna was able to get the silhouettes of Cinder's teammates in the previous chapter. Ragna's semblance Aura Eater gives him the ability to absorb the aura of other people. Though in some cases, he is able to absorb the person's memories. The ability to absorb some of the memories has been awakened from his fight with Nu. It was able to be awakened because, Nu's presence without her aura being sealed made Ragna's aura a lot stronger than it normally is. Though the amount of memories Ragna is able to absorb, depends on the person's mental defenses. Which is why Ragna doesn't know the full details of Cinder's plan and all he got was the silhouette images of Cinder's team.**

 **As for the reveal of this chapter, Makoto is a lesbian in this story. I've read an interview a while ago that Makoto is intended to be a lesbian in the main blazblue games. It is also implied that Makoto has romantic feelings for Noel in the main games. That interview and the implications helped motivate me to have Makoto be a lesbian in this story. But I also wanted to make sure that I don't shove her orientation in people's faces. I've seen it too many times when shows, video games, or stories handle an LGBT character poorly and it is very rarely when it is handled properly. Also if there are any concerns, I WILL NOT MISTREAT MAKOTO, she is one of my favorite blazblue characters and I fully intend to treat her with respect.**

 **Also, in case anyone tries to figure out the planned LGBT pairing for this story from this reveal. There are several LGBT characters in this story that has already appeared, Makoto is just the first one I confirmed.**

 **I have to announce that the next side chapter won't occur until I get to the end of the volume 2 portion of this story. I also have to announce that the fanservice chapter I have planned might either be in the volume 3 portion of this story. Or worst-case scenario, the fanservice chapter might get cancelled because of pacing concerns. It might end up being a one-shot but I'm still thinking about it.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	35. Chapter 35 Taking action

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blazblue franchise or the RWBY franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) It slipped my mind to mention this but Jubei's appearance is that he is a short Faunus but with a lot more cat features than the normal cat Faunus.**

 **Also, I'm glad that a lot of you guys like the reveal for Makoto in the previous chapter.**

 **One more thing, I noticed that there are some questions about the Power of Order in this story. I haven't forgotten about it. In fact, I've hinted at it a couple of times previous chapters. The Power of Order will make its debut when the time is right.**

* * *

Chapter 35 Taking action

 **(Team RJNN's Room)**

It is currently morning and Ragna was the first person to wake up and noticed that Jin is gone. Though the state that Ragna's face is in, indicates that he hasn't gotten any sleep due to the recent events. Ragna has discovered that Cinder is up to something, but he doesn't know the full extent of her plans or actions. Under normal circumstances Ragna would cut loose and destroy Cinder herself. Unfortunately, what's stopping Ragna is that Cinder made the subtle threat that if he does anything to her, Celica and Saya will suffer the consequences. From looking at Cinder in her eyes, Ragna figured that she isn't bluffing and is forced to tread carefully. As of now, Ragna's back is to a wall and he's desperate.

Not helping matters is that he can't prove anything regarding Cinder's activities and intentions and his options are limited. If Ragna takes aggressive actions Cinder, then she'll retaliate by going after Celica and Saya. The best solution for him at the moment is for him to learn what it is that Cinder is after or find the people who are helping her and her team and expose them. For the past few months, Ragna has noticed that Jin has been leaving out at midnight for a few hours before returning. Ragna suspects that Jin has caught wind of something suspicious. He also believes that there is a connection between whatever Jin caught wind of and whatever Cinder is up to. Since the threat has been made to Ragna's family and that Jin is connected to Celica and Saya. Ragna figured that Jin is the best and only person that he can turn to in his desperation. After spending a great deal of time thinking of an approach, his teammates started to wake up and get ready.

"Hey Ragna, is everything alright with you? You look like you haven't had much sleep at all." Makoto asked Ragna in a concerned tone

"Oh um I'm fine Makoto, it's just that I'm thinking about our field mission soon." Ragna answered Makoto

"Oh yeah, we're having our assembly about that today. You've had experience in the field when you were training right?" Noel asked Ragna

"Yeah, but the kind of experience I have might be too much for you guys. What kind of mission were either of you guys hoping for?" Ragna asked Makoto and Noel

"Honestly, I'm hoping for something simple. One of the Professors will be with us, so that should make things easier." Noel answered (though hoped she would be close to Jaune)

"As long as we don't have to write a paper on our experience. Then I'll be happy with whatever we end up with. I just hope that the Professor takes me and Noel's lack of field experience into account. You have some experience out in the field Ragna. Also, even though both you and Jin are pretty strong, we can't expect you guys to pick up the slack for us all the time on future field missions." Makoto told Ragna voicing her thoughts on the situation

"Hmm, well you do have a point Makoto. I noticed that Jin isn't here, do you know where he is?" Ragna asked in a curious tone

"If I had to guess, he's doing some early morning training and he should be back soon. You're not going to try to fight him before the assembly, are you?" Noel asked Ragna in a concerned tone

"No I just need to talk to him about his preference for the field mission. I know its hard to believe, but even I know not to push my luck with the Professors. I had just gotten off probation and I want to avoid getting any of us in trouble for the moment." Ragna answered to a suspicious Noel and Makoto

"Are you sure, I get the feeling that your hiding something and I would hate it if your feud with your brother made things harder for us." Makoto told Ragna in a cautious tone

"I'm being honest, look I didn't try to attack him when he was in the medical wing. Don't you two think that has to count for something?" Ragna asked trying to defend himself

"Hmm, well I suppose you have a point. Do you want us to wait for Jin with you?" Makoto asked Ragna

"No need, I would prefer it if we spoke alone. Besides, I don't know how long the talk will take and I don't want to hold you two up. So go on ahead, we'll catch up to you before the assembly is finished." Ragna told the two girls before they left

"Alright privacy is secured, now the hard part comes the second he comes in this room." Ragna thought to himself after Makoto and Noel left. As Ragna was thinking about how he'll ask for Jin's help without giving too many details away. The dorm door opened up and coincidentally enough it was Jin who entered. When Jin entered the dorm room, he spared a quick glance at Ragna before he proceeded to go through his belongings. After taking a deep breath and suppressing the urge to fight Jin. Ragna proceeded to speak first.

"Jin, I . . . . need to talk to you for a bit about a few things. Noel and Makoto already went on ahead, so it's just us." Ragna told Jin while he was being ignored

"Jin, didn't you hear me? I said I need to talk to you about a few things." Ragna said slowly getting louder while suppressing the urge to beat Jin for his attitude

"I heard you, I just don't care. Tempting as it is to fight you and prove that I'm stronger than you. We have an assembly soon and I would prefer if I didn't miss it." Jin told Ragna maintaining his attitude

"Dang it Jin, I know it's a stretch but you have to listen to me. Something recently happened and I . . . need your help." Ragna told Jin

"You of all people need my help? This week has been full of surprises." Jin said before he proceeded to leave out. Before Jin left the dorm room, Ragna grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Damn it Jin, I need you to listen to me. If I could turn to any other person I would. But what I've gotten into is too complicated for me to handle. I need you to trust me and help me with the problem." Ragna told Jin in a persistent and bold tone

"Your asking me to trust you? The last time I trusted you, you led me to Grimm infested area and almost got me killed. Instead of showing sympathy, you pinned the blame on me while calling me weak. Did you honestly think that I would trust you knowing what happened 8 years ago?" Jin asked Ragna while giving a bold gaze

"Let's not forget that you used your aura weapon to freeze me leaving me vulnerable to the Grimm. If my aura and semblance hadn't awakened, then I would have been dead." Ragna responded to Jin

"The main intent was to teach you a lesson. I didn't know that the Grimm was nearby that day. But it still doesn't change the fact that you put me in that danger in the first place. Give me a good reason to trust your word and to help you brother." Jin told Ragna maintaining his earlier tone

"It's . . . . complicated, I can't tell you everything but I really need your help. Come on Jin!" Ragna briefly yelled to Jin only to be ignored

"As I thought, this is a waste of time." Jin said before he quickly shoved Ragna's hand off of his shoulder and proceeded to move towards the door. Ragna is very tempted to smack Jin around for his attitude. But there is a part of him that had to admit that Jin has a good point. The last time Jin trusted Ragna, it ended in a disaster. The advice from Yang started to echo in his head a well as everything Jubei told him about the cycle of revenge. This is a crucial moment for Ragna and if he is to have a chance at stopping Cinder and her plans. Then he would need to make a decision for the sake of his family.

"SAYA AND CELICA ARE IN DANGER!" Ragna yelled out causing Jin to stop and look at his brother

"What are you talking about?" Jin asked a tone that is a mix of curious and concerned

"Our family is in danger Jin, I recently caught wind of a threat and I tried to confront it. But in doing so, I found out that the threat knows about our family and threatened them. I can't act too aggressive or else they could get killed in retaliation. Saya and Celica are your family too and I need your help. I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't desperate." Ragna explained to Jin causing him to have a thoughtful look on his face

"You've been hanging out with the other students. Why don't you go to them for help instead of me?" Jin asked

"Confronting the threat had put Sister Celica and Saya in their sights. If I involve other people, then it might make a bad situation worse. Because either them or their loved ones could be in danger as well. I can't go to the police or authorities because I have no proof, which makes things more complicated. Which adds to reason that I'm coming to you for help." Ragna told Jin answering the question

"If that's the case, then why don't you tell Sister Celica and Saya to go somewhere else immediately? They came to Vale because of my injuries and they are staying for us and the festival. I imagine that it wouldn't be too unusual for them to leave." Jin told Ragna

"The threat I confronted knows who they are and likely had some help. If they were to be sent somewhere else. Then it would only be a matter of time until they are found again and the Church is not an ideal hiding spot against people who wants to kill them. If they get discovered while in hiding, then they could be captured and I would never know about it. If they're here, then it would be a lot easier for me to know that they are safe and I'll be able to protect them in case anything happens. That reckless General brought his army here, so that has to be good for something. Besides, I would have to tell them that they are in danger and it would make them panic. Which is one of the last things I need from them." Ragna explained in greater detail to Jin while being given a thoughtful look

"So you can't involve too many people and the threat has you in their sights and by extension Sister Celica and Saya. What do you hope to accomplish by coming to me for help?" Jin asked Ragna

"Their your family too Jin just as much as they are mine. I know that we can't let go of what happened 8 year ago. But what's going on is bigger than the both of us and our family has to be safe. I know that coming to you is a bad idea, but I don't know what else to do. If it was just me, I would act and not care about the consequences. But our family is in their sights and I need help. I wouldn't come to you if I wasn't desperate and I don't have proof that they are in danger. You're my best and only shot at trying to figure things out since I don't know who to trust. I can't go to the Headmaster or to the General because I know that their hiding something. I also don't have any proof and if I handle this poorly then people will die. If you want to be the team leader, I'll talk to Professor Ozpin to arrange it. If you want me gone, I'll leave Beacon. But Jin, I really need your help to deal with this. This is our family, it doesn't matter how you feel about me, what matters to me is that they're safe." Ragna explained to Jin with a tone that is a mix of anger and pleading. When Jin looked at his brother, Jin was had a lot of thoughts going through his mind. After a brief second, Jin decided to speak

"We need to get to the assembly." Jin said as he was turning towards the door.

"DAMN IT JIN! Didn't you hear a word that I said?" Ragna said regaining his anger

"I heard you, which is why I suggest we go to the assembly. If we get their soon, we'll be the first ones to choose the mission for our team. Since Makoto and Noel still have a few things to work on compared to us in terms of skill and experience. I would advise choosing a mission within Vale with the furthest start date. So that we'll be able to stay in Beacon while most of the students will be gone. Making the school somewhat vacant for us to investigate. So that we won't attract any attention and avoid suspicion." Jin advised to Ragna while he gave a surprised look on his face

"Got it." Ragna said before he proceeded to leave the room. Only for Jin to be the one to stop him.

"Hold on Ragna, if you want me to help you while your still keeping me in the dark about the full situation. There are a few things I need to establish if you want my help." Jin said in a bold tone indicating that he won't negotiate. With Ragna nodding in agreement

"First, I'm helping you for both Sister Celica and Saya's sake. I'm not doing this for you. Second, since you lack a lot of subtlety in your actions we'll be doing this my way. Third, since its obvious that you don't want me to tell anyone what we're doing and I'm taking a big risk in helping you. Your going to tell me what you and the others were doing and why. Starting with the docks and your fight with that man a couple of weeks ago. If you don't agree, then I will have no problem handling this by myself." Jin said in a tone that indicates that he won't negotiate his terms

"Fine, but I'll tell you after we investigate. Since you've been out at night for a couple of months. I suppose you caught wind of something suspicious, haven't you?" Ragna asked after agreeing

"I have, which is why we need to stay in Beacon." Jin said before the brothers proceeded to leave. Before they both left, Ragna was the first to speak

"Once all this is finished, we go back to the way things were." Ragna stated to Jin

"Noted." Jin responded

 **(The Hidden Alley in Vale)**

After Cinder was confronted by Ragna, she decided to go over the details of her plans. Though she didn't want to admit it, Cinder underestimated Ragna and was surprised that he figured out that she was the intruder. Though Cinder is still trying to figure out how Ragna was able to do it. She knows that she has to be careful because of her warning to Ragna. Before Hazama deleted the footage, he downloaded a copy of it and sent it to Cinder while he wanted to speak to her privately. Which is why she sent Emerald and Mercury to the Assembly while confident that they'll think of an excuse for her and Nu's absence. When Cinder arrived at the location. She saw Hazama going over the footage with a disappointed look on his face. After going over the footage one more time, he turned to Cinder and started speaking.

"Remember all those times I keep telling you not to underestimate the students. Well this is a point when I can tell you I told you so." Hazama told Cinder

"Hazama, I fail to see the problem that your seeing. My little warning is going to get Ragna off our backs. He has no evidence and he doesn't know the plan, so I fail to see the problem." Cinder said in a confident tone

"Short sighted as always Cinder, so allow me to bring you back to logic. Threatening his loved ones is only going to motivate someone like him to try a different approach. Such as going after the people whose helping you, which in turn puts me and our associates at risk. Also, if anything happens to his family, then there will be nothing holding him back from killing you. Since you're a key part of this plan and our mutual boss sees you as an important part of her long-term plans. I don't need to tell you that him killing you will put everything in jeopardy. Besides, all your warning did was tell him to lay off of you. While also requiring him to keep a close eye on you. By tipping your hand, you also tied your own and gave Ragna an idea for a different approach to the situation." Hazama explained to Cinder his disapproval of the situation

"You worry too much Hazama. If everyone plays their part perfectly, then Ragna won't be able to find anything on either of us. Besides, he doesn't know the full extent of the plan and has no idea that everything is already in motion. He also doesn't know I don't need to do anything else on my end for the moment. Even though I can have his family dealt with. Your right that killing them early would backfire on us tremendously. So relax, everything is under control despite this minor inconvenience." Cinder said maintaining her confidence, causing Hazama to approach her with an irritated look

"Then what about the other kids that's interfering with us, such as team RWBY? They interfered with the White Fang and infiltrated Roman's meeting. Not to mention getting the help of that cat. Don't forget that I still need to give General Ironwood legitimate information from time to time. So your arrogance and carelessness is making my job for our mutual boss a lot harder. I'm starting to see why Dr. Watts don't think too highly of you. A mindset that I agree with." Hazama told Cinder maintaining his frustration towards her

"Don't mistake my confidence for arrogance Hazama. It sounds like your just overwhelmed. Maybe you're not as good as you think you are." Cinder responded to Hazama in a bitter tone

"Don't underestimate me Cinder. I'm a patient man but even I have my limits and you are pushing it." Hazama said in a bitter tone

"Then don't test my patience Hazama, or should I call you by your real name." Cinder said before she left the area

"Oh you'll be taught a lesson soon enough Cinder." Hazama said with low sinister tone and a hidden grin

 **(The Beacon Amphitheater)**

After the Ozpin's speech was finished, various students decided to go the mission boards in order to select their mission. Team RWBY looked at the different boards available and noticed a search and destroy mission that caught their attention. When they looked at the details of the mission, they saw that it was located within the Southeast area of Vale. Exactly where team RWBY needed to go to.

"This mission will be able to take us to the Southeast area of Vale." Ruby said after looking at the details

"Yeah, since we'll be shadowing a Huntsman. We do the shadowing by day, then we give him the slip at night." Yang said with enthusiasm as Ruby was selecting the mission. After Ruby put in her team's name, the mission board had a notice that said it was unavailable to first year students.

"I suppose we'll need to think of another way to get to the Southeast area of Vale." Weiss said after seeing the notice

"Ooh I know, we'll mail ourselves to the Southeast area." Ruby said with enthusiasm in her voice (despite the deadpan looks she's getting from her team)

"You could do that, but it would be quite a difficult process. Not to mention it would be very time consuming." Professor Ozpin said which surprised the girls

Oh um, hello Professor." Ruby said to the Headmaster in a surprised tone

"That area has been host to a variety of strange activities recently. The large number of Grimm is already a concern. But now there are the appearance of some Abnormal Grimm in that particular area." Professor Ozpin told team RWBY

"You mean the same Abnormal Grimm that are stronger than the normal Grimm?" Weiss asked Professor Ozpin

"Of course, the very same ones that team BLST and JNPR barely survived against. Which is why, some of the missions this year has some restrictions placed on them. I'm still trying to figure out how you and Ragna truly came across that tip for the Southeast area of Vale. Not to mention that it's a bit concerning that all of you and your friends have fought that strange man." Professor Ozpin told Ruby causing her to laugh nervously

"I may never know the truth to these questions. But I can clearly see that your all determined to deal with this. So instead of waiting for you all to break the rules and get into trouble again. How about we bend them so that the rules won't be broken again." Professor Ozpin said before he gave team RWBY authorization to participate in the mission

"Thank you, Professor we won't let you down." Ruby said in a grateful tone

"Don't thank me yet Ms. Rose, because even though all of you have done well with determination and teamwork. They can only take you so far and the forces outside of the school won't care. Stay close to your Huntsman and do what he says. Because he can have you sent back if he finds your skills unsatisfactory. Also due to the special nature of that area, this will be a joint mission. The Huntsman who you all will be shadowing has selected another Huntsman and shadowing team to accompany you all. Good luck everyone." Professor Ozpin said before he left

 **(A few moments later)**

"That wasn't exactly encouraging." Yang said after they all left the amphitheater

"But he's not wrong, this is going to be very danger. So its important for us to be on our guard." Blake told Yang

"Besides, its not like we'll be at it alone. We'll be with two Huntsman and another team. I wonder who it could be though." Weiss said before they noticed a bunch of students gathering together. Before Weiss went with her team, she noticed a message on her Scroll and looked at it. She saw that it was from Jin, and the messages asks for her to see him near the entrance.

"I'll be right back guys, I have to take care of something for a bit." Weiss told her team

"Be back soon, we have to leave for the mission soon." Ruby told Weiss before she left. After a few seconds, Weiss was able to catch up to Jin. When Weiss saw Jin, she saw that he had a thoughtful look on his face and got worried.

"Hey Jin, so have you chosen a mission yet?" Weiss asked Jin in a curios tone

"We have, we're going to be doing a routine border watch for a couple of days in a few weeks. Ragna wasn't thrilled that the Huntress we'll be shadowing is Professor Goodwitch. But he knew that he wasn't in a position to be picky for the mission." Jin told Weiss

"Is everything OK Jin? It's not like you to want to speak to me over something like this when a call would be enough." Weiss said in a concerned tone

"Weiss, your close to your sister Winter, right?" Jin asked which slightly caught Weiss by surprise

"Of course I'm close to her, even though she can be strict at times. In her own way, I see that she cares about me a lot. More than my other family members now that I think about it." Weiss answered Jin

"I have a question, what if something happened a few years ago between you and Winter. Something that neither of you could forgive the other for. Then a few years later, Winter asks you for help, knowing that there is bad blood between you two. Would you help her, knowing that she's keeping you in the dark about a few things?" Jin asked Weiss in a concerned tone

"Does it have something to do with your brother Ragna?" Weiss asked Jin with a curious and worried look

"Something like that." Jin answered causing Weiss to have a brief thoughtful look on her face. After thinking for a moment, Weiss proceeded to speak

"You know Jin, I've known you for a few years, but I've known Ragna for a couple of months. My impressions on Ragna so far is that he is hot-headed, thuggish, and occasionally tactless. So it goes without saying that it's hard for me to deal with him. Though despite my less than favorable impressions of him, I never once said that he's a bad person. Yang told me that he's your brother and I know that there is some bad blood between you two. So if he needs your help with something knowing how things are between you two. Then it must be very important, for him to come to you for help." Weiss briefly explained to Jin

"I see." Jin said before Weiss continued to explain

"As for him keeping you in the dark. I think that even though he told you enough things so you can have an idea of why he needs your help. In his own way he wants to do the right thing and help protect people. I think that it might be worth it for you to trust him. Despite the bad blood that's going on between you two." Weiss told Jin explaining her thoughts on the situation

"You made some good points Weiss and gave me a few things to think about. I want to tell you, but . . . ." Jin said before Weiss cut him off

"He wants you to keep things quiet and not tell anyone the full details. Well I suppose it would be appropriate for you to respect his wishes. Besides, when I went with my team to do our own thing. We were willing to keep it a secret from our friends. All I ask is that you don't do anything too dangerous. I trust your judgement and I know you'll do the right thing along with Ragna." Weiss told Jin

"Thank you Weiss I understand what I must do. Oh, and good luck on your mission." Jin told Weiss

"Thank you and good luck with yours as well." Weiss said before she kissed him and returned to her team

"So I wonder which team will be with us?" Yang asked her team

"IT WILL BE US MEOW!" Tao yelled getting team RWBY (minus Weiss) attention. When they turned around and looked. They saw that it was team BLST who was arriving.

"Bang, what are you and your team doing here?" Ruby asked in a slightly surprised tone

"When we were selecting our mission. We were given a chance to participate in a joint mission due to the high danger. Baiken caught wind of it and decided to have us sign up since it will be good for our training. Not to mention it will give her a chance to intensify my training further." Bang explained to Ruby and her team

"Oh I see, well at least we'll be with people we know. Not to mention Baiken will be one of the Huntress's that will be with us." Ruby said to her team a few seconds before Weiss came back

"I'm back, so what did I miss?" Weiss asked

"We'll be collaborating with team BLST for this mission. Baiken will be one of the Huntress's that will be with us." Blake told Weiss

"Well that's a bit reassuring, but what about the other Huntsman that we'll be with us?" Weiss asked her team. A quick second later as if on cue, Dr. Oobleck showed up with his bag.

"Hello everyone, are you all ready to save the world?" Dr. Oobleck said with enthusiasm (oblivious to the stunned look from team RWBY)

"Professor Oobleck will be with us?" Weiss asked in a surprised tone

"Now I've been informed of the situation of this mission. As well as the details of the joint collaboration with team BLST and Baiken. Now those bags won't be necessary girls, for you have all signed on for a reconnaissance mission. No doubt Baiken will explain her mission recommendations to the team that will be shadowing her. Due to the nature of this mission, all ten of us will be doing consistent traveling. While making camp in any defendable location we may stumble across. Also Ms. Schnee, its Doctor Oobleck, I didn't get my PHD just for fun. Now I've made all the arrangements and all ten of us will discuss the approach of the mission. Baiken is arriving and we must depart since we're already behind schedule." Dr. Oobleck quickly explained before he dashed towards the Airship

"OK, it looks like we'll be saving the world with team BLST, Baiken, and Dr. Oobleck, OK it doesn't sound encouraging saying it out loud." Ruby said quickly losing her enthusiasm with the rest of her team

"Don't sound so down Ruby, at least you won't be doing intense training during the mission from Baiken." Bang said before Baiken showed up behind him

"Before you get the wrong idea, I'm not going to lighten up on your training just because of the collaboration. Let's get going, we have a mission to fulfill." Baiken said before she got on the airship with team BLST.

"At least we'll have some help." Yang said trying to be optimistic

"A collaboration mission that's going to save the world, and you're not inviting any of us. I'm hurt, and hungry, the last one is not your fault. Isn't that right Ren?" Nora said before she turned to Ren while arriving with her team

"Hey guys, we're going outside of the Kingdom." Yang told team JNPR

"So are we, Ren and Nora wanted to go and shadow a sheriff to protect a Village." Pyrrha told Yang

"The we can have fun tonight, Our team is going to shadow a detective. We even got our junior detective badges." Sun said as he showed up with Neptune

"Wow." Jaune said in an amazed tone

"Well . . . ." Ruby said before Baiken leaned out of the airship

"HURRY UP AND GET ON." Baiken said before she fired her rifle arm into the air to prove a point causing team RWBY to get quickly get on

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

An hour after team RJNN registered their team, they decided to go back to their dorm room, so they can organize the approach to the mission. It caught them by surprise that the Huntress will be shadowing is Professor Goodwitch. Considering the fact that Ragna consistently but heads with her, Noel and Makoto was concerned. After being reassured by Ragna, they proceeded to go and hang out with Tsubaki and Mai to train and study. After the girls left, Ragna decided to meet up with Jin in secret to discuss their move.

"Did you register for the mission?" Jin asked Ragna

"Yeah, in two weeks we'll be shadowing Professor Goodwitch for a patrol. So we have ample time to investigate. So how are we going to handle this, since you seem to have a lead?" Ragna asked Jin

"As you've noticed, I've been going out at night for the past few months since the first semester. The reason is that Yukianesa has been acting up for a while. It doesn't interfere with my abilities, but after speaking with Dr. Oobleck without giving specifics. I have reason to believe that this is serving as a warning." Jin briefly explained to Ragna

"I'm not surprised, master told me that one of the top priorities of Aura Weapons is to protect their master. So sensing abnormal energies of all kinds is within an Aura Weapons capabilities. Though an Aura Weapon has to be strong for it to use that ability. It makes sense since you made Yukianesa powerful Jin." Ragna told Jin in response

"When Yukianesa acts up, the word Maiden comes to mind. The only thing I was able to find out is that it is related to an old fairy tale. But when I investigate further using Yukianesa as a guide. It always lead me to one location, and it is always near the elevator to Headmaster Ozpin's office." Jin told Ragna with him listening. When Ragna heard it, he briefly tensed up at his suspicions being confirmed. Ragna suspected that the Headmaster was hiding something and what Jin told him confirmed it. Ragna suspect that whatever it is that Cinder is after, is connected to what Ozpin is hiding. Though Ragna knows that there is bad blood between the two of them. He knows that Jin cares about Sister Celica and Saya and will not allow them to be endangered.

"Whatever it is the Headmaster is hiding, we have to find out about it." Ragna told Jin with resolve

"I agree, which is why since most of the students and staff will be gone soon. We do this tonight. If we don't find anything, we wait a few days and try again. Each attempt will be done stealthily to make sure we aren't discovered. My semblance will be able to make sure of that, especially with my newfound ability to control water. It goes without saying that we need to keep quiet so Noel and Makoto doesn't find out." Jin told Ragna the plans for the investigation

"Right, but if we're caught how are we going to explain?" Ragna asked

"Going out at night is not illegal, but if we're asked. We'll just say that we're asking around for mission advice." Jin answered Ragna

"Sounds good, don't screw this up Jin. Remember, there is more going on than just the two of us. Once this is finished, we can go back to trying to tear each other apart." Ragna told Jin

"Same to you." Jin responded

 **(The Airship)**

During the air ride towards the Southeast area of Vale. Each member of team RWBY and team BLST are looking outside with anticipation of their upcoming mission. While Dr. Oobleck and Baiken are looking at it as another day on the field due to their past experience. They know that this is a chance to teach them about the reality of their chosen career paths. While both teams are strong in different ways. They also have their own as individual weaknesses.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise, going outside the Kingdom to deal with some Grimm. With us working together along with some Huntsman." Amane told Ruby

"It is Amane, in a way this is really exciting." Ruby responded

"But why do I get the feeling this is related to your little investigation? I don't need to give you the didn't think this through lecture again do I?" Amane asked Ruby in an observant tone

"Well um . . . what makes you say that?" Ruby asked (despite having a guilty look on her face)

"Call it a hunch, but whatever the case is, there are a few differences this time. For starters, it's done officially, so you're not likely to get into trouble if you come across something extra and there's not likely to be any collateral damage. Not to mention that you guys have learned from last time, which is another sign of growth." Amane told Ruby

"Thank you Amane, when you lectured us it did bother us a bit. But we understand that you didn't say it out of spite and you wanted to help us. So thank you for the tough but fair advice." Ruby told Amane

"No problem Ruby." Amane told Ruby before Dr. Oobleck spoke out loud

"Everyone gather around!" Dr. Oobleck yelled out causing every to gather near Dr. Oobleck and Baiken

"Now that we're getting closer to the assigned location. Baiken and myself hope that you all are mentally prepared for this mission." Dr. Oobleck told the two teams

"I'm sure we're prepared Doctor, but truth be told I never saw you as the fighting type." Yang told Dr. Oobleck

"Why yes, even though I consider myself an intellectual. I'm no stranger to the occasion tussles that comes with the career of being a Huntsman." Dr. Oobleck responded to everyone

"But mushrooms tastes funny for meow." Tao said to Doctor Oobleck

"I think you got it mixed up with truffles Tao." Amane told Tao

"Oh like the sprouts then Doctor?" Ruby said

"Those are brussels Ruby." Yang told Ruby

"Now given my expertise in the archaeological subject as well as my know-how of history. The Headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular assignment. Though I do admit that the appearance of the Abnormal Grimm is an anomality that is an interesting conundrum." Dr. Oobleck told everyone

"Which is where me and team BLST comes in. Since the only thing that we know about the Abnormal Grimm is that they are stronger than normal Grimm. While also having abilities that are similar to a semblance. We're going to help you guys deal with the Grimm. Also since there's been a tip about a criminal organization that could be in the Southeast area of Vale. We'll be on the lookout for it, but the primary mission is to seek and destroy the Grimm. Preferably before they gain the power of their abnormal counterpart." Baiken told both teams

"Excellent, now as you will all see soon enough. The Southeast area is home to wild forests and deep caves. However, it is also home to one of Vale's biggest disasters. Can any of you tell me what that failure was?" Dr. Oobleck asked

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby answered

"That's right, Mountain Glenn was Vale's attempt to expand the Kingdom. But in the end it was overrun by the Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang said in a slightly somber tone

"As much as I hate to say it, there are lots of projects that ends in a similar fate. Lord Tenjo does the best she can to offer support to prevent this. But even she and by extension Ronin-Gai has limits." Bang told everyone

"Correct on all counts, now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder of such ambitions." Dr. Oobleck told everyone

"Which will make it the perfect hideout for a criminal organization." Blake commented

"Exactly." Dr. Oobleck said before the airship reached its destination and everyone jumped off

 **(Abandoned Streets of Mountain Glenn)**

After the two teams as well as Baiken and Dr. Oobleck landed. All of them looked around while they were on guard. As all of them were looking around, they were waiting for any sign of activity. Once they all realized that everything quiet. They all proceeded to go over the plan for the mission.

"Now listen team RWBY and team BLST. Even though all of you are students, this is your first mission and Huntress and Huntsman. During this mission, do what me and Baiken say at all times. Do all of you understand?" Dr. Oobleck said before he noticed Ruby with a bag on her back

"Ruby, I thought I told you to leave your bag back at the school since it won't be needed." Dr. Oobleck told Ruby

"Well uh . . . you didn't tell us to listen to you or Baiken back then. So technically I didn't disobey you." Ruby said to Dr. Oobleck

"She's not wrong, alright Ruby you can leave your bag here and we will pick it up as soon as we're done." Dr. Oobleck said before Ruby struggled to peak

"Ruby, what could you have that is so. . . ." Dr. Oobleck said before Zwei jumped out of Ruby's bag

"Aww, its an adorable little dog." Amane said adoring the dog

"MEOW, get it away from MEOW! It could howl, scratch, and bite meows face off." Tao said in a panicked tone

"A dog, really Ruby?" Bullet said while mentally facepalming (along with the rest of team RWBY)

"How . . . how. . . . how brilliant. Dogs are excellent trackers and are excellent companions for hunts such as hours." Dr. Oobleck said in an excited tone while holding Zwei

"Hehehehe I thought of everything." Ruby said in a proud tone

"What are your orders Doctor and Baiken?" Blake asked

"To the point I like it. Now since traveling in such a large number is ill advised we'll need to split up. After a few hours, we'll rendezvous and compare notes so we can plan for the next expedition. Baiken will take team BLST, while I take team RWBY." Dr. Oobleck explained to Blake

"Well I guess we're splitting up. See you guys later. Oh and Bullet, don't die out there." Yang told team BLST

"Same to you Yang." Bullet said before she left with her team and Baiken

 **(Team BLST's location at Mountain Glenn)**

After splitting up with team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck. Team BLST along with Baiken had walked a moderate distance for a few minutes. During the entire travel, team BLST was on guard looking for any sign of the Grimm. After the second group spent some time walking, they stopped on Baiken's signal.

"Listen up everyone, there's a Beowolf Grimm not too far from us. Bang since your still training, I don't want you to use your semblance or weapons. Since all of you are relatively skilled, I expect each of you to split up and deal with the Grimm. Teamwork is all well and good, but you can't rely on it forever." Baiken said causing the group to split up and deal with the nearby Grimm

Amane was among the first to come across a small hoard of Beowolf Grimm. Using his semblance, Amane covered his body with a clothing that is similar to his aura sash. After he did so, Amane elegantly dodged each of the Beowolf Grimm's attacks. While also summoning his aura sash and quickly slashing each of the Grimm with his semblance. After Amane quickly dealt with the small Grimm hoard. He noticed an Ursa Grimm charging towards him from behind. When the Ursa Grimm got close, Amane backflipped over it and wrapped it with his Aura Sash. After Amane wrapped the Ursa Grimm with his Aura Sash, he threw it to a nearby building thus killing it.

"It's not often that people ae able to combine fighting with elegance. So tell me, where did you learn to fight the way you do?" Baiken asked Amane

"Nobody really, I learned how to dance a few years ago and adapted it into a fighting style. It took a lot of time and hard work, for me to properly use it in a fight. But I'm proud to say that the results paid off." Amane said in a proud tone

"So tell me something Amane, why did you decide to be a Huntsman?" Baiken asked in a curious tone

"It relates to the reason I learned how to dance Baiken. When I dance for the people, I've learned that I was able to bring joy to the people. The purpose of a Huntsman is to protect the people. So if I become a Huntsman, I'll be able to bring joy and hope to the people. While also making sure to protect them, while giving them assurance that things are going to be OK. Once I graduate, I plan on having a troupe of dancers who are also Huntsman and Huntresses." Amane explained to Baiken

"Hmm, that's interesting." Baiken said before she went to the other team members of team BLST

Bullet spent the previous few minutes dealing with a moderate number of Beowolf Grimm. Every time a Grimm got close to her, Bullet always responded by delivering a powerful punch at it. With each following attack getting stronger thanks to her semblance. Which allows her to get stronger after a successful hit. When one of the Beowolf Grimm got close to her. Bullet activated her arm shield and deflected the attack staggering the Grimm. After staggering the Grimm, Bullet delivered a powerful punch and sent the Grimm far back into the other Grimm that was bundled together. After the other Grimm was knocked back, Bullet fired the energy shots at the group of Grimm and killed them. Once Bullet was finished for the moment, she noticed Baiken looking at her.

"When you killed those Grimm, I see a lot of efficiency with your attacks. So tell me something about yourself." Baiken told Bullet

"Before coming to Vale I lived in Vacuo my entire life. I was an orphan so I was adopted by a mercenary company that resided in Vacuo and one thing was clear there. If your strong then you have a place there. The Mercenaries that raised me were all Huntsman and it's the only career that I know how to do. I understand the significance of the duties of being a Huntress. But it is still a job at the end of the day." Bullet explained to Baiken

"I see, so the career of being a Huntress is the only thing you know. Due to your upbringing in Vacuo." Baiken said after hearing Bullet's reasoning for being a Huntress before she went to a different student

Tao was more energetic when she was fighting the Grimm hoard. Using her Kakaclaws, Tao was quickly killing the Grimm at a great speed. Every time the Beowolf Grimm made a move to attack, Tao quickly dodged it and counterattacked. When Tao saw herself surrounded by more Grimm. She used her semblance to make copies of herself and all of them bounced pounced onto the Grimm and jumped from it to the wall. After Tao and her copies went to the wall, they repeatedly jumped from the wall, to the Grimm, then back to the wall. This action has been repeated for a few more minutes until the Grimm that were surrounding her were lined up. After they were lined up, Two of Tao's clones ran to each side of the lined up Grimm hoard. After they did that, the clones leaped towards the Grimm and rapidly slashed at them. After that, Tao and the last remaining clone leapt from the wall and pounced on the remaining Beowolf Grimm and dealt with it. After the Grimm hoard was dealt with, Tao did a quick dance in a joyous way.

"Who taught you to fight?" Baiken asked after she saw Tao deal with the Grimm

"Nobody taught meow how to fight. I just do what comes naturally to meow." Tao answered

"So you fight based on your natural instincts?" Baiken said in a surprised tone

"Huh, I don't know what you mean by instincts. But it sounds really neat for beating up the Grimm and bad guys meow." Tao said with a lot of enthusiasm

"That was more of an observation from Tao. Its not often that someone from one of the Kaka clan branches goes to an Academy. So why would you go there?" Baiken asked in a curious tone

"Well, the elder said that it will help meow be a protector to my Village. So after hearing that, I decided to go. It sounded really neat, so I'm glad that I went." Tao said to Baiken

"That answer is very . . . . simplistic. Do you even know what it means for you to be a Huntress?" Baiken asked Tao in a slightly dumbfounded tone

"It means that I get to be good protector to my home Village. Also I get to beat up Grimm and bad guys which is even better for meow." Tao said with a lot of enthusiasm

"Your strange Tao, enthusiastic but strange." Baiken said before she left

Bang has spent a great deal of time enduring the attacks from the Beowolf Grimm. After he endured each attack, Bang counterattacked by kicking it in its leg. The kick staggered the Grimm and after it was staggered, Bang delivered a strong punch pushing it back. After Bang punched the Grimm though, he was blind-sided by a Grimm and was knocked to the side. He quickly recovered and decided to use his aura weights to block an incoming attack from one of the Grimm. The idea worked but Bang was struggling to move while the Grimm was holding him down. After being held down for a few seconds, Bang noticed the Grimm coming and decided to react quickly. What Bang did was quickly move out of the way and allowed the approaching Grimm to attack the Beowolf.

After the Beowolf Grimm was attacked, Bang looked around and quickly saw that he was outnumbered. Bang decided to think back on his training with Baiken and figured that this would be the best time for him to make use of his recent training. After taking a quick breath, Bang decided to focus on his aura and concentrated on strengthening it. After a brief moment of focusing his aura, Bang made a quick explosion of aura that pushed back the Grimm. Unfortunately, Bang was catching his breath and was having a hard time trying to move. Before the Grimm got too close, several loud gunshots were fired upon the Grimm killing them. When Bang looked around, he saw that it was Baiken who dealt with the nearby Grimm.

"It looks like your showing the results of your aura training. But the fact that your exhausted by a simple aura burst shows that you have a long way to go." Baiken said after she saved Bang

"Your right Baiken, I do feel stronger. But I'm not used to using my aura like this." Bang told Baiken as he was wheezing

"Then it's time you learn how to utilize your aura, so you can use your aura weapon." Baiken told Bang

 **(An Abandoned Building)**

After a few hours of both team RWBY and team BLST dealing with the Grimm while being watched by Baiken and Dr. Oobleck. They were able to meet up at an abandoned building. When the students made it to the building, each of them had a tired look on their faces. The tired looks is an indication that each of them spent a great deal of time killing the Grimm. Though aside from that, nothing significant happened which disappointed team RWBY. After team RWBY set up a campfire, team BLST showed up and quickly joined them. The only ones who were missing were Bang, while Ruby was likely wityh Dr. Oobleck.

"So how did your Grimm hunt go guys?" Yang asked team BLST

"Nothing too spectacular, all we did was just kill some Grimm and that was it." Bullet told Yang

"It went the same way with us. We were always fortunate to be in the right place at the right time. I guess luck can't always be on our side." Blake said voicing her thoughts on the situation

"At least we're doing some good while we're out here. Don't forget, we till have a job to do while we're out here." Amane told everyone with them silently agreeing. While everyone was around the campfire, Weiss had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hey guys, when you were all with Baiken, did she ask you any questions?" Weiss asked while having her thoughtful look

"She wanted us to tell her about ourselves but that was it. Did Dr. Oobleck ask you all some questions?" Bullet asked

"He asked us why did we choose to be a Huntress. I can't explain it, but I get the feeling that he was dissatisfied with our answer. Did any of you guys get that feeling from Baiken?" Weiss answered

"Can't really say, it seemed like she was learning our background to see what motivated us to choose our career choices. The only one I think she was dissatisfied with was Tao's." Bullet said while everyone looked at Tao

"Meow, but I don't think there's a problem. I told the truth and its for the sake of being a good protector for my Village." Tao said

"Tao, that answer sounds a bit self-centered." Weiss told Tao

"It doesn't sound too different from my answer to Dr. Oobleck." Yang said voicing her thoughts

"What do you mean Yang?" Blake asked Yang after hearing her

"It's nothing, just a thought I had." Yang said while she was warming herself near the fire. After a few seconds, Ruby and Bang appeared together

"Ooh fire." Ruby said before she got closer to the fire.

"Where are Dr. Oobleck and Baiken?" Blake asked

"Dr. Oobleck and Baiken wanted to talk about a few things regarding the missions. Seeing as though they have more experience with these missions, we figured that it would make a lot of sense." Bang answered while he was petting Zwei

"Hey Bang, did Baiken ask you why you wanted to be a Huntsman while we were out there?" Bullet asked in a curious tone

"She did while she was training me a few days ago. I told her that it was for the sake of my justice. To save and protect the people that is suffering before me. Though I know I can't save the universe, it is a reality that I've come to accept. That is the kind of justice that I've adopted for myself." Bang answered Bullet causing Yang to snicker

"Well that is a cool Justice you have Bang. I've wanted to be a Huntress since I was aa kid. To be able to protect the people and ask for nothing in return." Ruby said to Bang in an impressed tone.

 **(Outside the Abandoned Building)**

"It appears that neither of us had the misfortune of encountering the Abnormal Grimm that the Headmaster warned us about." Dr. Oobleck told Baiken

"Right, at the very least if we don't come across them than that means the likeliness for casualties has lessened. By the way, seeing as though the kids are still green, what do you think?" Baiken asked in a curious tone

"There is no doubt that they are skilled. But as for why most of team RWBY decided to be Huntresses. It appears that they aren't too sure as to why they've chosen this path. When I've asked them, the best I was given was a half-baked answer." Dr. Oobleck told Baiken

"Bullet and Tao's answer wasn't much better. Bullet sees it as another job, but from what she's told me of her upbringing I shouldn't be too surprised. Tao's answer is for her to be a better protector for her home Village. Her answer is very simplistic so I shouldn't expect anything further. Amane's answer shows that he understands the importance of what it means to be a Huntsman and that he has the wisdom for it too. He's just taking a creative approach for his career. Bang told me a while ago that he's doing it for the sake of his justice. When he told me what his justice entails, I see that he understands what it means to be a Huntsman. However, he lacks the power to make his desires a reality. Which further adds to why I need to keep training him." Baiken told Dr. Oobleck

"Most of team RWBY isn't any better I'm afraid. Yang sees it as another adventure for her. Weiss is doing it for the sake of her family legacy and honor. Blake told me that she became a Huntress to fight against the injustices of the world. But when I asked her how she'll do it as a Huntress, she failed to give me a response. It was easy to figure out that Ruby wishes to do it to protect the people." Dr. Oobleck told Baiken

"So out of eight students, only three of them understands what this careers means and knows how to achieve it. That's not a good sign and frankly speaking, they all have a long way to go." Baiken told Dr. Oobleck

"I agree, but I'm certain that they'll learn from this given time." Dr. Oobleck told Baiken before they went inside the Abandoned Building

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

It was late at night within Beacon, Ragna and Jin made it to the hallway that would lead them to the elevator that would lead them to Professor Ozpin's Office. The brothers waited until both Noel and Makoto were fast asleep before they decided to sneak out. During the trip, they noticed that a lot of the students have left for their missions and a good portion of Beacon is vacant. As they were making their way to their destination, they made sure to make no noise, while Jin used his semblance to block the view of the cameras. Working alongside Jin, made Ragna think about the things that could have been. A part of Ragna, thought that it was a bit sad how the threat against the lives of Celica and Saya would be a good motivator for the both of them to work together efficiently. Ragna wants the both of them to bury the hatchet, but they also know that 8 years of anger and rage can't go away easily with the words I'm sorry. He figured that there must be a way for the both of them to settle things while also releasing all of the anger that's been built up over the years. Before Ragna realized it, the both of them made to in front of the elevator.

"This is where your Aura Weapon keeps leading you to?" Ragna asked Jin

"Yes, I can't explain it, but I believe that there is more to this. I also have a feeling that we need to go further, namely further down." Jin told Ragna

"Using the elevator would draw too much attention. Besides, it probably has a code or something." Ragna said in a thoughtful tone

"I have an idea." Jin said before he pressed the button on the elevator causing it to go up. After he sent the elevator up, Jin pulled out a water bottle and manipulated the water to go inside the gaps in the elevator doors. After a few seconds, the sound of electricity was heard cackling.

"I short circuited the locks on the doors. Now it'll be easy to open them without making too much noise. But we need to hurry before someone notices" Jin told Ragna

"You have the power to manipulate the water?" Ragna asked

"It's a recent ability." Jin said before Ragna pried open the doors with ease due to his strength.

After the doors were opened, the brothers looked town and saw that it was a long way down. Not fearing the fall, the both of them decided to jump down and used their respective skills and abilities to make things safer for them. Ragna used his sword to slide down the wall. While Jin continuously stepped on the ice platforms he created. After a few minutes, the both of them made it to the bottom. Once they made it, they saw an opening and entered it. When they entered, they saw a large room with a neat row of pillars on each side that is holding a candle. The brothers each held an impressed look on their faces as they were looking around.

"To think something like this was underneath the school. This must be what Yukianesa was trying to lead me to." Jin said as he was looking around

"This place feels more like a vault the more I look around. What could the Headmaster be keeping in this place?" Ragna asked as he was looking around as well. A brief second has passed, and Jin's sword started to glow.

"It's happening again brother, I can feel it now. This way." Jin said before he decided to run with Yukianesa guiding him, while Ragna was following. The brothers have been running for a few minutes. But each minute that passed felt like an hour. The anticipation was heavy for the two since they could come across anything. After a few more minutes have passed as the brothers were running. The both of them came across a machine that has two capsules. Within one of the capsules, was a young brown skinned female with a scar on her face. When Jin and Ragna took a closer look, they saw that she's unconscious.

"What the . . . what is this?" Ragna asked stunned at what he's seeing

"This must be the Maiden, this is what Yukianesa was warning me about." Jin told Ragna

"I can't believe what I'm seeing, we can't just leave her here like this." Ragna told Jin

"I see that this is a breathtaking discovery for you two. But I must insist that neither of you touch that machine. It's quite delicate and the consequences could be dire." A voice said causing the brothers to quickly turn around. When they turned, they saw that it was Professor Ozpin who spoke to them and he was accompanied by Professor Goodwitch. When Ragna saw the both of them, he had a quick thought and realized something.

"You knew me and Jin were coming, didn't you?" Ragna asked while grabbing his sword

"Yes, the sensors in the elevator shaft gave off a strange reading. So we decided to hide and see who it was. It appears that instead of the ones we were afraid of. It turned out to be you two." Professor Ozpin said to Ragna

"What happens now that we've discovered this place?" Jin asked Professor Ozpin

"We're going to have a talk, because I know you two have questions and there are a few things you both should know. Now that you've discovered the Vault and the Maiden that is hiding within it." Professor Ozpin told the brothers

* * *

 **(A/** **N)**

 **There might be some concerns about Ragna and Jin working together given their feud against each other. So allow me to explain myself to clear up the potential confusion. As it was mentioned in the Author's Note of a previous chapter. In the main games, Ragna has lost everything because of Terumi. He had no home to go back to, Saya and Celica are gone, and he was on VERY bad terms with Jin. At least early on in the story of the main games. In this story, Ragna has a home and his family. Even though the brothers are on bad terms with each other, Jin still cares about Saya and Celica. So it would make sense for them to work together in this story since Ragna has something to lose compared to Blazblue where he had nothing to lose. Even though the brotherly feud is still alive, there love for Celica and Saya surpasses their hate and anger towards each other. Which will motivate them to work together, at least for now.**

 **Also jumping ahead for a bit, don't expect Ragna to tell Ozpin everything regarding Nu and Cinder. The reason will be explained in the next chapter. But the short version is that Ragna needs absolute proof regarding Cinder's activities. I know it will be easily figured out, but I wanted to prevent some confusion just in case.**

 **Another thing, I noticed that there are some questions about the reason Hazama/Terumi and Relius are working for Salem. I can't answer that question this early in the story since it will be a BIG SPOILER regarding the story.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


End file.
